Sur le Toit En el Techo
by Dimitrova
Summary: Un récit ambitieux et réaliste sur l'histoire d'amour entre Bulma et Végéta. Version française d'une fiction de Dramaaa avec son accord
1. Avant-propos

**Pour les lecteurs pressés de lire l'histoire, merci de passer directement au chapitre 1 ! ^_^  
**

**AVANT-PROPOS**

_Ceci est une modeste traduction de la très belle et longue fiction espagnole "En el Techo" de Dramaaa. J'espère vous faire partager le plaisir que j'ai à suivre cette histoire. Laissons plutôt l'auteur s'exprimer. (Traduction ci-dessous par mes soins)_

_La traductrice, Dimitrova_

o-o-o-o

Bonjour !

Sur Fanfiction, on me connait sous le nom de Dramaaa mais mon vrai nom est Eva. J'aimerais vous présenter ma fiction "En el Techo", qui a reçu un très bon accueil auprès des lecteurs hispanophones, ce dont je suis la première surprise.

Vous le verrez, cette histoire, traduite par Dimitrova, n'est pas une fiction comme les autres.

Enfin si, c'est encore un récit sur la liaison entre Bulma et Végéta mais qui échappe aux clichés habituels qui se retrouvent dans la plupart des fics sur ce couple, du moins dans la communauté de langue espagnole.

Sans rentrer dans les détails, je précise que **cette histoire n'est pas adaptée aux enfants**. Attention, comprenez-moi bien, ce n'est pas seulement à cause du "_Lemon_" -qui y figurera- mais surtout parce que je pars du principe que les personnages n'ont pas 15 ans. Par conséquent, leurs raisonnements ne seront peut-être pas faciles à suivre pour les plus jeunes d'entre vous. A cela s'ajoute que leurs personnalités sont déjà bien compliquées en elles-mêmes : un extraterrestre obsédé par le rêve de devenir le guerrier le plus fort et une scientifique riche et gâtée. Vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai failli y laisser le peu de raison que je possède !

**Quels ingrédients allez-vous y trouver ?**

De la passion, du sexe, des règlements de compte, de la haine, de la rancœur, des regards furtifs, des rires, des esquives, des plaisanteries, des rencontres banales et pas si banales, des batailles physiques et morales, des claquements de porte, des surprises, de la souffrance, des chutes, de la confusion, de l'amour, du pardon, des reproches, des caresses, de longs voyages, d'autres plus courts, de l'intimité, de la complicité, de la proximité, de la distance...

Un vrai cocktail de folie qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.

Si vous vous interrogez sur la longueur de cette fiction, elle est toujours en cours d'écriture, -j'en suis au chapitre 21- et je crois que j'irai jusqu'à la fin en survolant une grande partie de DBGT par goût personnel. Même si ce passage de l'animé sera traité très rapidement, il est de toute façon déjà esquissé dans DBZ.

Je voudrais répondre à toutes les questions que nous nous posons après avoir lu le manga ou vu les épisodes à la télévision comme par exemple :

- Pourquoi Végéta est-il resté à Capsule Corporation ?

- Où en étaient Bulma et Yamcha après treize ans de relation ?

- Que s'est-il passé chez notre héroïne avant que son petit ami soit ressuscité ?

- Pourquoi Végéta a-t-il la phobie des vers ?

- Que se passe-t-il entre le Prince et son fils du futur dans la Salle de l'Esprit et du Temps ?

- Comment Végéta prend-il le fait que son fils soit le meilleur ami du fils de son pire ennemi ?

- Pour quelle raison les familles Brief et Son sont-elles aussi distantes dans les derniers chapitres de Dragon Ball ? (etc...)

Pour finir, cette fiction a été -et est toujours- un projet ambitieux mais je préfère vous prévenir :** elle est réaliste**. Non ! Pas de guimauve ni de Végéta attaché à Bulma avant Cell ni aucune bêtises de ce genre. Ici, les personnalités des personnages seront respectées au maximum.

Voilà, ce sera tout. J'espère que vous vous amuserez autant à lire cette fic que moi à l'écrire. J'en profite pour remercier Dimitrova pour sa traduction qui ne sera pas facile car l'espagnol et les tournures de phrase que j'utilise sont complexes. Elle me tiendra informée de l'accueil que vous lui ferez. Merci beaucoup de lire mon œuvre, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Un petit bonjour du sud de l'Espagne !

Eva (alias Dramaaa sur )

**Facebook : dramafanfiction**


	2. Arrivée à Capsule Corporation

**SUR LE TOIT  
**

**Auteur : Dramaaa**

Traduction de l'espagnol : Dimitrova

.

o-o-o-o

.

**CHAPITRE 1**

« Ne vous en faites pas, ma maison est immense et vous y serez à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Idéal, non ? Je suis millionnaire et célèbre, alors je sais comment organiser tout ça ! », s'exclama Bulma pendant que les Nameks, silencieux et immobiles, l'écoutaient des sièges de la navette qui les emmenaient à Capsule Corporation.

«J'ai bien réfléchi : pas de système de sécurité extérieur, mieux vaut fonctionner en interne avec un système de sécurité en vase clos. Vous serez logés sur les terrains autour de la résidence. J'ai déjà donné des ordres pour que tout soit prêt à notre arrivé. Je ne sais plus combien de temps j'ai passé sur votre planète, mais vous avez tous été tellement gentils avec nous, sans parler que nous étions au beau milieu d'une bataille, alors c'est bien la moindre des choses que de vous offrir l'hospitalité. Je n'ai pas grand mérite à le faire, je suis tellement riche. Vous ignorez ce qu'est l'argent, n'est-ce pas ? Quel dommage ! Vous ne connaîtrez jamais l'euphorie qu'on ressent à faire les boutiques... »

Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

« Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ma mère est enthousiasmée par votre arrivée ! Elle imagine déjà toutes les activités qu'elle pourrait vous faire découvrir. Mais bien sûr, nous ferons en sorte de ne pas bouleverser vos habitudes, dans la mesure du possible. Évidemment. »

La jeune femme leur sourit.

« Vous n'aurez personne d'autre à connaître que ma mère, ce sera plus simple. Je suis persuadée que nous réussirons à tous bien nous entendre... J'ai bien dit TOUS ! », cria-t-elle après une courte pause pour capter l'attention du fond de la navette, y cherchant une certaine chevelure en flamme ‒ mais l'individu à qui elle appartenait n'avait même pas ouvert les yeux, ni levé le visage du sol de tout le trajet.

Elle soupira et reprit la parole.

« Enfin, nous avons beau être une famille mondialement connue, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de visiteurs... Je ne vois pas pourquoi. », dit-elle en levant les yeux au plafond. « Peut-être parce que nous leur faisons peur... enfin je ne vois pas en quoi... »

Les Nameks continuaient à l'écouter sans comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'elle disait.

« Le plus important, c'est que vous n'hésitiez pas à nous demander tout ce que vous voulez. Entendu ? », dit-elle reprenant le fil de son monologue.

« N'hésitez pas à nous en informer, mon père ou moi. Mon père est extrêmement généreux et c'est quelque chose qu'il m'a transmis, c'est grâce à lui que je suis un génie, et c'est ma mère m'a appris l'hospitalité... Ne vous laissez pas intimider par elle, hein ? Même si vous la trouvez insupportable avec sa façon de parler sans vous laisser en placer une... » Un éclat de rire étouffé se fit entendre du fond. Les Nameks jugèrent plus prudent de l'ignorer.

Elle devina parfaitement qui avait ri, mais elle préféra continuer sa conversation avec ses nouveaux hôtes. Pendant un instant, elle se sentit comme un professeur de collège face à sa classe.

« Bon, eh bien, n'ayez pas peur de ma mère. Elle est la franchise même. Les gens la trouvent un peu bizarre, et c'est vrai, même moi je le pense parfois parce qu'elle ne se rend pas compte quand elle en fait trop, je ne sais pas si vous me comprenez... Elle est très jolie, comme moi. »

Rien. Le silence absolu. Ils ne regardaient plus le paysage par les hublots mais l'observaient les yeux écarquillés teintés d'un peu d'effroi.

« Tous les trois, nous essayerons de rendre votre séjour sur Terre le plus tranquille possible, alors faites-nous part de tout ce dont vous avez besoin, vous dérange ou vous étonne. » Elle balaya à nouveau les extraterrestres du regard.

« Aimez-vous les animaux ? », demanda-t-elle sans même attendre de réponse. « Nous possédons des centaines d'animaux à la maison. Le préféré de mon père est un chat du nom de Tama. Il est toujours agrippé à son épaule, un vrai pot de colle. Êtes-vous allergiques aux animaux ? Non, je ne pense pas... De toute façon, j'ai prévu de vous faire passer à tous un examen médical... à tous sans exception ! », cria-t-elle de nouveau en direction du fond.

« J'espère quand même que vous n'êtes pas allergiques car il existe plusieurs espèces différentes de félins chez moi, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont inoffensifs. Nous les gardons surtout pour effrayer les curieux, ils vous seront donc très utiles. Certains sont très grands mais je vous avouerai que ce sont les moins dangereux car leurs mouvements sont plus lents que les animaux de petites tailles. La majorité sont herbivores alors n'ayez crainte, ils ne vous mangeront pas... »

Dendé ouvrit grand la bouche en réalisant que s'il fallait sortir de la navette en courant, il serait le premier à tomber à cause de ses petites jambes.

« Il y a une partie de la maison qui leur est réservée mais ils n'arrêtent pas de se prélasser dans le jardin... Ah ! Et nous avons aussi une piscine ! A votre apparence, je devine que vous savez nager, non ? » Ça non plus, ils ne comprirent pas.

« Ça ne fait rien... l'important c'est que vous vous sentiez bien chez nous. J'y ai toujours vécu, vous savez ? Pour moi aussi ce sera une aventure car je n'ai jamais eu autant de gens chez moi, à part les animaux évidemment... Si, parfois les garçons de la bande sont venus squatter, vous les connaissez, ceux qui ont lutté sur Namek. Même si quelques-uns d'entre eux manquent à l'appel, comme mon petit ami... », à ce moment-là, elle s'attrista au souvenir de Yamcha. « Ça a été une bataille terrible, n'est-ce pas ? Beaucoup de nos amis sont morts... »

Elle marqua une pause le temps de se ressaisir avant de poursuivre. « Mais tout retournera à la normale grâce aux boules de cristal ! », dit-elle pour se redonner du courage. « Oui, dans quelques mois, les boules de cristal feront tout redevenir comme avant. Je retrouverai Yamcha et vous, vous aurez une planète toute neuve rien que pour vous, pas si mal, non ? » A nouveau, elle se retourna pour balayer les Nameks du regard.

« Savez-vous comment nous nous sommes rencontrés, Goku et moi ? », et elle continua à parler sans interruption jusqu'à ce que la navette se posa enfin sur une étendue plate de Capsule Corp.

.

o-o-o-o

.

« Voilà... Nous sommes arrivés à la maison ! », s'exclama Bulma, débordante de joie en foulant à nouveau l'herbe de son jardin. Elle examina attentivement sa propriété quelques secondes, puis se retourna vite pour observer toute cette foule de Nameks qui descendaient de la navette l'air ébahi, marchant comme des automates, balançant leur corps à chaque pas. Elle était satisfaite, même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu découragée par l'ampleur de la tâche qui l'attendait avec tous ces extraterrestres chez elle.

Sa mère sortit toute émue de la maison, faisant à tous de loin de grands signes des mains. Elle se dirigeait vers Bulma mais changea brusquement de cap dès qu'elle aperçut Végéta qui descendait de la navette. Elle s'agrippa à lui exactement comme Bulma l'avait craint. Pendant une seconde, elle voulut courir vers eux pour éloigner sa mère de tout danger, mais elle se détendit et sourit en remarquant l'expression terrifiée avec laquelle l'arrogant prince regardait son exubérante mère.

Végéta oublia l'excentrique blonde en découvrant plus loin un vaisseau de forme circulaire de petite taille, situé assez près des bâtiments principaux de la corporation. La scientifique le perdit de vue alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre de gravité et montait la rampe. Elle avait décidé de garder le Saïyen à l'œil mais il ne pourrait pas causer de problème là-dedans. Avec un peu de chance, il s'emparerait du vaisseau pour partir loin de la Terre.

« Allons, messieurs, n'ayez pas peur. Il y a de la place pour tous. Allez, suivez-moi. », ordonna Bulma, souriante, tout en pénétrant dans le bâtiment. Remarquant qu'ils ne suivaient pas, elle se fâcha :

« Suivez-moi, j'ai dit ! », leur cria-t-elle abandonnant son masque de politesse. Elle était écœurée par tant de passivité.

« Suivez-la, s'il vous plaît. », leur suggéra Piccolo, en les voyant déconcertés et presque apeurés par les cris de la terrienne. Il se tenait un peu à l'écart mais il était là.

« Ah, te voilà. Mais où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? », lui demanda-t-elle, en colère. Il lui aurait été d'un grand secours pendant le voyage jusqu'à la maison. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il ait beaucoup de conversation mais au moins, avec lui à bord, les Nameks ne l'auraient pas regardée comme une demeurée. Habituellement, son côté solitaire ne la dérangeait pas mais pour une fois, il lui aurait été plus utile à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur à tournicoter autour de la navette comme elle l'avait vu le faire à travers la vitre.

Piccolo ignora la question et lui glissa simplement : « Bulma, ce sont des êtres presque divins, ils n'ont pas l'habitude qu'on leur crie dessus. »

La scientifique aux cheveux bleus soupira. Il avait suffit qu'elle pose le pied chez elle pour commencer à réaliser sa fatigue. Elle avait besoin de son lit, de manger et d'un bon bain, mais avant, elle devait rester polie avec ses invités - des êtres puissants de surcroît. Sans planète et incapables de faire la conversation, mais très puissants malgré tout.

« Je suis désolée, Piccolo », dit Bulma en se massant le front, « je crois que la fatigue du voyage à Namek commence à se faire sentir. »

« Je te remercie pour ce que tu fais pour mes semblables. » Et réellement il fallait que cela soit vrai pour qu'il puisse le dire, pensa la scientifique, parce qu'elle avait beau mal le connaître, elle savait qu'il n'était pas très aimable.

« Maintenant, nous allons entrer et leur montrer où ils vont résider ces prochains mois. », ajouta sèchement l'ami de Goku. Cela ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une invitation mais Bulma n'allait pas chipoter.

Après quelques hésitations, les Nameks lui obéirent. Ils s'émerveillèrent devant les dimensions de la maison. Les murs étaient bleu clair et devant eux se trouvait un grand escalier. La décoration était sobre et la lumière semblait régner dans ces lieux.

« Là-haut se trouvent les chambres de la famille ainsi que d'autres pour les invités, mais vous êtes si nombreux que mon père et moi avons décidé de réserver pour votre séjour une coupole entière, comme je vous l'ai dit dans la navette. »

« Oh, par le Tout Puissant ! », s'exclama Dendé. « Sur Terre, vous vivez mieux que nous même au ciel... »

Le doyen toussa, gêné par ce commentaire. De honte, Dendé baissa les yeux.

« Bien sûr que nous avons la belle vie ! », appuya Bulma avec fierté. « Mais je dois préciser encore une fois que ma famille bénéficie d'une situation privilégiée sur Terre et que c'est pour cela que ma maison est si grande. »

_"Quelle prétentieuse"_, pensa Piccolo en croisant les bras.

La jeune femme poursuivit : « Sur votre droite, la cuisine. C'est ici que nous préparons les repas et mangeons. »

« Mais nous, nous ne mangeons pas. », dit une voix parmi la foule.

Ce commentaire surprit tellement Bulma qu'elle se retourna vers eux : « Comment ça vous ne mangez pas ? Et de quoi vivez-vous ? D'air ? »

« D'eau. », affirma Piccolo.

« Ah bon... » La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus en resta sans voix. « D'eau ? Oui, ça me revient, quelqu'un m'avait déjà parlé de ça sur Namek. C'était bien toi, Dendé ? »

« Oui. », répondit une petite voix timide dans la foule.

« Je vois... » Bulma contemplait le plafond, l'air pensive. « Alors c'est pour ça que vous êtes verts comme des grenouilles ? » Au regard d'incompréhension qu'ils lui lancèrent tous, comme si elle avait été un monstre à mille têtes, elle réalisa que la cohabitation n'allait pas être de tout repos.

« Bulma, il vaudrait mieux que tu leur dises où se trouve leur logement. », l'interrompit Piccolo prenant encore une fois la parole pour les Nameks.

« Oui, entendu. », répondit finalement la scientifique n'attendant pas vraiment de réponse. _ "Par le Tout Puissant, que je suis fatiguée...",_ pensa-t-elle. « Suivez-moi, nous retournons au jardin. C'est par là que se trouvent vos chambres. »

Et ils la suivirent. Ils longèrent un océan de fleurs et de plantes qui enchantait autant la vue que l'odorat. Au même moment, apparurent des animaux de toutes les espèces, couleurs et tailles. Des dragons et des dinosaures cohabitaient dans ce gigantesque espace avec des félins en train de batifoler, des poissons bondissaient de lacs à l'aspect naturel, des chevaux couraient en liberté et même dans les arbres on pouvait apercevoir des singes suspendus aux branches. Les Nameks regardèrent au-dessus d'eux et virent des oiseaux multicolores les survoler. Pendant tout le trajet, ils ne cessèrent d'échanger entre eux des regards et des sourires complices. Il n'y avait aucun doute, la Terre était une planète fantastique et ils s'estimaient chanceux d'avoir rencontré cette fille aux cheveux aussi bleus que l'océan de ce monde, aussi bizarre qu'elle puisse paraître. Ils arrivèrent devant l'un des bâtiments arrondis qui se dressaient dans cet immense jardin. Il était énorme, avec de petites fenêtres carrées qui faisaient saillie sur la façade et une porte métallique également arrondie. Bulma se tourna face à eux et leur dit :

« Voilà votre maison pour les prochains mois. Les robots ménagers et d'autres androïdes de notre entreprise ont préparé ce bâtiment pour vous. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. » Et, joignant le geste à la parole, elle ouvrit la porte, les invitant à entrer. Les Nameks entrèrent avec un calme qui donna à Bulma une furieuse envie de botter leurs verts postérieurs pour les faire se dépêcher un peu. Malgré tout, ils étaient curieux de voir l'intérieur et, une fois tous entrés, leurs exclamations d'admiration firent sourire d'orgueil la scientifique.

C'était aussi une demeure lumineuse, ce qui les étonna étant donné la taille des fenêtres, mais il y en avait beaucoup jusqu'au plafond, beaucoup plus que ce qu'il y paraissait de l'extérieur, donnant presque l'impression que la pièce scintillait. Des rangées de lits s'étageaient les unes au**-**dessus des autres le long des murs en courbe, atteignant presque le sommet de la coupole**,** mais leur positionnement et leur matériau étaient différents de ceux d'un simple dortoir. Même de là où ils se tenaient, on remarquait la qualité de la finition des lits dont on apercevait les bordures en bois. Des canapés et des fauteuils étaient disposés en arc de cercle autour d'une télévision stratégiquement placée au centre. Les Nameks semblaient intrigués par l'objet.

« Comme vous allez passer plusieurs jours et nuits ici et que je ne savais pas comment vous aviez l'habitude de vous distraire, j'ai pensé au passe-temps préféré de beaucoup de terriens. », dit Bulma, souriante, en appuyant sur la télécommande.

Piccolo s'approcha à nouveau d'elle pour lui chuchoter : « Bulma, ces choses ne les intéressent pas, tu n'avais pas besoin de... », mais il fut interrompu par les exclamations de ses congénères qui regardaient avec fascination l'objet duquel sortaient des images et des sons.

« C'est comme une boule de cristal... », dit l'un d'entre eux en s'approchant. Bulma sourit à nouveau, cette fois à l'adresse de Piccolo, ignorant son conseil.

« Et attendez, il y a plusieurs chaînes ! », ajouta-t-elle en actionnant la télécommande sous leurs yeux subjugués.

.

o-o-o-o

.

« Vous utilisez les toilettes, n'est-ce pas ? » Bulma aurait voulu en finir le rapidement possible. Elle se maudit d'être aussi perfectionniste.

« Nous faisons notre toilette, bien sûr. », répondit celui, qui, pour Bulma, paraissait être leur chef.

« Alors vous verrez, derrière cette porte au fond vous trouverez des douches et aussi quelques salles avec baignoires, je crois, ainsi que des WC et des lavabos. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un WC ? », demanda-t-on derrière elle.

« Vous m'avez dit que vous utilisiez les toilettes, pourtant... »

« Pour faire notre toilette, oui, mais nous ignorons ce qu'est un WC. », répondit un petit gros.

Peut-être à cause de la fatigue, la scientifique ne s'en étonna même pas. Elle sut comment sortir de cette embûche :

« Ça, Piccolo va se faire un plaisir de vous l'expliquer, depuis le temps qu'il côtoie des humains. » Son "pseudo-ami" vert était sur le point de changer de couleur. « Veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire. » Piccolo reprit contenance et sortit derrière elle, essayant d'éviter le flot de Nameks curieux de voir ce qu'était un WC.

« N'aurais-tu pas mieux fait de t'enfuir d'ici par la voie des airs ? », le taquina Bulma. Elle n'avait pas oublié qu'il s'était limité à un rôle d'observateur alors qu'il était son seul lien avec ces gens. Il ne lui avait pas facilité la tâche.

« Je resterai auprès de Gohan quelques jours... », répondit Piccolo.

« Ça, ce sera si sa mère veut bien te le permettre. », ajouta la scientifique avec ironie. Elle s'arrêta en remarquant que Piccolo ne la suivait plus. Bulma ne voyait pas comment sa remarque avait pu le vexer. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Piccolo n'était pas très bien vu par Chichi.

« Bulma, tu as été extrêmement généreuse avec eux tous... » La scientifique comprit ce qui se passait : il voulait la remercier encore pour son geste envers ses congénères. Le mal qu'il avait à s'exprimer était à peine croyable...

« Oh, ce n'est rien, Piccolo », s'empressa-t-elle de dire. « C'est presque nous qui avons poussé ce monstre à se rendre sur Namek alors je ressens quasiment une obligation à les héberger le temps que nous puissions réunir à nouveau les boules de cristal. »

« C'est pour cela que tu les aides tous ? », lui demanda, intrigué, le Namek

« Oui, bien sûr. », répondit-elle. « Je ne peux pas laisser ces gens sans toit alors qu'ils attendent de faire renaître leur planète et encore moins après leur aide contre Freezer. »

« C'est pour ça que tu les accueilles, _tous_ ? insista lourdement Piccolo. Mais comme Bulma ne comprenait toujours pas, il précisa sa pensée du regard. L'être vert fixa ses yeux sur le vaisseau, espérant qu'elle saisirait le sous-entendu.

« Oh, d'accord... ! C'est à lui que tu faisais allusion... »

« Oui, Bulma, à Végéta. Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu lui proposer de venir ici avec toi. »

« Il nous a aidés, Piccolo... N'oublie pas que nous lui devons une part de notre victoire contre Freezer... », dit Bulma sans quitter le vaisseau des yeux.

« Et toi, n'oublie pas qu'il est un mercenaire et qu'il ne l'a fait que par intérêt personnel, ce n'était ni pour nous, ni pour la Terre, ni pour les Nameks » Il observait lui aussi le vaisseau spatial mais avec méfiance contrairement à la jeune femme.

« Oui, c'est vrai... », admit-elle à contrecœur.

« Bulma, prends garde à toi. Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en dissuader. Je sais que tu es une aventurière et que tu as bon cœur, tu l'as prouvé en hébergeant autant de gens, mais... »

Elle lui sourit : « Oui, je ferai attention... » Et elle haussa les épaules avec un geste qui indiquait clairement son impuissance à changer sa façon d'être. « J'irai lui parler. » Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur le vaisseau vers lequel elle commençaà se diriger.

« Je regrette ce qui est arrivé à Yamcha, il s'est battu avec courage. Il reviendra vite... », dit finalement Piccolo avant de s'élever dans les airs.

« J'en suis sûre. Merci. » Et elle lui adressa un grand sourire jusqu'à ce que sa cape blanche se fonde dans le ciel. Elle se retourna pour chercher le dernier invité dont il fallait s'occuper **:** le très compliqué Prince des Saïyens.

.

o-o-o-o

.

Mort et ressuscité le même jour. Passé d'ennemi juré à allié. D'étranger à hôte à durée indéterminée. _"Il n'y avait que moi d'assez folle pour l'inviter... "_, se dit Bulma en traversant le jardin. _"__L'émotion du moment"_, se justifia-t-elle, _"je ne vois pas d'autre raison... Qu'es__t-ce que j'aurais dû faire alors ? Le laisser errer et semer la panique sur la planète ? Pas étonnant qu'il soit un détraqué après la vie qu'il a dû mener ! Comme dirait ma mère : _'_un peu de bonté peut changer le monde...'__Mouais..." _

« Et depuis quand j'écoute ma mère, moi ! », s'écria-t-elle troublée en pressant le pas vers la chambre de gravité. Perplexe, elle aperçut en face d'elle la porte fermée.

Aucun bruit ne filtrait de l'intérieur mais la lumière était allumée. Elle s'approcha de l'entrée et chercha le bouton d'ouverture de la porte mais se rappela qu'elle avait renoncé à en mettre un car elle l'avait trouvé inutile. Elle devrait se résoudre à frapper et attendre que le Saïyen lui ouvre. Elle respira profondément et s'exécuta.

« Végéta ? », appela-t-elle de dehors. Aucune réponse. Elle frappa de nouveau à la porte avec la paume de la main. « Mon Dieu, que je suis fatiguée... ». Elle fixa l'entrée attentivement quelques secondes et retourna sur ses pas pour se diriger vers sa maison.

« Bulma ! », la salua son père en levant les yeux de sa bicyclette. Il était penché sur sa monture, sa caisse à outils d'un côté et Tama sur l'épaule. « Végéta n'ouvre pas ? »

« Non, papa, on dirait qu'il a décidé de partir avec... », répondit sa fille découragée en s'approchant. Elle n'en revenait pas que son père ait justement choisi le moment de l'arrivée de leurs nouveaux hôtes avec tout le chambardement que cela impliquait pour bricoler sa vieille bicyclette.

« Non, je ne crois pas... », répondit son père en retournant à son travail sur la partie centrale de la bicyclette.

« Ah et pourquoi ça ? », demanda Bulma.

« Ça ? C'est ma bicyclette. », lui répondit son père avec patience même si sa fille l'avait sûrement toujours connu juché sur cette monture.

Bulma soupira. « Non, papa, je te demandais pourquoi tu ne ne crois pas que Végéta puisse partir... »

« Ah ! », s'exclama M. Brief, amusé, en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette. « Ha ha... Eh bien parce que quand je lui ai dit à l'interphone de venir à la maison car ta maman l'invitait à goûter, il a répondu qu'il restait s'entraîner dans la chambre de gravité... »

« Mouais... » L'explication ne paraissait pas très convaincante pour Bulma, et elle se prépara à entrer dans la maison par la porte de la cuisine, la plus proche du patio où se trouvait maintenant son père.

« C'est un Saïyen, non ? », demanda le scientifique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? », dit Bulma en faisant volte-face.

« C'est un Saïyen, comme Goku, n'est-ce pas ? » Il changea d'outil et se concentra sur sa bicyclette adoré.

« Oui, apparemment, il est le prince de cette espèce. », répondit sa fille sans savoir très bien où il voulait en venir.

« Alors il ne pensera qu'à une seule chose après l'entraînement. »

Bulma hésita quelques seconde mais subitement un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Son père pouvait être très tête-en-l'air mais parfois il la surprenait même elle par la finesse de son esprit. M. Brief poursuivit :

« ...Tant qu'il n'aura pas entassé de la nourriture jusqu'au plafond de la salle de gravité, il ne s'en ira pas. Du moins, pas aujourd'hui. »

« Oui », admit sa fille. « Mais ne me donne pas d'idée ! »

« Allons ma chérie. », reprit le scientifique. « Ne sois pas si dure avec lui ».

Bulma fit une grimace de contrariété. « Que je ne sois pas dure avec lui ? », s'exclama-t-elle indignée. Son père ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte qu'il hébergeait un assassin inter-sidéral sous son toit. Par la faute de sa fille et de son impétuosité, certes, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il s'agissait d'un vrai mercenaire spatial en bonne et due forme.

« Je pense lui fixer un turbopropulseur de chaque côté... »

Cela lui parut tellement bizarre qu'elle en oublia son indignation.

« A Végéta ? » Comme par magie, l'image ridicule lui vint à l'esprit. Elle l'écarta aussitôt en secouant la tête.

« Au vélo... » Son père avait enfin levé les yeux sur elle et il la regardait comme si elle était la femme la plus extravagante de l'univers. Pendant quelques secondes, il essaya de comprendre ce qui passait par la tête de sa fille mais se déclara vaincu. Il reporta son attention sur son engin de locomotion préféré.

Sa fille se pencha pour l'embrasser et juste avant d'entrer enfin dans la cuisine, elle répondit amusée à son père : « Ça existe déjà, papa, et ça s'appelle un cyclomoteur. »

M. Brief réfléchit quelques instants et regardant Tama qui l'observait immobile sur son épaule, il sourit et lui dit : « Mais c'est vrai... »

.

o-o-o-o

.

En entrant dans la cuisine, elle vit la table qui croulait sous des assiettes pleines de nourriture. Et la table n'y suffisait pas, partout s'étalaient des plateaux, des terrines et de bons petits plats. Les robots ménagers glissaient sur leurs roulettes de part et d'autre pour sortir davantage de nourriture du four et du frigo afin de les placer dans les quelques espaces encore libres. Sa mère s'était sûrement crûe au septième ciel en apprenant qu'elle pourrait nourrir autant de monde.

_"Elle sera dégoûtée quand elle saura qu'ils ne boivent que de l'eau."_, pensa Bulma. Elle se fraya un passage entre les robots et appuya sur le bouton de l'ordinateur central pour déprogrammer les assistants. A l'instant même, ils sortirent en patinant, la laissant seule dans la cuisine. Elle put pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur Terre s'asseoir sur l'unique chaise qui n'était pas occupée par un plateau. Elle commença à manger à contrecœur en regardant autour d'elle.

.

o-o-o-o

.

_"Contrôleur moteur. Propulseur de déplacement latéral. Mécanisme cinétique pour passer la barrière du son. Indicateurs de vitesse, pression, carburant, latitude, longitude. Les niveleurs sont sur les côtés. Carte stellaire. Étude géodynamique auto-réglable, mmh, et même des radars pour définir la route à suivre. Ça alors ! On dirait que cette femme s'y connaît après tout."_

Observation. Quasi admiration. Quasi.

_"J'ai les muscles engourdis. Trop de tension. Je n'ai pas pu dormir de tout le voyage. Depuis quand n'ai-je pas dormi ? Hmmm. Cette femme bizarre a passé tout le trajet à bavasser... Ahh !"_

Gêne.

_"C'est ici que Kakarot s'est entraîné. Pas de doute. C'est une des clefs. C'est grâce à l'augmentation de la gravité jusqu'à 100G dans cette petite pièce. Mais ce n'est pas la seule clef. Ces imbéciles ne m'auront pas. J'y arriverai. Je le dépasserai. Je te le prouverai quand tu seras ressuscité."_

Fureur. Espérance. Certitude.

_"Ça pourrait même être sur cette maudite planète, qui sait ? Après tout, l'entraînement dans ce vaisseau n'est qu'un seul des secrets de Kakarot. Hmm. Je ne les laisserai pas se moquer de moi. Le Prince des Saïyens. Si c'est seulement une questions d'efforts... Mais ce troisième classe cache sûrement d'autres choses. Ton grand secret se trouve peut-être sur cette ridicule planète d'arriérés... Oui. C'est ici que je trouverai la raison."_

Doutes.

_"J'ai mal aux bras. La douleur est interne. Les muscles sont vraiment engourdis. Il me faudra du repos. Hmm. Plus tard. Je me reposerai après. Où vais-je dormir ? Pourvu que cette terrienne bizarre ne s'imagine pas que je vais dormir avec les Nameks !"_

Encore des doutes. Dégoût.

_"Peut-être que c'est caché quelque part. Peut-être une force mystérieuse qui émane d'un endroit. Un sorcier lui aurait concocté une potion magique. Bah ! Sornettes ! Il faut que tu te concentres. Concentre-toi !"_

Courage. Confiance.

_"Cette femme est là. Elle croit avoir le droit de me déranger parce que cette chose est à elle. A partir de maintenant, c'estle mien. Je pourrai prendre ce vaisseau et partir dans l'espace. En ce moment, l'univers doit être un vrai chaos. Il n'y a personne pour le dominer. Je serais parfait comme empereur. Mais quand va-t-elle arrêter de frapper à la porte !"_

Impatience. Colère.

_"Je dois me concentrer. Respirer profondément. Je ne peux pas retourner dans l'espace maintenant. D'abord, je dois vaincre Kakarot. Sinon, il me retrouvera et m'éliminera pour devenir empereur à ma place. Il me ridiculisera et pire encore, il ne me tuera pas pour que j'assiste à son règne, comme l'avait fait Freezer."_

Souvenirs. Répulsion.

_"Elle est partie. Tant mieux ! Je n'ai pas l'esprit à écouter ses bavardages continuels. En une seule phrase, son père a compris que je resterai à m'entraîner ici. Pas besoin de plus. Pourquoi m'a-t-elle invité chez elle ? Hmm. Elle se croit maligne. Elle attendra le moment opportun pour m'empoisonner ou me tuer pendant mon sommeil. Elle ne le fera pas aujourd'hui, ni demain. Elle attendra quelques jours. C'est sûr. Elle voudra me mettre en confiance. Quelques abdominaux ne me feraient pas de mal. Ensuite, je devrai la tuer. Oui, je la tuerai, elle et sa famille encore plus bizarre et partirai à la recherche d'un bon endroit pour m'entraîner dans l'espace. Non ! Avant, il faudra qu'elle me dise quel est le secret de Kakarot. Elle le sait. Ils sont amis. Je devrai la torturer jusqu'à ce qu'elle me l'avoue. Non. Ça ne marchera pas. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il est comme son frère. Elle n'avouera pas. Je devrais... J'ai mal à la tête. Oui, si elle a pu construire quelque chose de semblable, elle est intelligente, aucun doute là-dessus. Elle a dit qu'ils s'étaient connus en cherchant les boules de cristal mais je ne me souviens pas qu'elle ait parlé d'un sorcier... Malédiction !"_

Méfiance.

_"Mes jambes répondent mieux. C'est curieux. Je reviens de l'enfer, j'ai ressuscité et mon corps semble encore se souvenir de la bataille. Je m'étirerai les jambes en l'air. Quelques mouvements pour simuler un combat. Bien. Tout est en place. J'ai juste besoin de me reposer. Il faut que je me remémore tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours. Que je mémorise le combat et que j'analyse quelles ont été mes erreurs. Ahh ! Quel mal de crâne ! J'ai faim... Malédiction ! Concentre-toi ! Tu n'es pas là pour traînasser. L'enfer..."_

Fatigue. Terreur.

_"Je ne peux pas. Il faut que je me repose. Il y a eu trop d'évènements. Mon esprit a besoin de repos et même la méditation ne suffit pas. Je vais tout éteindre et sortir. Bien."_

Fatigue encore. Nausée.

_"Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Allons, allons. Ce n'est rien. Je vais juste m'asseoir ici, près de la porte pour respirer profondément. Je vais dormir par terre. Je ferai attention à ce qu'il ne vienne personne. Au moins, avec la porte ouverte, je pourrai respirer de l'air pur. Respire. Respire profondément. La paroi n'a pas l'air si dure. Respire. Super-Saïyen. C'est mon destin. Mon destin."_

Brouillard. Vision trouble.

.

o-o-o-o

.

Depuis la cuisine, Bulma vit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Les lumières s'étaient éteintes. Deux Nameks qui passaient près de là s'enfuirent dans la direction opposée. _"Ouah ! Finalement, ils savent courir..."_, pensa-t-elle en les observant disparaître dans le jardin.

Elle se leva de sa chaise pour s'approcher du vaisseau. Avant d'en monter la rampe, elle prit une grande inspiration.

« Végéta ? »

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

_**Note de la traductrice :**_

_**J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas ma traduction en français trop étrange ou le style trop lourd... Sinon, Dramaaa aura le droit de me fouetter... ^^ Dites-moi par mp si vous voyez des erreurs de frappe car on n'est jamais très doué pour relire sa propre prose.  
**_

_**La suite s'annonce de plus en plus palpitante, la première prise de contact entre Bulma et Végéta...**_

**_N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite "review", ça fait plaisir. ^_^_**

**_Dimitrova_**


	3. Mais pas autant que moi

**Sur le Toit**

**Auteur : Dramaaa**

_Traduction de l'espagnol : Dimitrova_

**CHAPITRE 2**

_« Elle est intelligente, mais pas autant que moi. __»_

_« Il est intelligent, mais pas autant que moi. __»_

* * *

«Végéta... », répéta-t-elle encore une fois en s'aventurant à l'intérieur du vaisseau.

Il faisait sombre. Des zébrures de lumière solaire aveuglantes entraient par chacun des hublots de la chambre de gravité mais au lieu d'éclairer l'espace dans sa totalité, elles laissaient le reste dans la pénombre. Bulma chercha à tâtons du côté de la porte où auraient dû se trouver les interrupteurs mais elle ne sentit rien. Elle décida d'avancer et de chercher dans le jeu de clair-obscur qui s'était formé.

_"Comment a-t-il pu sortir d'ici sans que je le voie ?",_ se demandait-elle.

Un dernier essai : «Végéta ? », et sa voix résonna contre les parois concaves. Elle continua son chemin et heurta un objet métallique au sol.

« Aïe ! », s'écria-t-elle, furieuse. «Saleté ! Mon pied ! », geignit-elle en le saisissant pour essayer de voir la blessure.

Un petit rire sec et étouffé, comme un soupir fatigué, se fit entendre derrière elle.

« Végéta ? », demanda la scientifique qui se retourna en boitant. «Tu es là ? Tu n'aurais pas mis ma chambre de gravité en désordre par hasard ? »

Elle aperçut son corps appuyé contre la paroi près de la porte. La silhouette altière de sa coiffure était reconnaissable entre toutes.

«Je me suis fait mal, tu sais ! Je me suis cognée contre un truc en fer... Je devrais t'en donner un coup sur la tête pour voir si tu trouves ça si drôle ! », s'exclama-t-elle en avançant maladroitement vers lui. A l'instant, elle pensa qu'elle n'aurait pas dû plaisanter avec lui. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir le sens de l'humour.

« Essaye seulement et ce sera ton dernier acte. », lui lança-t-il avec un sérieux à faire peur.

Non. C'était clair, il n'avait aucun humour.

Avec beaucoup de précaution, Bulma continua son chemin de mauvaise humeur jusqu'à pouvoir mieux le distinguer. Il était assis par terre, le dos contre la paroi métallique, entre l'entrée et le tableau de bord. Une de ses jambes était repliée et l'autre allongée sur le sol. Son bras était appuyé sur son genou fléchi et il appuyait sa tête contre le mur, le menton haut et fier. Son regard, sinistre et méprisant, aurait glacé le sang de quiconque. Mais Bulma n'était pas n'importe qui.

« Tu en fais une tête ! », lui-dit-elle en se forçant à sourire. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu avec les autres ? Je dois te montrer où dormir. », lui proposa-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Végéta ne réagît pas. Il continuait à la fusiller du regard, de son regard noir et vide. Bulma attendait patiemment. Malheureusement, Bulma était loin d'être connue pour sa patience. Elle laissa retomber sa main tendue et préféra la mettre sur sa hanche. Elle se souvint de ce qu'avait insinué son père :

« Tu ne veux pas venir ? Bien, mais il y a une montagne de nourriture qui nous attend en bas, tu ne peux même pas imaginer, parce que tu ne le savais peut-être pas mais les Nameks ne boivent que de l'eau... Ils ne mangent pas ! Alors je me retrouve avec une cuisine pleine de choses appétissantes qu'on va devoir jeter à la poubelle... »

Il restait sans réaction.

« D'accord. Comme tu voudras », dit Bulma reprenant la direction de la sortie. « J'allais te montrer où dormir mais si tu ne veux pas, tu es le mieux placé pour... », mais elle s'arrêta en le voyant la devancer et sortir d'un pas décidé. En la dépassant, il la regarda, inexpressif, sans ralentir. Il sauta de la rampe et continua tout droit vers l'entrée de la maison, frôlant M. Brief et son vélo mais sans même leur jeter un regard. Au moment où il franchit le seuil de la cuisine, sa démarche trahît un léger vacillement. _"Eh bien !",_ pensa Bulma, _"ça ne s'est pas si mal passé finalement."_ Et elle sortit du vaisseau sur les traces du Saïyen, sans déranger son père toujours absorbé par le réglage de son guidon.

« Tu vois, Tama ? Direct à la cuisine. C'est un Saïyen, c'est comme ça. », l'entendit-elle murmurer quand elle passa à sa hauteur.

o-o-o-o

* * *

En entrant, elle fut confrontée à une scène un peu étrange : Végéta était en train d'engloutir tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table, assis sur une des chaises des extrémités et sa mère le regardait, déconcertée, un plateau de gâteaux dans les mains et son sourire caractéristique aux lèvres

« Ma petite chérie », s'exclama Madame Brief, « tu ne m'avais pas dit que parmi nos invités nous aurions aussi un fringant jeune homme... » Pendant une seconde, Végéta s'arrêta de manger pour observer la dame aux cheveux blonds, mais il sembla oublier ce qu'il voulait faire et continua son repas. "Et quel appétit ! », ajouta la mère de Bulma sans cesser de l'observer avec admiration.

« Ça suffit, maman... » Elle était trop fatiguée pour reprocher à sa mère de ne pas être allée à sa rencontre lors de leur arrivée. « Maman, il s'appelle Végéta. » Bulma fit les présentations les bras croisés depuis la porte. « Végéta, je te présente ma mère, Madame Brief. » Mais il resta imperturbable.

« Végéta ! », cria-t-elle pour qu'il réagisse mais tout ce qu'elle obtint fut qu'il la regardât, ça oui, mais sans s'arrêter d'avaler.

« Laisse-le, ma fille. », intervint sa mère. « Il vient de faire un long voyage, c'est normal qu'il ne pense qu'à manger... », et elle reprit sa contemplation de son invité. « Peut-être que quelques-uns de ces petits gâteaux te plairaient comme dessert, n'est-ce pas mon mignon ? », lui proposa-t-elle en lui mettant sous les yeux le plateaux qu'elle portait. Végéta s'arrêta de manger et observa les gâteaux.

« Là. » dit-il simplement en désignant d'une patte de poulet l'unique place libre qui restait sur toute la table. Sa main trembla et il la baissa rapidement.

Bulma, qui étudiait la curieuse rencontre, fut choquée de le voir donner, avec un mépris évident, un ordre à sa mère afin qu'elle pose le plateau là où il le désirait et elle explosa :

« Eh, toi ! Ne donne pas d'ordre à ma mère ! Elle est la maîtresse de maison et toi, un invité ! » Elle fit un pas en avant. Végéta la regarda, soutenant son regard pendant qu'il mastiquait. On aurait dit qu'il pensait à la tuer. Madame Brief, toujours la première à apaiser les conflits, s'adressa à sa fille :

« Non, non, ma chérie, ça ne me dérange pas. », intervint-elle en s'approchant d'elle. « Nous allons laisser notre invité manger, allons, viens... » Elle la prit par l'épaule et la conduisit dehors. « Plus tard, nous lui indiquerons où dormir, mais laisse-le manger, Bulma, ne sois pas impolie. »

Bulma maintint son regard désapprobateur sur Végéta jusqu'à leur sortie vers le jardin. Il le soutint tout du long sans ciller.

« C'est un animal, maman, je suis désolée. » dit Bulma quand elles furent dehors.

« Un animal ? Ah oui ? », sa mère arborait toujours ce sourire, naïf. « Oh non, je ne crois pas. C'est juste qu'il est mort de faim... », justifia-t-elle.

« Ça va être compliqué... », poursuivit la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

« Non, tu verras que non, mon cœur.. », lui dit-elle en lui prenant les mains. « Ce n'est pas un animal mais un homme. C'est juste que parfois la vie ne nous traite pas tous de la même façon, tu comprends, ma chérie ? »

Sa fille la regarda, sceptique. Sa mère croyait encore que tous les êtres vivants étaient bons et que Végéta ne pouvait être différent.

« Il a une carrure de guerrier. Il l'est n'est-ce pas ? », demanda la maîtresse de maison en essayant de la calmer et tournant sa fille pour qu'elle l'observe par la fenêtre. Il était toujours là, le regard fixé droit devant lui. Il avait l'air fatigué tout en continuant à manger comme si la fin du monde était proche.

« Oui », répondit-elle. « C'est un guerrier de l'espace, de la même espèce que Goku. »

« Oooohhh ! » s'exclama sa mère. « Un guerrier comme Goku ! » Déjà, elle en applaudissait de joie.

« Chut, maman ! » Ne crie pas ! », chuchota Bulma. « Il va t'entendre. »

« Et ça te surprend qu'il mange autant ? », demanda la mère à sa fille qui leva les yeux pour sourire à sa mère.

« Tu as raison. », son sourire s'agrandit. « On dirait que les Saïyens ne pensent qu'à manger. » Et ensuite, elle se décontracta. C'était bien la première fois que sa mère arrivait à la détendre.

« Hum... », reprit sa mère en la regardant. « Dis-moi... », continua-t-elle, « qui sont les Saïyens ? »

« Le peuple de Goku et Végéta, maman. », répondit Bulma sans quitter des yeux son hôte qui semblait indifférent à leurs messes basses.

« Ils sont parents ? », demanda la mère.

« Non », dit-elle catégoriquement. « Enfin, je ne crois pas... Non, ils ne sont pas parents. », confirma-t-elle après un temps de réflexion.

« Pourtant ils se ressemblent un peu, tu ne trouves pas ? », s'interrogea la blonde, intriguée. « Ils ont un air de famille. »

« Non, je ne trouve pas... », murmura Bulma sans cesser d'observer Végéta. « C'est parce qu'ils sont du même peuple. »

« Ah... », dit la mère. « Et à quel peuple appartiennent-ils ? »

« Le peuple Saïyen, maman, je viens de te le dire ! » s'exclama Bulma perdant patience.

Mais sa mère n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte : « Ma petite chérie, qui sont les Saïyens ? Ils sont du sud ? Il a la peau mate... »

Bulma soupira : « Ah, maman, laisse tomber. Je vais voir comment vont les Nameks et dire au revoir à quelqu'un qui doit s'en aller une bonne fois pour toute... » Et joignant le geste à la parole, elle fit volte-face mais non sans avoir d'abord embrassé sa mère qui observait toujours en souriant Végéta mordre à belles dents dans les gâteaux.

A nouveau, elle croisa les bras devant le spectacle. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru lors du trajet, les Nameks avaient l'air d'apprécier sa maison. Ils étaient tous sortis dans le jardin et ils jouaient avec les plus coopératifs des animaux de son père.

« Bien, finalement, ça ne va pas trop mal se passer... » Et elle continua son chemin jusqu'au vaisseau et levant les yeux vers son sommet, elle cria :

« Piccolo ! Je sais que tu es ici ! Montre-toi ! »

Le Namek se pencha d'en haut. « Il fallait que je le voie de mes propres yeux. » dit-il en sautant d'un bond jusqu'à elle et se tournant en direction de la cuisine.

« Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai tout sous contrôle. » lui répéta Bulma. Maintenant, ils regardaient tous deux dans la direction où se trouvait Végéta.

« Tu en es sûre ? », demanda l'être vert.

« Évidemment. », répondit Bulma.

« Il vaudrait mieux qu'il prenne le vaisseau et parte loin d'ici. »

_"Moi aussi, je l'ai pensé plus de cent fois depuis notre arrivée.", _pensa Bulma. Mais non, personne ne devait savoir qu'elle avait des doutes sur sa décision. « Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Que j'ai fait une erreur ? », lui demanda-t-elle irritée. « J'ai tout sous contrôle ! Je suis Bulma Brief, nom d'un chien ! Je suis la femme la plus intelligente de cette planète ! Je sais ce que je fais ! », lui cria-t-elle avec une pose altière.

« Hmm. » Piccolo fronça le sourcil. Il avait du mal à s'habituer à ces déclarations d'auto-estime. « Je t'ai écoutée tout à l'heure quand vous étiez dans la chambre de gravité. Bulma, ta gentillesse ne fonctionnera pas avec lui. Les Saïyens n'ont pas été élevés pour vivre en société. Cette fois, le défi est trop compliqué... même pour toi. »

Sur le coup, Bulma se retourna vers Piccolo, pensive. Un défi ? Elle ne l'avait pas considéré ainsi jusqu'alors.

« Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? Maintenant, il est dans ma maison, non ? »

« Tu as mis en danger la vie de beaucoup de personnes en l'amenant ici. »

La scientifique baissa les yeux au sol. Il aurait été absurde de nier une affirmation aussi vraie. « Il ne fera rien... _rien de mal_. », affirma Bulma d'un air pensif en retournant son regard vers la cuisine.

« Toute sa vie n'a été que guerre et destruction. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'un peu de politesse le fera changer ? », demanda-t-il irrité. « Bulma », le ton de sa voix devint encore plus sévère, il voulait qu'elle lui prête toute son attention, « quelqu'un doit te poser la question, es-tu entièrement consciente de ce que tu fais et du danger qu'il représente ici ? », il fallait qu'il le lui demande. C'était comme s'il y avait eu un éléphant rose dans la pièce et que personne ne l'avait mentionné. Piccolo était là pour ça, pour leur rappeler que même s'ils n'étaient que des humains et que souvent leurs actes n'avaient pas de logique, tout acte engendrait toujours des conséquences. Toujours.

Bulma baissa à nouveau les yeux au sol. Piccolo remarqua un soupçon de terreur en eux, ce qu'il avait vu très rarement chez cette femme en dehors du champ de bataille. Il voulut retourner encore le couteau dans la plaie et il crut savoir comment le faire mais il se trompait :

« Yamcha est mort à cause de... »

A l'instant, la jeune femme lui coupa la parole sans aucun égard. Elle le regarda, les yeux emplis de colère :

« Comment oses-tu me parler de lui ! »

Piccolo comprit ce que venait de se passer. La seule raison qui pouvait expliquer sa réaction était qu'elle se sentait coupable de ses actes. Il sut qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas parler de lui et cela lui dévoila une réalité qui apporterait des problèmes, un comportement qu'il avait vu plus d'une fois chez des humains : Bulma venait de compenser son sentiment de culpabilité en la transformant en colère contre lui, mais lui, Piccolo, ne serait pas toujours là et sûrement les conséquences retomberaient sur d'autres personnes. Il implorait juste le ciel que parmi les personnes qui supporteraient la colère de Bulma ne figure pas le prince des Saïyens Aucun doute là-dessus, cette femme était complexe. Le problème, c'est qu'elle donnait asile à un homme encore plus complexe qu'elle.

La scientifique reprit contenance après quelques secondes de confusion. Elle ne voulait pas parler de Yamcha. Pas avec lui. Il ne pourrait pas comprendre. Elle reprit la conversation où cela l'arrangeait : « Avec un peu de chance il s'en ira et on ne le verra presque pas. », dit-elle plus pour se rassurer elle-même que pour son soit-disant ami. « Nous devrons juste le nourrir et lui donner un endroit où dormir. »

« Hmmm... » L'homme vert croisa les bras en la regardant. Elle n'était pas une femme stupide. En fait, depuis qu'il la connaissait, elle avait su être d'un grand secours. Ce n'était pas forcément de l'inconscience, peut-être que son grand cœur la conduisait à sa perte. Elle était clairement trop agitée, trop passionnée, trop impulsive. Et cette impulsivité les avait conduit à la situation présente. La voir accueillir tous ses congénères et aussi le prince du peuple le plus cruel de l'univers... Visiblement, elle s'était rendue compte de son erreur et elle devrait la réparer. Même lui, qui se considérait comme un être plutôt rationnel, il avait été surpris en l'entendant les inviter tous chez elle comme on invite deux amis pour le week-end. Et la scientifique n'y avait vu aucun problème. Ça se voyait qu'elle était une enfant gâtée. _"Il vaudrait mieux que je les garde à l'œil tous les deux, surtout Végéta." _

« Maintenant, je m'en vais pour de bon. Au revoir Bulma. » et il s'éleva un peu dans les airs. Il se demanda s'il devait le dire ou non mais c'était son devoir de le faire alors il ajouta :

« Ne le mets pas en colère. »

« Au revoir, Piccolo. » répondit Bulma sans s'étonner que cet être vert avec une cape disparaisse par la voie des airs.

_"Que je ne le mette pas en colère ? Qu'a-t-il voulu dire par là ? Mais je suis la douceur même ! Humpff !"_

o-o-o-o

* * *

Bulma revint sur ses pas pour retourner vers la maison. Sa mère et son père étaient en grande discussion avec un des extraterrestres. En passant à leur hauteur, la scientifique les salua de la main et se décida à entrer dans la maison après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Végéta était calé dans sa chaise et entouré d'une montagne d'assiettes vides. La voyant entrer, il se leva lentement et s'approcha à grands pas tranquilles. La jeune femme le regarda venir à sa rencontre sans faire un geste. Il s'arrêta devant elle et inclina sa tête vers elle. Il fronça le nez et inspira.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », lui demanda-t-elle nullement impressionnée.

Il se redressa.

« Ça y est, le Namek est parti ? », préféra demander le prince avec un geste de dégoût.

La question surprit Bulma car elle impliquait qu'il savait que Piccolo était resté dans les parages jusqu'alors. « Tu parles de Piccolo ? », l'interrogea-t-elle à son tour.

« Je me moque de son nom. Je parle de l'ami de Kakarot. Il est parti ou il se cache toujours sur le toit du vaisseau ? »

« Tu sais quoi... Tu devrais enlever ces vêtements déchirés que tu portes. Je ne supporte pas de voir un homme avec des vêtements sales. », fit remarquer la scientifique sans se laisser démonter.

Ce commentaire déstabilisa un peu le prince, même si sa réaction fut pratiquement imperceptible : « Non, humaine ! », corrigea-t-il. « Je n'enlèverai rien. J'ai survécu longtemps avec mon uniforme de combat. »

« Mais il est déchiré et sale ! » protesta Bulma. Elle n'en revenait pas que cela ne le gêne pas de se promener dans ces hardes.

_"Ah ! Les hommes !",_ pensa-t-elle dégoûtée.

« Il n'est pas question que tu te promènes chez moi en haillons alors je devrai t'acheter des vêtements. Demain, j'enverrai quelqu'un t'en chercher. Mais je crois que j'ai quelque chose là-haut dans ma chambre. » mais elle rejeta l'idée à l'instant même. L'idée lui parut grotesque et le pincement au cœur qu'elle ressentit la mit en colère, Végéta ne mettrait pas les vêtements de Yamcha, surtout qu'ils lui seraient trop grands. Son petit ami était beaucoup plus grand que ce prince grincheux.

« Et alors ? », demanda-t-il, sans faire cas de son explication. Tout ce qu'il avait entendu n'était que des bavardages inutiles. Il continuerait à porter son uniforme, un point c'est tout.

« Et alors quoi ? », lui demanda-t-elle, fixant ses yeux bleus sur la figure du prince.

Végéta fulminait. « Je ne supporte pas d'avoir à me répéter... Où est l'être vert ! », reprit le prince en constatant que cette conversation l'irritait profondément.

« Écoute ! », s'exclama Bulma, écœurée. « Je ne te permets pas de me crier après ! »

« Alors réponds quand on te demande, humaine ! », lui rétorqua-t-il furieux.

« Je m'appelle Bulma ! Bulma ! Tu as des problèmes de mémoire ? »

« Je m'en fiche de ton nom, insolente ! »

Bulma se dressa de toute sa hauteur, indignée : « Et ne m'insulte pas, ingrat ! Je t'ai recueilli chez moi ! Je t'ai offert mille assiettes que tu as englouti comme... comme un animal ! »

« Tu ne m'as pas recueilli, terrienne ! C'est moi qui vous fait l'honneur de ma présence sur cette planète ! »

« Et voici le four ! Quel dommage que vous ne mangiez pas car nous aurions pu vous cuisiner de délicieux petits plats et... », Madame Brief venait d'entrer par la porte suivie par trois Nameks « Oups ! », s'exclama-t-elle en découvrant la scène de la cuisine. « Allons-nous-en, allons... » et elle engagea les Nameks à revenir sur leurs pas par des gestes, ensuite elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

Bulma et Végéta, après l'interruption, reprirent ensemble leur souffle pour retrouver leur calme.

« Oui, Piccolo s'en est allé. » La jeune femme fut la première à parler.

Le prince croisa les bras sans la regarder. « Bien. Il ne t'a pas menti. Il est parti. Je ne sens plus son énergie. »

« Si tu le savais déjà, pourquoi tu me le demandes ? », l'interrogea Bulma.

« Je voulais savoir si tu aurais peur une fois que plus personne ne serait là pour te défendre. » Un demi-sourire apparut sur son visage.

« Tu ne me fais pas peur », dit la jeune femme avec conviction.

« Pourtant tu devrais. », lui suggéra-t-il, les lèvres toujours à demi contractées.

« Pourquoi ? », lui demanda-t-elle en levant le menton. Elle continua, « Je t'ai donné à manger... »

« Et j'ai déjà fini », dit-il en terminant sa phrase. « Tu veux me faire du chantage avec de la nourriture ? » La question sonnait presque comme une moquerie.

« Je parie que j'arriverai à te faire me supplier à genoux pour un peu de nourriture... », le défia-t-elle en souriant.

Végéta se retint de rire. Il se contenta de garder son demi-sourire. Elle était effrontée, aucun doute là-dessus. « Je ne supplie jamais, femme. Je suis le Prince des Saïyens. Je ne demande même pas. J'exige. »

« Ha ha ha ! », Bulma éclata d'un rire sarcastique, la bouche grande ouverte. « Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu n'exiges rien de moi ou de mes parents... »

« Quoi ? Que ferais-tu ? », interrogea Végéta, intrigué. _"Ça devient intéressant...",_ se dit-il, _"Que pourrait faire une insignifiante terrienne face au prince des Saïyens ? »_

La scientifique soupira. « Je suis épuisée, Végéta, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer. », lui dit-elle; les yeux au sol. « Maintenant, je vais te montrer où tu pourras dormir, parce que même la royauté doit dormir, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle ne le vaincrait pas à ce jeu de subtilité alors qu'elle tombait de fatigue.

« On peut dormir n'importe où. », rétorqua-t-il sans relever l'ironie.

« Comment peux-tu avoir autant envie de discuter alors que tu es au moins aussi fatigué que moi ? », s'exclama-t-elle en écartant les bras, exaspérée.

Végéta fronça les sourcils encore plus qu'à la normale. « De quoi parles-tu ? », demanda-t-il en gonflant la poitrine.

« En sortant de la chambre de gravité, tu as vacillé sur tes jambes et après, dans la cuisine, ta main a tremblé. Tu ne te sens pas bien. » Bulma plongeait ses yeux dans ceux du prince, à présent, écarquillés de surprise.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, humaine. »

« Bulma », corrigea à l'instant la scientifique. Il fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue :

« Je t'ai dit que j'allais parfaitement bien. », il bougea nerveusement son corps. Il avait pu tromper des centaines de guerriers pendant des milliers de batailles et cette simple terrienne l'avait observé et percé à jour en moins d'une minute.

« Tu devrais aller dormir. »

« Je dormirai quand il me plaira. », affirma le prince en détournant le regard vers l'escalier. Mais il repoussa à l'instant l'idée qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Bulma décida de ne pas jouer le jeu du Saïyen Elle ne voulait pas discuter davantage contrairement à lui. Elle était trop fatiguée.

« Comme tu voudras... », murmura-t-elle. « Viens, je vais te montrer où vous allez tous dormir. », et elle fit le mouvement de se retourner.

« Un instant ! », s'écria-t-il. « Comment ça, "tous" ? »

« Tu dormiras avec les autres. », répondit-elle sans le regarder.

« N'imagine même pas que je vais dormir avec ces grenouilles ! », s'exclama-t-il, furieux.

_"Ces grenouilles ?",_ pensa Bulma, amusée. Elle le regarda. « Ces grenouilles ? », se décida-t-elle à dire avec un sourire.

Il se redressa et affirma : « Je dormirai dans la chambre de gravité. »

« Mais il n'y a pas de lit là-bas... » La scientifique en était abasourdie.

« Je suis un guerrier de l'espace, femme. J'ai déjà dormi dans des endroits bien pires. »

« Bulma. », corrigea-t-elle de nouveau.

« Je dormirai dans la chambre de gravité. », répéta Végéta. « Et il n'y a rien à ajouter, _femme !_ », dit-il en insistant sur ce dernier mot. Il sortit de la cuisine pour retourner au petit vaisseau.

Bulma se retourna pour monter les escaliers en l'injuriant. Elle se rendit directement à sa chambre.

o-o-o-o

* * *

"Maudite femme bizarre ! Si elle n'était pas une amie de Kakarot, je t'aurais désintégrée sur le champ. Elle m'a même crié dessus ! A moi ! Aaah ! J'aurais dû la réduire en cendres à l'instant même. Non. Je ne peux pas la tuer, elle sait quelque chose. Elle me sera utile pour connaître ton maudit secret, Kakarot. Elle ne me l'avouerait pas sous la torture. Apparemment, ces humains tiennent beaucoup les uns aux autres. Le petit nain blanc ami du type à trois yeux avait sacrifié sa vie pour l'autre. Les idiots ! Ça n'a servi à rien."

Souvenirs de bataille. Calme.

"J'aurais voulu pouvoir la torturer. Voyons voir ce que cette prétentieuse stocke ici. Une trousse à pharmacie. Ça pourrait m'être utile pour l'entraînement. Bah, il n'y a presque rien à l'intérieur. Des bandes, des ciseaux, une bouteille. Un liquide jaune. Beurk ! Quelle odeur désagréable a ce truc. C'est sûrement un poison. Je devrais faire plus attention. Il y a quelque chose d'écrit. Si seulement j'avais mon détecteur. Merde ! Je devrais apprendre la langue des terriens. Je ne peux pas leur faire confiance."

Détermination.

"Non, je ne peux pas la tuer, mais aujourd'hui j'aurais pu le faire un million de fois. Où puis-je dormir là-dedans ? Il y a peut-être quelque chose pour ça... J'aurais dû monter l'escalier et choisir n'importe quelle chambre. C'est sûrement en haut que se trouvent les chambres de la famille. J'aurais dû dormir dans le meilleur lit. Non. Plutôt mourir que de partager plus de choses avec eux. Même si je devrais prendre une douche. Demain, je ratisserai cette planète et je me baignerai quelque part. Dans cette caisse, il n'y a que des outils. Stupides humains ! Mais cette femme aux yeux bizarres est intelligente. Je devrais me méfier d'elle. Elle trame à coup sûr quelque chose. Elle croit qu'elle va me tromper avec sa fausse gentillesse, cette espèce de... Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas si intelligente après tout. Sinon, elle serait plus puissante. Quoiqu'elle n'a pas l'air intéressée par le pouvoir... Bah ! Bêtises ! Tout le monde cherche le pouvoir. Les autres ont l'air stupides. Sa mère est insupportable. Oui, c'est **elle**, la plus dangereuse. Ahh ! Dans ces tiroirs non plus il n'y a rien qui puisse me servir pour appuyer ma tête. Je devrai à nouveau utiliser mon armure pour dormir. » Colère. Comment ose-t-elle ne pas avoir peur de moi ? Je me suis approché pour sentir sa peur et pas un soupçon de terreur ! Elle sentait juste une odeur répugnante, sûrement une mixture de sorcière. La peur sent bon. Mais pour qui elle se prend ? Visiblement, elle est folle. Oui. Sinon elle ne serait pas venue sur Namek. Et sinon, elle aurait peur de moi. Pourquoi est-elle allée sur Namek ? Ah, oui. Son petit ami. Ce pauvre imbécile. Les saïbamen l'ont tué sans problème."

Diversion

"Combien d'entrée y a-t-il ? Bien. Seulement une. Je dormirai à côté. J'éteindrai les lumières. Si j'ai tué son petit ami, comment a-t-elle pu m'inviter à vivre ici ? Maudite sorcière ! Elle a un plan. Elle veut se venger. Elle est intelligente mais pas autant que moi. Elle va essayer. Je n'ai qu'à la supporter jusqu'à ce qu'ils ressuscitent Kakarot. Je vais m'entraîner pour le dépasser et après je les tuerai tous."

Espoir

"Humpf, elle a deviné que j'étais fatigué. Je le dépasserai. Je ne me souvenais pas de ce trou dans mon armure. Hmm... Freezer. C'est moi qui aurais dû te tuer ! Moi ! Pas cet imbécile de Kakarot. Super-Saïyen. Un guerrier comme moi. Je serais le plus puissant. Comment a-t-il fait ? Comment ? Après, je n'aurai pas de rival. L'univers sera à moi. Freezer ! Répugnant lézard homo ! J'ai passé tant de temps à attendre. Tant de temps..."

Rêve. Cauchemar.

o-o-o-o

* * *

_"Bien, maintenant je vais dormir tranquille",_ se dit Bulma en se jetant sur son lit. Elle s'était mise à penser à tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours mais cela lui fit une peine extrême. Elle avait décidé au moment où ils avaient mis le cap sur la maison de ne plus revenir dessus. C'était douloureux. Toute cette terreur, tout ce sang. C'était trop. Elle aimait l'aventure que représentait un voyage vers une autre planète, c'était une idée attrayante. De nouveaux mondes, de nouveaux horizons, des lieux à explorer, des dangers qui guettent à esquiver. Pourquoi était-elle si curieuse ? Elle savait que sans elle ils n'auraient pas pu aller à Namek, Goku n'aurait jamais pu s'entraîner et devenir Super-Saïyen. _"Sans moi, l'histoire ne serait pas la même.",_ se dit-elle avec orgueil. Goku, son cher ami Goku, son ami fidèle depuis l'enfance. Maintenant, il était mort et le petit Son Gohan avait perdu son père et Chichi était maintenant seule. Ensuite, elle se gronda à voix haute : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? », elle se releva. « Mon petit ami a été tué et je ne pense qu'à la tristesse des autres ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Moi aussi, je me retrouve seule ! » Elle se tourna vers la table de nuit. Elle vit la photo posée dessus. A nouveau, elle ressentit un pincement au cœur

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'irrita-t-elle contre elle-même en se redressant dans le lit. « C'est vrai : ce Saïyen prétentieux va vivre ici ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je cherche les ennuis ? » Elle frappa des poings sur le lit. « Je l'ai invité dans un moment de joie hystérique et maintenant il ne s'en ira pas... Il n'a nulle part où aller ! Moi non plus à sa place, je resterais ! »

« Maudite soit ma bonté naturelle ! »

« Il veut attendre Goku pour l'affronter... Ces stupides Saïyens, on dirait qu'ils ne pensent qu'à se battre. Ça doit être son mobile. Mais il n'a nulle part où aller... », se répéta-t-elle pour se convaincre. « Il est l'instigateur de la mort de Yamcha... Oh, mon Dieu, Yamcha ! J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour pour ça. » La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus fixait le portrait sur la table de nuit. Ils sortaient déjà ensemble quand ils avaient pris cette photo. C'était le jour où Yamcha lui avait fait la surprise de l'emmener faire un pique-nique à la campagne mais la chance était tellement contre eux qu'il avait plu et qu'ils durent se réfugier dans une petite grotte. C'est là qu'ils avaient pris la photo, trempés et complètement saouls après avoir bu autant de vin. Elle se demanda depuis combien de temps ils n'avaient pas pu s'amuser et faire mille folies ensemble et elle s'étonna en réalisant que cela faisait plus d'un an. Elle s'assit sur le lit et prit la photo entre ses mains. La dernière fois, c'était quand elle lui avait demandé de l'emmener à la plage et qu'il avait cédé devant son insistance. Rien de spécial. Elle ne se souvenait pas si c'était avant ou après l'arrivée du frère malveillant de Goku, il y avait de ça un an tout au plus. « Yamcha », murmura-t-elle. Et son cœur se serra encore. Peut-être qu'elle avait commis une bêtise, un bêtise qui pouvait non seulement mettre en danger sa famille mais aussi la planète entière mais maintenant elle devait se sortir du pétrin dans lequel elle s'était mise. Bien sûr, personne ne saurait qu'elle savait qu'elle s'était trompée.

« Non, il ne fera rien », murmura-t-elle en serrant contre elle la photo. « Il ne peut pas, il n'a rien ni personne, où irait-il sinon ? Aujourd'hui, il était fatigué et il avait faim... » « Mais que tu es bête, Bulma ! », s'écria-t-elle, de nouveau furieuse contre elle-même. »Il pourrait détruire le monde entier d'un de ses rayons laser et toi, tu t'imagines qu'il n'en fera rien parce qu'il a faim... » Elle grogna, mais soudain son visage s'illumina grâce à l'idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Elle venait de comprendre quelque chose qui lui avait échappé pendant sa discussion avec Piccolo. Maintenant après ce dialogue avec elle-même dans son lit, cela la faisait sourire de soulagement. C'était logique, d'une logique écrasante : s'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait alors qu'il avait même un vaisseau spatial pour partir après les avoir éliminés, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il le fasse plus tard. Il avait insinué dans leur conversation dans la cuisine que s'il voulait quelque chose, il le voulait tout de suite. _"Il y a quelque chose qui le retient, c'est sûr. Peut-être son obsession pour Goku, le pauvre idiot croit pouvoir le dépasser."_, se dit-elle en se laissant retomber sur le ventre. _"Il n'est pas idiot. Il est intelligent, mais pas autant que moi. Apparemment, ce damné est un génie en stratégie militaire et les garçons n'arrêtent pas d'admirer sa finesse..."_

« Il le ferait ? », se questionna-t-elle en se levant du lit et sortant sur le balcon. Dans le jardin, sa mère répartissait en trois files un groupe de Nameks motivés pour participer à ce qu'elle tramait.

« Bulma ! », l'appelait-on d'en bas. C'était son père, qui mettait en selle sur son vélo un petit Dendé terrifié pendant que d'autres extraterrestres regardaient en souriant. « Nous allons nous coucher, d'accord ? »

Bulma remarqua comment d'un seul coup, tous les Nameks se bouchèrent les oreilles l'air gênés.

« D'accord ! », lui cria-t-elle. « Moi aussi, je vais me coucher ! A demain ! », dit-elle en disant à tous au revoir de la main. Elle les vit se disperser chacun vers ses appartements : ses parents à l'intérieur de la maison et les Nameks vers leurs espaces. Dendé allait plus vite que les autres. Elle remarqua comment ils évitaient curieusement de passer près de la chambre de gravité, en faisant un détour.

La nuit tombait. Sa vue se fixa sur le vaisseau, aux lumières encore allum_ées. "Dépassera-t-il Goku en s'entraînant là-dedans ?"_ Elle retourna à ses pensées antérieures. _"Il est évident qu'il s'est approprié la chambre de gravité et il a dit à mon père qu'il s'entraînera là-dedans."_, raisonnait-elle en s'appuyant sur la rambarde, la paume de la main sur la joue. _"Il ne me reste qu'à attendre. Ce qui est fait, est fait. Je l'ai invité. et il est là. On ne peut pas faire marche arrière."_ Elle se retourna pour retourner dans sa chambre et se jeta à nouveau sur son lit. _"Je devrais être aimable avec lui. Cet espèce d'imbécile va dormir dans la chambre de gravité..."_ Elle en avait assez de penser au Saïyen et ferma les yeux pour dormir.

o-o-o-o

* * *

« Quelle sale tête de mule, ce Saïyen ! » Bulma se retournait dans son lit en essayant de trouver le sommeil. Fatiguée comme elle l'était, cela paraissait incroyable qu'elle n'y arrive pas. Elle se leva. Elle savait ce qui l'empêchait de fermer l'œil et elle décida d'y remédier. Elle se dit que les robots ménagers ne pourraient pas s'en occuper, elle mettrait plus de temps à les programmer pour une tâche aussi inhabituelle que si elle le faisait elle-même. _"Où mon père a-t-il mis les anciens ? Ah ! Je suis sûre qu'il les a laissés dans un des débarras."_ Elle descendit l'escalier dans le noir. Elle vivait dans cette maison depuis si longtemps qu'elle pouvait y circuler les yeux fermés. Elle sortit par la porte principale et tourna à droite non sans avoir d'abord jeté un coup d'œil à la chambre de gravité allumée. "Sale tête de mule ! »

Le silence s'était fait. Même les Nameks s'étaient endormis aussi. Elle pénétra dans le premier débarras, alluma la lumière et chercha à l'intérieur. _"Quelque chose d'aussi gros devrait sauter aux yeux dans des pièces aussi petites... Hmmm... Non, il n'y en a pas un seul ici..."_ Elle ferma la porte et ouvrit le débarras suivant. _"Merde ! Là non plus ! Je devrais créer une capsule qui en contienne un."_, pensa-t-elle furieuse de l'absurdité de son idée. Elle ferma les yeux et ouvrit le débarras suivant. _"Bingo ! Je savais qu'ils devaient être quelque part par là. Mon père ne jette jamais rien. Même pas ce vieux vélo ! Voyons voir comment je vais sortir ça d'ici..."_

Tama était juché dans l'arbre au centre du jardin. Il savait qu'il était l'animal préféré des lieux et par conséquent, cet arbre était à lui. Le sien et celui d'aucun autre animal. Il avait même réussi à ce que les singes stupides le laissent tranquille. Il leva la tête en entendant des plaintes. On aurait dit que quelqu'un faisait un gros effort. De l'angle derrière la maison, il vit apparaître la fille de son maître traînant quelque chose de très grand et lourd. Il retourna à son repos. Cette femme était folle et ne méritait même pas qu'il fasse l'effort de la comprendre.

« Sale Saïyen, têtu comme une mule... », scandait Bulma de temps à autre en progressant vers la chambre de gravité. « Ce truc pèse autant qu'un mort... Ah... Allez, encore un effort... Allez, Bulma, tu ne connais pas les arts martiaux mais tu dois au moins avoir un peu de force... Allez... Juste encore un peu... », et elle le traîna, le traîna jusqu'à arriver au pied de la chambre. « Enfin ! », s'exclama-t-elle en un souffle en le laissant tomber au sol. Elle soupira soulagée et leva immédiatement les yeux sur le petit vaisseau. Sa colère revint. « Quelle tête de mule, ce Saïyen ! » Elle monta la rampe et frappa de toutes ses forces trois coups contre la porte.

o-o-o-o

* * *

Bom ! Bom ! Bom !

Les coups le réveillèrent en sursaut. Il avait l'habitude de la cruauté de la guerre et, sa mémoire belliqueuse en éveil, il se leva pour se mettre en garde. Tout était sombre et calme autour de lui. Il se relaxa en se rappelant où il se trouvait : dans la chambre de gravité, chez cette famille bizarre, sur Terre. Ce qu'il avait entendu provenait de l'extérieur. Quelqu'un avait touché la porte et après cette journée étrange, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une personne avec une puissance si minuscule qu'elle ne l'avait pas alarmé dans son sommeil. Il se dirigea vers la porte de mauvaise humeur mais trébucha sur ce qui semblait être une barre de fer. Il sourit en se souvenant de la scène de cette soirée. _"Quelle ironie..."_, pensa-t-il. Il repoussa l'objet du pied sur le côté et ouvrit la porte. Il n'y avait personne. Il regarda par terre et leva un sourcil perplexe en voyant l'objet étendu là. _"Pourquoi avait-elle fait une chose pareille ?"_

Sur le seuil de la porte, se trouvait un matelas.

o-o-o-o

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

* * *

**Alors, ça vous a plu ? Généreux, ces longs chapitres, n'est-ce pas ? Et cela va devenir de plus en plus palpitant.**

**Merci de laisser une critique si vous avez aimé, ça m'encouragera à continuer à traduire la suite. ^_^  
Cela fera aussi plaisir à Dramaaa.**

**Dimitrova (traductrice)**


	4. Je le mérite

**Sur le Toit**

**Auteur : Dramaaa**

_Traduction de l'espagnol : Dimitrov_a

**CHAPITRE 3**

_« Je le mérite. »_

o-o-o-o

* * *

Le matin suivant, Bulma se réveilla bien reposée mais très tard. Elle ouvrit les yeux et étira son corps comme si elle avait dormi cent jours. Elle eut du mal à se redresser mais quand elle y parvint, la photo de Yamcha tomba par terre. Elle la ramassa et la contempla à nouveau. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir dormi en la tenant. La colère qu'elle ressentait envers elle-même reprit de plus belle. Il serait bientôt de retour et il lui pardonnerait. _"Ce que j'ai fait lui donnera l'occasion de me prouver son amour, il faudra qu'il me pardonne."_ Qui mieux qu'elle pouvait tourner la situation à son propre avantage ? Il la connaissait, il savait qu'elle se laissait facilement emporter par ses émotions. _"Il n'a pas intérêt à me critiquer pour ça car je sais bien qu'il adore mon côté imprévisible !"_ Cette fois, elle redirigea son colère contre lui. Elle reposa la photo à sa place et elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour se situer. Immédiatement, elle se leva pour aller prendre une douche à la salle de bains.

Sous la douche, elle se mit à repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé la veille, l'arrivée des Nameks chez elle et comment Végéta s'était obstiné à vouloir dormir dans la chambre de gravité. _"Quelle fichue tête de mule, ce Saïyen..."_, se dit-elle en se savonnant. Une fureur monumentale l'envahit en réalisant qu'il était facilement parvenu à ses fins. _"La prochaine fois, Bulma... il faudra que tu te méfies !" _Elle n'aimait pas perdre, même pas une stupide discussion. Mais ensuite, elle lui avait apporté un matelas. Il était son invité après tout. _"Ah, Yamcha avait raison finalement, c'est moi qui crée mes propres problèmes..."_ Elle sortit de la baignoire, s'habilla rapidement, se réjouissant du contact des vêtements propres et descendit à la cuisine, sa brosse à la main.

Les assiettes et les plateaux de la veille s'y trouvaient encore, mais cette fois, complètement vides. Quelqu'un avait l'air d'avoir fini les restes du jour précédent et Bulma devina qui s'en était chargé.

« Bonjour papa ! » Son père était à quatre pattes sous la table. "Que fais-tu là-dessous ? » Elle ouvrit le frigo pour se chercher quelque chose à manger.

« Ah, bonjour ma fille ! » Il se remit debout. « Je cherchais la balle de Tama, je ne la vois pas dans tout ce désordre. Ce n'est plus une heure pour prendre ton petit-déjeuner, il est midi passé. », lui dit-il, en regardant autour de lui. La balle devait se trouver par là.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible ! », s'exclama Bulma en regardant l'horloge de la cuisine. « Midi vingt ? Combien d'heures ai-je dormi ? » Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle fit le compte, incrédule : « J'ai dormi quinze heures ! » Elle s'assit sur la chaise, les yeux écarquillés, abandonnant sa brosse sur la table.

« C'est normal, Bulma, le voyage a été long... Ah, la voilà ! » Il avait trouvé le jouet de son chat sous le réfrigérateur.

« Quinze heures... », murmura sa fille en buvant un jus de raisin.

« Ce qui est étonnant, c'est plutôt la conduite de ton ami, le Saïyen. », reprit son père qui maintenant semblait chercher autre chose.

« Quoi ? » Cette remarque la fit revenir à la réalité. « Ce n'est pas mon ami. Je t'ai déjà dit que je l'ai invité juste parce qu'il nous a aidés sur Namek. » Elle prit un biscuit qui restait sur un plat au centre de la table.

« Eh bien, quand je suis descendu, vers sept heures, il s'entraînait déjà dans la chambre de gravité et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir dans la cuisine, il avait déjà fini les restes, ce qui veut dire qu'il avait déjeuné avant... Mais où est passé ce chat ? » Une fois encore, il se baissa pour tout de suite relever la tête au dessus de la table pour que sa fille le voie. « De ton vaisseau, il sortait des éclairs jaunes, Bulma... Pffioum ! Paam ! », son père faisait de grands gestes et ses petites yeux derrière ses lunettes de métal s'illuminaient. On aurait cru un enfant qui racontait une histoire de guerre. « On aurait dit que la maison allait s'écrouler ! », conclut-il, amusé, en sortant entièrement de dessous la table tout en disant : « Pas étonnant qu'il ait cassé la chambre de gravité... »

« Il a cassé la chambre de gravité ? » La jeune femme faillit s'étrangler avec le biscuit. « Comment ça il l'a cassée ? »

« Eh bien... », commença à expliquer son père depuis le sol. « On n'a pas beaucoup parlé, il m'a juste dit qu'il l'avait montée à 150G. »

« Cent cinquante ! », s'écria-t-elle, indignée. « Mais Goku n'a jamais dépassé les cent ! Cet homme est un imbécile ! » Elle regarda de côté en croisant les bras.

« Je ne suis pas entré dans le vaisseau pour évaluer les dégâts mais vu de l'extérieur, je lui ai dit que je mettrais environ deux semaines à le réparer... Et il s'est envolé ! Il avait l'air dégoûté... » M. Brief se mit à rire, amusé.

« J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas insulté. Il t'a dit quelque chose ? », demanda Bulma, furieuse.

Mais son père ne répondait pas.

- Papa...

« Hein ? » Il revint à lui-même sous la table. « Ah non, il ne m'a rien dit. Il est juste parti... Tama ! Tama ! Où es-tu ? »

« Papa... »

A nouveau, un silence.

« Papa ! », s'écria Bulma pour que son père lui prête attention.

« Je t'écoute, ma fille, je t'écoute... » Il leva la tête pour la voir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour la chambre de gravité, je la réparerai. C'est à moi de m'occuper de Végéta, d'accord ? », affirma-t-elle avec sérieux.

« Comme tu voudras, ma fille, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas... » Il plongea à nouveau la tête sous le meuble.

« C'est à moi de le faire. », insista la scientifique. Elle ne voulait pas voir ses parents près de ce psychopathe. « Tu n'as pas vu un matelas dehors ? », demanda-t-elle, changeant de sujet.

« Quoi ? Un matelas ? Dehors ? » M. Brief sembla mettre du temps à digérer la question.

« Oui, dans le jardin. Tu l'as vu ? » La jeune femme ne se rendait pas compte de l'étrangeté de sa question.

« Hmm... Laisse-moi réfléchir... » Son père leva les yeux au plafond quelques secondes. « Non, je n'ai vu aucun matelas dehors. » Il était habitué aux questions bizarres de sa fille.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Bulma. « Alors il l'a utilisé en fin de compte... », murmura-t-elle, triomphante. « Et les Nameks ? », demanda-t-elle. Le scientifique n'avait pas l'air de l'entendre de là-dessous. « Papa... », l'appela-t-elle en vain. « Papaaa... » Cette fois, ce fut elle qui glissa la tête sous la table. Son père était complètement absorbé par la recherche de son chat. « Papa ! », l'appela-t-elle plus fort, parvenant à l'arracher à son monde intérieur.

« Ah oui... » Son père réagit en se levant et elle se redressa à nouveau sur sa chaise. « Certains jouent avec les animaux, d'autres sont avec ta mère pour apprendre à chanter et ceux qui restent regardent la télévision. »

« Ils apprennent à chanter ? » La jeune femme allait devoir s'habituer à ce que sa maison devienne encore plus extravagante qu'auparavant.

« Écoute, Bulma, si tu vois Tama, apporte-le-moi au laboratoire, d'accord ? Il faut que je retourne à mon travail. », dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Tu ne vas pas au bureau ? », demanda sa fille en se servant un autre verre de jus de fruit.

« Pas cette semaine. Je crois que nous avons bien assez de bazar ici, tu ne crois pas ? » Il lui sourit et sortit en direction de son laboratoire. En traversant le jardin, il esquiva au passage quelques nouveaux arrivants qui le saluèrent avec un sourire sincère.

o-o-o-o

* * *

« Maman... » Elle appelait sa mère depuis la porte de la cuisine qui donnait sur le jardin. Mme Brief était en train d'aligner un groupe de ses hôtes exactement comme la veille : en trois files et ils se laissaient rapidement placer. Ils avaient l'air concentrés et prêts à obéir à la femme blonde qui les dirigeait.

« Oh, ma petite chérie ! Tu t'es enfin réveillée ! », s'exclama-t-elle avec émotion en venant vers elle. « Tu ne trouves pas ça merveilleux d'avoir autant d'invités aussi aimables ? Quel dommage qu'ils ne mangent pas mais pour le reste ils sont divins ! »

« Oui. », répondit Bulma souriant en se rendant compte que sa mère n'était pas si loin que ça de la vérité. « Ce sont des êtres presque divins... » Et elle les observa pendant qu'ils changeaient une fois ou plus de place dans le chœur

« Eh dis-moi, ma petite chérie, où est mon invité préféré ? », demanda-t-elle en joignant les mains et fermant encore plus les yeux.

« Ben, je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas encore vu. », répondit la jeune femme.

« Oh, tu aurais dû le voir ce matin, ma chérie. Il volait dans les airs à l'intérieur de ce vaisseau que tu as construit. Il est vraiment fort, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et comment sais-tu qu'il volait, maman ? », demanda la scientifique en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à son entraînement.

Bulma fit une sale tête.

« Mais ma fille, ne sois pas jalouse, c'était juste un petit coup d'œil de rien du tout... »

_"Génial !",_ pensa Bulma, "_je me mets en colère pour sa propre sécurité et elle croit que je suis jalouse."_

« Je ne suis pas jalouse, maman, c'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu... » Elle réfléchit quelques secondes. Elle ne voulait pas que sa mère sache que c'était dangereux. Elle n'avait pas à le savoir. Cela lui vaudrait des ennuis et beaucoup de questions désagréables de sa part. « ...que tu passes trop près de lui quand il s'entraîne. », préféra-t-elle dire, et elle poursuivit : « C'est un entraînement très dur et risqué. Ils sont plus forts que nous alors il pourrait arriver... » Ici, elle respira profondément. « ... qu'il te blesse accidentellement si tu passes trop près. Alors s'il te plaît, garde tes distances. », lui suggéra-t-elle plus comme un ordre que comme un simple conseil.

« Oh, ma fille, ce que tu peux être sérieuse parfois... » Sa mère essayait de minimiser l'importance de ce qui venait d'être dit. « Et vous avez bien dormi ? »

Ce pluriel donna la chair de poule à Bulma : « Comment ça, _"vous"_ ? »

« Ma petite chérie, je ne t'ai pas vue arriver avec Yamcha, je t'ai vue avec cet homme si viril, alors j'ai supposé que... »

La jeune femme soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, elle se cacha le visage d'une main et hocha la tête. « Maman... », commença-t-elle mais sa mère poursuivait avec sa théorie :

« Et ensuite, je vous ai vus dans la cuisine vous disputer comme si vous étiez très intimes, tu vois...

« Maman... » Bulma continuait à secouer la tête.

« ...je ne te le reproche pas, tu sais. Il est si mystérieux et séduisant... »

-« ..Maman... »

« ... et cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas vu ton petit ami que j'ai pensé que tu l'avais laissé pour cet autre guerrier si athlétique... »

« ...Maman... »

« ...et j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour Yamcha, c'est pour cela que je préfère ne pas me mêler de tes affaires... »

« ...Maman ! », explosa enfin Bulma sans retenue. Les Nameks, qui écoutaient bien malgré eux la conversation, s'étaient déjà préparés en se bouchant les oreilles.

« Je t'écoute, ma chérie, je t'écoute. », l'encouragea la blonde sans s'étonner le moins du monde du cri de Bulma.

« Maman. » Elle essaya de se calmer un peu en respirant à fond. « Yamcha, mon petit ami que j'aime, reviendra dans quelques mois, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Nous sommes toujours ensemble... Et arrête d'insinuer des choses pareilles ! » Elle ne pouvait plus se contenir et de ses oreilles jaillissaient de grands jets de fumée. « Mais vous ne parlez jamais ensemble, Papa et toi ? »

« D'accord, ma petite fille, d'accord... » Sa mère essayait de la calmer sans se départir de son étrange sourire. « Ton père et moi avons passé toute la soirée d'hier avec les _maneks_...

« Les Nameks ! », corrigea sa fille.

« Bref, avec les extraterrestres et nous n'avons pas pu parler beaucoup surtout qu'ils étaient si polis que cela me gênait de les questionner. », s'excusa la mère. « Et aujourd'hui, nous avons à peine pu nous voir avec tout ce qui se passe ici... » Elle se tourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa chorale. « J'arrive tout de suite ! », les prévint-elle en leur faisant signe.

« T'ont-ils dit s'il leur manquait quelque chose ? »

« Non, non, non. » Sa mère fit également non de la tête. « Ils ont l'air enchantés, tu ne trouves pas ? » Et elle fit pivoter Bulma pour qu'elle se rende compte par elle-même. Beaucoup d'entre eux riaient avec les animaux tandis que d'autres étudiaient avec curiosité les clubs de golf de son père. Près de la piscine se trouvait un groupe concentré à jouer aux cartes pendant que d'autres se promenaient tout simplement.

« Incroyable, c'est comme s'ils s'étaient adaptés à merveille dès le premier jour. »

« Et ils ont dormi très tard alors je suppose qu'ils ont trouvé les lits confortables. », ajouta Mme Brief. La plupart d'entre eux se sont réveillés en entendant l'explosion du vaisseau... Bulma ! Comment as-tu fait pour ne pas te réveiller avec un bruit pareil ? Ton père et moi avons cru que la maison allait s'écrouler ! », s'exclama-t-elle, amusée.

« Oui, Papa m'en a déjà parlé. »

« Mais qu'il est fort, cet homme... »

« Maman... »

« D'accord, ma chérie, je ne dirai plus un mot sur lui. » Et elle lui fit un clin d'œil complice en s'éloignant pour rejoindre sa chorale.

Bulma poussa juste un soupir agacé et la suivit en changeant de sujet. « Maman, tu pourrais programmer les robots pour moi ? Il faut qu'ils rangent ma chambre et la cuisine. On dirait qu'un ouragan est passé par ici. »

« D'accord, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais rentrer les programmer... » - Sa mère ne semblait pas l'avoir écoutée. « Non, non et non... », commença-t-elle à dire aux Nameks. « Vous, le monsieur vert d'en haut... Non ! L'autre monsieur vert, oui , vous. Je vous ai dit que vous deviez rester dans cette rangée car vous avez une voix grave et vous ferez une très bonne basse dans le chœur..

« Maman... » Bulma la suivit. « J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui... »

« Vous allez être le meilleur chœur de la ville ! » Non, sa mère n'avait pas écouté.

« Maman ! », lui cria-t-elle pour la faire revenir sur terre.

« Oui, oui. Ranger ta chambre et la cuisine. Aucun soucis, ma fille, j'ai entendu... »

« Qu'ils changent les draps de mon lit mais sans les parf... »

« Très bien, concentrons-nous, messieurs. Je veux entendre la rangée d'en haut. Répétez avec moi :

« Mi mi mi mi mi mi mi mi ! »

« Mi mi mi mi mi mi mi mi ! »

« Parfait, parfait ! » Mme Brief en bondissait d'émotion. « Bulma, tu as entendu cette merveille ? »

Mais Bulma n'était déjà plus là.

o-o-o-o

* * *

« Excusez-moi. » Bulma s'était approchée de deux Nameks qui se promenaient tranquillement dans le jardin.

« Oui, bonjour... », dit l'un d'entre eux un peu nerveux.

« Cela vous dérangerait de dire à vos amis qu'il faudrait qu'ils passent à mon laboratoire vers trois heures ? J'aimerais faire un bilan médical à chacun d'entre vous. »

« Non, bien sûr. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mademoiselle Brief. A trois heures, nous serons tous devant votre laboratoire. », répondit-il poliment en inclinant la tête.

« Par groupe de dix. Comme ça, vous n'aurez pas à attendre pour rien. D'accord ? » La jeune femme leur sourit.

« Très bien, en groupe de trois à dix heures... Non ! En groupe de dix à partir de trois heures » , se corrigea-t-il, gêné.

« Parfait, et appelez-moi juste Bulma, s'il vous plaît. Il n'y a que dans les bureaux de ma famille qu'on m'appelle Mademoiselle Bulma. Chez moi, je ne laisserai personne m'appeler comme ça, c'est trop bizarre. Vous ne trouvez pas ? Vous êtes nos invités. », affirma-t-elle en souriant.

Le Namek paraissait plus détendu. « D'accord, _'juste Bulma'_. Je voudrais encore vous remercier pour... »

« Bulma » , corrigea la scientifique. « Et vous n'avez pas à me remercier, je vous assure. Toute ma famille est enchantée de vous accueillir. »

Les deux Nameks sourirent de nouveau. L'hospitalité de cette famille était digne d'admiration. Ils attendaient qu'elle mette un point final à la conversation mais elle ne disait rien, elle continuait à les regarder. Ils se sentirent à nouveau nerveux car ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Bulma, pour sa part, était très tranquille mais elle hésitait à leur poser une question, et après quelques secondes absurdes elle s'exprima :

« Écoutez, je voudrais vous demander quelque chose... »

« Ils levèrent les sourcils et leurs antennes s'inclinèrent vers elle, signe qu'ils l'écoutaient.

« Végéta vous a-t-il dérangés ? Vous a-t-il dit quelque chose qui vous ait... disons, intimidés ?

« Eh bien... », répondit le Namek le plus grand, « il n'a pas besoin de parler pour nous intimider. »

L'autre précisa : « Non, il ne nous a pas adressé la parole. Il y a un moment, il est sorti de ce vaisseau et il nous a regardés. Certains ont cru à son regard qu'il allait nous agresser mais il a parlé avec votre père et après... il s'est envolé. »

« Il s'est envolé ?', dit Bulma, pensive.

« Oui, il s'est envolé. », confirma le plus grand des deux. Un silence pénible se fit à nouveau. Les extraterrestres se regardèrent, inquiets.

« Et dans quelle direction est-il parti ? », demanda encore la scientifique.

« Par là. » Comme un seul homme, ils montrèrent la direction de leurs antennes et de leurs deux mains.

« Vers l'ouest, ah ? » La scientifique scruta le ciel dans la direction indiquée.

« Oui, vers l'ouest » , ajoutèrent-ils en même temps. A nouveau, ils échangèrent des regards nerveux.

« Très bien ! », s'exclama Bulma, les surprenant alors qu'ils étaient sur la défensive. « Au revoir et merci. » Elle leur sourit et se dirigea vers le vaisseau. Elle avait du pain sur la planche et pas de temps à perdre en bavardage. Les Nameks soupirèrent de soulagement et revinrent sur leur pas. Cette femme les mettait mal à l'aise. C'était plus fort qu'eux. Exactement comme le Saïyen.

o-o-o-o

* * *

De l'extérieur, on aurait dit que le vaisseau était déformé, comme un ballon dans lequel on aurait insufflé trop d'air pour sa capacité. Bulma poussa un soupir furieux en montant la rampe d'accès et sa colère augmenta encore quand elle entra. Le panneau de contrôle était détruit, il fumait encore et toutes les vitres de protection des compteurs avaient éclaté comme si l'explosion était partie de l'intérieur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au sol et vit la trousse à pharmacie ouverte. Étrangement, le matelas n'était nulle part en vue et cela l'intrigua. Elle sortit la caisse à outils de son caisson et se mit au travail.

o-o-o-o

* * *

« Eh, Charlie ! T'es sûr que c'est par là que tu disais avoir vu beaucoup d'ours ? Moi, tout ce que je vois, ce sont de ridicules petits écureuils ! » L'homme gros et grisonnant se frayait un passage dans la forêt d'une main et tenait dans l'autre un fusil pointé vers le sol.

« Patience, ils vont venir, il faut juste qu'on évite de faire du bruit. Je t'ai dit qu'hier... »

« Bah ! J'en ai marre d'attendre accroupi derrière un rocher. », se plaignit le plus âgé. « Si on avançait un peu, on verrait peut-être des traces qui prouvent qu'il y en a dans les alentours. Tu es militaire, tu devrais savoir ces choses-là... » Il regarda derrière lui en remarquant que son ami s'était figé sur place... « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », lui demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

« Tu entends ça ? » Le plus jeune des deux avait enlevé sa casquette verte de militaire et restait immobile pour mieux entendre. « Je crois que c'est de l'eau... »

« De l'eau ? »

« Viens, suis-moi. » Et il prit la tête en se dirigeant vers où semblait provenir le bruit. Au bout de quelques mètres, « Oui, c'est sûr il y a de l'eau... » Et il rit. « Nous allons enfin pouvoir remplir nos gourdes, Suro ! », lui cria-t-il fou de joie retenant sa casquette de la main tout en courant.

« Il était temps ! Finalement, cette virée ne nous réservait pas que des déceptions ! », fit remarquer l'homme grisonnant en accélérant le pas.

Charlie était toujours en tête et il lança d'un ton moqueur par dessus son épaule : « Arrête de faire ton râleur, Suro ! Après, on cherchera la voiture. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'hier avec ton frère, on a eu de la veine dans cette forêt, alors aujourd'hui ça ne pouvait pas être aussi... » En regardant à nouveau devant lui, il vit un étrange objet qui pendait d'une branche. Il s'arrêta brusquement. C'était creux, blanc et doré et on aurait dit que c'était brisé. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Il le souleva du canon de son fusil pour l'inspecter.

« Lâchez mon armure. », dit une voix sur sa gauche. Il sursauta mais garda son calme.

« Eh ! Qui es-tu ? » Suro tenait déjà en joue le propriétaire de la voix. C'était un homme pas très grand, avec des cheveux dressés sur la tête à la manière d'une flamme. Le plus étrange était qu'il était nu et ne semblait pas en être incommodé.

Charlie, qui avait connu plusieurs guerres, n'était pas facile à intimider mais cet homme-là, nu et les bras croisés, avait quelque chose à glacer le sang. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

« Baisse ton arme, Suro. » , finit-il par dire sans quitter des yeux l'inconnu. En tant que capitaine, il savait quand donner l'ordre de battre en retrait.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis, mec ! Tu ne vas pas te laisser intimider par un type à poil ! », protesta l'homme grisonnant.

« Suro... non ! » Mais il était déjà trop tard. Il entendit juste le cri de son ami qui venait de disparaître dans les airs en faisant s'envoler au passage un groupe d'oiseaux qui s'éloignèrent étourdis. L'étrange personnage regardait le ciel avec une moitié de sourire aux lèvres. Charlie ne comprit pas ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'avait rien eu le temps de voir, juste Suro se faire aspirer vers le haut. L'homme nu tourna la tête vers lui. Il inspira fort en fermant les yeux et un demi-sourire réapparut sur son visage. Charlie sut qu'il n'avait qu'une chose à faire. Il ramassa l'armure et la remit là où elle était suspendue. Il se retourna en priant que cet être horrible ne lui fasse aucun mal.

o-o-o-o

* * *

« Bulma ? »

La scientifique leva la tête du panneau de contrôle. « Ah, bonjour Piccolo, comment vont Son Gohan et Chichi ? », demanda-t-elle en se replongeant dans cet océan de câbles.

« Bien. » C'est tout ce que le Namek répondit. « Où est Végéta ? »

« Ah, il est parti il y a une semaine environ et n'est toujours pas rentré. Tu me passes la pince ? »

L'homme vert croisa les bras en remarquant la nonchalance de la jeune femme. Si Végéta se promenait seul de par le monde, il créerait sûrement beaucoup de problèmes à plus d'un terrien. « Et ce fin renard a diminué son énergie pour que nous ne le retrouvions pas. », grogna-t-il avec irritation.

« Piccolo... », l'appela la scientifique toujours plongée dans ses câbles en levant la main derrière elle pour recevoir le précieux outil. « La pince... »

Mais Piccolo était déjà parti. Bulma soupira vexée. « Avec leur stupide manie de s'envoler... Il aurait quand même pu me passer la pince ! »

o-o-o-o

* * *

Végéta retourna au bord de la rivière. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il laissa l'armure par terre et s'aspergea le visage avec de l'eau fraîche. Il se leva et chercha parmi la végétation quelques feuilles pour se laver. Il en choisit des grandes dont l'envers était rugueux et qui, de plus, sentaient bon. Il les testa sur sa main pour voir si elles étaient dangereuses et attendit leur effet. Au bout d'un moment, il ne sentait toujours rien, ni brûlure, ni gêne particulière. _"Elles feront l'affaire."_, se dit-il.

Il s'en frictionna vigoureusement tout le corps. Alors qu'il volait à la recherche d'un lieu calme et isolé comme celui-ci, il avait essayé de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait pris un bain. Il en avait été incapable et maintenant non plus il ne s'en souvenait pas. Même après son arrivée dans cette maison dotée de tout le confort, il ne s'était pas lavé. Sur l'une des planètes sur lesquelles Nappa et lui s'étaient arrêtés lors de leur voyage vers la Terre, il avait pu s'asperger d'un peu d'eau avant de la détruire mais ça n'était pas un vrai bain_. "Dans la propriété de cette famille de fous, je suis sûr qu'ils ont de grandes baignoires et de l'eau chaude.",_ pensa-t-il avec rancœur en s'avançant dans la rivière.

L'eau de la rivière était claire, transparente mais elle était trop froide, même pour lui. Malgré tout, il s'avança jusqu'en son milieu et s'immergea un peu. Il pouvait voir les poissons nager entre ses jambes et d'un mouvement brusque, il en attrapa un, qui se débattit dans ses mains. Il sourit. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'il avait quitté la maison et ce serait le dernier animal cru qu'il mangerait. Il rentrerait aujourd'hui.

Pendant quatorze jours terrestres, il avait inspecté cette planète d'incapables et n'y avait croisé que des _insectes_. La planète Terre était agréable car elle fournissait facilement de la nourriture, l'air était respirable et il n'y avait pas de changement brusque de température. Malgré sa pauvreté en richesses naturelles et sa surpopulation en humains, cette planète était un bon endroit qui pourrait être revendu à une riche famille de l'univers. Avant de partir, il devrait supprimer les terriens. Une planète gagnait en valeur si elle était vide de ses habitants d'origine. Il laisserait les animaux car on voyait bien qu'ils étaient pour beaucoup dans la beauté des lieux.

Il mordit dans le poisson qui se débattait encore. Il n'aurait plus à manger d'autres êtres vivants ni à les cuisiner comme il avait dû le faire dans les nombreuses planètes misérables qu'il avait "_visitées"_. Il se souvint de la faim. Il se souvint du froid qui accompagnait tant d'expéditions. Il se souvint de l'angoisse qu'il ressentait en revenant au cœur de l'empire de Freezer après chaque mission. Il se souvint du dégoût de ne trouver aucun guerrier capable de lui faire face ne serait-ce qu'une minute, et aussi comment il se sentait misérable de ne pas pouvoir vaincre le Lézard.

Tout cela était terminé. Il avait décidé qu'il pouvait profiter des ces stupides arriérés qui l'avaient pris pour invité et les laisser lui préparer cette cuisine délicieuse qu'il avait pu goûter deux fois. Ces deux semaines à étudier la planète avaient suffi pour qu'il se rende compte que ce qu'on lui offrait dans la propriété des terriens qui l'hébergeaient n'était pas si mal s'il devait rester dans ce monde en attendant que le '_troisième classe'_ soit ressuscité. Faibles humains ! Cette maison serait la sienne. La planète entière pourrait lui appartenir. Personne ne pouvait l'en empêcher, même pas ce Namek.

« Malédiction ! Je ne peux pas le faire ! Imbécile de Kakarot ! », remarqua-t-il en frappant l'eau. S'il voulait se venger, il devrait l'attendre avec ces gens désagréables. Cela faisait déjà une douzaine de nuits qu'il passait à la merci des intempéries, dans différents lieux éloignés de la minable civilisation humaine. Il était parti car rester là-bas sans chambre de gravité pour s'entraîner aurait été une véritable torture. S'il voulait découvrir le secret de la transformation en super-guerrier, il faudrait qu'il retourne là-bas avec eux, à l'affût du moindre indice. S'il voulait s'entraîner et le dépasser, quel meilleur endroit que cette résidence avec la chambre de gravité et la technologie qu'avait utilisées ce crétin ? Il se souvint du supplice qu'il avait ressenti ce premier matin, quatorze jours auparavant, sous une gravité de cent cinquante G, et comment la frustration de ne presque pas pouvoir voler l'avait fait exploser de colère et détruire la chambre. Il marmonna entre ses dents et plongea à nouveau dans l'eau. Après quelques brasses, il remarqua que son corps se refroidissait trop. Il sortit pour se réchauffer au soleil.

Ce monde était étrange. Il n'en faisait pas partie mais malgré tout ,il était évident que ses habitants pourraient lui rendre la vie plus facile. _"Je le mérite."_, se dit-il. "_Il faut juste que je contienne la répulsion que je ressens pour eux. Pourquoi refuser ce qu'ils me proposent sans même que j'aie à le demander? Mais il n'est pas question que je dorme avec ces répugnants êtres verts à l'air stupide."_ Il dormirait dans une des chambres de la famille, la meilleure de toutes, comme il se doit. C'était clair comme l'eau de la rivière devant lui. Oui, il monterait à l'étage et se logerait dans la chambre qui lui plairait. Il grimaça en pensant à cette femme bruyante qui ferait tout son possible pour l'empêcher de profiter de ce dont il avait été privé injustement pendant si longtemps. Elle avait décidé pour une raison absurde passée dans sa tête aux cheveux bleu clair, qu'il devait dormir avec les Nameks. Comment avait-elle pu imaginer qu'il accepterait ?

Son uniforme devait déjà être sec. Il s'approcha du rocher où il l'avait étendu et après vérification, il l'enfila, ainsi que l'armure et s'éleva dans les airs.

En dessous, à l'orée de la forêt, un petit écureuil jouait avec une casquette militaire maintenant sans propriétaire.

o-o-o-o

* * *

« Bulma, ma chérie, tu as programmé les robots de cet étage ce matin ? » Madame Brief finissait de débarrasser les quelques assiettes que son mari et elle avaient utilisées.

Sa fille s'assit et appuya son corps sur la table, tournant la tête vers sa mère. « J'en ai marre ! », s'exclama-t-elle ignorant la question. « Il est déjà huit heures passées ? »

« Huit heures dix, ma puce. Tu es très sale, tu devrais te doucher avant de manger. Le poisson est presque prêt. »

« Je me doucherai plus tard. », répondit sa fille.

« Tiens, ma chérie. » Sa mère lui tendit sa brosse à cheveux.

« D'où l'as-tu sortie ? »

« Tu l'as encore laissée ici ce matin. », rétorqua la blonde. « En entrant dans la cuisine, je suis tombée sur un des robots qui tournait sur lui-même comme un fou, ne sachant pas qu'en faire parce qu'il ne pouvait pas la monter dans ta chambre. Cette manie de te brosser les cheveux dans la cuisine n'est pas très distinguée, chérie. »

« Ah, zut, j'avais oublié que je l'avais descendue. », s'excusa la jeune femme en la prenant et la laissant sur le meuble. « Je devrais les améliorer, leur permettre de monter les escaliers par exemple, qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Aux brosses à cheveux ? », demanda Madame Brief distraite, en arrangeant les fleurs d'un vase.

« Aux robots, maman, aux robots. » Ses parents ne faisaient pas attention à ce qu'elle disait. Il fallait qu'elle s'y résigne. Elle préféra changer de sujet. « J'ai faim, je n'ai pas mangé depuis que je me suis levée... »

« Ohhh. », s'exclama la blonde en se tournant vers le four. « Regarde le joli loup de mer que j'ai préparé pour toi. » Et elle l'encouragea de la main à se lever de sa chaise et à jeter un œil à la plaque de cuisson.

« Mais il y a huit poissons ! »; s'exclama Bulma en criant presque.

« Bien sûr, ma fille. » Sa mère avait l'air amusée par la surprise de la jeune femme et elle lui expliqua ce qui pour elle était l'évidence même. « Un pour toi et sept pour Végéta. »

« C'est tous les jours pareil... », se plaignit la scientifique. « Maman, Végéta est absent depuis deux semaines et toi, tu continues à cuisiner pour lui ? Ce soir aussi, Papa m'a dit qu'il ne l'avait pas vu... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie. Il reviendra. »

« Je ne suis pas inquiète ! » Cette fois, Bulma avait vraiment crié. « Je disais juste que... bah ! laisse tomber ! » Et elle s'étala à nouveau à moitié sur la grande table. Comment faire comprendre à cette femme blonde, qui était censée lui avoir donné le jour, qu'elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour Végéta mais de ce qu'il pouvait faire dans la maison ? Elle aurait aimé pouvoir le lui dire sans l'effrayer mais elle ne voyait pas comment. Elle soupira. « Et papa ? », demanda-t-elle changeant à nouveau de sujet.

« Ton père est allé prendre sa douche. », dit-elle en sortant des bouteilles d'eau du réfrigérateur. « Il m'a dit qu'il voulait lire en haut et j'irai le rejoindre bientôt... Oh, Végéta ! Mon petit ! Tu es revenu ! »

Bulma se redressa et regarda vers la porte. Le prince se tenait là, silencieux, à l'observer avant de centrer son regard sur le plateau de poissons situé à côté de madame Brief. Il avait l'air fatigué et écœuré. Propre aussi.

« Nous étions inquiets pour toi, surtout ma fille. »

« Maman ! », un nouveau soupir. « Comment est-ce que je peux te le faire comprendre ! Comment ! »

« J'ai faim. », déclara le Saïyen en traversant la cuisine et s'asseyant au bout de la table.

« Tu pourrais au moins dire bonjour. », fit remarquer sèchement Bulma. Il la regarda à nouveau, impassible. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ces deux dernières semaines, hein ? Tu trouves ça correct de disparaître de la maison où tu es hébergé sans rien dire à personne ? » L'expression indifférente de Végéta fit place à de la contrariété.

« Bulma, ma chérie, tu as passé je ne sais combien de temps à la recherche des tes boules de cristal quand tu étais petite fille et personne ne te le reproche... » Même en la grondant, elle gardait le sourire.

« C'était différent. Maman, il est un invité. », tenta de se justifier la scientifique recentrant ses yeux sur le Saïyen.

« Et comme tout invité, il a le droit à son souper... » Sa mère déposa une énorme assiette devant le prince et se tourna pour préparer le repas de sa fille. La jeune femme lut dans ses yeux noirs le désir de dévorer le plat. Alors qu'elle imaginait qu'il se jetterait immédiatement sur son assiette, il fit exactement le contraire. Il se recula dans sa chaise les bras croisés.

_"Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?"_, se demanda Bulma. Le prince ne quittait pas sa mère des yeux alors qu'elle préparait son poisson et Bulma ne se gênait pas pour l'observer. _"Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas jeté sur la nourriture ? Et pourquoi a-t-il l'air d'étudier chaque geste de ma mère ?"_ Madame Brief n'arrêtait pas de bavarder au sujet des progrès de sa chorale et de la peine qu'elle avait de ne pas compter Piccolo dans son effectif parce qu'il possédait sûrement une très grande voix. C'est du moins ce qu'elle supposait. « Oh, Végéta, si tu pouvais les écouter ! Ils chantent comme des anges ! Et nous avons un répertoire ! Ma fille m'a expliqué que personne ne doit savoir que nous donnons asile à autant d'extraterrestres alors je ne pourrai les inscrire à aucun concours. Quel dommage ! », s'exclama la blonde.

Quand elle eût terminé de préparer l'assiette de sa fille et qu'elle s'approcha pour la poser sous son nez, Végéta relâcha ses bras et prit les couverts pendant que madame Brief sortait de la cuisine.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit Bulma commencer à manger qu'il fit de même, oui, mais à un rythme différent. En mangeant, à aucun moment il n'éleva la vue mais il était conscient que les yeux célestes de la scientifique ne le quittaient pas. Quand Bulma eut fini son assiette, le guerrier l'avait déjà précédé avec la sienne six fois plus remplie. Ils s'observèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait du matelas ? »

Végéta sourit en coin. « Tu ne devrais pas te promener seule la nuit. », dit-il avec ironie, évitant de répondre. « Ce n'est pas prudent. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne me faisais pas peur. », rappela la jeune femme. On aurait dit qu'elle savait à quel point ces paroles blessaient le prince.

« Si je ne te fais pas peur, pourquoi refuses-tu que je dorme à l'étage ? » Son demi-sourire semblait s'éterniser.

« Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai peur. Si tu voulais me faire quelque chose, ce ne sont pas de simples murs qui t'en empêcheraient, n'est-ce pas ? »

Végéta partit d'un éclat de rire étouffé, presque un soupir : « C'est évident. » Il reprit sa posture avec les bras croisés, s'appuyant au fond la chaise, le corps agité. Bulma remarqua comme ses muscles saillaient encore plus à travers le tissus noir. « Alors, pourquoi voulais-tu que je dorme dehors avec les Nameks, humaine ? »

« Bulma. », corrigea la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. « Mon nom est Bulma et nous avons décidé de tous vous loger un peu plus loin. » Elle se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur. Végéta ne la quittait pas du regard. Il avait compris depuis le début qu'elle l'avait étudié, comme il le faisait lui-même à présent. La scientifique se rassit, posant sur la table un pot de glace et deux cuillères. Elle prit la sienne et commença à manger. A nouveau, silence et analyse.

« Je vais monter et je vais choisir... », commença à dire Végéta.

« Tu ne dormiras pas à l'étage. », l'interrompit sèchement la jeune femme. Il était évident que le Saïyen voulait garder la conversation centrée sur les chambres de l'étage dans la ferme intention d'en occuper une à côté des leurs. Elle décida de trancher dans le vif avec cette phrase catégorique. Elle l'avait invité chez elle, oui, elle avait commis une gaffe, mais elle n'avait jamais précisé à quel endroit de la maison. Plus il serait loin de ses parents, mieux cela serait, même si aucun mur n'empêcherait le prince des Saïyens de leur faire du mal si l'envie lui en prenait. Et pour l'instant, il semblait que non. _"Pourquoi est-il revenu ?"_, s'interrogea-t-elle. _"Apparemment, il n'a rayé aucune ville de la carte, ni tué des milliers de personnes pendant son absence, sinon on l'aurait su."_

Le prince était immobile comme une statue. _"Elle vient de me couper la parole ?"_ Il n'en revenait pas. "_Elle vient de m'interrompre et de me donner un ordre ? Elle vient de m'interrompre, de me donner un ordre et en plus elle s'amuse tranquillement avec sa cuillère dans cette mixture ?" _Intérieurement, il maudit pour la énième fois Kakarot à cause de qui il devait supporter cette femme insolente qui avait deviné ses intentions. Il se retint de la tuer sur le champ pour son audace tout comme il avait dû se retenir d'attaquer Freezer et il rit de la comparaison. Il faudrait qu'il l'évite le plus possible car il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à la supporter pendant tout le temps qu'il devrait rester ici. Bulma leva les yeux vers lui en entendant son rire mauvais.

« Tu crois que je te demande la permission, prétentieuse ? Je t'informe juste de ma décision, stupide humaine. Sinon, comment comptes-tu m'empêcher de me choisir une chambre ? »

« Ne m'insulte pas. », répliqua la scientifique en lâchant la cuillère.

« Dis-moi, comment vas-tu m'en empêcher, faible terrienne ? » Il se pencha vers elle.

« Je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi mais je sais que la force ne fait pas tout, _prince_. », lui assura-t-elle en voulait paraître confiante. En vérité, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment l'empêcher de prendre une chambre mais elle avait encore quelques heures pour y réfléchir avant qu'il soit l'heure de dormir. _"Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait le premier jour ?" _Le guerrier allait lui donner plus de fils à retordre qu'elle ne l'avait cru au début.

Végéta parut amusé par l'avertissement de Bulma. Cela l'intrigua même extrêmement. Il se dit qu'il serait divertissant de voir comment elle comptait s'en sortir pour lui faire réaliser ensuite qu'il n'y avait rien à faire contre lui. Dans une autre situation, il n'aurait pas hésité à monter et à lui prouver que personne ne pouvait s'opposer à lui, surtout maintenant qu'il n'avait plus d'adversaire, mais cette femme aux cheveux couleur de l'océan de la Terre, avec son orgueil de se savoir intelligente, faisait en sorte que la situation ne soit pas commune. _"Femme bizarre"_, pensa-t-il intérieurement.

A nouveau, ils se dévisageaient. Tous les deux avaient les bras appuyés sur la table. Cette fois, ce fut Bulma qui rompit le silence :

« Tu es propre. », fit-elle remarquer en l'examinant.

« Pas toi. », rétorqua le Saïyen avec sarcasme.

« Comment oses-tu ? », cria la jeune femme, furieuse, lâchant la cuillère sur la boîte. Végéta ne sourcilla pas. « Pour ton information, j'ai terminé de régler les paramètres de cette maudite chambre de gravité que tu as détruite avant de partir ! C'est pour ça que je suis couverte de cambouis, idiot ! »

Le prince se dressa sur ses pieds en entendant l'insulte et il était sur le point de crier encore plus fort qu'elle quand il fut devancé :

« C'est vrai, mon petit Végéta, elle a passé la semaine à réparer ce vaisseau spatial... » Mme Brief apparut à la porte juste à ce moment. « Mais ce n'est pas la peine de crier, ma fille, et encore moins de sortir de tels qualificatifs. » Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour en sortir deux ramequins de crème.

_"Elle a réparé la chambre de gravité seule ? Sans le vieux ? Et en une semaine ?"_ Le Saïyen tourna le regard vers la femme aux cheveux bleus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Surpris parce qu'effectivement je suis intelligente en plus d'être belle ? », demanda-t-elle en remarquant son air incrédule.

« Plutôt par ta médiocrité. », répondit le Saïyen en parcourant du regard le corps de Bulma pour lui faire comprendre que son aspect était horrible.

« Ecoute, pour une fois que tu es propre, je ne vais pas permettre... », commença-t-elle à dire en croisant les bras.

Une nouvelle interruption : « A ce sujet, je dois lui donner raison, ma petite chérie, tu devrais vite aller prendre un bain. Le chemisier que tu portes est fichu, mon cœur... » Et elle ajouta : « Et comment peux-tu vouloir le laisser dormir avec les _Manuks_ ? Ils sont tellement différents ! Non, non, non et non ! Il n'en est pas question ! »

« Les Nameks, maman ! Et tu as encore écouté aux portes ! » Sa colère était dirigée contre sa mère.

Madame Brief ne nia même pas : « Juste la première partie, ma bichette, après je suis montée voir ton père et on a eu envie de quelque chose à grignoter. » Elle continua comme si de rien n'était : « Il dormira en haut, dans la chambre à côté de la tienne. Je monte tout de suite programmer les robots de l'étage pour qu'ils te la préparent ! » Et elle sortit comme une fusée, rayonnante de joie, emportant ses deux crèmes et ses deux cuillères à l'étage. « Et tu lui montreras sa chambre, chérie ! Et n'oublie pas ta brosse à cheveux ! », dit-elle du haut de l'escalier.

Bulma en resta sans voix tandis que Végéta arborait un demi-sourire. Il était arrivé à ses fins.

« Un jour, tu me raconteras comment tu pensais m'en empêcher... en supposant que tu aies eu un plan, bien entendu... », lui dit le Saïyen en empruntant la porte du jardin. Il se rendit directement à la chambre de gravité.

o-o-o-o

* * *

_"Impertinente !",_ pensa le Saïyen en sortant. Qui aurait pu prédire que cette femelle blonde insupportable le ferait parvenir à ses fins ? Il est vrai que pendant un instant, il avait été intrigué par le plan de la _femme bizarre_, même s'il était pratiquement sûr qu'elle n'en avait aucun. _"Ou peut-être que si ?"_, se demanda-t-il. Deux rencontres avec elle avaient suffi pour se rendre compte qu'elle était futée, bien plus que la moyenne terrestre, intelligente même, sans parler du reste. _"Nous allons voir les changements qu'elle a faits ici..."_Et il s'approcha du panneau de contrôle. Il monta la gravité jusqu'à cent cinquante G de gravité et les lumières rouges de sécurité s'intensifièrent. Son corps réagit en tremblant. « Malédiction ! », blasphéma-t-il. Il s'était entraîné loin d'ici et il avait oublié la terrible douleur que l'on ressentait sous cette pression. Son cœur commença à battre plus rapidement pour compenser le surpoids de son sang. Il décida qu'il ferait des assouplissements et essayerait de se maintenir dans les airs le plus de temps possible pour répéter ses derniers mouvements. Après avoir volé toute la journée pour retourner à cette maison, il ne voulait pas trop forcer son corps et la machine. « Concentre-toi ! », s'ordonna-t-il à voix haute. Et il commença ses exercices.

Deux heures plus tard, il sortit trempé de sueur. Tout était silencieux et obscur, ce qui ne posait aucun problème à un Saïyen aux sens plus affinés que la plupart des humains, même s'il savait que les Nameks lui étaient supérieurs dans ce domaine. Il entra par la porte de la cuisine et monta les escaliers. Si la chambre qu'ils lui avaient choisie ne lui plaisait pas, il en prendrait une autre plus adaptée à son statut. Il alluma la lumière du couloir.

« J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas encore détruit la chambre de gravité. » En haut de l'escalier l'attendait Bulma.

« Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que ce tas de ferrailles supporte ma force. » Il se campa devant elle.

La scientifique fronça les sourcils et réfléchit à une réponse mais cela faisait une heure qu'elle restait réveillée à l'attendre pour mettre un point final à cette formalité pénible, lui indiquer la chambre où il pourrait se reposer. « Suis-moi. »

Quelques mètres plus loin, elle s'arrêta devant une porte qu'elle ouvrit avec l'intention d'entrer. Végéta la devança et lui ferma la porte au nez. La jeune femme donna un coup de pied dans la porte. « Imbécile ! », cria-t-elle.

o-o-o-o

* * *

Il était trop épuisé pour répondre à son insulte, même s'il dût résister à la tentation de se retourner et de lui rendre la pareille. Il regarda autour de lui et il ne ressentit aucun dégoût. L'espace où il se trouvait était d'un blanc immaculé. Il s'étonna en essayant de se souvenir où il avait vu quelque chose d'aussi blanc auparavant. _"Dans les terres du nord de ce monde, oui, tout était blanc." _Mais il ne se souvenait de rien d'antérieur. Une énorme fenêtre avec d'immenses rideaux toujours dans la même couleur occupait presque tout le mur en face. A sa gauche, une porte, une armoire et à côté, un meuble avec des tiroirs. Il les inspecta et découvrit à sa grande surprise qu'ils étaient plein de vêtements, de ces grotesques vêtements terriens avec des étiquettes couvertes d'inscriptions en calligraphie terrienne. Sur le meuble à tiroirs se trouvait un étrange objet rectangulaire de grande dimension. Il pouvait voir son reflet dedans mais cela ne ressemblait pas à un miroir. Il se tourna pour examiner le lit, qui disputait la vedette à la fenêtre. Il lui parut aussi irrésistible que la délicieuse cuisine de la maison. Il était immense. Il s'approcha et posa sa main dessus. Il remarqua qu'il était moelleux et que le tissus qui le recouvrait était doux et de la même couleur que la pièce. Deux oreillers le couronnaient. Il sourit avec regret. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu d'oreiller que pour la première et sans doute la dernière fois, il pensa que cette maison n'était pas si mal. Il se redressa et regarda son reflet dans le gigantesque miroir accroché au mur au dessus du lit. Il s'examina. Il était effectivement propre mais une douche ne lui ferait pas de mal. A peine eut-il commencé à se déshabiller qu'il entendit un bruit provenant de la porte à côté des meubles. _"Comment se fait-il que je n'ai rien remarqué ? Les satanées énergies de ces gens sont si minuscules !"_ Il était déjà posté près de la porte prêt à attaquer quiconque était à l'intérieur quand la porte s'ouvrit.

« Végéta. Prince des Saïyens. Danger. Danger. Danger. »

Un petit androïde de forme ovale, portant deux serviettes, était près de l'entrée de la salle de bains. Végéta, qui l'empêchait de sortir, se baissa pour l'étudier. « Et toi, qui es-tu ? », murmura-t-il.

« Danger. Danger. Danger. », répéta le robot, son voyant rouge clignotant sans cesse. Il voulait sortir de là mais l'imposant corps du Saïyen était planté sur son chemin, alors il se mit à tourner sur lui-même cherchant une autre porte de sortie. « Danger. Danger. Danger. » On aurait dit qu'il avait été programmé pour le reconnaître et pour l'éviter s'il le croisait. Végéta devina qui en était l'auteur. _"Maudite femme bizarre !"_ D'un rayon d'énergie, il le foudroya.

« Danger. Danger. Daaangeeeer. »

Enfin, son voyant rouge s'éteignit et des morceaux de ferraille s'éparpillèrent sur le sol à côté des serviettes, qu'il ramassa et posa sur le lavabo. Du pied, il dégagea les restes du robot, les laissant dans l'entrée de sa nouvelle chambre. Il revint sur ses pas vers la salle de bains. Elle n'était pas très grande. Un lavabo avec un autre miroir, il en conclut que l'apparence était d'importance vitale pour les habitants de cette planète. Cela signifiait qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents de lui, il repoussa l'idée immédiatement. Il devait accepter qu'objectivement, les terriens étaient assez semblables aux Saïyens en apparence, et à ce qu'il avait compris, physiologiquement compatibles. Il recommença à s'observer, étudiant son visage sous plusieurs angles. Il ne se rappelait plus de son âge, ni même de sa date de naissance. Il avait été dans tant de planètes avec différentes façons de compter le temps qu'il n'aurait même plus pu faire le calcul. Il avait toujours suivi le calendrier de Vegetaseï mais il avait fini par oublier il y a longtemps. Il finit d'enlever son uniforme et vit le WC et finalement la baignoire au bout de la pièce. Il remarqua deux points, un bleu et un rouge, et il ne lui fut pas difficile d'en déduire que le rouge était celui qui l'intéressait. Il entra, ferma la porte transparente qui séparait la baignoire du reste de la pièce et appuya le bouton rouge à fond. Immédiatement, d'en haut jaillit de l'eau chaude et il sentit que depuis qu'il était sortit de l'enfer, jamais il n'en avait été aussi éloigné.

o-o-o-o


	5. Les premiers marchés

**Sur le Toit**

**Auteur : Dramaaa**

_Traduction de l'espagnol : Dimitrov_a

**CHAPITRE 4**

_"D'une ambiance insolite aux premiers marchés"_

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

« Tu as vu le journal d'aujourd'hui ? », demanda sa mère en cuisinant.

Mais sa fille ne lui répondit pas. Tout à servant à boire, elle était bien trop absorbée à ne pas quitter des yeux le Saïyen qui avait pris place à côté d'elle. _"C'est tous les jours pareil."_, pensait Bulma en l'observant. _"Il revient de l'entraînement, trempé de sueur et affamé, on dirait qu'il va se jeter sur la nourriture... et puis rien."_

« Bulma, tu as vu le journal ? », insista Madame Brief.

« Ah non. », répondit la jeune femme, « Je ne sais pas où il peut être. » Et elle se rassit à côté du guerrier.

.

Végéta, les bras croisés et assis au fond de sa chaise, examinait, sans lever sa tête baissée, Mme Brief préparer le repas et sa fille assise à sa droite. Tous deux attendaient à table leur repas de midi. Le prince ne bougeait pas un muscle, seuls ses yeux allaient d'une femme à l'autre. Chaque jour, à l'heure du déjeuner, les saphirs de la jeune femme le fixaient effrontément pendant qu'il surveillait les allers et venues des assiettes qui leur étaient destinées. Et tous les jours, le même échange de paroles :

« Que regardes-tu, humaine ? »

« Rien, et toi ? », répondit la scientifique avec une insolence qui lui fit fermer à demi les yeux pour se retenir de lui envoyer une gifle. De telles réponses obligeaient Végéta à se forcer à penser encore à Kakarot, l'unique raison pour laquelle il ne dévastait pas cet endroit maudit et ses habitants, car c'était bien à cause de lui qu'il était ici et qu'il devait supporter cette terrienne.

.

Mais cette fois, Bulma voulu le titiller un peu pour voir si elle parviendrait à lui arracher la raison pour laquelle il attendait avant de manger.

« Est-ce que tes manières royales te reviennent uniquement avant de manger et est-ce pour cela que tu attends que nous soyons tous à table ? », lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire ironique.

Végéta tourna lentement la tête vers elle. Il ne supportait pas son insolence. Il était là depuis un mois et heureusement, il la voyait relativement peu, juste à l'heure du déjeuner et les rares fois où ils s'étaient croisés dans le couloir ou le jardin. Toujours à le défier de ses yeux bleus, toujours à l'affût de ses moindres faits et gestes. Quelques fois, en s'entraînant la nuit hors de la chambre de gravité, loin de ces gêneurs de Nameks et de tout terrien, il avait levé les yeux et l'avait découverte sur le balcon de sa chambre, en train de l'observer avec audace et effronterie, le défiant du regard. Maintenant, à cette insinuation sur son éducation royale, il ne pouvait se retenir de lui répondre mais Madame Brief le devança, le faisant renoncer à sa première intention :

« Des manières royales ? », voulut-elle savoir pendant qu'elle servait une portion de riz à sa fille.

« Oublie ça, maman, j'exagérai. », répondit Bulma en prenant un morceau de fromage sur la montagne de plats qui couvrait la table. Végéta en prit cinq portions et les enfourna dans sa bouche.

« Tu ne devrais pas être aussi pointilleuse avec lui, ma chérie. », lui suggéra sa mère en posant son assiette devant elle.

« Notre cher invité est timide, n'est-ce pas mon beau ? » Végéta ne la regarda même pas. Il ne s'intéressait qu'à Bulma et au saladier de riz que sa mère avait posé devant la jeune femme. « Mais tu as raison, il attend toujours que tu commences avant de manger, comme c'est charmant ! »

« Oui, c'est charmant... », confirma Bulma toujours avec la même ironie que précédemment et elle prit une tranche de pain pour accompagner le repas. Végéta prit cette fois la corbeille de pain toute entière et la mit près de lui.

« Eh ! Laisses-en pour les autres ! », lui cria-t-elle en se levant et en allongeant le bras pour remettre la corbeille à sa place. Le Saïyen saisit le panier et le mit hors d'atteinte de la scientifique.

« Allons, Bulma, tu n'arrêtes pas de l'embêter ! », reprit sa mère amusée. « Tiens, toute une baguette pour toi, ma fille, et voici ton assiette, Végéta. » Elle ajouta en la posant sur la table : « Je vous laisse, je mangerai avec ton père dans les bureaux, d'accord ? Tu programmeras les robots pour qu'ils débarrassent. A plus tard... » Et elle s'en fut d'un pas vif et joyeux.

Végéta lâcha la corbeille où il l'avait mise antérieurement et regarda la scientifique en souriant de côté. Il ne supportait pas cette femme blonde aussi pénible et bavarde que sa fille, mais il la trouvait amusante dans ces moments où elle lui donnait raison et réduisait au désespoir l'insolente scientifique.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus commença à manger et le guerrier l'imita, dévorant l'immense assiette de riz qu'il avait sous les yeux depuis une éternité lui semblait-il. Au bout de quelques minutes pendant lesquelles seul le bruit des couverts se fit entendre et alors que le prince pensait déjà à la tranquillité que cette planète pouvait offrir quand personne ne disait de bêtises autour de lui, Bulma parla :

« Je dois te faire une analyse de sang. », dit-elle avant de boire de l'eau.

Végéta ne répondit pas. Il avalait du pain, enfournant d'autres tranches dans sa bouche.

« Il faut que je te la fasse, tu pourrais avoir rapporté une maladie bizarre de là-bas et je ne peux pas laisser... »

Le Saïyen se leva de sa chaise et sans la regarder, il sortit dans le jardin en direction de sa chambre de gravité.

Bulma se leva de sa chaise extrêmement irritée. « Ne me laisse pas plantée là, je te parle ! », dit-elle en le poursuivant à travers la roseraie. Les Nameks qui étaient sur les lieux s'enfuirent en courant pour fuir la scène qu'ils savaient proche.

Le Saïyen continua son chemin en l'ignorant.

« Tu devras m'écouter que tu le veuilles ou non ! », lui cria Bulma accélérant le pas. « Tu vis ici depuis un mois et nous avons tous passé un examen ! Je ne peux pas te laisser nous contaminer avec quelque chose de bizarre que tu aurais pu nous rapporter de l'espace ! » Elle s'approcha encore plus, se mettant à sa hauteur. « Tu m'écoutes, malpoli ! »

Et elle lui prit le bras. C'était la première fois qu'elle le touchait.

« Ne recommence jamais à me toucher, misérable terrienne ! » Végéta s'était retourné dès qu'il avait senti le contact.

Son cri fut salvateur. Bulma en resta paralysée et lâcha, comme par réflexe, le bras du guerrier. Pendant une seconde, son regard glacé et sombre se planta dans ses yeux à elle. Le prince se retourna et repartit à pas rapides. La jeune femme se ressaisit du choc de ces yeux noirs, hiératiques et emplis d'une immense colère. Mais il aurait fallu bien plus que le cri du démon lui-même pour la décourager. Elle recommença à poursuivre le Saïyen qui montait déjà la rampe de la chambre de gravité.

« Tu crois pouvoir m'intimider, moi ? Bulma Brief ? »

Mais le guerrier ferma la porte, laissant Bulma les mains sur les hanches se maudire pour la énième fois de ne pas avoir mis de bouton extérieur pour ouvrir la porte du vaisseau.

« Tu ne devrais pas lui crier dessus. », entendit-elle derrière elle. Elle sut qui c'était.

« Ah, Piccolo, enfin tu te montres ! » Et elle se souvint que cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Sa colère revint :

« On peut savoir où tu étais ? » Cette fois, c'est devant lui qu'elle se tenait les mains sur les hanches.

« Un jour, il explosera. Tu devrais être plus prudente. », lui conseilla-t-il, ignorant sa question.

« Je ne le perds pas de vue. », fit remarquer Bulma avec sérieux en retournant sur ses pas en direction de la cuisine. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on lui conseille d'être prudente. Elle avait passé sa vie à se l'entendre dire par tout le monde.

« C'est bien le problème... », dit Piccolo derrière elle.

La scientifique s'arrêta net. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu ne t'es pas montré depuis tout ce temps ! »

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne me vois pas que je ne suis pas là. » Cette réponse la fit soupirer et lever les yeux au ciel. « Je te dis seulement que tu ne devrais pas l'approcher autant. Ce Saïyen ne peut rien apporter de bon. »

.

Avec cette réponse, il faisait passer un message à Bulma qu'elle capta instantanément : avec ses cris et son emportement, elle les mettait tous en danger, voire pire. Cela lui parut intolérable. « Eh bien, que je sache, depuis son arrivée, il n'a rien fait de mal, non ? »

_"C'est vrai."_, pensa Piccolo. Pourquoi Végéta n'avait-il rien fait depuis son arrivée sur Terre ? Cela faisait un mois qu'il se posait la question et pour le Namek, il était évident qu'il y avait une très bonne raison qui l'empêchait d'agir en véritable mercenaire et connaissant le mode de fonctionnement du prince des Saïyens, cela devait être très alambiqué. Pendant un mois entier, il n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire, il s'entraînait, mangeait et dormait. Il fronça les sourcils, exprimant son incertitude. « Fais en sorte de ne pas le provoquer. », dit-il enfin.

.

La scientifique se retourna, donnant à entendre que la discussion était close. « Je te l'ai déjà dit : j'ai tout sous contrôle. » Et elle entra dans la maison pour programmer les robots.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

Cette nuit-là, Bulma était encore vexée par l'insolence de Végéta. Pendant la soirée, elle décida qu'elle ne laisserait pas passer un jour de plus sans le convaincre d'accepter cette analyse de sang. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle y pensait et puisqu'elle avait abordé le sujet pendant le repas, elle clorait l'affaire le jour-même. Quand elle l'entendit monter les escaliers, elle sortit dans le couloir pour l'affronter.

« Tu dois faire cette analyse. », lui dit-elle en lui barrant la route.

.

Végéta la regarda. Bulma trouva qu'il avait l'air exténué. Il essaya de l'éviter mais elle se mit à nouveau en travers de son chemin. Il soupira, hocha la tête d'un air moqueur et la poussa brusquement de la main, la faisant presque tomber, afin d'entrer dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte et commença à se déshabiller.

.

« Il faut que tu le fasses. », lui dit la jeune femme du seuil de la porte maintenant ouverte.

« Sors de ma chambre ! », lui ordonna le Saïyen toujours sans la regarder et en posant ses gants sur une chaise. Dès son arrivée, le premier jour, il avait su que cette porte sans serrure lui causerait des ennuis.

« Tu as peut-être une maladie sans le savoir. », insinua-t-elle en l'observant.

« Si j'ai une maladie, c'est mon problème, humaine. », rétorqua-t-il en enlevant ses bottes assis sur le lit.

« Oui, mais si tu en as une... » Elle s'arrêta de parler pour s'avancer de quelques pas à l'intérieur. Il leva les yeux en voyant entrer cette femme insolente pour la première fois dans sa chambre. Il était évident qu'elle ne comprenait pas à quel point il détestait qu'on le dérange et surtout dans des lieux qui étaient les siens, comme la chambre de gravité ou sa chambre.

« ...eh bien, elle pourrait à tout moment s'extérioriser et te rendre malade. », lui dit la scientifique en souriant.

.

Le guerrier comprit sa tactique. « Cela resterait mon problème. » Il se leva et commença à enlever son uniforme.

.

Bulma l'observait toujours et commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise en voyant qu'il continuait à se déshabiller. « Les Nameks ont apporté des bactéries très étranges que nous sommes encore en train d'étudier alors nous devons tous... » Et elle s'interrompit, horrifiée, pour se couvrir les yeux et détourna la tête. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

.

A sa question, Végéta leva le regard et la vit les mains sur les yeux. « On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive, terrienne ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais vu un homme nu ? » Il baissa entièrement son uniforme, le sortit par les pieds et se dressa devant elle. A voir comment elle vivait chez elle, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle soit une femme pudique.

.

« Bien sûr que si, imbécile ! C'est juste qu'ici sur la Terre nous n'avons pas l'habitude de nous mettre _comme ça_ quand nous parlons à des étrangers ! »

.

Végéta soupira. _"Maudits humains pudibonds !", _pensa-t-il. « Que disais-tu à propos des Nameks ? » La discussion avait commencé à l'intéresser quand elle les avait mentionnés. Rien que d'imaginer qu'il pouvait avoir attrapé un parasite de ces êtres répugnants, il en avait la chair de poule.

.

« Tu t'es couvert ? », lui demanda-t-elle avec toujours la main sur le visage.

.

Le Saïyen soupira de nouveau. Il se dit que s'il voulait en savoir plus sur les bactéries de ces _bestioles _vertes, il serait bien obligé de se couvrir avec quelque chose pour qu'elle arrête ce comportement ridicule. "_La guerre ne laisse aucune place pour la pudeur_.", pensa-t-il en tirant vers lui le drap du lit. Il s'en recouvrit tout en trouvant tout cela inutile et absurde.

.

« C'est bon ? », demanda Bulma en écartant légèrement les doigts et regardant à la dérobée. Elle ôta enfin sa main et demanda amusée : « Pourquoi t'es-tu couvert entièrement ? »

« Explique-toi, humaine assommante ! », dit-il sans savoir ce qu'il y avait de si drôle. La chose qui l'irritait le plus était sans aucun doute qu'on rie de lui.

« C'est juste qu'ici les hommes se couvrent seulement... Bah, aucune importance ! », et elle s'assit sur le lit sans remarquer qu'il était sur le point d'exploser en la voyant s'asseoir tranquillement là où il dormait. « Comme je te le disais, les Nameks sont porteurs de nouvelles bactéries que nous sommes en train d'analyser et nous ne connaissons pas leurs caractéristiques... » Elle se tourna alors vers lui. « Tu es peut-être porteur d'un nouveau germe de Namek... »

« Je ne les ai pas fréquentés. », objecta le prince.

« Oui, mais comme tu le sais sûrement, ces organismes peuvent voler très loin, Végéta... »

.

Elle attendait la réponse du Saïyen qui semblait pensif devant ses arguments. Elle lui mentait. Ils n'avaient trouvé aucune bactérie maligne dans le sang complexe des extraterrestres verts ; mais qui pouvait dire que Végéta ne portait pas quelque chose venant d'une des nombreuses planètes qu'il avait envahies ? Il fallait s'en assurer pour éviter la contamination. En l'observant là, dans la chambre, si sérieux avec les bras croisés et le drap sur les épaules, elle réalisa avec étonnement que c'était la première fois qu'elle ne le voyait pas comme un sanguinaire guerrier de l'espace, ce qu'il était, mais comme son invité de l'espace, une description adéquate également.

.

« A dix-huit heures. Demain. J'irai à ton laboratoire. », dit-il enfin avant d'aller vers sa salle de bain.

« A dix-neuf heures. », objecta-t-elle.

« A dix-huit. », répéta-t-il.

« Dix-huit heures trente, Végéta, j'ai des choses à faire avant je ne crois pas que... »

« A dix-huit heures ! », s'écria-t-il en se retournant et en remarquant qu'elle était toujours assise. « Tu comptes rester ici ? »

Elle commença à lui répondre : « Même si c'est ta chambre, c'est ma maison ici et... » Quand elle vit qu'il commençait à lâcher le drap pour le jeter sur le lit, elle rectifia : « Bon, ça va... J'y vais. » Et elle fila comme une flèche en fermant la porte derrière elle.

.

Le Saïyen sortit de la douche et ramassa son uniforme pour le laver dans la baignoire, une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis qu'il vivait là. Quand il revint et se laissa tomber sur le lit pour dormir, il inspira à fond et une moue de dégoût apparut sur son visage. Il se leva et jeta toutes les couvertures et la couette par terre. Le lit sentait l'odeur de Bulma.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

Chaque matin en se levant, Monsieur Brief observait le même rituel : il ouvrait les yeux, embrassait sa femme endormie à ses côtés, chaussait ses lunettes posées sur la table de nuit, faisait sa toilette, juchait Tama sur son épaule et descendait déjeuner. Tous les jours, un délicieux petit-déjeuner l'attendait sur la table et tous les jours, il lisait le journal à voix haute à son chat, lui commentant les dernières nouvelles, pendant que les robots ménagers le servaient et s'activaient à travers toute la pièce.

.

Et tous les jours, depuis l'arrivée des extraterrestres deux semaines auparavant, il avait un nouveau compagnon dans la cuisine en plus de son chat.

« Ah, Végéta, mon garçon, bonjour ! », le saluait le scientifique plongé dans son journal. Il recevait toujours la même réponse du guerrier, une espèce de souffle court, un genre de _"hmpf"_. Dès la première fois qu'il l'entendit, le scientifique en déduisit que c'était la façon de saluer de cet homme extrêmement timide et il interpréta son mutisme absolu à table comme une autre preuve de sa grande réserve. Il se dit que finalement, Végéta était un extraterrestre qui d'après sa fille avait eu un passé très mouvementé et qu'il devait se sentir épuisé de se retrouver dans un environnement aussi nouveau. Une fois assis, monsieur Brief se concentrait tout simplement sur son journal et sur Tama sans jamais faire attention à Végéta qui suivait chacun de ses mouvements au petit déjeuner, l'imitant et se servant des mêmes plats que lui.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

« Je ne sais pas comment je ferai. », disait Bulma en conduisant. « Je ne pourrai jamais survivre au milieu de tous ces papiers ennuyeux et ces problèmes administratifs, comment mon père le supporte-t-il ? », s'exclama-t-elle en rentrant la voiture dans le garage. Elle sortit, l'encapsula et la mit dans son sac à main. Depuis qu'elle était sortie du bureau central de Capsule Corporation elle se demandait comment elle, une aventurière née et avide de connaissances comme personne pourrait se convertir en maître de l'empire familial sans mourir d'ennui. Récemment, Monsieur Brief insistait pour que sa fille l'accompagne plus souvent aux conseils d'administration et qu'elle passe moins de temps dans le laboratoire, même si cela leur en coûtait. Elle insistait sur le fait qu'elle était un génie des sciences mais que vraiment elle s'ennuyait souverainement dans les bureaux. Elle voulait parcourir le monde, explorer, découvrir de nouveaux mystères, faire plus de recherches, créer et inventer. Elle avait tellement de projets dans la tête qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer réussir à supporter ces associés barbants et ces secrétaires toujours en train de faire des ragots sur elle et son petit ami... Elle sourit en repensant à Yamcha. Elle pourrait le voir dans très peu de temps.

.

« Mais ces _greluches_ ne le verront pas ! », cria-t-elle quand l'image des secrétaires lui revint à l'esprit. Cela ne la dérangeait pas que d'autres femmes admirent son petit ami, ce qu'elle ne supportait pas c'est qu'il se laisse autant regarder par elles. Sans aucun doute, son cher Yamcha avait changé depuis leur première rencontre. Il était plus sûr de lui, plus fort et il avait pu s'intégrer dans la société sans problème. Il était toujours aussi charmant, le problème c'est qu'il était devenu _trop_ charmant avec les autres femmes. Ce qui au début avait paru amusant à Bulma s'était déjà transformé en quelque chose d'énervant. La scientifique pensait toujours à tout ça en traversant le jardin en direction de son laboratoire. Quelques Nameks la saluèrent en souriant, toujours en s'inclinant, toujours si serviables et polis, mais elle les ignora perdue dans ses pensées en imaginant son petit ami avec une autre femme au ciel ou là où il était. Elle vit sa mère sortir de la cuisine comme une fusée.

.

« Où vas-tu, maman ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Bonsoir ma fille ! », la salua sa mère sans même s'arrêter. « Je file voir mon feuilleton dans la salle des Manuks. »

Cela ne manquait pas. Depuis quelques semaines, sa mère et un groupe d'extraterrestres se réunissaient après six heures du soir pour voir un absurde feuilleton du nom de _C__œur brisé_. Elle s'arrêta, regarda la chambre de gravité et la vit ouverte. Elle réalisa pourquoi et se précipita vers son laboratoire. _"Comment ai-je pu oublier !"_

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

Quand elle entra, à moitié suffoquée par son _sprint_, elle le vit debout de dos en train d'observer un des ordinateurs.

« Tu es en retard. », dit-il sans se retourner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu as touché quelque chose ? Comment es-tu entré ? », lui bredouilla-t-elle tout en s'approchant de lui les pieds endoloris par les talons hauts qu'elle avait mis pour aller dans les bureaux.

.

Végéta se tourna enfin et s'appuya contre une chaise, en posant les mains sur le dossier. « Vous avez une technologie encore plus attardée que je ne le croyais. » Et il observa comment elle se penchait près de lui vers l'ordinateur.

« Tu as touché quelque chose ? », lui demanda-t-elle vérifiant que tout était en ordre.

« Si j'avais voulu toucher quelque chose, aurais-tu pu m'en empêcher comme cette porte a pu m'empêcher d'entrer ? », demanda-t-il, narquois, tout en connaissant la réponse d'avance.

Bulma leva les yeux vers lui. « Je n'aime pas qu'on touche à mes affaires. » Elle continua de tout examiner attentivement en se demandant pourquoi les alarmes de sécurité ne s'étaient pas mises en route.

« Tu as des robots qui touchent ton désordre toute la journée, femme. », lui rappela Végéta.

« Ce n'est pas pareil. », le corrigea Bulma retournant ses yeux sur l'écran. « Ici, personne n'entre à part mon père et moi." Et elle ajouta en posant son regard bleu sur lui. « Et en plus, tu n'es pas un simple robot ! »

« Allons, humaine, ni toi ni moi n'allons y passer la journée. » Le prince s'était redressé et la regardait maintenant, les bras croisés.

.

Bulma réagit en se relevant également. « Tu as raison, assieds-toi ici pendant que je vais chercher les instruments médicaux. » Et elle lui désigna la chaise contre laquelle il s'était appuyé auparavant.

.

Le Saïyen prit place et elle revint avec un plateau qui semblait avoir été préparé à l'avance. Elle avait enfilé la blouse qu'il lui avait vue quelques jours plus tôt et elle s'était attaché les cheveux. Végéta fut rassuré en remarquant que tous les instruments médicaux étaient scellés hermétiquement dans des sachets transparents, ce qui signifiait que personne ne les avait touchés avant. Bulma s'assit à côté de lui positionnant sa chaise en sens contraire à celle du guerrier et un petit sourire lui monta aux lèvres en préparant la seringue et les cotons, toujours sous le regard attentif du prince.

« Je vais devoir te toucher... », le prévint-elle, moqueuse. « ...mais je vais mettre des gants. »

Le prince l'observait imperturbable. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ose plaisanter de cela après leur rencontre de la veille où il lui avait crié dessus et où elle s'était écartée.

« Relève ta manche et tend le bras. », lui ordonna-t-elle. Le Saïyen étira sans problème le tissus de sa tenue de combat sans cesser de l'étudier. Bulma observa le bras du guerrier, toutes ses cicatrices, et elle se dit qu'il allait être compliqué de trouver où piquer dans tous ces muscles.

« Je vais devoir te serrer le bras avec cet élastique pour mieux voir tes veines. » Alors qu'elle tendait la main pour prendre l'élastique, le prince lui lança :

« Arrête avec ces bêtises. » Et il serra le poing faisant ressortir toutes les veines de son bras.

.

Bulma ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. « Ça alors ! Maintenant, j'ai de quoi piquer... » Et elle posa ses mains sur la peau tannée et dure du guerrier non sans ajouter avant : « Cela peut faire mal... » et elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Végéta fronça les sourcils devant cette nouvelle moquerie. La jeune femme planta l'aiguille, la guidant pour aspirer le sang. « Tu savais que Goku détestait les piqûres ? »

« Kakarot est un idiot. », dit-il avec mépris en examinant ses cheveux bleus, la seule chose d'elle qu'il pouvait voir depuis qu'elle s'était inclinée sur son bras.

« Tout le monde déteste quelque chose irrationnellement. Tu n'as aucune phobie ? », continua-t-elle ignorant l'insulte envers son ami.

« Si, des humains. », répondit-il sans détourner le regard.

« Très drôle. », reprit-elle et elle réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de plaisanter. Elle leva la tête, tendit le bras pour prendre un peu de coton, l'appuya sur la piqûre avant d'extraire l'aiguille. Elle le regarda à nouveau et vit qu'il avait les yeux fixés sur l'écran. « Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? », demanda-t-elle.

« C'est de l'écriture terrienne ? » Le Saïyen plissait les yeux pour mieux examiner les symboles.

« Oui, des lettres et des chiffres. »

« Je connais les chiffres. », corrigea le Saïyen.

« Ah oui ? » Elle était en train de poser correctement le tube avec l'échantillon de sang.

« Je suis venu à six heures, non ? » Par là, il voulait dire qu'il avait appris à lire les symboles d'une pendule. « Les chiffres sont pratiquement identiques dans toutes les galaxies, seule leur écriture change. Partout, on mesure le temps. »

La jeune femme sourit, satisfaite. _"Il est intelligent.",_ se dit-elle. Elle voulut reprendre la conversation à propos du texte de l'ordinateur. « Ce n'est que le brouillon d'un projet. » Et elle ajouta : « Pose ton doigt ici. »

Il baissa le regard une seconde pour savoir exactement où elle voulait en venir avec cet ordre. « Pour quoi faire ? », lui demanda-t-il.

« Pour tenir le coton. », expliqua la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. « Je te mettrai un petit pansement pour que ça cicatrise. » Et avant même, qu'elle ne se tourne vers le plateau, Végéta répondit :

« Ne dis pas de bêtise. Ce n'est qu'une petite piqûre, c'est déjà cicatrisé. » Et il retourna son attention sur le moniteur de l'ordinateur laissant tomber le coton par terre.

« Mais cela contient de l'alcool pour désinfecter et... Bah ! Tant pis ! » Bulma se leva pour ranger la prise de sang.

.

Le guerrier baissa la manche de son uniforme et rapprocha la chaise de la table sur laquelle était posé l'ordinateur. La jeune femme lui jetait un coup d'œil de temps en temps en rangeant. « Comment se fait-il que tu portes toujours ce vieil uniforme et non les vêtements que nous t'avons achetés ? » Mais Végéta était trop occupé à étudier l'écran de l'ordinateur. « Et qu'as-tu fait du matelas, hein ? », ajouta-t-elle en plissant le front.

« Lis cette première ligne. », demanda le Saïyen, au lieu de répondre.

« Que je lise ? Comment ça ? » La jeune femme s'était approchée pour savoir à quoi il faisait référence.

« Que se passe-t-il, humaine, tu es soudainement devenue plus bête ? », lui demanda-t-il, la regardant à nouveau dans les yeux. « Je t'ai demandé de lire ceci. » Et il indiqua l'écran.

« Je m'appelle Bulma ! Et ne m'insulte pas ! »

Le prince soupira. Cette conversation était beaucoup trop longue à son goût et pour couronner le tout, elle recommençait à crier. « Lis ! », vociféra-t-il, pour reprendre le dessus.

Bulma était sur le point de lui répondre mais elle réfléchit qu'elle pouvait peut-être tirer profit de tout ceci. « Très bien. », dit-elle. « Mais avant, tu dois faire un marché avec moi. »

« Un marché ? », le prince fronça les sourcils, méfiant, et fixa ses yeux bleus comme le ciel de ce monde. « Je ne fais pas de marché. » Et c'était vrai. Dans sa vie passée de simple soldat de Freezer, jamais il n'avait eu la possibilité d'en faire et même s'il en avait eu l'occasion, jamais il n'avait estimé quiconque d'une condition et catégorie dignes d'en conclure un avec lui. Mais cette fois, c'était différent : cette femme, cette maudite femme indomptable et extrême, connaissait peut-être le secret de la transformation en super-Saïyen, la destinée à laquelle il avait voué sa vie, pour laquelle il s'était toujours entraîné durement, pour laquelle il n'avait jamais failli, la clef qui lui aurait permis de vaincre Freezer, à la place de Kakarot.

« Bien, alors je ne lirai pas. » La scientifique croisa les bras avec dignité, très sûre de sa décision.

Végéta soupira encore plus fort, cette fois en baissant la tête vers le sol, signe évident de son exaspération. _"Kakarot..."_, se rappela-t-il pour ne pas désintégrer cette femme étrange qui osait le défier dès qu'elle le pouvait. S'il voulait avancer dans sa recherche sur le secret du simple _troisième classe_ et esquiver les pièges des humains, il fallait qu'il apprenne à lire la langue de cette misérable planète. Il devait accepter l'accord gênant qu'on lui proposait. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », lui demanda-t-il presque en murmurant.

Elle sourit, satisfaite, et se retourna pour le regarder bien en face : « Je veux que tu répondes à trois questions. »

« Une. », reprit vite le Saïyen. Cette insolente parviendrait à ses fins mais il savait négocier.

« Deux », corrigea la jeune femme, tentant sa chance.

« Deux, mais je choisirai celles auxquelles je répondrai. », affirma le prince.

Bulma l'observa dubitative pendant quelques secondes avant de laisser éclater un franc sourire qui illumina tout son visage. « D'accord. » Elle avait fini par accepter ses conditions. Elle se mit à marcher de long en large tout en parlant : « Les questions sont... » et elle se tourna vers le Saïyen en levant l'index : « La première est logique. Pourquoi veux-tu que je lise un simple projet d'ingénierie ? » Le prince sourit à moitié. Cela ne le dérangeait pas de répondre à cette question. Remarquant la réaction du Saïyen, Bulma continua comme si de rien n'était en levant le deuxième doigt de la main : « Deux. Pourquoi attends-tu que les autres mangent avant de commencer toi-même ? Nous te dégoûtons ? Tu n'as pas confiance en... » mais elle fut interrompue par Végéta :

« Ce sont deux questions en une mais pour balayer tes doutes : Oui, vous me dégoûtez. » Il se relaxa en appuya les fesses contre le bord supérieur de la chaise, posant ses mains de chaque côté. Il attendait avidement la dernière question parce qu'il devinait de quoi il pouvait s'agir.

Bulma le regarda et cette fois, ce fut elle qui fronça les sourcils. Elle avait rendue la partie trop facile à cet insolent et elle s'en fit le reproche intérieurement. Malgré tout, elle leva le troisième doigt : « Et trois. Qu'as-tu fait de ce maudit matelas ? » Cette dernière question, elle la hurla presque en mettant ses mains sur chacune de ses hanches. Ce n'était pas qu'elle s'en préoccupait mais elle ne le voyait nulle part, elle avait même examiné minutieusement l'entrée du vaisseau pour voir si elle trouvait des indices qui indiqueraient qu'il l'avait désintégré mais elle n'avait rien trouvé. En plus, le Saïyen se montrait évasif à propos de ce ridicule matelas et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Végéta tourna la tête sur le côté. Cela avait été drôle, il devait l'admettre. Cette femelle dérisoire avait réussi à le faire rire intérieurement avec son obsession pour ce banal objet. Il se redressa et croisa les bras. « Ridicule humaine... », lui dit-il en s'approchant. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte jusqu'à maintenant qu'avec des chaussures de cette hauteur, elle était plus grande que lui.

« Et alors ? », lui demanda la jeune femme en levant le menton.

« Je voudrais savoir lire la langue terrienne. Un projet de terriens n'a aucun intérêt pour moi. », répondit le prince. Bulma leva les sourcils avec une évidente expression de surprise. Le Saïyen se retourna. « Et maintenant, lis. »

La scientifique s'indigna en écartant les bras : « Mais tu n'as répondu qu'à une question ! »

« A deux, tu m'as demandé si vous me dégoûtiez et je t'ai répondu oui. » Et il s'assit face à l'ordinateur.

« Mais c'était la suite d'une question plus longue ! », s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

« Je t'ai répondu, j'ai respecté le marché. », dit-il découragé. « Lis. », lui ordonna-t-il à nouveau en montrant l'écran.

« Tu attends avant de manger parce que tu crois que nous allons t'empoisonner, c'est ça ? »

« Laisse la paranoïa à ta mère et lis. », répondit sèchement le Saïyen.

Bulma soupira, cependant elle se dit qu'elle avait réussi à ce que l'orgueilleux Prince des Saïyen fasse un marché avec elle, membre d'une race qu'il détestait, c'était déjà tout un triomphe. Elle s'en auto-persuada et s'assit aux côtés du guerrier.

« Je lis jusqu'où ? »

« La première ligne. », répondit Végéta.

La jeune femme focalisa ses yeux sur l'ordinateur. « Bien... », commença-t-elle, « ici, il est écrit : _L'ordinateur analyse les mesures du laser et des capteurs que possèdent le véhicule, et si l'appareil est grand on équipe d'un anneau de sonars... »_ Là se terminait la première ligne.

Végéta se tourna pour la regarder. « Répète-la. »

Bulma souffla et répéta : « _L'ordinateur analyse les mesures du laser et des capteurs que possèdent le véhicule, et si l'appareil est grand on équipe d'un anneau de sonars... » _A ce moment, ce fut elle qui se tourna pour l'observer et elle se rendit compte qu'il examinait sa bouche.

« Encore une fois. », exigea-t-il sans quitter des yeux les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Cette fois, Bulma prononça la phrase sans regarder l'écran, observant à la dérobée le Saïyen, qui, pendant qu'elle parlait, remuait les lèvres en l'imitant en silence.

« Bien, c'est assez facile, c'est bien ce que je pensais. », commenta le prince en se retournant vers le moniteur. Elle l'écoutait attentivement. Elle trouvait intéressant de voir comment un être de l'espace essayait d'apprendre sa langue maternelle.

« C'est facile ? », se demanda Bulma.

« Vous n'utilisez pas de geste corporel pour communiquer entre vous, vous vous exprimez seulement avec des mots. Cela rend les choses plus simples. »

La jeune femme, à qui l'on avait souvent reproché d'utiliser trop de gestes en parlant, trouva cela amusant mais elle le laissa poursuivre son explication.

« Ce sont les symboles de votre langue ? » Il lui montra les mots sur l'écran.

« Oui, ce sont des lettres. », lui répondit-elle, suspendue à ses paroles.

« Et celles-ci sont celles qui prédominent dans les mots terriens, les plus fréquentes, non ? » Il lui montra un E, un O, un A, un U et un I.

« Des voyelles. », conclut Bulma.

« Ah. », dit-il en s'approchant de l'ordinateur. « Et le reste s'y ajoute. Il n'y a pas de mot sans elles à ce que je vois. Bien. » Il se renfonça dans sa chaise. « Lis tout ça. » Il désigna le paragraphe entier en bougeant l'index.

La scientifique était grandement impressionnée mais préféra attendre avant de parler et le laisser continuer avec ses suppositions. « _L'ordinateur analyse les mesures du laser et des capteurs que possèdent le véhicule, et si l'appareil est grand on équipe d'un anneau de sonars et d'infrarouges toute la longueur de la carrosserie de la machine pour obtenir une détection complète des obstacles. Avec toutes ces informations, le robot construit une carte de l'environnement et est capable le de déplacer et d'en faire un nettoyage complet sans besoin de conducteur. » _Tu veux que je le répète ? », demanda-t-elle au guerrier.

« Oui. », lui répondit-il en se retournant pour observer ses lèvres.

Bulma commençait à se sentir nerveuse qu'il lui regarde la bouche avec autant de concentration, mais malgré tout, elle répéta le phrase qu'elle avait retenue sans problème, également tournée vers lui pour l'observer. « _L'ordinateur analyse les mesures du laser et des capteurs que possèdent le véhicule, et si l'appareil est grand on équipe d'un anneau de sonars et d'infrarouges toute la longueur de la carrosserie de la machine pour obtenir une détection complète des obstacles. Avec toutes ces informations, le robot construit une carte de l'environnement et est capable de déplacer et de faire un nettoyage complet sans besoin de conducteur. » _

« Continue. », exigea-t-il sans une once de gêne.

« Comment ? », lui demanda-t-elle un peu perdue pendant un instant.

« Lis la suite. », ordonna le Saïyen fixant à nouveau les yeux sur sa bouche.

La jeune femme toussa, leva les yeux sur l'écran et lut : « _Ils sont équipés de plusieurs dispositifs internes comme des capteurs et des caméras, pour inspecter la structure et réaliser d'autres tâches qui actuellement sont prises en charge par des êtres humains et qui présentent de grands risques pour l'intégrité physique des personnes. »_ Du coin de l'œil, elle vit comment sa tête se tournait de l'écran à ses lèvres et vice versa. Elle continua : _"Même si pour l'instant, ces robots fonctionnent connectés à un générateur central, nous travaillons pour implanter dans chacun d'entre eux, un microprocesseur et une source d'énergie, pour augmenter leur autonomie et permettre le contrôle à distance et parvenir à ..._ Arrête de regarder ma bouche ! » Elle s'interrompit et s'éloigna.

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, femme ! » Il se leva de sa chaise comme elle. « Je me concentre sur la prononciation de ces lettres ! », expliqua-t-il en se levant et serrant le poing. Cette humaine était folle. Elle se comportait dans toutes les situations comme personne d'autre. Effrontée, braillarde, exaspérante et surtout, très agressive. « Ça suffit ! Je m'en vais ! », et il se dirigea vers la porte.

Il laissa la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus assise et pensive éteindre l'ordinateur. Le guerrier l'avait rendue nerveuse à observer ses lèvres avec autant de minutie pendant qu'elle prononçait le texte.

* * *

.

_"Maudit Namek !"_, pensa Végéta, à l'intérieur du vaisseau, en faisant des mouvements d'assouplissement, "U_n jour, j'en aurai assez de tes intrigues et de tes yeux toujours à surveiller tous mes faits et gestes."_ Visiblement, il faisait allusion à Piccolo, qui ne cessait de monter la garde que lorsqu'il méditait près du lac.

Il se redressa pour regarder par un des hublots un groupe d'êtres verts en train de chanter sous la direction de la femme blonde. "_Encore avec cette stupide chanson."_ Il avait rarement écouté de la musique, seulement quelques trompettes martiales au palais de Freezer annonçant l'arrivée de l'empereur et quelques mélodies dans quelques-uns des taudis de l'espace où il avait souvent mis les pieds. Pourtant, depuis qu'il était arrivé sur cette planète, la musique le poursuivait.

De loin, il vit arriver l'humaine aux cheveux bleus qui saluait les Nameks qui prenaient soin des fleurs du jardin. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis plusieurs jours mais pour son désagrément, il l'avait entendue, oui. Plus exactement sa bruyante présence s'était imposée à lui. « Cette _femme bizarre_ fait tout en musique ! », s'exclama-t-il, ennuyé. « Elle se réveille avec de la musique, se douche avec de la musique et elle fabrique même le repas en musique. » A ce moment, il se renfrogna avec une répugnance absolue au souvenir de la fois où il avait goûté le déjeuner qu'elle avait préparé et où il avait dû être constamment sur ses gardes. Il s'était habitué à la nourriture de la femme blonde ou des robots mais celle que lui avait fait goûter la femme aux cheveux bleus lui avait presque donné la nausée. _"Je suis en train de trop m'habituer."_, se reprocha-t-il en se souvenant des morceaux de viande crue qu'il dévorait à même le sol il y a peu. De fait, il ne sortait quasiment plus en expédition à travers la planète comme il l'avait fait les deux premières semaines. De toute façon, tout ce qui l'intéressait et ce pour quoi il était resté dans ce monde isolé que ne convoitait aucune _famille_ de l'univers, se trouvait dans cette maison.

Il s'approcha du panneau de contrôle pour indiquer la gravité à laquelle il s'entrainerait, non sans d'abord fermer du pied la caisse où il conservait les journaux qu'il volait dans la résidence. Cent soixante dix de pression. Il appuya le bouton et raidit tout son corps pour le préparer à la douleur. Rien. Il frappa à nouveau les chiffres. Rien. « Merde ! », cria-t-il en frappant du poing sur le panneau, le cabossant. Il sortit, prêt à tuer la première personne qui se trouverait sur son chemin.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

Pendant les cinq semaines suivant l'arrivée des extraterrestres, Bulma dut passer presque toutes ses journées dans les bureaux, se mettant au courant des derniers mouvements boursiers de l'entreprise. Son père ne le lui avait pas ordonné mais il avait juste suggéré qu'un jour ce grand empire serait le sien et qu'elle devait prendre les rênes _et faire de son mieux_, ce qui signifiait pour Bulma qu'elle devait être la meilleure puisqu'elle était la meilleure en tout. Bien qu'elle trouvât la tâche ennuyeuse, il fallait qu'elle s'y mette. C'est ainsi que pendant presque cinq semaines, elle ne rentra chez elle qu'à la nuit tombée. En arrivant, chaque fois, elle harcelait ses parents de questions sur leur journée avec les extraterrestres. Les Nameks ne l'inquiétaient déjà plus car ils semblaient confortablement installés dans la résidence, contrairement à Végéta. Elle craignait que le mercenaire qui était en lui ne sorte au grand jour pendant qu'elle était à l'extérieur. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais si ses parents subissaient un jour l'attaque du prince en son absence. Le volcan du guerrier pouvait exploser à tout moment et elle aurait préféré qu'il s'en prenne à elle avant quiconque de son entourage. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, la vraie nature du Saïyen n'avait toujours pas fait son apparition. Oui, il était arrivé qu'une fois ou deux, il insulte un Namek distrait qu'il avait croisé sur son chemin mais jamais, jamais il n'avait dit quoi que ce soit de grossier à ses parents. Encore moins à sa mère, à laquelle il ne s'adressait jamais, surtout pas en présence de Bulma.

« Ma chérie ! »

« Bonjour, Maman. », la salua Bulma laissant derrière elle les Nameks qui s'occupaient du jardin et avec lesquels elle avait entamé la conversation. « Comment vas-tu ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

« Oh. », s'exclama sa mère, « Je suis absolument fascinée par nos invités. As-tu vu comme ils prennent soin du jardin ? » Et elle se tourna pour contempler l'immensité verte qui s'étendait sous ses yeux, verte comme les plantes et verte comme la peau de ses invités qui méticuleusement arrangeaient les grimpantes et attachaient les rosiers.

« Maman, il faut que je te le demande, tu ne profites pas d'eux, au moins ? »

« Voyons, ma fille, comment peux-tu penser ça de moi ? » Elle semblait davantage amusée par la question plutôt que vexée.

« Ils s'amusent tout simplement. Tu ne vois pas comme ils ont l'air heureux ? » Et c'était vrai. Ils semblaient enchantés d'être ici à travailler sans relâche. Le plus étonnant pour la jeune femme était qu'elle ne savait jamais ce que pensait sa mère, à part sur un seul sujet pour lequel sa mère était claire comme de l'eau de source.

« Et le reste ? », demanda Bulma.

« Végéta s'entraîne là-bas dedans comme d'habitude, ma chérie. », dit-elle en respirant une fleur et en désignant la chambre de gravité. Pour cela, sa mère était prévisible : elle était persuadée que quand sa fille lui demandait des nouvelles des extraterrestres, celle-ci voulait des nouvelles de Végéta, ce qui était vrai mais pas pour les raisons que sa mère s'était mises en tête. Bulma savait le combat perdu d'avance, alors elle la laissa poursuivre :

« Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce matin, quand je suis descendue plus tôt déjeuner avec ton père, il était là comme toujours. »

La scientifique se tourna vers elle pour lui prêter toute son attention : « Comment ça, '_comme toujours'_ ? »

Madame Brief se redressa, étonnée : « Ma chérie, il déjeune avec ton père depuis son arrivée... », lui expliqua-t-elle.

« Commeeeent ? », la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à y croire. « Et comment se fait-il que je ne l'ai jamais su ? »

« Ah, mon Dieu... » Sa mère plissa encore plus fort les yeux, « si tu veux déjeuner avec lui, tu n'as qu'à te lever un peu plus tôt... »

Bulma inspira une bouffée d'air pour retenir le hurlement qu'elle se sentait prête à expulser de ses entrailles.

Elle soupira et préféra changer de sujet. « Et ta chorale, ça avance ? »

« Ohhh ! Je suis émerveillée par leurs facilités pour le chant ! », réagit la blonde avec émotion en joignant les mains. « Tu veux les entendre ? » Elle se positionna face au groupe d'extraterrestres qui échauffaient leurs voix.

« Non, merci, je suis fatiguée après toute cette comptabilité, ces actions et le reste... » Et elle essaya de s'en retourner à la maison mais sa mère la saisit par derrière.

« Allez, mon poussin, juste une minute. » Et elle la planta à côté d'elle, l'obligeant à écouter le chœur.

« En plus, c'est une très belle chanson ! », précisa sa mère en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Bulma poussa un profond soupir mais décida d'obéir pour en finir le plus vite possible.

Elle prit sa baguette sur la table de jardin. « Allons-y, messieurs. Un, deux, trois... »

_"Bésame, bésame mucho. Como si fuera esta noche la última vez..."_

La scientifique leva haut les sourcils en signe de stupéfaction. Elle avait écouté les répétitions du chœur de sa mère le premier mois, mais elle n'avait pas remarqué de progrès visible jusqu'à ce jour et là, à son grand étonnement, ils se débrouillaient plutôt bien. Madame Brief lui sourit enchantée en remarquant la surprise de sa fille et elle continua à diriger les Nameks de sa baguette de chef d'orchestre.

_"Bésame, bésame mucho. Qué tengo miedo a perderte, perderte después..."_

« Eh, toi, humaine ! », entendit-elle derrière elle. Elle sut immédiatement qui l'appelait ainsi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? », hurla-t-elle, furieuse, en se tournant les mains sur les hanches. « Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée ? »

_"Quiero tenerte muy cerca, mirarme en tus ojos, verte junto a mí..."_

« Je m'en moque que tu sois occupée ou pas ! », cria-t-il en s'approchant. « Ma chambre de gravité est en panne ! Viens la réparer ! », cria-t-il en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de la chorale, sans même les regarder.

« Tout d'abord, c'est _ma_ chambre de gravité, compris ? _Ma_ chambre de gravité ! », répondit Bulma.

Quelques Nameks s'arrêtèrent de chanter mais Madame Brief, qui les dirigeait toujours malgré les vociférations de sa fille et de Végéta, commença à les encourager à ne pas s'arrêter en exagérant les mouvements de sa baguette, et eux, apeurés et perplexes, se regardant les uns les autres en chantant, comprirent qu'ils devaient continuer.

_"Piensa que tal vez mañana yo ya estaré lejos, muy lejos de ti..."_

« Viens réparer la chambre tout de suite, terrienne ! Je dois continuer mon entraînement ! »

_"Bésame, bésame mucho, como si fuera esta noche la última vez..."_

« Tu l'as cassée ? Tu ne sais pas te contrôler ? » Elle se dirigea vers le vaisseau à la suite du prince. Tous les deux marchaient vite, irrités et fatigués à la fois.

_"Bésame, bésame mucho, que tengo miedo a perderte, perderte después..."_

« Ne marche pas si vite ! », lui demanda Bulma.

« Et toi, ne traîne pas ! », lui répondit-il en la regardant du coin de l'œil marcher derrière lui .

« Je ne traîne pas, je te laisse juste passer devant! »

Végéta tourna la tête pour regarder droit devant lui, une moue de dégoût sur le visage.

En entrant dans le vaisseau, ils laissèrent derrière eux les échos de la chorale.

o-o-o-o

* * *

« Tu l'as montée à cent soixante dix ? », s'exclama Bulma qui n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'indiquaient les indicateurs de pression.

« Ce stupide tas de ferraille ne supporte rien. » Végéta était derrière elle, les bras croisés, à observer ses mouvements.

« Pourtant tu n'en sors pas de ce stupide tas de ferraille... », fit remarquer la jeune femme en enlevant ses chaussures à talons et en se mettant à tapoter les boutons du panneau de contrôle.

« Tout plutôt que de subir la présence des êtres qui habitent ici. » Lui aussi savait se montrer méprisant. La jeune femme parut ne pas l'entendre. « Tu pourras la réparer ? », lui demanda-t-il, impatient.

Bulma se retourna pour lui répondre : « Bien sûr que oui. », dit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. « J'ai juste besoin de ma caisse à outils. » Et elle se baissa pour la chercher parmi les caisses. « Tu ne devrais pas lui en demander autant, elle n'est pas conçue pour de telles pressions. »

« Améliore-la alors. », lui suggéra-t-il, inquiet. Il ne supportait pas de devoir traiter autant avec cette humaine. Il réalisa qu'elle était la seule avec qui il traitait et maudit sa malchance que la clef de ce monde détestable, dans lequel il avait dû s'exiler, soit justement cette femme bizarre.

« Pour cela, tu devrais arrêter de t'entraîner à l'intérieur pendant au moins une semaine... Mais où est cette maudite caisse à outils ? »

« Pas question. », répondit sèchement le prince.

« Alors ne la force pas trop si tu ne veux pas... Tiens, qu'est-ce que ça fait ici, ça ? » Elle se releva perplexe, des journaux à la main.

Végéta se tourna et en la voyant avec les journaux qu'il avait volés, il se se sentit découvert. « Arrête de te distraire et répare cette machine une fois pour toutes ! », lui cria-t-il pour détourner son attention.

« Ces journaux sont postérieurs à ton arrivée sur la Terre... » Bulma ne sortait pas de son étonnement et réfléchissait sur la raison de leur présence ici.

Le prince commença à s'approcher de la jeune femme, prêt à brûler d'un rayon d'énergie ces stupides papiers qui l'avaient trahi, afin de mettre un point final aux suppositions qui, il le savait, étaient en train de se former dans la tête de la femme aux cheveux turquoise.

« Tu les lis, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle leva ses yeux bleus vers Végéta qui s'arrêta net. Cette terrienne insolente recommençait à lui sourire. Il se sentit abasourdi et il détestait qu'on lui fasse éprouver cette sensation. « Ce n'est pas le contenu qui t'intéresse, non ? », reprit la scientifique, « Tu attends que quelqu'un les lise à voix haute, comme le fait mon père tous les matins, pour ensuite les lire et améliorer ta lecture. »

Végéta leva le menton en l'étudiant. Elle était futée, aucun doute là-dessus, plus intelligente que la majorité de ceux qu'il avait croisés dans sa maudite vie. « Tu es très rusée pour certaines choses mais très lente pour d'autres, humaine. », dit le Saïyen après quelques secondes. « Répare ce maudit vaisseau et va-t-en une bonne fois pour toutes. » Il voulait clore le sujet sur le champ.

Bulma croisa les bras. « Je le ferai... », annonça-t-elle, « mais avant, tu devras me lire une ligne. »

« Même pas en rêve. », répondit le prince, imperturbable. Il était hors de question qu'il se mette à l'épreuve devant quiconque, encore moins devant cette femme bizarre.

La réponse de la scientifique ne se fit pas attendre : « Si tu lis cette ligne, je te réparerai ça en une demi-heure et je te construirai des robots capables de lutter contre toi pour que tu puisses perfectionner ton entrainement. » Et elle lui indiqua le titre d'un des journaux. Elle était vraiment curieuse de vérifier si, depuis leur dernière rencontre au laboratoire, cette brute de Saïyen avait appris seule à lire la langue des terriens. En le voyant persister dans son refus, elle tenta une autre approche. « J'en avais construits pour Goku et il avait adoré. » Elle se rendit compte à l'instant qu'elle avait visé juste avec ce mensonge car Végéta leva immédiatement les yeux vers elle.

« Tu es en train de me dire que Kakarot s'est entraîné dans cette pièce avec des robots que tu avais construits ? », demanda-t-il, plongeant ses yeux noirs dans les siens. Enfin, sa patience allait porter ses fruits. Ceci pouvait bien être une des clefs de sa transformation en _super-guerrier_.

« Oui. », mentit-elle. Tout était faux. Ces robots n'avaient jamais existé. « Et je suis sûre qu'ils l'ont rendu plus fort parce qu'ils étaient faits dans un alliage d'acier avec... » Elle ne put terminer sa fausse explication car le guerrier lui arracha le journal des mains et lu d'un trait.

« Sa majesté le Roi du Monde a inauguré un nouvel hôpital dans la Cité du Nord. » Il lui jeta le journal à la figure et se retourna avant d'ajouter en sortant : « Tu as trois jours. »

o-o-o-o

* * *

La réparation du condensateur du vaisseau ne lui prit que dix minutes, mais elle ne monta pas la limite de la gravité à plus de deux cents. Elle remit ses chaussures à talons et, en descendant la rampe, elle trébucha et tomba face contre terre dans le jardin.

« Ma petite fille, tout va bien ? », demanda son père qui sortait du laboratoire.

« Oui, parfaitement. », répondit-elle en se relevant de fort mauvaise humeur. Quelques Nameks qui venaient l'aider s'arrêtèrent en la voyant se redresser seule. Honteuse, Bulma les ignora et continua droit vers la maison pour prendre un bain avant de se mettre au travail pour créer les robots sur lesquels elle avait menti à Végéta. Elle devrait donner le meilleur d'elle-même pour tenir sa parole car elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

Le soleil commençait à baisser sur les montagnes. Il prenait son temps, les caressant de sa lumière. Plusieurs nuages semblaient vouloir l'accompagner en changeant leur gamme de couleur et une nuée d'oiseaux se dirigeait vers eux, transformant ce paysage en un cadre idéal à la sérénité de l'âme. Sur le toit de l'un des bâtiments de la résidence des Briefs, un prince sans royaume, allongé sur un vieux matelas, avait depuis longtemps renoncé à chercher cette paix, au point que cette quiétude le faisait juste se sentir ridiculement pensif. Étrangement, il montait là presque tous les jours, se perdant dans ses souvenirs de mercenaire. Parfois, il se surprenait même à entrevoir dans son esprit quelques lueurs de son enfance sur Vegetaseï, de ses ciels rouges. La lumière de cette stupide planète semblait vouloir égaler en beauté le firmament carmin de son monde natal. Il se sentait mal à l'aise et écœuré. Il se redressa en un mouvement rapide et d'un salto se retrouva dans le jardin.

o-o-o-o

* * *

Il faisait déjà nuit quand il sortit de la chambre de gravité pour rentrer dans la maison, épuisé après autant d'exercices. Par chance, l'humaine avait tenu sa parole et réparé le dysfonctionnement. En traversant le jardin, il remarqua que la lumière du laboratoire était allumée, ce qui, depuis qu'il vivait ici, n'était jamais arrivé. Cette famille s'occupait de cet endroit comme s'il s'agissait d'un lieu sacré et même leur étourdie de fille y évitait toute négligence. Cela éveilla sa curiosité, il poussa la porte et entra.

Une lumière fixe provenant d'une lampe illuminait l'espace métallique et tombait directement sur la chevelure de la scientifique qui s'était endormie sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Végéta s'approcha et vit qu'elle était entourée de centaines d'ébauches sur lesquelles elle travaillait. Il avança plus près pour lire ce qui était inscrit sur leur entête. "Robots. Chambre de Gravité. Végéta. Etude 1" Il retourna son attention sur la jeune femme qui dormait placidement la bouche entrouverte. Elle ronflait même. S'approchant encore, il respira son odeur. « _Femme bizarre.._. », murmura-t-il. Il se redressa et revint sur ses pas.

o-o-o-o

* * *

Au terme des trois jours convenus, il trouva à l'intérieur de la chambre de gravité, deux étranges engins circulaires avec des pointes effilées à leurs extrémités accompagnés d'un livre d'instructions. Dessus, était accroché un mot. Il le prit pour voir ce qui était écrit. _Tu pourras le lire, pas vrai ?_ , disait la missive. Il dinstingua une espèce de gribouillage qui ressemblait à un visage tirant la langue. Il froissa le papier, ouvrit la porte de la chambre et le jeta dans le jardin, touchant un Namek en pleine tête, ce dernier se demandant bien d'où provenait le projectile.

o-o-o-o

* * *

"_Hmm... Il déjeune avec mon père, sûrement pour l'écouter et mémoriser quand il lit les nouvelles du journal et pour les autres repas, il mange ici avec nous, mais jamais il ne mange seul."_ Bulma commençait à y voir plus clair : ce guerrier têtu s'imaginait que sa mère voulait l'empoisonner. "_Bien.", _récapitula-t-elle, "_il doit penser que cela vient de nous deux, même si sûrement il me suspecte davantage qu'elle. Je crois qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'a rien à craindre d'elle, mais pourquoi de moi ? Je fais tout ce qu'il me demande sans discuter..."_ Elle recommença à l'observer, dégoûtée.

« Bien, je vous laisse, les enfants, à plus tard... » La maîtresse de maison sortit par la porte arborant son éternel sourire. Aucun d'eux ne répondit, pas même sa fille, absorbée toute entière par sa lutte intérieure.

Végéta fixa son regard sur la scientifique et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Il semblait impassible, imperturbable, mais Bulma vit qu'il serrait si fort ses couverts que sa main tremblait. L'étonnant était qu'il ne les avait pas encore brisés. Méfiants, tous deux froncèrent les sourcils en même temps toujours en s'observant. La jeune femme porta un morceau de viande à sa bouche et nota comme le Saïyen se tourna d'un millimètre pour l'étudier encore plus. Il avait l'air désespéré. Sa faim le trahissait. "_Il ne s'imagine quand même pas que nous cherchons à le tuer... "_, se demanda-t-elle presque sûre de sa supposition. Avant de mettre la fourchette dans sa bouche pour la savourer, elle s'arrêta net et baissa les couverts à nouveau sur l'assiette avec le morceau de nourriture intact. Végéta se redressa de mauvaise humeur et il semblait sur le point de parler quand Bulma reprit sa fourchette pour l'approcher de sa bouche encore une fois, le faisant reprendre sa posture d'examinateur méticuleux. Encore une fois, la scientifique baissa le bras juste avant de l'introduire dans sa bouche. Végéta ferma les yeux à moitié. Encore une fois mais plus rapidement, Bulma répéta son manège : en haut vers la bouche, en bas sur l'assiette. Finalement, la situation devint intenable et ils dévoilèrent leurs pensées :

« Ahhh ! Mange, enquiquineuse ! »

« Tu crois que nous allons t'empoisonner ! »

Tous les deux s'étaient levés et, furieux, appuyaient leurs mains à plat sur la table. Pendant quelques secondes, il s'analysèrent, leurs yeux lançant des éclairs. Ils se redressèrent, croisant les bras, en même temps. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient synchronisés. Bulma prit la parole en premier.

« Comment oses-tu penser que nous allons t'empoisonner, idiot ? »

« Idiot ? J'ai tué ton petit ami, juré de me venger dans une lutte à mort contre ton ami Kakarot et toi tu m'invites chez toi... Qui est l'idiot, ici, femme ? »

« Je ne sais pas quel genre de vie tu as mené, Végéta, mais il existe quelque chose qui s'appelle la gentillesse et qui... »

« La gentillesse ? »

« Oui, la gentillesse ! », cria-t-elle, « C'est quelque chose qui nait de la bonté des gens ! »

« Ne me fais pas rire, humaine. La bonté ? », Végéta se retint de rire.

« Arrête de répéter ce que je dis ! », hurla Bulma, exaspérée.

« Et toi, arrête d'essayer de m'avoir ! Tu dois avoir un plan. Personne... » A ce moment-là, il s'approcha d'elle. « Personne n'est aussi stupide. » Il étudia son visage à la recherche de quelque chose qui la trahirait mais il ne vit qu'une lueur de doute dans son regard. Ses yeux étaient extrêmement bleus. « Hmm... ou si ? », hésita-t-il vraiment. Elle paraissait vexée et il ignorait si c'était parce qu'il avait deviné ses intentions ou si elle cherchait à se défendre de l'insulte de s'être faite traiter d'idiote pour l'avoir accueilli sans plan de vengeance.

Ensuite, elle se reprit, sachant comment sortir victorieuse de cette impasse.

« Désolée de te décevoir mais je ne suis pas aussi intelligente que tu le crois... », ajouta Bulma en s'asseyant de nouveau à la table. Végéta vit une moue moqueuse apparaître sur le visage de la scientifique. Il comprit sa signification. Cette réplique avait un sous-entendu retors. C'était un piège : s'il la croyait bête mais qu'elle avait réellement un plan, maintenant elle le niait avec ce "je ne suis pas aussi intelligente que tu le crois" et s'il la croyait intelligente mais que tout était faux et qu'elle était vraiment bête, il devrait se risquer à manger dans son assiette pour le lui prouver. Il était surpris. Cette humaine savait jouer à ce jeu-là. Et pour compliquer davantage les choses, Bulma commença à manger calmement sa part, le défiant du regard sans perdre son air moqueur.

« Tu te crois très intelligente, pas vrai ? » A peine eut-il prononcé cette phrase, qu'il réalisa son erreur. Il savait qu'elle allait se faire un plaisir de répondre.

« Je viens de te dire que non. » Et cette fois, son sourire s'agrandit. Elle porta un morceau de viande à sa bouche. Elle se délectait vraiment de la situation : ce Saïyen, orgueilleux à l'extrême, elle le tenait à sa merci avec son jeu de paroles et d'insinuations qui dépassait largement les autres occasions où elle avait pu discuter avec lui.

Végéta savait que maintenant, la balle était dans son camp. S'il s'asseyait et mangeait son assiette, il pouvait s'écrouler empoisonné et elle l'aurait bien eu. Sortir par la porte sans manger signifierait qu'il la considérait intelligente. _"Que se passe-t-il ici ?"_ Il trouva la solution : il s'assit à sa place et arbora son caractéristique demi-sourire. « Viens ici. », lui dit-il, en lui faisant signe d'approcher à l'aide de deux doigts de sa main.

Bulma éclata de rire : « Que dis-tu ? »

« Que se passe-t-il humaine ? Tu n'es plus si gentille ? Je suis ton invité et je te demande de venir près de moi. » « C'est ton tour, femme. »

Elle capta la situation instantanément : si elle le rejoignait et goûtait son assiette comme il le voulait, elle lui prouverait qu'elle était gentille et bête, sans aucun plan de vengeance ni rien à cacher, par contre si elle n'y allait pas, c'est qu'elle tramait quelque chose contre lui, exactement comme le prince l'avait insinué au début, ce qui la ferait paraître encore plus bête pour s'être faite découvrir. _"Mais pourquoi ne comprend-t-il pas que nous ne sommes pas comme lui ? Maudit Saïyen !"_ Elle tâcha de ne pas avoir l'air d'hésiter et décida qu'il était libre de penser ce qu'il voulait. L'ambiance était en train de devenir étrange. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à discuter qui déformait l'idée que face à elle se tenait un mercenaire de l'espace et non un homme séduisant qui la provoquait, comme elle le découvrait sous ses yeux. _"Que se passe-t-il ?"_ Elle toussa. Elle était gênée de trahir sa nervosité par cette quinte de toux et ennuyée encore plus que le guerrier pense avoir gagné. Elle prit volontairement un ton blasé : « Je suis gentille, c'est juste que je n'aime pas les efforts inutiles. »

« Tu n'es pas gentille, tu es juste lâche. », lui asséna le guerrier en croisant les bras. Il voulait la pousser à bout et il avait appris à le faire ces dernières semaines.

« Tu n'arriveras pas à tes fins avec cette tactique, je ne veux pas venir près de toi. » Et elle recommença à manger.

Végéta sourit intérieurement en la voyant se démasquer aussi vite, Il réfléchit quelques instant et changea de tactique pour la surprendre. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire pour la convaincre une fois pour toutes : « Que veux-tu en échange ? » S'il avait appris quelque chose durant les mois qu'il avait passés ici, c'est qu'en plus d'être rusée et pénible, Bulma aimait conclure des marchés.

Cette question la prit au dépourvu. _"Le prince des guerriers de l'espace me demande un pacte sans même que je lui propose ? Il doit vraiment en avoir marre de surveiller constamment la nourriture."_, se dit-elle. Si ce soir, elle lui prouvait que son assiette, qu'il avait apparemment perdue de vue à un moment ou un autre, renforçant sa méfiance, n'avait pas été empoisonnée, elle obtiendrait quelque chose de lui. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde : « Je veux que tu arrêtes de menacer et insulter tous ceux qui vivent ici. »

Végéta inspira lentement, gonflant ses pectoraux.

« Y compris les Nameks. », ajouta Bulma. « Surtout eux. », insista-t-elle. Elle voulait protéger ses hôtes verts, puisque d'après ce qu'elle savait, Végéta n'avait encore rien dit de désagréable à ses parents.

Le Saïyen souffla profondément. Il regarda son assiette, prit un morceau avec sa fourchette, se retourna et appuyant son coude sur la table, il dit : « Marché conclu. Maintenant, viens par là. »

Après quelques secondes d'indécision, Bulma se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha lentement de lui. Elle remarqua ses yeux noirs fixés sur elle, qui, pendant un instant presque imperceptible, se baissèrent pour la parcourir entière. Elle sentit sa nervosité augmenter à l'intérieur et craignit que le prince ne le perçoive également. Pendant ce court trajet, alors que se formait sur le visage de Végéta, un demi-sourire narquois, elle se rendit compte que non seulement il y prenait du plaisir mais que de manière masochiste, elle aussi. Elle se sentit misérable. Elle tira la chaise et s'assit, exagérant sa moue de dégoût.

« Ouvre la bouche. », lui ordonna le Saïyen de sa voix profonde. Voir cette femme autoritaire et insolente aussi soumise lui plaisait beaucoup trop. Trop pour une simple terrienne qu'il aurait pu annihiler en un millième de seconde. Il remarqua une _ambiance insolite_ dans tout ça qu'il avait rarement ressentie dans sa vie. Bien sûr, il respecterait le marché qu'il avait passé avec elle. Aussi insignifiante que puisse être cette humaine aux cheveux bleus, il était, lui, le Prince héritier du trône de Vegetaseï et n'importe quel accord était valide pour lui, même celui-ci, à plus forte raison quand il en retirait autant de profit. Mais en aucune manière, il n'allait cesser de contrôler la nourriture qu'on lui servait. Il tiendrait sa parole jusqu'au bout mais rien ne l'assurait qu'elle en ferait autant, même si jusqu'à présent elle avait respecté leurs deux précédents marchés.

« Ouvre la bouche. », lui répéta-t-il en approchant l'ustensile de ses lèvres. Il remarqua, sans quitter des yeux ses lèvres fermées, que sa poitrine montait et baissait avec véhémence. Elle était tendue. Il avait réussi à la rendre nerveuse mais pas comme il l'avait espéré depuis le début : elle était agitée mais n'avait pas peur. L'insolite s'accentuait encore plus, surtout depuis qu'il la tenait plus près. Il allait réagir quand elle ouvrit la bouche et s'approcha de la fourchette. Instinctivement, il entrouvrit les lèvres, imitant son geste.

« Vous avez aimé ma cuisine ? » La mère de la jeune femme venait de réapparaitre dans la cuisine. « Oups ! J'ai interrompu quelque chose ? », demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite, en voyant Bulma se lever brusquement de la chaise alors que Végéta restait figé dans la même posture, avec la fourchette toujours suspendue dans le vide, là où se trouvait précédemment la jeune femme. Son caractéristique froncement de sourcil était encore plus prononcé. Quelque chose venait de se passer, dans ce court intervalle de temps, qui avait fait que cette terrienne sauvage s'était laissée dominer une seconde par lui, et ce n'était pas seulement pour conclure le marché car elle aurait très bien pu prendre la fourchette et manger elle-même. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait.

« C'était délicieux, maman... », répondit sa fille.

« Oh ! », s'exclama horrifiée Mme Brief en apercevant l'assiette intacte du guerrier. « Tu n'as pas aimé, Végéta ? » Le prince tourna vers elle son regard inexpressif. Il était presque ennuyé qu'elle soit revenue et il dût faire un effort pour se rappeler quand elle était partie. « Ne me dis pas que cela manquait de sel ? » Elle prit une fourchette et goûta un des morceaux de viande de son assiette. Végéta lança à la scientifique un demi-sourire de victoire qui la vexa souverainement. « C'est froid, mais si tu veux, je te le réchauffe... »

« Non, maman, laisse, je m'en charge... », l'interrompit Bulma, en s'approchant de l'assiette du Saïyen. Quand elle la prit, elle murmura au guerrier : « Sauvé par ma mère, et ça fait déjà deux fois depuis que tu vis ici. Qui l'eût cru ? » C'était sa façon sarcastique de lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas gagné honnêtement cette bataille dialectique et qu'elle se souvenait de l'incident des chambres. Le prince n'eut pas l'air gêné.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui as mangé en fin de compte, terrienne. », lui signala-t-il.

« J'allais le faire, je remplissais le contrat. Maintenant, j'attends juste que tu fasses de même. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? », demanda, derrière eux, Madame Brief, intéressée.

« De rien, maman. Nous allons monter, tu veux bien ? », lui dit-elle en la prenant par le bras. Elle s'arrêta un instant : « Végéta, quand tu entendras sonner une sorte de clochette, ça voudra dire que le four aura terminé de réchauffer ta viande. Sers-toi toi-même. Tu sauras te débrouiller, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es intelligent... », lui lança-t-elle, sarcastique, à charge pour lui de capter son ironie. Elle se retourna pour savoir s'il l'avait écoutée et elle rencontra ses yeux qui ne l'avaient pas quittée de leur ligne de mire. Tant qu'elle n'eut pas disparu au bras de sa mère après un ultime clin d'œil, il ne retourna pas à table.

« Ma chérie, que se passait-il en bas ? », questionna la blonde pendant qu'elles montaient les escaliers.

« Rien, maman, que peut-il se passer ? Cet homme est un vrai casse-pied. » Et elle continua jusqu'à sa chambre sans remarquer le sourire malicieux de sa mère.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

« Ma petite fille ! », s'écria madame Brief de loin.

« Où allez-vous ? », demanda le jeune femme en traversant le jardin en direction de la cuisine. Elle avait passé tout le matin dans le laboratoire et en sortant, elle était tombée sur ses parents qui se dirigeaient vers la grille séparant la maison du reste de la rue.

« Je vais manger avec ton père dans un nouveau restaurant ! Nous vous avons laissé à toi et à Végéta de la viande à la sauce tomate ! A plus tard ! » Et elle sortit par le portail principal de la maison jusqu'à la voiture qui les attendait sur le trottoir.

"_Ça alors !"_, pensa Bulma, "_Je vais encore devoir manger seule avec lui, quelle galère !"_

Depuis deux mois, elle avait à peine échangé quelques mots avec le Saïyen. Personne n'adressait la parole à l'autre même quand ils se rencontraient dans les couloirs de la maison la nuit ou dans le jardin. Une fois seulement, ils s'étaient croisés dans le couloir alors qu'elle sortait de sa chambre et qu'il entrait dans la sienne et la scientifique lui avait dit que ses échantillons de sang étaient sains. Il lui avait répondu en fermant la porte de sa chambre. Malgré tout, l'affaire n'était pas close. Bulma s'était rendue compte que Végéta s'obstinait à penser qu'on allait l'empoisonner car il n'avait rien changé à son rituel pendant le déjeuner et si la scientifique lui faisait une remarque, il continuait à manger en l'ignorant. Le prince, de son côté, poursuivait son épuisant entraînement, poussant au maximum la chambre de gravité jusqu'à presque deux cents de pression. La jeune femme avait décidé qu'elle ferait mieux d'y installer une caméra pour savoir jusqu'où ce Saïyen exigeait de lui-même car elle devinait qu'il finirait par la mettre en pièces. Malheureusement, le travail dans les bureaux et le laboratoire l'absorbaient tellement qu'elle n'en avait pas encore eu le temps.

En entrant dans la cuisine, elle essaya de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle était allée faire des courses. Les robots ménagers préparaient la table en faisant mille petits allers-retours de part et d'autre. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées quand elle entendit le cri de Piccolo, provenant de dehors :

« Végéta, lâche-le ! »

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle sortit en courant dans le jardin. Ce qu'elle vit la figea sur place. Végéta tenait Dendé par le col de son vêtement et d'un bras l'avait soulevé du sol, laissant le pauvre Namek, terrorisé et confus, le regarder avec désespoir.

« Comment oses-tu me toucher ! Insecte vert ! », lui cria le prince hors de lui.

Les autres Nameks s'étaient attroupés comme elle dans le jardin et regardaient la scène, stupéfaits.

« S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi, pardonnez-moi... », répétait Dendé au bord des larmes.

Bulma ne réagissait pas. Elle ignorait ce qui s'était passé là-dehors. Il semblait que finalement l'inévitable était en train de se produire, ce que tous attendaient : que le volcan du guerrier entre en éruption. Et il l'avait fait contre le petit Namek.

« Personne n'a le droit de toucher le Prince des Saïyen, compris ? Personne ! »

« Lâche-le ! », répéta Piccolo qui s'était approché d'eux, enlevant son étrange couvre-chef.

« Tu crois peut-être que tu es de taille, vermine ! », lui lança Végéta, amusé, en le voyant s'approcher du coin de l'œil. Il ne lâchait toujours pas Dendé qui continuait à se débattre pour s'échapper de sa prise.

« Je ne suis pas de taille... », répondit Piccolo, « mais tu devras d'abord me le prouver. » Et il se mit en posture de combat.

« Ça suffit ! », hurla Bulma, les déconcertant tous. Elle les rejoignit à grands pas et se planta à côté du Saïyen avec l'air étonnamment calme. « Végéta... », dit-elle sans crier, cette fois. « Dans la cuisine, il y a un un succulent plat de viande à la sauce tomate qui t'attend. Tu aimes la sauce tomate, n'est-ce pas ? »

.

Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Le Saïyen, sans lâcher Dendé, la regardait avec les sourcils froncés. Au grand étonnement de Piccolo qui était tout près, il semblait pensif. La scientifique continua : « Ta viande va refroidir et tu vas devoir la réchauffer comme la dernière fois, tu te souviens ? » Végéta plissa encore plus le front. « Suis-moi à l'intérieur et viens manger, d'accord ? »

Des secondes interminables s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles on n'entendait plus que les efforts de Dendé toujours suspendu en l'air au bout du bras de Végéta. Soudain, ce dernier, après un soupir bref pour bien indiquer son indifférence, jeta l'enfant à terre avec mépris pour le plus grand soulagement de tous. Il fit volte-face et entra dans la maison.

.

Après quelques instants de confusion, quelques Nameks s'approchèrent de leur petit congénère qui respirait vite et essayait de se remettre de sa frayeur. Bulma, qui comme tout le monde avait observé le Saïyen entrer dans la cuisine, se tourna vers Piccolo qui ramassait son couvre-chef sur le sol :

« On peut savoir ce qui s'est passé ici ? » Elle n'arborait plus l'air serein avec lequel elle avait parlé avec Végéta mais semblait extrêmement contrariée.

« Ce fou de Saïyen s'est évanoui dans le jardin après son entraînement et Dendé est allé lui porter secours... », commença à expliquer le Namek, regardant la porte de la cuisine comme si Végéta pouvait l'entendre. On aurait dit qu'il le souhaitait vraiment.

« Et toi, où étais-tu, hein ? », lui demanda la jeune femme. « Que je sache, tu es toujours en train d'espionner par ici. »

Cela mit Piccolo hors de lui, comme s'il ne se sentait pas déjà extrêmement vexé par cette allusion à son inutilité ! « J'étais en tain de méditer ! C'est ce que je fais ! Méditer ! » Il ne voulait pas paraître ridicule mais il le fut.

« N'importe quoi ! », lui répondit Bulma. « Et que ce soit la dernière fois que tu manques de te battre dans mon jardin ! Tu m'as entendue ? » Et elle se retourna pour rentrer dans sa maison laissant un Piccolo boudeur prendre son envol pour s'éloigner d'ici. Maintenant, oui, il avait besoin de méditer. En s'éloignant, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi l'énergie de Végéta avait légèrement augmenté quand Bulma s'était adressée à lui mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait supposé en remarquant cette élévation de _Ki_, le Saïyen avait lâché Dendé. Peut-être que ce que la scientifique lui avait répété mille fois était vrai, qu'elle le tenait sous contrôle. Quelque chose s'était passé, quelque chose que lui, toujours à veiller dans l'ombre, n'avait pas perçu.

Quand Bulma entra dans la cuisine, elle s'imaginait y retrouver Végéta, assis les bras croisés, en train de contenir son envie de dévorer tout ce qui était sur la table et attendant son arrivéee et son premier coup de fourchette pour commencer à manger. Ces deux derniers mois, après l'épisode de la cuisine, elle avait pu se rendre compte que le prince n'en avait pas fini avec son obsession que l'on cherchait à l'empoisonner puisqu'il continuait toujours le même manège à l'heure du déjeuner. Et c'était ainsi : en arrivant elle le trouva qui l'attendait mais au lieu d'être assis, il était debout.

Elle fit mine de parler, visiblement pour lui reprocher ce qui venait de se passer dans le jardin mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle ne le vit pas arriver.

« Tu crois que c'est un jeu ? » Végéta lui avait saisi le visage avant même qu'elle puisse réagir. Le Saïyen avait un bras en extension et lui serrait fort les joues.

« De... de quoi tu parles ? », demanda Bulma, déconcertée. Il ne la serrait pas trop fort, juste assez pour qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger la tête.

« Tu te crois très intelligente, n'est-ce pas, humaine insolente ? Avec toutes tes plaisanteries, tes sarcasmes, et tes clins d'œil ! Tu crois que c'est un jeu, pas vrai ? », répéta-t-il en souriant de côté. Il semblait qu'enfin elle était en train de comprendre qu'il était le Prince des Saïyens, la race de guerrier la plus puissante de l'univers. Depuis leur arrivée de Namek, il avait désiré voir la peur dans ces yeux bleus et pendant un instant, on aurait dit qu'il y avait réussi. Mais juste un instant.

« Lâche-moi, maudit singe ! », lui cria la jeune femme, furieuse, essayant de se dégager de cet étau.

« Tu crois pouvoir me donner des ordres ? » Il l'approcha de lui en pliant le bras, la forçant à bouger.

« Tu crois que parce que j'ai fait un stupide marché, tu vas arriver à tes fins, hein ? Tu n'es qu'une femme, une stupide femme... » Maintenant, il l'inspectait de près.

« Tu t'en veux de m'avoir écoutée, Végéta ? » Elle avait beau avoir la tête serrée dans sa poigne de fer et être incapable de l'en empêcher, elle se montrait toujours aussi agressive et cela déstabilisa le guerrier, qui même ainsi ne pouvait la dominer. Voyant le dépit dans ses yeux noirs elle continua : « Tu t'en veux d'avoir tenu ta parole dans un marché conclu avec une humaine ? » Pour Bulma, il était évident qu'il avait respecté leur accord et que maintenant cela le révoltait.

« Ne dis pas de bêtise, misérable démente ! Tu ne vois pas que je peux te tuer à tout moment ? », lui demanda-t-il cherchant de la terreur dans son regard.

« Je n'ai pas peur ! », cria Bulma encore plus fort.

« Aaaaaahhhhh ! », le Saïyen rugit, furieux et la traîna jusqu'au mur, la maintenant toujours par le visage. La scientifique s'agrippa à son bras, aux muscles durs comme du métal, pour qu'il la lâche. Le choc contre le mur lui provoqua plus de surprise que de douleur. Il ne réussirait pas à l'intimider. S'il n'avait pas pu le faire avant, il n'y réussirait pas maintenant.

« Tu ne peux pas me tuer. », lui murmura-t-elle, ses yeux couleur saphir toujours plantés dans les siens. Elle vit une lueur de doute passer dans ses yeux noirs qu'il tenta de camoufler en souriant :

« Tu en es bien sûre, insolente ? »

« Tu crois que je ne me suis pas rendue compte, Végéta ? » Elle le regarda intensément. Cela ne changea rien à sa moue de dégoût mais il resta muet plissant encore plus le front.

Bulma n'allait pas s'arrêter maintenant. Il avait essayé de l'intimider et de la terroriser et maintenant elle était impossible à arrêter. Elle commença à s'expliquer en un flot rapide de paroles : « Tu vis ici depuis trois mois et tu n'as levé la main sur personne. Tu aurais pu tous nous tuer depuis le début mais tu ne l'as pas fait ! », s'exclama-t-elle bien fort. « Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, mais tu ne l'as pas fait alors pourquoi le ferais-tu maintenant, hein ? », lui lança-t-elle, intensifiant son regard toujours sans lâcher le bras du guerrier. « C'est à cause de Goku, n'est-ce pas ? », lui demanda-t-elle. « C'est parce que tu crois qu'en restant ici et seulement ici tu pourras le dépasser. Ce n'est pas parce que tu l'attends pour le défier... »

Il avait presque lâché le visage de la jeune femme en l'écoutant, emporté par les vérités qu'elle débitait les unes après les autres, mais il resserra son étau, même un peu plus fort, quand elle termina sa phrase : « ... c'est parce que tu doutes d'y arriver. »

« Jamais ! », cria Végéta, furieux. « Je n'ai jamais douté que je vaincrai Kakarot ! » A l'instant, il projeta son corps sur celui de Bulma.

« Lâche-moi ! », recommença à crier Bulma.

« Et qui te dis que je ne peux pas te faire du mal, hein ? » Le guerrier semblait avoir recouvré sa colère du début, après les quelques instants d'incertitude pendant lesquels la scientifique avait énoncé ses suppositions. « Alors insolente ? », il la tenait prisonnière contre le mur. « J'ai déjà le vaisseau dans lequel il s'est entraîné, j'ai les robots avec lesquels il s'est entraîné, alors dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de vraiment pouvoir te tuer maintenant ? » Il ne lui faisait pas de mal, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre car même avec les robots et le vaisseau, ce ne serait pas suffisant pour vaincre le _troisième classe_. Il la tenait juste prisonnière, immobile. Cette femme bizarre à l'odeur étrange _devait_ le craindre.

« Ils tombent en panne. », répondit-elle comme indifférente à son étreinte. Il leva les sourcils, relâchant son front. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Bulma considéra que c'était le moment d'en finir avec cette situation. « Si tout ce que tu veux, c'est t'entraîner, fais-le, entraîne-toi jusqu'à la mort si tu veux, Végéta, je m'en fiche. Laisse tout le monde en paix et je te ferai tous les robots que tu voudras et j'augmenterai la gravité de la chambre jusqu'à sa limite mais ne touche plus jamais personne de ceux qui habitent ici. » Et elle conclut : « Moi, y compris. »

.

Et voilà. Un autre marché. Il s'approcha à nouveau pour la sentir de près. Quelques secondes d'incertitude s'écoulèrent, puis il s'écarta et la lâcha, démontrant par là qu'il acceptait. « Femme bizarre... », murmura-t-il. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas réussi avec elle, même en lui démontrant toute sa brutalité. Et pire encore, toutes les phrases qu'elle avait prononcées les unes après les autres étaient vraies. Tout était vrai. A travers son comportement, il avait confirmé tous ses soupçons. Cet affrontement était censé lui permettre de prouver sa supériorité mais, encore une fois, elle le tenait à sa merci, et le pire de tout c'est qu'il n'y pouvait rien.

« Cette fois, tu devras tenir ta parole, _prince_... »

En entendant le ton ironique de sa phrase, il eut envie de remettre les mains sur elle, mais cette fois autour de son cou. « Ne tente pas ta chance, humaine... », murmura-t-il lentement.

Bulma ignora ses paroles et commença à marcher pour le dépasser quand il la saisit par le bras avec force. A nouveau, leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

« Quoi ? », lui demanda-t-elle comme en le défiant. Elle sentit comme les yeux noirs parcouraient tout son visage. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire. Après ça, elle s'attendait à tout.

« J'ai respecté le marché. », répondit Végéta simplement.

Elle fronça les sourcils sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

« J'ai lâché l'enfant Namek. », ajouta-t-il comme explication. Et il la libéra de l'étau de son bras, la laissant poursuivre son chemin jusqu'à la table.

Ils s'assirent et mangèrent comme toujours en silence, comme pour se prouver que pour eux rien n'avait changé mais conscients tous les deux que c'était faux. Bulma se leva la première, programma les robots pour qu'ils débarrassent la table et juste avant de sortir par la porte, elle ajouta sans le regarder :

« Ne sous-estime plus jamais une femme. »

Végéta leva les yeux et la vit sortir dans le jardin.

.

Le soir même, au milieu de son entraînement, le Saïyen s'arrêta dans ses exercices, baissa les yeux au sol et soupira. Il venait de se rendre compte que, pour la première fois, il avait déjeuné sans la suivre, sans vérifier si la nourriture était empoisonnée.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

C'était le soir précédent le cent trentième jour, le jour où l'on pourrait à nouveau invoquer le Dragon Sacré. On avait décidé de donner une fête d'adieu en l'honneur des Nameks qui, reconnaissants pour l'accueil qu'ils avaient reçu des Brief, voulaient les informer de leur décision unanime d'attendre que les humains aient exaucés leurs vœux car cela leur était égal de rester encore une année Namek de plus avant de s'installer sur une nouvelle planète, à condition que la famille qui les hébergeait accepte de les garder ici avec eux. Madame Brief avait réunit la chorale dans le jardin, le lieu choisi pour la fête. La majorité des invités étaient dispersés avec leur verre d'eau à la main, occupés à discuter entre eux. Quelques-uns s'amusaient en regardant Dendé qui avait réussi à apprendre à monter sur la bicyclette de Monsieur Brief, lequel souriait, satisfait, bien que le petit ait bien du mal à atteindre les pédales.

Bulma, après avoir ri et bavardé avec ces extraterrestres pendant un bon moment, préféra s'éloigner de toute cette agitation pour fumer une cigarette seule, en admirant la nuit qui tombait. Elle pensa à Yamcha et au fait qu'enfin, demain, elle l'aurait auprès d'elle. Elle voulait le revoir et lui dire à quel point il lui avait manqué. Quelques étoiles nocturnes scintillaient déjà quand le chœur d'extraterrestres entonna sa chanson fétiche, toujours guidé par son indestructible mère.

"_Besame, besame mucho,  
como si fuera esta noche la ultima vez.."_

Bulma leva les yeux vers le ciel, et une silhouette tout près attira son attention. Sur le toit de sa maison se tenait Végéta debout et de profil qui l'observait hautainement. A cette distance, la jeune femme pouvait remarquer qu'il la fixait du regard.

"_Bésame, bésame mucho  
que tengo miedo a perderte  
perderte después…."_

Elle baissa les yeux, éteignit sa cigarette, et retourna se mêler à ses invités au jardin.

o-o-o-o

* * *

NdT :

(1) "_Bésame mucho", _chanson composée par la mexicaine Consuelo Velázquez. Tous droits réservés (C).

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

_**.**_

_**Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! (Moi, c'est un chapitre que j'adore, on se demande pourquoi... ^^)**_

_**Merci pour toutes ces bonnes critiques, ça m'encourage à continuer à manier mon lourd dictionnaire et je traduis toujours vos avis à l'auteur Dramaaa.**_

_**Le chapitre 21 de En el Techo est sorti en espagnol et c'était vraiment impressionnant de tension psychologique entre Végéta et Trunks mais cela fait 50 pages Word. Je me demande si je n'ai pas vu un peu trop gros... Vous croyez que j'aurai terminé fin novembre ?**_

_**Voilà comment s'occupe une future maman forcée au canapé... Snif... (Le tricot, c'est pas mon truc...^^)**_

_**Allez, j'essaie de cibler 7 à 10 jours pour le prochain chapitre, légèrement plus court.**_

_**Bisous, et merci de laisser un petit mot avec vos impressions ! ^_^**_

_**Dimitrova (la traductrice)**_


	6. Je regardais juste les étoiles

**Sur le Toit**

**Auteur : Dramaaa**

_Traduction de l'espagnol : Dimitrov_a

**CHAPITRE 5**

_"Je regardais juste les étoiles."_

o-o-o-o

* * *

«Il ne pense qu'à se battre ! Qu'à se battre ! », répétait en boucle Chichi en marchant de long en large dans le salon des Brief.

« Tu sais comment est Goku... », essaya de la consoler Krilin, assis à la table en prenant un petit gâteau.

« Il ne pense qu'à se battre ! Qu'à se battre ! », répétait sans cesse la mère de Gohan.

« Chichi, tu savais déjà avant de l'épouser comment il est, c'est un Saïyen, il ne pense qu'à s'améliorer constam... » Mais il ne put enfourner le gâteau dans sa bouche.

« Tais-toi, nain ! », cria Chichi, en frappant le petit guerrier sur la tête, le faisant presque tomber de sa chaise, sa tartelette s'écrasant sur son visage plat. « Et arrête de te goinfrer de gâteaux ! Tu as oublié les bonnes manières depuis que tu es mort ? » Elle semblait vouloir le tuer encore une fois par ses cris.

« C'est vrai, Krilin, tu manges autant que Végéta ! », ajouta d'un ton amusé Monsieur Brief en tournant sa cuillère dans son café.

« C'est que la mort m'a creusé l'appétit... », tenta de se justifier le jovial petit homme en s'essuyant avec une serviette.

« Il ne pense qu'à se battre ! Qu'à se battre ! »

« Et qu'as-tu fait pendant que tu étais mort ? », demanda Oolong, en se disputant un petit gâteau avec Tortue Géniale.

« J'ai fait la queue... », répondit-il avec désintérêt, mais il revint au commentaire du scientifique : « Vous avez dit _Végéta_ ? », demanda-t-il en levant les yeux du plateau pour la première fois. « Je me demande où se trouve et ce que devient ce cruel Prince des Saïyens depuis tout ce temps... »

« Faire la queue ? », demanda Oolong, en tirant vers lui le gâteau, hors d'atteinte du vieux maître.

« Il ne pense qu'à se battre ! Qu'à se battre ! »

« Le cruel prince des Saïyens ? » La mère de Bulma entrait dans le salon avec une troisième infusion calmante pour Chichi. Elle ne se lassait jamais d'avoir des invités à la maison et à cet instant, avec les amis de sa fille, elle se sentait euphorique. « Qui est le cruel Prince des Saïyens ? »

« Végéta, apparemment... », répondit son mari en prenant un morceau de gâteau et en le donnant à Tama.

« Oooooohhh ! » Elle en renversa presque l'infusion sur la mère de Son Gohan, ce qui empira son humeur. « C'est un prince ! Le beau Végéta est un prince ! » Et elle se mit à sauter de joie en battant des mains.

Le Maître Roshi, enchanté de voir Madame Brief bondir, ajouta : « C'est que Krilin ne sait pas que Végéta est resté ici ces derniers mois... Saute, ma jolie, saute ! » Et il s'approcha dangereusement de la mère de Bulma.

« Commeeeent ? » Cette fois, oui, le petit guerrier en tomba à la renverse.

« Vé... Vé... Végéta... ? », commença-t-il à balbutier en se relevant. « Vé... Végéta est resté ici ? A Capsule Corporation ? »

« C'est un garçon charmant et si timide... », ajouta la blonde avant de se rectifier immédiatement : « Que dis-je, _garçon_, un prince ! » Et pour le plus grand plaisir de Tortue Génial, elle recommença à sautiller. Avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre la blonde, il reçut en pleine tête la tasse d'infusion de Chichi :

« Reste tranquille, vieux pervers ! », lui cria-t-elle. « Et après certains s'étonnent que j'empêche mon fils d'aller sur cette île... », mais elle reprit le monologue répétitif qu'elle scandait depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la maison : « Il ne pense qu'à se battre ! Qu'à se battre ! »

« Vé... Végéta ? Ti... timide ? Cha... charmant ? », Krilin n'en croyait pas ses oreilles !

« C'est vrai que même moi, je croyais notre fin proche avec ce monstre sur notre planète... » Oolong s'écarta enfin des gâteaux. « Mais en réalité, il ne s'est rien passé pendant son séjour ici... » Il retourna son regard sur la table couverte de douceurs.

« Mais... mais pourquoi ? » Krilin était assez remis du choc pour s'asseoir. « Il vous a obligés à l'héberger ? Ce maudit prince est d'une arrogance... » Pour lui, la réponse était évidente.

« Non, non, même pas. », répondit Monsieur Brief en prenant une cigarette entre ses lèvres. « C'est Bulma qui l'a invité et il a accepté. » Et il alluma tranquillement sa cigarette.

« Quoooiii ? » Cette fois, le cri d'étonnement du guerrier fut accompagné par celui de Puar, qui regardait fixement par la fenêtre mais se tourna en écoutant cela.

« Qui veut encore du thé ? »

« Il ne pense qu'à se battre ! Qu'à se battre ! »

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

L'atterrissage fut un désastre. Le vaisseau traversa comme un météore l'atmosphère de cette planète verte et il se rappela à qui il le devait, se sentant incapable de gérer les commandes :

« Maudite femme ! Même pas capable de régler un bon système de décélération ! », cria-t-il en appuyant, paniqué, les boutons de navigation qui clignotaient sans cesse.

Enfin, après quelques secousses, il tomba sur ce qui semblait être de la boue. Après avoir détaché son harnais de sécurité, il fixa son regard sur les indicateurs d'analyse du milieu.

_"Air respirable bien que chargé en CO2. Aucune évolution de forme de vie intelligente. Bien. Ça devrait faire l'affaire."_ Il sortit pour résoudre le problème qui l'avait obligé à faire cet arrêt avant sa destination seulement deux jours après être parti de la Terre. Son habituelle expression dédaigneuse s'accentua quand il inspira l'air de cette planète. Il examina autour de lui avant de sauter sur le sol humide qui couvrit ses bottes d'une sorte de mousse stagnante. Il pensa à s'en aller d'ici, à changer de cap mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre et il décida qu'il se contenterait de ça. _"Des plantes. Que des plantes."_, se dit-il avec mauvaise humeur.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

« Bulma, sérieusement, tu ferais mieux de me lâcher, tu vas t'enrhumer... »

« Non, je ne te lâcherai pas. », lui dit-elle, butée, agrippée à son cou et assise sur ses genoux.

« Cela fait une heure qu'on est comme ça et je suis encore trempé et... » Il réfléchit avant de poursuivre mais son estomac le tenaillait tellement qu'il avoua finalement : « Et j'ai très faim... » Il la regarda dans les yeux, implorant sa pitié.

Bulma, qui après dix secondes d'incertitude, l'avait serrée dans ses bras, obligeant tous ceux qui étaient présents à s'éloigner pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, grogna devant la demande du guerrier et lâcha enfin son cou : « Des fois, tu ressembles trop à Goku, Yamcha. »

Ce commentaire, dans la situation présente, était loin d'être un compliment. Elle se leva pour lui permettre de se lever.

« Allons, Bulma... », tenta-t-il de l'apaiser. « En plus, Puar nous regarde par la fenêtre... »

« Je m'en fiche que ton chat nous regarde ! » s'exclama-t-elle, vexée, en lui tournant le dos. « Ils ne t'ont rien donné à manger au ciel ? »

« En fait, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le savoir parce que dès que la bataille Namek s'est terminée, ils m'ont envoyé ailleurs faire la queue... » Et il ajouta : « Viens, entrons, d'accord ? » Et il la prit par la taille en les dirigeant tous deux vers la cuisine.

« Combien de fois ? », lui demanda Bulma en l'arrêtant brusquement. Elle n'allait pas si facilement le laisser lui échapper à l'intérieur avec ses amis. Elle voulait entendre encore le nombre de fois où elle lui avait manqué.

« _Combien de fois_ ? » Mais Yamcha ne semblait pas avoir suivi.

Elle soupira et il comprit enfin et se rattrapa en souriant . « Ah, toutes... »

« Toutes les quoi ? » Elle voulait qu'il termine sa phrase. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu ne pas saisir alors qu'elle l'avait taquiné avec ça pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes.

« Tu m'as manqué tout le temps. » Et il l'embrassa avant de reprendre son chemin vers la porte de la maison. Au passage, il fut intercepté :

« Il ne pense qu'à se battre ! Qu'à se battre ! » La femme de Goku sortit comme une flèche de la porte principale l'ébranlant avec une telle force qu'elle la mit presque en pièces. « Son Gohan ! Viens ici tout de suite ! »

« Tu t'en vas déjà, Chichi ? », lui demanda Bulma sans lâcher son amoureux et totalement immunisée contre les cris de l'ancienne lutteuse.

« Bien sûr que je m'en vais ! Je ne vais pas laisser mon fils avec _cette bande d'obsédés _! », cria-t-elle en se tournant pour que ceux qui restaient à l'intérieur entendent bien ses derniers mots.

« Son Gohan ! »

Même les Nameks les plus éloignés s'étaient bouchés les oreilles en écoutant son cri. Son fils apparut avec Dendé sur la bicyclette de Monsieur Brief :

« Maman, je ne peux pas rester un peu avec Dendé ? » Il avait les yeux baissés à terre et faisait jouer ses petits doigts, espérant la clémence de sa terrible mère.

« Pas question ! », lui répondit-elle. « Demain, tu devras étudier beaucoup. Nous avons assez perdu de temps avec... »

« Chichi, », l'interrompit la scientifique, « Son Gohan peut venir quand il le désire. Cela lui ferait du bien d'avoir un ami, en plus, il n'a pas vu Dendé depuis Namek. »

« Il n'en est pas question ! », répéta-t-elle, décidée. « S'il n'est pas venu ici avant c'est parce que _cet homme terrible_ se trouvait dans les parages, et maintenant, il doit se concentrer encore plus sur ses études. Les examens sont très proches... Rentrons, Son Gohan ! Allez, au revoir ! » Et elle s'éloigna avec son fils, qui, attristé, faisait des signes d'adieu de la main et regardait le petit Namek qui lui renvoyait un regard identique.

_Cet homme terrible. _Quand Bulma l'entendit, elle en eut la chair de poule. _"Comment vais je lui raconter ? »_, se demandait-elle. Avec l'émotion des retrouvailles, elle n'avait pas pensé à Végéta. Elle se souvint de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu avant ce matin et c'était la nuit précédente, sur le toit de la maison, défiant et hautain, comme toujours. Quant au vol du vaisseau spatial, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'y penser alors qu'elle venait juste d'apprendre que Goku était quelque part dans l'espace. Ce n'était tout simplement pas le moment de penser au prince et à sa soif de vengeance. Apparemment, par chance, son distrait petit ami n'avait pas remarqué le commentaire de la femme de Goku. Il faudrait qu'elle prévienne ses amis de ne rien lui dire car c'était quelque chose qu'elle seule devait expliquer. _"Mais comment ?"_, se demanda-t-elle.

« Bulma ? », l'appela Yamcha depuis la porte.

« Oui, oui, j'arrive... » Et elle entra dans la résidence en lui adressant un immense sourire. Elle essayait de cacher son inquiétude grandissante devant l'inévitable explication qu'elle devrait fournir à son petit ami.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

Dans l'espace et son immensité, il s'était toujours senti chez lui. Ses milliers de galaxies, divisées en quatre zones pour des raisons pratiques de hiérarchie divine, étaient sa demeure et les guerres pour le contrôle de l'Univers, son habitat naturel. Ce qui lui était étranger, c'était de rester sur une planète isolée qui n'intéressait aucune _famille_ influente. Dès qu'il avait entendu de la bouche du Dragon Sacré que Kakarot restait de sa propre volonté sur une planète loin de La Terre, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Il était allé à _son_ vaisseau et avait quitté enfin cette planète d'inutiles. Il savait parfaitement où aller pour débusquer le _troisième classe_ et ainsi pouvoir se venger de l'affront qu'il lui avait fait en vainquant Freezer à sa place, à la place du Prince des Saïyens.

Après être entré dans la chambre de gravité ce jour-là, la première chose qu'il avait faite, avait été d'indiquer sa destination dans le contrôleur de vol. Un mois terrestre de voyage avant d'arriver à Coldizza, constellation pauvre rattachée à l'Empire, assez proche du pouvoir central de Freezer mais pas assez pour que Végéta y soit reconnu. Une de ces planètes servant habituellement au ravitaillement des vaisseaux impériaux, lui permettrait de rassembler des informations. Il n'aurait qu'à y passer inaperçu, parler peu, ce qui ne devrait pas lui être difficile. Être aux aguets et observer. Il ignorait quel état dominait actuellement l'Univers depuis la chute du Lézard alors il devrait être plus prudent que jamais.

Il garda les yeux fermés. Il semblait concentré. Il n'avait pas augmenté beaucoup la pression pour que le vaisseau ne consomme pas trop d'énergie. Les trois _fight-robots_ tournaient autour de lui, dans l'air hyper-comprimé de la chambre. Quand il entendit la première attaque lancée par les machines, il sauta pour contrattaquer. Au moment où il lança sa première boule d'énergie suivie après par plusieurs autres, un cri assourdissant jaillit de ses entrailles : « Kakaroooottt ! »

A des milliers de kilomètres, sur ce fameux globe d'inutiles, une riche héritière, prétentieuse et trop gâtée, fumait une cigarette et regardait les étoiles depuis le grand balcon de sa chambre.

« Bulma ? » On l'appelait de l'intérieur. Elle s'arracha à ses pensées et sourit. Elle retourna à sa chambre pour serrer encore une fois dans ses bras son petit ami qui était revenu à la vie.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

« Tu resteras ici. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit oui mais... »

« Il n'y a pas de mais, tu resteras ici et tu chercheras un travail. »

« Bulma, je viens de ressusciter et j'ai besoin de me reposer... »

« Cela fait trois semaines que tu te reposes, Yamcha ! » Elle s'était levée de la chaise longue pour que son petit ami, dans la piscine, lui prête attention. « Tu dois trouver un emploi ! Tu ne peux pas continuer à faire des allers-et-retours entre ici et Kame House ! Même Krilin s'est trouvé un travail ! Et tu es infiniment plus beau que lui ! » Elle remit ses lunettes de soleil et s'étendit à nouveau sur le ventre.

Devant un tel raisonnement, le guerrier ne put que rire. Sa copine était toujours aussi frivole et têtue. Même les pires malheurs et une armée de Saïyens assoiffés de destruction comme ceux qui étaient venus sur Terre, ne pouvaient la faire changer. Elle s'était mis en tête qu'il devait trouver un travail mais elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était un combattant. Au début, il avait incriminé le manque d'exercice physique dans les emplois qu'elle lui avait trouvés mais quand il était devenu joueur de baseball, il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas l'exercice qui lui manquait mais la lutte.

Madame Brief les rejoignit portant un plateau avec un pichet de thé glacé et deux verres.

« Coucou, mes tourtereaux ! »

Entendre sa voix fit reprendre à Bulma l'attitude précautionneuse qu'elle avait depuis que Yamcha avait ressuscité. Elle n'avait pas encore pu raconter à son petit ami que le Prince des Saïyens, celui-là même qui avait ordonné sa mise à mort, avait été hébergé ici avec eux. Elle ne savait tout simplement pas comment le lui dire et elle croyait naïvement que le moment n'était pas encore venu. Ses amis guerriers semblaient avoir compris parfaitement sa menace s'ils parlaient plus que de raison parce que Yamcha revenait toujours de bonne humeur de l'île de Tortue Géniale. Dans ses moments-là, elle remerciait l'habituelle étourderie de son petit ami, une caractéristique qui la désespérait généralement. Bien sûr, chaque fois que sa mère apparaissait, elle qui ne savait garder aucun secret, Bulma craignait d'être découverte. Elle avait bien demandé à ses parents de ne rien dire à Yamcha au sujet de Végéta mais sa mère l'avait encore compris comme un secret de cœur, s'imaginant que sa fille courrait deux lièvres à la fois et n'arrivait pas à choisir entre les deux _candidats. _Devant cette fausse interprétation, Bulma ne pouvait que faire en sorte que son petit ami et ses parents se voient le moins possible, une chose difficile au début s'il vivait chez eux, mais Yamcha passait beaucoup de temps chez Tortue Géniale, un fait qui, d'un autre côté, exaspérait la scientifique partagée entre son désir de l'avoir près d'elle et en même temps sa volonté de le tenir éloigné de ses parents.

La jeune femme se redressa pour s'asseoir avec une nervosité qui fit se précipiter ses paroles :

« Bonjour Maman ! Pose-le là, merci. Tu ne devrais pas aller voir ton feuilleton avec les Nameks ? » Et elle s'absorba dans la contemplation de son verre.

« Oh oui, ma chérie, j'y vais. J'avais juste peur que vous attrapiez une insolation. » Elle se redressa après avoir laissé le plateau sur la petite table et se tourna vers le petit ami de sa fille : « Yamcha, mon petit, tu ne viens pas prendre un peu de thé glacé ? » Et elle resta plantée là à attendre qu'il sorte de la piscine.

Yamcha comprit que tout ce que voulait la mère de Bulma était de le voir sortir de l'eau. Il sourit devant la hardiesse de la blonde et d'un salto, montra son corps de guerrier ruisselant.

« Merci beaucoup, Madame Brief. » Et il prit un verre de thé rafraîchissant avec un grand sourire.

« Relaxe, mon beau, c'est juste ma mère. » Bulma, avec cette affirmation froide et apathique qu'elle lui avait lancée sans même le regarder, avait réussi à faire disparaître le stupide sourire du visage balafré de son petit ami. Oui, c'était juste sa mère qui passait son temps à faire d'innocentes coquetteries à de beaux jeunes hommes, mais le guerrier, avant ou après sa résurrection, agissait toujours de la sorte quand une femme le flattait.

Madame Brief, avec son éternel sourire, commenta : - Oh, ma petite, ne sois pas jalouse... »

Mais la jeune femme lâcha son verre, se leva de la chaise longue et plongea dans la piscine, les laissant tous deux debout, se regardant l'un l'autre déconcertés et souriants : Yamcha par gêne et la blonde, parce qu'elle ne savait rien faire d'autre.

« Elle est de plus mauvaise humeur que pendant le séjour de Végéta chez nous... », dit, amusée, Madame Brief en la regardant nager. Elle ne se rendit pas compte de l'impact que sa phrase produisit sur le guerrier, qui après quelques instants à continuer à sourire, sembla assimiler ce qu'il avait entendu parce qu'il ouvrit de grands yeux et faillit presque laisser tomber son verre.

« Comment ? Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? » On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas bien compris les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Comment ? Végéta était ici ? Végéta, le cruel prin... prince des Saïyens ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à dire que le Prince est _cruel_ ! », lança-t-elle, joyeusement. Elle avait décidé de l'appeler le Prince quand elle avait su son titre. « Il a juste volé un vaisseau spatial ! » Elle regarda le ciel radieux, pensive, avant d'ajouter : « Par conséquent, je crois que je l'appellerai dorénavant le _Voleur du Vaisseau_. » Et avec son étrange rire insouciant, elle s'en retourna vers la cuisine.

« Bulma ! » Yamcha réagit enfin en se penchant au bord de la piscine et en appelant sa petite amie qui nageait encore pour essayer de se calmer. Son visage trahissait son inquiétude.

« Bulma ! » Il l'appela encore une fois.

Enfin, elle réagit en interrompant sa brasse. D'un seul coup d'oeil, elle sut que quelque chose allait mal. Elle comprit immédiatement et se reprocha à elle-même d'avoir été découverte : vexée, elle avait laissé seuls sa mère et Yamcha. _"Merde !"_, pensa-t-elle, _"Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête ?"_

« Végéta est resté ici ? Il a habité avec vous ? », lui demanda-t-il avec impatience.

La scientifique sut qu'il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire : « Yamcha, je... » Mais elle ne savait pas par où commencer à s'expliquer. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai invité, je me suis laissée porter par la joie ambian... »

_"Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai invité." _Cette phrase résonna dans sa tête comme une tornade en furie. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Que sa petite amie avait invité l'homme responsable de sa mort ? Que contre toute logique, non pas humaine mais universelle, ce maudit Prince des Saïyens n'avait pas eu à obliger cette famille à l'héberger ? _"Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible !", _se dit-il en essayant de se calmer. Pourtant, il se redressa et ne put s'empêcher de crier : « Tu l'as invité ? » Son air de stupeur devant la nouvelle en disait long.

Bulma s'arrêta net dans son explication. Elle comprit que, quel qu'ait été le thème de leur brève et regrettable conversation, sa mère et lui n'avaient pas abordé le fait qu'elle avait été à l'origine de l'invitation du Saïyen. Elle comprit qu'elle avait donné l'information trop tôt et commis une bourde. Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Elle agrippa l'échelle pour sortir à toute vitesse de la piscine. Il était hors de lui : « Il ne vous a pas obligés à lui donner asile, à lui offrir le gîte et le couvert ? Il... »

« Si, si, si, si... » Elle lui prit les bras avec fermeté. Elle se raccrocha inutilement un instant à cette idée : que Végéta les y avait obligés. « Il nous a obligés ! Il nous a tous obligés ! Il disait qu'il voulait être notre maître et il est très convainquant ce maudit Saïyen, non ? Tu n'imagines pas comme ça a été dur pour nous ! » Elle voulut continuer ce mensonge absurde. Elle voulait revenir en arrière et être sincère mais elle savait que la vérité allait les faire souffrir l'un comme l'autre : « Il nous donnait des ordres constamment : plus de nourriture, répare la chambre de gravité... » A ce moment-là, elle essaya d'imiter la voix rauque du Saïyen et même en se rendant compte du ridicule de son imitation, elle voulut continuer mais il l'interrompit :

« Ah oui ? Il vous y a obligés, n'est-ce pas ? » Et voilà ce qu'elle avait devant elle : l'air d'innocence absolue de son petit ami. Il lui semblait incroyable que Yamcha puisse avaler que le Prince des Saïyens, _surtout_ lui, aurait pu l'obliger à faire quelque chose contre son gré. Elle renonça et préféra jeter l'éponge ici, après quatre semaines de tension, et donner les explications tant attendues et méritées :

« Non, Yamcha. » Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse. « Je l'ai invité. » Elle savait ce qui l'attendait : d'abord des doutes, puis des reproches.

« Quoi ? C'est toi qui l'as invité ? Chez toi ? Toi ? » Il était pétrifié, essayant de se faire à cette idée grotesque.

« Oui. », répondit-elle, les yeux toujours au sol. Elle aurait préféré qu'il lui crie dessus plutôt qu'il reste ainsi, médusé.

« Mais comment as-tu pu être aussi bête et inconsciente ! », vociféra enfin le guerrier.

« Écoute ! » Bulma avait commis une erreur mais elle ne laisserait personne l'insulter, surtout pas son petit ami qui pouvait douter de beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas de son intelligence : « Si j'avais fait exprès, ce ne serait pas de l'inconscience, non ? » Et elle croisa les bras, vexée.

Yamcha, étourdi un instant par sa rhétorique qui lui parut compliquée et inutile, retourna dans le vif du sujet : « Mais tu ne te rends pas compte que c'est ce prince diabolique qui m'a tué, moi, ton copain ? »

Cela provoqua le retour en force du sentiment de culpabilité chez la scientifique : « Je... Je suis désolée, mon amour, je crois que je me suis laissée entraîner par... »

« Tu t'es laissée entraîner ? » Il se retourna encore plus perturbé et leva les bras avec un geste d'incompréhension. La jeune femme le laissa continuer à lui crier dessus. Elle le méritait. Il avait tout à fait le droit de crier à cet instant : « Tu as mis toute ta famille en danger, Bulma ! Le monde entier ! Et sans parler que ce monstre m'a tué, moi ! » Il se montra du doigt, furieux avant de remettre ses mains sur ses hanches, les yeux à terre. Il poussa un profond soupir.

« Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je suis désolée, Yamcha, je n'ai aucune excuse. Je l'ai invité et il est resté. Il ne s'est rien passé. », reprit-elle en s'approchant de lui. « Il n'a rien fait, je te jure, il n'a frappé personne, il s'entraînait juste dans... »

« Je m'en vais. », déclara-t-il en ramassant sa chemise et en l'enfilant en vitesse.

« Mais Yamcha, il faut qu'on parle, je dois te... » Ses paroles restèrent en suspens car le guerrier prit son envol au dessus du jardin.

o-o-o-o

* * *

_._

_"Neuf mille neuf cent quatre-vingt dix-sept, neuf mille neuf cent quatre-vingt dix-huit, neuf mille neuf cent quatre-vingt dix-neuf, dix mille."_

Il se releva du sol d'un rapide salto. Il regarda autour de lui et vit les robots de combat détruits, leurs pièces dispersées dans tout le vaisseau. Il soupira de colère. Il croyait avoir tout nettoyé. Il n'aimait pas le désordre et encore moins dans _son_ vaisseau. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il cohabitait avec ces maudites carcasses de robots et pire encore, il avait dû cesser d'augmenter la gravité de la chambre parce que cela consommait trop de carburant. _"Humains attardés... ", _pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers le panneau de contrôle. _"Encore une semaine terrestre avant d'arriver à Coldizza"_. S'il se référait à la pendule encastrée dans le mur et qui indiquait six heures vingt, cela faisait plus de dix heures qu'il n'avait rien mangé. Il se pencha et ouvrit une caisse. Il en sortit un tas de plantes et pour les dévorer, il se jeta sur le matelas qu'il avait récupéré du toit de la maison où il avait séjourné sur la Terre. Il essaya de dormir un peu tout en réfléchissant aux derniers mouvements de combat qu'il avait pratiqués.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

« Six heures vingt... » dit-elle tout haut d'une voix triste en levant les yeux vers l'horloge du laboratoire, déjà épuisée après tout ce temps passé à se concentrer sur son ordinateur. Elle éteignit la lumière et sortit par la porte. Elle attendit que le système de sécurité s'enclenche mais elle n'entendit rien. _"Malédiction !"_, pensa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la maison pour chercher son père. _"Je le lui ai répété mille fois mais c'est comme si je ne lui avais rien dit !"_

« Bulma ! Bulma, ma chérie ! » Sa mère la sortit de ses pensées. « Yamcha t'appelle sur ton portable ! »

Elle accéléra le pas. Cela faisait une semaine que Yamcha était parti de chez elle, furieux et depuis, il refusait ses appels. Et juste maintenant qu'il voulait lui parler, elle avait oublié son portable dans la cuisine. Elle arriva, essoufflée, et arracha le téléphone des mains de sa mère, qui, pour ne pas changer, lui souriait, enchantée, avant de retourner s'asseoir près de son mari, indifférent à la scène et absorbé par la lecture de son journal. Depuis quelques temps, le journal avait mystérieusement cessé de disparaître.

Elle toussota avant de parler. « Oui, Yamcha ? »

« Eh... Bonjour Bulma ! Comment vas-tu ? » Il semblait nerveux et inhabituellement amical depuis leur dernière séparation dans le jardin.

« Bien, bien, je travaillais et j'avais laissé mon portable dans la cuisine... »

« Avec ta brosse à cheveux ! », lui signala sa mère, contente, en levant l'objet du crime de la table.

« Maman, arrête d'écouter les conversations qui ne te regarde pas ! », répondit la jeune femme, gênée. « Désolée, Yamcha, je sors dans le jardin pour avoir un peu d'intimité. » Ce qu'elle fit. « Yamcha, j'ai dû t'appeler plus de cent fois, tu verras, je voulais m'excuser enco... »

« Oh non, ne t'excuse pas, Bulma, c'est du passé. » Et il poussa un petit rire nerveux.

« Comment ? », s'étonna-t-elle, mais elle rectifia rapidement, elle n'allait pas laisser à son petit ami, qui semblait joyeux, la chance d'oublier ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle toussa à nouveau : « Bien, on dirait qu'enfin tu as décidé d'être raisonnable. » Elle se reprit, redevenant aussi orgueilleuse que toujours.

« Oui, enfin... » Un nouveau petit rire, suspect aux oreilles de la jeune femme, jaillit du téléphone. « J'ai réfléchi et je crois que si tu l'as fait c'est que tu avais une bonne raison, non ? » Bulma fit la grimace en pensant que cette affirmation n'était pas du tout certaine. Son petit ami, n'entendant aucune réponse, s'enhardit à aborder la deuxième raison de son appel : « Ça te dirait qu'on aille manger quelque part ensemble ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ! », répondit immédiatement et avec effusion la jeune femme, ce qui attira sur elle tous les regards des Nameks qui étaient en train de prendre soin des plantes. « A huit heures ? Tu viens me prendre ? »

« D'accord, à huit heures alors. », confirma son petit ami avant d'ajouter : « Et Bulma... »

« Oui ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Je t'aime. » Et il raccrocha le téléphone.

Portée par l'émotion, la jeune femme se jeta sur le premier Namek qui passait à sa portée pour le serrer dans ses bras avec effusion. En entrant dans la maison, elle se demanda pour quelle raison son petit ami avait décidé d'oublier qu'elle et sa famille avait donné asile à Végéta. Ses questions s'envolèrent quand elle se rendit compte que cela faisait des semaines qu'elle ne sortait plus s'acheter des vêtements et qu'elle n'avait plus rien de nouveau à étrenner pour cette soirée.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

« Que prendrez-vous ? »

« De l'eau. », répondit-il sans lever les yeux.

Le patron regarda avec méfiance cet étranger qui s'était assis à la table du recoin le plus sombre de son bar. Il revint avec un récipient d'eau. « Vous désirez manger quelque chose ? Nous avons de la viande d'ussuru, un animal de notre région qui... »

« Servez-moi ce que vous avez. », l'interrompit dédaigneusement le prince. Il se dit qu'il résoudrait le problème du paiement de la nourriture plus tard et il espérait que cette viande ne serait pas verte. Il souhaitait ardemment planter ses dents dans n'importe quoi qui ne soit pas de cette couleur. Cela faisait plus de trois mois qu'il mangeait des plantes et même si ce n'était pas la première antre perdue dans l' immensité de Colizza dans laquelle il cherchait des informations, il avait jusque là contenu sa faim car il n'avait pas d'argent pour s'offrir quoi que ce soit. Maintenant qu'il était l'être le plus puissant de l'univers après Kakarot, il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il voulait, il fallait d'abord qu'il retrouve ce maudit _basse classe_. Et s'il voulait s'informer, il fallait qu'il se mêle aux autres et n'attire pas l'attention, car il était possible qu'on le reconnaisse dans ces parages. Avant tout, il fallait connaître qui détenait le pouvoir sur l'Univers, afin de savoir qui il devrait affronter après avoir vaincu Kakarot.

L'aubergiste, un être gros et marron avec des épines en guise de cheveux, l'observait avec encore plus de méfiance. Pour lui, il était évident que cet homme était un déserteur de l'armée impériale. Il était seul et avait une cuirasse brisée. Il voulut lui demander de le payer d'avance mais il rejeta l'idée quand il entendit un certain nombre de voix d'hommes qui entraient. C'était des guerriers de l'Empire, de race Lidts, des habitués du bar. « Ah, messieurs, bienvenue ! », s'exclama-t-il, en se déridant et en abandonnant son air méfiant. Son visage s'éclaira d'un franc sourire.

Les guerriers, au nombre de cinq, ne lui prêtèrent pas attention et continuèrent à vociférer exaltés et riant de leurs derniers exploits sur une planète perdue, ignorant qu'ils étaient observés depuis le coin sombre.

"_Des militaires de Freezer. Enfin. Intéressant. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être au courant de la mort du lézard."_, se dit Végéta. Cela ne l'étonna pas outre mesure qu'il existait encore des soldats en mission car il avait passé lui-même de longues périodes sans contact avec le cœur de l'empire pendant qu'il accomplissait son travail d'extermination, allant et revenant d'une planète à envahir. Le Général était mort mais le temps que la nouvelle parvienne à tout le monde, il fallait que tombent les précédentes pièces de domino. Et le pouvoir, dans l'Univers mettait beaucoup de temps à s'effriter entièrement. Même s'il y avait toujours l'infime chance de tomber sur quelqu'un de sa connaissance, cette fois, ce n'était pas le cas. Ils n'étaient tous que de simples recrues, sauf un. Il pouvait le distinguer à sa tenue. Soudain, on lui boucha la vue :

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait trop sombre, ici ? » Il leva les yeux pour voir qui osait le déranger. Une femelle petite à la peau grise le dévisageait.

Elle était sexy, bien proportionnée, anatomiquement compatible avec lui et, visiblement une prostituée, une répugnante et vulgaire grue comme toutes celles qui pullulaient dans ce genre de planète qui ne servait qu'au repos des soldats et au ravitaillement des vaisseaux. Il n'aurait pas besoin de vérifier les marques à son poignet pour connaître l'évidence. Après un instant à l'observer, le prince plissa les yeux et lui ordonna : « Ôte-toi de ma vue et laisse-moi tranquille. » Il voulait se débarrasser de cette engeancele plus vite possible. Il attendit qu'elle s'exécute mais elle n'obéit qu'au premier de ses ordres car elle s'assit à côté de lui. Végéta grogna en se voyant gêné dans l'unique tâche qui l'avait amené à fouler le sol de cette antre. En voyant apparaître les sbires de Freezer, il s'était crû chanceux et maintenant cette prostituée venait l'importuner alors qu'il cherchait à entendre quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas l'éliminer car cela attirerait trop l'attention des soldats et pour couronner le tout, elle était du genre insistante.

« Tu ne vas prendre que de l'eau ? », lui susurra-t-elle, s'approchant dangereusement de lui. Végéta s'écarta en la regardant du coin de l'œil. Jamais il n'avait prêté attention à aucune des nombreuses prostituées qui l'avaient approché dans toutes les occasions où il avait dû mettre les pieds dans de tels lieux, alors il n'allait pas commencer par celle-ci, même si cela faisait deux ans qu'il se passait de sexe. Ces questions ne l'intéressaient pas maintenant et encore moins avec une femme qui échangeait du plaisir contre de l'argent. « Je t'ai vu entrer. Tu as l'air fatigué et je... »

« Écoute-moi, catin. » Il regardait la femme du coin de l'œil et murmura presque de sa voix grave : « Si tu ne disparais pas de ma vue... » A ce moment-là, il vérifia que personne autour d'eux ne prêtait attention à la scène avec cette prostituée, et pour son déplaisir, le patron de l'antre ne le quittait pas des yeux. Malgré tout, il poursuivit sa menace, reprenant depuis le début : « Si tu ne disparais pas de ma vue, j'arracherai les entrailles de ton corps gris et avant que tu meures, je te les ferai bouffer, compris ? » Et il recentra ses yeux noirs sur le groupe de recrues. Il aurait voulu lui crier qu'il était le Prince des Saïyens et qu'il l'avait déjà fait et qu'il était prêt à le refaire sans hésiter, comme il l'avait répété à plus d'une de sa condition, mais pourtant il se retint au nom de l'objectif pour lequel il parcourait l'Espace.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Il y avait une telle assurance dans cette voix qu'elle le crût sur parole. Elle se leva, partagée entre l'irritation et l'effroi et s'éloigna de lui pour se centrer sur ceux qui, à son avis, étaient des hommes bien moins appétissants que ce dangereux salaud.

L'aubergiste ne put rien entendre à travers le bruit que faisaient les militaires avides de blagues et de rires après la bataille. Il se calma en voyant, après ce bref échange, la prostituée simplement s'éloigner. Il retourna son attention sur les officiers.

« Je ne vous ai pas vus laisser votre vaisseau près du fournisseur de carburant, messieurs. », fit-il remarquer.

« Nous l'avons laissé en dehors avec d'autres soldats », répondit négligemment l'un d'entre eux, « nous sommes juste venu pour manger. »

« Oui. », ajouta un autre. « Nous voulons vite retourner au quartier général, n'est-ce pas, vous autres ? »

Un rire sourd, comme un souffle, surgit du coin obscur, mais personne n'y fit attention et la conversation continua de plus belle :

« Oui, vivement qu'on me paye pour cette mission, j'irai passer du bon temps par ici à _découvrir_ de nouveaux mondes. » Et il rit suivi par les éclats de rire stupides des autres, qui comprenaient ce qu'il voulait dire par '_découvrir_'.

Le prince dut contenir sa colère en serrant les poings pour ne pas se lever et pulvériser le simple soldat pour les paroles qu'il venait de proférer. Avant la mort de Freezer, les choses commençaient déjà à changer dans l'Univers et Végéta le savait. Le lézard se voyait menacé par les autres _familles_ du cosmos, exactement comme avec les Saïyens, et les soldats, conscients de cela, ne luttaient plus pour la gloire mais pour l'argent, l'unique et principale motivation qui semblait avoir commencé à peser sur les décisions de tous. Ils n'ignoraient pas que même si leur Empereur était le plus fort et qu'une alliance des _familles_ serait inutile contre lui, il n'était pas immortel. Ils avaient jeté au loin l'honneur et la soif d'une grande bataille. Le prince en rejetait la faute sur la faiblesse des autres races. Il ne restait plus de Saïyen dans l'espace. Ce maudit Freezer, motivé par des sentiments aussi misérables que la convoitise et l'avarice, avait fait exploser sa planète, laissant l'Univers sans guerriers Saïyens, les seuls à posséder les attributs génétiques pour régner puisqu'ils étaient les plus forts et que pendant des siècles, ils avaient cherché à perfectionner leur espèce, ne gardant que les meilleurs. Le lézard avait lutté pour les Boules de Cristal en quête d'immortalité et de pouvoir absolu mais, ce qui le motivait n'était rien d'autre que la peur d'être détrôné, raison pour laquelle il avait détruit Vegetaseï. Et Végéta savait tout cela : tant d'années à traiter directement avec cet être répugnant doté d'une queue lui avaient fait comprendre que s'il était l'être le plus fort du cosmos, il n'était pas digne de le dominer. Le destin, qui s'était toujours joué de Végéta en lui montrant son visage le plus injuste et en l'obligeant toute sa vie à rester auprès de cette bête immonde, avait été par contre des plus aimables avec ladite bête du moins jusqu'à ce que cette dernière ne croise la route de Kakarot et ne meure. Et Végéta n'avait pas été celui qui lui avait donné le coup de grâce. A nouveau, le destin avait été cruel avec le Prince des Saïyens.

« Voici votre viande. » Le serveur l'arracha à ses funestes pensées en posant sur la table une assiette fumante de nourriture avant de s'en retourner servir les soldats. Quand Végéta vit l'assiette, il poussa un soupir. Apparemment, la viande d'ussuru était bien verte.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

« Bulma, ma petite ! Nous allons commencer sans toi ! » Sa mère lui criait par l'interphone de se dépêcher. Bulma, qui avait passé la journée confinée dans le laboratoire, se sentit un peu perdue en écoutant la voix de sa génitrice mais en quelques secondes, elle avait saisi : «La répétition générale ! » Elle sortit, claqua violemment la porte et se dirigea vers le jardin.

Sa mère était assise dans la première rangée de sièges blancs, entourée de Nameks qui semblaient nerveux. Son mari était dans un coin en train de fumer, Tama sur l'épaule, attendant le début de la représentation. Dendé et Son Gohan, qui s'échappait des griffes de sa mère dès qu'il pouvait pour jouer avec le petit Namek, s'enthousiasmaient déjà pour ce qu'on allait leur présenter. Devant eux, une estrade d'un mètre de haut et sur celle-ci, quelques extraterrestres portaient des costumes d'une époque lointaine décrite dans l'œuvre d'un grand écrivain.

« Ma petite fille ! Tu arrives pile au bon moment ! », l'applaudit la blonde, émue. Bulma s'installa près de son père qui leva les sourcils dans un geste de complicité, lui signifiant que lui non plus ne comprenait rien à ce qui se préparait. Au milieu de toute cette agitation, son père lui dit :

« Nous aurions dû mettre un récepteur de communication dans le vaisseau comme nous l'avions fait pour celui de Goku. »

La jeune femme ne comprit pas de quoi il parlait et le fit savoir par un regard dubitatif. Son cher père, toujours distrait et insouciant, la prenait à nouveau au dépourvu avec quelque chose hors de contexte.

Monsieur Brief essaya de préciser : « Apparemment ton ami Végéta est... »

« Ce n'est pas mon ami, papa. », l'interrompit-elle.

« Bon, alors ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir où il est, n'est-ce pas ? », lui demanda le scientifique sans quitter des yeux la bruyante troupe de Nameks costumés.

« Toi aussi, tu t'y mets, papa ? » Elle lui posa la question en se tournant vers lui. C'était déjà assez pénible comme ça d'avoir à supporter les insinuations de sa mère sans qu'en plus son père se prenne également au jeu.

Son père ne cilla même pas : « Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, ma fille, je demandais juste si cela t'intéressait de savoir où se trouve la chambre de gravité sur laquelle tu as travaillé avec tant d'amour. » Il restait imperturbable à regarder avec intérêt le spectacle sur le point de commencer.

« Ah, le vaisseau. », réagit Bulma. C'était vrai que souvent, son père, d'habitude si réservé, réussissait à la surprendre et elle ne savait pas s'il était vraiment distrait ou si au contraire, il se rendait compte de tout. « Je me demande ce que ce fou aura fait avec le vaisseau... », affirma Bulma, très sûre d'elle, tournant son regard en colère dans la même direction que son père.

Monsieur Brief caressait son chat et indifférent, il ajouta pour finir : « Oui, il faut être vraiment fou pour aller jusqu'aux confins de la galaxie de l'Est... »

_"La galaxie de l'Est ?"_, se demanda la jeune femme. « Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ! Le radar ! Le détecteur installé dans la chambre ! », s'exclama-t-elle en regardant son père avec un grand sourire et elle essaya de retourner à son laboratoire mais sa blonde mère la remarqua :

« Ma chérie ! Où vas-tu ? », lui dit-elle. « Nous sommes sur le point de commencer. » Et elle s'en retourna vers la scène pendant que Bulma rejoignait son poste, se reprochant intérieurement sa trop grande curiosité. _"Qu'est-ce que ce givré aura fait avec __**mon**__ vaisseau ?"_

« Bien, messieurs, veuillez lever le rideau ! », cria sa mère pour que les Nameks évacuent la scène, n'y laissant que deux d'entre eux, portant des épées et des boucliers, l'air concentrés. Et ainsi commença la représentation :

_Namek 1 : - Fi ! ne m'en parle pas. Je suis fort contrarié que toi, Iago, qui as usé de ma bourse, comme si les cordons t'appartenaient, tu aies eu connaissance de cela._

_Namek 2. - Tudieu ! mais vous ne voulez pas m'entendre. Si jamais j'ai songé à pareille chose, exécrez-moi._

_Namek 1 : - Tu m'as dit que tu le haïssais._

_Namek 2 : - Méprisez-moi, si ce n'est pas vrai. Trois grands de la Cité vont en personne, pour qu'il me fasse son lieutenant, le solliciter, chapeau bas ; et, foi d'homme ! je sais mon prix, je ne mérite pas un grade moindre. Mais lui, entiché de son orgueil et de ses idées, répond évasivement, et, dans un jargon ridicule, bourré de termes de guerre, il éconduit mes protecteurs. En vérité, dit-il, j'ai déjà choisi mon officier. Et quel est cet officier ? Morbleu ! c'est un grand calculateur, un Michel Cassio, un Florentin, un garçon presque condamné à la vie d'une jolie femme, qui n'a jamais rangé en bataille un escadron, et qui ne connaît pas mieux la manœuvre qu'une donzelle! Ne possédant que la théorie des bouquins, sur laquelle des robins bavards peuvent disserter aussi magistralement que lui. Un babil sans pratique est tout ce qu'il a de militaire. N'importe ! à lui la préférence !_

_Et moi, qui, sous les yeux de l'autre, ai fait mes preuves à Rhodes,à Chypre et dans maints pays chrétiens et païens, il faut que je reste en panne et que je sois dépassé par un teneur de livres, un faiseur d'additions ! C'est lui, au moment venu, qu'on doit faire lieutenant ; et moi, je reste_ _l'enseigne (titre que Dieu bénisse !) de Sa Seigneurie more._

_Namek 1 : - Par le ciel ! j'eusse préféré être son bourreau._

_Namek 2 : - Pas de remède à cela ! c'est la plaie du service. L'avancement se fait par apostille et par faveur, et non d'après la vieille gradation, qui fait du second l'héritier du premier. Maintenant, monsieur, jugez vous-même si je suis engagé par de justes raisons à aimer le More. (1)_

C'était la première scène du premier acte de Othello, une pièce sur laquelle ils s'exerçaient depuis plus de deux mois sous la direction de Madame Brief et qu'ils présenteraient le lendemain, avant d'invoquer le dragon sacré et de repartir chez eux.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

Il s'abrita dans l'un des immenses cratères de cette planète aride pour attendre l'arrivée de tous les soldats Lidts. Il avait décidé que ses mois d'efforts à rester dans l'ombre n'apportaient pas le résultat escompté. Après avoir dû s'éclipser discrètement de tavernes aussi miteuses que la précédente, raser les murs pour ne pas attirer l'attention et avoir dû supporter des gêneurs exaspérants et inutiles, le Prince des Saïyens clorait l'affaire par la voie rapide. Et il était un expert de la _voie rapide_. S'il fallait qu'il les tuent, il considérait qu'il valait mieux les prendre tous en même temps et ne pas avoir à attendre qu'il en arrive d'autres, un gâchis inutile d'énergie. Il garderait pour la fin celui qui semblait être le chef du bataillon, un des hommes qui étaient dans le taudis malodorant. Si l'un d'entre eux était au courant de l'existence d'un Saïyen, ce devrait être lui. Les autres, étaient de trop. Au moment où ils se mirent enfin en rangs pour embarquer dans le vaisseau, Végéta fit son apparition en les mettant en pièces. Ils ne purent distinguer qu'une ombre à travers la fumée du désastre. Le temps qu'ils se rendent compte de ce qui leur arrivait, l'ombre les aveugla pulvérisant nombre d'entre eux en un clin d'œil, les autres s'écroulèrent dispersés sur le cratère, gravement blessés, attendant une mort certaine.

Végéta, content de se retrouver au milieu de tant de destruction, s'approcha du chef qui, maculé de sang et immobilisé par la douleur, observait le coupable avançant sur lui, ses yeux noirs opaques et plein d'une furie qu'il venait à peine de déchaîner.

« Dis-moi, vermine, aurais-tu vu un Saïyen sur une de tes planètes ? » Il alla droit à la question essentielle. Il avait déjà perdu assez de temps avec ces soldats de classe infiniment plus basse que la sienne.

Il toussa avant de parler : « Saïyen ? Mais ils sont tous morts ! », essaya-t-il de crier.

Végéta rit sous cape : « Eh bien, tu en as un devant toi qui cherche celui qui en a fini avec Freezer. »

« Quoi ? L'Empereur est mort ? » Cette fois, oui, il cria en crachant du sang. Ce qu'il entendait ne pouvait être vrai. Il faisait sûrement un cauchemar.

« Répond-moi, crétin, tu n'as vu personne par là-bas ? »

« Freezer n'a pas pu être assassiné, il est l'être le plus fort de tous l'... »

« Tu vas continuer à le vénérer même au moment de ta mort des mains d'un Saïyen ? »

« Non ! », cria le militaire perdu dans ses lamentations. « Aucun singe de l'espace n'a pu en être capable ! Et l'Empereur ne peut pas être mort ! Non ! »

Le prince comprit qu'il n'en tirerait plus rien d'intéressant à par la confirmation qu'ils ignoraient la mort du lézard. Il l'empêcha de poursuivre en le soulevant par son armure brisée : « Tais-toi, répugnant soldat de pacotille ! Je ne suis pas là pour perdre mon temps avec des mourants ! », lui cria-t-il au visage.

« Le Grand Freezer est mort de la main d'un Saïyen ! Mais pas le bon Saïyen... » Le lâchant, il s'écarta de lui avec son particulier demi-sourire : « Salue-le de la part du Prince de cette race quand vous vous croiserez en enfer ! »

Le soldat fit mine de crier mais trop tard. Un rayon d'énergie lui pulvérisa le cœur traversant son corps de part en part.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait du paysage dantesque qu'il avait créé, il décida qu'il devait abandonner son projet de voyager dans la constellation voisine de Coldizza et s'avancer un peu plus dans l'Empire. Il gravit la pente du cratère en direction de son vaisseau en maudissant encore Kakarot quand, soudain, il détecta une grande puissance qui le mit en alerte et lui fit tourner la tête vers l'Est. « Tu es là ! » Tous ces mois de recherche et de questions sans réponse semblaient enfin avoir porté leurs fruits. Il monta dans son vaisseau et mit le cap sur l'énergie qu'il avait ressentie.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

« Mais ça va être ennuyeux à mourir, Bulma... », objecta Yamcha, tentant de la convaincre.

« Il ne s'agit pas de s'ennuyer ou pas ! Il s'agit de trouver un travail ! » Son cri fit se retourner vers eux tout le restaurant.

« Cela ne fait qu'un mois que nous avons empêché la tentative de domination de Garlick et...

« Des prétextes ! Tu ne concrétises jamais ce que tu aimes ! Tu veux créer une académie de lutte ? Fais-le ! Je te la finance ! », reprit la scientifique sachant déjà la réponse. Elle respira à fond pour se calmer. « C'est toujours la même chose avec toi, Yamcha. », continua-t-elle en se forçant à esquisser un sourire aimable. « Je veux juste que tu fasses tes preuves dans un poste hors de la surveillance de Capsule Corporation, je t'ai déjà dit que nous sommes en train de remodeler notre sécurité... »

« Mais je vais m'y ennuyer à mourir, mon amour... » Il ne voulait même pas s'imaginer avec un stupide uniforme kaki assis devant des caméras de surveillance. « Quant à l'académie de lutte, on verra plus tard, non ? »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » Encore une fois, elle ne pouvait plus se contenir.

« Ne te mets pas en colère, Bulma, ces derniers temps tu es très irascible et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. » A nouveau, un sourire nerveux apparut sur son visage dirigé à tous ceux qui étaient autour d'eux et qui regardaient ébahis ce couple qui n'arrêtait pas de se disputer.

« _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? »_ La jeune femme lâcha les couverts pour appuyer ses coudes sur la table. Elle devait et voulait se concentrer sur ce qu'elle allait dire car son petit ami ne comprenait rien.

« Tu ne travailles plus depuis que tu as arrêté le base-ball, et cela fait une éternité ! » Encore une fois, des regards gênés entre leurs voisins de table et à nouveau, Yamcha, essaya de dissimuler son malaise sous un rire inquiet. « Et arrête de rire ! », grogna-t-elle, avant de s'emparer des couverts comme si elle allait le poignarder avec pour effacer l'air jovial du visage du guerrier.

Son petit ami comprit, qu'encore une fois, ils devraient quitter un lieu public s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle ne monte un numéro encore plus impressionnant. « Que dirais-tu si on s'en allait, hein ? Je vais aux toilettes. Je t'attendrai à la sortie. » Et il se leva, fuyant à toutes jambes les foudres de sa petite amie en colère.

_"Génial"_, pensa Bulma, _"maintenant il s'en va et c'est à moi de payer le repas. Ce n'est pas la première fois. » _Alors qu'elle payait la note, elle trouva que Yamcha mettait trop de temps et elle se souvint qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'attendait à la porte du restaurant. Elle se dirigea là-bas et sa colère augmenta en intensité quand elle le vit en pleine discussion animée avec une jeune blonde.

« Oui, j'ai joué en ligue professionnelle il n'y a pas longtemps... », put-elle entendre le guerrier répondre.

« Tu n'es pas de ceux qui passent inaperçus avec ton physique et ces cicatrices si visibles. », dit la jeune fille avec insistance. « Dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que je te connaissais... »

« Yamcha ! »

Le temps qu'il se rende compte, il vit la jeune femme rouge de colère : « Mon amour ! », s'exclama-t-il nerveux. « Je t'attendais. » Et il s'éloigna de la blonde pour prendre sa petite amie par la taille mais elle ne se laissa pas faire et continua à marcher vers la voiture. « Mais, Bulma... »

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

_._

_"Où peut-il bien être ? Où ?"_, se répétait Végéta en faisant des flexions. _"J'ai cru le sentir vers l'Est mais j'ai ratissé tous les coins de cette galaxie et... rien !"_ Il voulut lancer un rayon laser pour marquer son désespoir mais au dernier moment, il rejeta l'idée en réalisant qu'il était à l'intérieur du vaisseau et que cela pourrait le percer. Il donna un coup de pied à une des caisses et se força à respirer profondément. De la caisse tomba une pile de vieux journaux. Avec une moue de dégoût, il se pencha pour les ramasser et les remettre à leur place quand il vit une photo qui attira son attention accompagnée de lettres qu'il put lire : _"La prochaine nomination de Bulma Brief à l'assemblée générale de Capsule Corporation propulse au zénith le titre de la compagnie."_

Il regarda à nouveau le portrait. On y voyait la femme aux cheveux turquoise souriante, assise les jambes croisées sur la table de son bureau. Il étudia pendant quelques secondes la photographie et ensuite, détruisit le journal d'un petit rayon d'énergie surgi de son index. Il regarda l'horloge. Il était douze heures cinq, heure terrestre, mais il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de la nuit ou du jour.

« Que fais-tu ici ? », entendit-elle derrière elle.

« Je fume juste une cigarette. », répondit la jeune femme.

- Tu fais toujours la même chose, ma chérie. » Il s'approcha pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules et s'inclina pour lui donner un baiser dans le cou. « Tu te lèves au milieu de la nuit et tu sors sur le balcon. »

« Je regardais juste les étoiles. », répondit-elle avec sérieux en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette.

« Tu pensais à Goku, n'est-ce pas ? », lui demanda Yamcha en se plaçant devant elle et en s'appuyant sur la rambarde du balcon.

Bulma soupira, retournant ses yeux sur l'immensité de la nuit. « Parfois. », répondit-elle sans le regarder. « D'autres fois, j'imagine comment ce serait de vivre en s'aventurant dans toutes ces planètes inconnues. »

« Tu n'en as pas eu assez avec Namek ? », lui demanda son petit ami, amusé.

Pourtant elle ne changea pas son expression sévère. « Bien sûr que non. » Elle se rendit compte de la brusquerie de sa réponse et changea sa moue en sourire : « Et toi, tu n'en as pas eu assez pour cette nuit et c'est pour ça que tu es sorti me chercher ? », lui lança-t-elle avec une attitude coquine. « Tu sais comme je suis : j'aime les défis et les choses difficiles. » Et elle se leva de la chaise dans laquelle était assise pour lui donner un baiser.

Il lui répondit par une caresse avant de tout de suite se diriger vers l'intérieur de la chambre. « Ne tarde pas trop, il est minuit cinq. » Il se retourna quelques secondes pour observer comme son regard se perdait à nouveau parmi toutes les étoiles beaucoup plus brillantes depuis la disparition de la lune. Faute de se retourner, Bulma ne put pas remarquer l'éclair de jalousie qu'exprimaient les yeux de Yamcha. Quand celui-ci entra dans le lit, il murmura avec amertume : « Goku... »

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

« Maudit Kakarot ! Misérable ! »

C'était la troisième fois que cela lui arrivait : il sentait l'énergie du guerrier qu'il recherchait et quand il arrivait sur la planète d'où provenait la puissance, elle disparaissait. C'était son énergie. De cela, il n'avait aucun doute, de même en arrivant sur les lieux où il l'avait senti, il ne doutait pas qu'une force supérieure l'y avait précédé car les destructions occasionnées, la perfection des traces dans le sol de ces mondes, absolument circulaires, témoignaient qu'une puissance dévastatrice s'y était déchaînée.

Il monta dans _son_ vaisseau et s'assit devant les manettes de commandement. Il croisa les bras et ferma les yeux en se concentrant. Il était déjà fatigué de parcourir l'Univers en vain et en plus il lui restait peu de combustible. Il ne pouvait que s'aventurer encore plus loin dans les tentacules de l'Empire, pénétrer plus en avant et demander au premier qu'il croiserait. _"Bande d'incapables !"_, pensa-t-il. _"Comment ne peuvent-ils pas remarquer l'existence de quelqu'un d'aussi puissant qui pourrait les massacrer en un clin __d'œil ?"_, se demanda-t-il, incrédule. Pourtant, un doute qui l'assaillait de temps à autre revint à son esprit : comment se faisait-il que Kakarot, si puissant, ne les anéantisse pas tous et ne prenne pas le pouvoir sur l'Univers ? Il trouvait plausible comme explication qu'il était un Saïyen et qu'il ne souhaitait que combattre. Les Saïyens avaient la guerre dans le sang, un sang modifié et perfectionné pendant des siècles uniquement pour le combat. Il découlait de son raisonnement que lui, et seulement lui, était le Prince de cette race, le summum de son espèce, et qu'il n'y avait que lui pour obtenir la gloire de gouverner tout le cosmos._ "Tu appartiens à la race la plus puissante de l'Univers, un jour, tu deviendras le Roi des Saïyens."_ Ces paroles, son père les avait prononcées peu avant qu'il soit enrôlé par Freezer et elles lui revenaient à l'esprit bien plus souvent qu'il ne le souhaitait.

Il regarda à nouveau le compteur de carburant. _"Une dernière incursion, encore plus à l'intérieur."_, se concéda-t-il avant de froncer les sourcils quand une pensée qui l'horrifiait lui revint : _"Si je ne le trouve pas maintenant, je devrai retourner sur La Terre."_

_._

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

« Et dites-moi, docteur Maish, cet implant est équivalent à l'ancien en terme d'efficacité ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'inquiéter, Bulma, », recommença à expliquer le médecin pour la quinzième fois, « il dure plus longtemps, un an, mais il est aussi efficace. » Et il se prépara à le lui placer dans l'avant-bras.

« Et il n'a pas d'effets secondaires ? J'ai entendu dire que si je continuais à l'utiliser, après, ce sera compliqué pour être enceinte. »

Le docteur soupira de nouveau. Sa patiente aux cheveux turquoise n'avait pas arrêté de poser mille questions depuis son arrivée à sa consultation. Elle était l'éminente scientifique Bulma Brief, qu'il respectait et aimait car elle était la fille de son ami malgré le fait indéniable qu'elle était exaspérante.

« Non, il n'a pas d'effet secondaire. Si tu souhaites mener une grossesse, tu auras juste à venir ici et je te l'enlèverai moi-même. » Il leva la manche de son chemisier pour le lui injecter.

« Et si je souhaite l'enlever, il n'y aura pas de problème ? »

« Non, aucun, je te l'assure. » Il regarda la seringue, fatigué par tant de questions répétitives.

« Et mon petit ami n'a plus à utiliser... ? » Mais elle s'arrêta soudain pour s'exclamer : « Aïe ! »

« Désolé, ma petite Bulma, mais apparemment, il est plus grand que le précédent. » Le docteur Maish lui avait incrusté l'implant dans le bras avec plus de force que d'habitude. Bulma put voir sur son visage un soupçon de moquerie et se demanda si la piqûre plus douloureuse avait été intentionnelle ou non.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

Après plusieurs semaines de voyage, il put enfin l'apercevoir. Même vue d'aussi près, la ceinture de Hurukla avait toujours la forme qui lui avait donné son nom. Une succession d'astres et de planètes lui donnait la forme d'une ellipse. Il se souvint de la dernière fois qu'il y avait été pour une réunion de colonels de l'Empire, de détestables _lèche-bottes_ de Freezer qu'il aurait pu anéantir sans même penser à une attaque particulière mais il ne pouvait rien faire car le lézard le lui aurait fait payer. Il détestait aller à ces réunions. Freezer ne perdait jamais une occasion de lui rappeler qu'il n'était qu'un simple soldat à ses ordres, pourtant, le despote aimait se faire accompagner par lui et par Nappa pour étaler son pouvoir aux yeux de tous : il possédait le Prince des Saïyens lui-même dans ses rangs. Rien que d'y penser, cela lui retournait l'estomac.

Il atteignit Ilivorss, une planète alliée de l'Empire et demeure d'une vieille connaissance. _"Si quelqu'un sait quelque chose sur ce qui se passe dans l'Univers, c'est bien lui."_, pensa-t-il en fixant la file de planètes qu'il approchait.

Il atterrit aux abords de la capitale. Encore un atterrissage effroyable. Il savait qu'il avait dû être repéré par les radars mais dans la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait cela lui était indifférent. Il trouverait ce maudit _troisième classe_ quoiqu'il arrive. Quand le reste du cosmos apprendrait que le Prince des Saïyens était toujours en vie, beaucoup réclameraient vengeance contre lui pour avoir exterminé leurs familles et leurs amis, pourtant ils devraient bientôt s'incliner devant lui parce qu'il serait le nouvel Empereur. Personne n'était plus fort que lui à part Kakarot qu'il devait trouver régler ses comptes et débarrasser son destin des indésirables.

Il descendit de son vaisseau s'attendant à tomber sur une patrouille de gardes mais il n'aperçut personne. Étonné, il se mit en route vers les remparts. Il n'apercevait aucun mouvement dans les parages. Il comprit qu'ici, près du noyau impérial, on saurait peut-être que le lézard était mort. L'immense muraille qui protégeait la majestueuse citée était ouverte. Il rencontra juste un soldat qui leva à peine la tête pour l'observer quelques secondes avant de se rendormir à son poste. Il continua à marcher jusqu'à être en vue du château, entouré de vaisseaux obsolètes qui semblaient être à l'abandon depuis des années. Toujours personne aux alentours. La cité semblait déserte, comme le vaste panorama qui l'entourait. Il entra par la porte principale et il resta en plein milieu du chemin quand un peloton de soldats en formation le dépassa sur le côté. Il ne faisait aucun doute que la situation était inquiétante et qu'elle était sûrement due à l'état de l'Univers. Il se sentit intrigué et continua à avancer.

« Eh, toi, soldat. », entendit-il derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit un guerrier de petite taille et chauve qui lui rappela inévitablement le nain de La Terre, mais avec une voix plus grave. Il portait des galons etVégéta en déduisit qu'il était plus qu'un simple soldat. Il avait l'air furieux et épuisé. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec ta patrouille ? », lui demanda-t-il. « Ne sais-tu pas que nous sommes à un moment... »

Un rayon double de _ki_, réalisé avec deux doigts, le pulvérisa sur le champ.

Végéta se retourna pour poursuivre son chemin.

Il entendit des voix provenir de derrière une porte majestueuse, la porte qui menait au trône et au poste de commandement de la planète. Il s'arrêta pour écouter ce qui ressemblait à une dispute :

« Je ne vais pas laisser ce Cold me demander plus de guerriers ! » Il reconnut cette voix à l'instant, même s'il ne comprit pas très bien ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait trouvé celui qu'il cherchait et il se prépara à enfoncer la porte.

« Ce n'est pas Cold, Majesté, c'est Freezer qui le demande. », répondit une autre voix.

« Je ne suis pas dupe ! »

« Mais, Majesté, n'oubliez pas que... », essaya de dire un autre de ceux qui étaient présents.

Ils furent interrompus par une explosion. Végéta avait détruit l'entrée du trône avec une attaque qui fit trembler les fondations de la salle. Les personnes présentes se mirent en garde et ne purent distinguer qu'une ombre à travers la fumée des décombres.

« Qui es-tu ? Comment oses-tu faire cela dans ma salle du trône ? », demanda le roi à l'ombre qui s'approchait au milieu du désastre. Il s'était levé et était protégé par deux militaires, qui comme lui, regardaient sur leur garde. Du néant, il ne vit que deux lueurs se diriger sur ses protecteurs, les tuant sur le coup. Le roi resta debout, pétrifié, tentant de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer si vite.

« Je suis le Saïyen qui va te tuer. », répondit le prince en s'approchant de lui.

« Le Saïyen ? » A cet instant, une douleur intense dans sa jambe le fit tomber à genoux. Il se vit impuissant et pire encore, il n'avait plus aucun autre de ses soldats pour le secourir. Il regarda sa cuisse et y vit une blessure circulaire de laquelle le sang s'écoulait à gros bouillons. Sa respiration s'accéléra et une colère encore plus grande crût dans ses entrailles. Lui, Orcan, roi des Hibuts, allait tomber par la main d'un inconnu. Il savait que cela allait arriver et il maudit intérieurement Cold et Freezer, les uniques responsables du fait qu'il ne disposait pas de plus de soldats dans son royaume, maintenant pratiquement dépeuplé.

« Sois maudit ! Toi ! Qui es-tu ? », cria-t-il.

« Ne me dis pas que tu m'as oublié, Orcan, minable _lèche-bottes_ ? La silhouette de l'homme s'approcha davantage. « Tu ne te souviens pas du Prince des Saïyens ? »

« Le Prince des Saïyens ? » Il voulut distinguer cet homme qui n'était déjà plus qu'à quelques pas de lui mais sa vision était floue. Il ferma avec force les yeux pour s'éclaircir la vue et enfin pouvoir voir celui qui, il l'avait compris à l'instant, allait être son assassin. Cette silhouette aux cheveux féroces ne pouvait être confondue avec aucune autre.

« C'est vrai ? », demanda-t-il croyant voir un fantôme devant lui. « C'est toi, Végéta ? »

« On dirait que tu vieillis, ta vue baisse. », ironisa le prince juste en face de lui. « Une chance que je sois là pour abréger tes souffrances dues à ton grand âge. »

« On m'avait dit que tu étais mort. » Il essaya de se relever avec les coudes mais Végéta lui envoya un autre rayon d'énergieà travers le corps qui le fit à nouveau hurler de douleur.

« C'était vrai mais après j'ai été ressuscité. » Il mit le pied sur la blessure mortelle au côté du roi, qui poussa un cri de douleur et se laissa tomber sous le poids. Le Saïyen fit un sourire amer et continua : « Dis-moi, Orcan, sais-tu quelque chose sur un autre Saïyen qui se déplace dans l'Univers ? »

« Tu viens m'interroger sur lui ou me tuer ? », demanda-t-il entre plusieurs gémissements. Sa voix ne trahissait cette fois plus aucune nervosité. C'était curieux comme l'imminence d'une mort certaine rendait certains hommes sereins. Végéta avait observé cela en maintes occasions.

Le Saïyen appuya plus fort la blessure. « Ne m'oblige pas à t'infliger une mort plus lente, idiot. », lui dit-il en s'inclinant vers lui. « Évidemment, je viens pour les deux choses à la fois. Personne d'autre que toi, un roi paresseux, inutile et qui fourre son nez dans tout ce qui ne le regarde pas, ne peut le savoir. »

Orcan cracha du sang avant de continuer. Il s'essuya avec sa cape et observa longuement Végéta.

« C'est toi qui l'as fait, n'est-ce pas ? », lui demanda-t-il.

« Non, ce n'est pas moi. », répondit Végéta sèchement. Il savait que la question faisait référence à la mort de l'Empereur. « C'est un autre Saïyen, bien sûr, aucune autre race n'aurait pu éliminer ce lézard inverti. »

« J'étais sûr que Freezer était mort ! Je le savais ! », s'exclama avec un soupçon de joie le roi. Un filet de sang commença à couler de la commissure de sa bouche.

Le Prince ignora l'exclamation du roi et continua ses questions : « Maintenant, dis-moi, as-tu entendu parler d'un de mes semblables puissant comme personne ? Sais-tu quelque chose ? »

« Si j'ai entendu quelque chose ? », répéta d'un ton moqueur le monarque. « La situation de l'Univers est chaotique, Végéta, il y a constamment des ordres de mouvements de troupes et les rumeurs circulent mais... » Il se détourna un instant pour prendre de l'air. Il poursuivit : « Mais personne n'est sûr de rien. » Il s'arrêta de nouveau pour fixer encore plus intensément le prince. « Tu pourrais être le nouvel empereur ! », cria-t-il en se forçant à sourire.

Végéta rit et croisa les bras.

« Bien sûr que je le serai, idiot. Je suis le plus fort de tous, mais avant, je dois retrouver ce Saïyen. »

« Tu veux le retrouver pour le vaincre, n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'il a tué Freezer à ta place. », reprit Orcan toujours à terre sous la botte de Végéta. Ce dernier n'était pas surpris par la perspicacité du roi des Hibuts, toujours assez rusé pour profiter de la moindre occasion pendant les réunions pour proposer un marché qui lui convenait. Le monarque continua à parler : « On dit qu'il existe quelques Saïyens sur les planètes limitrophes, est-ce que par hasard tu serais passé par l'une d'entre elles ? », demanda-t-il intrigué. Voyant l'air pensif du prince il essaya de sauver sa peau : « Je peux t'aider, Végéta ! Je te donnerai même ma fille, si tu veux ! »

Le prince ricana : « Ne me fais pas rire, Orcan, ta fille, tu dis ? C'est le meilleur que tu aies à m'offrir ? » En aucune façon, il n'allait se laisser convaincre et surtout pas avec ces artifices.

Il se souvenait de la fille d'Orcan, une jeune qui le poursuivait inlassablement surtout après avoir eu son unique relation sexuelle avec lui.

Le monarque, rusé et désespéré, ignora les insinuations de Végéta sur l'honneur de sa fille et changea de stratégie : « Je connais les autres familles, tu le sais bien, à nous tous nous pourrions vaincre... » Mais il fut interrompu avant de nommer Cold.

« Comment peux-tu imaginer que je compterais sur vous pour cela ! », cria avec exaltation le prince. « Je suis l'héritier du trône de Vegetaseï ! Planète que vous avez laissée de côté, toi et les autres ordures ! » A ce point, il était tellement penché sur la figure du monarque, qu'il pouvait sentir son haleine. « Vous auriez pu le vaincre avant qu'il devienne quasiment invincible ! »

Le silence s'appesantit dans la pièce pendant quelques secondes. On n'entendait plus que les fortes respirations des deux hommes, la respiration haletante du monarque et celle, furieuse, de Végéta. L'homme à terre fut celui qui parla, non sans un sourire mauvais. Il savait qu'il allait mourir des mains de ce prince maudit, de ce jeune qui accompagnait Freezer aux réunions et qui restait dans l'ombre avec une expression de rage contenue. Il avait toujours su que l'héritier haïssait le Lézard, tous en étaient conscients, surtout l'empereur, qui, avec sa cruauté habituelle, l'obligeait à l'accompagner tout en sachant que tous les autres savaient qu'il avait été celui qui avait exterminé sa race et détruit sa planète. Avoir le Prince des Saïyens comme simple laquai était quelque chose d'enviable aux yeux de beaucoup de monde. « Il n'a pas été pire que ton père. »

Ce furent ses derniers mots.

Végéta sortit du château non sans avoir avant, désintégré tous les vaisseaux et le soldat fainéant de la porte.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

« Le film t'a plu ? »

La jeune femme bailla avant de répondre. « Oui, oui, c'est juste que j'étais fatiguée. » Elle s'accrocha encore plus fort à la taille de son petit ami pendant qu'ils marchaient vers la voiture. Il rit en la revoyant endormie dans la salle de projection, avec cette nouvelle coiffure tellement volumineuse qu'elle provoquait les plaintes des rangées de derrière.

« Tu ne devrais pas travailler autant, Bulma, maintenant que j'ai un travail, tu devrais arrêter de... »

« N'essaie même pas d'insinuer que je devrais arrêter de travailler juste parce que tu as un emploi, Yamcha. », lui dit-elle, le regard perdu à terre devant elle. « Ne sois pas ridicule. »

« Oui, mais si nous nous marions, j'aimerais t'avoir plus de temps à la maison et... »

La scientifique s'arrêta brusquement : « Nous marier ? », demanda-t-elle en regardant ses yeux noirs.

Le guerrier se caressa le menton. Il était nerveux parce qu'il avait cette idée en tête depuis un moment, par contre, Buma ne s'était pas exprimée sur le sujet depuis quelque temps et cela l'étonnait. Elle avait toujours fait des allusions à son intention d'avoir des enfants et de se marier mais récemment, elle ne disait plus rien sur le sujet et cela le perturbait, pour ne pas dire que cela l'inquiétait. Il était vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas dans les meilleurs jours de leur relation car ils se disputaient plus qu'à la normale mais ils s'aimaient et c'était le plus important. « Bon, on commence à prendre de l'âge, non ? Et tu m'as toujours dit que tu voulais qu'on se marie et... »

« Tu me demandes de me marier avec toi, Yamcha ? »

Son petit ami ne distinguait aucune émotion dans son regard et cela le rendit encore plus nerveux. « C'est que, il n'y a pas de femme mieux que toi, Bulma. » Il en était persuadé. Il avait pu connaître beaucoup de femmes et il arrivait toujours à la même conclusion : elle était la seule qui comptait pour lui.

Cette flatterie dans les paroles de son petit ami réussit à dessiner un franc sourire sur ses lèvres. « Oui. », répondit Bulma.

« Oui à quoi ? », demanda-t-il, stupéfait. « Oui à ce qu'il n'existe pas de femme mieux que toi ou oui à notre mariage ? »

Un petit rire lui monta à la bouche. « Oui aux deux choses, idiot ! » Et elle le prit dans ses bras avant de lui donner un baiser passionné, s'accrochant à lui comme pour mieux se persuader qu'elle ne se trompait dans sa décision.

o-o-o-o

* * *

Il lui restait un mois. Pile la moitié du temps depuis qu'il était parti de Ilivorss en rasant tout sur son passage. Il n'avait pas pu trouver Kakarot et il ne lui restait qu'un seul endroit où il savait que le fils de Bardock devrait revenir : La Terre. Il ne savait même pas quand il y serait où s'il s'y trouvait déjà. Le pire était que s'il n'y était pas, il serait obligé de l'y attendre et il savait où : avec la femme bizarre aux cheveux turquoise et sa famille de fous. Il se leva du matelas et se mit à reprendre sa série d'exercices à la barre fixe plantée dans la paroi et d'où pendait l'horloge qui marquait onze heures et demi.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

Elle monta à sa chambre après avoir laissé sa mère toute éperdue d'émotion par la nouvelle. Depuis le départ des Nameks, plusieurs mois auparavant, elle essayait de se distraire et cela servirait à la tenir occupée pendant toute l'année qu'on s'était donnée pour préparer l'évènement.

Cette nuit, elle dormait seule dans sa chambre. Yamcha l'avait appelée une demi-heure plus tôt pour lui dire qu'il ne viendrait pas car il faisait la fête avec ses amis de Kame House car enfin ils allaient se marier. Bulma avait voulu venir mais il l'avait prévenu que c'était une fête d'hommes et que le maître Roshi et Oolong divaguaient déjà à cause de l'alcool.

Elle se retournait dans son lit. Comme toujours, elle avait du mal à s'endormir, et ce jour-là, plus que jamais. Elle venait de s'engager avec Yamcha, son petit ami de toujours, l'unique homme qu'elle avait connu et son premier amour. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il l'aimait. Il aimait plaisanter avec d'autres, oui, mais elle aussi cela l'amusait de faire de même avec des personnes du sexe opposé. Il croyait que c'était cela qui provoquait ces changements d'humeur de plus en plus accentués chez la scientifique mais il était évident qu'elle se sentait de moins en moins attiré par son fiancé. Et cela l'effrayait au plus haut point car ils avaient passés de nombreuses années ensemble. Ils étaient tous deux jeunes et beaux et Bulma adorait que les hommes la remarquent. Elle croyait tenir cela de sa mère car elle avait toujours vu sa mère faire des coquetteries et regarder effrontément les hommes beaux. Elle ne se gênait même pas avec Yamcha dans sa maison. Elle l'avait déjà fait avec Goku et avec Végéta.

_"Végéta..."_, se dit-elle. Elle sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers le balcon. _"Où est donc cet homme dément ? "_ Cela faisait des mois qu'il était parti et quelques fois, elle repensait au prince, puis ensuite s'inquiétait. Son visage renfrogné la désespérait et l'amusait en même temps. Il était rude et réservé, pourtant, il y avait des choses chez lui qui étaient admirables, comme sa détermination à être aussi fort ou même à dépasser Goku. Elle aimait son côté têtu, même si ensuite elle se mettait en colère en se rappelant la façon méprisante qu'il avait de traiter tout le monde, ou au moins elle, parce pendant son séjour chez elle, il ne s'était adressé à la scientifique que quand il avait des exigences. Elle n'avait pas oublié la façon dont il lui avait agrippé le visage ce fameux soir et comme il avait été près de perdre le contrôle avec elle, près de vraiment lui faire du mal. _"Je l'avais acculé."_, se dit-elle amusée et fière. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi mauvais qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. Le prince exhalait une aura de souffrance qu'il dissimulait derrière un dédain étudié, un vide intérieur et de la méfiance. Son orgueil, par contre, était indubitablement naturel, mais c'était peut-être la seule chose à laquelle il avait pu se raccrocher au milieu de tant d'horreurs. « Il ne peut pas être si mauvais que ça... », répéta-t-elle avant de réagir : « Je suis en train de devenir comme ma mère ! », s'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée par cette idée. Elle pensa aux nombreux êtres terriblement mauvais qu'elle avait rencontrés, tous, mûs par l'ambition. « Il souhaite juste être meilleur que Goku », voulut-elle se convaincre. « Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'il a sûrement d'autres qualités bien supérieures, par exemple, il est remarquablement intelligent. », dit-elle à voix haute en regardant les étoiles. On aurait dit qu'elle conversait avec elles. Et elle ne rencontrait pas souvent des gens à sa hauteur. Elle sourit en se souvenant de l'incident de la cuisine et rectifia son raisonnement : « Mais si, ce gros crétin sait qu'il est malin. » Tout de suite, elle se fâcha à nouveau parce que pendant ce bref instant, surtout quand elle s'était approchée de lui, il s'était passé quelque chose, quelque chose qui l'avait perturbée et elle était sûre que lui aussi l'avait remarqué. En se rendant compte qu'elle pensait trop à l'orgueilleux prince, elle soupira, furieuse, avant de retourner à son lit. Sur le réveil de la table de nuit, on pouvait lire l'heure : il était onze heures et demi. Elle se coucha avec une sensation douce-amère en pensant à son cher Goku et aux aventures qu'il était en train de vivre pendant qu'elle restait ici, à attendre la seule chose intéressante qui pouvait lui arriver : son mariage. Un peu plus d'un an en arrière, cela lui aurait paru merveilleux. Maintenant, non.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

L'indicateur d'approche l'arracha à son sommeil. Son sifflement intermittent, qui durant tout le périple à travers l'espace lui avait paru plein d'espoir, éveillait maintenant seulement une envie folle de détruire le maudit appareil. Il était déjà près de la Terre. Il se pencha à un des hublots et il put voir cette immensité blanche et bleue. Découragé, il régla sa trajectoire pour atterrir juste dans la résidence des humains et il mit aussi les harnais de sécurité, non sans avoir enfilé avant son armure brisée. Il fallait qu'il soit prêt au cas où Kakarot se trouverait déjà sur cette planète. Sinon, il avait décidé qu'il resterait dans la maison de famille de la scientifique pour l'attendre et se préparer à une bataille à mort quand le _troisième classe_ se présenterait. En fait, il y avait même une chambre pour lui avec tout le confort imaginable. L'humaine lui fabriquerait plus de robots. Il serait obligé de l'entendre râler et il devrait même passer un quelconque marché avec elle pour qu'elle les lui fasse, bien qu'il détestait ça. Un rire aphone s'échappa de ses lèvres.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

Elle avait invité chez elle quelques-uns de ses amis de Kame House pour célébrer de façon informelle son futur mariage. Ils s'étaient réunis sur le balcon d'un des salons de l'étage et Oolong et Puar profitaient d'un appétissant goûter. Yamcha avait passé une nuit divertissante avec eux mais il voulait qu'ils voient Bulma et la félicitent également. En plus, la jeune femme lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié de ne pas pouvoir participer à cette soirée plusieurs semaines auparavant étant donné qu'ils étaient amis même si elle était la seule femme du groupe. On pouvait dire que Chichi en faisait également partie, pourtant ils n'avaient jamais été très intimes et en plus la femme de Goku était devenue très casanière depuis son mariage.

« Alors vous allez vous marier, hein ? », demanda Oolong en se servant un verre de thé glacé.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas encore décidé mais... », commença à dire Bulma, plus très sûre d'avoir prononcé ces paroles.

« Comment ça "ce n'est pas décidé" ? » Yamcha sauta de sa chaise comme mû par un ressort.

Le jeune femme voulut en atténuer l'importance en s'asseyant tranquillement sur la rambarde du balcon : « C'est que nous n'avons encore rien décidé, bon sang, c'est cela que je veux dire, nous n'avons pas encore de date, ni rien de ce genre. »

Son fiancé parut un peu rassuré par l'explication et retourna s'asseoir. Bulma était insupportablement bizarre depuis qu'ils avaient parlé du mariage et cela le bouleversait. A sa connaissance, elle avait toujours souhaité se marier et il avait cru que sa demande lui ferait grand plaisir. Ce dont leur relation avait besoin c'était d'un pas en avant et il n'y avait rien de mieux que le mariage pour redresser la situation. Il voulut changer de sujet et d'attitude : « Vous ne trouvez pas que nous sommes trop tranquilles en ce moment ? » Sa remarque était pleine d'ironie. Les autres rirent.

« Oui, depuis Garlick et depuis le départ de l'orgueilleux prince, nous sommes très tranquilles. », commenta Puar en sirotant son rafraîchissement.

« Les amis, il n'y a rien de mieux que cette paix. », répéta, jovial, Yamcha.

« Je me demande ce que devient Végéta. », dit innocemment Bulma. « Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle. »

« J'imagine qu'il est toujours en train de chercher Goku à travers l'espace pour l'affronter. », fit son fiancé, en serrant son verre glacé.

« Mais quel type obstiné ! », s'exclama Oolong, s'immisçant dans la conversation.

« A y réfléchir, il n'est pas si mauvais... »

Cette dernière phrase de Bulma mit Yamcha en colère : « Comment ça ? As-tu oublié qu'il nous a volé le vaisseau spatial ? » Il avait décidé depuis quelque temps d'oublier que sa propre petite amie l'avait logé et même devant cette absurde provocation de la scientifique et devant ses amis, il préféra mettre en avant le vol comme s'il s'agissait de l'unique crime que le maudit prince des Saïyens avait commis depuis son arrivée sur Terre.

« Bien sûr que non », répondit calmement la jeune femme, « mais cette volonté qu'il a de battre Goku, c'est tout à son honneur... » Et elle descendit de la rambarde, apaisée, convaincue de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Ceci déconcerta l'ancien bandit de grand chemin pendant un instant. Que voulait dire sa fiancée avec cette affirmation ? Essayait-elle de lui jeter cela à la figure parce qu'il ne réalisait pas ses désirs ? _"C'est incroyable !"_, pensa Yamcha. Elle insinuait qu'elle admirait cet odieux personnage ? Que pour une certaine raison elle considérait vraiment qu'il n'était pas aussi mauvais que l'ensemble des êtres vivants de l'Univers le croyait dur comme fer ? Ou alors ce n'était pas à Goku qu'elle pensait la nuit en regardant les étoiles ? Il se leva à nouveau de la chaise et appuya ses mains sur la table :

« Bulma ! Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

Oolong, à ce moment-là, voulut sortir une blague : « Voyons, Yamcha, on dirait que tu es jaloux. »

Le guerrier réagit instantanément pour sortir de ce faux-pas avec un peu de dignité. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser croire une telle absurdité : Bulma ne pouvait pas apprécier cet assassin, cet homme qui avait donné l'ordre de le tuer sans le moindre signe de remord ou de regret. Il s'assit au fond de sa chaise mais un frisson lui parcourut tout le corps. _"Ou peut-être que si ?"_, pensa-t-il stupéfait.

Madame Brief le sortit de ses sinistres pensées en s'adressant à sa fiancée :

« Ton père dit qu'il y a longtemps qu'il a dû finir son carburant. »

Et comble de tout, Bulma se tourna pour regarder le ciel, un geste auquel Yamcha s'était habitué mais qui, maintenant, fut très révélateur : « Oh non ! », s'exclama la jeune femme avec inquiétude. « Il est peut-être en danger... »

Tous gardèrent le silence, percevant que quelque chose allait mal. La mère de Bulma fut la première, encore une fois, à rompre le silence : « Bon, je vous laisse, les enfants. Je vais porter un peu de thé à mon mari dans son laboratoire. » Et elle se retourna, essayant de dissimuler un petit sourire, qui était apparu sur ses lèvres.

« Nous aussi, nous devons y aller. N'est-ce pas, Oolong ? », ajouta Puar, regardant d'un air complice son ami porcin avant de terminer : « Je t'attendrai dehors, Yamcha. »

« Eh ? Ah, oui, oui, nous ferions mieux d'y aller. » Et il sortit littéralement en courant à la suite du chat volant.

Une fois seuls, Yamcha ne put dissimuler sa colère : « Bulma, on pourrait savoir ce que tout cela signifie ? », lui demanda-t-il très visiblement vexé.

La scientifique se tourna pour le regarder. « De quoi parles-tu ? » Réellement, on aurait dit qu'elle ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Tout, Bulma, tout ! », cria son fiancé en écartant les bras. « Ton '_c'est tout à son honneur'_ ! Sans oublier ton inquiétude pour ce mercenaire de l'espace ! »

« Il est resté vivre chez moi pendant des mois, Yamcha, je ne vois pas ce qui t'étonne. », répondit la jeune femme en gardant sa pose. « Je trouve en plus que tu as oublié très vite ce détail... » L'atmosphère de méfiance pouvait se sentir dans l'air.

« Mais pourquoi tu me sors ça, maintenant ? », lui demanda-t-il encore plus stupéfait. Elle avait réussi à le rendre nerveux, retournant la situation en insinuant qu'il avait fait quelque chose après avoir appris qu'elle avait offert l'hospitalité au prince, quelque chose de mal qui l'aurait obligé à oublier l'outrage de l'asile donné au Saïyen.

« Je dis juste que pour quelque chose d'aussi grave que ça, tu l'as oublié trop vite et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. » Elle s'arrêta pour s'approcher de lui. « C'est vrai ce qu'a dit Oolong ? Tu es jaloux ? » Son regard ne trahissait pas la moindre nuance de moquerie, seulement de la sévérité, une sévérité qui dernièrement imprégnait tout ce qu'elle faisait ou disait. _"Quand notre relation nous a-t-elle échappé ?"_, se demanda son petit ami avec amertume.

« Bulma, est-ce que tu ne veux pas te marier avec moi ? »

Il ne put pas entendre la réponse. Un fracas épouvantable provenant du jardin interrompit la conversation. Après que le nuage de poussière soit retombé, ils purent apercevoir le vaisseau de Capsule Corporation, le même que Végéta avait volé huit mois auparavant. Il regarda sa fiancé pour voir sa réaction et elle restait toujours aussi calme, avec une apparente tranquillité qu'il ne put pas déchiffrer. Elle ne quittait pas des yeux la capsule de gravité. Elle se tourna pour aller à la rencontre du Saïyen mais Yamcha la devança. Du ciel apparut Puar, l'air terrifié, qui l'accompagna dans sa course.

« Le _voleur du vaisseau _est revenu ! », entendit-il dire Madame Brief, qui, sur son chemin vers le laboratoire, était tombée sur cette scène de désastre.

Yamcha attendait que la porte s'ouvre. Du coin de l'œil, il put voir arriver à ses côtés Bulma, qui était descendue au jardin sans se presser et avait les mains sur les hanches, dans une pose très détendue.

Après quelques secondes d'attente pleine de tension, la rampe d'accès s'abaissa.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

(1) Acte 1, Scène 1 de Othello de William Shakespeare, traduction en français de François-Victor Hugo.

o-o-o-o

* * *

_**.**_

_**Pardon, pardon, pardon pour le retard ! Ça m'apprendra à vous promettre monts et merveilles ! Snif, je me suis laissée kidnapper pour une semaine et quelques à la campagne et voilà... ^^ Rassurez-vous, ça n'arrivera plus, je suis de retour entre mes quatre murs, snif...  
**_

_**Bon, le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus intéressant à traduire puisque ça y est, Végéta est de retour ! **_

_**Vous avez vu, Dramaaa, l'auteur de cette fic a posté une review où elle vous passe un petit coucou. Elle est très contente de voir sa fic traduite et surtout de lire vos reviews ! (Hum... et moi aussi !)**_

_**J'ai vu dans les statistiques qu'il y avait des lecteurs très loin de l'Europe, c'est émouvant ! (Djibouti, Algérie, Canada, etc...)  
**_

_**Merci de lire cette fiction et de vos gentilles critiques ! ^_^  
**_

_**Dimitrova (traductrice)  
**_


	7. Ca va être compliqué

**Sur le Toit**

**Auteur : Dramaaa**

_Traduction de l'espagnol : Dimitrov_a

.

**CHAPITRE 6**

_"Ça va être compliqué."_

_._

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il sortit en se concentrant pour bien assimiler le fait qu'il avait dû retourner sur cette planète. C'était la seule chose à faire, peut-être que s'il avait de la chance, le _basse classe_ serait déjà revenu de son voyage dans l'Univers. Il passa la porte mais s'arrêta sur la rampe en remarquant quatre légers _kis_, dont un plus fort que les trois autres. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le petit ami de la scientifique, un animal agrippé à l'épaule, accompagné par la femme blonde. Et aussi la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Elle était là, une main posée sur la hanche, et contrairement aux trois autres, tranquille et sereine, à le fixer de ses yeux couleur de saphir. Sa coupe de cheveux était différente. Une boule emmêlée bleue coiffait sa tête et il dût se retenir pour ne pas lancer une moquerie.

« Végéta ! Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire par ici ? » , lui demanda l'humain, visiblement stressé.

Il continua à regarder Bulma même quelques secondes après la question, ce qui les incommoda tous sauf elle. Cette fois non plus, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus ne le craignait pas. Finalement, il la quitta des yeux pour sentir l'atmosphère. Non, il n'avait pas eu de chance : le fils de Bardock n'était pas là. Il se reprit pour répondre à la question :

« Je viens pour voir Kakarot, où est-il ? » Cette fois, il remarqua la pose ridicule du guerrier terrien. Celui-ci était en garde, comme s'il aurait pu faire quoi que ce soit si le Saïyen avait décidé de l'attaquer.

« Quoi ? Tu ne l'as pas rencontré dans l'espace ? » , le questionna-t-il, stupéfait.

Il sauta dans le jardin. On aurait dit que cet homme insignifiant voulait vraiment le défier. "_Bien"_ , pensa-t-il, "_ce sera amusant de le voir mourir une autre fois." _« Je ne pense pas répondre à une question aussi _stupide_ ! » , lui répondit-il en le provocant. Il obtint le résultat escompté car le terrien serra les poings, furieux.

« Allons, Yamcha. » La jeune femme venait enfin de prendre la parole pour stopper ce qui ressemblait à une dispute de gamins. Elle s'adressa d'abord à son fiancé : « Du calme, pourquoi ne pas au moins lui laisser prendre une douche ? » Et elle se dirigea vers Végéta, s'arrêtant juste devant lui. Ils se dévisagèrent à nouveau et le prince plissa les yeux en se demandant ce qui pouvait passer par la tête de cette femme. Il remarqua comme son corps sursauta à son contact. Elle avait osé le toucher encore une fois, et ce qui était pire, en passant l'index sur son armure brisée, comme pour attirer son attention. « Et toi ! » , s'exclama Bulma en fronçant les sourcils, « Tu devrais te laver parce que tu es très sale. » Le Saïyen en resta stupéfait, mais moins que lors de ses premières rencontres avec elle. Il s'attendait à tout venant de cette humaine téméraire qui finalement, leva son index et il se trouva ridicule à suivre des yeux le doigt de la femme qui lui indiquait de la suivre. « Suis-moi, je vais te guider. » Le prince se prépara à lui hurler dessus en lui demandant pour qui elle se prenait de le traiter ainsi mais elle le devança et brisa ses plans :

« Dépêche-toi ! Et n'oublie pas les bonnes manières ! Tu es devant une demoiselle ! »

Cela lui parut délirant. Jamais, jamais aucun être vivant ou mort, ni même son père quand il était enfant, absolument personne, même pas Freezer dans un mauvais jour, n'avait osé lui parler ainsi. Avant même de reprendre ses esprits, il lui avait emboîté le pas, montant les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

« Incroyable... » , murmura Yamcha.

« Végéta obéit à Bulma ? » , se demanda Puar, perplexe.

« Personne ne veut une tasse de thé ? » Madame Brief, emportée par l'émotion de revoir le prince, ne s'était pas rendue compte que tout le liquide se déversait sur le sol. « Oh, mince ! » , s'exclama-t-elle, « Il vaudrait mieux que je retourne à l'intérieur programmer les robots pour qu'ils nettoient tout ce désastre. » Elle disparut en souriant plus que d'habitude mais aucune des deux personnes restantes n'y fit attention.

« Yamcha, Yamcha. » Puar essayait d'attirer l'attention de son ami. « Que se passe-t-il, ici ? »

Mais le guerrier, totalement absent, changea son expression en une moue de colère inquiète et murmura autre chose : « Il faut que j'appelle Krilin. » Et il entra tête basse dans la cuisine de la résidence.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

Ils traversèrent le jardin silencieusement, lui regardant le sol, les mains sur les hanches, essayant encore de réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire, et elle, d'un pas solennel. Ce fut quand le Saïyen la dépassa dans les escaliers qu'elle parla :

« On peut savoir où tu vas ? »

« Je sais parfaitement où sont mes appartements, humaine, ce que j'ignore c'est pourquoi tu tiens à m'accompagner. » , lui répondit-il sans la regarder.

« Eh bien pour... » , tenta de répliquer la jeune femme mais soudain elle s'arrêta net. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle non plus ne le savait pas. Il avait passé plus de quatre mois ici et il connaissait par cœur le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre. Malgré tout, elle emboîta le pas au Saïyen, qui était déjà rentré dans la pièce, évidemment sans l'attendre et en fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Je vois que tu as toujours les mêmes manières. » , fit remarquer Bulma appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte.

« Et moi, je vois que vous n'avez toujours pas mis de serrure aux portes de cette maison. » Il était de dos, les bras croisés, et regardait par la fenêtre. C'était le même paysage qu'il avait quitté presque neuf mois terrestres plus tôt. Rien n'avait changé si ce n'est que ces gêneurs de Nameks n'étaient plus là.

« Où étais-tu ? » , lui demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre.

Le prince répondit toujours sans la regarder : « Cela ne te regarde pas, de plus, je crois que tu connais déjà la réponse. » Et il ajouta, cette fois, en se tournant pour l'observer : « Ou alors le radar ne fonctionnait pas... » Il s'arrêta en remarquant qu'elle n'arrêtait pas d'ouvrir et fermer les tiroirs. « Que fais-tu ? » , lui demanda-t-il, étonné.

« Je te cherche une serviette. » , répondit Bulma, la tête dans l'armoire.

Il s'approcha de la coiffeuse, juste à côté d'elle, et ouvrit le dernier tiroir pour prendre lui-même une serviette et la lui montrer. Il lui lança un de ses regards inquisiteurs, de ceux qui lui faisaient plisser encore plus le front. « Tu peux être très docile quand tu veux. »

Elle saisit la serviette, lui rendit son regard et un sourire narquois apparut sur son visage. « Toi aussi. » , lui répliqua-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Il plissa encore plus le front. Il savait à quoi elle faisait allusion. Depuis la salle de bains, il entendit : « Pendant un moment, j'ai crû que tu savais te comporter avec une dame comme moi. »

Végéta détourna la tête et soupira. Évidemment. Il était un prince. On lui avait enseigné des bonnes manières très strictes que, tout au long de sa vie de guerrier, il n'avait quasiment jamais pu mettre en pratique. Un bref instant seulement, il se demanda si ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il l'avait suivie mais tout de suite, il écarta cette idée : « J'ai juste respecté le marché. » , murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour elle, avant de hausser la voix : « J'ai juste respecté le marché. » , répéta-t-il pour que la jeune femme l'entende alors qu'il enlevait son armure et la laissait dans une corbeille à linge. « Et toi, tu n'es pas une dame. » , ajouta-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le lit et en fermant les yeux. Bien qu'emmener le matelas avait été une excellent idée, la douceur de ces draps était incomparable. Il ferma les yeux, attendant en vain qu'elle s'en aille.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? » La scientifique sortit de la salle de bain et resta à le regarder, perplexe. Elle l'avait entendu lui parler depuis la chambre mais n'avait pas compris. Il resta impassible et elle devina une raillerie : « Bah, tant pis. _Cause toujours !_ » , lui dit-elle avec nonchalance. Le prince entrouvrit un œil après ce commentaire méprisant et vit qu'elle s'approchait du lit.

« Tu es vraiment fatigué, hein ? » , lui dit-elle, juste à côté.

Végéta, qui avait toujours les yeux fermés, les rouvrit pour répondre mais changea de tactique immédiatement. Pendant quelques secondes, il la regarda attentivement.

« Quoi ? » , demanda Bulma.

« Je me demandais lequel des animaux du jardin vous avez dû tuer pour te mettre tous ces poils bleus sur la tête. » Et il ferma à nouveau les yeux, apaisé. Depuis son arrivée, il avait voulu le lui dire mais c'était le moment parfait. Tout de suite, arriva ce qu'il espérait :

« Qu'as-tu dit ? » , cria la scientifique. « Je suis extraordinairement belle ! Que dis-je, belle ? » Elle ouvrit les bras indignée. « Je suis spectaculaire ! Comme si tu t'y connaissais en matière de coiffure à la mode de toute façon ! » Le prince resta impassible et la jeune femme comprit qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à le provoquer comme elle le voulait avec cette remarque. Elle croisa à nouveau les bras, furieuse, regardant un côté de la chambre. Elle respira profondément pour se calmer. « Bah, cause toujours. » , répéta-t-elle. Ses yeux bleus s'étaient baissés sans le vouloir sur le panier avec l'amure du guerrier. Sa colère s'envola instantanément. « Ton armure est tâchée de sang, Végéta ! » , s'exclama-t-elle en la sortant. « Est-ce que tu es blessé ? »

« Ce sang n'est pas le mien. » , répondit nonchalamment le prince qui avait toujours les yeux clos.

Bulma interpréta cela comme une tentative d'intimidation de sa part : « On pourrait savoir ce que tu as fait là-bas, hein, fou ? »

En entendant cela, cette fois, il ouvrit les yeux. « Rien qui te concerne, enquiquineuse ! » Et il se releva comme mû par un ressort pour commencer à se déshabiller en baissant la partie supérieure de son uniforme.

« Bien sûr que ça me concerne ! » , lui cria la scientifique sans se rendre compte qu'involontairement elle se trahissait par cette affirmation si véhémente. Elle vit comment les muscles de sa partie supérieure maintenant découverte se tendaient alors qu'il l'observait minutieusement.

« En quoi ? » , lui demanda-t-il, calme et intrigué.

« Quoi ? » Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il continue à crier, pas à ce qu'il prenne ce ton de voix presque apaisé.

« En quoi ça t'intéresse ce que je pouvais faire là-bas ? » , répéta-t-il en levant le menton et fronçant encore plus les sourcils.

Pendant un instant elle parut pensive, mais immédiatement elle se reprit et se campa devant lui, les mains sur les hanches : « Parce que tu avais emmené _mon_ vaisseau, pour quelle autre raison veux-tu que ce soit ! »

« Arrête de t'inquiéter pour _ma_ chambre de gravité et inquiète-toi plutôt pour cet insolent que tu as en bas. » , lui dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit et en enlevant une de ses botes.

« Cet insolent est mon fiancé ! Tu ne te souviens pas qui il est ? »

« Non. » , mentit-il sereinement en se dépouillant de son autre botte.

« C'est incroyable ! » , s'exclama la scientifique en écartant les bras.

« _Celui qui est en bas _est un insolent. » , dit-il en se levant tranquillement et en se dressant devant elle. « Et un lâche. » , précisa-t-il en croisant les bras.

« Il n'est pas lâche ! » De toutes les fois où il l'avait vue s'emporter, celle-ci était la plus spectaculaire. « Il s'est battu contre des gens méprisables comme toi pour nous sauver ! » , vociféra-t-elle si fort que son visage rosit.

Végéta ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Sans cela, il lui aurait tordu le cou lentement et cela ne convenait pas. Encore une fois, il se souvint de Kakarot et il désira comme jamais qu'il soit ici pour pouvoir défouler toute la furie que cette femme vulgaire le forçait à contenir.

« Écoute-moi, humaine. » , commença-t-il à dire en gardant son calme. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que la jeune femme avait les bras croisés et soutenait son regard. C'était comme si elle attendait vraiment une explication à cette conversation absurde. Il continua : « J'ai croisé des milliers de guerriers et je peux t'assurer que _celui qui est en bas_ te prouvera tôt ou tard qu'il est un lâche. » Tout au long de sa sombre vie, il avait connu toutes sortes d'hommes et il lui plaisait à penser que c'était toujours dans la tension de la bataille que l'on connaissait leur vraie nature. Pour lui, _celui d'en bas _appartenait au groupe des faux courageux : des combattants qui se laissaient porter non pas par l'honneur d'appartenir à une race ou par le désir de se dépasser mais par le contexte de guerre dans lequel ils se trouvaient et ils pouvaient paraître courageux aux yeux des autres mais la triste vérité était qu'ils voulaient simplement impressionner leur entourage, se laissant contaminer par l'altération des émotions propre au combat. Ce genre de guerriers étaient parmi les premiers à tomber car normalement ils avaient tendance à trop se sur-estimer. Durant les batailles où il avait été mêlé, il avait pu le vérifier de nombreuses fois. Trop émotifs, agressifs et sans beaucoup de personnalité et d'intelligence. Et il semblait que _celui d'en bas_, le fiancé de la jeune femme, remplissait tous les critères.

Il attendit sa réponse, mais à sa grande surprise, si auparavant elle s'emportait jusqu'à l'exagération, maintenant elle semblait calme et un sourire apparut même sur son visage.

« Et en quoi ça t'intéresse ? » , dit finalement la scientifique en croisant les bras.

Là était sa réplique. En arrivant sur La Terre, le prince était conscient que dès qu'il la rencontrerait, ils se disputeraient. Et non seulement ils étaient en train de se disputer mais ils s'étaient plongés dans une nouvelle lutte de pouvoir qui caractérisait tellement leurs rencontres antérieures. Avec ce _"en quoi ça t'intéresse ?" , _elle lui renvoyait la même question qui l'avait laissée K.O. juste avant. Et le pire, avec ce "_En quoi ça t'intéresse ?" _, elle réussissait ce qu'il avait sous-entendu précédemment : suggérer que cela lui importait. Ils se dévisagèrent pour la énième fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Tous deux se rendirent compte à l'instant que rien n'avait changé.

Comme elle, il sut sortir de cette impasse. « Fais en sorte qu'il ne me dérange pas en voulant finir en héros. »

« Ce qui veut dire que tu comptes rester ? »

« C'est encore une invitation, humaine ? »

« Même sans ça, tu resterais de toute façon, non ? »

« Pourrais-tu m'en empêcher ? »

« Pourrais-tu m'y obliger ? »

« Tu veux vérifier ? »

« Tu veux m'y obliger ? »

« Que ferais-tu pour... ? »

« Pour t'en empêcher ? » , lança-t-elle, terminant sa question. Il profita de l'interruption pour se diriger vers la salle de bain et elle le suivit du regard.

« Souviens-toi que tu ne dois jamais... »

« Si je ne dois jamais sous-estimer une femme, la prochaine fois, mets-en _une vraie _devant moi ! »

« Je suis une dame ! » , cria-t-elle indignée, le voyant s'éloigner pour clore la discussion. « Et il n'est pas un lâche ! » , s'exclama finalement la jeune femme.

Végéta la regarda du coin de l'œil avant de fermer la porte du pied.

« _Cause toujours_ ! » Et il claqua la porte.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

« Prétentieux ! » , dit Bulma en arpentant le couloir. « Et en plus, il m'imite ! » , cria-t-elle toute seule. « Maudit Saïyen arrogant et vaniteux ! » Elle se tourna face à l'escalier. « Je devrais prendre son uniforme et le lui brûler ! » Soudain, elle s'arrêta, un rictus sur les lèvres. Elle revint sur ses pas pour retourner dans la chambre du prince. "_Ah, tu vas voir !"_, pensa-t-elle.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

En descendant à la cuisine, elle tomba sur sa mère qui tapotait sur l'ordinateur central et sur une foule de robots ménagers qui allaient d'un bout à l'autre, se cognant contre les meubles. Madame Brief leva les yeux et en apercevant sa fille, elle abandonna ce qu'elle faisait pour s'approcher d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras :

« Il est revenu ! » , dit-elle. « Ma fille ! Le prince est revenu ! » Et elle la serra encore une fois dans ses bras, éperdue d'émotion.

« Ne t'excite pas tant, maman, il est juste venu pour se battre avec Goku et après, il s'en ira. » , lui dit-elle en se libérant de l'étreinte de sa mère, et elle s'installa devant l'ordinateur en évitant les petits androïdes . "_Il restera_ _?"_ , pensa-t-elle.

« Il restera. » , s'exclama sa mère en la regardant. On aurait dit qu'elle avait lu dans ses pensées. « Il ne s'en ira pas, tu trouveras bien quelque chose pour ne pas qu'il parte ! » Maintenant, c'était la blonde qui évitait les petits androïdes qui s'éparpillaient en formation pour entrer dans leur habitacle.

« Où est Yamcha ? » , demanda-t-elle en regardant le jardin par la fenêtre. Elle avait choisi depuis longtemps d'ignorer sa mère quand elle recommençait avec son obsession pour Végéta. D'un autre côté, elle savait qu'elle avait une conversation à poursuivre avec son fiancé, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

« Il est monté à l'étage avec Krilin. » , lui répondit sa mère en sortant d'un meuble un plateau rectangulaire.

« Avec Krilin ? » Elle fixa son regard à nouveau sur la blonde.

« Je l'ai entendu l'appeler par téléphone, ma petite chérie, et il avait l'air très inquiet. » , commença à expliquer sa mère en ouvrant le réfrigérateur pour en sortir quelques gâteaux.

« Il lui a dit qu'il avait besoin de lui ici sans faute. » En disposant les gâteaux sur le plateau, elle ne remarqua pas l'expression de dégoût qu'affichait maintenant sa fille. « Mais tu sais bien que je n'aime pas écouter les conversations des autres, ma puce. »

En écoutant cette dernière affirmation, la jeune femme revint à elle-même et resta immobile à l'observer fascinée. « Oh, maman, tu es incroyable. » Elle s'approcha d'elle en souriant, lui donna un baiser et se retourna pour monter l'escalier. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de baisser les bras face au sans-gêne avec lequel sa mère avait sorti ce mensonge dont elle avait été la première à souffrir tant de fois.

« Bulma ! » , l'appela-t-elle avant de la perdre de vue.

« Oui ? » , demanda la scientifique du bas de l'escalier.

« Ton père et moi allons préparer un barbecue pour fêter le retour du prince. Préviens tes amis, d'accord ? »

« Très bien. » , répondit-elle en montant les escaliers. « Je suis sûre qu'ils rêvent de fêter ça. »

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

En montant les escaliers, elle entendit son fiancé et Krilin qui discutaient sur la terrasse centrale et elle les rejoignit. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Yamcha. Elle le devait après leur dispute et surtout après la rencontre avec Végéta qui l'avait sûrement beaucoup déconcerté. Il ne l'avait jamais vue avant interagir avec le prince et elle était sûre que sa façon de traiter le Saïyen désorientait les autres.

"_Ah, les hommes !"_, se dit-elle. "_Cela va être compliqué de les avoir tous les deux ici._"

Et alors lui revint son interrogation précédente : "_Il restera ?" _Et, sceptique, elle se prépara à sortir sur la terrasse.

« Alors ce n'était que Végéta. » , soupira le petit guerrier. « Je suis venu le plus vite possible en pensant que Goku était revenu. »

« A ce que je sais » , reprit son fiancé, « il est juste venu pour se battre contre lui. »

« J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas venu pour nous faire des ennuis. » , ajouta Bulma en les rejoignant.

Yamcha, en l'entendant, se tourna vers elle et lança : « Ça, nous ne pouvons pas le savoir. » Ce fut sa façon de lui confirmer au cas où elle en aurait douté qu'il était toujours en colère contre elle.

La tension entre eux fut interrompu par celui auquel ils s'attendaient le moins, avant d'augmenter puissance mille : « Eh, femme ! » , entendirent-ils crier depuis l'extérieur. « Femme terrienne ! Viens ici tout de suite ! » Chacun d'eux avala sa salive, tous, sauf la jeune femme :

« Mon nom est Bulma ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas encore retenu ? Appelle-moi par mon nom, grossier personnage ! »

« Qu'as-tu fais de mon uniforme ? »

« Je l'ai mis dans la machine à laver parce qu'il était très sale ! Je t'ai laissé des vêtements propres. » Elle se retourna pour regarder ses amis qui se maudissaient de devoir rester ici à tout écouter, convaincus qu'à tout moment un rayon de puissance allait traverser le mur et les désintégrer instantanément. Être là et entendre une discussion sur la lessive entre le Prince des Saïyens et Bulma était trop perturbant pour eux, mais alors la jeune femme, d'un regard chercha leur complicité et termina en disant : « Si tu n'en veux pas, tu n'as qu'à te promener tout nu. » et elle leur fit un clin d'œil. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée. Même Yamcha se surprit à rire. C'était clair, sa fiancée était une femme extraordinaire.

Et comme si la situation n'était pas déjà assez comique, le prince apparut avec une chemise rose et un pantalon jaune.

« Oh, Végéta, ce que tu es chou ! » , s'exclama Bulma provocant un rire spontané de toutes les personnes présentes. Cependant, le moment de détente se termina brutalement :

« Taisez-vous, si vous tenez à la vie ! » Et tous obtempérèrent immédiatement. Pendant un instant, ils avaient oublié que devant eux se tenait le Prince de la race la plus cruelle du cosmos, qui serrait les poings en comptant les secondes qui restaient à vivre à ces misérables humains.

Bulma sut tout de suite quoi faire : « Végéta, pourquoi ne restes-tu pas ici jusqu'au retour de Goku ? » Avec cette question, elle obtint ce qu'elle voulait : que le Saïyen se déconcentre et que l'idée d'un massacre disparaisse de son esprit. Yamcha en resta bouche bée. Elle était en train de le refaire à nouveau, elle l'invitait à rester et savait ce que cela impliquait. Végéta parut abasourdi et détourna les yeux, comme pour éviter le regard de la scientifique. Bulma continua tranquillement : « Tu n'as pas d'argent et si tu restes tu seras le premier au courant de son retour. » Et elle recommença à fixer le prince droit dans les yeux.

Ils étaient tous en haleine. Dans tout ce chaos, tout pouvait arriver mais ce qu'ils attendaient le moins arriva : le prince, qui pendant un instant regarda avec répugnance le fiancé de la jeune femme, se détendit et parla : « J'ai faim. » Et il se dirigea vers le couloir. "_Intéressant"_, pensa-t-il en sortant par la porte. Il ne se rendit pas compte que Puar et Krilin s'étaient bâillonnés mutuellement pour ne pas rire. Dans le dos de la chemise du guerrier, il était écrit : _Bad Man_.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

Voyant le Saïyen sortir, Yamcha lança la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres : « Pourquoi l'as-tu encore invité ? »

« Ma mère est en bas. » , dit Bulma, ignorant la question. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni le lieu pour se disputer avec son petit ami. « Je dois aller avec lui. » , ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers la porte.

« Ça alors, Bulma » , commença à dire Krilin, « on dirait presque que tu ne peux pas te passer du Prince des Saïyens, hein ? » Et il rit, s'attendant à ce que les autres le suivent. Yamcha se leva pour regarder le jardin, vexé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris quand j'ai dit que ma mère était en bas, imbécile ? » , lui cria son amie, mortifiée. Elle avait trouvé cette plaisanterie déplacée et elle croisa les bras en observant son petit ami qui lui tournait le dos.

« Allons, allons... » , tenta Krilin pour la calmer en se faisant tout petit et en se demandant ce qui avait échoué dans sa blague.

« Je disais juste que..."

« Descendez nous rejoindre dans peu de temps. » , l'interrompit la jeune femme. « Mes parents veulent faire un barbecue dans le jardin. » Et elle se tourna non sans avoir avant jeté un ultime coup d'œil à son fiancé toujours de dos et silencieux. _"Cela va être compliqué." , _se dit-elle à nouveau.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

En arrivant à la cuisine, Bulma vit Végéta assis à table à la même place que depuis le premier jour de son arrivée chez elle. Il mangeait des petits gâteaux sans s'arrêter et sa blonde mère l'observait avec un éclat spécial dans les yeux. "_Génial !_ " , se dit-elle en regardant sa mère, "_Elle est passée de l'intérê__t à_ _l'adoration absolue_." Et elle ne put éviter de se souvenir de la première rencontre entre eux dans ces mêmes lieux.

« Ma petite chérie ! » , s'exclama la blonde en avançant vers elle. « J'allais aider ton père avec la viande. » Elle se tourna pour regarder à nouveau le Saïyen et ajouta : « N'est-il pas irrésistible habillé comme ça ? » Et elle fit un clin d'œil à sa fille tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Végéta leva lentement la vue vers la femme blonde avant de regarder la jeune femme. Il la vit sourire sans détourner le regard de lui.

« Je lui ai dit la même chose. » , répondit Bulma ce qui entraîna immédiatement un grognement de la part du prince.

La jeune femme commença à s'approcher en l'observant. « Tu ne nous soupçonnes plus de vouloir t'empoisonner ? » , lui demanda-t-elle en sortant une bouteille de jus de fruit du réfrigérateur. Son mutisme l'invita à poursuivre. « Mes parents préparent un barbecue pour le déjeuner. Mes amis y seront et _tu_ devrais y aller aussi. » Elle s'assit à l'autre bout de la table et but.

« Je ne pense pas me mélanger à d'autres humains. » , fut la réponse définitive de Végéta.

« Nous savons tous les deux que tu ne t'alimentes pas seulement de gâteaux alors... » Elle reprit son verre pour boire, en lui adressant un grand sourire.

Le prince interrompit son ingestion de nourriture pour l'observer. C'était la femme la plus pénible qu'il ait jamais vue. « Je m'alimente de beaucoup de choses, humaine. » , lança-t-il avant de retourner son attention sur les petits gâteaux.

Bulma vit de sa chaise la tâche de meringue qu'il avait sur la joue. « Dommage, parce qu'il y aura de la viande. » , rétorqua-t-elle en se levant de son siège. Elle commença à marcher vers lui, qui la regardait avec suspicion. « Et tu adores la viande. » , dit la jeune femme en prenant une serviette de sur le plan de travail. « Et tu peux l'accompagner de cette sauce tomate que tu aimes tant. » Elle était déjà à son côté quand il lui saisit le poignet d'un mouvement sec.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » , lui demanda le Saïyen, plus étonné qu'en colère.

Elle se figea, perplexe et étudia la scène. _"Qu'est-ce que je fais ?" _Végéta avait arrêté au vol sa main qui allait directement lui essuyer la joue et Bulma ne s'était même pas rendue compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle réagit en se libérant de sa prise : « Eh bien, j'allais te donner une serviette pour que tu t'enlèves cette ridicule tâche que tu as là ! » Et elle laissa la serviette sur la table. « Que crois-tu que j'allais faire sinon ? » et elle fit volte-face avec mauvaise humeur pour retourner à sa place sans remarquer le froncement aigu des sourcils du prince. Elle voulut changer immédiatement de sujet de conversation : « Après le déjeuner j'irai voir le désastre que tu as dû causer dans _mon_ vaisseau avec ton _parfait_ atterrissage. » , reprit-elle en allant vers la porte.

« Ce _parfait _atterrissage est de ta faute ! » Son commentaire avait fait bondir de sa chaise le Saïyen.

Bulma se tourna pour l'affronter. Elle n'allait pas le laisser insinuer que _son_ vaisseau n'était pas parfait.

« De ma faute ? »

« Oui, de ta faute ! » , vociféra-t-il en la montrant du doigt. « Ce maudit compensateur de freinage ne répondait pas et ne réglait plus la pression du propulseur ! »

Que le prince lui parlât à elle, une éminente scientifique en utilisant ces termes, la surprit car cela sous-entendait qu'il s'y connaissait en mécanique aérospatiale. Immédiatement, elle redevint la Bulma Brief de toujours : « Tu as touché à _mon_ vaisseau ? » Et elle se précipita à travers le jardin vers sa création.

« N'imagine même pas que je vais te laisser y entrer ! » Végéta la suivait à pas rapides. Alors qu'il débattait entre lui lancer un rayon de ki ou l'attraper dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de rentrer dans _son_ vaisseau, elle s'arrêta net en entendant dans son dos la voix de Yamcha du fond du jardin :

« Bulma, il se passe quelque chose ? »

« Tout va bien, trésor, ils se disputent juste comme d'habitude. » Elle entendit la voix joyeuse de sa mère.

Son petit ami venait de descendre au jardin pour profiter comme tout le monde du barbecue. Il ne les avait pas trouvés dans la cuisine. A sa voix, elle comprit qu'il voulait prendre sa défense. Elle sut qu'elle devrait remettre sa discussion avec Végéta à plus tard car si elle continuait à le défier, Yamcha tenterait d'intervenir et il avait toutes les chances de perdre contre le Prince des Saïyens. Elle se tourna pour répondre mais le Saïyen la devança :

« Rien qui t'intéresse, idiot. » Végéta, derrière elle, s'était déjà retourné et avait croisé les bras pour fixer son petit ami. Il ne supportait pas cet humain avec ses questions absurdes.

« Que dis-tu ? » , demanda le guerrier en serrant les poings. « Tu n'es qu'un... »

« Yamcha ! » , lui cria Bulma pour qu'il arrête et ensuite elle se plaça près du prince qui continuait à dévisager le guerrier. « Végéta. » , Elle essayait de calmer le Saïyen en adoptant un air faussement tranquille. « Que dirais-tu si nous laissions les problèmes du vaisseau pour plus tard ? » Le prince s'étonna d'entendre cette femme exaspérante et criarde changer de ton pour lui parler avec une voix posée et douce :

« Mangeons et après je verrai ce que je peux faire pour l'améliorer _pour toi_ ? »

Le prince comprit immédiatement ce que la jeune femme était en train de faire. Un nouveau marché. S'il laissait passer l'incartade de son petit ami, elle lui réparerait la chambre de gravité. Et mieux encore, elle l'améliorerait pour lui. Il sourit de côté et se dirigea vers la table sans cesser de regarder l'humain.

Yamcha recula, croyant sa dernière heure arrivée et il soupira de soulagement en voyant Végéta s'asseoir et croiser les bras d'un air dédaigneux. Sa fiancée suivit le prince jusqu'à la table et le laissant là, elle s'approcha de Yamcha pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle voulait lui signifier que bien qu'elle lui ait crié dessus, elle était de son côté. Son petit ami la regarda irrité avant de s'asseoir à son tour à la table.

Les parents Brief se sourirent en préparant les pics à brochettes et la blonde s'approcha de sa fille pour lui chuchoter : « Tu sais t'y prendre, ma petite chérie. » , avant d'ajouter face au jardin : « Bonjour, cochonnet ! »

Ils regardèrent tous dans la direction qu'elle avait indiquée. Derrière un arbre, on apercevait une casquette et une moitié d'oreille rose tombante. En écoutant l'exclamation de la maîtresse de maison, ils surent qu'elle désignait Oolong puisqu'elle l'appelait toujours ainsi. Elle était incapable de retenir son nom. « Approche-toi pour manger, voyons ! Ne sois pas timide ! » Ce qu'ils comprenaient tous comme un témoignage de l'infinie terreur que ressentait Oolong pour le prince des Saïyens, elle l'attribuait à de la timidité, ce qui était absurde puisque leur ami porcin était tout sauf timide.

« Tiens, c'est Oolong, qui l'a prévenu ? » , demanda Puar.

« Krilin l'a appelé avant de quitter Kame House. » , répondit Yamcha en se servant une bière tâchant d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

« Oolong ! Arrête de faire l'idiot et approche ! » , lui cria Bulma en aidant son père à piquer les légumes et les morceaux de viande sur les brochettes.

« Krilin ne m'avait pas dit qu'il y aurait d'autres invités. » , dit le multiforme tout tremblant en s'approchant et en essayant de ne pas regarder le Saïyen qui gardait les yeux fermés en signe de profonde apathie et de concentration. C'était comme s'il avait été absent et Bulma l'interpréta comme une preuve du profond mépris qu'il ressentait à se retrouver là assis entre des humains, dans cette scène quotidienne et mondaine.

« Si on te l'avait dit... » , reprit la jeune femme en se dirigeant à Oolong, « je suis sûre que tu ne serais pas venu, pas vrais les amis ? » Mais personne ne répondit à la plaisanterie avec laquelle elle comptait faire diversion et détendre l'ambiance. Yamcha, comme Végéta, regardait le sol, l'air absorbé. « Que se passe-t-il ? » , demanda la scientifique. Elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Elle observa le prince. Il serrait tellement les poings que toute la musculature de son bras se dessinait comme jamais. D'où elle était elle pouvait voir de la sueur apparaître sur son front. _"Mon Dieu" , _pensa-t-elle, _"c'est tellement insupportable pour lui d'être ici parmi nous ?"_

« Végéta, je t'ai apporté la sauce tomate que tu aimes. » , lui déclara-t-elle en plantant un morceau de viande sur un pic. Encore une fois, il semblait qu'elle devait intercéder pour les autres face à la sociopathie du Saïyen.

Il ne parut pas l'entendre car il murmura : « Freezer... » Et il se leva de sa chaise pour taper du poing sur la table. « Cet imbécile de Kakarot n'a pas été capable de l'éliminer alors qu'il en avait l'opportunité ! »

Cela laissa perplexes tous ceux qui étaient présents autour de la table et qui se demandaient d'où venait une telle exaltation de la part du Saïyen. Ils s'attendaient à tout venant du cruel Prince des Saïyens mais ils ne comprenaient pas de quoi il parlait. Seul Yamcha semblait avoir compris :

« Tu es vraiment sûr que cette énergie appartient à Freezer ? » , lui demanda-t-il.

« Tu crois que je peux commettre une erreur comme toi ? Tu n'es qu'un débutant. » , répondit avec indifférence le guerrier.

« Qui traites-tu de débutant ? » Yamcha se leva pour affronter l'insulte.

« Végéta, voici la sauce tomate que tu m'as demandée pour ta viande. » , l'interrompit pour la énième fois Bulma. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils disaient mais comme encore une fois ils semblaient tous deux prêts à en venir aux mains, elle n'avait pas d'autre option que de faire ce en quoi elle était en train de devenir une experte : créer une diversion pour calmer le Saïyen. Lui rappeler qu'il était toujours dans sa maison et qu'il avait passé un marché. La sauce tomate fonctionnait comme un code entre eux.

Végéta la regarda un instant avant de s'envoler soudainement et disparaître. Il venait tout simplement de disparaître. Il les laissa là à regarder le ciel.

Tous, déconcertés, ne surent que dire devant tout ça sauf Oolong : « J'ai la sensation que si la Terre disparaissait, Bulma survivrait. » , déclara-t-il en un murmure. Mais le silence était tel depuis la fuite du prince que tous l'entendirent clairement. En un bref instant, ils étaient passés de l'attente d'un succulent barbecue à une incertitude maximum.

« Yamcha, que se passe-t-il ? » , demanda la scientifique à son fiancé. Les autres continuaient à regarder la traînée de puissance que le prince avait laissée dans l'air.

« C'est Freezer, il est revenu. » , répondit son fiancé, extrêmement affecté.

« Freezer ? » Puar, comme les autres, n'en revenait pas.

« Qui est Freezer ? » , demanda madame Brief, se remettant du choc. « Et pourquoi laisses-tu le prince s'en aller, ma petite chérie ? » , lança-t-elle à sa fille, presque sur un ton de reproche.

« Oh, par le Tout-Puissant ! Nous sommes dans le pétrin. » , raisonna tout haut la jeune femme, en lâchant la brochette sur une assiette, l'air pensive.

« On dirait qu'il se dirige vers les montagnes du Nord. » , indiqua Yamcha l'œil rivé sur l'horizon. « J'y vais ! » Et il s'élança en laissant la même traînée que le prince et en suivant la même direction.

Après quelques secondes de désorientation, ce fut Monsieur Brief qui ouvrit la bouche voyant que sa fille se dirigeait vers le laboratoire. Il sut immédiatement pourquoi elle se rendait là-bas. « Ma fille, je crois que tu devrais... »

« Je vais aller à sa recherche, papa. » , l'interrompit la jeune femme sans se tourner pour lui répondre.

« A la recherche de qui ? » , la questionna sa mère avec un sourire aux lèvres : « De Végéta ou de Yamcha ? » Pour elle, tout ceci était très amusant.

Sa fille, cette fois, se tourna et lui répondit : « De Freezer. » Et elle entra dans le laboratoire à la recherche d'un radar.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

_**Voilà, pour me faire pardonner pour mon retard de la dernière fois, je vous livre la suite un petit peu en avance.**_

_**Merci pour les critiques et les petits mots, ça encourage beaucoup. En même temps, je ne suis pas étonnée que vous aimiez car j'adore ce que fait Dramaaa et pourtant je suis difficile.**_

_**L'histoire avance et va gagner en profondeur dans les prochains chapitres... A bientôt !  
**_

_**Dimitrova (traductrice)**_


	8. Je ne te déteste pas

**Sur le Toit**

**Auteur : Dramaaa**

_Traduction de l'espagnol : Dimitrov_a

Chapitre 7

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

« Piccolo, attends ! », l'appela Goku en arrière. Le Namek réduisit sa vitesse de vol pour savoir ce qu'il voulait, même s'il le devinait déjà car depuis leur envol, Goku semblait nerveux, comme s'il voulait poser une question et il savait ce qui devait passer par la tête du Saïyen.

Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil pour lui signifier qu'il avait toute son attention. « Je voulais te parler avant d'arriver chez moi. », lui confia-t-il en vérifiant par dessus son épaule que Gohan était assez loin en arrière.

« Si tu as l'intention de me parler du secret de la naissance de ce garçon, je te préviens que cela ne m'intéresse absolument pas. », fut la remarque cinglante qui sortit de sa bouche verte.

« Hein ? » Goku ne comprenait pas comment Piccolo avait pu deviner son intention. Il insista : « Mais tu ne trouves pas ça incroyable qu'il soit le fils de ... ? »

Il ne le laissa pas terminer sa question : « Je t'ai dit que ça ne m'intéressait pas. »

« C'est que je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment Bulma et Végéta... » Et il s'interrompit pour y réfléchir pour la centième fois depuis la fin de sa conversation avec ce mystérieux jeune garçon. « Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, vraiment, c'est sûrement venu de Bulma, vraiment, parce que je n'imagine pas Végéta... » Il éclata de rire soudain, avant de continuer : « C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais courtisé Chichi et elle se plaint toujours qu'il faut savoir comment traiter une dame et d'autres choses encore plus bizarres. »

A nouveau, il fut interrompu : « Je suppose que les femmes doivent être le point faible des Saïyens. »

Son ami rit en continuant à voler. « Oui, mais de Végéta ? »

Piccolo en resta sans voix. Évidemment, lui aussi avait été surpris par la révélation du secret de ce jeune homme. Il donnait l'impression d'être un gamin timide et noble, et malgré ses dénégations, Piccolo y avait repensé de nombreuses fois depuis la révélation. « _Comment était-il possible que l'union de deux êtres aussi puissants et autoritaires, orgueilleux et vaniteux, puisse donner un garçon aussi normal avec, qui plus est, des qualités admirables ? »_, se demandait-il depuis. A sa connaissance, il fallait que les deux corps s'assemblent pour créer la vie à l'intérieur du corps maternel. Et en général, il fallait qu'il existe une attraction des deux corps, similaire à celle de deux aimants. Rien que de l'imaginer, cela lui donnait envie de se taper la tête contre les rochers. Il ne comprenait pas les humains. Il ne comprenait pas les Saïyens. Il n'avait jamais pu les comprendre et cette nouvelle lui coupait à jamais toute envie de ne serait-ce qu'essayer.

Devant le silence de son ami vert, Goku continua ses élucubrations : « D'après ce que m'a dit ce garçon, il est né avant l'arrivée des cyborgs, ce qui veut dire... » Il réfléchit attentivement essayant de calculer et cherchant également le mot juste, « Ils... ils ont dû faire... »

« N'essaie même pas de le dire. » Pour lui, un Namek, le sexe dépassait toute logique mais malgré tout, ce qu'il sous-entendait l'incommodait terriblement.

« Ils doivent _le_ faire pendant ces trois ans parce qu'apparemment Végéta va mourir, mourrait ou... » Il s'arrêta en plein vol sans s'en rendre compte. « Ce truc de changer le futur est trop compliqué ! Maintenant je ne sais plus si Végéta est mort, mourra ou s'il n'a jamais existé ! », s'exclama-t-il pensif en se caressant le menton.

« De quoi vous parlez ? » Gohan les avait rejoints quand Goku avait fait cette pause en vol en se mélangeant dans les temps des verbes.

« N'essaie même pas de faire quelque chose pour que cela arrive. », ordonna d'un ton cassant Piccolo à son ami.

« Mais je ne pensais rien faire. », mentit Goku.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? », insista son fils.

« Si tu t'en mêles, le futur changera et cet enfant ne naîtra jamais. », précisa le Namek.

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? » Pour Gohan, ce qu'ils disaient était totalement décousu.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, Goku parut convaincu : « Sois tranquille, je ne ferai rien. » Et il en était vraiment convaincu. Ce serait dommage de modifier le futur et que ce gamin qui les avait sauvés ne naisse pas. "_Mais Bulma et Végéta ?"_ Rien que d'y penser, il voyait l'image de deux météorites se heurtant dans l'Univers.

Il sourit et reprit son vol vers sa maison. Il oublia tout en se souvenant de sa femme et de la délicieuse cuisine qu'elle lui préparerait sûrement pour son retour, après les avoir réprimandés, lui, pour avoir tant tardé à revenir sur La Terre, et Gohan, pour être sorti de la maison sans donner d'explication. Il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir en imaginant dans quelle humeur serait Chichi.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

_« Hein ? » La remarque de la scientifique semblait avoir arraché le petit guerrier à ses pensés. « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »_

_« J'ai dit que ce garçon mystérieux est très beau. », déclara la jeune femme sans cesser d'admirer le nouveau venu._

_« Je ne sais pas. », répondit perplexe le guerrier en posant un regard pensif sur le jeune aux cheveux lilas. « En fait, je n'y connais rien en hommes. »_

_« Eh bien, il me parait très mignon. » Et elle lança un sourire coquin au gamin qui les regardait de loin assis sur une pierre. _"Et timide !"_, se dit-elle en remarquant que le garçon mystérieux devenait rouge de honte. Mais Krilin ne paraissait pas passionné par cette conversation car il s'assit, soupira et ferma les yeux._

_Le silence s'était imposé pendant les deux heures et quelques qu'ils avaient à attendre ici et elle détestait le silence. Quand Gohan s'approcha de Piccolo et qu'ils se mirent à parler entraînement, elle se décida enfin à reprendre sa conversation avec son ami de petite taille mais cette fois, au sujet du prince :_

_« Comme Piccolo, Végéta n'arrête pas de s'entraîner. Même ce matin, j'ai cru qu'il allait aller s'entraîner dans les montagnes vu que la chambre de gravité est complètement hors d'usage depuis son retour de l'espace. »_

_« J'imagine qu'il est obsédé par l'idée de vaincre, Goku, non ? », supposa Krilin. Et il poursuivit : « Bon, tu sais bien à quel point il est orgueilleux, tout ça parce qu'il était un prince. », ajouta-t-il en regardant le Saïyen._

_Bulma, qui observait aussi l'impassible Végéta, remarqua quelque chose : « Ecoute, tu ne trouves pas qu'ils se ressemblent ? »_

_« De qui tu parles ? », demanda Krilin._

_« Je parle de ce garçon et de Végéta, regarde bien, ils se ressemblent beaucoup. », dit-elle, ses yeux allant du prince au jeune garçon et vice-versa._

_« Tu trouves ? » Le combattant chauve imita Bulma, ses yeux dansant du garçon au prince. « Mouais, peut-être, mais leurs caractères sont complètement différents. » Et cette affirmation se vérifia peu après quand le regard des deux Saïyens se croisèrent et que le prince ouvrit enfin la bouche :_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? », lança-t-il au jeune garçon, qui baissa les yeux au sol. « J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ? » Et il poursuivit, laissant clairement apparaître son exaspération : « Si tu était vraiment un guerrier Saïyen, mon apparence ne devrait pas t'étonner, non ? »_

_« Oui. », murmura Bulma à Krilin en retenant son envie de crier à Végéta qu'il était grossier._

_« Leur caractère est définitivement différent. »_

_« Ecoute, Bulma. », chuchota son ami chauve, « je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais comment ça va entre Yamcha et toi ? » Ils étaient là depuis presque une heure, dans une étendue désertique au milieu de nulle part, entourés de pierres et l'ambiance était étouffante. C'est à peine s'ils dialoguaient entre eux, essayant de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer : Freezer avait été vaincu en moins de cinq minutes par ce gamin énigmatique et silencieux. Sans parler que la présence sur place du Prince de Saïyens continuait à provoquer chez eux une certaine crispation, quoique atténuée par son accoutrement. Quant à la seule personne qui n'était pas inquiète de la présence du cruel Saïyen, c'est à dire Piccolo, il n'avait jamais été un moulin à paroles._

_« Eh bien... » Elle ne savait pas par où commencer. _"Où en est ma relation avec Yamcha ?"_, se demanda-t-elle. « Ça va, Krilin, c'est juste que parfois... » Et elle regarda le sol en essayant de clarifier les choses, plus pour elle-même que pour son ami._

_« Vous désirez un autre rafraîchissement ? » C'était le jeune aux cheveux clairs. Il s'était levé pour leur offrir une autre boisson._

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

L'eau était froide. Il ne pensa même pas à enlever cet horrible accoutrement terrien avant de plonger. Il se laissa simplement tomber après avoir volé un long moment, tellement long qu'il avait presque fait le tour de la planète. Il se laissait porter par les vagues de l'océan, qui semblait aussi furieuse que son âme et il regardait les étoiles qui commençaient à apparaître. Il s'était passé tellement de choses ce jour qu'il avait besoin de temps pour tout récapituler.

_"Qui était celui qui accompagnait Freezer ? Son père ? J'ai bien entendu ?"_ Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie enchaîné à ce lézard et jamais il n'avait entendu parler de son père, surtout d'un père plus fort que lui. Il se rappela que cette canaille d'Orcan avait suggéré que quelqu'un d'autre tirait les ficelles de l'Univers, il se souvint même des paroles confuses qu'il avait dit avant que la porte du trône ne vole en éclats, mais jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'il s'agissait du père de Freezer. Cela ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit qu'il puisse avoir un père. C'était peut-être vrai alors que le vrai pouvoir restait dans l'ombre, là où personne ne le voyait. _"Et qui possède le pouvoir maintenant dans l'Univers ?"_ Apparemment, le clan du lézard était tombé et personne ne pourrait le relever, "_à condition qu'il n'y ait pas quelqu'un d'autre derrière Cold, évidemment."_ Cette hypothèse lui paraissait peu probable. Il pensa qu'une guerre pour le contrôle du cosmos allait éclater, dès qu'on apprendrait la mort de Cold. Il fallait s'attendre à voir apparaître à tout instant des troupes impériales ou celles d'une quelconque famille venues vérifier la mort du père de Freezer. "_Le savaient-il ? Connaissaient-ils l'existence du père ?"_, se demanda-t-il. Tant de choses lui échappaient qu'il se sentait maladroit et un peu perdu. Une seule chose était claire, c'est qu'il y aurait une lutte pour le pouvoir. _"Oui."_, se dit-il, _"les familles devront s'affronter maintenant qu'aucune d'entre elles ne surpasse les autres. Je pourrais régner sur toutes."_ Un Saïyen, comme cela avait toujours été. Un Saïyen dirigeant l'espace, que tous craindraient, devant lequel tous s'inclineraient. Le Prince Végéta, ainsi que cela aurait dû être. Le seul capable de vaincre ceux qui oseraient changer l'ordre des choses, comme l'avait fait Freezer, plusieurs années auparavant. Et encore une fois, la question qui le tourmentait le plus lui revint en tête : _"Pourquoi sur cette planète sans intérêt surgissaient des êtres aussi puissants ? Kakarot, son fils, ce jeune énervant, et maintenant des cyborgs créés par un esprit originaire de cette même Terre."_ Cela, oui, le mettait hors de lui. _"Qu'a donc cette planète pour que Freezer lui-même y ait trouvé la mort ?"_, s'interrogeait-il encore et encore.

Mais le lézard n'avait pas été vaincu de sa main. « Maudit sois-tu, Kakarot ! Maudit sois-tu un million de fois ! », cria-t-il au ciel bleu nuit. Et maintenant, quand il aurait pu se venger, quand il aurait pu se mesurer à nouveau à la _bête blanche_ et rétablir l'ordre du monde, apparaissait un jeune aux cheveux lilas qui l'éliminait en moins d'une minute. « Avec une simple épée ! », s'exclama-t-il, furieux. _"Qui était-il ? Qui ? Qui était ce gamin et pourquoi pouvait-il se transformer en super-saïyen ?"_ Encore cette question qu'il s'était posée des milliers de fois depuis qu'il avait quitté cet endroit rocailleux, abandonnant sur place tous les terriens. Sa colère était si grande qu'il dût ravaler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux. Il serra les poings et remarqua que l'eau était moins froide à cause de la chaleur qui émanait de son corps et de la fureur contenue qui voulait sortir de son intérieur.

Il enleva ses chaussures et les jeta à la mer avec indifférence et commença à plonger. L'eau froide lui avait toujours fait du bien. Cela avait été une rude journée. Trop d'émotions, trop d'interrogations sans réponse. Au loin, il aperçut un bateau, sûrement un bateau de loisir pour humains. Il retint son envie de le détruire d'une attaque. Son apathie prit le dessus. Il se sentait faible. Faible et dégoûté de lui-même. « Pourquoi sont-ils plus forts ? Pourquoi ? » Il avait à nouveau adressé ses questions au ciel. Encore une fois, sa gorge se nouait. Il replongea sous l'eau et nagea quelques minutes. Il enleva cette stupide chemise rose que l'humaine lui avait fournie et la regarda dériver au loin. Il s'allongea sur l'eau et regarda les étoiles. Après quelques instants de respirations profondes, il se calma. C'était curieux comme la contemplation des étoiles parvenait toujours à le calmer. Il l'avait fait quelques fois depuis son arrivée sur Terre. Chaque fois qu'il ne pouvait pas s'entraîner ou qu'il se sentait trop fatigué, il montait sur le toit de cette maison, s'allongeait sur le matelas et regardait simplement les étoiles. Cette planète ne possédait aucun satellite qui puisse le convertir en _ozaru_ et grâce à cela, le cosmos brillait de mille feux. Les lumières de la ville dans laquelle se trouvait cette résidence de fous privaient de profondeur ce ciel nocturne et c'était dommage.

Soudain, l'un des millions de scintillements qu'il pouvait contempler le fit sursauter et changer de position dans l'eau. « Vegetaseï ! », s'exclama-t-il. _"Depuis cette planète si éloignée, je peux la voir !"_, se dit-il. Et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans ce monde, il se réjouit d'être là. Il refit le calcul stellaire. Si, aucun doute, c'était bien sa planète natale. Et soudain, une sensation le traversa de part en part. Il ressentit ce qu'il éprouvait chaque fois qu'il repensait à sa planète mais au centuple devant l'éclat de son monde. Un mélange de joie et de tristesse l'inonda comme tant de fois en se rappelant ses origines. Ses forces lui revenaient. Sa respiration reprit de la vigueur et il s'emplit d'énergie à l'instant. C'en était assez de se lamenter. Assez de doutes sans réponse. « Je suis le Prince de Vegetaseï ! », cria-t-il en s'élevant dans les airs et en provoquant un brusque mouvement ascendant des eaux. _"Je me préparerai !"_, se disait-il sur le chemin de la maison des terriens. _"Je me préparerai pendant ces trois ans si durement que j'anéantirai ces cyborgs, j'affronterai Kakarot, je détruirai cette minable planète et je régnerai enfin sur l'Univers."_ Comme cela aurait toujours dû être. Comme cela n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'être.

o-o-o-o

_« Tiens, Yamcha, une boisson. »_

_« Je n'ai pas soif, Bulma. », répondit-il sans enthousiasme, repoussant la canette de devant son visage. « Pourquoi tu ne la lui offres pas à lui ? », demanda-t-il en regardant Végéta._

_La scientifique soupira et s'assit à côté de lui. « Je ne crois pas qu'il soit fan de boisson gazeuse. », déclara-t-elle en observant pour la énième fois le prince. « Même si ça lui ferait du bien, tu ne crois pas ? Peut-être que si je lui la versais sur la tête, ça lui rabaissera son caquet et même sa coiffure en pétard. »_

_Son fiancé, qui voulait pourtant continuer à manifester sa colère après tout ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là, fut bien forcé à rire bien malgré lui. Tout de suite son éclat de rire s'étouffa. L'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie à peine plus d'une heure auparavant en sachant qu'il allait mourir à nouveau le tenait dans son étau depuis leur arrivée dans ce désert de pierres._

_« Nous n'allons pas mourir. », lui dit-elle en le regardant fixement. « Freezer a été vaincu. »_

_« Je sais que nous n'allons pas mourir. Mais nous le serions si ce garçon n'était pas arrivé. », répondit Yamcha, le regard toujours rivé au sol. Il leva les yeux pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il pensait : « Je suis déjà mort une fois. »_

_« Et c'était comment ? », lui demanda Bulma presque souriante en s'asseyant plus confortablement sur le rocher._

_« Comment ça ? » Son fiancé l'observait, incrédule. Il lui paraissait incroyable que cela ne provoque pas en elle une peur incontrôlable. « Je te l'ai déjà raconté mille fois... »_

_« Tu m'as raconté que tu avais fait la queue après avoir assisté au Ciel à la bataille finale contre Freezer mais tu ne m'as pas dit si tu avais vu quelqu'un d'intéressant ou si... »_

_« Si j'ai vu quelqu'un d'intéressant ? Tu me le demandes sérieusement, Bulma ? » Une moue d'irritation se dessinait sur son visage._

_« Je ne sais pas, Yamcha, je ne suis jamais morte. », répondit tranquillement la scientifique, ne voulant pas s'attarder sur l'hystérie qui de nouveau envahissait son fiancé. Il se rendit compte tout d'un coup que sa gorge était sèche._

_« Bois cette canette. » Et il la prit des mains de sa fiancé pour l'ouvrir et commencer à la boire en regardant le prince des Saïyens._

_Bulma recommença à observer l'homme assis à ses côtés. Elle se repassa en boucle la scène chez elle où Végéta avait traité ce dernier de lâche. Elle se souvint du moment où à peine arrivés sur ces lieux, Yamcha avait joué les médiateurs entre Ten-Shin-Han et le prince et celui-ci s'était retourné et l'avait défiée du regard. Des yeux, il semblait dire "_je te l'avais bien dit_" avec morgue. Il n'avait eu qu'à esquisser ce demi-sourire qui lui était si personnel pour qu'elle capte l'idée instantanément. Elle était peut-être devenue la seule à pouvoir dire tout haut qu'elle connaissait un peu ce Saïyen grincheux. Même s'il lui restait encore tout un monde à découvrir sur lui. Toujours arrogant, toujours seul, toujours à vouloir tout contrôler. Il fallait avouer que ce Saïyen provoquait en elle des impressions contradictoires. S'il était vrai que parfois elle le détestait, d'autres fois elle se surprenait à s'inquiéter pour lui. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Quand elle était petite, son père avait été touché par la manie qu'avait sa fille de recueillir des animaux pour les ramener à la maison. Ainsi avait débuté l'amour de son père pour les animaux qu'il conservait toujours. Et un an auparavant, elle avait décidé de recueillir le plus sauvage de tous ceux qu'ils avaient hébergés : le Prince des Saïyens. Des images du temps qu'il avait passé chez eux lui traversèrent l'esprit et un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage en se rappelant l'incident de la cuisine, quand il était parvenu à ses fins, _"où était-ce moi ? Je ne sais toujours pas."_ et qu'il avait failli lui faire goûter sa nourriture. Elle regarda son fiancé et se sentit mal._

_Elle voulut arrêter de penser au prince et se colla à Yamcha. Elle remarqua la tension de son corps sûrement due à la frayeur qu'il avait ressentie. Elle lui prit la main et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens._

_Il restèrent ainsi un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève pour cause de force majeure._

_« Où vas-tu ? », lui demanda Yamcha._

_« Chercher un endroit tranquille. », répondit la jeune femme en regardant autour d'elle._

_._

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

Le voyage du retour en hélicoptère avait parut bien silencieux, même à lui. Il avait l'habitude d'être celui qui écoutait pendant qu'elle parlait et parlait, toujours si bavarde, toujours si insistante avec tout. Mais cette fois, même le bruit du moteur lui paraissait assourdi.

« Bulma... », commença-t-il à lui dire.

« Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Tais-toi, c'est tout ce que je demande ! », lui cria-t-elle sans cesser de regarder droit devant elle à travers le pare-brise.

« Que voulais-tu que je fasse, hein ? »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, maintenant ? » Cette réponse lui fit l'impression de recevoir une dalle de béton sur la tête. « Depuis que je t'ai demandé de m'épouser, tu es insupportable, bébé, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. », lui fit-il remarquer pendant qu'elle pilotait. L'attitude de sa fiancée quand ils s'étaient trouvés seuls avec Krilin et Goku et que ce dernier lui avait souhaité un beau bébé avait été froide, trop froide et elle avait même eu l'air vexée à cette idée. Et même si le moment était mal choisi pour la mettre en colère, surtout avec un hélicoptère entre les mains, il était tellement abasourdi par tout ce qui s'était passé que cette réponse lui parut avoir un double sens, comme tout ce qu'elle disait dernièrement, et il n'était pas disposé à le permettre.

« Ne mélange pas tout, Yam ! », cria-t-elle à nouveau en faisant un écart sans le vouloir. « Je veux parler de cette idée stupide de laisser vivre ce docteur qui va créer les cyborgs, c'est évidemment une folie, et une belle ! », s'exclama-t-elle enlevant un instant les mains des commandes et lui donnant un instant l'envie de s'envoler d'ici. « Je vais me retrouver embarquée avec vous encore une fois ! »

« Mais je ne peux rien y faire, Bulma. » Il tourna la tête pour regarder par la vitre sur sa droite. La nuit tombait et on pouvait déjà voir les étoiles. « Personne ne veut plus que moi vaincre le créateur de ces monstres qui vont apparaître dans trois ans. » Il entendit un éclat de rire sourd et étouffé. On aurait dit que sa fiancée gardait pour elle un de ses commentaires tranchants. Ce ricanement de Bulma lui parut la chose la plus méprisante qui aurait pu sortir de sa bouche.

« Mais tu ne l'as pas dit avant, pas vrai ? Pas devant tout le monde... » Elle ne put pas s'empêcher de repenser pour la deuxième fois dans la même journée à sa discussion avec Végéta et comment il avait insisté sur le fait que son fiancé était un lâche, et de comment à peine une heure auparavant, quand ils étaient au milieu du désert en train d'attendre Freezer, il l'avait cherchée du regard après sa dispute avec Ten-Shin-Han et que Yamcha avait joué les médiateurs pour les empêcher de se battre. Quand Végéta avait croisé son regard, son demi-sourire s'était agrandi, et elle avait su ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Son fiancé n'était pas un lâche. Il avait lutté contre des êtres terrifiants pour sauver La Terre d'un futur horrible. Cela était clair. Même si elle avait lu la peur sur son visage, quand il avait appris que c'était bien Freezer qui était arrivé sur la planète, il n'était pas un lâche. Il était juste le seul à montrer la terreur qu'il ressentait. En réalité, ce qui la mettait hors d'elle dans tout ça, c'était qu'il avait gardé ses doutes pour lui jusqu'à maintenant et qu'il ne l'avait pas soutenue quand elle en avait eu besoin.

« Ils avaient déjà pris une décision, bébé, je ne pouvais rien faire. » Et il augmenta encore la tension entre eux. « C'est Végéta qui a commencé. »

« Tu vas encore rejeter la responsabilité sur lui pour tout ce qu'il se passe ? » Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait accéléré beaucoup et son petit ami était cloué à son siège avec un visage horrifié.

« Allons, voyons, tu ne pourrais pas te calmer un peu ? », se décida-t-il à dire en se cramponnant à tout ce qu'il pouvait dans l'habitacle. Il savait qu'il pouvait voler, mais s'ils s'écrasaient, il devrait être très habile pour saisir Bulma et sortir d'un espace aussi réduit. Et il n'était pas sûr d'être si habile.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Nous sommes arrivés ? » C'était Puar, qui dormait à l'arrière depuis le décollage.

La scientifique respira profondément avant de parler. « Je sais que cela te dérange que je l'ai invité, Yamcha, c'est ton droit mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? Je n'allais pas le laisser errer et tout détruire sur la planète ! »

« Vous parlez de Végéta ? », demanda Puar en s'adressant à son ami.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il restera ici ? »

« Je le sais. », répondit-elle d'un ton blasé.

« Et comment le sais-tu ? », questionna son fiancé.

« Je le sais, c'est tout. » Et effectivement, c'était vrai. Après s'être disputée mille fois avec le prince caractériel, elle avait su qu'il resterait à l'instant même où son vaisseau s'était écrasé dans son jardin, ébranlant toutes les fondations. Même sans son invitation, il serait resté quand même. Il est vrai qu'elle l'avait invité plus pour apaiser sa colère à propos des vêtements qu'elle lui avait donnés que pour sauver La Terre du danger qu'il représentait mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était un motif assez crédible. « Sois juste aimable avec lui. », déclara-t-elle.

Cette dernière phrase parut délirante à son petit ami : « Que je sois aimable avec le type qui a ordonné ma mise à mort ? Tu parles sérieusement, Bulma ? », demanda-t-il abasourdi.

« Oublie ça, Yam. », lui intima la jeune femme. « Maintenant il se bat juste pour tuer ces cyborgs. », dit-elle essayant aussi de se convaincre elle-même.

« Ne te leurres pas, Bulma. », répliqua le guerrier. « Il restera pour tuer ces robots, mais ce sera la première chose qu'il fera, et quand il aura éliminé ces monstres, il affrontera Goku... » A ces mots, il s'arrêta pour retourner son regard sur la fenêtre. « Pour après tous nous anéantir. »

Cela raviva à nouveau la colère de Bulma : « Nous n'avons qu'à le supporter trois ans, Yamcha. » Et alors elle comprit que c'était le moment idéal pour poser la question qui l'intéressait :

« Je suppose que tu resteras chez moi, non ? », dit-elle sans vouloir montrer toute l'importance que le sujet avait pour elle.

« Si je dois m'entraîner pour la venue de ces monstres, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'aille ailleurs. » Il savait que cette réponse lui attirerait des problèmes.

« Bien, comme tu voudras. », articula sa fiancée cette fois en lui souriant. « Mais cette nuit, tu restes, n'est-ce pas ? » Et elle lui lança un autre sourire beaucoup plus effronté, celui-ci, qui fit oublier à son petit ami ce qu'elle avait dit précédemment.

Puar, à l'arrière de l'hélicoptère, les regardait tour à tour sans comprendre un mot à leur échange.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

_A son retour, elle analysa la situation. Ten-Shin-Han et Chaos s'étaient assis près de Yamcha et paraissaient le réconforter avec Puar, alors elle préféra ne pas s'incruster. Piccolo et Son Gohan faisaient bande à part et semblaient méditer. Végéta ne quittait pas des yeux le nouveau venu. Elle connaissait ce regard avec lequel il essayait de sonder le garçon mystérieux. Elle avait vu très souvent ce regard fixé sur elle. Malgré l'air sceptique qu'il affichait alors qu'il délibérait sur ce qu'il avait devant lui et ce qui lui paraissait totalement inconnu, il ne trahissait en aucune façon la confusion qu'il ressentait certainement. Il pouvait rouler les autres mais pas elle._

_Elle préféra se rasseoir près de Krilin. Une heure et demie s'était écoulée et il leur restait encore le même temps à attendre pour le retour de Goku, si ce beau garçon disait vrai. Elle se remit à l'observer. Il ne cessait de regarder Végéta et de baisser les yeux en rougissant. _"Il est sûrement impressionné de voir le prince de son peuple.",_ se dit-elle, "_parce que sauf erreur, seul un Saïyen peut se transformer en super-guerrier, non ?"_ Elle se remit à fixer du regard le garçon. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu et elle détestait ne pas se rappeler ce genre de détails et se sentir aussi désorientée. _"Oui, il doit être un Saïyen."_ Ensuite, elle retourna son attention sur le prince. Pendant tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ici, il n'avait pas quitté le gamin des yeux, qui visiblement, se sentait intimidé. _"Un super-saïyen"_, se dit-elle, _"tout ce qu'il veut, c'est être super-saïyen",_ se répéta-t-elle. _"Quel effet ça lui fera de revoir Goku ?" _Elle croisa les jambes, pensive. _"Quand Goku arrivera, il va sûrement vouloir l'affronter et quand Goku lui aura botté les fesses, il s'en ira enfin.""Où ai-je mis mes cigarettes ?"_ Elle se leva pour palper ses poches. Non, elles n'y étaient pas. Elle soupira. _"Oh non ! Je les ai laissées dans l'hélicoptère !"_ Et elle poussa un profond soupir, excédée._

_« Je reviens. », dit-elle à Krilin, s'éloignant à la recherche du véhicule dans lequel elle était venue jusqu'à ce lieu perdu._

_« On pourrait savoir où tu vas ? », lui cria Yamcha en la voyant s'éloigner, faisant se retourner tout le monde pour l'observer._

_« Tu crois qu'il peut m'arriver quelque chose maintenant que Freezer est mort ? », lui demanda-t-elle, amusée, en passant juste à côté de Végéta, qui avait quitté des yeux l'énigmatique garçon pour les poser sur elle pour une fois. « Je vais chercher mes cigarettes que j'ai laissées dans l'hélicoptère. » Réalisant que la distance jusqu'à son véhicule était assez considérable, elle soupira de nouveau. Elle regarda autour d'elle et Végéta était le plus proche. Soudain, sans réfléchir, elle s'adressa à lui, surprenant les autres et y compris elle-même : « Ecoute, Végéta, tu m'approches en volant de l'hélicoptère pour que je récupère mes cigarettes ? »_

_Mais le prince, qui avait pourtant entendu, ne répondit pas. Bulma savait que c'était stupide mais elle détestait qu'on l'ignore : « Végéta. » Elle l'appela à nouveau. « Végéta ! »_

_« Aaaaah ! Laisse-moi tranquille, enquiquineuse ! », cria-t-il sans quitter des yeux le nouveau venu. « Tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'un garçon porteur ? »_

_« Un garçon porteur ? » La jeune femme ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire._

_« Eh, toi ! Ne lui crie pas après ! » C'était Yamcha, qui n'avait pas raté une miette de l'échange entre sa fiancée et le prince. Végéta ne le regarda même pas. Il marmonna juste quelque chose entre ses dents en serrant les poings. Il était sur le point de tuer une bonne fois pour toute cet humain insolent et la journée lui paraissait trop longue. Pour couronner le tout, le fiancé de la scientifique semblait ne pas en avoir eu suffisamment avec Freezer et vouloir tenter le destin car il poursuivit : « Ne lui parle pas ! Pas un mot ! »_

_« Yamcha ! » Piccolo, en entendant tout, s'éloigna de Son Gohan pour intervenir à ce moment. Il devança Bulma qui croyait être la seule à savoir que son fiancé agissait uniquement par jalousie. Elle se trouva stupide d'avoir demandé quelque chose d'aussi ridicule sans réfléchir. « Il ne va pas t'affronter. », ajouta l'homme vert à Yamcha en désignant le prince. « Il garde ses forces pour lutter contre Goku et il sait qu'il a tout à perdre s'il doit affronter quelques-uns d'entre nous maintenant, n'est-ce pas, Végéta ? » Ce dernier ne le regarda à aucun moment. « Mais si tu continues à le provoquer... », ajouta-t-il pour terminer, « personne ne sait quand il explosera. » A cet instant, il regarda Bulma, laquelle fronça les sourcils, se sentant visée sans comprendre pourquoi._

_Elle croisa les bras et leur tourna le dos, vexée. Soudain, elle croisa le regard du nouveau venu, qui regardait la scène confus et perturbé. Sa colère s'envola en voyant le froncement de sourcil du jeune homme. _"Mon Dieu ce qu'il lui ressemble avec cet expression !"_ Et elle ne put s'empêcher de l'approcher. Si elle ne pouvait pas fumer, au moins elle boirait pour s'occuper les mains. Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil en passant à côté de lui et lui dit : « Ne te laisse pas intimider, ce n'est qu'un grincheux. »_

_« Il t'a, pardon, il vous a parlé très mal. », bégaya le garçon sans lever les yeux du sol._

_« Bah, ne fais pas attention, c'est notre façon de communiquer, en plus, c'est moi qui ai commencé. » Elle prit une nouvelle boisson dans le réfrigérateur portable. « Aujourd'hui, il me fatigue. », ajouta-t-elle sans remarquer la profonde surprise que ces paroles avaient causée au gamin qui la regardait abasourdi et effrayé. « Et, dis-moi, » reprit-elle en ouvrant sa canette, « tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi tu portes cette tenue avec le logo de notre entreprise. Tu me dis que tu n'y travailles pas, comment est-ce possible ? » Et elle but une gorgée de la canette. _

_« Eh bien, c'est que, c'est que je... » Il semblait mal à l'aise d'être aussi près d'elle._

_« Allez, répond, ne te laisse pas impressionner par ma beauté. » Et elle lui fit à nouveau un clin d'oeil en buvant à même la canette._

_« Lors des repas officiels, la reine était portée par des garçons porteurs. »_

_« Que dis-tu ? » Cette réponse n'avait aucun sens pour elle._

_« Sur Vegetaseï, les garçons porteurs étaient ceux qui transportaient la reine jusqu'au trône lors d'une cérémonie. »_

_« Ah. », répondit juste la jeune femme. « Alors tu viens de là-bas ? »_

_Après quelques secondes, le jeune garçon baissa les yeux, ses cheveux lilas et raides lui couvrant le visage : « Non, mais je le sais, enfin, plus ou moins... », répondit-il finalement. On aurait dit qu'il désirait mettre enfin un terme à la conversation. C'est ainsi que l'interpréta Bulma en se disant que ce garçon était décidément beaucoup trop timide et mystérieux. Voyant qu'elle le mettait mal à l'aise, elle préféra abandonner ses questions sur ses vêtements et ses origines pour retourner s'asseoir près de Krilin. Elle ne remarqua pas le sourire presque dissimulé que lui adressait le garçon, imité presque immédiatement par Végéta qui la regarda s'asseoir. A l'instant où le regard du garçon rencontra celui du prince, le jeune baissa à nouveau les yeux._

_._

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

En retournant dans cette maison de fous, il fit ce qu'il avait pensé faire depuis son arrivée sur Terre. En posant les pieds sur le seuil, il remarqua quatre énergies humaines. Il se dirigea vers _sa_ chambre de gravité. Elle était vraiment en triste état. A l'absence de trace de pas, il sut que personne n'était entré avant lui. _"Je ne veux pas l'entendre me dire qu'il lui faudra un mois pour la réparer."_, se dit-il en pénétrant plus à l'intérieur. Tout était en ruine. Des morceaux de plantes qui restaient, étaient éparpillés sur le sol et même collées au plafond pour certaines. L'impact avait été si fort qu'il avait écrasé tous les petits habitacles, prévus pour supporter une pression augmentée jusqu'à près de trois cents unités. Cela lui redonna du courage car son corps n'avait souffert aucun dommage, ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait supporter presque sans problème une gravité supérieure, comme il l'avait toujours su. Il chercha entre les décombres de machinerie et repéra enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Bien sûr, le matelas avait subi de grands chocs mais ses ressorts avaient efficacement servi d'amortisseurs. Il le sortit dehors et le laissa retomber sur le toit de la coupole principale de la résidence, juste à l'endroit qu'il occupait auparavant et exactement de la même façon : d'un coup de pied. Il se souvint de la surprise qu'il avait eu lors de l'une de ses ascensions en l'apercevant d'en haut, solitaire, déplacé et ridicule sur cet espèce de toit arrondi. A partir de maintenant, ce matelas ne serait plus son lit. Il en avait un vrai qui l'attendait à l'intérieur. Il l'utiliserait comme il l'avait toujours fait. Pour prendre l'air et regarder confortablement les étoiles. Et évidemment, cette femme n'en saurait jamais rien. Il sourit en coin et retourna à l'intérieur du vaisseau.

"_On dirait que le contrôle central n'est pas endommagé, les réparations prendront moins de temps."_, se dit-il en touchant les boutons principaux. La batterie semblait bien répondre mais les lumières de la chambre ne s'allumaient pas. "_Manque de combustible_", conclut-il. Il était vrai qu'il était arrivé avec le réservoir à sec, sinon celui-ci aurait explosé lors de l'impact contre le sol terrien. Il sortit de nouveau pour le vérifier. Il sentit que ses pieds étaient mouillés et il se rappela qu'il avait quitté ses chaussures dans la mer. Il se pencha et renifla de plus près. C'était ça, le peu de carburant qui restait s'était répandu dans tout le jardin. Il se leva pour entrer dans la résidence. Il y avait eu assez de désastre pour aujourd'hui. Il avait besoin d'une douche. En levant les yeux pour vérifier s'il pouvait voir Vegetaseï d'ici, il vit la femme aux cheveux turquoise penchée à son balcon. Il ne savait pas depuis quand elle était là mais elle semblait ne pas s'être aperçue de sa présence, ou du moins, elle ne lui prêtait pas attention. Il rejeta sa dernière supposition car si elle l'avait vu, il aurait donné sa main à couper qu'elle ne l'aurait pas quitté des yeux. Comme lui, elle semblait perdue dans la contemplation des étoiles.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

_« Bulma. » C'était Son Gohan, qui s'était approché d'elle et de Krilin. « Tu crois vraiment que mon père va venir ? » Il la regardait à la recherche d'une confirmation. Les yeux du fils de Goku, si semblables à ceux de son père, brillants et pleins de vie, faisaient toujours fondre de tendresse la jeune femme._

_Elle lui sourit. « Bien sûr, Gohan, viens par là. » Et il s'approcha pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle et elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules. « Ce garçon a dit qu'il arriverait dans une heure et après ce qu'il a fait, on peut avoir confiance en lui, tu ne crois pas ? »_

_Elle réussit à lui redonner courage. « Oui. », répondit Son Gohan en souriant après quelques secondes de réflexion. « Piccolo dit que s'il n'était pas venu, même Végéta n'aurait pas pu vaincre Freezer. » A ces mots, leurs deux regards se tournèrent vers le prince._

_« Ça, nous ne le saurons jamais. », déclara finalement la scientifique. « Dis-moi, Son Gohan. », reprit-elle en regardant le fils de Goku. « Tu n'es pas retourné chez moi depuis le départ de Dendé. Tu sais que tu peux venir quand tu veux, d'accord ? »_

_« C'est que j'ai beaucoup étudié. J'ai même eu un professeur particulier mais ma mère l'a jeté par la fenêtre. »_

_L'explosion de rire qui jaillit de la bouche de la jeune femme attira sur elle tous les regards. Même Végéta, en entendant son fou rire, détourna son regard du garçon aux cheveux lilas vers la scientifique en fronçant les sourcils. "_Quelle femme vulgaire_", pensa-t-il. Et il reprit son observation du jeune garçon._

_Quand Bulma retrouva son calme, elle essuya les larmes provoquées par son fou rire contagieux qui avait même entraîné Son Gohan qui revoyait comment sa mère avait lancé le professeur par la fenêtre. « Tu veux que je te raconte une des aventures que ton père et moi avons vécues ? », demanda-t-elle pleine d'entrain. La scientifique détestait être la seule de tous ceux qui étaient présent à se rendre compte que Gohan était encore un enfant, alors elle voulait continuer à le divertir._

_« Bien sûr ! », répondit Gohan, excité. « Raconte-moi comment vous vous êtes connus. », demanda-t-il._

_« Encore ? »_

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

Depuis toute petite, elle avait toujours eu du mal à s'endormir, surtout après des journées aussi intenses que celle qui venait de s'achever. « Quelle journée ! », s'exclama-t-elle en regardant le ciel sans nuage. _"Végéta arrive, Freezer débarque, survient un mignon jeune inconnu qui tue Freezer, il dit qu'il est là pour attendre Goku."_, pensa-t-elle. « Sans parler qu'il a prédit exactement l'endroit et l'heure de son arrivée. », dit-elle à voix haute en continuant à énumérer un à un dans sa tête les évènements de la journée. _"Goku arrive, se transforme en super-guerrier, le gamin aussi, ils se battent, puis après ils rigolent, le gamin disparaît, Goku nous explique d'où vient ce garçon, que des cyborgs vont débarquer dans trois ans pour essayer de tous nous tuer..._ « Et ils décident de se battre contre eux ! Les fous ! »

« Au moins, moi, je ne parle pas tout seul. »

Elle sursauta si fort qu'elle faillit presque tomber à la renverse : « Végéta ! » Elle le vit assis au bout de la rambarde, une jambe repliée et l'autre étirée le long de la rampe, les yeux fermés et, sans surprise, les bras croisés. Elle vérifia qu'aucun bruit ne provenait de l'intérieur de sa chambre, préférant fermer la porte de la baie vitrée avant de s'approcher de lui en baissant la voix. « Végéta, quand es-tu revenu ? »

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ? »

« C'est moi qui t'ai demandé en premier. », lui reprocha-t-elle, en s'approchant de lui, vexée.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour lui répondre. Il sut qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu avec le matelas car sinon, cela aurait été la première chose qu'elle lui aurait reprochée une fois revenue de sa frayeur. « Je veux que tu répares _ma_ chambre de gravité pour dans deux semaines. »

« Je n'ai pas encore pu m'approcher de _mon_ vaisseau pour évaluer les dégâts, alors demain, je verrai ce que je peux faire. » Elle s'installa à côté de lui et l'observa. « Où est la chemise que je t'ai donnée ? » La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu avec cette chemise rose, elle s'était demandée combien de temps il mettrait à s'en débarrasser. Maintenant qu'elle l'observait sans ladite chemise, avec juste la sous-chemise blanche, elle se dit qu'il avait assez souffert comme ça.

« Demain à l'aube, j'irai frapper à ta porte pour que tu te mettes à travailler sur _ma_ chambre de gravité. », déclara-t-il en se mettant debout devant elle.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu as eu assez d'émotions aujourd'hui pour nous offrir, à toi comme à nous, un break ? Ces monstres arriveront dans trois ans et je ne crois pas que... »

« Demain, à la première heure. », asséna-t-il sans la laisser finir.

« Si tu veux que je donne le meilleur de moi-même, je dois être reposée, Végéta. », affirma-t-elle en croisant les bras. Le prince fit de même avec les siens, l'observant de haut en bas. Une nouvelle fois, Bulma remarqua qu'il plissait le nez comme pour renifler.

« Tu sens le sexe. », affirma-t-il.

Après le choc initial qui lui fit tourner la tête, la jeune femme réussit seulement à articuler : « Comment oses-tu ? » Mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait crié trop fort et que cela pouvait réveiller Yamcha. « Comment oses-tu, hein ? », répéta-t-elle avec un ton de voix plus bas mais toujours aussi furieux.

Son demi-sourire lui revint aux lèvres. Que quelqu'un comme elle, aussi vulgaire, puisse avoir honte de pratiquer l'acte sexuel lui faisait conclure que les humains étaient plus pudiques sur ce plan que ce qu'il pouvait imaginer.

« Le sexe est un exercice physique et on dort mieux après de l'exercice alors couche-toi une bonne fois pour toute, dors et demain, tu répareras la chambre de gravité à la première heure. » Et il se retourna pour aller à son balcon.

« Je ne crois pas... ! » et elle se tut pour répéter à voix basse en s'approchant de lui : « Je ne pense pas réparer la chambre demain matin, tu as compris ? Je suis très fatiguée. », ajouta-t-elle derrière lui, qui venait de s'arrêter en chemin.

« Et toi, ne me fais pas répéter un ordre ! » Il regardait à terre de côté, la sentant juste derrière lui.

« Bulma... », entendirent-ils de l'intérieur de la chambre. C'était Yamcha à moitié réveillé, qui l'appelait en sentant qu'elle n'était plus à ses côtés.

La scientifique se retint de crier pour ne pas réveiller complètement son fiancé, poussant à la place un formidable soupir. Elle le scruta des pieds à la tête, si hautain et arrogant. Elle se contint en se souvenant que si la journée avait été dure pour tout le monde, elle n'avait pas été rose pour l'orgueilleux prince qui avait vu un autre homme se transformer en super-saïyen et détruire Freezer et le retour de Goku, son pire ennemi. La journée d'aujourd'hui n'avait décidément pas dû être facile pour lui. En parcourant des yeux le corps du Saïyen, qui était toujours là à attendre la réplique de Bulma, celle-ci vit ses pieds tâchés d'un liquide sombre. En se retournant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter en rentrant dans la chambre : « Enlève bien tes chaussettes avant de te mettre au lit, _petit prince_. » Et elle ferma la porte du balcon de l'intérieur.

Végéta serra les poings. Lui aussi était bien assez fatigué pour aujourd'hui alors il bondit jusqu'à son balcon et entra dans sa chambre. C'est seulement dans le lit qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait bien enlevé ses chaussettes et les avait laissées par terre. "_Le père, oui, le père est une bonne option."_, pensa-t-il avant que ses yeux ne se ferment.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

_Il restait seulement une demi-heure avant le retour de Goku d'après les estimations de ce gamin silencieux au regard triste. Toutes les conversations s'étaient tues entre les plus sociables de ceux qui attendaient le retour de leur ami. Après s'être amusé avec Bulma qui lui avait raconté ses aventures avec son père, le petit Son Gohan avait rejoint Piccolo, son fidèle protecteur et maître pendant plus d'un an. Tous étaient fatigués d'être là, mais personne autant que Végéta, qui n'avait détourné son regard du jeune garçon aux cheveux lilas, que pour observer Bulma pendant qu'elle racontait comme un conte sa vision de ses aventures avec Goku, avec des gestes exagérés et changeant son ton de voix pour rendre l'histoire plus vivante._

_Pour le prince tout ceci était inutile et soporifique mais ce jeune l'intriguait extrêmement. La jeune femme l'observait, sans se rendre compte que les yeux d'une autre personne étaient également fixés sur elle. L'ambiance s'était apaisée et le soleil, qui paraissait aussi être fatigué par cette folle journée, menaçait de disparaître derrière les montagnes._

_« Vous n'avez pas faim ? », demanda haut et fort la scientifique, rompant le désespérant silence._

_._

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

Le matin suivant, elle trouva sa mère dans la cuisine, son lieu préféré de toute la maison, en train de couper les extrémités des fleurs déjà écloses tout en chantant : « Bésame, bésame mucho, como si fuera... »

« Bonjour Maman. »

« Bonjour ma chérie ! », s'exclama sa mère tout en vaquant à ses occupations. « As-tu bien dormi ? Tu es rentrée très tard hier. »

« Bien, bien. », répondit-elle en s'approchant pour l'embrasser. « As-tu vu Yamcha ? »

« Il est sortit tôt, ma puce. », répondit sa mère en enlevant quelques feuilles inutiles à des roses.

« Il a dit qu'il allait s'entraîner dans un gymnase en ville. Ces fleurs ne sont-elles pas magnifiques ? »

« Si, magnifiques. », confirma la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur la table après avoir pris dans le frigo une bouteille de jus de raisin et s'en être servi un verre. « As-tu vu Végéta ? »

A ce moment-là, sa mère interrompit sa tâche. « Ah, ma chérie, juste une question, qui est Freequeer ? », demanda-t-elle en lâchant les ciseaux sur la table.

« Freezer, maman, il s'appelle Freezer. », la corrigea sa fille. « Enfin, s'appelait. », rectifia-t-elle en se servant un autre verre et en prenant un petit pain sur la table. « C'était l'empereur de l'univers, ou quelque chose comme ça. » Et elle commença à manger avec insouciance.

« Ah. » Sa mère semblait ne rien comprendre. « Tu as comme prétendants un prince et maintenant l'empereur de l'Univers ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? » Elle se rendit compte immédiatement qu'elle était entrée dans son jeu et elle se frappa la tête sur la table pour se punir de sa maladresse.

« Alors ce n'était pas un de tes prétendants ? », demanda-t-elle en reprenant son ébranchage.

Elle failli s'étrangler avec son jus de fruit : « Maman ! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? » Sa fille était étonnée que sa mère puisse encore la surprendre. « Il est venu pour vaincre Goku mais il a reçu ce qu'il méritait. »

« Allons, ma fille, je ne sais pas. J'ai juste vu Yamcha et Végéta très fâchés hier en apprenant que Freequeer était arrivé et ils sont allés le défier ou quelque chose dans ce genre, non ? », ajouta-t-elle en souriant. « Alors j'ai supposé qu'il s'agissait d'un autre qui voulait conquérir ton coeur. » Elle lança tout cela comme si dans son esprit c'était l'évidence même. Sa fille la regarda perplexe. Elle était submergée par tant de choses qu'elle ne savait par où commencer. Sa génitrice la devança, la faisant revenir à elle-même et oublier ses idées de matricide : « Je vois que tu as convaincu Végéta de rester. » Et elle lui fit un clin d'oeil tout en se levant pour chercher un vase.

« Ah. », s'exclama la scientifique en avalant un morceau de viennoiserie, se souvenant de sa question initiale. « Où est-il ? », demanda-t-elle sachant d'avance qu'il devait être en train de s'entraîner dans les montagnes dans l'attente qu'elle répare la chambre de gravité.

« Il est dans le laboratoire avec ton père. », répondit tranquillement sa mère, avant de lancer un regard en direction de sa fille. Elle n'était plus là. Elle était sortie comme une flèche à la recherche des deux hommes, son petit pain dans la bouche. « Quand elle va le voir avec ce bermuda si moulant, je suis sûre qu'elle en restera sans voix. », ajouta-t-elle, souriante, en arrangeant les fleurs dans le vase.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

_Yamcha s'était appuyé contre l'un des rochers les plus hauts des environs. Bien que le soleil soit déjà en train de descendre, la chaleur était intense car l'été approchait. Il voulait s'abriter dans les rares zones d'ombre dont on pouvait profiter. « Ten-Shin-Han. » Il s'adressait à son camarade. « Tu crois vraiment qu'il va arriver ici ? » Sa question trahissait son manque de confiance en le jeune garçon trop timide qui les avait pourtant sauvés d'une mort certaine. _

_._

_Avant même que l'ami de Chaos ne lui réponde, ils tournèrent tous leur regard vers le ciel dans l'espoir d'un signe. Rien. Seuls se mouvaient des nuages denses au gré des doux caprices de la brise et tournoyaient quelques faucons qui espéraient peut-être les voir mourir ici d'ennui pour pouvoir les dévorer. Rien. Krilin se mit à jouer du pied avec une canette. Le silence était ce qui gênait le plus Bulma, bien qu'elle s'y était résignée. Elle regarda à nouveau son fiancé, qui semblait plus calme avant de poser encore une fois les yeux sur le garçon qui venait d'arriver. _"Qui peut-il être ?"_, se demanda-t-elle sans savoir combien de fois elle s'était déjà posé la question. _"Et pourquoi n'arrête-t-il pas de regarder Végéta ? C'est parce qu'il est son prince et que pour lui il est digne d'admiration ? On voit bien qu'il ne le connaît pas !"_ Elle s'en voulut à l'instant d'avoir pensé cela parce qu'elle considérait, elle l'avait toujours cru et le sentait quand elle l'avait dit à son fiancé, que Végéta avait des qualités admirables, extraordinaires même et très peu communes. Maintenant, elle retourna ses yeux bleus sur son fiancé. _"Ah, Yamcha ! Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ?"_ Elle se pencha en avant. Rester autant de temps à travailler devant son ordinateur lui faisait mal au dos et elle craignait que cela ne devienne chronique et rester là à ne rien faire n'aidait en rien. _"Il me regarde, moi, évidemment, parce que là d'où il vient il n'est pas habitué à voir des filles aussi jolies que moi, ou alors je ne comprends pas."

_Krilin commit une erreur dans son jeu avec la canette, rompant la paisible tension des lieux, du moins de l'avis du prince, qui, comme dans quelques occasions précédentes, abandonna son regard inquisiteur qui foudroyait le jeune garçon pour montrer son irritation au petit guerrier, le déconcertant._

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

En entrant dans la chambre de gravité, tout était encore comme il l'avait laissé la veille. Il ramassa les robots de combats au sol et se dirigea vers le laboratoire. Dans le reflet de la fenêtre il put se voir encore une fois avec ce pantalon qu'il avait mis juste en sortant de la douche. Il était assez confortable, bien que plutôt grotesque et ridicule comme tout ce qui était humain à son avis. Il avait refusé de porter la partie supérieure de la tenue des terriens, ce qui, il l'avait remarqué, n'était pas anormal sur cet planète.

Il trouva monsieur Brief de dos dans sa chaise, devant le moniteur d'un des ordinateurs. Quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, le vieil homme se tourna et vit Végéta portant quatre robots que Bulma avait construits pour lui. Ils étaient en pièces.

« Bonjour, jeune Végéta. Que nous apportes-tu là ? » Et il s'approcha pour les inspecter.

Après son salut quotidien, son espèce de _humpf, _le prince les laissa sur une table libre. « Ce sont les robots construits par votre fille, je veux que vous les répariez. », déclara-t-il.

Après les avoir regardés en se penchant quelques instants, le scientifique répondit sans hésiter : « Ce ne sera pas difficile bien que Bulma les connaisse mieux que moi, mais elle pourrait les réparer plus vite. » Et il se releva en remontant ses lunettes.

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle les répare. », répondit le Saïyen. Et il ajouta d'un ton décidé : « Je veux traiter avec vous désormais et je veux que vous répariez _le_ vaisseau. » Il ne trouva pas nécessaire d'insister en disant que la chambre de gravité était à lui et seulement à lui. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne faisait qu'avec la jeune femme.

Ceci amusait le maître de la maison, qui rit sous cape : « Oui, ma fille peut être excessive et même agressive. », dit-il en mettant les mains dans ses poches. Il remarqua l'empathie du prince qui le regarda surpris en se rendant compte que, même s'il savait ne pas être le seul à penser cela d'elle, l'entendre dire par son propre père, même avec un sourire presque orgueilleux, était un peu déconcertant. « A ce que m'a raconté Yamcha », poursuivit le scientifique, "hier, vous avez éliminé Freezer, n'est-ce pas ? » Et il se pencha pour attirer l'attention de Tama qui tournait dans les jambes du guerrier. Cela l'avait toujours intrigué que son chat se sente aussi à l'aise avec cet invité solitaire. Il n'avait jamais supporté personne en dehors de son maître mais il semblait apprécier le prince et ronronnait en caressant son pelage aux jambes du Saïyen, indifférent à son manège.

Végéta serra les poings de rage et regarda le sol, ses yeux rencontrant ceux du chat tranquille. Il ne voulait pas contredire le vieux et lui préciser que c'était un adolescent aux cheveux lilas et non lui et encore moins le fiancé de la jeune femme qui les avait débarrassé définitivement du lézard. C'était trop humiliant. Son expression trahit sa colère et Monsieur Brief préféra changer de sujet : « Pour le vaisseau, ce sera plus difficile, Végéta, », admit-il tout en s'asseyant. « C'est un prototype de Bulma et elle en connaît tous les secrets. », expliqua-t-il en caressant Tama qui enfin lui prêtait attention et était monté sur ses genoux.

« Je vous ai dit que je refuse de traiter avec elle ! », s'exclama le prince avec irritation, provoquant un sourire de la part du scientifique, ce qui lui parut perturbant.

« Je comprends, je comprends parfaitement. », répondit le vieil homme sans paraître affecté par le cri du Saïyen. « Je devrai t'en construire un nouveau, je ne crois pas pouvoir réparer le précédent. », déclara-t-il en regardant son minet.

« Bien, et combien de temps ça prendra ? » Le prince se relaxa voyant que la conversation se centrait sur ce qui l'intéressait et ce pour quoi il était venu au laboratoire.

« Un mois. », répondit-il. Mais il corrigea immédiatement : « Peut-être trois semaines vu que nous avons les plans par ici. » Monsieur Brief trouvait formidable de se replonger dans un projet aussi fascinant que la construction d'un vaisseau spatial. Lui, maintenant si occupé avec sa bouillante entreprise, avait dû s'éloigner un peu, plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité de son véritable travail, qui pouvait l'absorber des heures et des heures dans son laboratoire et faire de lui l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

« D'accord. », prononça sévèrement Végéta après quelques instants de réflexion. « Et je veux que vous augmentiez la pression jusqu'à trois cents fois la gravité terrestre dans le vaisseau. »

A ces mots, monsieur Brief se recroquevilla dans sa chaise et serra sans le vouloir un peu trop fort Tama :

« Tu veux une capsule avec une gravité augmentée trois cents fois ? », demanda-t-il surpris et inquiet.

« Exactement. », répondit le Saïyen en plissant le visage pour donner plus de poids à sa _demande_. « Kakarot a amélioré son entraînement avec une gravité augmentée par cent, alors je peux supporter le triple sans aucun problème. »

Le scientifique ne revenait pas de son étonnement. « Non, tu m'en demandes trop Végéta. » Cela semblait une folie et il calcula dans sa tête : « Si tu pèses soixante kilos... » Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son animal préféré essayait de ramper jusqu'à son épaule pour se remettre du choc qu'il avait éprouvé en sentant les ongles de son maître se refermer sur son petit corps félin. « Cela ferait dix-huit tonnes ! »

_"Personne..."_, pensa-t-il en caressant son chat pour le calmer, _"personne ne pourrait supporter un poids pareil."_ « C'est impossible. », conclut-il en recommençant à caresser son animal.

Le prince serra les poings avec plus de force encore. Il recommençait à avoir une conversation trop longue avec un terrien, et bien que le père de la jeune femme lui paraisse le moins fou de tous ceux qui vivaient ici, il sentit son corps s'enflammer. « Construisez-le ! Obéissez ! », cria-t-il finalement en s'emportant.

« Eh, toi ! », entendirent les deux hommes derrière eux. C'était Bulma qui était enfin arrivée après avoir parcouru l'espace qui séparait la cuisine du laboratoire par le jardin. « On peut savoir ce que tu fais à crier après mon père ? »

Végéta ne se retourna pas en l'entendant. Il ferma juste les yeux en se concentrant pour diminuer sa colère. C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait plus de deux paroles avec cet homme et il avait perdu le contrôle. La nuit passée, il ne s'était pas bien reposé malgré son retour dans le lit confortable aux draps si doux. Il sentit tout le poids de sa fureur contenue après les évènements de la veille juste au moment où cette femme gêneuse était arrivé pour lui faire des reproches. "_Merde"_, s'exclama-t-il intérieurement. _"Il ne manquait plus que ça !"_ Il respira profondément.

« Ma fille... », reprit le scientifique retrouvant son calme après la démonstration de colère de son invité et regardant autour de lui. Il lui paraissait incroyable que quelqu'un puisse projeter autant de force et il sourit en voyant le plafond et les murs fissurés. « Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Oui, papa, j'ai vu. », répondit Bulma avec irritation en entrant dans le laboratoire sans quitter des yeux le Saïyen. « C'est un expert pour détruire tout ce qu'il touche. » Végéta trouva cette dernière remarque extrêmement agressive et il la regarda du coin de l'oeil en se demandant où elle voulait en venir avec cette phrase dédaigneuse.

« Et ce n'est pas admirable ? »

La question les fit tous deux lever les sourcils, autant la jeune femme que le Saïyen, qui restait concentré et avait pris la décision de s'en aller le plus tôt possible pour ne pas écouter la scientifique. « Quoi ? », dirent-ils tous les deux en même temps.

« Regarde ça, ma fille, c'est vraiment admirable. », s'exclamait encore et encore le père de Bulma tout en touchant les tubes pliés et les poutres abîmées. « Je n'avais jamais rien vu de pareil. »

« Papa ! Il a détruit ton laboratoire ! » Sa fille voulait réveiller son père de l'enchantement dans lequel il était, complètement éberlué par la puissance du prince qui regardait la jeune femme avec un sourire satisfait. Elle le lui rendit en grimaçant, profondément vexée par ce qui se passait contrairement à toute logique. Ce Saïyen avait détruit le labo de son père et celui-ci paraissait ravi. _"Incroyable !"_, se dit-elle en croisant les bras et en défiant Végéta du regard.

Finalement, Monsieur Brief revint de sa surprise : « Bien sûr que je te construirai cette chambre de gravité, Végéta. », déclara-t-il en se positionnant face à lui et en fourrant à nouveau ses mains dans ses poches. Même Tama fut surpris par cette affirmation. « Mais avant, me permettrais-tu de te faire des examens médicaux ? »

Le prince, qui jusqu'à cet instant avait l'air confus, accepta et pas seulement parce que cela lui paraissait justifié mais surtout parce que, contrairement à la jeune femme, le père ne le lui avait pas ordonné mais demandé. « Entendu. » Et il se retourna pour sortir, non sans indiquer avant : « Je serai dans le vaisseau. »

Après toute cette confusion et après avoir observé comment son père regardait sortir le Saïyen avec un sourire satisfait, elle s'approcha de lui, ulcérée en s'exclamant : « Mais papa ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Nous allons mettre des jours à réparer tous ces dégâts ! » Et elle écarta exagérément les bras pour exprimer sa colère.

Son père, qui ramassait les outils qui étaient tombés au sol lui répondit.

« Ma fille, une force comme la sienne, c'est du jamais vu sur cette planète, si on fait exception de Goku. », dit-il sans perdre son calme caractéristique, « Ce serait intéressant d'analyser son corps et son esprit, surtout s'il est le summum d'une race aussi puissante et cela nous aiderait à améliorer notre espèce, tu ne crois pas ? » Et il se redressa pour observer sa fille et lui adresser un sourire encore plus grand : « De plus, je suis sûr que cela t'intéresserait de lui refaire ces analyses de sang pour voir s'il a ramené une maladie contagieuse de son voyage à travers l'univers, non ? »

Bulma l'observa aussi. Oui, c'était vrai qu'elle avait pensé demander une autre fois au prince une analyse de sang pour voir s'il s'était contaminé lors de son _excursion_ sidérale, puisqu'il avait sûrement visité de nouvelles planètes avec des bactéries inconnues potentiellement dangereuses sinon mortelles. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était comment lui faire entendre raison, maintenant que l'excuse des Nameks n'était plus d'actualité. Quand ils avaient appris par le garçon mystérieux que Goku était mort d'un maladie, elle avait eu envie de lancer au Saïyen un "_je te l'avais bien dit_" bien cinglant. Aucun doute là-dessus, elle devait son exceptionnelle intelligence en partie grâce à son père. Elle sourit. « Tu es un génie. Je vais voir si je peux sauver le vaisseau. », dit-elle. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de faire volte-face pour sortir.

« Tama, où es-tu ? », entendit-elle dire son père derrière elle.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

_._

_« Les trois heures sont écoulées. », indiqua l'énigmatique jeune homme en se levant. « Goku va arriver à tout moment. » Les autres le regardèrent déconcertés. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'ils étaient sur le point de voir apparaître leur ami et que ce jeune puisse en être aussi sûr :_

_« Vraiment ? Comment le sait-il ? Mais comment le sait-il ? » Ils espéraient que leurs questions obtiendraient finalement une réponse._

_Après quelques secondes de doute, ils bondirent sur leurs pieds presque en même temps._

_« C'est vrai ! », s'exclama Chaos tourné vers le ciel._

_« Je peux le sentir, je sens son ki. » Ten-Shin-Han n'en revenait pas._

_« Regardez ! Là-bas ! », s'écria Krilin en montrant un point de l'horizon céleste._

_« Oui, c'est vrai, quelque chose s'approche. », confirma Yamcha._

_« Cela signifie que tout ce qu'a dit ce garçon est la vérité. », dit Bulma, exprimant ce que tous pensaient. « Comment a-t-il pu le deviner ? »_

_« Oui ! » Tout cela importait très peu à Son Gohan à ce moment-là. Son père arrivait enfin. « C'est mon père ! Je peux sentir sa puissance ! » Et quand finalement il vit une petite capsule spatiale s'approcher de La Terre en déchirant le silence du ciel, il s'exclama sans hésitation : « C'est lui ! »_

_Le petit vaisseau avec lequel Goku retournait sur sa planète traversa l'atmosphère laissant derrière lui une traînée de lumière comme une comète. Il allait à une vitesse folle et le bruit qu'il produisait était à la fois assourdissant et aigu à la fois. Quand ils le virent traverser d'Est en Ouest, ils n'hésitèrent pas à courir à la rencontre de leur cher ami. Goku rentrait enfin chez lui._

_._

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

En entrant dans le vaisseau, elle s'étonna de le trouver en train de ramasser tous les débris sur le sol, dynamique sans avoir l'air gêné par une tâche aussi peu appropriée pour un prince. « Ce ne sont pas plutôt à tes serviteurs de faire ça, c'est-à-dire nous ? »

« Il s'arrêta un instant pour la regarder mais continua tout en lui répondant : « Je risque de mourir de vieillesse si j'attends que tu sois ordonnée. »

Bulma voulut lui répliquer qu'elle était ordonnée mais comme il était évident que ce n'était pas le cas, elle préféra ne pas le contredire totalement : « Le laboratoire, _jusqu'à aujourd'hui_, était assez bien rangé. » Et elle se mit à lui donner un coup de main. Elle ne remarqua pas comme le prince l'observait en fronçant les sourcils, pendant qu'elle, à sa façon et inconsciemment, recommençait à l'aider. « Tama, pousse-toi ! », s'exclama la jeune femme quand le chat de son père la gênait en lui tournant furtivement autour.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces plantes ? », demanda-t-elle en ramassant quelques tiges.

« Ma nourriture dans l'espace. », répondit négligemment le Saïyen en la voyant examiner les plantes. Le prince continuait à entasser la machinerie détériorée au centre de la pièce.

« C'est de _ça_ que tu t'es alimenté pendant presque neuf mois ? » Elle s'approcha pour flairer l'aliment vert du prince et s'étonna de son odeur agréable. Elle décida d'y goûter et à sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas mal du tout.

« Pour une scientifique, tu es inconsciente. », lui fit-il remarquer en étudiant la réaction de la jeune femme en train de savourer les plantes. Il se souvenait comment elle avait été la première à prendre sans hésiter une des boissons du garçon mystérieux pendant qu'ils attendaient Kakarot.

« Si ça ne t'a pas tué en neuf mois, ça ne devrait rien me faire. », affirma-t-elle en lâchant la branche sur la montagne de déchets qu'il avait amoncelés près du panneau de contrôle. Elle s'arrêta pour vérifier l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. « Bon, je suis définitivement un génie. », déclara-t-elle.

« Le contrôle central n'a pas l'air d'avoir trop souffert, on dirait que je vais pouvoir sauver le vaisseau après tout. » Et elle commença à toucher les boutons et à prendre les commandes.

« Les radars et les indicateurs semblent encore bons. » Le prince était à côté d'elle. Il avait arrêté de nettoyer pour s'approcher du panneau de commandes. « Ce qui a dysfonctionné pendant le voyage, c'est la pression des turbines, qui est tombé à mille unités... »

« Giganewton. », le corrigea-t-elle tout en l'observant de près.

Il continua sans la regarder, posant son index sur chaque touche qui lui paraissait utile. « Le gouvernail, les condensateurs de gravité... » A ce moment-là, il tourna son regard vers elle. « Et évidemment le compensateur de freinage. » Il croyait que cela vexerait la jeune femme comme la veille mais à sa grande surprise, elle le regardait fixement, avec ses yeux bleus grands ouverts. « Quoi ? », lui demanda-t-il, étonné.

« Presque personne ne sait ce qu'est un compensateur de freinage. », ajouta-t-elle sans fard. « Tu es vraiment intelligent. » Et elle sourit de bonheur. Elle s'imaginait qu'après son commentaire aussi spontané que sa personnalité, il se mettrait en colère ou lui lancerait à la figure que c'était l'évidence même. Elle obtint pourtant le contraire de ce qu'elle prévoyait. Le voir rougir. Cela lui parut troublant, oui, mais elle ne put éviter de se réjouir d'avoir provoqué chez ce Saïyen hautain et arrogant une telle réaction. Elle se rappela que la première fois qu'elle l'avait invité à vivre avec sa famille, elle lui avait fait une remarque similaire sur son intelligence quand Végéta avait donné l'idée de transférer les âmes de Goku et Krilin sur La Terre pour qu'ils puissent être ressuscités et qu'il avait baissé les yeux, honteux devant cette flatterie.

« Ça alors... », s'exclama-t-elle amusée. « On dirait presque que tu préfères les insultes aux compliments, Végéta. »

Il se retourna pour continuer à ranger. « Ne dis pas de bêtises, femme. » Et il ajouta après une pause sans vouloir la regarder : « Je sais ce que je suis dans sa juste mesure. » Il exagéra légèrement son sourire à son intention, indiquant un sarcasme.

« Oui, il est évident que tu es mesuré en tout. », lui dit-elle, en lui retournant l'ironie, écartant bien les bras pour montrer l'état du vaisseau détruit par son atterrissage.

« Et si tu veux dire par là que je me crois supérieure à ce que je suis, tu te trompes. » Et, tout en retournant son attention sur le panneau de contrôle, elle poursuivit : « Parce qu'on ne peut pas être supérieur à ce que je suis. » Elle l'entendit rire. C'était faible et étouffé mais elle entendit le maudit ricanement narquois du prince derrière elle, toujours absorbé par le ménage. « De quoi tu ris ? », lui demanda-t-elle indignée en se tournant à nouveau vers lui.

Végéta, qui s'était penché pour sortir d'autres plantes du fond des quelques caissons qui avaient supporté l'impact, se redressa pour lui répondre : « Pour une fois, tu dis quelque chose d'indiscutable. » Et il se pencha encore, dissimulant un sourire de triomphe.

Bulma croisa les bras, vexée. Elle avait raté son effet car il avait su donner la réplique. Elle le regarda et ne voulut pas se déclarer vaincue alors elle l'attaqua sur un autre front :

« Je vois que tu as pris goût aux vêtements d'ici. » Et elle remarqua qu'il venait de s'arrêter de fouiller pour se relever lentement. Bulma sut que le sourire qu'il affichait depuis sa dernière réplique avait sûrement disparu complètement de son visage et elle dut se retenir de rire.

« Ecoute-moi bien, humaine... », dit-il conscient de l'amusement qu'elle trouvait dans tout cela, « quand mon uniforme sortira de cette machine qui tourne... »

« La machine à laver. », corrigea-t-elle faisant de grands efforts pour ne pas rire.

« Qu'importe ! » Il avait toujours détesté qu'on rie de lui, mais il réussit à ne pas tout mélanger et à remettre les choses dans leur contexte : sa confrontation avec cette humaine et à ne pas donner à ces choses plus d'importance qu'elles n'en avaient réellement. Surtout que jusqu'ici, l'échange lui avait procuré du plaisir. « Quand il sortira de là, je le remettrai et je ne porterai plus jamais cet accoutrement. »

« Mais je trouve que cela te va très bien. » Elle le regarda effrontément de haut en bas. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il rougisse mais il avait deviné sa tactique.

« J'attends avec impatience que tu ressembles à quelque chose avec tes vêtements, effrontée. » Maintenant, c'était lui qui l'étudiait sans ménagements.

« Si tu n'étais pas à l'aise avec ce pantalon, tu ne l'aurais pas mis. », déclara la jeune femme en souriant et en s'approchant de lui, ignorant le dernier commentaire critique du prince. « On ne me la fait pas à moi. Tu as passé des mois à laver ton uniforme, tu aurais pu le sortir de la machine. Tu y as pensé mais tu as sûrement essayé ces vêtements dans ta chambre et ils t'ont plus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Oui. Pas à pas.

« Tu te trompes, comme toujours. » Et il chercha une porte de sortie comme il savait le mieux le faire, par l'attaque : « Pourquoi n'arrêterais-tu pas avec ta ridicule et stupide manie de me mettre mal à l'aise pour faire quelque chose d'utile comme de réparer _ma_ chambre de gravité ? Ou alors tu ne peux pas la réparer parce que tu l'as tellement mal conçue que... ? »

« Ecoute, prince ! », s'exclama Bulma en lui coupant la parole. « Arrête de te mêler de _mon_ vaisseau ! » Et elle campa ses mains sur ses hanches pour le plus grand plaisir du Saïyen. « Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, j'ai dû passer un accord avec mon père et je vais encore devoir me concentrer sur tes maudites exigences de mercenaire à moitié fou et laisser de côté mon travail, alors arrête de te mêler de ce que je fais parce que... »

« J'avais expressément ordonné à ton père d'intervenir car je voulais t'éviter ! »

« Tu n'as pas d'ordre à donner ! Tu entends ? Ici, les ordres n'ont aucune valeur ! » Elle fit non de la main, exprimant clairement sa colère.

Elle avait réussit à le faire se tourner vers la sortie. Il ne la supportait pas. Il ne supportait pas cette humaine criarde et vulgaire, et même si au cours de leur _cordial _échange, il y avait eu de bons moments, elle recommençait à lui crier dessus. Il ne pouvait pas la tuer, il ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal et pour la première fois il se rendit compte que passer trois années ici avec elle serait plus difficile que ne pouvait l'imaginer n'importe quel être de ce monde ou d'ailleurs, prince ou laquais, dieu ou mortel. _"Malédiction ! Je dois progresser ! Et je dois être ici !"_, pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie suivi par Tama qui était resté sur le qui-vive pendant toute la conversation. Avant de descendre la rampe du vaisseau, il l'entendit dire : « Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ces façons de m'éviter, hein ? Je n'ai pas la peste, crétin ! »

Il s'arrêta en entendant ces mots. Il trouvait incroyable que cette humaine soit parfois si futée et si idiote à la fois. Il se tourna, les yeux brillants de rage, et s'approcha d'elle à pas rapides. Évidemment, elle n'avait pas peur de lui et restait les mains sur les hanches à l'attendre, presque intentionnellement. Il la saisit par les bras et l'attira vers lui, très, très près. « Ecoute-moi, maudite femme ! », lui cria-t-il, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux et respirer son haleine chaude. « Tu crois que ça m'amuse ? Je suis le premier ! Tu m'entends ? Le premier à détester être ici avec toi ! Mais nous sommes condamnés à être ensembles ! » Il la secoua à ce moment-là : « Ensemble ! Dans trois ans, ils vont détruire ta planète ! Tous ceux que tu estimes, humaine puante que je déteste ! Alors fiche-moi la paix et mets-toi au travail ! » Et il la lâcha, la faisant tomber assise par terre.

Il allait franchir encore une fois le seuil quand il l'écouta dire quelque chose qui le remua intérieurement. Là, assise sur le sol froid du vaisseau ravagé et après s'être faite crier dessus et insulter, Bulma lui dit : « Moi, je ne te déteste pas. »

A ces mots, il fronça les sourcils et sans se retourner pour la voir, il répondit en reprenant sa marche sur la rampe : « Eh bien, tu devrais, car après ces trois ans, c'est moi qui mettrai un point final à tout ça. »

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

_**Voilà, encore une fois désolée que la traduction prenne autant de temps. Je compatis car j'ai subi la même torture en attendant chaque chapitre en espagnol de Dame Dramaaa. Merci à tous ceux qui ont écrit des petits messages avec leurs impressions ou des messages d'encouragement. Si, si, ça motive vraiment à rouvrir son dico !**_

_**Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup comment Dramaaa ne tire pas à boulet rouge sur Yamcha et n'idéalise pas Végéta et Bulma. Dramaaa, je te vénère !**_

_**Je dois aussi vous prévenir que dans quelques chapitres, je serai obligée de passer l'histoire à "M" car il y aura des chapitres un peu "chauds", forcément, c'est un BV. Je n'ai pas voulu le faire dès le début car l'histoire ne se limite pas à un banal "lemon" et ces scènes ne sont jamais gratuites ou vulgaires à mon avis. Je ne pense pas que ce soit choquant au point de classer l'histoire d'emblée comme réservée aux adultes.  
**_

_**Après ces deux chapitres plutôt calmes, le prochain va vous plaire j'en suis sûre ! ^^**_

_**Dimitrova (traductrice)**_


	9. Le bleu et le noir

**SUR LE TOIT  
**

**Auteur : Dramaaa**

Traduction de l'espagnol : Dimitrova

.

o-o-o-o

**.**

**CHAPITRE 8**

.

«Papa ? » Elle entra avec Tama dans ses bras dans ce qui restait de son lieu de travail.

« Ah, bonjour, ma fille. » Son père continuait à ranger le champ de ruines qu'était devenu son laboratoire. « Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas aux robots de terminer de nettoyer tout ça ? » Et elle campa ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Je me disais qu'on pourrait profiter de la destruction du laboratoire pour améliorer les conditions de sécurité, qu'en penses-tu ? » Et elle lâcha le chat de son père par terre, qui grimpa rapidement sur le corps du scientifique jusqu'à son poste d'observation préféré, l'épaule de ce dernier.

« Tu crois que c'est nécessaire ? », demanda Monsieur Brief en caressant son minet. Ce dernier avait grimpé si vite que son maître ne put se retenir d'ajouter : « Autant il aime Végéta, autant il ne peut pas te sentir. » Et il se mit à rire de sa plaisanterie.

« Bien sûr que oui ! », s'exclama-t-elle, un peu vexée et ignorant l'ironie de son père. « La porte ne fonctionne jamais et un de ces jours, on va avoir une mauvaise surprise, papa, je te l'ai déjà dit. » Elle s'approcha pour vérifier si un des ordinateurs fonctionnait.

« En vingt ans, nous n'avons jamais eu de problème dans ce laboratoire. », dit le professeur Brief en se rasseyant.

« Oui, mais en vingt ans, ton entreprise s'est beaucoup agrandie et elle fait des envieux. Elle devrait avoir une sécurité à la mesure de son importance. », ajouta la jeune femme tout en tapant sur le clavier. « Celui-ci a l'air de fonctionner, il faudra juste changer l'écran, il est brisé de ce côté, tu as vu ? » Et elle montra la fissure qui traversait le coin inférieur gauche du moniteur. « Cet idiot de Végéta va nous rendre la vie impossible pendant ces trois ans. » Et elle tourna la tête pour vérifier que son père lui prêtait attention. Ce n'était pas le cas. Il souriait à son chat qui lui caressait le visage. « Papa ! »

« Voyons, ma petite, je t'ai entendue ! » Il souriait toujours. Et il ajouta en éloignant Tama de son visage : « Trois ans ? C'est le temps qu'il va rester ? » Sa fille remarqua que cette information semblait intéresser son père.

Bulma se retourna. Le moment était arrivé de parler à son père de la menace qui planait sur toute l'humanité. Si hier, elle avait pensé que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, finalement elle considérait qu'il était juste de lui dire la vérité car rien ne certifiait qu'ils survivraient dans trois ans.

« Papa, il faut qu'on parle. » Et elle croisa les bras.

« C'est ce qu'on fait, ma chérie. » Il recommençait à se concentrer sur son chat.

« Papa. » Elle l'appela à nouveau d'une voix plus sévère qui exprimait sa profonde inquiétude.

Le ton de sa fille était révélateur et Monsieur Brief changea complètement d'attitude. Il déposa le chat au sol, prit une cigarette dans la poche de sa blouse, l'alluma et se tourna vers sa fille. « A qui avons-nous affaire, cette fois ? »

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un bon endroit, loin de cette ville surpeuplée pour s'entraîner. Le scientifique lui avait dit trois semaines et même si cette femme pouvait peut-être la réparer en moins de temps, il allait devoir passer de longues journées loin de _sa_ chambre de gravité. Il savait où trouver l'endroit parfait pour ça.

Une fois sur place, il put encore contempler les destructions causées par la bataille entre le garçon mystérieux et Freezer. « Tu n'es même pas arrivé à le toucher, répugnant lézard. », murmura-t-il tout en examinant les alentours désertiques. Il restait toujours des débris du vaisseau impérial et des fragments de corps dispersés à travers ce paysage ocre. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Ces trois maudits _kis_ qu'il remarquait tout près ne le distrairaient pas dans sa tâche, ici. « Concentre-toi ! », se cria-t-il à lui-même. Il se remémora ce qu'il avait entrevu de la bataille, trop loin à son goût et dans un état de totale stupéfaction. Il revit , depuis le sommet de la crête, le reflet de l'épée du garçon quand Freezer avait été coupé en deux. Il se souvint comment le garçon l'avait pulvérisé sans pitié après avoir mis en pièces son corps de reptile. Il serra les dents encore plus fort. « Ça aurait dû être moi, malédiction ! » Il ouvrit les yeux et respira. Il fallait qu'il se concentre. « Bien, ces mouvements n'étaient pas impossibles. » Et il s'éleva dans les airs pour se mettre à lutter contre un Freezer imaginaire.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

« Tu as senti ça, Piccolo ? »

Son ami vert s'arrêta de combattre à l'instant et se tourna pour fixer l'horizon, dans la direction dans laquelle le Saïyen regardait. « Oui, lui aussi, il s'est mis à s'entraîner. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Son Gohan qui les observait d'en bas, prit de la hauteur en remarquant aussi cette immense puissance.

« C'est Végéta, il s'entraîne près d'ici. », répondit l'être vert.

« On ne devrait pas s'éloigner ? », demanda Son Gohan.

« Il ne viendra pas nous affronter, Gohan. », lui répondit son père sans quitter le ciel des yeux. « Il a décidé de vaincre les cyborgs avant de lutter contre moi. »

« Son _ki_ est très perturbé. », ajouta Piccolo en fronçant les sourcils. « Parti comme ça, il ne se transformera jamais en super-guerrier. »

« Mince ! » Goku serra les poings, surprenant son fils et le Namek. Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de lui demander ce qui lui arrivait, il s'expliqua : « Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais qu'il se transforme en super-saïyen ! Ce serait un combat fabuleux, vous ne croyez pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas lequel de vous deux est le plus fou, toi ou ce maudit prince. »

Goku se mit à rire de la critique de Piccolo et devint encore plus enjoué en réalisant quelque chose : « J'espère juste qu'_elle_ ne le rendra pas encore plus fou. » Et il éclata de rire.

« Il vaut mieux qu'on reprenne l'entraînement. », dit le Namek en comprenant que Goku commençait déjà à trop en dire.

« Elle ? » Son Gohan n'avait pas compris le commentaire de son père. « Qui ça ? »

« Son Gohan ! Défends-toi ! » Et ils reprirent leur entraînement.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

« Le Docteur Maki Gero, ah oui ? » Et il regarda fixement un point du mur pensif. « Je savais que je finirais par réentendre ce nom et que ce ne serait pas de bonnes nouvelles. »

« Saurais-tu par hasard où il se trouve ? » Bulma, comme lui, s'était assise pour lui récapituler tout ce qui s'était passé. Son père semblait réfléchir mais au grand étonnement de sa fille, il n'avait pas l'air très impressionné par son histoire.

Après quelques secondes, le scientifique réagit : « Il a été un scientifique réputé à une certaine époque, ma fille, et même professeur d'université. Plus tard, on ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi, il a disparu. » Il ouvrit la main brusquement pour illustrer ses dires. Il continua : « Il y a beaucoup d'insensés dans cette profession, ma fille. Beaucoup perdent la tête à cause du pouvoir qu'ils obtiennent après toutes ces expériences. C'est dommage que la méchanceté et l'ambition aveuglent des personnes qui étaient de grande valeur pour le progrès de l'humanité. »

Elle comprenait parfaitement son père. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils cherchent juste la destruction. »

Monsieur Brief continua son raisonnement, cette fois en fixant sa fille dans les yeux : « Il y a des personnes qui tournent mal car elles sont pleines de mauvais sentiments, ma petite, et elles se laissent emporter par eux. Par contre, d'autres ont eu une vie tellement mauvaise, le destin a été si injuste avec elles qu'il ne leur reste pas d'autre option que de se réfugier dans leur douleur en se transformant en des êtres malveillants en apparence. »

A ces mots, sa fille, qui avait les yeux au sol, leva le regard, plissant légèrement les yeux. « On a toujours le choix, papa, toujours. »

Son père sourit légèrement : « Pas toujours, ma chérie. Tu n'as pas eu une vie difficile, mais autour de nous, et pas seulement dans ce monde, il y a des personnes qui ont souffert plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, elles ont dû s'endurcir sous les coups. » Il s'éloigna pour se redresser contre le dossier de la chaise, « Et ces personnes n'ont eu d'autres choix que de continuer à se battre ou... » Il ne voulut pas terminer. L'autre option était évidente.

_Continuer à se battre ou mourir._ Elle baissa le regard au sol. « Je sais qu'il n'est pas si mauvais, papa, je le sais, c'est juste que parfois il me met hors de moi. »

« Le créateur de ces cyborgs ? » Son père rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez. Il avait perdu le fil de la conversation et son inquiétude partit également en fumée.

La jeune femme tourna la tête, étonnée. « Végéta, papa. Tu ne parlais pas de lui ? »

« Je parlais des gens en général, ma fille, de personne en particulier. » Il semblait aussi étonné qu'elle, même si ses lèvres esquissèrent un léger sourire autour de sa cigarette.

Bulma voulut reprendre en main la situation mais ne savait pas comment s'en sortir. « Ah. » Ce fut tout ce qu'elle put dire. Elle se leva nerveusement de sa chaise et toussota. Elle se retourna et fixa ses yeux sur l'écran éteint et gris de l'ordinateur juste derrière elle. « Alors tu ne sais pas où peut se trouver le constructeur de ces monstres ? »

« Je mènerai une enquête, bien sûr. » Son père l'observait depuis sa chaise.

« Et qu'allons-nous faire pour maman ? » C'était la question importante qu'elle voulait régler avec son père maintenant qu'il savait la vérité.

Pour lui, il n'y avait aucune hésitation à avoir. « La mettre au courant, évidemment. » Et il se leva de sa chaise pour se diriger vers la porte.

« Tu es sûr ? » Elle le rejoignit pour sortir du laboratoire en même temps que lui.

« Bien sûr, ma petite fille, elle saura quoi faire. », répondit-il sans la regarder. Et il continua son chemin d'un pas tranquille vers le jardin sans remarquer la réaction de perplexité de Bulma à ses mots.

« Mais, mais... » La jeune femme était incapable d'assimiler une vérité aussi accablante. _"Elle saura quoi faire ?"_ Dans son esprit, cela n'avait pas de sens. Après s'être remise de sa surprise, elle accéléra le pas pour rejoindre son père qui allait directement à la cuisine.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

« Combien de temps encore ? »

Bulma ne prit même pas la peine de sortir de dessous le vaisseau pour lui répondre : « Si hier je t'ai dit qu'il fallait encore cinq jours, à ton avis combien de jours faut-il aujourd'hui ? »

« Il faut que je m'entraîne, Humaine, je ne peux pas passer... »

La scientifique connaissait déjà les arguments du Saïyen : « Tu ne peux pas passer tout ton temps dans les montagnes parce que tu as besoin d'une gravité augmentée pour tes exercices d'entraînement même si tout ce que nous avons ici est arriéré. » Elle s'arrêta pour respirer. « Oui, c'est bon, je connais ton refrain, Végéta. Tu me le répètes tous les jours depuis deux semaines. Tu me passes la clé de 12 ? »

Elle ne s'étonna pas de devoir s'extirper de dessous le vaisseau pour prendre elle-même l'outil en question. Le prince marchait déjà vers la cuisine, son unique destination dans la maison en dehors de sa chambre. « Imbécile. », murmura-t-elle en le voyant s'éloigner et elle remonta son pantalon qui était tâché de graisse comme le reste de ses vêtements.

« Coucou ma belle ! » Son petit ami arrivait par le chemin qui donnait sur la rue après un portail.

« Bonjour, Yamcha. » Et elle retourna sous le vaisseau.

« Tu ne m'embrasses même pas ? » Il l'observa, la moitié de son corps était sous la chambre de gravité avec l'habit de travail qu'elle portait depuis deux semaines.

« Écoute, je suis pleine de cambouis et... » Elle s'interrompit pour grogner en serrant un des écrous de la turbine. « Et j'ai du retard à rattraper, que fais-tu là si tôt ? »

« Eh bien, j'en avais assez de chercher un bon gymnase, je n'en trouve aucun d'adapté à ma force. » Il se mit à rire en cherchant la complicité de Bulma mais elle semblait concentrée sur autre chose alors il continua : « Je crois que je devrais partir m'entraîner ailleurs, me cacher là où je ne serai pas dérangé. » Même avec cela, il n'obtint aucune réponse de sa fiancée. « Bulma ? » Une sorte de son guttural fut la seule réponse de la jeune femme. « Bulma... » Et il se pencha pour voir ce qui se passait. « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ça ne te plaît pas ? »

Deux secondes plus tard, il entendit un brutal « Merde ! » et enfin sa petite amie s'extirpa des fondations de la chambre de gravité mais elle dégoulinait d'un liquide sombre qui lui couvrait tout le visage.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Il savait que c'était comique mais malgré tout, il ne trouvait pas que le moment était bien choisi pour rire.

« Merde ! », répéta la jeune femme en se relevant et en tendant les mains. « Où y a-t-il un chiffon ? »

« Quoi ? » Son fiancé n'était pas très rapide.

« Un chiffon, Yamcha ! N'importe quoi ! » Elle avait trop de graisse sur le visage et son chemisier n'y suffirait pas. Elle se mit à marcher à grands pas vers la cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose d'utile. Elle n'arrêta pas de jurer pendant tout le trajet. Elle était suivie par son fiancé qui depuis longtemps avait décidé de ne pas tenter le sort avec elle.

Le premier problème qu'il avait avec sa petite amie depuis quelques temps était que Bulma s'énervait au cours de n'importe quelle discussion et elle la transformait en dispute à tel point qu'il en perdait le fil et ne pouvait pas suivre. Il croyait que ce problème s'arrangerait avec le temps, que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passe mais cette phase lui semblait s'éterniser. Maintenant, même une simple tâche de cambouis pouvait à nouveau faire trembler les fondations de leur relation, alors il choisit, comme il le faisait toujours ces derniers temps, de ne pas la provoquer.

Quand Bulma entra dans la cuisine, le visage noir et dégoulinant d'huile de vidange, la première chose qu'elle fit fut de fusiller le prince du regard sachant bien tout le plaisir qu'il retirerait de ce spectacle. Mais il leva à peine les yeux de son repas pour l'observer, inexpressif comme toujours avant de les rabaisser.

« Tout ça est de ta faute ! », lui cria-t-elle. Il resta impassible. Il mangeait, effectivement, mais à un rythme moins soutenu.

« Ma petite chérie ! Mais dans quel état tu t'es mise ! » Sa mère vint à son secours avec un des torchons de cuisine et commença à la frotter en insistant sur son visage. « Espérons que cela n'abîme pas ta peau si fine, ma petite. », dit-elle inquiète sans cesser de la frictionner.

Elle laissa sa mère la nettoyer jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarquât qu'une odeur se mélangeait à la précédente : « Maman, il y avait quoi sur ce chiffon ? » Et elle rejeta sa tête en arrière.

Quand sa mère réagit et regarda bien sa fille, son inquiétude augmenta considérablement : « Oh, ma puce, je suis désolée, c'est le torchon avec lequel j'avais nettoyé la tâche de tomate par terre. »

« Quoi ? » La jeune femme voulut voir le résultat de cette erreur et regarda attentivement son reflet dans la fenêtre en s'éloignant brusquement de sa mère. Elle était noire, avec des traces blanches où l'on voyait sa peau suite à la tentative de nettoyage de sa mère et aussi rouge par endroit. Elle refusa de regarder le prince. « Maman ! Pourquoi tu ne laisses jamais nettoyer les robots ? » C'était les paroles les moins blessantes qu'elle pouvait laisser échapper tout en grimpant directement à sa salle de bains.

« Tu sais bien que je m'embrouille en les programmant, mon cœur, je suis désolée ! », s'exclama sa mère depuis le bas de l'escalier. Et elle retourna à la cuisine. « Bonjour, Yamcha ! Nous ne t'avions pas vu, n'est-ce pas, Végéta ? » Malgré tout le temps qu'il avait déjà passé chez elle, son invité était toujours extrêmement timide et réservé, alors elle ne s'étonna même pas qu'il ne réponde pas. « Tu veux manger quelque chose, mon chou ? » Elle s'adressait à nouveau au petit ami de sa fille.

Yamcha avait les yeux baissés. Il ne voulait pas les relever et croiser le regard du second problème qu'il avait avec sa petite amie : le Prince des Saïyens, celui autour duquel Bulma avait décidé de centrer toute sa vie. Du moins, à son avis. Pourtant, ces deux dernières semaines, ils s'étaient à peine croisés car le prince semblait se réveiller à l'aube, déjeuner, aller s'entraîner dans les montagnes et ne réapparaître à la maison qu'à la tombée du jour, comme à présent. Pour Yamcha, voir sa petite amie travailler constamment pour ce maudit mercenaire, était au dessus de ses forces. Il répondit simplement : « Non, je vais rejoindre Bulma. » Et il sortit en évitant de regarder le Saïyen dont il sentait le regard sombre fixé sur lui. C'était vraiment frustrant de ne pas pouvoir l'affronter, et pire encore, que le Saïyen le sache.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

« Bulma ? » Il entra dans la chambre s'attendant à l'y trouver mais il ne la vit pas. On pouvait entendre de l'eau couler alors il entra dans la salle de bain. « Parfait », dit-il en entrant. « Ainsi tu feras d'une pierre deux coups, ça te dirait qu'on mange dehors ce soir ? » Il l'observa nue sous la douche. Il se souvint que cela faisait plusieurs jours depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? », lui demanda-t-elle en ouvrant un œil pendant qu'elle se frictionnait la tête couverte de mousse.

« Ça te plairait qu'on oublie tout et qu'on sorte dîner ? », répéta-t-il en s'asseyant sur le couvercle des toilettes.

« Je ne sais pas trop, Yamcha, il faut que je finisse de réparer la chambre de gravité sinon Végéta sera furieux. »

Il soupira, écœuré. Encore une fois, son second problème apparaissait. « Et tu ne peux pas laisser le prince se vexer, pas vrai ? »

Elle le regarda fixement cette fois. « Ce que je ne peux pas permettre, c'est qu'il menace encore mon père, Yamcha, tu le sais. » Elle voulut ajouter que le Saïyen était à elle, comme elle l'avait décidé longtemps auparavant, mais elle savait que son petit ami le prendrait mal si elle parlait en ces termes, ce qu'elle faisait pourtant constamment avec son père quand ce dernier insistait pour l'aider avec le vaisseau. Et elle continua à se frotter avec l'éponge. « Que me disais-tu à propos du gymnase ? » Elle imagina que Yamcha ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de sourire à cette question et elle ne se trompait pas :

« Ah, oui, je n'arrive pas à en trouver un qui me convienne, bébé, je ne sais pas quoi faire. » Et il croisa les jambes, pensif.

« Quelles autres options as-tu ? » Elle ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude qui parcourut son corps couvert de mousse.

« Eh bien, soit je resterai ici ou soit j'irai m'entraîner à l'extérieur, soit dans un meilleur centre, ou avec Ten Shin Han, même si je ne sais pas où il se trouve. » Il regardait le plafond, l'expression toujours aussi pensive.

« Je croyais que vous aviez dit que vous ne vous reverriez pas ces trois années jusqu'à l'arrivée des cyborgs. »

C'était vrai, tous avaient décidé en apprenant la prochaine bataille qui aurait lieu dans trois ans, qu'ils devraient s'entraîner consciencieusement chacun de leur côté, même s'il ne comprendrait jamais cette décision. Il était clair que pour certains, comme Piccolo ou Goku qui possédaient une force supérieure, suivre le rythme des autres entraînements, beaucoup moins intenses, aurait été une perte de temps, mais Yamcha considérait que parmi les guerriers du groupe, il y avait une équivalence de force entre certains, comme entre lui et Ten Shin Han ainsi que Krilin. Alors pour sa part, il irait rendre visite à ses camarades. Il s'arracha à ses pensées pour répondre. « Oui, les autres en ont parlé, mais j'ai besoin de m'entraîner avec quelqu'un qui puisse m'affronter, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? », demanda-t-elle tranquillement en se savonnant la figure. Elle semblait ne pas se rendre compte de l'impact de ces paroles sur son petit ami. Pourtant, la triste réalité était que Bulma recommençait à dépasser son petit ami sur le plan de la ruse.

« Comment ? »

Elle ferma le robinet. « Passe-moi une serviette, mon ange. » Au moment où celui-ci allait lui en passer une, elle reprit : « Je ne sais pas, si tu veux, je peux te faire un gymnase ou un vaisseau comme celui d'en bas... » Mais elle ne put continuer sa phrase. Yamcha avait prit la serviette et la serrait dans la serviette entre ses bras.

« Tu es fantastique, tu le sais ? » Et il l'embrassa sur la joue.

La jeune femme sourit : « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas demandé avant. »

« Mais parce que j'ai pensé que ça t'embêterait, Bulma. »

« Mais si j'en reconfigure un pour cette brute de Végéta, comment n'en ferais-je pas un pour mon petit ami, qui est aussi bon voire meilleur guerrier que lui ! » Il était clair que la comparaison était exagérée mais depuis qu'elle avait décidé de lui offrir son aide et ainsi d'apaiser la fatigante jalousie paranoïaque de son petit ami, elle avait franchi le pas. Heureusement, l'effet produit avait été positif pour tous les deux. Ce qui n'était pas très clair, c'était comment elle pourrait trouver du temps pour lui construire un centre d'entraînement. De plus, même si c'était un mensonge, prétendre qu'un homme était plus fort que celui qu'il considérait comme son rival dans n'importe quel domaine donnait toujours de bons résultats.

Pour Yamcha, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Elle lui avait fait cette proposition malgré la mauvaise passe que leur couple traversait actuellement et en plus avec une spontanéité stupéfiante. Il n'imagina pas une seconde que la scientifique avait tout prévu. « Non, bébé, ce n'est pas la peine. » Maintenant, comme Bulma l'avait calculé avec précision, il allait s'excuser en lui disant qu'il ne voulait pas la déranger plus que nécessaire : « Je ne veux pas te déranger plus que nécessaire. » Et il se retourna pour l'embrasser, cette fois sur la bouche : « Je continuerai à chercher. » Et il se retourna pour la laisser se sécher enfin.

Il ne remarqua pas le sourire de triomphe de la scientifique qui s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu quand celle-ci comprit ce qui venait de se passer. Oui, elle avait manipulé son fiancé exactement comme elle l'avait souhaité mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que leur relation chutait en piqué. Pire encore, cela accentuait cette chute. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle était Bulma Brief, et si Bulma Brief affirmait pouvoir les sortir de cette mauvaise passe dans laquelle ils s'enlisaient, elle le ferait. Il était son petit ami. Ils s'aimaient. Ils s'aimaient depuis de nombreuses années et avaient partagé les mêmes aventures. « Tu sais quoi ? », lui dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui qui venait de s'asseoir sur le lit et avait allumé la télévision. Elle avait changé d'avis pour le dîner de ce soir et elle pensait que ce serait l'occasion de lui révéler une décision qu'elle avait prise depuis qu'elle avait appris l'arrivée prochaine des cyborgs. De plus, cela semblait faire du bien à Végéta de respirer l'air pur du lieu où il s'entraînait et maintenant qu'il avait mangé, même si c'était à des heures intempestives et que sa mère ne semblait pas dérangée de devoir lui réchauffer sa nourriture, il se couchait tôt, alors elle considéra que le moment était venu de reprendre sa vie en main. « Yamcha. », l'appela-t-elle encore une fois en le voyant absorbé par l'écran. Elle avait vu cent fois ce regard chez son imbécile de petit ami. Elle s'approcha de lui sentant son corps se crisper et fixa ses yeux sur l'écran. « Yamcha ! Arrête de regarder ces pétasses ! » C'était à peine croyable. Elle faisait des efforts surhumains pour améliorer les choses et lui bavait devant des filles en maillot de bain. Elle prit la télécommande et éteignit la télévision elle-même.

« Pardon, bébé, j'essayais de changer de chaîne mais la télécommande n'obéissait plus. » Et il lui sourit bêtement en essayant de se justifier.

« On sort dîner ! », dit Bulma après avoir fermé la porte de la salle de bain en soupirant, irritée.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

Il n'avait jamais aimé la compagnie. Il avait toujours préféré rester seul. Avoir à ses côtés Nappa ou Raditz n'était qu'une question de tactique guerrière, de simple mathématique : trois personnes font plus de travail qu'une seule. Et un gain de temps. Une des choses qui lui pesaient le plus dans son exil volontaire sur la Terre c'était qu'apparemment, les humains étaient extrêmement sociables. Et parmi eux, surtout la mère de la jeune femme.

Il n'aimait pas rester seul avec la femme blonde. Elle parlait toujours sans interruption, le flattant et lui racontant des choses sur les animaux ou les plantes ou ses progrès culinaires comme si cela pouvait l'intéresser réellement. Depuis son retour sur cette planète et pendant qu'on réparait _sa_ chambre de gravité, il avait décidé de passer le moins de temps possible dans cette maison. Il allait s'entraîner dans les montagnes, rentrait pour manger plus tard qu'à la normale et ensuite montait à sa chambre pour se doucher et dormir. C'était un plan simple, il avait même repoussé chaque jour un peu plus l'heure de son retour pour les éviter au déjeuner, surtout pour ne pas être avec _elle_ et son stupide fiancé qui passait la voir de temps en temps. La seule faille dans son plan était la maîtresse de maison. Car comme lui, elle avait comme lieu de prédilection la cuisine. Et apparemment, quand il arrivait tenaillé par la faim, c'était toujours le moment qu'elle choisissait pour préparer des petites mixtures individuelles.

« Goûte-moi ça, tu veux bien, mon beau ? », lui dit la blonde, comme elle le faisait depuis quatorze jours, juste quand il terminait son déjeuner tardif.

La première fois qu'il était tombé sur elle au déjeuner, il s'était dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais supporter de manger en sa présence mais ensuite, elle lui avait mis sous le nez ces portions de nourriture sucrée qu'elle l'avait prié de déguster.

Il ne se méfiait plus d'eux. La première fois qu'il avait baissé sa garde sur la nourriture, il s'était trouvé stupide. Stupide de s'être laissé troubler par la femme aux cheveux turquoise, mais cela lui avait servi de leçon pour ne pas baisser la garde sur d'autres plans. Il avait pu constater qu'empoisonner le Prince des Saïyens ne faisait pas partie de leur plan et il s'était relaxé sur ce point depuis ce moment-là. Pourtant, le premier jour, il n'avait pas pu donner libre court à son appétit car juste après, il était parti à la recherche de Kakarot. Maintenant, avec ces gâteaux juste sous son nez à la même heure tous les jours, il comprit qu'il pouvait supporter l'insupportable : la présence étouffante de la mère de la scientifique. Et ensuite, il prit une seconde décision : que dorénavant, il monterait à sa chambre pour enfiler une chemise avant de s'asseoir pour manger. Un autre regard obscène et il l'enverrait en orbite.

Cette fois, il opta pour un gâteau de forme arrondie et qu'il avait toujours évité, celui de couleur marron, malgré son étrange arôme qui le tentait toujours.

« Ah, très bon choix cette fois, Végéta, un gâteau au chocolat. » Et elle posa le plateau sur la table. « Ce sont les préférés de ma fille. » Et elle lui fit un clin d'œil tout en se redressant pour attendre le verdict. La mécanique créée était la suivante aux yeux de Madame Brief. S'il aimait, son invité allait dévorer tous ceux de même saveur, par contre s'il n'aimait pas vraiment, il les mangerait quand même mais avec avec plus de réserve. Car son invité était bien élevé.

Quand il goûta le gâteau au chocolat, il dut prendre son temps pour analyser ce parfum si particulier. Il sentit le gâteau fondre dans sa bouche et se mêler à sa salive. Un mélange aussi âpre que sucré lui inonda non seulement l'espace buccal mais aussi d'autres sens qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à déterminer, transformant cette expérience en autre chose qu'une simple expérience gustative qui l'envahit plus loin que la gorge. Finalement, il l'avala. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi mais au même instant il se souvint du sexe et de sa longue abstinence. Une voix criarde le fit revenir à lui-même. « Allons, ne t'en fais pas, la prochaine fois, je te ferai ceux au citron que tu as l'air de préférer. » En l'entendant dire ça, il sut comment réagir. Il avala d'un coup tous les gâteaux de couleur marron. La mécanique créée aux yeux de Végéta était la suivante : s'il avait encore faim, il les avalerait d'un coup, si par contre il était repu, il prendrait le temps de les déguster. « Ah, mais je me trompais, alors ils t'ont plu. » Et elle rit enchantée de la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister. « Je vais voir si les ouvriers du laboratoire en veulent quelques-uns. Peux-tu programmer les robots ménager, Végéta ? Merci ! » Et elle prolongea le dernier mot jusqu'à sortir par la porte.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

Quand il monta à sa chambre, il entendit des cris provenir de celle de la jeune femme, quelque chose à propos de la télévision, mais il passa sans s'arrêter comme toujours. Il espérait juste que cette nuit le petit ami ne resterait pas car apparemment elle était vulgaire dans tous les domaines, y compris pour le sexe, même si elle s'était montrée devant lui comme une personne pudique. Après l'expérience du chocolat, il valait mieux qu'il n'entende rien qui puisse lui rappeler que cela faisait trois ans qu'il n'avait pas savouré une femme. Il entra dans sa chambre, ferma la porte et fut surpris en même temps que gêné d'y découvrir un petit robot, de ceux qui envahissaient de temps en temps toute la maison pour la laisser propre et rangée.

« Prince Végéta. Prince Végéta. »

Avant que le machin blanc ne se mette à marteler "_Attention, attention_" et ne devienne fou, il lança sur lui un rayon de ki et se mit à pousser du pied le tas de ferraille hors de la chambre. Juste quand il ouvrit la porte, la scientifique sortit de sa chambre habillée de façon très différente de ces deux dernières semaines qu'il avait passées sur la planète.

En le voyant, elle s'écria : « Tu as détruit un autre robot ménager, Végéta ? » Et elle grogna avant de tout de suite se diriger vers les escaliers. « J'espère que tu ne feras pas des tiennes pendant mon dîner, tu pourras te tenir ? », dit-elle, le son de ses talons hauts résonnant dans tout le couloir. Quand elle se tourna pour crier cette fois sur son petit ami qui ne semblait pas comprendre qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à l'attendre, le prince l'observait toujours, inexpressif. « Quoi ? Tu vas encore faire un commentaire sur mon visage tâché de tout à l'heure, pas vrai ? », lui demanda-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter les hommes, qu'ils soient de ce monde ou d'un autre.

Le Saïyen se contenta de claquer la porte.

« Yamcha ! »

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

« Alors tu veux la repousser ? »

Elle regarda les yeux tristes de son fiancé. Elle avait pris une décision qui était des plus intelligentes. « Écoute, Yamcha, nous devons nous concentrer sur l'arrivée de ces cyborgs et je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment pour une célébration, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Son petit ami regardait un coin vide de la table. « Mais tu veux te marier avec moi, non ? »

Ici, elle devait se montrer complètement convaincue : « Oui, oui, bien sûr, mon amour. » Elle lui prit la main pour qu'il sente sa proximité. « Depuis notre rencontre, ça a toujours été le rêve de ma vie, tu te souviens ? » Et elle lui offrit un sourire calculé, ceux auxquels il ne résistait pas, elle le savait.

Yamcha regarda leurs deux mains entrelacées et encore une fois, comme tant d'autres, elle ressentit un pincement de culpabilité au cœur. « C'est également le mien, mon amour, former une famille avec toi, même si nous ne pourrons pas avoir d'enfant. », affirma-t-il.

« Quoi ? » Elle n'avait pas pensé à cela. « Comment ça nous ne pourrons pas avoir d'enfant ? » Elle lui lâcha la main brusquement.

« Eh bien, comme nous ne sommes pas sûrs de gagner, nous n'allons pas avoir un enfant sans avoir un bon futur à lui offrir, non ? » Pour lui, la question était claire.

« Comment ça vous n'êtes pas sûrs de gagner ? Bien sûr que vous allez gagner ! » Elle se redressa dans sa chaise, vexée. Elle savait qu'il y avait un risque que la chance ne soit pas de leur côté lors de la bataille, mais elle avait confiance en ses amis. A cet instant, elle eut l'image parfaitement nette qu'en cas de défaite, elle survivrait au désastre à venir d'un monde dominé par les cyborgs. Elle ne savait pas comment elle le ferait mais elle y arriverait. Et si à cette époque elle avait un ou deux gamins, même s'il ne lui restait que trois ans pour ça, ils survivraient avec elle. Évidemment. Elle était Bulma Brief.

« Un ou deux gamins ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as dit un ou deux gamins ? » Le visage complètement horrifié de son fiancé était éloquent dans tous les sens du terme.

Elle avait récidivé : elle avait pensé à voix haute. _"J'ai bu trop de vin"_ Elle voulut s'excuser en s'arrêtant à son quatrième verre. Elle attendit que le serveur qui venait de s'approcher pour lui rendre sa carte de crédit se retire pour continuer : « Si ces cyborgs vont bientôt arriver, Yamcha, ce n'est pas le moment de célébrer un mariage mais plutôt d'avoir des enfants. » Elle toussa et s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette. « Tu sais que je me suis toujours plaint d'être fille unique et que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur pour partager mes affaires. »

« Mais Bulma, tu ne sais pas partager. » Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû, mais il l'avait dit. Parfois, lui aussi pensait tout haut. Au moment où il se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper aux cris, il se vit sauvé par une voix qui attira leur attention à tous deux, les arrachant à leur conversation. Il se réjouit juste le temps de s'apercevoir à qui appartenait cette voix.

« Bonjour Yamcha. » Une femme, qu'il avait connu mais pas autant qu'elle l'aurait souhaité, s'était approchée de leur table.

« Bonjour Yuri. », répondit-il mal à l'aise. « Que fais-tu là ? »

Le rire nerveux de son petit ami lui mit la puce à l'oreille. « Qui es-tu ? », demanda une Bulma ulcérée.

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds ne la regarda même pas. « Je croyais que tu m'appellerais, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? »

« Eh bien, Yuri, c'est que j'ai changé de gymnase et que maintenant, je suis très occupé. »

Yamcha s'était levé, vraiment alarmé. « On s'en va, Bulma ? » Et il s'inclina vers le bras de sa fiancé pour l'aider à se lever et l'emmener loin d'ici. Yuri réagit avant et ce fut elle qui entra en contact avec lui en premier en le saisissant par l'épaule afin de l'approcher et de lui murmurer quelque chose. « Je t'ai... »

« Eh, toi ! » Le jeune femme aux cheveux bleus s'était levée de sa chaise et l'avait repoussée loin de Yamcha. Yuri fit tout ce qu'elle put pour ne pas tomber mais avec tant de malchance qu'elle trébucha contre la table d'autres clients du restaurant, qui, surpris en voyant une femme presque tomber sur les sushis qu'ils avaient commandés, se levèrent également. A cet instant, tout le monde dans le restaurant avait les yeux fixés sur eux. « Je te défends de toucher mon fiancé ! Tu as compris ? » Et elle fit deux pas en avant pour s'approcher de l'intruse. « Si tu oses lui faire encore des messes basses, je t'arrache la langue ! » Bulma était déjà sur elle quand Yamcha l'écarta, pensant sa fiancée vraiment capable de mettre sa menace à exécution.

« Bulma, laisse-la, c'est juste une prof du gymnase. »

« C'est elle, ton hystérique de petite amie ? » Yuri s'était remise de la bourrade et voulait répondre à la prétentieuse et célèbre Bulma Brief. Évidemment, elle savait qui elle était. Elle n'avait jamais pu supporter cette femme, et encore moins depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle sortait avec Yamcha, le bel ex-joueur de baseball qui fréquentait depuis peu le gymnase où elle travaillait. « Tu avais raison, c'est juste une hystérique. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! », s'exclama Yamcha, terrifié. De toutes les choses qu'il aurait pu dire de sa fiancée, c'était justement la seule chose qu'il n'avait jamais dite, même si cette appellation lui allait comme un gant. Il se tourna vers Bulma pour qu'elle le croie. « Je n'ai jamais dit ça, Bulma. »

L'éminente scientifique avait croisé les bras et regardait la femme suspecte qui les avait interrompus et qui se recoiffait maintenant. « Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas une hystérique. » Elle considéra que cette femme ne méritait pas son attention. « Allons-nous-en, Yamcha, c'est juste une envieuse. » Elle prit son sac à main pour s'en aller, suivie par son fiancé. En passant à la hauteur de Yuri d'un pas digne, elle entendit :

« Et en plus, tu es cocue. »

Ni Yamcha, un guerrier émérite, ni la victime elle-même ne purent empêcher le coup de sac à main que Bulma lui infligea au visage. C'est seulement quand Bulma se prépara à se jeter sur elle que Yamcha put réagir avant que tout cela n'empire en la saisissant par la taille. « Bulma, calme-toi ! », lui répéta-t-il en l'écartant de Yuri.

« Espèce de garce ! », lui répétait-elle, voulant s'arracher de l'étreinte de son petit ami. « Lâche-moi Yamcha ! », insistait-elle en se débattant pendant que le lutteur la traînait hors du restaurant. « La prochaine fois, je t'arrache ces cheveux ridicules ! Je te les arrache ! »

Ils quittèrent la salle envahie de murmures où plusieurs personnes relevaient Yuri, qui arborait aux lèvres un sourire de triomphe.

Une fois dans la rue, Bulma se calma, tout en se mettant à marcher sans but. _"Elle ne semble plus vouloir frapper personne."_, essayait de se consoler son fiancé, qui la suivait. Yamcha ne savait pas s'il devait lui parler ou non parce qu'elle semblait très irritée. Finalement, il opta pour la première solution :

« Bulma, je ne... »

Elle ne le laissa pas continuer. « Je sais que tu ne m'as pas été infidèle. »

Elle l'avait interrompu si brusquement qu'il lui fallut quelques instants pour assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Bien sûr que non. », ajouta-t-il.

« Tu aimes juste t'amuser, c'est tout. » Elle continua sans se retourner pour le regarder et peut-être pour cette raison son petit ami eut l'impression qu'elle se parlait davantage à elle-même qu'à lui. « Moi aussi, alors je n'aurais pas dû réagir de manière aussi hysté... » Elle se corrigea à l'instant : « Aussi irrationnelle. » Elle semblait vouloir compenser la faiblesse de cette affirmation en faisant claquer ses talons avec force sur la chaussée.

« Eh. » Le guerrier lui saisit enfin le bras pour qu'elle se retourne et le regarde.

Elle leva les yeux et les fixa dans les siens. « Tu ne me ferais pas ça, hein ? »

Son petit ami la serra dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voie la culpabilité reflétée dans ses pupilles.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

Il regardait les étoiles depuis le toit de la coupole principale de la résidence. Il avait à nouveau du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il n'avait jamais dormi beaucoup. Depuis tout petit, il faisait des cauchemars angoissants. Après, avec les années, leur nature avait changé pour s'incarner en Freezer et ses désirs de vengeance. Il était passé des rêves sur ses victimes, aux rêves avec son défunt père et ensuite à ceux avec le lézard. Maintenant, le rôle du protagoniste de ses cauchemars était joué par deux autres personnes de plus : Kakarot et ce mystérieux garçon aux cheveux lilas. Ses cauchemars étaient confus et quand il se réveillait épuisé et en nage, c'est à peine s'il s'en souvenait. Juste de leurs visages. Leurs visages aux yeux verts et leurs cheveux enflammés. Ils étaient des super-guerriers et pas lui.

« Même pas la moindre chance. », murmura-t-il en regardant le cosmos. Et pour rendre son séjour encore plus agréable, trois de ses plus fervents ennemis s'entraînaient tout près de l'endroit qu'il avait choisi. Il avait pensé changer de lieu d'entraînement en remarquant ces trois kis puissants et familiers, pourtant, il savait que rester à l'endroit où Freezer avait perdu la vie lui insufflait une motivation spéciale et il changea immédiatement d'avis.

Il maugréa et se concentra sur les étoiles. Cinquante mille années lumière, c'était la distance qu'indiquaient les calculs du vaisseau construit par la jeune femme, c'était beaucoup. Cela signifiait que ce qu'il voyait maintenant n'était pas Vegetaseï, c'était Tsufur. Une moue de dégoût surgit sur son visage. Il se consola, _"Cela reste ma planète."_

Il entendit le portail principal s'ouvrir. Il se redressa sur le matelas et se releva pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de l'énergie de la jeune femme aux cheveux turquoise et de son idiot de petit ami. Elle lui dit au revoir depuis la porte et se dirigea d'un pas alerte à travers le jardin. Elle rectifia sa coiffure aux cheveux frisés. Elle semblait troublée et indifférente au tapage causé par ses chaussures à talons hauts qui aurait pu réveiller n'importe qui. Il la vit trébucher et tomber face contre terre.

« Mais il ne va rien m'arriver de bien, aujourd'hui ! », s'exclama Bulma depuis le sol. Elle se releva, se sentant encore plus abattue. Elle n'avait pas fait un pas qu'elle entendit un rire provenir d'en haut. Elle regarda le balcon de Végéta au dessus d'elle, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas y être et les faibles lumières qui éclairaient le jardin ne l'aidaient en rien. « Je t'ai entendu, Végéta. »

Lors de la scène de la cuisine quand elle était entrée couverte de cambouis, il avait dû se retenir d'éclater de rire à la vue du visage de la jeune femme noir de graisse. Cependant, maintenant qu'il n'avait aucun témoin, il ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer son amusement en voyant la scientifique, vaniteuse à l'excès, aussi maladroite. C'était la seconde fois qu'il la voyait s'écraser contre le sol à cause de ses talons hauts. Il se rappela la première fois que c'était arrivé, quand elle était sortie très vite de sa chambre de gravité par la rampe après avoir vérifié que le contrôleur de pression était défectueux. Il lui revint à l'esprit que cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé, depuis qu'il lui avait rappelé qu'il comptait bien détruire la planète de ses propres mains.

Bulma, au bout de plusieurs minutes sans réponse, repoussa l'idée de lui adresser à nouveau la parole et reprit son chemin. Elle commença à s'appuyer d'une main contre la porte principale de la maison pour enlever ses chaussures à talons.

« C'est maintenant que tu vas t'inquiéter de ne pas faire trop de bruit ? » Il remarqua comment elle sursauta en l'entendant et comment elle le regardait du coin de l'œil tout en cherchant la boucle de qui fermait sa chaussure à sa cheville.

Elle l'avait juste derrière elle. « Laisse-moi tranquille. » Et elle soupira de ne pas arriver à enlever sa chaussure.

« Tu sens l'alcool. »

« Et ma colère, tu la sens ? », s'exclama-t-elle du tac-au-tac sans le regarder. Elle se découragea devant la résistance de sa chaussure et posa sa main sur le lecteur d'empreinte pour ouvrir la porte principale. Elle ne s'ouvrit pas. « Merde ! Je n'ai eu aucun problème avec le portail de la rue pourtant. » Elle se souvint qu'on avait changé la sécurité du laboratoire. _"Une interférence entre les lignes et les registres ?"_, se demanda-t-elle. Elle n'était pas sortie depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas inquiétée de vérifier que tout fonctionnait parfaitement. Elle s'essuya la main sur son vêtement et essaya une seconde fois. Rien. Elle soupira pour la énième fois de cette nuit funeste. _"Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?"_ Elle était sur le point de s'en retourner quand elle sentit la présence imposante de Végéta encore plus près, derrière elle. Elle regarda sur sa gauche et vit la main du Saïyen apparaître lentement dans son champ de vision. Silencieusement, celle-ci se fraya un passage à côté de sa taille, s'approcha de sa main, la retira et avec tout son bras en tension, la paume de la main se posa sur le lecteur d'empreintes. Elle crut sentir de la chaleur sur sa nuque avant qu'enfin une voix neutre et inconnue ne l'arrachât à sa contemplation du bras tendu du guerrier, lui permettant de reprendre son souffle.

« Prince Végéta. Bienvenue. », entendirent-ils. La porte s'ouvrit et l'entrée s'éclaira.

« C'est incroyable. », s'exclama-t-elle en regardant tout cela partagée entre l'indignation et la curiosité. Elle tourna la tête pour l'observer en entier, à une paume de son visage. Hautain et se délectant visiblement de son effet. « Quand as-tu fait une reconnaissance d'empreintes, toi ? » Et elle entra dans la maison laissant bien voir sa gêne.

« Ton père tient ses promesses, lui. » En vérité, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment cette machine avait pu lire la paume de sa main mais à sa grande satisfaction, elle l'avait fait. Il observa la silhouette de la jeune femme, de dos, s'éloigner et se diriger directement vers la cuisine. Il la suivit.

« Si je mets autant de temps avec mon vaisseau, c'est parce que je suis en train de beaucoup l'améliorer. », se justifia-t-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise, les jambes croisées pour enlever enfin la maudite chaussure. En s'inclinant, son décolleté se fit ostensiblement visible. Le Saïyen préféra se concentrer sur le réfrigérateur.

« En plus, je suis en train d'y construire une chambre, une salle de bain et une cuisine, exactement comme dans celui que Goku a utilisé pour aller sur Namek. » Finalement, elle put se libérer de l'une des tortionnaires de ses pieds.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ces choses. », rétorqua Végéta en cherchant un fruit dans le réfrigérateur.

Bulma sourit en se défaisant de la seconde chaussure. « Oui, mais avec un peu de chance, tu te sentiras tellement bien là-dedans que tu t'en iras d'ici. »

Il ferma la porte avec sa main libre, comprenant sa tactique. Il n'entra pas dans son jeu. « Tu ne veux pas que je m'en aille. », déclara-t-il, sûr de ses paroles.

« Ben voyons ! » Un éclat de rire sonore, clair et haut, signifiant que tout cela n'avait aucun sens, s'échappa spontanément de sa bouche grande ouverte.

Il avait décidé de ne pas se laisser troubler par les provocations de la jeune femme. Avec ce rire forcé, elle avait presque réussi à lui faire détourner les yeux de sa silhouette. « Vous avez besoin de moi pour en finir avec les cyborgs, tu le sais bien. »

Elle se leva. Elle ne semblait pas affectée par cela. « Oh, oui, bien sûr, je veux que tu restes ici pour lutter contre ces monstres et qu'ensuite tu nous tues tous, pas vrai ? » Elle prit un verre et se glissa dans l'espace étroit que le Saïyen avait laissé entre son corps et le réfrigérateur. Elle avait envie d'une boisson fraîche avant d'aller se coucher. « Tu te rends compte comme c'est étrange, Végéta ? » Elle opta pour un jus de pêche. « Nous t'invitons, te traitons bien, sûrement mieux que personne ne l'a fait dans toute ta vie. » Elle insista sur cette dernière supposition en le regardant tout se servant un verre. Il s'était assis sur un haut tabouret et mordait dans une pomme avec les coudes sur le comptoir. Il la regardait intrigué alors elle ajouta : « Et toi, tu veux tous nous tuer. »

« Vous n'arrêtez pas de me surprendre par votre ridicule. », répondit le Saïyen. Et il ajouta : « Vous n'y arriverez pas. »

« A quoi ? » Bulma s'assit juste en face de lui, appuyant également les coudes sur le comptoir, tenant son verre à hauteur de ses lèvres. S'il refusait d'accorder de l'importance à un sujet aussi grave, elle non plus ne lui montrerait pas son inquiétude. Elle était toujours un peu sous l'effet du vin alors elle tenta de centrer son regard droit dans ses yeux sombres, détournant les yeux du torse couvert de cicatrices du guerrier.

Végéta se pencha en avant pour donner du poids à ce qu'il allait dire. Maintenant, il avait l'occasion parfaite pour asséner ce qu'il pensait depuis longtemps. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de la jeune femme. Il avala le morceau de pomme pour articuler clairement. « Vous croyez qu'en vous montrant gentils, j'oublierai ma menace. Je suis le Prince de la race des Saïyens, Humaine, je sais parfaitement quel est votre plan. »

Elle lâcha d'un coup le verre sur la table. « Encore avec ça, Végéta ? » Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il recommençait à douter de la bonne foi de sa famille. « C'est de la simple gentillesse, nom d'un chien ! » Elle but, dégoûtée, évitant le regard intense du guerrier. C'était comme s'il ne savait pas déjà qu'elle était tout sauf idiote comme ceux sur lesquels il était tombé dans sa misérable vie. Bien sûr qu'elle avait pensé que si le prince ne voyait pas en eux de menace et ne les trouvait pas répugnants, entre le découragement de ne jamais pouvoir vaincre Goku et son propre dégoût, il finirait par s'en aller en les laissant vivre tranquilles sur cette planète qu'il détestait tant. Et le fait qu'ils se fassent sortir de leurs gonds mutuellement, n'avait rien à voir là-dedans.

Ils gardèrent le silence quelques secondes, avant que que le Saïyen n'y mette un terme pour que les choses soient claires : « Une gentillesse feinte. » Il remarqua comment elle tourna brusquement la tête dans sa direction et lui rendit son regard. Elle était sur le point d'exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Le prince sut ce qui viendrait et prit son temps avant de clore de son point de vue la question. « De simples hypocrites. »

« Non ! », cria-t-elle, exaltée, faisant jaillir quelques gouttes de jus de fruit de son verre. « Je ne peux pas te laisser nous traiter d'hypocrites ! » Elle s'était levée et, remarquant son pied mouillé, elle laissa à contre-cœur le verre sur le comptoir.

Lui, contrairement à d'habitude, semblait tranquille tout en mordant dans sa pomme. « Personne ne peut être aussi stupide, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Bulma serra les poings et baissa les yeux. Sa journée avait été très rude. « Tu sais, quoi ? » Elle reprit le verre et un court instant, envisagea de le lui balancer à la figure mais elle le reposa pour en finir avec tout ça avant d'aller se coucher. « Aujourd'hui, je te laisserai seul ici avec ton fruit et je prierai Kamisama pour que tu t'étrangles avec. » Elle se mit en marche pour sortir de la cuisine et Végéta la regarda du coin de l'œil. Elle pouvait insister autant qu'elle voulait, il était convaincu par sa théorie. Bulma continua à parler : « J'en ai marre des hommes, j'ai été sur le point de croire que mon petit ami me trompait et j'ai même perdu mon calme caractéristique. »

Il rit à cela et quand la jeune femme passa à sa hauteur, il murmura : « Bien sûr qu'il te trompe. »

Il lui stoppa le bras au vol. La scientifique avait voulu le frapper et il avait arrêté sa main levée qui allait le gifler. Il avait même eu le temps de se lever.

Bulma aurait voulu lui dire beaucoup de choses, entre autre comment il osait insinuer une chose pareille et qu'il n'avait qu'à retourner en enfer d'où il n'aurait jamais dû sortir. Végéta aurait voulu lui crier qu'il savait que cet humain lui était infidèle à l'odeur qu'il portait sur lui en arrivant à la maison et que cependant il ne le blâmait pas de vouloir aller avec d'autres femmes.

Mais le temps se figea.

Aucun d'eux ne parla quand le bleu et le noir, la lumière et l'obscurité, se rencontrèrent. Il restèrent à se regarder et une charge tomba sur eux. Jamais elle n'avait été si lourde et éthérée à la fois. Ils étaient dans la cuisine de la maison, où ils avaient eu leur première dispute, où il lui avait presque donné à manger, où le prince l'avait saisie par le visage pour la menacer de mort, et où, apparemment, le feu commençait à brûler. Là, avec sa main masculine fermée autour de son mince poignet, ils remarquèrent que jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proches même si le reste de leurs corps étaient séparés. Cela n'avait pas été une dispute comme les autres. Elle leur avait montré ce qui venait de très loin. Qu'il y avait de l'attraction et qu'elle était mutuelle. Que cette attirance qu'ils sentaient l'un pour l'autre, qui les unissait irrémédiablement malgré leurs caractères, commençait à être trop puissante et que n'importe quel contact physique faisait que l'étincelle qui avait jailli à un moment déjà lointain et impossible à déterminer, commençait à croître et à devenir incontrôlable. Les marchés, les moqueries, les défis, les cris, les jeux impossibles qu'eux seuls comprenaient. Tout. Absolument tout leur traversa l'esprit pendant ce moment suspendu hors du temps. Ils s'observaient l'un l'autre comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois. Cette charge était de l'électricité pure.

Et alors le prince la lâcha.

Remarquant la diminution de son étreinte, la scientifique sortit en courant pour monter les escaliers et fuir de là. Végéta fronça les sourcils plus qu'à la normale en baissant les yeux au sol. C'était la première fois qu'il l'avait vue réellement terrorisée, et ce n'était pas de lui qu'elle avait peur. Immédiatement, se forma sur son visage le sourire du stratège qui se rend compte qu'il vient de découvrir l'arme qui détruira son adversaire.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

« Mon Dieu. », répétait Bulma encore et encore en arpentant sa chambre. « Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu. » Elle enleva sa robe et la laissa par terre. « Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu. » Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Elle enleva tous ses vêtements du lit et s'y blottit, se couvrant entièrement y compris la tête. « Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible. » "_Tu es fatiguée, Bulma."_ Elle essayait de raisonner de façon logique. « C'est ça... », se mit-elle à se murmurer. « Tu es fatiguée, écœurée, fâchée avec Yamcha et très sensible. » Elle se corrigea à l'instant : « Bon, un peu, mais pas assez pour confondre les choses ! » Quand le regard du Saïyen lui revint en mémoire, elle se cacha le visage dans ses mains. « Mais que s'est-il passé là en bas, nom d'un chien ! », se demanda-t-elle, les doigts encore tremblants. Elle se souvint de l'incident avec la fourchette, qui lui était revenu tant de fois en mémoire depuis que c'était arrivé. Cela avait été troublant, oui, mais pas autant que cette fois, où, si Végéta ne l'avait pas lâchée, elle se serrait jetée sur lui pour l'embrasser avec toute la fureur qu'elle sentait vouloir sortir de son corps.

« Mais il est petit et il ne me plaît pas ! », murmura-t-elle plus fort qu'elle ne le voulait. « Sans parler de sa coiffure. », reprit-elle encore incrédule.

Garder à l'esprit l'image du Saïyen torse nu n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle essaya de s'endormir en imaginant à toutes les façons d'éviter le prince à l'avenir. Cela ne faisait même pas une heure qu'elle s'était trouvée dans une situation très désagréable par la faute de la _non-_ infidélité de son petit ami, _"et maintenant cela m'arrive à moi !"_ Tous les deux pouvaient se montrer très joueurs, et pouvaient se laisser aimer et même provoquer des situations compromettantes avec des tiers. Cependant, de là à être infidèle, il y avait un pas aussi grand que le front du prince. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

Végéta jeta le trognon de la pomme dans le broyeur à ordures. A pas lents, il monta les escaliers. Le couloir était sombre, mais pas complètement car la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme laissait passer une raie de lumière. Depuis sa porte, il regarda celle de la chambre voisine. Il entra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il observa le plafond, les mains sous la nuque.

« Trois ans... », murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

« Oui, il est là aujourd'hui aussi, il aura passé trois semaines loin d'_elle_, Piccolo. »

Le Namek se serait bien passé d'écouter à nouveau la même rengaine. « Son Gohan, ne traîne pas ! »

« Mais c'est que vous êtes très rapides ! », s'excusa l'enfant en arrière en s'efforçant de rattraper les deux adultes.

« S'ils ne sont pas ensemble, ils ne vont pas pouvoir... »

A nouveau, l'être vert entendit le rire forcé qui le mettait tellement hors de lui. Il se maudit de ne pas être aussi fort que Goku pour mettre un terme au martyre que subissaient ses oreilles pointues depuis trois semaines. Tous les jours, ils allaient s'entraîner dans les montagnes du Nord-Est. Tous les jours, ils sentaient l'aura du Prince des Saïyens tout près. Et tous les jours, à l'aller et au retour, l'homme le plus puissant de l'Univers recommençait à s'inquiéter pour la même chose : Végéta et Bulma. Si déjà le Namek n'était pas une personne sociable, lui nommer les deux personnes les plus irritantes de tout le cosmos n'allait pas améliorer son humeur. « Parfois j'aimerais utiliser la machine à remonter le temps du garçon pour retarder le jour de ta transformation en super-guerrier. »

« Oui, Végéta aussi sans doute. Peut-être qu'elle va l'aider à se transformer en super-saïyen, tu ne crois pas ? » Il ne reçut qu'un grognement comme toute réponse, ce qu'il comprit, venant de Piccolo, comme le signe que celui-ci l'écoutait toujours. « Tu sais ? Quand j'ai vu mourir Végéta, quand je l'ai entendu dire toutes ces choses sur Végétaseï, son père et... » Il s'interrompit pour réfléchir un instant, « Bon, je ne me souviens de rien de plus mais il m'a dit des choses bonnes avec beaucoup de peine alors je crois que... »

« Il est parti. », remarqua son ami qui s'était arrêté brusquement en vol.

« Hein ? » Goku ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il lui disait mais en ne sentant plus l'aura de Végéta aux alentours, il ajouta enthousiaste : « Tu as raison ! Je ne le sens plus ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne sens plus, papa ? » Son Gohan était un enfant aussi curieux que prudent, alors il était à la fois intrigué par les conversations secrètes des deux adultes mais aussi sur ses gardes depuis qu'il avait compris qu'elles concernaient le Prince des Saïyens. L'héritier du trône de la planète natale de son père lui avait toujours semblé tel que ses yeux d'enfant le voyait : grand, dangereux et l'être le plus fort de l'Univers après son père.

« Le ki de Végéta, Gohan ! » Son père avait l'air vraiment heureux de cette nouvelle et cela perturba encore plus le petit.

« C'est vrai. », dit son fils en regardant autour de lui. « On dirait qu'il est allé s'entraîner ailleurs. »

« Oh, tant mieux ! A Capsule Corporation ! », s'exclama son père en levant l'index sans cesser de sourire. « On dirait qu'enfin le destin est en train de s'accomplir, tu verras, Gohan, quand tu auras un petit camarade avec... »

Le coup que lui administra Piccolo lui fit reprendre ses esprits. « Mais Piccolo... », râla Goku en se frottant la joue,« à quoi ça rime ? Je n'allais rien dire sur Vég... »

« Je voulais déjà commencer l'entraînement. »

Goku sourit, mais cette fois, c'était le sourire qui plaisait le plus à son ami vert et qui ne déconcertait pas autant son fils. Ce sourire indiquait qu'il souhaitait lui rendre la pareille. « Je vois que tu es en train d'améliorer beaucoup tes techniques. »

« Je ne suis pas là pour que ce soit toi qui t'améliores. » Il lui renvoya la même moue, qui disparut instantanément quand il reçut un coup de poing de Gohan en plein milieu de la figure.

Voyant la profonde colère qu'exprimaient les yeux de son ancien maître, un rappel qu'il était le fils d'un démon, Son Gohan ne put que s'excuser : « Je suis désolé, Piccolo, je croyais que tu avais dit que nous reprenions l'entraînement. » Ses excuses, comme toujours, étaient sincères.

Goku et le Namek se regardèrent et sourirent. Ils avait _tous_ beaucoup progressé en quelques semaines. Pourvu que dans trois ans, ils puissent le prouver.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

« Ah, jeune Végéta, attends. » Le prince, qui allait déjà sortir par la porte pour prendre son envol et aller s'entraîner dans les montagnes, s'arrêta pour écouter ce que lui voulait le vieux scientifique. Il ne s'adressait presque jamais à lui quand ils déjeunaient tous les deux seuls, c'était comme s'il avait compris que rien de ce qu'il pouvait dire ne l'intéresserait. « Hier, j'ai parlé avec ma fille, et elle a insisté pour que je te prévienne que la chambre de gravité est prête. »

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire : « Elle est déjà prête ? » Il l'attendait une semaine plus tôt, le temps qu'il estimait nécessaire pour réparer _son_ vaisseau. Elle avait mis exactement trois semaines, une de plus que prévu. Apparemment, elle n'était pas le génie qu'elle prétendait être.

« Oui. », répondit Monsieur Brief en se levant et en lâchant le journal. « Je te montrerai les améliorations. »

En entrant, il la trouva exactement comme elle était la première fois qu'il y était entré, plus d'un an auparavant. Ce fut en suivant le vieil homme à lunettes jusqu'au panneau de contrôle qu'il dût faire un effort pour dissimuler son étonnement.

« Comme tu peux le voir, elle a amélioré sensiblement les indicateurs vu qu'ils ont tous une capacité supérieure. » Et il commença à détailler chacun d'entre eux. « La vitesse, la pression, le combustible, chacun d'eux comporte un capteur de suralimentation qui t'indiquera ce qui dysfonctionne, combien de temps la pièce résistera, et aussi te montrera sur un schéma en coupe qui s'affichera sur un de ces écrans où se situe exactement le problème. » Il le regarda pour voir s'il était d'accord avec ce qu'il voyait mais Végéta n'avait absolument aucune expression. Il préféra poursuivre : « Le plus incroyable de tout, c'est qu'elle a mis au point un prototype de connexion entre tous les noyaux centraux du vaisseau qui permet qu'ils se régénèrent d'eux-mêmes. »

Cette fois, oui, il dût faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas se montrer impressionné. Il leva les yeux lentement et dit la seule chose qu'il pouvait prononcer à ce moment. Une question simple et courte : « Quoi ? »

Monsieur Brief ajusta ses lunettes avant de s'expliquer : « Oui, cela paraît incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? Elle l'a appelé système _Piccolinien_ et cela consiste à regrouper tous ces points critiques, du plus essentiel au plus dérisoire de la machinerie du vaisseau spatial pour qu'en cas de panne de l'un d'entre eux, l'ordinateur central sache comment le réparer, même si le dégât est physique, le vaisseau donnera l'ordre à la partie endommagée et la réparera.

« Je vois, exactement comme la régénération cellulaire. »

Le scientifique parut ravi d'entendre le même commentaire qu'il avait donné à sa fille quand elle lui avait expliqué. « Oui, exactement. Un fonctionnement semblable à celui de nos cellules. Seulement il y a un inconvénient. »

Végéta sourit de côté. « Le combustible, je suppose. »

Là, son invité l'avait surpris. « Effectivement, si le vaisseau en manque ainsi que de batterie, il ne pourra rien faire. » Et il s'éloigna pour lui montrer d'autres améliorations. Le prince le suivit et fut intrigué par une note carrée et jaune avec une inscription et une flèche en direction d'un autre indicateur. Il la prit pour la lire et y lut "_Compensateur de freinage"_. « Ah, oui, j'allais oublier », rit le vieil homme en remarquant le mouvement du Saïyen. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle tenait beaucoup à ce que je mentionne qu'elle avait perfectionné le système de frein _s'il était possible de l'améliorer_. » A cet instant, il regarda le plafond, pensif. « Oui, elle m'a demandé de te dire exactement, _s'il était encore possible de l'améliorer en quelque chose_. » Et il ajouta : « En vérité, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle n'a pas voulu venir pour te l'expliquer elle-même mieux que moi mais apparemment elle est très occupée au laboratoire. » Le guerrier s'était déjà retourné pour continuer à inspecter la chambre de gravité. Une porte qui n'était pas là avant attirait maintenant son attention. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit une petite cuisine parfaitement meublée avec un luxe de détails flanquée de deux portes. Derrière celle de gauche, il trouva un lit et après avoir ouvert celle de droite il put vérifier que comme il le supposait, il s'y trouvait une salle de bain avec une douche, un lavabo et des toilettes.

« Mais comment... ? »

« On ne le remarque presque pas mais il est plus grand. » Monsieur Brief l'avait suivi et était derrière lui. Il essaya de lui expliquer : « Ma fille a augmenté le diamètre de la circonférence du vaisseau, pas de beaucoup. En fait, même moi, je n'avais pas remarqué. Elle m'a juste dit que tu n'aimerais pas perdre de l'espace pour t'entraîner alors l'habitacle central est intact. » Et il lui montra avec orgueil. « C'est à cette partie qu'on voit l'agrandissement. » Et il se retourna pour sortir. Végéta revint sur ses pas pour vérifier quelque chose dans la chambre. Quand il constata que visiblement le lit du vaisseau n'était pas meilleur que celui qui l'attendait à l'étage toutes les nuits, il renonça à sa première idée de s'établir ici pour dormir. Il fronça davantage les sourcils en voyant quelque chose sur la table. C'était un vase avec une branche des plantes avec lesquelles il s'était alimenté.

« Je ne partirai pas avant de t'avoir montré une dernière chose, jeune Végéta. », entendit-il depuis le centre du vaisseau. Il sortit sans aucune curiosité apparente. Il s'approcha du scientifique, dont le visage, déjà fier quelques minutes auparavant, rayonnait maintenant en montrant ce qu'il avait oublié de mentionner et qui, au milieu de toutes ces innovations inutiles, allait sans doute intéresser le prince au plus haut point.

« Quel est le maximum de pression ? »

« Que dis-tu ? » Monsieur Brief regarda ce qu'il montrait du doigt. Il s'était trompé de bouton.

« Ah, trois cent fois la gravité terrestre mais ce n'est pas cela que je voulais te montrer. »

Et il appuya le bon bouton. Celui de la stéréo.

Le guerrier croisa les bras en entendant la musique : « Je reprends mon entraînement immédiatement. » Il voulait qu'il éteigne cela et qu'il s'en aille au plus vite.

« Ah, bien, d'accord. » Le scientifique se tourna vers la sortie. « C'est pour cela que ma fille a fait tout cela, pour que tu nous libères de la menace de ces cyborgs. » Et sans avoir éteint la radio, il sortit par la porte en suivant le rythme de la chanson.

Végéta soupira. _"Ils sont tous fous."_, pensa-t-il en appuyant le bouton _off_. Il se retourna pour tout observer avec plus de calme. Maintenant, il pourrait vérifier en pratique si tout cela en avait mérité la peine. En regardant le plafond, il remarqua la présence de barres, sûrement pour améliorer sa souplesse et sa force. Il avança en étudiant tout avec attention. Quand il décida enfin de ne plus perdre davantage son temps, un bouton clignotant attira son attention. Au dessus, on pouvait lire sur une petite étiquette les mots _Central CC_. C'était le seul de tous les voyants à clignoter ce qui signifiait soit que quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas, soit qu'il était déjà en fonctionnement. Le plus curieux c'est que juste à côté, il y avait deux interrupteurs, un appuyé sur _On_ et l'autre sur _Off_. « Central CC. », murmura-t-il essayant de comprendre ce que signifiaient ces mots. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, mais il fallait qu'il vérifie par lui-même. Il appuya le bouton qui était sur _Off_ et immédiatement, il se mit à clignoter également. A l'instant même, un écran assez grand apparut juste devant lui. Il pouvait voir sous cet angle, la moitié du laboratoire de la maison. Il semblait qu'il n'y avait personne là-bas pourtant, il put distinguer des ombres sur le sol et entendre des voix :

« Et tu lui as dit pour le compensateur de freinage ? »

« Oui, ma fille, tout ce que tu m'as demandé. »

« Mais il n'a pas vu ma note, tu l'as gardée, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh... »

« Papa ! Cette note était juste pour toi ! »

« Je dois faire régler mes lunettes, ma fille, je ne vois plus très clair. »

« Et bien sûr, il ne t'aura pas remercié. Évidemment. »

« Pourquoi me remercierait-il, ma chérie ? Il va nous aider à sauver La Terre. »

« Eh bien par simple politesse, papa, mais on dirait qu'il n'a aucune idée de ce que cela signifie. »

« Ah, ma chérie, je te trouve très stricte avec lui, écoute, tu t'es levée très tôt, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'avais beaucoup de choses à faire ici. »

« As-tu vu Tama ? »

Et il rappuya le bouton _Off_.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

« Non, papa, je n'ai pas vu ton chat. » Son père fronça les sourcils pensif et étira ses lèvres sur un côté. « Maman t'a-t-elle dit ce qu'elle pensait faire ? », lui demanda sa fille en changeant de sujet et en se tournant pour passer la porte.

« Je crois que je sais où il est. » Et il sortit du laboratoire en ignorant la question de sa fille.

« Papa ! Elle t'a dit quelque chose ou non ? » Elle n'avait jamais vu son père se diriger aussi vite vers un lieu, même pas avec sa bicyclette. « Où vas-tu ? » Il retournait à la chambre de gravité, dont la porte était déjà fermée. « Oh non ! », s'exclama-t-elle craignant le pire et en se précipitant elle aussi vers la chambre de gravité.

Tous deux s'arrêtèrent net en voyant la porte s'ouvrir. Végéta apparut tenant le chat par la peau du cou. Il le jeta avec dédain dans le jardin provoquant de sa part un miaulement de protestation et une fois sur la rampe, une nouvelle tentative d'infiltration mais le prince avait déjà refermé la porte. Juste avant de s'enfermer enfin dans _son_ vaisseau tant désiré, il lança un regard à Bulma avant de gonfler la poitrine et de disparaître à l'intérieur. Pendant que Tama grattait l'entrée et que son père montait la rampe pour reprendre son chat, la scientifique essayait de se convaincre sans quitter des yeux la porte déjà scellée qu'elle avait bien fait de l'éviter tout ce temps.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

_**Désolée de vous avoir faits attendre mais j'ai été très occupée avec les préparatifs et achats pour ma future puce. (Roh là là, il en faut des trucs pour ces petites bêtes-là ! ^_^) Maintenant que c'est fait, je vais rester bien sagement chez moi car je ne veux pas accoucher avant terme. Ce qui veut dire, plus de temps pour traduire !**_

_**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et je remercie tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews. Je les traduis toutes au fur et à mesure à l'auteur, la grande Dramaaa. :)**_

_**Mille excuses pour les éventuelles coquilles...**_

_**A bientôt et bonne lecture,**_

_**Dimitrova (traductrice)**_


	10. Tu ne voulais pas de l'intimité ?

**Sur le Toit**

**Auteur : Dramaaa**

Traduction de l'espagnol : Dimitrova

.

o-o-o-o

.

_« On a toujours le choix ! »_

_« C'est faux. », répliqua-t-il._

_« Si, c'est vrai ! », cria-t-elle amèrement sans cesser de le regarder droit dans les yeux. « Il y a toujours un moment où tu peux choisir de passer à l'acte ou renoncer ! On a toujours le choix ! Toujours ! Il existe un moment, un millième de seconde, pendant lequel tu peux décider. Tu as décidé de rester ici comme j'ai décidé de t'inviter ! » Elle le montra du doigt avec une rage froide. « Alors ne mens pas en disant que tu dois t'en aller parce que tu n'es pas obligé de le faire ! »_

_Il ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer. Cela l'énervait et le troublait encore plus. Il n'avait jamais pu supporter les sanglots de Bulma. Tous les personnages de ses cauchemars pouvaient apparaître ensemble, jamais ils n'auraient pu lui faire ressentir le trouble que lui causaient de simples larmes d'elle. « Je dois y aller, je ne vais pas supporter ça une minute de plus. » Et il se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle recommençait. Elle recommençait à lui créer les mêmes doutes de toujours. Les années avaient passé et ils en étaient toujours au même point qu'au début._

_« Ne mens pas ! » Qu'il recommence à prétendre qu'il était obligé de s'en aller lui redonnait envie de le frapper. Elle lui fit face pour lui hurler dessus : « Arrête ! Ne mens pas ! » Et elle se retourna pour résister à l'envie de le frapper. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans contrôle, par les mêmes sillons par lesquels elles étaient tombées tant de fois auparavant. Elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais pleurer à cause de lui. Elle tremblait tellement qu'elle croyait qu'elle allait d'un moment à l'autre s'évanouir. Elle s'arrêta pour s'appuyer sur une chaise. Elle essuya son visage humide de la paume de la main. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir qu'il était toujours là. Sa présence inondait toujours la pièce où il se trouvait. Elle l'avait remarqué dès la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu en train de manger dans la cuisine. Peu importait l'endroit où il était, il le transformait, il l'imprégnait de son esprit et emportait avec lui tous les êtres ou les choses qui s'y trouvaient. Comme il l'avait fait avec elle. Tout tournait autour de lui, continuellement, comme une force de la nature qui modifiait un paysage calme et qui, quand elle déchaînait son essence ne laissait que la destruction derrière elle._

_Jamais elle n'avait été aussi convaincue en disant quelque chose et pourtant, elle était incapable de le regarder : « Si tu t'en vas, ne reviens pas. »_

_C'était clair pour lui : c'était fini._

_._

* * *

_._

**CHAPITRE 9**

.

_"Tu ne voulais pas de l'intimité ?"_

_._

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

« Tu aimes beaucoup le prince, hein, petit chat ? », murmura Monsieur Brief à son chat en le juchant sur son épaule et en se dirigeant vers le laboratoire.

« C'est incroyable qu'il ne l'ait pas laissé se faire écraser par la pression du vaisseau et qu'il ait préféré le jeter dans le jardin. », rétorqua sa fille en voulant caresser Tama. Le petit animal lui répondit en sortant les griffes et les crocs. « Saleté de chat ! », s'exclama-t-elle en reculant.

Le scientifique rit de cette scène. Tama n'avait jamais aimé Bulma mais elle s'évertuait à gagner son estime. « Et pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille ? », demanda-t-il en se référant au prince.

« Parce que cela aurait été le plus naturel venant de cette brute. », répondit sa fille sans hésiter en suivant son père jusqu'à la porte du laboratoire. « Nous avons laissé la porte ouverte ! », se lamenta-t-elle en voyant l'entrée.

« Bon, nous étions juste à côté et avec un invité comme lui, je ne crois pas que nous risquons... » Mais il fut interrompu par un vacarme qui les fit se baisser tous deux instinctivement pour se relever de suite et regarder la chambre de gravité. « Cela faisait longtemps qu'on n'entendait plus ces bruits-là. », fit-il en souriant. « Ta mère sera enchantée. » Et il entra dans son lieu de travail.

Sa fille ne semblait pas amusée par cela : « Il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il ne _me _le détruise pas. », dit-elle en croisant les bras et en fixant son regard sur le vaisseau.

« Ma fille ! », l'appela son père de l'intérieur. Il n'obtint aucune réponse. « Bulma ! », répéta-t-il en sortant à nouveau avec quatre engins dans les mains. « Les robots. »

« Quoi ? » Bulma avait toujours le regard perdu en direction de la chambre de gravité et elle ne réagit que quand son père apparut devant elle avec les robots de combat. « Oh, là là... »

« Va déjeuner, je les lui apporte. », lui dit son père en sortant.

Bulma ne dit rien. Pensive, elle se sentait légèrement fâchée contre elle-même en voyant son père s'éloigner en direction de la chambre de gravité. _"Il a déjà trop traité avec lui."_, se dit-elle en observant son père porter les robots. _"J'ai déjà trop tenté la chance, c'est moi qui aurais dû les lui apporter."_ Sa colère augmentait à mesure qu'elle récapitulait les choses. _"Non ! C'est lui qui devrais venir les chercher !"_, pensa-t-elle, son visage se renfrognant à mesure que la silhouette de son père rapetissait. _"Maudit Saïyen !"_ Et enfin, elle réagit :

« Papa ! », cria-t-elle en courant vers lui. « Papa, attends ! »

Son père se tourna, s'arrêtant à la moitié du jardin. « Que se passe-t-il, ma fille ? »

« Je les lui apporte, donne. » Et elle les lui prit des mains rapidement pour se diriger vers la chambre de gravité.

« Très bien, ma petite fille. », lança son père en se laissant dépouiller de toutes les machines de combat. Il regarda sa fille aller directement au vaisseau. Il sourit et retourna vers son lieu de travail.

La jeune femme monta la rampe et frappa d'un coup sonore avec le pied comme elle avait les mains occupées avec les robots. Elle n'attendit pas que la porte s'ouvre. Elle les laissa par terre sans beaucoup de soin. « La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui viendras les chercher ! » Et elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la cuisine.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

« Bonjour. », la salua sa mère. « Tu t'es réveillée très tôt aujourd'hui. » Elle était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner pour elle et sa fille.

« Oui, je dois avancer dans mon travail. », lança Bulma en s'approchant de la blonde pour lui donner un baiser. « Bonjour. » Et elle s'assit à table.

« Tu as encore laissé traîner ta brosse à cheveux ici. » Et elle souleva l'objet pour le lui montrer. Sa fille ne lui répondit pas alors elle s'approcha pour poser la brosse près d'elle. Elle semblait à nouveau absente, comme souvent ces derniers temps.

« Quoi ? » Elle sortit de son étourdissement. « Ah, d'accord » Et elle reposa la brosse plus loin à sa droite.

Madame Brief resta près d'elle à l'observer. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle se demandait ce qui arrivait à sa fille et même si la probabilité était mince, elle devait s'en assurer. « Ma chérie, tu es enceinte ? » Elle s'inclina vers sa fille pour lire au fond de ses yeux bleus.

L'expression de Bulma et le fait qu'elle faillit presque en tomber de sa chaise lui dirent tout : « Non, maman ! Non ! Comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles ? »

« Eh bien, il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? », s'exclama-t-elle inquiète. « Eh ! Je ne comprends pas ce que vous attendez Yamcha et toi... » Et elle prit une viennoiserie du plat. « C'est lui qui ne veut pas d'enfant ? »

Le silence de sa fille répondit à sa question. Elle avait détourné la tête et il était déjà trop tard pour dissimuler la vérité. « Si, si, il en veut, pas maintenant, mais il en voudra plus tard, c'est sûr. » Et elle but une gorgée de son café avant de se forcer à sourire, ce qui parut à sa mère l'expression la plus triste dont était capable sa précieuse fille unique.

Madame Brief lui rendit son sourire et changea de thème radicalement. Une franche expression de plaisir s'ajouta à son éternelle expression de gaieté : « Tu as entendu le bruit de tout à l'heure ? », lui demanda-t-elle. « Bien sûr que tu l'as entendu. » Et elle joignit les mains en levant les yeux au plafond. « Quelle force possède cet homme ! Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil ! » Sa fille avait commencé à manger et ne faisait déjà plus attention aux éloges qu'émettait sa mère sans discontinuer, en extase devant Végéta. « C'est dommage que tu ne le poursuives plus comme avant. »

« Oui, maman, c'est très dommage. » Et elle reprit une gorgée de café distraitement.

« Je veux dire qu'avant, ma chérie, vous vous disputiez et après vous recommenciez à vous parler comme si rien ne s'était passé. Que vous arrive-t-il maintenant ? » Elle s'assit à côté de sa fille pour entendre ce qu'elle désirait depuis très longtemps.

« Que veux-tu qu'il nous arrive ? Rien. » Et elle prit un fruit au centre de la table. Visiblement, sa mère continuait à les imaginer ensemble, elle et le prince, sans comprendre qu'elle ne le faisait que pour l'éloigner de ses parents. Au moins, c'était la stratégie à suivre jusque là.

« Vous avez déjà fait l'amour ? »

« Maman ! » Elle se boucha les oreilles des mains.

« Où ça ? Dans le vaisseau arrondi ? »

« Comment peux-tu imaginer une chose pareille ? »

« Voyons, ma fille, c'est que j'ai pensé que vous résoudriez cette tension entre vous. « Et elle se leva pour se concentrer sur ses fourneaux. « Tu sais que j'aime beaucoup Yamcha mais cet homme si séduisant... » Elle sortit une poêle d'un des tiroirs. « Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te le reprochais pas, il est extrêmement fascinant, presque sauvage, pas vrai ? » Et elle ajouta : « Parfait pour être un bon amant. »

« Maman ! » Pour sa mère, tout était si facile et elle ne voyait jamais aucune difficulté. Que Bulma ait déjà un petit ami n'allait pas arrêter sa mère dans ses élucubrations. Elle avait toujours été ainsi. C'était comme si elle ne se rendait pas compte à quel point elle pouvait être perturbante.

« Mais ne fais pas attention, ma petite chérie, tu as sûrement tes raisons de ne plus lui courir après. Ton père et moi avons toujours eu confiance dans ton goût pour les hommes, comme avec Yamcha, n'est-ce pas mon chou ? »

« Hein ? » Et soudain, elle le vit sur le seuil de la porte. « Yamcha ! » Elle se leva de la chaise et se pendit à son cou. Elle était sur le point de se déclarer vaincue et de fuir de la cuisine sans avoir terminé son déjeuner pour ne plus entendre sa mère. De plus, depuis quelques temps, surtout depuis l'incident du restaurant, elle était devenue plus affectueuse avec lui.

« Bonjour aux deux plus belles femmes de ce monde et de l'au-delà », s'exclama le guerrier en écartant les bras pour enlacer la jeune femme. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant ajouter presque dans un murmure : « Et je sais de quoi je parle puisque j'ai été de l'autre côté. » Il fit un clin d'œil et s'assit à table. Il était ravi de voir Bulma aussi expansive, comme elle l'avait toujours été. On ne voyait jamais Végéta même s'il vivait ici avec les Brief et cela le mettait encore de meilleure humeur. Les choses, à son avis, avaient enfin progressé. Sa petite amie paraissait surprise par son commentaire. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait de la mort de façon aussi légère. « Je suis venu m'entraîner ici, si ça ne te dérange pas évidemment. », dit-il en se servant une tasse de café. Il sourit à la scientifique connaissant d'avance la réponse.

« Bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas, ne sois pas bête. », lui dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

« Je m'entraînerai dans le jardin, je ne crois pas que Végéta apprécierait que je lui demande de s'entraîner avec moi, pas vrai ? »

Ces mots surprirent Bulma. Sa plaisanterie la fit rire de tout son cœur. Elle continua la blague avec lui : « Tu pourrais lui demander pour voir. », ajouta-t-elle en lui nettoyant une tâche avec sa serviette. Yamcha s'était réveillé vraiment de bonne humeur ce matin, peut-être trop. Son imagination s'envola dans une direction mauvaise mais elle avait décidé de ne plus penser de mal de lui.

« Oui, il s'entraîne dans la chambre de gravité, pas vrai ? Son ki est très puissant. »

« Il doit avoir d'autres choses puissantes. », ajouta Madame Brief en s'asseyant avec eux à table.

« Maman ! »

« Voyons, ma fille, je parlais de sa force, tu pensais à autre chose ? »

« Non, bien sûr, je sais déjà qu'il est fort. » Et elle s'approcha de son petit ami pour lui caresser le bras. « Même si Yamcha l'est plus que lui, n'est-ce pas ? » Et elle lui dédia un sourire pour que son petit ami cesse d'afficher cet air de stupéfaction.

Le guerrier paraissait troublé par le commentaire de la blonde qui lui avait paru immédiatement, comme à sa fiancée, un peu grivois. Ce genre de choses n'étaient pas étonnantes de la part de Madame Brief qui n'était mesurée en rien. Voyant sa petite amie troublée par le sous-entendu de sa mère, il préféra l'oublier. Il rit et posa sa main sur celle de sa petite amie. « On mange dehors aujourd'hui ? », lui demanda-t-il.

Ils n'étaient pas sortis ensemble depuis deux semaines, depuis le scandale au restaurant. Elle ne voulait pas provoquer un autre incident similaire parce qu'elle était sûre que cette fois leur relation s'effondrerait et qu'en plus elle se ferait arrêter pour homicide. Et elle voulait éviter ces deux calamités. Même en sachant qu'il était très peu probable que cela se répète une deuxième fois, elle détestait tenter le sort. Et depuis cette fameuse soirée, elle n'avait pas envie de tenter sa chance. « Non, entraîne-toi dans le jardin et après, nous mangerons ici, d'accord ? » Elle lui fit un grand sourire pour ne pas avoir l'air préoccupée et pour adoucir l'espèce d'ordre qu'elle venait de lui donner. Alors elle le sentit de nouveau. Encore une fois, c'était là. Ce poids pesait sur elle comme une montagne. Elle était fatiguée, fatiguée des apparences, fatiguée de vouloir retenir la chute, fatiguée de son petit ami et d'elle-même qui essayait d'arrêter cela. La fatigue que cela lui provoquait et qui s'insinuait même quand elle faisait l'amour avec lui commençait à se transformer en profonde lassitude. Ce qu'elle craignait plus que tout c'était que cela soit irréversible. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle avait remarqué ce fardeau au dessus de leur tête qui s'appesantissait de plus en plus. Seul Kami savait à quel point tout cela la stressait. Et en plus, maintenant, s'y ajoutait un autre problème, mineur au début, avec une coiffure extravagante et un orgueil hypertrophié. Elle se leva nerveusement en faisant grincer la chaise. _"Merde !"_, se dit-elle. _"Tu es Bulma Brief !"_

« Si tu n'as pas envie de sortir, on ne sort pas, chérie. », dit Yamcha en la voyant se lever. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était arrivé. D'un coup, sa petite amie était devenue nerveuse et il ne voyait pas pourquoi, même s'il imaginait logiquement que l'_incident_ de la dernière fois qu'ils étaient sortis devait lui trotter dans la tête. Il préféra ne pas le mentionner : « En plus, je suis sûr que ta mère... »

« Si, sortons... sortons. », l'interrompit la jeune femme en mettant sa tasse à café dans le lave-vaisselle. « Vers treize heures, ça te va ? » Et elle se tourna en lui faisant un grand sourire. « On va sortir et bien s'amuser. »

_Sortir et bien s'amuser._ Pour Yamcha, il était évident que sa fiancée pensait à l'incident avec Yuri.

« D'accord, alors rendez-vous à une heure. » Il prit un morceau de gâteau et sortit, satisfait, pour commencer son entraînement.

_"Sortir et bien s'amuser."_ Madame Brief regarda Bulma s'affairer à ranger les assiettes inutilisées dans les placards, derrière elle. La courte scène avait été très édifiante pour sa mère, restée en marge, sa tasse bien chaude entre les mains. Elle observa sa fille quelques secondes. Quand Bulma était préoccupée par quelque chose, elle se mettait à tout ranger comme si cela pouvait l'aider à trouver une solution. Comme généralement, elle était joyeuse et optimiste, elle entretenait toujours autour d'elle un désordre évident. Elle ne semblait pas consciente de cette manie ni non plus de sa façon de tousser quand elle était nerveuse. Madame Brief se leva et se dirigea vers elle. « Ma puce... », l'appela-t-elle d'un ton affectueux, comme si elle comprenait tout ce qui passait par la tête et l'âme de sa fille unique.

« Maman, pas maintenant. » Elle continua à ranger les assiettes avec vivacité, sans s'arrêter un seul instant.

Sa mère sortit de la cuisine non sans jeter un ultime regard à sa fille en soupirant. Il n'y avait aucun doute : la rupture était proche.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

Il avait terminé son entraînement de la journée avec pour la première fois, une gravité à trois cents, le maximum que pouvait supporter le vaisseau d'après le vieux scientifique. Il avait commencé à cent, puis, voyant que son corps réagissait bien, il était monté à deux cents en peu de temps. Il n'était pas étonné d'avoir une faim de loup car l'effort auquel il se soumettait sous une telle pression n'était pas comparable à son entraînement dans les montagnes. Il sortit donc pour déjeuner à la même heure que les humains de cette maison. La femme aux cheveux turquoise n'y était pas. Elle était sûrement sortie avec son compagnon qu'il avait sentit près du vaisseau ce matin, l'épiant comme il l'avait fait aussi l'après-midi à son retour. Il sourit en se rappelant comment il avait intensifié ses exercices, provoquant l'effet attendu : qu'il en tombe à la renverse, impressionné par sa force. Si l'humain s'imaginait qu'il suffisait de ne pas voler et de grimper sur quelque chose, sûrement une branche d'arbre, pour qu'il ne sente pas son _ki_, il se trompait lourdement. Il était devenu un expert pour détecter les auras des humains aussi infimes qu'elles soient, ou veuillent être. En plus, il était évident que cet idiot ne savait pas contrôler la minuscule puissance qu'il possédait. _"Pauvre inutile"_, pensa-t-il en éteignant les lumières de la chambre de gravité. Maintenant, il savait qu'ils les rencontreraient tous les deux dans la cuisine car les parents de la scientifique étaient dans leur chambre.

Il réalisa que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu la jeune femme. Il remarquait son _ki_ quand elle parcourait la maison à son retour de ses entraînements dans la montagne, il écoutait sa musique quand elle se douchait, il la sentait dormir dans la chambre contiguë à la sienne quasiment toutes les nuits et évidemment l'avait entendue crier en lui laissant les robots à la porte du vaisseau ce matin même. A ce souvenir, sa colère redoubla. Il n'entendait plus sa voix depuis des jours, et soudain, c'était des cris de réprimandes. Il s'arrêta en comprenant quelque chose : il ne la voyait plus depuis qu'il avait remarqué sa nervosité dans la cuisine et qu'elle s'était enfuie en montant les escaliers. S'il mettait les deux questions bout à bout, sa fuite et le fait que maintenant elle l'évitait, cela ne pouvait signifier que deux choses. Et la plus tirée par les cheveux était la plus probable car elle n'avait pas peur de lui. A son grand regret, il avait pu le vérifier par lui-même des centaines de fois depuis son arrivée ici, elle ne le craignait pas. Il était conscient qu'il aurait dû en être écœuré, en fin de compte, elle n'était qu'une simple humaine sans aucun rang remarquable sur sa planète, cependant, cette terrienne n'était pas non plus n'importe qui. Elle n'éveillait pas sa sympathie mais plutôt sa curiosité car il ne savait pas jusqu'où elle était capable d'aller. Et lui, aguerri à travers mille batailles, il aimait connaître les limites de tout. Son intelligence exagérée n'avait d'égal que son effronterie et quand celle-ci affleurait, tout se brouillait et il désirait la tuer de ses propres mains. Jusqu'à l'évènement qui s'était déroulé deux semaines auparavant. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'allait pas y réfléchir plus que nécessaire, c'est-à-dire, qu'il avait déjà dépassé la limite. "_Elle est folle, complètement givrée."_, pensa-t-il en s'épongeant le visage avec la serviette tout en arrivant à la cuisine.

En entrant, il ne s'étonna pas du silence qui l'accueillit mais ce qui le surprit, c'est que le silence semblait s'être installé sur cette table depuis quelque temps, bien avant qu'il ne fasse son entrée.

Remarquer des tensions mettait toujours Végéta sur ses gardes comme avant une bataille et cette tension lui parut ennuyeuse. Mangeant lentement, tous les deux le regardèrent entrer. Alors que le fiancé de la jeune femme continuait son repas dans une tranquillité apparente, la scientifique soutint son regard. Il trouva ses yeux étonnamment éteints, ce qui n'était pas normal car elle avait le regard le plus vif qu'il ait jamais vu. Après tout, la situation pourrait être amusante. Il se concentra sur le réfrigérateur dans un silence que seul brisait le tintement des couverts et des assiettes.

Quand il s'assit, il recommença à croiser son regard, et contrairement à d'habitude, elle l'évita. Elle était certainement en colère mais surtout triste. Le seul à ne pas sembler s'en rendre compte ou à vouloir l'ignorer était le guerrier humain :

« Comment s'est passé ton entraînement aujourd'hui, Végéta ? », demanda Yamcha après que le prince se soit assis.

Le Saïyen, qui continuait à observer la jeune femme, le regarda un instant avant de se mettre à dévorer ce qui était sur la table sans lui répondre. La tension dans l'air était si épaisse qu'on aurait pu la couper avec le couteau avec lequel il tranchait la viande et, curieusement, ce n'était pas à cause de sa présence. Ou pas complètement. Le petit ami de la jeune femme insista après quelques secondes d'incertitude : « Tu as progressé un peu depuis que tu as retrouvé la chambre de gravité ? »

« Yamcha, laisse-le. » C'était la première phrase que lui avait dite sa petite amie de tout le repas et c'était pour lui demander de ne pas parler.

« Bulma, tu as insisté pour que je sois aimable avec lui. », lui fit remarquer son petit ami en observant comment la jeune femme ne levait pas les yeux de l'assiette à laquelle elle n'avait pratiquement pas touchée. Que ce maudit Saïyen fasse comme s'il n'existait pas dans cette pièce le vexait encore plus que quand il l'insultait. Cette journée avait été très bizarre depuis le début et voir là, cet enquiquineur de Prince des Saïyen regarder sa petite amie, même juste un instant, n'améliorait pas les choses. Sans trop réfléchir, il lança : « Dommage que Goku ne soit pas là pour te montrer comment utiliser cette machine. » Un rire, qui parut ridicule aux autres personnes présentes, jaillit de sa bouche.

« Yamcha. » La jeune femme craignait le pire et elle n'avait pas envie de devoir jouer les arbitres entre eux. Pas maintenant. Quand elle vit Végéta s'arrêter de manger, se redresser jusqu'à appuyer son dos contre le dossier de la chaise, observer son fiancé longuement et sourire avec cette moue si personnelle, elle sut qu'elle devrait encore jouer le rôle qu'elle détestait tellement même si elle ne s'en sentait pas la force. Le plus curieux, c'est qu'en répliquant à son petit ami, le Saïyen la regarda elle avec le sourire le plus plus orgueilleux qu'elle ne lui ait jamais vu. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait sourire :

« Tu devrais surveiller d'autres choses au lieu de m'espionner, vermine. » Cet idiot d'humain lui tendait le bâton pour se faire battre. Avec cette réponse, non seulement il lui signifiait clairement qu'il savait qu'il avait été épié cette journée mais en plus il le provoquait là où cela faisait le plus mal, à son stupide et minuscule ego d'homme terrien, puisque le pauvre imbécile était jaloux de lui.

Yamcha bondit sur ses pieds comme mû par un ressort. « Quoi ? » Il ne voulait même pas analyser ce conseil plein de sous-entendus et qui suintait la méchanceté. « Qu'as-tu dit, misérable ? »

Bulma, qui avait les yeux comme des soucoupes depuis la réponse de Végéta, n'y tint plus et se leva.

« Yamcha ! Tais-toi une bonne fois pour toutes ! Mais comment peux-tu être aussi bête ! »

Son petit ami la regardait maintenant, ébahi : « Mais en plus, tu te mets de son côté ? »

« Elle est du tien, elle te défend, crétin. », commenta, amusé, le prince en se resservant. C'était le seul qui semblait garder son calme ici et le seul qui continuait son repas assis à la table.

« Comment m'as-tu appelé ? » Yamcha s'appuya sur la table. Pour Végéta, le petit ami de la jeune femme semblait posséder l'irritante manie de toujours se faire répéter ce que l'on venait de lui dire.

Dans toutes leurs rencontres, il laissait constamment en évidence le fait qu'il n'avait pas la même rapidité d'esprit qu'elle pour répliquer.

« Et toi, pourquoi continues-tu la provocation, hein ? » Bulma s'adressait maintenant à lui. « Est-ce que tu ne peux pas te tenir tranquille comme un bon _petit prince_ sans attaquer ceux ne sont pas à ta hauteur ? »

« Bulma ! », cria son fiancé en entendant cela.

Il ferma à demi les yeux pour lui répondre. « Ne recommence pas à tenter ma patience, humaine. »

« Ta patience ? Mais pour qui tu te prends, hein ? J'ai fait preuve de patience pour réparer _ma_ chambre de gravité et tu ne m'as même pas remerciée, ingrat ! »

« Bulma... » Yamcha commençait à s'inquiéter pour l'intégrité de sa fiancée étant donné qu'il sentait le _ki_ de Végéta commencer à s'altérer plus qu'à la normale. C'était lui qui précédemment l'avait provoqué mais maintenant il avait peur pour elle.

« Ne recommence pas à m'insulter, insolente ! »

« Je t'insulte comme je veux, voire plus ! Ceci est ma maison et là-dehors c'est_ ma_ chambre de gravité ! », dit-elle en montrant la fenêtre.

« Bulma... » Contrairement à ce que supposait Yamcha à l'aura du prince, celui-ci restait calme et à sa place.

« Cette chambre est à moi. », déclara le Saïyen qui continuait à manger paisible. « Je suis le seul à m'en servir et toi, tu y travailles seulement. »

« C'est la mienne ! Et ne crois pas que tu emmèneras _mon_ vaisseau avec toi ! »

« Bulma... » Yamcha ne doutait pas que le Saïyen allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre et qu'il allait s'en prendre à elle. Végéta leva les yeux sur sa petite amie, qui semblait aussi effrayée que lui semblait vouloir lui prêter attention, c'était à dire, aucunement. L'ancien bandit de grands chemins réagit instinctivement en reculant, même si ce n'était pas à lui qu'on s'adressait :

« Ecoute-moi bien, effrontée, cette chambre de gravité sera la seule chose de cette maudite planète qui restera intacte une fois que j'en aurai fini avec lui, tu m'as entendu ? »

« Tu ne l'emmèneras pas. », lança-t-elle avec une tranquillité saisissante.

Yamcha l'avait vue s'interposer entre le prince et l'humanité, mais c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait traiter avec le Saïyen directement sans personne d'autre, à part lui, même si tous les deux ne semblaient plus conscients de sa présence. Il croyait que Végéta avait déjà dépassé ses limites ou sinon qu'il les frôlait. « Bulma... » C'était la énième fois que son petit ami l'appelait.

Le Saïyen ne regardait qu'elle : « Bien sûr que je le ferai. »

Depuis que Végéta était arrivé sur la Terre, même lui, un des guerriers humains qu'il détestait car il les considérait très faibles, n'avait pas réussi à le provoquer autant que le faisait sa fiancée. Soudain, il comprit tout et ses doutes du début se transformèrent en quelque chose qu'il avait soupçonné depuis le début. Il en avait déjà entendu assez.

« Tu ne le feras pas. »

La posture de cette femme vaniteuse aux cheveux turquoise, avec ses bras croisés, les yeux fermés et la tête inclinée, comme si elle croyait vraiment en ce qu'elle disait, le mettait encore plus hors de lui. Il se retint, comme il l'avait fait depuis le début de la discussion. « Je le ferai. » Il retourna son regard vers son plateau débordant de nourriture et reprit son ingestion. « Et tu ne pourras rien faire pour m'en empêcher. »

« Comment ça, je ne pourrai rien faire pour t'en empêcher ? » Bulma mit ses mains sur ses hanches. Il s'y attendait déjà. « Tu veux savoir ce que je serais capable de faire, prétentieux ? » S'il y avait une chose qui la dérangeait souverainement chez lui, entre autres, c'était qu'il la sous-estime. Et aussi qu'il lui sourie comme il était en train de le faire maintenant. Avec tant d'arrogance, tant de mépris.

« Tu vas me redire de ne pas sous-estimer une femme ? » Il se renfonça dans sa chaise. « Tu es à court de réplique ? »

« J'aurais plein d'autres vérités à te dire, arrogant singe de l'espace ! »

Il dût serrer les poings devant pareille offense. Pour un Saïyen, et surtout pour lui, le Prince de cette race, se faire traiter de _singe_ était la pire des insultes. C'était le moment parfait pour arrêter cela vu qu'il avait déjà atteint son objectif. Pourtant, à l'encontre toute logique, par une habile tactique, il préféra poursuivre : « Et tu crois vraiment que cela m'importe ? Ne me fais pas rire. »

Elle croisa les bras et releva le menton pour l'observer : « Je sais que cela t'importe. »

S'il avait pu contenir sa colère, cette fois, le rire que cela lui provoqua fut incontrôlable. « Arrête de délirer, humaine, que je traite davantage avec toi que les autres ne te donne pas le droit de croire qu'il y ait une _certaine intimité _entre nous_. »_ Dans l'air, on pouvait respirer plus d'intimité que jamais, tous les deux en étaient conscients mais malgré cela, il sentit qu'il devait lancer ces mots. La terrienne avait retourné la situation en le harcelant avec ses insinuations et il avait voulu trancher dans le vif. Même si les faits, en apparence éclatants pour tous deux, pouvaient prêter à confusion, il ne se laissait pas influencer par des détails. Il pensait que le moment était parfait pour mettre en évidence que rien ne faisait plus partie de lui que la cruauté et la rudesse. En plus, dans ce contexte, il allait gagner. Malgré cette dernière riposte, elle devrait se soumettre pour s'être laissée emporter et s'être montrée, comme toujours, aussi passionnée et enthousiaste.

Bulma s'approcha de lui avec assurance. « Je sais que cela t'importe tout comme je sais que tu ne fais que me provoquer ! Si tu n'aimais pas ça, tu ne le ferais pas ! »

Bien qu'elle ait entièrement raison sur ce point, c'était grisant pour lui de la laisser s'emporter car plus dure serait la chute. Il prit son temps et l'observa. Il posa ses mains sur la viande afin de déguster les deux choses en même temps : « Et pourquoi ne vas-tu pas rejoindre cet idiot et ne me laisses-tu pas tranquille par la même occasion ? »

L'expression de la jeune femme passa de l'irritation à la stupéfaction. Elle regarda autour d'elle, incrédule. Végéta mangeait tranquillement et arborait maintenant ce demi-sourire si semblable au précédent. Après toute cette discussion et malgré le fait qu'elle l'avait harcelé au sujet de la chambre de gravité puis emmené sur des terrains mouvants pour tous deux, il sortait vainqueur. Il n'y avait rien à répliquer à cela. Yamcha, effectivement, n'était plus là. Et elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte.

Elle comprit tout. Il ne l'avait pas fait seulement pour la provoquer mais pour humilier Yamcha là où cela le ferait le plus souffrir, et elle aussi en passant, car elle était restée là. A se disputer avec lui. Pendant le repas, elle avait remarqué ses pupilles noires sur ses cheveux turquoise et elle devina qu'il avait compris que quelque chose allait mal entre Yamcha et elle, et malgré tout, _il avait fait ça_. C'était l'acte le plus cruel qu'il avait perpétré directement contre elle depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Toutes les menaces et les injures n'étaient que du vent par rapport à ça. Il l'avait prémédité et apparemment pour un seul motif : il n'en avait aucun.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

« Tu ne cherchais pas de l'intimité ? » Végéta n'avait même pas levé le visage pour lui répondre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne veux rien qui puisse venir de toi ! »

Cette fois, oui, il leva les yeux pour la regarder. Ses yeux bleus s'étaient remis à briller avec la même intensité qu'avant. « Alors que fais-tu encore ici ? », lui demanda-t-il, en se délectant de sa victoire. Il baissa les yeux à nouveau sur son assiette. « Va-t-en d'ici, humaine, va-t-en. » Et il leva une main qu'il agita d'un geste méprisant.

La scientifique resta figée. Deux semaines. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle l'évitait et elle avait même envoyé son père traiter avec lui car elle croyait que Végéta s'était déjà habitué à eux et ne les voyait plus comme une menace et elle non plus. Et c'était certainement vrai. Pour Bulma, ils avaient déjà passé ce cap. Sans doute, ne pouvait-il pas leur infliger de douleur physique parce qu'il était pieds et poings liés sur cette planète où il était toujours en exil volontaire. Il aurait pu s'en aller et les laisser en paix mais son orgueil lui avait fait prendre la décision de rester ici, avec les détestables humains. Pendant les mois qu'il avait passés ici et son court séjour depuis son retour de l'espace, jamais il ne s'était montré devant elle comme à présent. Il l'avait menacée de mort, lui avait hurlé dessus et l'avait malmenée mais Bulma lui avait toujours répondu, elle le provoquait et l'avait même insulté, le traitant comme un égal. A force de lutter contre lui plus que quiconque, elle croyait avoir, d'une certaine façon, apprivoisé le prince. Elle s'imaginait qu'elle savait s'y prendre avec lui et comment parer ses attaques de colère. Comme elle se trompait. Si elle s'était approchée de lui, c'était toujours parce qu'il le lui avait permis, non pas parce qu'elle était plus intelligente ou parce qu'ils avaient créé entre eux un lien spécial. Bien que d'une certaine façon, elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi, elle avait réussi à le _dompter_ à certains moments.

Avec ce geste et tout ce qu'il avait fait pendant ce repas, sa façon de la manipuler et de l'humilier en profitant des tensions entre elle et Yamcha, tout cela faisait qu'elle le voyait pour la première fois comme le voyait le reste des êtres de l'univers. Il ne pouvait pas la blesser physiquement mais émotionnellement, si. Et il l'avait fait lors de ce même repas sans aucune raison spéciale en soi. C'était la première fois qu'elle se voyait payer le prix de son hospitalité. Toutes ces heures passées à réparer la chambre de gravité pour qu'il puisse s'entraîner, qu'elle avait pris sur son propre travail au laboratoire n'était qu'une peccadille par rapport à cela, sans parler de la fatigue mentale d'avoir à faire face à ses éclats de rage.

Ce geste de la main, propre à un despote, lui prouvait qu'il n'oubliait pas qui il était, que c'était profondément ancré en lui, gravé dans son âme car c'était sa propre essence et sa nature, et que tout ce qui s'était passé antérieurement n'était que le fruit de sa curiosité, de son imagination et de sa fâcheuse manie de voir les choses différemment de ce qu'elles étaient. Cet homme devant elle en train de finir tranquillement son assiette, dans sa maison et sur sa planète, était le Prince des Saïyens, l'ancien mercenaire de l'espace qui avait décidé de s'exiler chez eux pour tuer son cher ami Goku, le même mercenaire qui avait ordonné l'assassinat de son fiancé et celui qui avait juré d'anéantir la Terre et tous ses habitants. Toute l'attirance et la curiosité qu'elle ressentait pour lui partirent en fumée après cet infime geste pendant lequel il ne l'avait même pas regardée et après la façon perverse qu'il avait eu de les manipuler elle et son fiancé par simple caprice pendant ces quelques minutes dans la cuisine de sa maison. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie si rabaissée, si utilisée. Si quelques semaines auparavant, elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne le détestait pas, maintenant elle changeait d'opinion.

Elle ressentait une telle rage qu'elle voulut détruire la première chose à sa portée. Elle saisit une assiette, la plus proche, et la lança sur lui. Sans même regarder, il l'arrêta au vol et la reposa sur la table. Immédiatement, se sentant incapable de l'atteindre, elle voulut défouler toute cette colère qui lui donnait envie de le tuer en faisant basculer un plateau avec des fruits qui se trouvait sur la table, le faisant tomber par terre dans un bruyant vacarme. Elle réussit à ce qu'il la regarde, inexpressif. Elle se tourna pour rejoindre Yamcha, sa priorité, consciente de l'obscur regard qui était fixé sur son corps à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait de lui et gravissait les escaliers. Il la regardait. Et cela lui était complètement égal.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

Quand elle arriva dans sa chambre, elle trouva son petit ami assis sur le lit. Il l'attendait.

« Yamcha... », murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. « On peut savoir pourquoi tu es parti comme ça, hein ? » Elle était tombée dans le piège du prince, oui, mais pour Bulma, la retraite de son petit ami n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

« Je ne suis pas aussi fort que lui. », dit-il enfin après quelques secondes sans relever la tête.

Bulma préféra ne pas mentir cette fois sans vraiment savoir trop quoi dire devant cette évidence. « Tu t'entraînes beaucoup, tu verras comment... »

« Je ne le serai jamais. » Cette fois, il releva les yeux pour la regarder. « Et je ne m'entraîne pas tant que cela. » Sa petite amie comprit que cette phrase cachait d'autres choses et un instant, elle crut qu'il en parlerait mais pourtant ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle vit du courage dans ses yeux mais immédiatement, il les baissa pour contempler le sol à nouveau. « C'est tellement frustrant... »

« Quoi ? », lui demanda-t-elle, assise près de lui.

« Qu'il fasse cela. » Il avait toujours la tête baissée.

« Lui, ce n'est qu'un idiot ! » Après ce cri, elle modula sa voix : « C'est un plouc de l'espace avec trop d'ego et de ressentiment, un salaud, ne fais pas attention à lui. » Ce n'était pas le moment de lui rappeler que c'était lui qui avait commencé la dispute.

« Non, je ne faisais pas allusion à ce que ce soit lui, précisément qui... » Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase. Il soupira en regardant le plafond.

« Lui qui ? »

Il baissa les yeux vers sa petite amie. « Je ne serai jamais aussi fort ni intelligent que lui mais je ne suis pas bête à ce point, Bulma. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » Après tout ce qui s'était passé en bas, elle n'allait pas laisser quiconque insinuer plus de bêtises. « Tu ne seras jamais aussi fort que lui mais tu as plein d'autres qualités, en plus, pour un humain, tu es vraiment puissant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Depuis son arrivée, tout a changé. » Cette fois, il centrait son regard sur la porte de la chambre. Il remarqua comment sa fiancée se leva et il la vit se camper juste devant lui. A sa grande surprise, une moue de colère déformait son visage pâle.

« Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu sais parfaitement que notre couple allait déjà mal bien avant que Végéta arrive à Capsule Corporation. » Son visage exprimait la colère et l'indignation, bien que son ton de voix, ce qui échappait toujours en premier à son contrôle, restât calme pour une fois. En fait, elle le regardait comme si elle ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Nous allions nous marier. », ajouta-t-il pour justifier sa gêne. « Et plus maintenant. »

« Nous allions nous marier pour sauver cela, Yamcha, avant, tu n'avais jamais voulu qu'on se marie. » Sa colère augmentait.

« Bien sûr que je voulais me marier avec toi mais je ne pouvais pas parce que je n'étais pas à ta hauteur. »

Bulma paraissait sur le point d'exploser. Et elle avait eu assez de chocs pour aujourd'hui pour laisser son petit ami la prendre pour une idiote. Elle craignait que les assiettes qu'elle avait fait voler en bas n'aient pas suffi et qu'elle allait devoir passer sa fureur sur lui. « Comment peux-tu imaginer que je vais avaler un truc pareil ? Es-tu devenu encore plus idiot que tu ne l'es ? » Il baissa les yeux et Bulma sentit son cœur se briser. Elle se rassit à côté de lui. Elle soupira. Elle n'allait pas laisser ce maudit Saïyen qui mangeait tranquillement en bas dans sa cuisine arriver à ses fins. Sa relation avec son petit ami ne tenait qu'à un fil ténu et elle voulait continuer à essayer de sauver cette barque qui coulait. Maintenant plus jamais.

« Tu deviens même plus cruelle. » Un sourire amer se dessina sur le visage de son petit ami.

« Je ne serai jamais cruelle. » Et elle en était sûre. Elle pourrait passer toute sa vie avec le Prince mais jamais il ne la changerait. Par chance, ils n'avaient à cohabiter que trois ans. Un temps à la fois si long et si court.

« Bon, mais là, tu l'as été un peu. » Et alors il lui lança un regard qu'il gardait caché et qu'elle ne voyait plus depuis longtemps, trop longtemps même. Le regard du garçon timide dont elle était tombée amoureuse. De ce voleur de grands chemins qui avait attaqué Oolong et Goku pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle revivait la scène, lui, avec ses cheveux en bataille et son chat et elle, tout juste réveillée de sa sieste l'apercevant entre des arbustes.

Il y avait encore de l'espoir. « Oui, c'est vrai, un peu, mais comprends-moi, sans ça, cette brute gagnerait toujours contre moi. » Et elle rit accompagnée par Yamcha.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'approcha de son corps. Il embrassa ses cheveux bleu clair et la serra contre lui. « J'ai entendu un bruit d'assiettes brisées en bas. », murmura-t-il.

« En bas, il ne s'est rien passé de nouveau. », mentit-elle.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

Cette nuit-là, il vérifia que Bulma dormait à poings fermés à côté de lui avant de réaliser un projet qui l'empêchait de fermer l'œil. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il y pensait et l'aube était proche alors il n'y réfléchit pas une seconde de plus. Il descendit silencieusement dans le noir jusqu'à la chambre de gravité.

Il était planté devant les commandes principales. Il inspira fortement par la bouche avant d'appuyer sur le bouton, comme si l'instinct de survie était la seule arme que son bon sens maintenait dans sa tête avant cet acte. L'unique son qu'il entendit avant que tout ne devienne rouge fut le bruit profond de l'activation du mécanisme. Il éleva la pression jusqu'à trois cents et à mesure que son poids s'éleva, plus durement chuta son auto-estime. Ses jambes se plièrent et la pesanteur de son corps le fit tomber à genoux. Il ne pouvait plus respirer et son cœur se mit à battre très fort pour lutter contre la pression de son sang. Un sifflement lui hurla dans les oreilles. C'était interne. Cela signifiait que ses tympans allaient exploser. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, il était déjà par terre, essayant de tendre la main vers le bouton de désactivation. La douleur était si insupportable que seul un fou aurait pu rester là à l'intérieur à attendre une mort lente.

Son index parvint à appuyer le bouton _off_ et enfin la lueur rouge disparut. Il put respirer à nouveau. Les Saïyens étaient plus résistants que les humains mais même pour lui, un terrien extraordinaire en terme de force, cela avait été trop. Il savait qu'il n'était pas aussi fort que Végéta et que jamais il ne le serait mais il avait voulu sentir au moins une fois dans son corps ce que ce maudit Saïyen subissait chaque fois qu'il entrait dans ce vaisseau.

Là, étendu sur le sol, épuisé et suffoquant, après seulement quelques secondes sous une pression de trois cents, il se sentit insignifiant pour la seconde fois de cette nuit.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

« Aujourd'hui aussi, ils ne se sont pas adressés la parole. » Elle tourna une page du livre qu'elle était en train de lire.

« Non ? » Il enleva ses lunettes et les posa sur la table de chevet.

« Et ils se sont croisés dans le couloir au moins une fois. »

« Eh bien. »

« Tu as vu comment ils ne se sont même pas regardés de tout le dîner ? »

« Ah oui. » Il se redressa pour repositionner son oreiller.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux deux. »

« Mais je ne vois pas quand. » Il remonta la couverture jusqu'à sa poitrine. « Il ne fait que s'entraîner et elle que travailler dans le laboratoire toute la journée. »

« Bien sûr ! », s'exclama sa femme, les yeux fixés sur le mur. « Cela a dû se passer la nuit. » Et elle lança un sourire à son mari. « Chéri, tu es vraiment un génie ! »

« Vraiment ? », il lui rendit la même expression joviale sans comprendre la raison d'un tel compliment.

« Il faut faire en sorte qu'ils aient à se parler à nouveau. » Elle reprit sa lecture.

« Bonne nuit, ma chérie. » Il l'embrassa sur la joue et s'allongea sur le dos, les mains jointes sur la poitrine.

« Je sais ! »

Son mari ne broncha pas. « Ah oui ? »

« Vous ne deviez pas lui faire une analyse ? »

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

« Yamcha n'est pas resté aujourd'hui ? », demanda son père en vérifiant les ordinateurs.

« Non, il passera quelques jours à Kame House avec Krilin et Tortue Géniale. » Sa fille semblait fâchée devant l'écran. « Papa, sais-tu si les valves d'assemblage fonctionnent correctement ? On dirait que j'ai des problèmes avec le simulateur principal. »

« Tu devrais arrêter ça, ma fille, cela fait un mois que tu es enfermée ici. »

« Hein ? » Bulma se tourna vers lui. Son regard était flou, comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'asseyait devant un ordinateur. Sa passion pour son travail la faisait s'enthousiasmer dans cette pièce. « Ah, mais nous devons rendre les plans au gouvernement avant la fin du mois, papa. » Elle se replongea dans son travail.

« Oui, mais ils sont prêts depuis hier, ma petite chérie, en plus depuis que as terminé la réparation de la chambre de gravité, tu n'es pas sortie d'ici. » Et il se retourna pour hisser Tama sur son épaule.

« Oui, papa. Dis à maman que je mangerai tard. » Et c'était vrai. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle essayait de ne pas croiser Végéta, quitte à repousser l'heure de ses repas. Rien que de le voir apparaître dans un couloir ou quand elle montait les escaliers et que lui en descendait lui retournait l'estomac. Le pire était qu'elle ne pouvait pas beaucoup sortir car elle avait du travail à rattraper depuis qu'elle avait réparé _son_ vaisseau. En plus, Yamcha n'était plus très souvent en ville.

Il laissa sa fille pour aller déjeuner. Sur son chemin, il vit Végéta sortir de mauvaise humeur du vaisseau un robot de combat à la main.

« Eh ! Attendez ! », l'appela le prince en se dirigeant vers lui à pas rapides.

« Oui, dis-moi, Végéta, qu'est-ce que tu portes là ? »

« Les machins fabriqués par votre fille recommencent à tomber en panne, réparez-les. » Et il le jeta par terre, avec la ferme intention de s'en retourner.

Le docteur Brief regarda fixement le robot, avant de lever ses yeux bleus sur son invité qui se retournait déjà, remonta ses lunettes et dit : « Ma fille est au laboratoire. C'est elle qui s'y connaît. » Et finalement, ce fut lui qui se détourna pour poursuivre son chemin.

« Vous les réparerez vous-même. », dit-il d'un ton tranchant en voyant le vieux s'en aller.

Le scientifique lui répondit sans s'arrêter. « J'aimerais bien, Végéta, j'adore les inventions de ma fille mais je mettrais des siècles à le réparer, tu le sais bien. » Et il entra dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour, chérie, ça sent bon ! »

« Bonjour chéri, et Bulma ? Elle va encore rester dans le laboratoire jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini de manger ? » Elle leva la cuillère de la marmite pour faire goûter sa sauce à son mari.

Il s'approcha de sa femme et avant de goûter la sauce, il lui sourit. « Je l'ai envoyé là-bas. » Et il leva les sourcils d'un air amusé.

Sa femme lui répondit par un petit rire complice.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

Tout en se dirigeant vers le laboratoire, il se demandait comment le robot avait pu tomber sans même qu'il l'ait attaqué, il aurait de loin préféré cela. Mais non, le robot s'était simplement éteint et était tombé sur le sol. Il sourit en se rappelant qu'il y a peu, il avait du mal à bouger à l'intérieur de son vaisseau sous une gravité de trois cents. Si cela continuait ainsi, dans peu de temps, il devrait demander à l'humaine d'augmenter la pression.

Un choc métallique contre la table à côté arracha Bulma à sa concentration. Elle vit un fight robot se balancer doucement jusqu'à immobilisation complète. Elle souffla et continua son travail, demandant sans même le regarder : « Comment es-tu entré ici ? »

« Ils commencent à tomber en panne, humaine. » Il observa la jeune femme. Elle était assise sur sa chaise de toujours, avec les cheveux attachés, à taper sur les touches de l'ordinateur qu'elle ne quittait pas des yeux. Elle ne le poursuivait plus. Elle semblait s'être convaincue qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à les tuer, elle et ses parents, avant trois ans. Il l'observa, croisant les bras. Contrairement à précédemment, elle était indifférente à sa présence derrière elle. Il ajouta : « Je le veux pour ce soir. »

« J'ai beaucoup de travail, Végéta, utilise les autres. »

« Je le veux pour ce soir, humaine, je dois poursuivre l'entraînement. »

Il vit la jeune femme tourner légèrement la tête mais elle ne le regardait toujours pas. « Tu peux continuer à t'entraîner avec les autres, je réparerai celui-ci quand j'aurai le temps. »

Il s'avança dans la pièce d'un pas lent. « Je veux que tu lui inclues le même système de régénération que _ma_ chambre de gravité. »

Bulma se redressa à ces mots. _"Reste calme."_, se dit-elle. « Ce serait impossible. La membrane a besoin d'un système d'alimentation directe. »

« Tant pis pour ce système, je ne veux juste plus qu'un autre tombe en panne. »

« Tu n'as pas toujours faim ? » Elle se tourna pour le regarder un instant. « Eh bien, va déjeuner. » Et elle se retourna à nouveau face à l'écran.

Un demi-sourire se dessina sur le visage du prince. Chaque fois qu'il avait croisé son regard les semaines précédentes, il y avait vu de la colère reflétée par sa peau blanche. « Tu n'es plus aussi gentille ? »

La scientifique s'arrêta d'écrire. Elle ignorait ce qu'il faisait encore là mais il ne semblait nullement pressé de s'en aller. Elle se leva de sa chaise, prête à sortir elle-même de là. Elle était sur le point de le dépasser quand il se mit juste en face d'elle, lui barrant la route. Elle leva les yeux, intriguée. _"Que veut-il ?"_ Elle fit un pas de côté et il se mit à nouveau sur son chemin. « Que veux-tu, Végéta ? De l'intimité ? »

_"Tu ne voulais pas de l'intimité ?"_ Il ne se souvenait plus très bien de combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis. Peut-être un mois. "_Alors c'était ça la raison."_ Il leva un sourcil. Elle lui avait donné la réponse à la question qu'il se posait depuis son arrivée. Il se retourna pour sortir en premier. Il crut que la jeune femme le suivrait mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je vais boire un verre d'eau. » Elle enfila son peignoir et embrassa son petit ami sur la bouche.

« Je reviens tout de suite et on remet ça, d'accord ? » Elle laissa Yamcha reprendre son souffle, déjà impatient de son retour. Il semblait qu'ils étaient enfin en train de sortir de leur mauvaise passe. Même s'ils se voyaient moins car il s'entraînait beaucoup et que sa petite amie dédiait presque tout son temps à l'entreprise, ils profitaient mieux du temps qu'ils passaient ensemble. Bulma se fâchait moins pour des détails et lui, enfin, se voyait libéré de la pression. _"Quand je verrai ces cyborgs, il faudra que je leur dise merci."_, pensa-t-il, profitant de l'occasion pour aller à la salle de bains.

La jeune femme longea le couloir sans se presser, le regard au sol. Elle avait beau faire des efforts avec Yamcha, les choses ne s'amélioraient pas beaucoup. Elle avait été cette semaine chez le gynécologue et celui-ci lui avait dit que si elle le souhaitait, il pouvait lui enlever l'implant sur le champ mais au dernier moment, elle avait reculé. En observant la lumière ténue provenant du bas des murs du couloir qui illuminait ses pieds à chaque pas, elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait fait ça.

Elle prit les escaliers pour descendre et se dépêcha un peu. Elle ressentait à nouveau le poids d'une montagne sur elle, celui-là même qui s'abattaient sur elle dès que les doutes commençaient à s'immiscer dans son esprit. Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, la lumière était allumée.

Il était assis à sa place de toujours avec un bol de mandarines. En la voyant entrer, il fixa son regard sur elle. Ses cheveux frisés étaient encore plus décoiffés et elle le regardait également. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, Bulma s'approcha du réfrigérateur et Végéta se concentra sur ses mandarines.

Elle sortit la bouteille et le regarda à nouveau, qui mangeait les fruits avec la peau. Elle prit un verre du meuble et ses yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Elle se servit de l'eau, la but et recommença à l'observer.

Il la vit sortir la bouteille du réfrigérateur et baissa les yeux sur son bol. Il les éleva juste pour vérifier que ce qu'elle se versait était bien de l'eau avant de baisser à nouveau la tête. Sur le moment, il l'observa boire avant de plonger ses pupilles sur les fruits et d'en choisir un autre.

La jeune femme rangea la bouteille et sortit de la cuisine.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

_**.**_

_**Note de l'auteur, Dramaaa, à ses lecteurs espagnols (mais ça marche aussi pour nous !)**_

_**.  
**_

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Faites attention aux détails, c'est crucial. Comme dans notre propre vie.**

**Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point écrire ce chapitre m'a été difficile ! Exprimer l'essence du quotidien et que tout paraisse naturel est périlleux. Il faut chercher constamment l'équilibre et c'est épuisant. A mon point de vue, ce chapitre est celui que j'ai le mieux construit. Il est très structuré et laisse planer juste assez de doutes dans l'air. Cela a été compliqué car c'est un chapitre de transition - enfin peut-être pas tant que cela - et en plus nous voyons Végéta comme je me le suis toujours imaginé : un s*laud.**

**Cette histoire devrait s'appeler "Dans la cuisine" plutôt que "Sur le Toit", non ? ;-P Mais le premier sonne de façon trop prosaïque, trop casanier. "Sur le Toit" sonne mieux, c'est plus poétique. Les hauteurs le sont toujours.**

**Merci de me lire. Drama.**

**.  
**

_**Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des messages, ça m'encourage beaucoup ! ^_^**_

_**Dimitrova (la traductrice)**_


	11. L'accident

**Sur le Toit**

**Auteur : Dramaaa**

_Traduction de l'espagnol : Dimitrov_a

.

o-o-o-o

.

___« Je dois m'entraîner, enlève-le. »_

___Elle fit non de la tête et lui sourit malicieusement._

___« Enlève-le. » La voir là, uniquement vêtue du pantalon qu'il portait pour ses exercices, lui parut provoquant et à nouveau il se sentit excité._

___Elle refusa encore et cette fois elle dût se retenir de rire en remarquant la façon qu'il avait de la regarder et qui voulait tout dire. Elle lui avait vu ce regard des milliers de fois._

___« Enlève-le. » Il s'approchait d'elle lentement et elle ne pût s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Quand il la souleva dans ses bras et la prit sur son épaule avec l'intention de la renverser sur la table de travail, son rire se transforma en fou rire sonore. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter et à sa grande surprise, lui aussi semblait enchanté pendant qu'il luttait contre elle pour la dépouiller de son pantalon. Elle était têtue et intense même dans une lutte qu'elle savait ne pas pouvoir gagner. Quand il réussit, après avoir reçu plus d'une griffure et coups de pied, et qu'il l'eut étalée sur le bureau complètement nue, il ne put que se laisser emporter à nouveau par le désir qu'elle lui inspirait._

___._

* * *

.

CHAPITRE 10

.

« Que faites-vous dehors ? »

« Ta mère voulait raconter aux plantes le dernier épisode de _Cœur brisé_, ma fille, et comme il fait bon, nous avons décidé de manger ici. »

« Oh, ma petite fille, si tu savais comme ils me manquent les N_amuks_... » Elle s'arrêta d'arroser les pétunias et soupira. Sa mère avait décidé de surmonter le départ des extraterrestres en s'imaginant que les plantes étaient l'incarnation de ses anciens hôtes. Presque tous les matins, avant d'aller préparer le déjeuner, elle s'acharnait à arroser le jardin et à parler à chacun des arbustes qui, curieusement, resplendissaient plus que jamais. « Tu crois qu'ils reviendront nous rendre visite ? », demanda-t-elle à la jeune femme avec espoir.

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas. », répondit sa fille en s'asseyant sur la chaise. « Seulement je n'ai aucune idée d'où se trouve leur planète. »

« Et vous ne pouvez rien faire pour les retrouver ? » Madame Brief s'attristait à l'idée que ses anciens invités ne connaîtraient jamais la fin du feuilleton qui leur plaisait tant quand ils étaient sur Terre.

Presque un an s'était écoulé depuis le départ de ses invités verts et Madame Brief s'attristait encore en pensant à eux. Bulma était convaincue que cela lui passerait, comme habituellement avec tout ce dont sa mère s'entichait, mais il était vrai que jamais elle ne lui avait paru aussi active et heureuse que lorsque les Nameks habitaient chez eux. Ses parents avaient beau sortir au restaurant et voir des amis, quand sa mère se rappelait ses anciens invités, elle s'assombrissait.

« Je les chercherai, ne t'inquiète pas. », se décida-t-elle à dire et sa mère retrouva sa joie de vivre et s'éloigna en chantonnant. En la voyant aller et venir avec enthousiasme, elle pensa que c'était le bon moment pour poser à son père la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps et à laquelle son père n'avait toujours pas répondu. « Papa, tu as parlé à maman des cyborgs ? »

Son père avait repris son journal et sans l'écarter de son visage, il répondit : « Oui, bien sûr. »

Que son père tente de clore la conversation avec cette réponse la rendit nerveuse mais elle connaissait son père, alors elle ne fut pas étonnée d'avoir à insister : « Et ? »

Monsieur Brief continuait imperturbablement la lecture de son quotidien : « Elle m'a dit que nous devions attendre. »

« Attendre ? » Cela nécessitait une explication. « Attendre quoi ? »

« Eh bien, elle ne me l'a pas dit, mais c'est ce qu'elle a affirmé quand je lui ai parlé de ce qui nous attend. »

Bulma fronça les sourcils et regarda sa mère. Que devaient-ils attendre ? Attendre dans quel but ? Elle pouvait sembler distraite et ne jamais rien comprendre mais pour sa fille, c'était la femme la plus déconcertante de l'univers. Une explosion provenant de la chambre de gravité l'arracha à sa méditation.

« Maudit Saïyen ! », s'exclama-t-elle en se levant d'un bond de son siège. « Si ça continue, il va faire exploser _ma _chambre de gravité ! »

Ses parents se regardèrent un instant et se fut Monsieur Brief qui mit en route le plan : « Ma fille, je m'étais mis d'accord avec lui pour lui faire une analyse après la réparation du vaisseau et nous ne la lui avons toujours pas faite. », reprit-il derrière son journal.

La jeune femme se rassit, découragée, et se servit un verre de thé glacé. « Et tu veux que je la lui fasse, bien sûr. »

« Si tu ne veux pas, je ferai venir une infirmière pour la lui faire. »

Le petit rire dissimulé de Madame Brief mit sa fille en alerte qui fronça à nouveau les sourcils et regarda son père qui semblait impassible derrière son journal et sa mère, qui ne disait rien avec son air faussement amusé. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que tout cela n'avait pas été spontané ? Finalement, elle essaya de se décharger de cette obligation : - C'est déjà l'heure de retourner au bureau, non ? » Elle préférait encore se plonger dans les chiffres et la comptabilité plutôt qu'être encore une fois seule avec le prince.

« J'ai demandé à Végéta au déjeuner qu'il passe demain à cinq heures au laboratoire et il a accepté.

« Mais papa ! Demain nous avons la présentation du A7 ! »

Enfin, son père leva la tête. « Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas plutôt le matin ? Le gouvernement m'a appelé il y a une semaine et quelques pour me le dire... »

« Alors c'est le matin ? » Bulma n'arrivait pas à y croire. « Et tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

« J'ai cru que ta secrétaire te le dirait, ils ont appelé il y a une semaine pour changer l'heure de la présentation. »

« Mais c'est incroyable ! » Elle s'était déjà levée et traversait le jardin à pas rapides. « Incroyable ! Cette Shyntal est une idiote ! », s'exclama-t-elle en se référant à sa secrétaire. « Demain, je la vire ! » et elle se tourna un instant pour que son père entende bien sa décision : « Je la vire ! »

Le plan de son père avait bien fonctionné. Sa fille serait tellement occupée à peaufiner la présentation du lendemain qu'elle ne se souviendrait plus de Végéta de toute la journée et le soir, quand Végéta apparaîtrait au laboratoire, elle devrait lui faire l'analyse. Sa femme, qui avait écouté toute la conversation tout en taillant quelques branches, s'approcha de lui sans cesser de regarder Bulma, qui, furieuse, entrait dans son lieu de travail. « Elle ne sait pas que cela fait un an qu'elle n'a plus de secrétaire ? »

Son mari la regarda en souriant : « Apparemment non. » Et il reprit sa lecture.

Madame Brief lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

.

o-o-o-o

.

Il fit volte-face dans les airs. Sans poser pied à terre, il put prendre appui et envoyer un puissant halo de pouvoir sur un des robots, qui le lui renvoya sans pouvoir le dispatcher aux autres qui se trouvaient tout autour de lui. Cela signifiait que le coup avait été suffisamment rapide et énergique. Il avait enfin maîtrisé ce mouvement si difficile. Il posa ses pieds sur le sol et reprit son souffle, les mains sur les genoux. Il était épuisé. Tout son corps vibrait et transpirait après l'effort mais il se sentait exceptionnel. Il se redressa entre de fortes respirations et un sourire de triomphe éclaira son visage. A une gravité de trois cents, il avait pour la première fois réussit à empêcher les maudits robots de jouer avec lui.

Il regarda la pendule. Cinq heures moins le quart. Il s'éleva dans les airs à nouveau et commença à tourner sur lui-même comme pour former une roue. Il se mettrait à l'épreuve maintenant par la méditation et la concentration en luttant contre le vertige à cette pression, donnant ainsi une trêve à son corps. Dans un quart d'heure, il devrait aller au laboratoire pour que le scientifique lui fasse ces analyses qu'il avait acceptées. Il claqua la langue. Il devait les faire, surtout depuis qu'on avait appris par ce maudit gamin qui avait tué Freezer que Kakarot était mort dans le futur d'un étrange virus qu'il avait attrapé sur Namek. Avec toutes les allées et venues qu'il avait faites dans l'Univers tandis qu'il le cherchait, rien n'assurait que lui aussi n'avait pas attrapé quelque chose de semblable. Que le grand Prince des Saïyens meure autrement que sur le champ de bataille serait si déshonorant qu'il préférerait mettre un terme à sa vie lui-même quitte à violer les lois saïyennes en la matière.

Ce qui l'étonnait, c'est que la pénible jeune femme aux cheveux bleus n'insistait pas sur ce sujet comme elle l'avait fait lors de son premier séjour sur la Terre. Elle se comportait étrangement depuis quelque temps, "encore plus _bizarrement_ qu'à la _normale_." Si il y a un mois, elle s'était presque jetée sur lui, maintenant elle l'évitait, sûrement à cause de la stupide dispute pendant laquelle il lui avait fait oublier son compagnon. Cela n'avait ni queue ni tête. Pour lui, même si la scientifique avait fini par lui lancer une assiette, leurs disputes antérieures avaient été beaucoup plus agressives et violentes, surtout celle où il l'avait saisie par le visage. Il grogna en s'en souvenant car cette fois-là, elle était sortie clairement vainqueur. _"Cette femme est folle et il n'y a personne qui..."_

« Mais qu'est-ce que ?... »

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva par terre. « Merde ! », s'exclama-t-il. Il s'était déconcentré et était tombé la tête la première sur les froides dalles métalliques du vaisseau.

.

o-o-o-o

.

Elle entra dans le laboratoire en exultant de joie. La présentation du nouveau robot A7 pour l'armée avait remporté un franc succès et le contrat était dans sa poche. Elle alluma la radio et se mit à danser. Elle avait passé un mois entier à perfectionner les composants du prototype et enfin, ils avaient vu le résultat de son énorme effort. Yamcha n'était pas à la présentation car il devait s'entraîner. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils ne se voyaient plus et il lui avait promis qu'il viendrait la voir le soir même. La jeune femme avait insisté pour sortir seule du bureau central et aller le rejoindre à son appartement mais cela n'avait pas plu à son petit ami et il s'était obstiné à être celui qui irait chez elle, comme il faisait d'habitude. « Mais tu détestes mon appartement, chérie, tu dis toujours qu'il est trop petit pour toi. », avait-il dit en forme d'excuse. Et il avait raison. Si au début, l'appartement lui avait paru très accueillant et agréable, maintenant elle étouffait rien qu'en passant la porte. Elle refusait de croire que c'était la réponse de son inconscient à d'autres poids qui l'accablaient.

Après l'avoir félicitée, son père lui avait demandait de ranger le laboratoire. Elle n'avait même pas protesté. En dansant, elle ramassait des papiers et encore des papiers tout en fredonnant au son d'une mélodie entraînante. Rien ni personne ne pourrait lui enlever ce moment de joie pure. Enfin si. D'un coup, elle aperçut une silhouette à la porte et s'arrêta brusquement de danser :

« Que fais-tu ici ? » Elle avait honte et le démontrait avec colère.

« Où est ton père ? » Lui, par contre, ne semblait aucunement troublé et il affichait son invariable air de ne penser à rien.

Bulma toussa avant de continuer ses questions : « Comment as-tu encore fait pour entrer ? Et depuis combien de temps es-tu planté là ? » Dire qu'un instant auparavant, elle était contente mais que maintenant sa mauvaise humeur revenait. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire.

Végéta était sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée, les bras croisés. Elle avait beau vouloir déchiffrer son regard sombre, il n'y avait pas moyen. Un masque d'inexpressivité recouvrait son visage. Il n'avait pas cassé la porte, c'était évident, alors elle supposa que le détecteur d'empreintes du laboratoire lisait également les siennes.

« Tu avais laissé la porte ouverte. », mentit le guerrier en s'avançant dans la pièce. Il savait que cela la gênait qu'il puisse entrer dans le laboratoire comme dans le reste de la maison et que bien qu'elle soit une catastrophe dans beaucoup de domaines, elle était une authentique névrosée en matière de sécurité.

Bulma, qui se dirigeait vers la radio pour l'éteindre, le regarda un instant avant de répliquer : « C'est impossible. »

« Je croyais t'avoir entendue dire que cet endroit était toujours bien rangé. » Végéta était planté à ses côtés observant autour d'eux pendant qu'elle continuait à ramasser les papiers dispersés sur les tables.

La scientifique souffla discrètement. Jusqu'à ce moment, elle avait été contente et avait réussi à se ressaisir, retrouvant son état d'esprit antérieur à l'irruption du Saïyen. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, Végéta ? Qu'arrive-t-il à _ma_ chambre de gravité ou à certains de _mes_ robots ? » Elle n'eut pas besoin de faire semblant d'être insouciante. Enfin, elle était à nouveau relaxée. Quand elle l'avait vu, elle s'était sentie remuée intérieurement, sûrement par la rage qu'elle ressentait encore envers lui, maintenant elle s'était convaincue elle-même que personne n'arriverait à lui gâcher cette fabuleuse soirée. Elle méritait du repos. Elle méritait de se reposer de tout et de tous. Elle n'avait qu'à ranger avant d'aller se reposer.

« Je t'ai demandé où était ton père. », répondit le Saïyen, en se déplaçant et en observant les engins sur les étagères. « Il doit me faire une analyse. » Il se tourna pour la regarder en ajoutant : « _Ma_ chambre de gravité n'a rien _pour l'instant_. »

"_Tu n'y arriveras pas, __**petit prince**__."_, pensa Bulma en le regardant du coin de l'œil. S'il croyait qu'il allait réussir à l'atteindre à cause de la première réaction de la scientifique, il avait mal choisi son jour. Elle se sentait formidable, heureuse et extrêmement fière d'elle-même. Aujourd'hui plus que toujours. Quand des hommes la félicitaient, eux toujours si réticents devant l'intelligence d'une femme, cela la faisait se sentir débordante de confiance. Curieusement, les militaires étaient ceux qui se sentaient le moins intimidés par elle et elle avait pu le vérifier encore ce matin quand ils avaient applaudi à tout rompre sa présentation, une fois la séance de questions terminée. Les compliments sincères la faisaient se sentir la femme la plus puissante du monde. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas retrouvé une telle force et même les piques acérées de Végéta n'arriveraient pas à la perturber. A un moment, elle avait décidé que le Saïyen ne serait pas un problème et qu'il n'allait pas en devenir un. Encore une fois, le monde saurait que Bulma Brief était la meilleure et elle se sentait la force d'affronter n'importe quel problème. Quand Végéta mentionna son père, elle n'eût aucun mal à deviner le coup monté et l'image de sa mère souriante apparût dans ses pensées. Cela ne l'atteignit même pas.

« Une analyse ? »

Le sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme le surprenait un peu. Il semblait naturel, comme tout ce qu'elle faisait, mais pas tout à fait spontané. A son arrivée, quand il l'avait vue en train de danser, cela lui avait paru étrange car elle ne semblait pas traverser une bonne phase pour avoir à célébrer quoi que ce soit. Ces dernières semaines, elle était toujours de mauvaise humeur et pas seulement avec lui bien qu'ils ne se soient pas adressés la parole. Quand il l'observait avec son compagnon, cet humain idiot, elle affichait toujours cette moue de fatigue et d'ennui qu'il lui avait vue à plusieurs occasions antérieures. Cela s'était même accentué. Il se réjouissait à l'idée de lui faire peur car visiblement, elle n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. C'était curieux comme les femmes qu'il connaissait sur cette planète pouvaient être distraites. Il n'avait eu affaire qu'à deux d'entre elles, celles qui habitaient cette maison, et il était convaincu qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir de spécimen normaux de la race terrienne. Sinon, il ne s'étonnait plus qu'aucun envahisseur n'ait voulu conquérir ce monde. Il l'observa là en train de danser et la laissa continuer même s'il était un peu pressé de retourner s'entraîner. Aujourd'hui, il était spécialement de bonne humeur grâce à ses progrès dans son entraînement même si son impassibilité et sa réserve l'empêchaient de le montrer à quiconque.

Il ne répondit pas. Il s'assit sur une chaise et regarda un point fixe devant lui.

« Je devrai te la faire moi-même puisque mon père n'est pas là. », entendit-il la jeune femme lui dire derrière lui. Il se retourna pour la regarder. Elle était en train d'attacher ses cheveux permanentés et d'enfiler une blouse. _"Elle doit être de bonne humeur pour accepter de me la faire elle-même."_ Il appuya le bras sur la table et tendit les muscles.

« Tu sais déjà ce que tu dois... » Elle s'arrêta en voyant qu'il était déjà prêt.

« Eh bien ! », s'exclama-t-elle en le voyant si bien disposé. « Tu es pressé à ce que je vois. » Et elle lui sourit à nouveau. Cela, pour le prince, était assez particulier. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue sourire.

« Pas toi ? », lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Si bien sûr, mais quand on fait quelque chose, il faut le faire bien, tu ne crois pas ? » Elle lui répondit sans le regarder tandis qu'elle prenait une chaise et s'approchait de lui. « En plus, après cela, je te mettrai des capteurs pour étudier tes fluctuations neuronales et ta tension sanguine. » Son regard surpris l'obligea à s'expliquer.

« Tu as dit à mon père que tu acceptais qu'il te fasse des analyses. Nous voudrions voir comment fonctionne ton organisme et... »

Il ne la laissa pas achever. « Je refuse d'être un rat de laboratoire. » Et il enleva son bras de la table.

Elle l'observa sans broncher. Ses yeux continuaient à briller et il y vit même un éclair de moquerie.

« Ces analyses t'aideront à connaître tes performances et... »

Il l'interrompit à nouveau : « Cela vous servirait à vous, humaine, je connais parfaitement mes performances. »

Bulma ne se laissait toujours pas impressionner. Elle le regardait avec ses yeux bleux comme si elle n'avait jamais eu plus d'un échange avec lui. « Goku l'a fait. », finit-elle par dire.

Végéta se montra irrité devant l'évidence : « Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire ces tests et encore moins en me mentant aussi effrontément. »

La jeune femme soupira, plus par lassitude que par contrariété. « Très bien. Moi, tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ton analyse de sang pour voir si tu as contracté quelques germes bizarres en tuant et étripant des êtres vivants pendant tes voyages spatiaux alors... » Elle soupira à nouveau. « Tends ton bras, allez. »

La passivité avec laquelle elle avait lancé les verbes "tuer" et "étriper" mit encore plus le prince en alerte. Que se passait-il ? Il obtempéra et elle se tourna pour commencer à préparer les instruments.

« Pourquoi es-tu de si bonne humeur ? », lui demanda-t-il finalement en fermant à demi les yeux.

« J'ai obtenu un contrat avec le gouvernement qui nous rapportera beaucoup de bénéfices. », répondit-elle en ouvrant des sachets en plastique. Elle le regarda et vit qu'il plissait encore plus les sourcils que d'habitude.

« De l'argent. », dit-elle pour expliquer.

« L'argent n'attire que des problèmes. », déclara-t-il, sûr de ses paroles.

Elle rit. « Oui, c'est ce que dit mon père. » Et elle continua : « Mais pour moi, ça apporte plus de choses positives que négatives. », affirma-t-elle sans l'ombre d'un doute.

« En es-tu si sûre ? », demanda-t-il après quelques instants.

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui fronça les sourcils. Pendant un instant, elle se remémora la solitude qu'elle avait ressentie au collège et plus tard à l'université dans laquelle, à cause de son haut quotient intellectuel, elle avait été une des plus jeunes à entrer, puis à tous ces hommes qui l'approchaient uniquement parce qu'elle était une riche héritière, à ses disputes avec Yamcha où elle lui reprochait sa légèreté en matière d'argent et beaucoup d'autres détails. « Oui, j'en suis sûre. », lui répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux avant de les détourner et de tousser. _"Merde ! Ne tousse pas Bulma !"_, s'ordonna-t-elle pour ne pas recommencer à trahir sa nervosité. « Oh, mince. », s'exclama-t-elle en se levant. Elle avait oublié la seringue dans un des tiroirs et elle alla la chercher. « Et dis-moi, Végéta, pourquoi as-tu sorti Tama du vaisseau le premier jour de sa remise en fonctionnement ? », le questionna-t-elle tout en s'agitant entre les tables. « Ça t'aurait été plus naturel de le laisser se faire écraser à l'intérieur, non ? »

"_Du_ _vaisseau ?", _se dit le guerrier. "_Elle a bien dit __**du**__ vaisseau ?"_ Cela commençait à frôler le délire. Il ne savait pas exactement à quel moment elle faisait allusion vu que quasiment chaque matin, il devait sortir ce stupide chat de _son _vaisseau pour qu'il ne finisse pas aplati comme une crêpe. Il l'observa en train de farfouiller dans les armoires et les étagères. « Je préfère éviter d'avoir des viscères de chat collées au sol de _ma_ chambre de gravité à cause de la pression extrême. »

L'accent qu'il avait mis dans sa phrase sur le _"ma"_ obligea Bulma à se retenir de manifester sa colère. _"Tu n'y arriveras pas, Végéta."_, se répéta-t-elle à elle-même. Enfin, elle trouva la maudite aiguille stérile et revint s'asseoir à côté de lui. « Tu sais, ça m'embête que ce garçon ait détruit le vaisseau dans lequel Freezer était venu. » Elle se mit à enlever l'aiguille de son emballage et la monta sur la seringue.

« Nous aurions pu étudier sa civilisation avancée et cela aurait pu servir à... »

Il réagit en l'entendant mentionner le gamin qui s'était transformé en super-guerrier et Freezer. Au moment où elle posa sa main sur son bras, il le tourna et bloqua la main de la jeune femme en dessous. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, lui, les fermant à moitié en l'étudiant, et elle, malgré sa surprise initiale, conservant une impassibilité troublante. « Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de manigancer ? », lui demanda-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

« Rien. », répondit la scientifique. Elle dégageait la tranquillité et le calme, comme si elle s'attendait à ce mouvement de sa part.

« Je te connais, humaine, tu trames quelque chose, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

A ces mots, Bulma ne put que faire un demi-sourire, presque identique à celui que faisait continuellement le prince. « Tu ne me connais pas, Végéta. » Et elle voulut donner de l'importance à sa déclaration en s'inclinant à son tour de quelques millimètres. « Tu n'as pas idée de qui je suis. »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? » Ses yeux se plissèrent encore davantage.

« Comment ça ? » Elle voulut savoir, sachant d'avance la réponse.

Après quelques secondes de recherche du mot pour décrire l'état de la scientifique, il trouva l'adjectif parfait : « Douce. » Et il se recula à nouveau dans sa chaise.

_"Ne le dis pas, Bulma, ne le dis pas.",_ se répétait-elle en boucle dans sa tête. Finalement, elle le lui lança : « Je ne suis pas douce, prince, je suis gentille. » Elle lui sourit et baissa les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il avait toujours son bras sur le sien. « Tu ne vas pas lâcher ma main ? » Elle put sans effort dégager son bras et il lui laissa retourner le sien pour qu'elle y plante l'aiguille.

Encore une fois, c'était en train de se passer, encore une fois l'atmosphère devenait intime et elle ne pouvait l'accepter. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? En disant le mot "_gentille_", ils retournaient en arrière, à leurs jeux d'autrefois, et lui aussi avait sûrement saisi l'idée. Cet homme était non seulement un assassin sans pitié et mille autres choses encore mais il avait été cruel avec elle, la grande Bulma Brief, et il l'avait ridiculisée devant les yeux les plus critiques qu'elle connaissait, les siens. Maintenant qu'elle se sentait des forces nouvelles pour l'affronter et pour lui rendre la pareille, ce maudit Saïyen recommençait à transformer cela, intentionnellement ou non, en un jeu, un jeu privé et intime qui n'appartenait qu'à eux seuls. Le pire était qu'elle l'avait suivi et à son regard, elle comprit que lui aussi avait capté parfaitement ce qui était en train de se passer à nouveau. Encore une fois. Encore une fois. Et elle n'allait pas le permettre. A nouveau, elle changerait de sujet. « Tu dois bien reconnaître que j'ai eu raison de te faire une analyse et donc... » Elle planta l'aiguille et commença à aspirer le sang du Saïyen. Elle continua :

« Tu pourras savoir si tu es contaminé ou non par... »

« Tu l'as déjà dit. » Il lui coupa la parole sans détourner le regard.

_"Merde, merde, merde !",_ se dit-elle sans lever les yeux vers lui. « Je l'ai déjà dit ? » Au moins, elle avait pu contrôler sa voix et sa toux, alors tout n'était pas perdu. Elle aurait dû attaquer mais elle ne savait pas comment. Pas encore.

« C'est ce que j'ai dit. », répondit-il.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? » Peut-être qu'au moins avec un jeu de mots elle arriverait à lui faire perdre cette expression imperturbable.

« Que tu l'as déjà dit. »

« Tu as dit que je l'ai déjà dit ? » L'inspiration profonde qu'il prit, réussit à la faire sourire.

Il savait que sous son hyperbolique chevelure, elle s'amusait de ce bavardage idiot. Il ne supportait pas qu'elle fasse cela avec lui. C'était un jeu ridicule qui ne faisait que le déconcerter. Jusqu'à ce moment il avait réussi à recommencer à s'amuser avec elle et la jeune femme avait tout gâché avec son stupide défi sémantique. En prenant une aussi forte respiration, l'arôme qu'elle dégageait le pénétra jusqu'aux os. Il la vit se lever et ranger l'échantillon de sang dans une éprouvette. Sans le regarder, elle ramassait tout diligemment. Peut-être qu'il ferait bien de vite s'en aller. Ou peut-être que non. Il resta assis à l'étudier minutieusement. « Tu n'as pas mis de gants. », dit-il finalement.

Bulma s'arrêta de ranger. Pour obtenir quelque chose ici, elle devrait marcher sur le fil du rasoir. Elle lui sourit : « Tu as peur que je te contamine ? »

Végéta tiqua, détournant le regard. La scientifique semblait encore une fois reprendre confiance en elle. Il lui avait rendu les choses faciles. Curieusement, elle devenait douce alors que cette question n'avait pas précisément été gentille. Où voulait-elle en venir ? La jeune femme se mit à approcher de lui une machine de laquelle sortaient une infinité de câbles blancs terminés par des sortes d'autocollants.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le voir rester là, assis, lui laissait comprendre qu'il était au moins curieux de ce qu'elle faisait. Ce n'était pas son plan final mais pour parvenir à ses fins et en plus terminer l'analyse, elle profiterait de ce que le Saïyen semblait déconcerté. Dans le cas contraire, il se serait levé et serait parti. S'il fallait qu'elle soit _douce_, elle le serait. « Je vais te faire l'étude neuronale. » Elle se corrigea instantanément : « Tu me laisses te la faire ? »

« Je t'ai dit que... » Maintenant, c'est lui qui se corrigeait : « Je t'ai déjà expliqué que non. »

« Et alors pourquoi tu restes assis ici ? » Il n'y avait pas une pique de gêne dans sa question. Le ton continuait à être doux et enfonçait le clou des phrases de leur précédente discussion. La référence à la gentillesse, sa façon de lui demander ce qu'il faisait encore là... Il n'y avait pas de doute. L'intime recommençait à les entourer. Malgré cela, il se leva et elle l'imita. Il pensait s'en aller de là mais la scientifique fut plus rapide. « S'il te plaît. » Et elle recommença à lui sourire.

« Non. » Ça devenait absurde. Il avait refusé mais il ne faisait toujours aucun mouvement vers la sortie. Pourquoi ne s'en allait-il pas ?

« S'il te plaît. », répéta la jeune femme.

C'était la première fois qu'elle lui demandait quelque chose ainsi sans le lui ordonner ou sans passer un marché. Il avait la même sensation que lorsqu'il était revenu de son périple dans l'espace et qu'il l'avait suivie jusqu'à la chambre. Et comme cette fois-là, avant même qu'il s'en rende compte, il lui obéissait déjà : il retourna s'asseoir dans la chaise et elle se pencha sur lui pour scotcher tous ces autocollants sur sa tête.

« Eh bien, tu as un front très grand. »

« Et c'est maintenant que tu le remarques ? » La voir penchée sur lui commençait à être le plus perturbant dans tout ça. Même davantage que le fait qu'il ait accepté sa demande de lui faire des tests. Il étudia les formes de la femme de près. « Le front large est une particularité de la famille royale de la planète Végéta. »

« Tu ressembles à ton père ? »

« Je ne sais pas. », mentit-il avant d'ajouter avec indifférence : « Je ne me souviens pas de lui. »

« Tu ne l'as pas connu ? », lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui et en mettant en marche l'ordinateur de la machine.

« Tu as deux minutes. », asséna Végéta en regardant de côté.

« Ce sera suffisant. », lança Bulma en devinant l'insinuation et souriant encore une fois.

Tout cela ne cadrait pas. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle ne lui parlait plus et qu'elle le regardait avec rancœur et maintenant elle était là à lui demander poliment de passer des tests. Elle le faisait pour l'analyse ? Qu'allait-elle apprendre avec ces analyses ? Ils avaient déjà Kakarot pour faire des recherches sur la race des Saïyens. Après une minute, se sentant crispé, il décida de passer à l'offensive. « Tu as déjà oublié ta colère ? »

_"Il passe à l'attaque."_, se dit Bulma. Il se fatiguait sûrement de la voir si douce. _"Tu n'y arriveras pas, prince."_, se répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois dans sa tête. « Ma colère ? », dit-elle tout haut tout en s'ordonnant intérieurement de ne pas tousser.

« Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, humaine, je ne suis pas ton fiancé. »

Là, oui, elle le regarda avec un soupçon de méchanceté. Elle se réjouit de le voir là avec tous ces sparadraps sur la tête avec son éternel air furieux. Elle le trouva drôle et sa rancune s'envola à l'instant. Elle put à nouveau se concentrer et répondit : « Oui, je suis arrivée à une conclusion. » Elle se leva pour s'approcher de lui et commença à lui retirer les câbles.

« Ah oui ? » Cela l'intriguait et l'amusait. « Laquelle ? », demanda-t-il alors qu'elle recommençait à se tenir dangereusement près de lui.

« Eh bien, c'était une conclusion assez évidente à laquelle j'étais arrivée mais la dernière fois, je m'étais tellement laissée emporter que je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point la réponse était claire. » Elle baissa les yeux pour croiser son regard. « Cristalline. » Et elle continua à lui enlever les sparadraps.

« La réponse à quoi ? » Ce n'était pas son genre de se montrer énigmatique. Peut-être qu'elle commençait vraiment à se contrôler. Il se mit encore plus sur ses gardes. Et si son plan était de le rendre fou ? Rien que d'y penser, un éclat de rire sourd, comme étouffé, le secoua. Elle était futée mais aussi sauvage et indomptable. Elle le lui avait prouvé des centaines de fois. Mais il était vrai que si elle ne répondait pas directement à la question, c'est peut-être parce qu'elle avait quelque chose en tête. Il contracta ses muscles à l'idée d'être tombé dans un piège.

« Tu vois, je me demandais pourquoi tu avais fait une chose pareille puisqu'en fin de compte, nous ne sommes que des terriens, pas vrai ? » Elle retourna ses yeux sur ses obscures prunelles et les remonta à nouveau pour lui enlever les derniers adhésifs. « Ça t'est bien égal que Yamcha et moi soyons fâchés ou en train de traverser une crise, ce que tu avais remarqué, alors je te pose la question : tu l'as fait uniquement pour te distraire ? »

« N'en doute pas une seconde. » Et il était sûr que c'était la raison. Encore une fois, elle baissa le regard avant de le remonter.

« Oui, que tu sois un sadique est la raison la plus évidente mais pourquoi te fatiguer avec ça ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait te comporter comme ça juste à ce moment et jouir de ta victoire ? » Le haussement de ses sourcils, lui fit comprendre qu'il était troublé. Même lui, n'avait sûrement pas pensé à ça.

« J'aime gagner en tout, femme, même s'il s'agit de toi et de tes stupides jeux. » Avec cette phrase, il avouait que leurs jeux à tous les deux étaient aussi amusants pour lui que pour elle. L'intimité les entourait depuis longtemps et ce n'était pas lui qui allait nier l'évidence.

La jeune femme sourit légèrement. Le prince commençait à attaquer et il n'y avait qu'une raison pour cela. « Et moi, j'aime gagner contre toi. », ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant enfin de lui. Elle se rassit en laissant les câbles sur la table et lâcha les adhésifs. « Mais toi, pourquoi ? Je ne suis qu'une simple humaine, une méprisable et répugnante humaine, non ? »

Ses questions commençaient à le mettre mal à l'aise. Bien sûr qu'elle était une humaine, mais elle n'était pas une simple humaine, même s'il ne le lui dirait jamais et ne croyait pas que ce soit nécessaire. Elle pouvait être beaucoup de choses mais sûrement pas simple. Que la jeune femme ouvre la boîte aux évidences était indubitablement inquiétant et mettait au grand jour de nombreuses contradictions et doutes dont lui-même ne s'était pas aperçu.

« Oui, tu l'es. »

La scientifique ne semblait pas vexée le moins du monde par son affirmation. « Alors pourquoi aimes-tu gagner contre moi ? »

Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre. « Parce que je m'ennuie, et ça suffit avec ces bêtises. » Il se leva, prêt à sortir une bonne fois pour toutes.

« Tu attaques toujours quand tu te sens menacé, Végéta, pourquoi as-tu été aussi cruel avec moi alors que tu ne l'avais jamais été avant ? »

« Mais tu ne te tais donc jamais ? » Il était visible que non et aussi que tout cela était en train de l'énerver. » « Arrête de dire des stupidités, humaine, je t'ai déjà menacée de mort et soit sûre que... »

« Pourquoi t'es-tu acharné sur moi ce soir-là ? » Elle gardait son calme alors qu'elle le voyait marcher d'un pas ferme vers la porte.

Le prince se retourna, excédé. « Parce que tu me dégoûtes ! Toi et cet imbécile, vous me dégoûtez et m'ennuyez ! C'est pour ça, humaine ! » Il ne comprenait pas pour quelles raisons cette femme l'avait irrité et mis mal à l'aise. Si elle avait l'intention de lui faire admettre qu'il y avait entre eux une intimité distincte à sa cruauté latente, elle se trompait lourdement.

« Tu vois ? Tu attaques. », s'exclama Bulma, enfin soulagée. « Je ne suis pas la seule à être prévisible, Végéta. » et elle croisa les bras en souriant.

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Elle avait fait tout cela pour se venger de l'humiliation qu'elle avait subie lors de leur précédente dispute. Elle était fatigante et démoniaquement rusée. Il allait se tourner pour lui lancer une dernière chose mais la jeune femme le devança, réussissant à lui refaire prendre pied au milieu de toute cette confusion.

« Tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais, que je te déteste. »

Il lui jeta un dernier regard. Elle était toujours dangereusement tranquille. Il fallait qu'il l'accepte ! Cette fois, c'était elle qui avait gagné. « Eh bien, garde bien ce sentiment, femme, c'est la seule chose cohérente que tu aies dans ta petite tête bleue. »

.

o-o-o-o

.

Durant la semaine suivante, ils se virent à peine. Bulma avait décidé enfin de se reposer et même si elle passait toutes ses journées à la maison, elle n'échangeait pas une parole avec le Saïyen. Un matin, elle prenait un repos bien mérité assise confortablement dans le fauteuil du salon en feuilletant une revue. Elle avait beau essayer de se libérer de ses inquiétudes et d'oublier tout ce qui l'entourait, l'idée des cyborgs et de ne pas pouvoir trouver la cachette secrète de leur créateur lui martelait le cerveau. Il faudrait qu'elle demande vite à son père s'il avait eu des résultats dans sa recherche du docteur Maki Gero car elle avait beau enquêter, on aurait dit que cet homme s'était volatilisé. Ses pensées furent interrompues par sa mère, qui apportait un plateau de petits gâteaux suivie par son père qui arriva en parlant de Végéta et du mal qu'il se donnait dans la chambre de gravité.

« Ah ! Je suis fatigué ! », s'exclama son père en entrant au salon en s'étirant. « Je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi fou que ce Végéta. »

Elle ignora les divagations de sa mère qui prétendait que sa fille était vexée que Yamcha et le prince ne fassent pas attention à elle, en entendant nommer le Saïyen. « Hein ? » _"Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il a recommencé à s'adresser directement à mon père que je n'entends plus parler de lui ?"_, se demanda-t-elle.

« Il est si fou qu'il s'enferme dans la chambre de gravité à trois cents fois la gravité terrestre et il ne fait que me demander de nouvelles machines pour s'entraîner. » L'explication était aussi dirigée à sa femme qui s'affairait à ranger les petits gâteaux sur un plateau et à servir du thé bouillant dans leurs tasses.

« Ça ne me surprend pas. », répliqua Bulma, distraite. « C'est un maniaque de la guerre. », ajouta-t-elle, vexée.

« Ne dis pas de mal de lui. Moi, je le trouve charmant. », répliqua sa mère en souriant.

« Maman. » Son mari comprit de quoi il s'agissait : sa femme essayait à nouveau d'attirer l'attention de sa fille sur le prince. Ils étaient ensemble depuis si longtemps qu'il la connaissait à la perfection. Cela lui parut amusant, comme tout ce qu'elle faisait, et il joua le jeu : « Je croyais que Goku était ton préféré, tu as changé d'avis ? »

« Goku aussi est un homme merveilleux mais Végéta... » Et elle recommença à en faire des tonnes pour le plus grand plaisir de son mari. « Il a un petit air mystérieux qui le rend irrésistible, son corps est très athlétique et il a l'air intelligent, dommage qu'il soit si seul et qu'il n'arrête jamais de s'entraîner... »

Sa fille la regarda pensive. _"Elle croit vraiment m'influencer avec ça ?"_ Et pour couronner le tout, sa mère lança une dernière phrase encore plus déconcertante : « Je sais ce que je vais faire ! Je vais l'inviter à dîner avec moi. »

Son père et elle la regardèrent quelques secondes. Le scientifique ne put se retenir de rire et ils s'assirent pour prendre le thé ensemble.

« Mais maman ! Je me demande d'où je tiens mon bon sens ! », s'exclama Bulma, furieuse.

« J'espère juste que tu ne recommenceras pas à dire des choses pareilles devant Yamcha ! »

Son père parvint à retrouver son calme : « Ah, ma fille, au sujet de Yamcha, il m'a dit qu'il s'entraînerait derrière la maison. » Il prit un petit gâteau à la menthe. « Apparemment, il ne veut pas croiser notre invité, non ? »

« Ils ne s'entendent pas très bien, effectivement. » Bulma suivit l'exemple de son père et prit un autre gâteau. « Papa, tu ne veux vraiment pas que je t'aide avec les robots de combat ? Je ne fais rien ici. »

« Non, ma fille, je crois que je commence à prendre le coup de main avec tes petites merveilles. »

« Le coup de main ? Tu veux dire qu'il les a cassés plusieurs fois sans que j'en sois informée ? », demanda-t-elle, en colère et craignant le pire.

« Eh bien, c'est vrai qu'il a passé toute la semaine à les casser. »

Cela fit bondir encore plus la jeune femme : « Toute la semaine ? »

« Oui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais il s'entraîne beaucoup plus rudement qu'il y a quelques temps. »

« Il n'a pas intérêt à casser ma chambre de gravité, ce petit prétentieux ! » Et elle mordit avec énergie dans la petite douceur sucrée. « Au fait, papa, avons-nous avancé dans la recherche du docteur ? »

« Eh bien, non, ma fille. », répondit-il en regardant le plafond, concentré. « Le problème c'est que personne ne peut me dire quelque chose de concret. »

« Tu dois insister, papa. », lui demanda sa fille. « Je suis sûre que tes contacts peuvent te dire quelque chose sur la cachette de ce... »

Elle ne put continuer. Pendant plusieurs secondes, une terrible explosion secoua les fondations de la maison et projeta en l'air les gâteaux qui finirent par s'écraser sur leurs visages. L'amplitude fut telle qu'ils craignirent le pire. Ses parents se regardèrent mutuellement avant de tourner tous les deux leurs regards vers leur fille, qui bondit sur ses pieds comme mue par un ressort.

« Végéta ! », cria Bulma, en sentant un pincement à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Et elle partit comme une flèche vers le jardin.

Elle resta calme un instant en voyant la cause de ce bruit retentissant. Un nuage de poussière sortait de la chambre de gravité déchirée en deux et s'élançait vers le ciel. La partie supérieure de la machine ronde avait disparue. Elle avait tout simplement été pulvérisée et la moitié inférieure était appuyée sur la rampe. « Végéta ! » Et elle se mit à courir désespérée vers le vaisseau.

« Bulma, que s'est-il passé ? » C'était Yamcha qui courrait à ses côtés. Elle n'eut pas un regard pour lui.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant la mer de décombres dispersés sur le sol, l'air était pratiquement irrespirable. On ne voyait nulle part de trace du prince. Elle se baissa sans trop savoir quoi faire. Elle réagit en réalisant la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire à cet instant : elle commença à le chercher anxieusement entre les amas de métal et les restes de béton qu'on apercevait car l'explosion avait soulevé le sol des alentours. « Non, non... », murmurait-elle effrayée. « Il ne peut pas... il ne peut pas... »

« Je savais que ça arriverait, c'était beaucoup trop risqué comme entraînement. », s'exclama le guerrier.

Mais Bulma semblait indifférente aux paroles de son fiancé. Désespérant de le retrouver, de voir sa chevelure hérissée apparaître au milieu de ce désastre, elle s'affairait à dégager des gravas et des débris. Il était encore difficile de respirer sur le lieu de cette catastrophe. Elle était sur le point de crier à Yamcha de l'aider quand elle entendit un bruit provoqué, un son discordant au milieu de ce désastre. Elle regarda vers le fond, d'où provenait le bruit et une main défiante et théâtrale, comme l'essence de cet homme maudit qui la faisait presque mourir d'angoisse sur place, apparut au milieu du béton et des boulons. Sous le choc, elle en tomba à la renverse sur Yamcha qui sursauta également. La main se transforma en bras sanglant suivi par le corps meurtri du prince, qui se dressa, endolori et provoquant, entre les décombres.

« J'ai crû que tu étais mort ! », bredouilla la scientifique.

« Bien sûr que non ! », réussit à lui répondre enfin le Saïyen. Il se mit à grand peine debout et l'observa entre les ténèbres.

Bulma soupira. Le pire était passé. Il n'était pas mort et comme on pouvait le craindre, il revenait à la vie avec le désir de lutter contre elle. Puisqu'il était en vie et conscient, il n'allait pas s'en tirer sans écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire : « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec tes stupides entraînements, hein ? Tu as failli détruire ma maison ! »

Cela parut amuser Végéta car il esquissa un sourire. La raison en était évidente : même si cette voix stridente était tout sauf ce qu'il désirait entendre, le naturel bruyant de la jeune femme reprenait le dessus. Il était sur le point de lui répondre quand il perdit l'équilibre et tomba comme une masse sur le côté.

« Végéta ! », s'exclama Bulma en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son petit ami. Elle sauta entre les décombres pour soulever le corps du guerrier et le soutenir contre elle.

« Arrête... Tu me déranges. », dit le prince, entrouvrant les yeux et la trouvant là qui le soutenait entre ses bras. « Tu m'empêches de suivre mon entraînement, il faut... il faut que je continue. » Il sentit une douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine et ferma les yeux de douleur.

« Mais quel entraînement ? Tu viens de te blesser, tu ne peux pas continuer ! » Cela lui parut incroyable que le guerrier veuille continuer ses exercices. Visiblement, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la gravité de son état à cause de son obsession à vouloir être le meilleur. Ou bien alors cela lui était égal, chose qui fit frissonner Bulma.

« Ce ne sont que de simples égratignures, rien de grave. » Il voulut donner du poids à sa phrase mais la douleur obligea son visage à se tordre de douleur. Elle le regardait étonnée. « Je suis un guerrier de l'espace, le plus puissant de l'Univers, je dois continuer à m'entraîner pour devenir plus fort que Kakarot... »

Bulma trouva tout cela absurde et s'émut de voir cet homme s'obstiner au péril de sa vie dans sa quête insensée. Ce n'était pas le moment de crier : « Tout va bien, Végéta... », commença-t-elle à lui murmurer tout en passant _doucement_ sa main sur sa poitrine, « Tu peux dire toutes les bêtises que tu voudras mais à partir de maintenant, tu vas faire ce que je te dis. »

« Je n'ai... », commença à répondre le Saïyen. C'était comme s'il refusait d'arrêter de se battre même à l'article de la mort. « Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une femme ! », et il essaya de se lever mais la douleur et le poids de son corps eurent raison de lui. Il s'écroula sur le sol inconscient.

« Végéta ! » Ce furent les derniers sons qu'il entendit avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

.

o-o-o-o

.

« Yamcha ! », cria Bulma, exaspérée. « Yamcha ! Aide-moi ! », s'exclamait sa fiancée penchée sur le prince. « Végéta ! Végéta, s'il te plaît, réveille-toi ! » Elle secouait son corps totalement inerte.

« Végéta, réveille-toi, réveille-toi... », répétait-elle encore et encore.

Elle leva les yeux, étourdie. Voyant son petit ami toujours planté là avec les yeux écarquillés, elle ne put que lui crier :

« Yamcha ! Aide-moi, nom d'un chien ! »

« Hein ? » Son petit ami était enfin sortit de ses divagations. « Oui, j'arrive. » Et il s'approcha du corps inerte du prince que Bulma essayait de soulever sans beaucoup de succès.

« Il faut qu'on le porte à l'intérieur, il faut qu'on le porte à l'intérieur. », répétait sans cesse la jeune femme en passant le bras du Saïyen par dessus son épaule.

« Je peux le transporter seul. », répondit son petit ami en passant l'autre bras du Saïyen autour de son cou.

« Non, je viens avec toi. » Et elle se mit à marcher en supportant une partie du poids du guerrier. « Végéta, tu m'entends ? Tu m'entends, Végéta ? »

« Bulma, calme-toi, il s'est juste évanoui. »

« Que je me calme ? Que je me calme ? » Ils stoppèrent leur progression brusquement. « Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors qu'il est mourant ? Il a sûrement des milliers de lésions internes, Yamcha ! »

« Ma petite fille, que s'est-t-il passé ? » Ses parents arrivaient sur la vieille bicyclette du scientifique.

« Oh ! J'ai le vertige ! » Sa mère était en train de se recoiffer après être descendue de la bicyclette quand elle vit le corps évanoui de son invité entre les deux jeunes gens. « Végéta ! »

« Maman, fais chauffer de l'eau et apporte des serviettes au salon. », ordonna sa fille en se remettant en marche tout en portant avec son fiancé le corps inerte du prince. « Papa... »

Son père avait déjà pris la direction du laboratoire. « Je vais appeler le docteur Maish. »

.

o-o-o-o

.

« Ce n'était pas prudent de l'avoir déplacé du lieu de l'accident. », déclara le médecin dans le couloir.

« Je sais, Maish, mais ma fille l'avait déjà soulevé avant que j'arrive, elle était très anxieuse. », expliqua Monsieur Brief en regardant à travers la petite lucarne qui donnait sur l'intérieur de la chambre.

« Pauvre Végéta, pauvre Végéta... », répétait sa femme agrippée à son mouchoir.

Le médecin regarda avec intérêt son ami qui observait imperturbable à travers la vitre de la petite chambre d'ami. « Ses lésions sont très graves, il a une contusion cérébrale... » Il se concentra sur les feuilles qu'il avait à la main dont une série de graphiques inintelligibles. « Sans parler du poumon et du foie perforés, bien que les dernières analyses montrent que sa capacité de régénération cellulaire est beaucoup plus rapide que la normale... » Il remarqua comme le scientifique se tourna vers lui en entendant cela. Il était clair qu'il n'allait rien lui dire au sujet du patient qui gisait sur ce lit mais il croyait nécessaire de lui préciser quelque chose : « Il existe des rumeurs qui prétendent que vous donnez asile à des personnages étranges dans votre enceinte, Brief, il fallait que je te le dise. », déclara-t-il, en étudiant son ancien camarade de classe. L'humeur sérieuse du scientifique tellement contraire à sa nature, toujours joviale et accessible, ne laissait aucun doute. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais que je suis muet comme une tombe. », décréta finalement le médecin avec un sourire sincère, se déclarant vaincu. Ses doutes n'auraient pas de réponse et il l'accepta.

« Je sais, Maish, c'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé. », dit solennellement Monsieur Brief avant de s'approcher du docteur et de lui tendre la main. « Merci pour tout, pour ta rapidité, pour ton matériel médical, pour ta gentillesse et surtout pour ta discrétion. » Et il ajouta en changeant son expression sérieuse contre une beaucoup plus habituelle : « J'espère te voir ce week-end au club de golf et prendre ma revanche, hein ? »

« Pauvre Végéta, pauvre Végéta... »

« C'est ce que nous verrons, mon ami. » Et il sourit avant de tout de suite se retourner pour dire au revoir à la femme de son collègue et avancer dans le couloir, se perdant en cherchant la sortie.

« Pauvre Végéta, pauvre Végéta... »

« Chérie, entrons et voyons si nous pouvons enfin faire entendre raison à Bulma pour qu'elle laisse une infirmière de confiance s'occuper de lui. »

.

o-o-o-o

.

« Servez-m'en un autre. »

« Vous voulez que je vous laisse la bouteille ? »

Il ne réfléchit pas. Il avait déjà pris trois whisky et il avait décidé de boire toute la nuit sans s'arrêter alors il acquiesça et s'en empara pour se servir un autre verre.

Il avait beau demander à son cerveau d'arrêter de ruminer, la scène à laquelle il avait assistée ne laissait aucun doute. Ce maudit Saïyen avait ensorcelé sa fiancé. En fait, tout était très logique. Bulma avait toujours été une fille attirée par les hommes perdus et les causes perdues en général. Elle avait commencé avec tous ces animaux qu'elle ramenait à la maison et même avec lui quand ils s'étaient connus, presque quinze ans auparavant. _"J'aurais dû le voir venir depuis le début."_, se dit-il. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Il était mort quand elle avait eu l'idée géniale de l'inviter à cohabiter avec elle. _"Cohabiter"_, se répéta-t-il en essayant de bien l'assimiler. Comment peut-on cohabiter avec un tel sauvage ? Il soupira, attristé. _"Bulma, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?"_ Elle avait toujours été une femme spéciale, différente des autres. Elle était très intelligente, elle s'en vantait autant que de sa beauté. Il rit tout bas en se souvenant de leur rencontre et de la façon dont elle l'avait aidé à surmonter sa peur chronique des femmes.

L'expérience lui avait tellement plu qu'ensuite, il avait pris goût à être avec d'autres femmes. "_Des bêtises !"_, se justifia-t-il, _"il n'y a qu'elle qui compte, depuis toujours."_ Et vraiment il en était convaincu. Dans leur relation, ils avaient connus des hauts et des bas mais ça... _"Cette fois, c'est différent."_ Il posa le verre sur la table. « Maudit Végéta ! », s'exclama-t-il tout haut sans faire attention aux autres clients, plutôt rares à cette heure de la nuit, qui le regardaient déconcertés.

Il se rappelait parfaitement la première fois où il avait remarqué quelque chose. C'était une des nombreuses fois où elle était restée à regarder les étoiles. Il se remit à sourire parce qu'il avait été jaloux de Goku, _"de Goku !"_. Pourtant ce n'était pas à son ami qu'elle pensait quand elle sortait sur le balcon. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer que c'était celui qui était responsable de sa mort, _de la mort de son fiancé, _qui la lui avait volée ?

Si au moins il avait pu l'affronter d'égal à égal, les choses auraient été différentes, mais non, il avait fallu qu'elle choisisse le second homme le plus puissant de tout l'Univers. _"Bien sûr que non ! Elle n'allait pas choisir n'importe qui, non, le deuxième... Et ce n'est pas moi le premier !"_, s'attrista-t-il. Jamais il n'avait vu sa petite amie aussi douce que ce matin alors qu'elle parlait à un Végéta blessé. Jamais. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait compris la vérité. Il l'avait perdue. « J'aurais dû le pulvériser à l'instant. », murmura-t-il en prenant une gorgée dans son verre. Mais il n'était pas comme ça. Il n'était pas un lâche qui profitait de la faiblesse d'un ennemi à terre. « Lui l'aurait fait mais pas moi. », se convainquit-il. Après l'avoir porté à l'intérieur, il était resté comme un idiot à regarder sa petite amie laver tout le corps de ce crétin avec un soin exquis tout en donnant des ordres contradictoires à ses parents et à lui-même pour qu'ils l'aident. « Mais c'est un assassin ! », s'exclama-t-il en frappant le comptoir du bar.

« Eh, l'ami ! » C'était le serveur qui l'appelait de l'autre bout du bar. « Calmez-vous, vous voulez bien ? » Il était en pleine discussion avec un client loin de lui.

Il ne pouvait pas se calmer. Il ne voulait pas se calmer. Tellement de choses tournoyaient dans sa tête qu'il fallait qu'il en sorte. Il se tâta les poches. Il sortit son portefeuille et y trouva un numéro de téléphone. Il saisit son portable, soupira lentement avant de passer à l'acte. Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne le faisait plus, il s'en était fait la promesse. Finalement, il composa le numéro. « Yuri ? »

.

o-o-o-o

.

« Bulma, ma petite fille... », commença à dire Monsieur Brief.

« Le docteur Maish est déjà parti ? », demanda sa fille sans se tourner vers eux.

« Oui, ma petite chérie, il vient de s'en aller. » La mère de la scientifique observait sa fille, assise là, au chevet du prince. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté depuis l'accident, même pas quand le médecin l'avait examiné. Elle était restée là à tout contrôler, réussissant même à mettre le docteur Maish mal à l'aise de voir son travail sous autant de surveillance.

« Bulma... » Cette fois, c'était son père qui essayait de la convaincre. « Il est très tard, il faut que tu te reposes ou au moins que tu manges quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? » La jeune femme était distraite. « Ah, oui, je descends tout de suite, papa. »

« Nous devrions engager une infirmière, je connais des gens de confiance dans cette branche. » Il était persuadé que Bulma refuserait vu son comportement jusqu'à présent mais il fallait qu'il le tente.

« Non, non. » Leur fille ne les regardait toujours pas. « Je m'en chargerai, nous n'avons pas besoin d'employer quelqu'un. »

« Mais, ma petite, ses lésions sont graves et tu n'es pas une spécialis... »

« Non. », dit d'un ton tranchant la jeune femme en tournant légèrement la tête. « Papa, n'insiste pas, je le ferai, n'en parlons plus. »

Ses parents se regardèrent, le visage grave. Ce fut sa mère qui prit la décision : « Alors tu devras descendre manger quelque chose, ma puce, tu ne pourras pas lui donner les soins médicaux dont il a besoin si tu es fatiguée et à bout de force, n'est-ce pas ?

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, la scientifique parut convaincue: « Tu as raison. »

Les Brief se lancèrent un regard du coin de l'œil, soulagés. Ils avaient au moins obtenus une partie de ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Maintenant, ils tournèrent à nouveau leur regard vers le corps blessé du guerrier.

« Pauvre Végéta, nous ferions mieux de le laisser se reposer. », déclara la blonde.

« C'est un miracle qu'il ait survécu à un tel accident, je me demande comment il a fait. », dit le scientifique. D'après ce que lui avait dit son ami, les lésions étaient gravissimes et si le blessé avait été un simple humain, il y aurait laissé sa vie.

« Ces guerriers de l'espace sont vraiment surprenants. », déclara-t-il.

« Pauvre Végéta... », répéta sa femme avant de s'en retourner suivie par son mari.

Bulma se leva pour les accompagner. Elle mangerait et remonterait ensuite. Le prince n'avait pas montré un seul signe de conscience de toute cette maudite journée alors elle se dit qu'il ne se passerait sûrement rien en son absence. A peine fut-elle sur ses pieds pour sortir qu'un murmure rauque et douloureux la fit renoncer à son idée.

« Ka... Kakarot. »

.

o-o-o-o

.

« Ka... Kakarot, je serai plus fort que toi. »

Il courrait sans savoir pourquoi. Il aurait pu voler mais malgré tout il préférait courir et sentir son poids sur ses jambes. Tout était obscur et il ne ressentait que le besoin de courir, courir et encore courir au milieu des ténèbres. Il était épuisé mais malgré tout, il continuait. Des nuages sinistres, des rayons aveuglants et des tentacules apparurent, voulant bloquer son avancée, mais il ne renoncerait jamais. Chaque fois qu'il se trouvait perdu dans cette pénombre, il se surprenait à faire cela, comme si au bout de ce parcours aussi inconnu pour lui que banal, se trouvaient toutes les réponses.

Mais cela ne se passait pas ainsi. Cela ne se passait jamais ainsi. Kakarot était de nouveau là, de dos à le regarder comme ce qu'il était : un prétentieux, inaccessible en apparence, qui le défiait de son stupide regard hautain. Il prit appui pour lui porter un coup mais ce dernier disparut. Il se volatilisait toujours. Toujours. Constamment, ce troisième classe lui échappait et il ne parvenait pas à lutter contre lui pour lui faire voir qui était le plus puissant.

Il se retourna, épuisé, s'attendant à le voir à nouveau. Il s'étonna. C'était le garçon mystérieux qui avait supprimé Freezer qui le défiait maintenant. Il n'hésita pas une seconde à l'attaquer. Celui-ci se volatilisa. Il le chercha à sa gauche et à sa droite. _"Un autre Saïyen, il est un autre Saïyen."_, se répétait-il, frustré. Une lumière apparut derrière lui. Il se tourna et se retrouva devant les deux protagonistes de son délire. Ils semblaient condescendants, sûrs de leur supériorité et pour le lui prouver encore une fois et lui ôter tout espoir, une aura de feu les entoura. Ils se transformèrent en super-guerriers. Là, devant lui, sans doute pour augmenter sa folie, ils se transformèrent en super-guerriers. Son rêve. Son unique destin. Il fallait qu'il le soit, il fallait qu'il soit le meilleur, il fallait qu'il y arrive. C'était sa destinée. Son seul but. Sa raison d'être. Sa vie. Sa maudite vie. Depuis toujours. Depuis sa naissance. Sa misérable existence.

Et alors, ils s'éloignèrent. Ils le laissèrent seul avec son impuissance, son dégoût, sa révolte, sa haine et son amertume. _"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas être aussi forts qu'eux ? Pourquoi ?"_

La planète Végéta. Mon père._ "Un jour, tu régneras sur les guerriers de l'espace, la race la plus puissante du tout l'Univers."_ Père. Tu n'es pas arrivé à temps. Ce fut ta seule erreur. Vegetaseï. _"Prince Végéta, tu fais partie de l'élite des Saïyens, aussi bien en terme de puissance et de sang royal. Je suis sûr que tu parviendras à devenir le meilleur guerrier de l'espace."_ Tu m'as dit cela, père. Quand tu m'as envoyé vers lui, tu me l'as dit. _"Tu devras grandir, devenir fort et t'entraîner jusqu'à devenir le légendaire super-saïyen."_ Tu le savais. Tu savais que le lézard pouvait faire cela et tu as placé en moi tout ton espoir. Seul le guerrier mythique pouvait le vaincre. Père. C'est ce qui s'est passé. Mais cela n'a pas été moi. Cela n'a pas été moi.

Tu as cru en moi. _"Je suis sûr que tu parviendras à devenir le meilleur guerrier de l'espace."_ C'est mon destin. Mon destin. Je ne peux pas être inférieur à un guerrier de bas rang. « C'est moi, le Saïyen le plus fort de l'Univers ! »

.

o-o-o-o

.

« Ka... Kakarot, un jour, je serai plus fort que toi. »

« Végéta, calme-toi. » Bulma s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Ses parents avaient laissé la porte ouverte pour qu'elle les suive mais elle décida de rester à écouter enfin quelque chose de Végéta. Il délirait. Il n'arrêtait pas de trembler et il s'agitait sur le lit comme s'il se battait contre ses cauchemars. « Végéta, tu m'entends ? »

Elle mit sa main sur son front. Il était brûlant et une sueur froide le recouvrait de la tête aux pieds. Sa fièvre était montée mais le docteur avait spécifié de ne pas lui administrer d'antibiotiques.

« Tu es obsédé par lui, hein ? », lui murmura-t-elle en lui passant une compresse d'eau froide sur la tempe. « Comme ça, tu ne seras jamais heureux. », ajouta-t-elle, accablée, sans quitter le guerrier des yeux.

« Jamais... Jamais tu ne veux m'affronter, maudit ! », prononça le Saïyen entre des gémissements de douleur.

La scientifique soupira en entendant ces mots. « Ça, c'est sûr, tu n'as pas pu régler tes comptes avec Goku pendant tout ce temps. », lui dit-elle, sachant très bien qu'il n'était pas conscient de sa présence. Elle se leva pour changer sa compresse. « Tu sais quoi ? Comme je sais que tu ne peux pas m'entendre, j'en profite pour te dire qu'il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu ne te battes pas contre lui mais je sais bien que je n'aurais aucun problème pour te le dire en... »

« Super-saïyen... super-saïyen... », répéta le Saïyen sans cesser de se retourner dans le lit.

« Tu le seras, tu verras, tu y arriveras. », lui murmura Bulma, consternée, en posant une nouvelle compresse glacée sur son front. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir triste de le voir ainsi, le corps brisé sur le lit et tout ça car il n'arrivait pas à être comme Goku. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre un besoin aussi fort mais apparemment pour lui, c'était extrêmement important, au point qu'il avait failli se tuer pour y arriver.

Elle était sûre qu'il y parviendrait. « Tôt ou tard, toi aussi, tu scintilleras comme de l'or, Végéta, et tu brilleras. » Elle décida de changer les bandes de son bras tâchées de sang séché. Elle prit les ciseaux et les coupa. Elle se releva pour en prendre des neuves. « Je le sais, tu brilleras, tu verras que j'ai raison. », dit-elle en le regardant à nouveau et en se penchant sur lui. Elle commença à l'entourer avec la bande de gaze avec un soin infini. « Si ce gamin venu du futur s'est aussi transformé en super-guerrier, c'est qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il n'y en ait qu'un seul, tu ne crois pas ? », demanda-t-elle, sachant toute réponse impossible.

« C'est mon destin, mon des... mon destin. »

Elle regarda son visage à nouveau. « Ton destin, tu dis ? » Elle eut un sourire amer. « Il n'a pas été généreux avec toi, le destin, non ? » Et elle lui passa sa main libre sur le front. « Tu t'es retrouvé sur La Terre avec nous tous alors tu ne devrais pas trop faire attention à un destin qui s'évertue à t'emmener sur de mauvais chemins. » La compresse recommençait à être chaude et elle s'éloigna de lui pour approcher la bassine d'eau glacée. « Quelle genre de vie as-tu menée, Végéta ? », se demanda-t-elle en mouillant la compresse. Elle se retourna pour le regarder avec inquiétude : « Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à haïr tout et tout le monde ? »

« Père ! », s'exclama le prince dans ses rêves avec plus de force que ses paroles précédentes.

A cet instant, elle s'inquiéta. Elle s'inclina sur lui et vit que tout son visage se plissait plaintivement. La douleur devait être assez forte pour que quelqu'un comme lui se plaigne. Elle passa la compresse sur son visage mais on aurait dit qu'il transpirait sans s'arrêter car un filet d'eau lui tombait sur les joues. « Végéta, tiens bon. », lui murmura Bulma, en essayant d'éponger cette humidité. Soudain, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas de la sueur froide qu'elle essuyait. C'était les larmes du guerrier. Le prince était en train de pleurer.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir vivre assez longtemps pour voir une chose pareille. Qu'arrivait-il à cet homme pour être ainsi ? Qu'avait-il vécu ? Qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête ? Cela ne pouvait pas être de la douleur physique. Elle se sentit anxieuse et surprise. Elle regarda autour d'elle comme si quelqu'un aurait pu observer aussi ce fait insolite. S'il y avait eu une autre personne dans les parages, elle lui aurait arraché les yeux. Personne ne devait voir que Végéta sanglotait. Personne.

« Végéta, calme-toi, calme-toi. » Elle s'approcha davantage pour essuyer son visage et ses cheveux.

« Père, tu me l'avais dit, tu... tu me l'avais dit. »

« Comment ? » Bulma fronça les sourcils en écoutant cela. Il avait prétendu n'avoir pas connu son père. Mais il avait aussi laissé entendre qu'il ne voulait pas parler de lui.

« Tu me l'avais dit... super... super-saïyen... » Et il lança un nouveau cri de douleur.

« Végéta ! » La panique s'empara d'elle. Que lui avait dit son père ? Que le super-guerrier ce devait être lui ?

« Ça n'a pas été moi, père, non... ça n'a pas été moi. » Le prince continuait à délirer.

« Ça n'a pas été toi qui as fait quoi, Végéta ? Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas été ? » La jeune femme, dans son inquiétude, essuyait le visage affligé du guerrier.

« Free... Freezer. »

Et alors elle comprit. Celui qui avait vaincu Freezer avait été Goku, ce même Goku qui s'était transformé en super-guerrier, et pas lui, le Prince des Saïyens, comme cela aurait dû être aux dires de son père. Même si elle n'arriverait sans doute jamais à appréhender toutes les souffrances qu'il avait traversées ou fait subir à d'autres, bien qu'elle ait déjà subi la colère de ce Saïyen, à cet instant, Bulma comprit l'esprit du guerrier qui gisait sur ce lit. Enfin, elle comprenait son fonctionnement, pourquoi il était ainsi. Elle n'arrivait pas à l'assimiler mais les pièces du puzzle commençaient à s'assembler.

« Orgueilleux et têtu prince des Saïyens. », lui murmura Bulma en caressant le bras du guerrier. « C'est pour ça que tu le détestes, pas vrai ? C'est pour ça que tu détestes Goku. » Elle se pencha à nouveau laissant sa main sur celle du prince. « Ça ne te rendra pas heureux, Végéta. » Et elle fixa son regard sur sa main posée sur le bras musclé et blessé.

Après une minute dans cette posture, elle remarqua que le prince s'était calmé. Elle enleva sa main, se releva et s'assit sur la chaise face à la table. Elle était fatiguée et même si elle avait faim, elle préféra rester. En l'observant, elle s'étala sur la table. « Cela ne te rendra pas heureux. », lui murmura-t-elle une dernière fois avant de s'assoupir.

.

o-o-o-o

.

Il ouvrit les yeux en sursaut. La dernière chose dont il se rappelait, c'était d'être incapable de voler et de tomber dans un vide encore plus obscur que ses propres pupilles. C'était encore un autre cauchemar. Il soupira profondément et laissa reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller. Ce n'était pas sa chambre. _"Que s'est-il passé ?"_, se demanda-t-il. Il ne se rappelait de rien, seulement qu'il s'entraînait comme d'habitude avec les robots. Il regarda autour de lui et découvrit la scientifique appuyée sur une table. Elle dormait.

.

o-o-o-o

.

« Tama, que fais-tu là ? »

Son chat grattait la porte de la petite chambre qu'ils avaient réquisitionnée pour le repos et le rétablissement du prince. En se redressant avec le chat dans les bras, il regarda par la petite lucarne de la chambre. Il vit le prince avec les yeux ouverts. Il s'était enfin réveillé. Il allait entrer pour le saluer et prévenir Bulma qu'elle se reposerait mieux dans sa chambre mais il se sentit agrippé par le bras.

« Ne fais pas ça. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Tu as vu comment il la regarde ? Elle doit être endormie parce que sinon il ne le ferait pas. »

Il obtempéra. Il se tourna pour sourire à sa femme.

« Alors tu crois que nous pouvons déjà...? »

Madame Brief s'approcha et jeta un coup d'œil pour voir à travers la petite lucarne.

« Non, mais il n'y en a pas pour longtemps. » Elle lui rendit son sourire et tous les deux s'éloignèrent côte à côte dans le couloir.

« J'espère juste que tu ne te trompes pas, chérie. », lui dit le jovial scientifique.

Sa femme accentua son sourire. « C'est lui, je l'ai su dès la première fois que je l'ai vu, tu le sais, chéri. »

.

o-o-o-o

.

Que faisait-elle là avec lui ? Sa position paraissait inconfortable, pourquoi dormait-elle sur une table à côté de lui ? Il essaya de se redresser mais une douleur intense irradia dans son côté droit, l'empêchant de bouger même d'un centimètre. Au moins, ses bras et ses jambes pouvaient bouger. Il regarda une de ses mains et la vit couverte de bandes de gaze. Immédiatement, il regarda en bas, vers son corps couvert par des couvertures et plus bas, sa poitrine entourée de bandelettes. Que s'était-il passé ? Il tenta à nouveau de se relever. Impossible. Il dût se retenir de gémir tout haut pour que personne ne l'entende se plaindre. Il ne l'avait jamais fait et il ne le ferait pas maintenant malgré la gravité de ses blessures.

Tout était silencieux. Il semblait faire nuit même s'il ne pouvait pas apercevoir le ciel parce que les persiennes étaient baissées et les lumières allumées. Il était clair qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave, la chambre de gravité avaient sûrement dû finir par exploser sous l'effet de sa force. _"Oui, c'est ce qui a dû se passer."_, se dit-il en souriant. Il voulut se souvenir mais il ne se rappelait de rien. Cela le surprit. Habituellement, il se souvenait de tout, même du moment de sa mort, alors malgré la gravité de son état, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son esprit avait effacé cet instant. Il tourna à nouveau les yeux sur sa droite.

_Mais pourquoi est-elle là en train de dormir ? Elle était inquiète ? Pourquoi ? Si j'étais vraiment mort, cela aurait résolu beaucoup de problèmes pour elle._ Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et il fixa les yeux sur le mur en face de lui. Il aurait pu mourir en s'entraînant ? _"Quel déshonneur !"_, s'exclama-t-il intérieurement. Il recommença à l'observer.

La scientifique avait la bouche entrouverte mais à sa grande joie, elle ne ronflait pas. _"Tant mieux, elle ronfle comme un animal de compagnie."_, se dit-il, amusé, en se rappelant que tous les matins à l'aube, quand il passait devant la porte de sa chambre pour descendre les escaliers, il l'entendait ronfler depuis le couloir. Il n'avait jamais rencontré de femme qui ronflait. _"Femme bizarre..."_, pensa-t-il. Aucun doute là-dessus, elle était insolite sous toutes ses facettes. Ses cheveux, son odeur, ses yeux. Maintenant, ils étaient clos mais s'il existait une définition du bleu, c'était là qu'elle se trouvait. Sur le moment, il pensa la réveiller pour lui poser des questions mais il écarta cette idée. Il la laisserait dormir. _"Après tout, c'est elle qui a choisi de dormir ici, non ?"_ Si elle se réveillait avec un torticolis, cela pourrait être amusant. Elle lui crierait dessus, évidemment, elle le lui ferait payer même s'il se retrouvait presque invalide. _"Ah, que je suis fatigué."_, s'exclama-t-il intérieurement.

_Pourquoi est-elle là ? Est-elle vraiment inquiète ? Alors est-ce qu'elle est effectivement gentille sans arrière-pensée ? Elle s'occupe de moi ? Mais pourquoi ? _Comme s'il n'avait pas assez d'interrogations dans sa vie, maintenant cette femme se posait devant lui. Ça ne pouvait pas être seulement de la gentillesse. _"Alors pour quoi ?"_

Une seule personne dans sa vie s'était occupée de lui et à son avis, elle ne l'avait pas fait de façon tout à fait désintéressée : Nappa. Cependant, il y avait une grande différence entre son vassal et cette femme : Nappa s'occupait de lui car il le craignait, il connaissait sa force et était en plus un sujet Saïyen. Il avait toujours su que l'enthousiasme du Saïyen chauve pour sa personne était feint. Il était mû par la peur. Il dissimulait sa soumission sous une fausse servilité et sous engagement envers la royauté de son peuple. Nappa était un simple lâche mais elle ? Elle ne le craignait pas et n'était pas un de ses sujets. _"Alors pourquoi ?"_

_"Est-ce que cette femme croit vraiment que si elle se montre gentille, je ne détruirai pas sa planète ?" _ Il grogna. Il détestait les hypocrites. Il fronça les sourcils car quelque chose ne cadrait pas. "_Elle dort, elle ne sait pas que je suis réveillé et que je l'observe."_

Quelle probabilité y avait-il pour qu'elle agisse ainsi intentionnellement, pour qu'elle se soit endormie sur la table et qu'en plus il se soit réveillé pour la découvrir exactement comme elle l'avait prévu ? Elle ne savait pas combien de temps cela prendrait alors la probabilité était d'une sur mille. Même elle, elle ne pouvait pas être aussi tordue. _"Malédiction, alors pourquoi ?"_

Des disputes. Il n'avait eu avec elle que des disputes terribles et il s'était dévoilé dans toute sa rudesse et lui avait montré ce que c'était que de l'héberger ici, et malgré tout, elle l'avait poursuivi durant les premiers mois avant qu'il ne vole le vaisseau pour aller dans l'espace. Il était évident qu'elle le faisait pour le contrôler mais d'autres fois, elle s'était approchée sans qu'il n'y ait d'autre personne à protéger de lui. Plus tard, elle avait arrêté de le faire après cette altercation bizarre dans la cuisine. Il sourit à nouveau._ "Elle est folle, c'est la seule raison, comme une authentique comète errante."_

A cet instant, il plissa à nouveau le front. Elle était fêlée, oui, mais même les fous avaient leurs raisons pour réaliser leurs actes, illogiques aux yeux des autres. Quelque chose provoquait ces attitudes absurdes. Tout au long de sa vie, il avait connu des femmes qui le harcelaient car il était l'héritier de la race la plus puissante de l'Univers même si sa planète et tous ses sujets avaient été anéantis. Et c'était pour la légende des Saïyens, l'espèce supérieure, le sommet de l'évolution universelle. Il était le seul en vie et un Prince, en plus, descendant direct des protagonistes et vainqueurs des mythiques guerres spatiales que beaucoup de parents avaient racontées à leurs enfants pendant des siècles, mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'être impressionnée par cela. Ni non plus par sa force de combat. Elle n'avait jamais été impressionnée alors que voulait-elle de lui ? La réponse, qui lui était déjà venue à l'esprit, fit apparaître sur son visage sa moue favorite : le demi-sourire narquois.

_"Du sexe ?"_ Il hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas crédible. Personne ne ferait cela juste pour du sexe, surtout qu'elle n'aurait aucun problème pour trouver des hommes pour cela. Une femme avec ces yeux-là et ce visage trouverait facilement un substitut. En plus, son corps était assez harmonieux avec des formes. Aucun idiot ne la repousserait. Les femmes Saïyennes étaient plus rudes et moins belles que les humaines et en plus, celle-ci dépassait largement la moyenne de cette planète d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir. Même dans ce domaine, elle se distinguait. _"Est-ce qu'elle voudrait du sexe avec un Saïyen ?"_ Il aurait pu jurer qu'entre elle et Kakarot, il y aurait pu y avoir quelque chose mais il l'avait entendue dire des centaines de fois que ce dernier était comme un frère pour elle. Il se rappela les histoires qu'elle avait racontées au fils du _troisième classe_ pendant qu'ils attendaient dans le désert de pierres après que le garçon du futur ait détruit Freezer, ainsi qu'à d'autres occasions, comme lors de son arrivée dans cette maison dans la navette avec les Nameks.

Il rejeta l'idée que son motif puisse être sexuel. Cela ne cadrait pas même si par moments, il sentait une attraction irréfutable, presque respirable. _Alors pourquoi ? Est-ce vraiment juste par gentillesse ? Alors elle m'a invité juste parce qu'elle est ainsi ? Parce qu'elle est sans arrière-pensée pour tout ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas obéi depuis le début ?_ Cette question trouva facilement une réponse dans son esprit : justement parce qu'il le lui avait ordonné. Il l'avait su dès la première fois qu'il avait traité avec elle. C'était une femme compliquée. Intense à l'extrême, elle ne s'en rendait peut-être même pas compte elle-même.

Bulma, loin de toutes ces questions, bougea un peu, affalée dans sa posture inconfortable et murmura : « Maman, maman, laisse-moi. »

Végéta sourit légèrement et continua à l'observer, son esprit envahi par le doute. Il sentit trois kis minuscules et quelques chuchotements derrière la porte. Il savait qui en étaient les propriétaires. Ils discutaient sûrement de stupidités. Il les ignora. Il s'endormit sans détourner ses yeux d'elle.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

_**.**_

_**Désolée pour l'attente, chers lecteurs ! Ca y est, je suis Maman depuis 3 semaines et les premières semaines avec ma petite fille ont été les plus éprouvantes de ma vie ! Pas une minute pour moi et mal de partout !^^ Qu'est-ce qu'on a peur pour ces petits bouts !**_

_**Pas de panique, je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic jusqu'à la fin, je l'aime trop ! Le rythme risque de ralentir un peu mais c'est la faute de bébé ! Merci pour les reviews, ça m'encourage beaucoup à continuer la traduction ! Je transmets les messages à l'auteur, Drama ! ^_^**_

_**Dimitrova (traductrice)**_


	12. Chapter 11

.

_- "Oui ?"_

_- "Chichi", murmura Bulma en entendant la voix de la femme de Goku. - "Est... Est-ce que Son Gohan est là ?" L'angoisse la faisait trembler et elle dût s'asseoir sur une chaise._

_- "Hein ?" La brune semblait surprise. - "C'est toi, Bulma ?"_

_- "Passe-moi Son Gohan, s'il te plaît."_

_- "Bulma, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il t'est arrivé quelque chose de grave ?" Ce coup de fil commençait à l'inquiéter. Se montrer aussi énigmatique n'était pas habituel chez la jeune scientifique et il semblait que quelque chose de terrible était arrivé._

_- "Que se passe-t-il maman ?" Son fils venait d'arriver dans la cuisine en quête de son déjeuner et le visage défait de sa mère au téléphone l'alerta._

_- "Vé... Végéta...", commença à balbutier Bulma dans le combiné. Rien qu'en y repensant les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux._

_- "Oui ? Que s'est-il passé ?" La tension était horrible. Cet homme maudit avait fait quelque chose et Bulma paraissait sous le choc. Chichi savait que quelque chose finirait par arriver, elle l'avait toujours su._

_- "Il a emmené Trunks."_

.

.

o-o-o-o

.

"Sur le Toit"

CHAPITRE 11.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

- "Tiens, ma chérie." Sa mère lui avait monté un sandwich pour qu'elle mange quelque chose. Elle n'était pas descendue déjeuner, ce qui voulait dire que cela faisait plus d'une journée qu'elle n'avait rien mangé.

- "Ah, merci, maman." Elle prit le sandwich et s'assit sur la chaise.

Madame Brief observa quelques secondes le corps du guerrier sur le lit. - "On dirait qu'il va beaucoup mieux, n'est-ce pas ?"

- "Oui,", répondit sa fille. " Malgré la profondeur de ses plaies, il a arrêté de saigner, c'est merveilleux, tu ne crois pas ?" Et elle prit une bouchée du sandwich qui lui parut délicieux.

Pour sa mère, Bulma semblait enfin avoir retrouvé son entrain. - "Tu lui as fait ces examens bizarres demandés par le docteur Maish ?"

La jeune femme acquiesça, la bouche pleine. Elle déglutit avant de répondre : - "Oui, son poumon et son foie sont déjà presque guéris."

Cette bonne nouvelle était inattendue. - "Oh ! Et rien qu'en une journée !", s'exclama la blonde. - "Avoir ses gênes est une chance, hein ?" Et elle accentua son sourire tout en lançant un regard vers sa fille.

Bulma plissa les yeux après cette affirmation de sa mère. Presque tout ce qu'elle disait avait soit un sens caché ou était trop directe, comme sa mère préférait l'être habituellement. Quelqu'un qui ne l'aurait pas connue aurait eu du mal à y croire et l'aurait prise pour une femme simple et sans détour, mais la scientifique était sa fille et la connaissait bien même si parfois elle en doutait. - "Ne commence pas, maman."

Madame Brief la regarda avec l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qu'insinuait sa fille : - "Que je ne commence pas avec quoi ? Je dis juste que c'est une chance qu'il soit si fort, qu'il soit de cette race au nom imprononçable..." Mais elle ne put se taire : - "Tu imagines les enfants que pourrait avoir cette force de la nature avec un si beau visage ?" Elle joignit les mains, émue. - "Des enfants forts et beaux !"

- "Maman, ne crie pas !", lui lança Bulma en la tirant par la jupe pour qu'elle redescende sur terre. - "Tu vas le réveiller."

- "Oh." L'injonction de sa fille fit son effet. - "Tu as raison, je te laisse seule avec lui, encore une fois..." Et elle se retourna pour sortir de la chambre.

Tant qu'elle n'eût pas disparu par la porte, Bulma ne respira pas tranquille. Elle laissa le morceau de sandwich qui restait sur l'assiette et s'approcha du lit. - "Si tu crois que je suis pénible...", dit-elle à un Végéta endormi, "c'est que tu n'as pas beaucoup eu affaire à ma mère." Et elle se mit à changer encore une fois ses bandages.

Elle observa le visage détendu du prince, qui ne montrait déjà plus aucun signe de douleur. Le saïyen n'arborait même plus son habituel froncement de sourcils ; la jeune femme en conclut qu'enfin il se reposait vraiment.

Bien qu'elle n'ait aucune envie de penser à ce qu'avait dit sa génitrice, celle-ci avait raison : si Végéta parvenait un jour à avoir des enfants et que ceux-ci lui ressemblaient, ils seraient vraiment beaux. "Pourquoi ne l'ai-je jamais remarqué avant ?", se demanda-t-elle. - "Ah oui, il veut nous tuer." La plaisanterie, dans ce contexte, avec lui dans le lit et elle en train de le soigner, lui parut irrésistiblement ironique et elle rit de sa propre effronterie. - "Dommage que tu sois aussi insupportable.", murmura-t-elle en coupant les bandages de son front. Soudain, une idée lui vint à l'esprit : et s'il avait déjà des enfants ? Elle le regarda, cette fois en fronçant elle aussi les sourcils. "Non, c'est impossible." Même si visiblement, il serait loin d'être un père et encore moins un mari exemplaire, cela n'empêchait pas qu'il aurait pu déjà avoir une descendance. Elle ne savait pas s'il avait eu des relations. Un homme comme lui aurait pu obtenir n'importe quelle femme. - "Oui, mais à la condition de maintenir ta bouche fermée tout le temps." Et elle sourit à nouveau.

Soudain, elle ne put plus respirer.

- "Que fais-tu ?", lui demanda le prince en la soulevant de son bras tendu au dessus du lit. Il avait les yeux ouverts et semblait furieux.

- "Vé... Végéta." Elle aurait voulu crier mais la pression sur sa gorge l'en empêchait. Elle baissa les yeux vers lui. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut et la tenait par le cou. Pendant un instant, il parut confus, une brume épaisse devant les yeux, comme s'il s'était déjà retrouvé plusieurs fois dans la même situation.

La brume s'évanouit de ses yeux et il la lâcha à contre-coeur. - "Ah, c'est toi."

Bulma se releva en le regardant, furieuse. - "Oui, c'est moi, espèce de brute !" Elle se massa le cou, essayant de l'apaiser. - "Qui d'autre cela pourrait être ?"

Le prince ne répondit pas. Il semblait encore étourdi.

- "Je vois que tu vas mieux.", lança Bulma avec sarcasme en s'approchant de lui pour l'examiner.

- "Bien sûr que oui.", répondit Végéta en tournant rapidement la tête vers elle. - "Tu t'attendais à ce que je meure ?" Pour son plus grand soulagement, il put se relever mais partiellement car sa douleur aux cotes n'avait pas disparu. Il serra les dents avec dédain.

- "On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?" La scientifique n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait. - "Recouche-toi ! Tu es encore dans un état très grave !" Et elle voulut appuyer sur ses épaules pour l'obliger à se rallonger dans le lit.

- "Ah, ça suffit ! Pousse-toi !" Il la dégagea de son chemin d'un bras mais à peine se fut-il relevé et assis sur le lit, qu'il eut la nausée. Il retomba en arrière, extrêmement vexé.

- "Tu vois, tête de mule ? Il faut que tu te reposes." Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine pour bien le maintenir sur le lit.

Le prince souffla, gêné, mais il ne pouvait nier l'évidence. Il ferma fortement les yeux. Il avait mal à la tête et cela le surprit car la première fois qu'il s'était réveillé, il n'avait pas ressenti cette douleur.

- "Tu m'as drogué ?", demanda-t-il à la jeune femme qui préparait des bandages à côté de lui.

- "Je t'ai soigné, ce qui est différent."

- "Ma tête me fait..."

- "Tu as une contusion.", lui expliqua-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. - "Je vais te changer ton bandage."

Végéta plaqua encore davantage son corps contre le matelas en la voyant s'approcher, et encore plus quand elle s'allongea pratiquement sur lui pour commencer les soins.

- "Tu es obligée d'être aussi près ?", murmura-t-il en remontant les yeux sur le visage de la scientifique.

Elle sourit : - "C'est vrai que ton front est grand mais pas à ce point." Le grognement qui lui répondit réussit à lui rendre toute sa bonne humeur. - "Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?", lui demanda-t-elle.

- "J'ai fait exploser ma chambre de gravité.", répondit-il, convaincu. Maintenant, les images revenaient avec netteté dans son esprit. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains pour la relever et passer la bande autour mais il résista avec méfiance.

- "Reste tranquille ! Je vais juste te passer cette bande autour de la tête !", protesta Bulma en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il la laissa faire et se relaxa.

- "Tu n'aimes pas les contacts physiques, n'est-ce pas ?", demanda la jeune femme en défaisant le bandage sur son front.

- "Je n'aime pas qu'on me touche.", répondit-il en fixant son regard à l'opposé d'elle. - "Je préfère être celui qui donne les coups.", lança-t-il en pensant à la bataille.

_"Il n'y a rien à faire."_, se dit Bulma en soupirant, _"Il est obsédé par la guerre."_

- "Avoir quelqu'un près de toi, n'est pas forcément un mal, Végéta.", affirma-t-elle en s'éloignant pour attraper une paire de ciseaux. - "Regarde-moi, je suis près de toi juste pour refaire le bandage autour de ta tête dure." Et elle approcha les ciseaux de son front.

Le prince lui attrapa la main avec force. Les doutes se reformaient dans son esprit et elle seule pourrait les dissiper : - "Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?"

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus lui lança le sourire le plus grand, spontané et vrai qu'il lui ait vu depuis son arrivée. - "Quelqu'un devait bien soigner tes blessures, non ?" Et elle recommença à se concentrer sur les bandages.

C'était évident à cet instant qu'elle était en train de le soigner. Avec cette réponse, elle semblait vouloir balayer tous les doutes qui envahissaient depuis longtemps son cerveau maintenant douloureux, pourtant elle abordait la question par son côté le plus simple.

Et pourquoi sa réponse était-elle aussi vague que l'était sa question ? _"Quelqu'un devait bien soigner tes blessures."_ Cela pouvait avoir plus d'un sens, plus d'une acceptation, et cela soulevait encore plus de suspicions et d'hésitations. Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? Pourquoi était-elle là à s'occuper de lui s'il était un ennemi ? De nouvelles questions affluaient, augmentant son incertitude et encore une fois, cela venait d'elle. _"Je me suis toujours soigné seul."_, se dit-il en la fusillant du regard pendant qu'elle allait et venait entre le lit et la table. Bulma était plongée dans un monologue au sujet des robots de combat mais dans le cerveau de Végéta seule résonnait cette question obsédante. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette femme était-elle ainsi ? Pourquoi avec lui ? Était-elle aussi irrationnelle avec tout le monde ? Faisait-elle toujours preuve d'autant de ridicule noblesse ? _"Oui"_, se dit-il. "_Elle a été capable d'héberger chez elle les nameks et elle m'a invité en connaissant mon passé récent."_ Il soupira sans rien comprendre. Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence. Tout en sachant qui il était, cette femme ne le craignait pas et s'était approchée de lui plus que quiconque dans sa vie. En était-elle consciente ? Savait-elle que personne n'avait jamais été aussi près de lui et vivait encore pour le raconter ? Soudain, il fut envahi par des sentiments qui lui collaient à la peau : le dégoût et les tourments.

- "... alors comme mon père a pu le vérifier en sortant dans le jardin, la chambre de gravité se régénère très vite. Tu vois que je suis un génie !" Bulma avait terminé son raisonnement et attendait déjà une réponse de sa part.

Végéta n'avait aucune idée de ce que disait la scientifique. Il s'était perdu dans ses divagations et était arrivé à une conclusion : il fallait qu'il sorte de cette chambre. Il se releva tellement vite que sa tête faillit lui jouer un mauvais tour. Il fallait qu'il aille s'entraîner. C'était la seule chose à faire. S'entraîner. L'exercice physique lui remettait toujours les idées en place. Se lever et s'entraîner, ça ne pouvait pas être si difficile. Lutter contre ces androïdes, vaincre Kakarot et faire voler en éclats cette maudite planète avec tous ses habitants. _"Je perds mon temps ici"_, se dit-il.

- "On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?" Bulma devina ses intentions et essaya de le rallonger sur le lit.

Le prince la regarda, défiant : - "Laisse-moi une bonne fois pour toutes ! Je dois m'entraîner !" Et d'un bras, il l'écarta.

- "Pas question !" La jeune femme se renfrogna, bien décidée à le faire changer d'idée encore une fois.

Le saïyen, déjà assis sur le lit, étourdi et avec un mal de tête terrible, ne désirait qu'une chose : aller à _sa_ chambre de gravité. La voyant réessayer de le convaincre, il la repoussa encore plus brusquement, réussissant cette fois à la faire tomber sur le lit. - "Laisse-moi tranquille, maudite femme !" Il réussit à se lever alors même qu'il sentait la chambre tournoyer autour de lui.

- "Et qu'est-ce qui te prend encore ?", lui cria Bulma. La scientifique était trop fatiguée pour laisser passer cela. - "Très bien ! Si tu veux te tuer là-bas dedans, fais-le !" Elle ne le regarda même pas pendant qu'il marchait en direction la porte, même si elle se retourna une dernière fois pour lui vociférer : - "Tu crois qu'une jolie fille surbookée comme moi n'a rien d'autre à faire que de veiller sur un fou comme toi ? J'ai passé plus de vingt-quatre heure à te soigner et quand tu te réveilles, tu essaies de m'étrangler !" Elle se renfrogna, plus en colère contre elle-même que contre lui. - "Mais c'est du jamais vu !" Elle leva les bras, indignée.

Lui, qui gardait les yeux fermés au milieu de la pièce, les ouvrit pour lui crier : - "Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Rien !"

- "Tu ne pouvais rien demander parce que tu étais mourant ! Mourant !"

- "Va-t-en !" Le prince serrait les poings et concentra son pouvoir pour ne pas la détruire à l'instant même.

- "Va te faire voir, Végéta !" Bulma se retourna, et à bout de patience, sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

En sortant, elle tomba sur Yamcha. - "Bulma..."

La jeune femme en tomba de surprise et se releva encore plus furieuse : - "Et toi, où tu étais, hein ?"

Elle le frôla et continua son chemin dans le couloir en direction des escaliers.

- "Bulma, il faut que je te parle.", dit son petit ami d'un ton sérieux.

- "Plus tard, Yamcha. Là, maintenant, je ne pense qu'à dévorer le contenu du frigo." Elle se retourna vers lui en réalisant une chose : - "Eh ! Tu n'étais quand même pas en train de m'espionner derrière la porte ?" Et elle croisa les bras en l'étudiant. Il avait l'air vraiment sévère et éteint. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce de l'endroit où il était dans le couloir. "_Génial,_", pensa Bulma, "m_aintenant, il recommence à être jaloux."_

- "Comment ?" Le guerrier parut hésiter. - "Non ! Je venais d'arriver quand tu as ouvert la porte." Et il la rejoignit.

- "Bien.", répliqua la scientifique. "Parce que là je ne suis pas d'humeur pour une crise de jalousie, Yam."

Cette dernière réplique fut le comble pour Yamcha. Qu'elle ne se rende pas compte que son attitude était absurde aux yeux des autres était une chose, mais qu'elle insinue que tout était de son invention le bouleversait. - "Bulma :" Il lui prit le bras pour la regarder en face.

- "Quoi ?", demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

Il fallait qu'il sache, il avait besoin de savoir, qu'elle le lui dise de sa propre bouche. Pourtant, il lui suffît de la regarder dans les yeux, ses yeux furieux, fatigués mais toujours vibrants pour se laisser intimider. Non, il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il ne voulait pas savoir la vérité. Il changea d'intention immédiatement : - "Je pense partir."

- "Partir ? Où ça ?"

- "M'entraîner à l'extérieur, je passerai quelques mois dans un centre d'isolement spécial pour sportifs d'élite dans les Montagnes Bleues."

- "Les Montagnes Bleues ? N'est-ce pas près de Paoz ?" Bulma essayait d'assimiler l'information.

- "Oui, au nord, j'ai besoin de me concentrer et en restant ici, je ne profiterai pas bien de mon temps." Il lui lâcha le bras pour le caresser.

La jeune femme paraissait pensive et examinait le sol en essayant d'ordonner ses idées. Finalement, elle leva les yeux pour une dernière question. - "Quand ?"

- "Eh bien, dans une semaine, deux maximum."

- "Non, je te demande quand tu reviendras."

- "Ah, eh bien le premier séjour sera de trois mois et à mesure que je m'habituerai à l'altitude, les suivants seront plus longs."

- "Tu as besoin de quelque chose pour partir ?", lui demanda-t-elle, préoccupée.

Yamcha s'éloigna et sourit en se frottant la nuque. - "Eh bien, ma belle..." Il utilisait le ton badin qui mettait la jeune femme si mal à l'aise. "On croirait que tu désires que je m'en aille..." Quand il retourna son regard sur elle, il se rendit compte de sa gaffe. Il venait de dire à sa petite amie qu'il partait pour des mois et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de plaisanter. En voulant dédramatiser le sujet, il s'était comporté comme un imbécile, ce qu'il se sentait être à ce moment-là. - "Je suis désolé.", reprit-il en lui passant la main sur la joue.

Après quelques secondes, Bulma réagit : - "Bien, descendons manger." Et elle se retourna enfin pour descendre les escaliers.

Sur les marches, elle s'agrippa au bras de son petit ami et lui sourit tristement.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

A peine fut-elle dans la cuisine et eût-elle regardé par la fenêtre, qu'elle passa instantanément d'une tristesse confuse à la fureur.

- "Alors il est retourné dans ma chambre de gravité ?", demanda-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour les autres, ses parents, son fiancé et Puar, lequel était assis sur la table et riait tandis que madame Brief lui grattouillait le dos. De là où elle se trouvait, Bulma pouvait voir que la porte de son vaisseau, totalement régénéré, était fermée et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Végéta était à l'intérieur.

Elle se libéra du bras de son petit ami et partit comme une flèche vers la boule d'acier et de métal, lui enlevant au passage ses dernières illusions.

- "Il a sauté, trésor.", lui répondit sa mère en laissant finalement Puar tranquille. - "Ton père et moi l'avons vu atterrir dans le jardin et se diriger vers la chambre de gravité, n'est-ce pas fabuleux ?" Mais sa fille était déjà dehors. Elle regarda le petit ami de cette dernière, qui la suivait des yeux avec le regard perdu. - "Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir et manger quelque chose, Yamcha ?", lui demanda-t-elle.

- "Quoi ?" Il revint à lui. - "Non merci. Merci mais je crois que je vais m'en aller." Il se dirigea vers la porte et murmura : - "Je vais m'en aller définitivement."

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

"Incroyable !", se dit le prince tout en terminant sa série d'abdominaux. "La chambre se régénère et se fait plus puissante."

En entrant, près à reprendre ses exercices, il avait poussé la pression au maximum et celle-ci était montée à quatre cents unités. - "Quatre cents !", s'exclama-t-il, offusqué. - "Et cette machine n'est même pas un saïyen.", rajouta-t-il en essayant de l'assimiler. Non seulement, elle s'était reconstruite mais elle était maintenant encore plus puissante, comme c'était le cas pour ceux de son espèce une fois remis après une dure bataille. D'un coup, une idée lui vint à l'esprit : - "Et si elle avait utilisé les analyses de sang pour... ?" Il hocha la tête en forme de dénégation. _"Non, ce n'est pas possible."_, se dit-il. Mais la jeune femme était capable de tout, elle l'avait déjà prouvé avec ce vaisseau alors c'était possible. Il hocha la tête et décida d'arrêter de penser à elle. - "Bien, nous allons voir qui est le meilleur, tas de ferraille.", déclara-t-il à la chambre de gravité comme si elle pouvait comprendre.

Il n'avait plus la force de lutter contre les robots de combat alors il se sentit en quelque sorte reconnaissant qu'ils ne puissent pas se réparer d'eux-mêmes. Il se pencha en avant pour commencer une série d'étirements. Il n'avait même pas pensé à enlever ses bandages. Il fallait juste qu'il s'entraîne. _"Bien, on dirait que mon corps répond correctement."_, se dit-il, satisfait.

Trois coups violents sur la porte et il jura tout bas en saïyen. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait le déranger, sûrement pour encore lui ordonner de se soigner et de se reposer. S'il était descendu si vite, c'était pour ne plus se retrouver avec elle dans cette petite chambre mais elle ne semblait pas avoir compris. "_Ahhh"_, s'exclama-t-il intérieurement en réalisant des pompes sur seulement deux doigts. _"C'est la femme la plus pénible du monde ! Ça ne fait pas cinq minutes !" _Il décida de l'ignorer.

- "Végéta ! Est-ce que tu cherches à te tuer ?", entendit-il de dehors.

Ignorance. Concentration.

Et aussi étrange que cela paraisse, cela sembla fonctionner car elle s'en alla.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

Les trois coups frappés à la porte de son vaisseau restèrent sans réponse. - "Végéta ! Est-ce que tu cherches à te tuer ?" Elle attendit quelques secondes mais n'entendant rien venir de l'intérieur, elle sut où elle devait aller pour se faire entendre une bonne fois pour toutes par ce saïyen têtu comme une mule.

Elle traversa le jardin, furieuse, entra brusquement dans son laboratoire et appuya sur le bouton qu'elle cherchait. Quand la connexion s'établit, elle le vit dans les airs en train de tourner sur lui-même les yeux fermés. - "Eh, Végéta !", l'appela-t-elle avec irritation. Il allait devoir l'entendre qu'il le veuille ou non. - "N'en fais pas trop ! Tes blessures ne sont pas encore guéries !"

Le prince ouvrit les yeux pour tout de suite les refermer sans s'arrêter de tourner. _"Ignorance. Ignorance et concentration._", se répéta-t-il.

- "Tu m'écoutes ?", s'exclama Bulma. Elle détestait être ignorée. Personne ne le faisait et ce n'était pas ce saïyen qui allait commencer. - "Si tu continues comme ça, tu ne te remettras jamais ! Tu m'écoutes ?"

Son plan ne semblait pas fonctionner. - "Arrête de me crier dessus, effrontée ! Tu ne vois pas que tu me déranges ?", cria-t-il en s'arrêtant de tourner.

Et soudain, il tomba face contre sol. Il avait encore perdu sa concentration et à une telle pression après avoir été alité, le coup fut assez douloureux. Il sentit un grand élancement dans son côté droit, la partie de son corps la plus gravement touchée par l'accident. Il essaya de se relever pour rejeter la faute de ce qui venait de se passer sur elle mais elle fut plus rapide :

- "Je te le dis franchement, tu ne vas pas faire de vieux os." Elle le voyait là étendu par terre, essayant de se relever et sûrement en train de prendre des forces pour lui répliquer. - "Tu ne réponds pas ?", lui demanda-t-elle.

Végéta fixait toujours le sol, essayant de se remettre. _"Soit elle m'aide comme si je comptais pour elle ou soit elle m'attaque comme une bête enragée, mais jamais elle ne peut rester discrète, jamais !"_, se dit-il avec une envie folle de l'étrangler.

_"Évidemment que tu ne réponds pas car je dis la vérité."_, se réjouit Bulma dans ses pensées. S'il s'imaginait qu'elle allait venir à son secours, il se trompait lourdement, surtout après la façon dont il l'avait traitée dans la chambre. - "Tu ne dis rien car tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. Tu dois le reconnaître !"

_"Lui reconnaître quelque chose ?"_ Là, il se découvrit des forces insoupçonnées. - "Écoute, tu veux mourir dans trois ans ?", lui lança-t-il entre plusieurs gémissements.

- "Bien sûr que non !", lui répondit la jeune femme de l'autre côté de la caméra. "Ce serait une folie ! Comment une fille aussi jolie que moi pourrait vouloir mourir si jeune ?"

Entendre ces mots suffit à le faire se remettre. Il posa la paume de ses mains sur le sol et à genoux cria : - "Alors ferme-la !"

- "Tu sais ce que je vais te répondre ?", lança-t-elle après avoir encaissé sa dernière réplique. C'était comme si le prince avait puisé ses dernières ressources juste pour lui crier après. - "Va au diable !" Et elle coupa la connexion.

_"Orgueilleuse et vaniteuse enfant gâtée !"_, se dit Végéta en se relevant. D'un seul geste, il arracha les bandages qu'elle lui avait faits et il s'éleva dans les airs pour continuer son entraînement. - "Elle est complètement folle.", s'exclama-t-il en reprenant ses rotations sur lui-même. A l'instant, il remarqua que le _ki_ du stupide humain qui était là antérieurement avait disparu. Il regarda par la fenêtre et effectivement, le petit ami de la jeune femme était enfin parti.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

- "Où est Yamcha ?", demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la cuisine.

- "Il est parti avec son chat.", répondit sa mère en servant un verre de vin à son mari.

- Comment ça, il est parti ?", questionna-t-elle en essayant de ne pas penser à ce que son petit ami avait dû imaginer. - "Il vous a dit où ?" Elle était consciente qu'elle avait été très froide avec lui quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait prévu de quitter la ville et en plus, elle l'avait abandonné sur place quand elle avait vu que Végéta était retourné si vite à la chambre de gravité, mais son petit ami n'avait pas l'air de comprendre qu'elle agissait ainsi non pas pour une raison sentimentale mais parce que cela faisait partie de sa personnalité. Si cela avait été Goku ou n'importe qui d'autre de leur groupe, elle aurait agi de la même manière. La seule différence était que celui qui n'avait plus de maison n'était pas l'un d'entre eux mais un homme infiniment plus complexe et qui était un vrai casse-tête. Quand elle l'avait vu inerte sur le sol après l'explosion, toute l'attraction qu'elle avait ressentie pour lui s'était volatilisée sur le champ : elle n'avait vu que Végéta blessé, pas le saïyen qui s'imposait dans son esprit avec toujours plus d'insistance. Elle savait que l'attention qu'elle lui portait était peut-être excessive, pourtant il semblait que personne ne se rendait compte que cet homme allait perdre la vie dans sa propre maison, dans son jardin, aux yeux de tous mais c'était comme si tout le monde s'en fichait. Se rendaient-ils compte de tout ce qu'il endurait et souffrait pour être le meilleur ? Suis-je la seule à le voir ? "_Yamcha ne le comprend pas._", se dit-elle.

- "Il est juste parti, ma petite chérie." Sa mère s'assit à côté du scientifique qui lisait le journal. - "Comment va Végéta, ma fille ?"

- "Je ne veux pas parler de ce fou.", lança-t-elle, pensive, les mains sur les hanches. - "Il faut que je le voie.", murmura-t-elle en se retournant vers les escaliers.

- "Végéta ?", lui demanda sa mère en la voyant monter en vitesse les escaliers. "Mais il est dans le vaisseau rond !"

- "Non, Yamcha !"

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

- "Yamcha, c'est moi.", dit-elle à l'interphone.

- "Bulma ? Que... que fais-tu là ?", l'entendit-elle dire à travers l'appareil.

- "Je me gèle de froid, pourquoi n'installes-tu pas une bonne fois pour toutes un lecteur d'empreintes ?", lui demanda-t-elle, vexée. La température avait baissé maintenant que la nuit était en train de tomber. - "Ouvre-moi.", lui ordonna-t-elle, impatiente d'entrer.

Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit enfin et elle monta les marches jusqu'au deuxième étage. Son petit ami l'attendait sur le seuil d'entrée de l'appartement. Il souriait. Il souriait et était nerveux. Elle fronça les sourcils et attendit qu'il se pousse pour la laisser entrer.

- "Et maintenant, pourquoi tu me souris ? Tu n'étais pas fâché ?" Et elle le poussa d'une main pour entrer dans le minuscule deux pièces dans lequel vivait son petit ami. Le désordre ambiant ne l'étonna pas. Il lui ressemblait dans ce domaine. Elle fit un tour, observant avec attention l'appartement de son petit ami. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds.

- "Que fais-tu là ?", répéta le guerrier en fermant la porte.

- "Que devais-je faire ?" Elle enleva des pantalons d'une chaise pour s'asseoir. "Il faut qu'on parle, non ?"

Il parut hésiter quelques instants et Bulma comprit qu'il était toujours fâché pour ce qui s'était passé la veille et le jour-même. - "D'accord.", dit-il en prenant sa veste. - "Allons dans une cafétéria."

- "Pas besoin de sortir.", lança la jeune femme. - "Nous pouvons rester ici, cela fait longtemps que nous ne..."

Un bruit en provenance de la chambre ou de tout près la mit en alerte. Elle regarda Yamcha pendant un instant. Lui aussi avait entendu.

- "Bulma..." Il se dirigea vers elle qui s'était levée d'un bond pour aller vers le lieu d'où avait surgi le bruit.

Elle ouvrit la porte, avec son petit ami sur les talons, préparée à tout. Et elle ne vit rien. Juste le lit défait.

- "Bulma...", reprit son petit ami qui la suivait.

Elle entra pour s'en assurer mais la chambre était si petite qu'il n'y avait que sous le lit à vérifier. Ce qu'elle fit. Et rien. Elle soupira et se tourna vers lui.

- "Eh bien, pendant un instant, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir te tuer.", voulut-elle plaisanter en lui caressant la joue.

Yamcha sourit. - "Ça doit être les voisins qui sont rentrés de vacances.", trouva-t-il à dire. - "On y va ?" Et il la prit par la taille pour l'entraîner vers la sortie.

- " Tu sais ?", commença à dire la jeune femme déjà plus calme et se laissant faire. "Peut-être que ça nous ferait du bien que tu partes quelques temps, mais je veux qu'on en parle avec plus de calme, je suis consciente que j'ai fait des choses qui ont pu te troubler un peu mais je veux que tu saches que..."

Elle s'arrêta net quand un objet attira son attention. Une chaussure de femme était mêlée à tout ce désordre, juste à côté de la porte d'entrée. Elle se retourna pour dévisager son petit ami. Il était complètement décomposé en s'apercevant lui aussi de ce détail.

- "Bulma, c'est à une amie que..."

Mais elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle courut à sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte qui conduisait à la salle de bain et la trouva là. Une fille aux cheveux roux, grande et nue, qui la regardait avec une expression ennuyée, assise sur la cuvette des wc. - "Oh, mince..." Ce fut tout ce que dit la rousse.

- "Bulma..."

Mais elle ne répondait pas.

- "Bulma, je ne ..."

Elle ne le regardait toujours pas. Elle était là, muette, à observer minutieusement la jeune femme, avec les yeux exorbités et la bouche entrouverte.

- "Bulma, je veux juste..." Et il la toucha. C'était la dernière chose qu'il aurait dû faire.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

- "Tes parents sont partis et n'ont pas programmé les robots pour le repas de midi, on dirait que tu n'es pas la seule à être distraite ici."

- "Quoi ?" Bulma se tourna, un mouchoir à la main. Elle avait les yeux rouges. "Ah, oui, j'arrive." Et elle se leva de sa chaise du laboratoire pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Quand elle passa la porte, Végéta était là, tranquille, en train de l'observer. Elle leva les yeux et même le voir sourire lui fut indifférent. Elle savait qu'il allait lui dire quelque chose, cela faisait une semaine qu'il le gardait pour lui. Elle ne se trompait pas :

- "Tu es pathétique.", lui lança-t-il.

A sa grande surprise, la jeune femme ne répondit pas. En fait, elle ne soutint même pas son regard. Elle attendit juste patiemment qu'il s'écarte pour traverser le jardin suivie par le prince.

A son arrivée dans la cuisine, elle se mit à programmer les robots ménagers pendant qu'il prenait sa place habituelle.

- "Aujourd'hui non plus, tu ne manges pas ?", lui demanda-t-il de loin.

- "Je n'ai pas faim." Bulma continuait à taper sur les touches de l'ordinateur central et ne l'avait pas regardé en répondant.

- "Tu devrais manger, je ne veux pas que la prochaine fois que les robots de _ma_ chambre de gravité tombent en panne, tu sois trop faible pour les réparer."

La scientifique sortit de la cuisine sans même répliquer à cette dernière provocation qui suintait la perversité, l'orgueil et l'ennui.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

Il éteignit la télévision. C'était définitivement l'invention le plus absurde parmi tout celles qu'il avait pu voir dans cette maison. Il avait deux options : le matelas sur le toit ou descendre manger quelque chose et attendre qu'elle s'endorme et cesse enfin de sangloter comme ça. Elle avait passé trois semaines à pleurer. Et même si cela lui était bien égal qu'elle souffre, il ne voulait pas que cela interfère avec sa préparation et c'était le cas. Elle pleurait en s'endormant, elle pleurait en réparant son vaisseau, elle pleurait en mangeant, pendant les repas et elle pleurait même sous la douche. Elle était toujours en train de le déranger. Toujours à l'enquiquiner sans même le laisser dormir. Si elle continuait plus longtemps comme cela, il la pulvériserait. Sa mère lui répétait sans cesse d'au moins lui dire ce qui lui était arrivé afin qu'elle puisse l'aider mais sa fille refusait d'ouvrir la bouche. Tous savaient que c'était à cause de son compagnon mais il était sûr d'en connaître la raison : cet imbécile s'était fait prendre avec une autre. Il laissa échapper un souffle court. - "Maladroit !", s'exclama-t-il avec son demi-sourire habituel tout en s'élevant jusqu'au toit. Il s'étendit sur le matelas et regarda les étoiles.

Les humains étaient curieux. Ils avaient une approche de l'engagement qui ne cadrait pas avec les coutumes saïyennes. "_Trop de paix.", _raisonna-t-il. Sur Vegetaseï, que des hommes et des femmes forniquent avec d'autres partenaires que leur conjoint n'était pas rare. Ils passaient de longues périodes hors de chez eux dans des batailles intergalactiques qui avaient lieu majoritairement très loin de leur foyer. Il était normal que cela se produise et tous l'acceptaient. Ce qui n'était pas permis par contre, c'était les mélanges de classes, même si ceux-ci étaient rares car chaque bataillon était composé par un groupe d'hommes et de femmes du même rang. Après, il y avait des subalternes de basse classe qui effectuaient le sale boulot et avec lesquels ils traitaient à peine.

Même si clandestinement on pouvait fermer les yeux sur de tels actes, ce qui était hors de question, c'était les rejetons mixtes : des enfants nés de l'union de deux personnes de rangs hiérarchiques différents vu qu'ils étaient généralement très faibles, ce qui, chez une race de guerriers, était une honte. - "Tarble...", murmura-t-il. Il fut surpris de se rappeler de lui. Depuis le jour où il l'avait vu, pleurant et appelant à grands cris pendant qu'on le montait dans une petite navette de transport, il s'était juré de ne plus jamais repenser à son frère. Le monarque, qui s'était toujours montré implacable, avait été incapable de tuer cet hybride mis bas par une de ses courtisanes de deuxième classe. _"Les femmes..."_, pensa-t-il, _"elles finissent toujours par devenir un problème."_

Son père avait envoyé son fils cadet au loin sous la pression du Conseil, qui avait appris l'existence de ce déshonneur au sein du palais. Le Roi Végéta lui-même, qui avait toujours été extrêmement orgueilleux et le lui avait transmis à travers la très stricte éducation qu'il lui avait donnée, n'avait rien pu répondre quand on l'avait convaincu qu'un tel fils serait une cible facile pour d'éventuels chantage des autres _familles _car il ne pourrait pas se défendre avec sa faible puissance de combat. - "Les maudits lâches.", murmura-t-il en se souvenant de chacun des visages des _patriarches_. Ils se respectaient entre eux, "_ou plutôt ils se craignaient_", pensa le prince parce qu'ils supposaient qu'une alliance entre différents clans pourrait provoquer une autre scission des patriarches spatiaux et bouleverser l'ordre établi. Mais si l'union de deux d'entre eux pouvait abattre une _famille_, ils auraient dû tous s'unir pour espérer vaincre les saïyens et la haine était si profonde entre les différents clans que cela paraissait peu probable en réalité. Dans l'Univers, on était conscient de la supériorité de son espèce et même ensemble, ils n'étaient pas sûrs de réussir à les vaincre. C'est pour cela que l'_Ordre_ existait. Jusqu'à ce que le lézard les convertissent pratiquement tous en esclaves, éliminant son espèce, la seule qui maintenait l'harmonie dans le cosmos. Et pour Végéta, il n'y avait qu'une raison à cet acte : il les craignait. Sa théorie s'était transformée en réalité il y avait déjà plus d'un an pendant la bataille de Namek et ensuite quand le lézard avait trouvé la mort ici sur la Terre en cherchant à se venger.

Son père avait toujours fait passer son peuple avant quiconque, même avant ses propres fils. Après cela, il s'était consacré à Végéta en l'entraînant lui-même jusqu'à ce que Freezer ne s'entiche de lui, le fils du roi, et oblige ce dernier à lui confier son éducation. Il plissa le nez, révulsé à ce souvenir.

Presque personne ne connaissait l'existence de son frère. Tarble avait disparu de la mémoire de tous, comme les exemplaires défectueux qui apparaissaient parmi les basses classes tel Kakarot. Il fronça les sourcils en se rappelant l'unique saïyen pur qui restait après lui. Cette force incommensurable qu'il possédait brisait toutes les règles de pureté génétique de sa planète. Cela n'avait tout simplement aucun sens. Il maugréa en se rendant compte que tous ses raisonnements finissaient toujours par citer Freezer et se terminaient inévitablement par le _troisième classe_.

Les mélanges avaient toujours été une erreur. Quand des guerriers de différentes races s'unissaient, l'obstacle n'était pas juste l'incompréhension due aux différences culturelles. Pour lui, la vérité sautait aux yeux : les gènes se perdaient toujours. Puisqu'il était déjà difficile de maintenir le calme entre les membres d'une même espèce, le mélange entre plusieurs espèces apportait un désastre absolu matérialisé par de la faiblesse. Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils car il devait se corriger lui-même. C'était une chose qu'il avait vu mille fois à l'exception d'un seul mélange qui améliorait sensiblement l'original : humains et saïyens. Le fils de Kakarot avait fait preuve d'une force terrible alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un mioche. Un autre défi à la logique. Il se souvint d'une conversation avec Nappa sur le fait d'avoir des enfants hybrides avec les terriennes et même s'il avait rejeté l'idée, la vérité était criante.

Ses pensées s'interrompirent soudainement. Il sentit un _ki_ infime s'approcher et il sut de qui il émanait. - "Encore toi, ici ?", demanda-t-il à Tama qui se blottit sur sa poitrine. Il le souleva par la peau du coup et l'observa pendant quelques secondes. - "Pourquoi survivez-vous toujours, hein ?", l'interrogea-t-il. Sur beaucoup de planètes sur lesquelles il avait été et qu'il avait soumises à la destruction, il restait toujours des chats miaulant aux mouvements furtifs, se perdant dans les décombres. Il se fatigua de la bête et sans broncher la jeta dédaigneusement dans le jardin, le chat poussant un miaulement plaintif tout au long de sa chute.

Il se leva, s'étira et décida qu'il était déjà l'heure d'aller dormir.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

- "Elle va déjà mieux, tu ne crois pas ?"

- "Qui ça ? Bulma ?", demanda son mari en s'approchant d'elle. Ils avaient décidé de sortir dans le jardin pour profiter du beau soleil qui les avait surpris après une semaine entière d'intempéries.

Tous deux regardèrent leur fille sortir du laboratoire et traverser le jardin vers la cuisine.

- "Bon, au moins elle ne pleure plus en permanence." Il se servit un verre de thé glacé et s'assit.

Végéta était debout devant le vaisseau et faisait des exercices à l'air libre. Il avait décidé qu'il terminerait ses entraînements ainsi, dehors dans le jardin pour mettre au point quelques derniers mouvements car les brusques changements de pression commençaient à l'affecter ; les maux de têtes étaient constants, sans parler d'une désagréable sensation de nausée. Il l'avait déjà remarqué au début de son séjour sur la Terre mais maintenant, avec une gravité oscillant entre trois cents et quatre cents, il devait se montrer prudent.

- "Il est épris."

- "Que dis-tu, chérie ?", demanda monsieur Brief tout en empoignant Tama qui voulait s'en aller rejoindre le prince.

- "Regarde.", lui suggéra-t-elle, toujours en souriant.

Son mari regarda dans la direction qu'elle lui avait indiquée de la tête. Ils virent Végéta s'arrêter plusieurs fois dans ses exercices pour fixer ses yeux sur leur fille, qui marchait tête basse vers la maison.

- "Je ne sais pas s'il l'est déjà mais il s'éprendra d'elle." Et elle sourit à son mari.

- "Je crois plutôt qu'il y a quelque chose chez elle qui l'intrigue, chérie. Notre fille est unique." Il lui sourit orgueilleusement avant de prendre une gorgée de la rafraîchissante boisson. "Alors tu crois que le moment est déjà venu ?", demanda-t-il en caressant son chat.

Sa femme s'éloigna un peu puis leva un bras en s'écriant : - "Bulma ! Végéta ! Que diriez-vous d'un peu de thé glacé ?"

Tous deux la regardèrent, se regardèrent et reprirent leurs activités. Bulma entra finalement dans la cuisine et Végéta continua ses mouvements.

La maîtresse de maison se tourna pour répondre à son mari : - "Non, pas encore, attendons encore un peu." Et elle s'assit aux côtés de son époux.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

Encore une fois, elle avait du mal à s'endormir. Elle commençait à en avoir assez. Elle, qui n'avait jamais été triste une journée entière, venait de passer deux mois sans relever la tête. Elle ne sortait pas et apparaissait encore moins au bureau central. Elle ne faisait que travailler, travailler et encore travailler au laboratoire.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle avait surpris Yamcha avec une autre dans son appartement. Deux mois. Les premiers jours, la trahison l'avait faite souffrir. Pendant les deux semaines suivantes, Yamcha n'avait pas cessé de lui téléphoner ou 'essayer de la voir. En fait, le matin suivant, il était venu chez elle pour lui rendre le sac à main qu'elle avait laissé par terre lors de cette nuit fatidique. Évidemment, elle n'était pas sortie et ne l'avait pas laissé entrer. Après ces quatorze jours, il ne faisait qu'appeler par téléphone. - "Le lâche !", s'exclama-t-elle en se découvrant et en jetant avec mépris les draps au bas de son grand lit.

Après quelques semaines, sa fureur momentanée laissa place à des questions. Pourquoi ? Elle n'avait jamais été une femme confiante. Elle le savait. Elle savait que quelque chose de ce genre pouvait arriver, ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'était comment elle avait pu en arriver à cette situation, à devoir en passer par là, à s'infliger ça. La réponse était claire : trop d'années. Elle ne pouvait pas tirer un trait sur pratiquement toute sa vie, il fallait qu'elle continue à essayer et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait, en prenant sur elle chaque fois que quelque chose l'exaspérait dans sa conversation ou dans les actions qu'il menait et qui n'avaient aucun sens pour elle.

_"Et j'ai tout donné !"_, se répétait-elle dans sa tête sans rien y comprendre. Elle était jolie, intelligente, elle l'avait sorti d'un monde où il était obligé de passer ses journées dans les bois avec un chat et l'avait emmené en ville. - "Comment ai-je pu être aussi idiote ?", murmura-t-elle en se levant de son lit pour aller boire un peu de jus de fruit. Un sentiment de colère la reprenait mais cette fois, au lieu d'être dirigé contre lui, il se dirigeait contre elle-même.

Irritée et fatiguée par le manque de sommeil, elle pénétra dans la cuisine. Au grand dégoût de Bulma, Végéta était là, cet enquiquineur de prince des saïyens, avec qui elle n'avait toujours pas parlé malgré plusieurs tentatives de la part du guerrier. Elle savait qu'il la surveillait, qu'il l'observait écoeuré et qu'il jouissait de tout ça. A peine l'eût-elle vu là, assis à sa place de toujours, dans sa cuisine, dans sa maison, en train de manger dans un bol, sûrement des fruits, que la fureur la reprit. Elle voulut l'évacuer en ouvrant le réfrigérateur. Elle était descendue dans l'intention de prendre juste un verre de jus de fruits mais soudain elle ressentit une faim atroce.

Lui, qui l'avait vue faire son apparition, l'observait sans se gêner.

Quand elle ferma d'un coup de pied le réfrigérateur et se retourna les mains pleines de plats froids, gâteaux et yaourts, il se mit à parler :

- "Tout ce que tu n'as pas mangé ces deux derniers mois, tu veux le manger aujourd'hui ?" Cela ressemblait à une question amusée et ça l'était mais son visage était figé dans son éternelle inexpressivité.

Elle ne lui répondit et ne le regarda pas. Elle posa les plats à l'extrême opposé de lui et retourna chercher le jus de fruit dans le frigo. Elle revint vers la table, prit place en bousculant la chaise et se mit à manger.

Il l'observa préparer son repas. Il était évident qu'elle était toujours triste mais au moins ses gestes témoignait également d'un sentiment de colère. Il sourit de côté sans qu'elle ne le voie et continua à dévorer ses fruits tout en l'observant.

Il mit un terme au silence au bout de quelques minutes : - "**Ma** chambre de gravité ne monte pas au delà de quatre cents unités, tu devrais l'améliorer."

Juste un instant. C'est tout ce que dura l'éclair de colère dans ses yeux bleus mais cela lui suffit.

- "Heureusement que ton père est là pour faire le travail que tu avais promis d'achever."

Cette fois, Bulma maintint son regard pendant quelques secondes. Quand elle le baissa, la moue amusée réapparut sur son visage.

- "Un travail que tu ne fais pas, tout ça parce que cet idiot t'as été infidèle."

La jeune femme prit un grand couteau pour couper le pain et le trancha en regardant fixement le saïyen.

- "On devrait t'être infidèle plus souvent, tu deviens très soumise." Et il ajouta : - "Je croyais que tu aurais plus de caract.."

Le couteau tomba à terre et son tintement fut couvert par le cri de la scientifique. - "Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, Végéta ?" Bulma s'était levée de sa chaise et avait les mains appuyées sur la table entre les assiettes qui tremblèrent à l'impact. - "Ça ne te suffit pas que je fasse constamment tout ce que tu me demandes sans discuter ?" Elle s'inclina en avant pour continuer à crier : - "Qu'est-ce qui te dérange tellement maintenant, hein ? Ne me dites pas que _votre majesté_ s'ennuie ?'", lui demanda-t-elle avec véhémence. - "Je refuse de te prêter plus attention que nécessaire ! Tu m'entends ? Ça suffit !" Elle étendit le bras à l'horizontale, très sûre de ses paroles. S'il croyait pouvoir s'amuser avec elle dans cet état, il se trompait. Elle en avait assez de se trouver ainsi et ces éternelles provocations l'avaient fait exploser. - "Mais je ne vais pas te laisser me piétiner uniquement parce que je montre mes sentiments !"

Il resta imperturbable. - "Il faut reconnaître,", dit-il en mordant dans un morceau de fruit, "que ce sont des sentiments plutôt minables." Et il mordit dans sa pomme sans cesser de la regarder. - "Maintenant, assieds-toi et mange." Et il lui indiqua la chaise qu'elle avait renversée pour qu'elle la ramasse.

Bulma résista, essayant d'argumenter. - "Des sentiments minables ? Qu'on te brise le coeur, est un sentiment minable ?"

- "Tu devrais arrêter de faire semblant.", lui suggéra le prince tranquillement. - "Assieds-toi et mange."

L'entendre se mettre à intriguer parut complètement délirant à la jeune femme. - "De quoi tu parles ? Je refuse de m'asseoir !"

- "Eh bien alors ferme-la, c'est assez gênant à cette heure de la nuit."

Il recommençait. Il recommençait à se comporter avec elle de cette façon vile qui la mettait hors d'elle. Et pour parfaire la comparaison avec cette fameuse nuit pendant laquelle il avait été cruel avec elle pour la première fois, Bulma saisit le pain sur la table et le lança sur lui. Le saïyen le reposa sans même avoir à lever les yeux. Ensuite, ce fut le tour de l'assiette et encore une fois, il l'arrêta au vol. Elle lui lança les couteaux, la nourriture, les boîtes en plastique et tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main et le prince, sans aucun effort, les reposa sur la table dans un ordre exquis.

Quand elle appuya les paumes de ses mains sur la table, imaginant mille manières de tuer cet homme, Végéta reprit la parole : - "Ça y est, tu t'es défoulée ?" Et il leva enfin les yeux sur elle.

- "Je te déteste !", lui cria la jeune femme. - "Tu m'as bien entendue ? C'est ce que tu voulais ! Hein ? Je te hais !" Elle se mit à marcher lentement mais sûrement vers lui. - "Pourquoi ne retournes pas en enfer d'où tu viens ?", hurla-t-elle presque à sa hauteur. - "Je te déteste ! Je te hais !" Et elle leva les bras pour le frapper, bien loin de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait tenté.

Végéta se leva, l'attrapa par les poignets et lui baissa les bras dans le dos. Il la tenait serrée contre lui et, pour pouvoir lui tenir les mains dans le dos, également entre ses bras. - "Calme.", dit-il, amusé.

- "Lâche-moi ! Tu es cruel et méprisable ! Méprisable !" Elle essayait de se libérer de son étreinte mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était bouger dans cette prison de muscles. Elle n'allait pas pleurer. Elle avait déjà assez pleuré, plus qu'elle ne l'avait fait dans toute sa vie, et elle ne le ferait pas malgré sa frustration qu'il refuse de la lâcher. Elle lança sa tête en avant dans l'intention de le mordre et pour l'en empêcher, Végéta dût attraper ses deux petites mains dans une seule des siennes pour libérer sa main droite afin de lui tirer les cheveux en arrière.

- "Calme.", lui ordonna-t-il de nouveau en commençant à se sentir un peu troublé par sa proximité. Il se mit à étudier ses yeux pleins de vie, sa bouche entrouverte, il commença à sentir son haleine si proche, cette odeur qui l'étourdissait et l'écoeurait à la fois, il remarqua comme sa poitrine se levait et s'abaissait avec violence contre la sienne, celle-là même d'où jaillit la colère en un flot de paroles :

- "Tu n'es qu'un prince aigri de rien du tout ! De rien du tout ! Rancunier et cruel ! C'est tout ce que tu es ! De la rancoeur ! De la haine ! De l'amertume et de la déception envers toi-même !" Elle aperçut de la rage dans ses pupilles. "Que vas-tu faire, hein ?", lui demanda-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le noir infini de ses yeux. - "Tu vas me tuer, Végéta ?" Elle put finalement voir _quelque chose_ dans son regard, _quelque chose_ qu'elle avait cru déchiffrer à d'autres moments, _quelque chose_ qu'elle avait soupçonné, qui les avait survolés dans toutes leurs conversations, qui avait fondu sur eux lors de cette rencontre à ce même endroit dans la cuisine, quand elle avait essayé de le frapper pour la première fois, _quelque chose_ chaque fois plus évident, tangible et dangereux comme sa propre essence saïyenne : du désir. - "Tu vas me tuer ?", lui redemanda-t-elle avant de baisser le ton, toujours avec la même rage contenue : - "Ou tu vas m'embrasser ?"

En entendant ces mots, il se réveilla de l'enchantement. Il ferma à demi les yeux pour la voir à nouveau comme ce qu'elle était : une insolente, insupportable et gênante humaine. Il lui lâcha les cheveux et cessa son étreinte. A mesure qu'il se détachait d'elle, son visage reprenait son expression de lassitude et de dégoût agrémentée d'une autre assez commune. La colère. Il s'éloigna de la jeune femme, l'étudiant pour la millième fois. Il la dévisageait avec les yeux injectés de colère et déconcerté pendant que Bulma esquissait un sourire de victoire. Pour lui, ce qui venait de se passer, ce qui n'arrêtait pas de se produire récemment avec elle depuis quelques temps, n'avait qu'une explication :

- "Tu n'es qu'une sorcière.", dit-il en serrant les dents et en s'emplissant la bouche de cette insulte. - "Rien qu'une sorcière." Retenir toute cette colère lui demandait un effort considérable. Il était sûr que s'il bougeait ne serait-ce que d'un pouce de sa place, il ne pourrait plus contrôler son corps et qu'il la tuerait en lui brisant le cou. Jamais il n'avait autant désiré la mort de cette femme comme à cet instant.

- "Bien fait pour toi, tu n'avais qu'à pas te moquer de ma souffrance.", lança Bulma, les mains campées sur les hanches. Elle préféra laisser passer le fait qu'ils avaient été sur le point de commettre une folie, on ne sait pour lequel des deux la plus absurde, pour souligner qu'avec ce faux pas, elle avait gagné.

Il ne bougerait pas, non, mais il crierait aussi fort sinon plus qu'elle. Quand il ouvrit la bouche, il ne put plus s'arrêter : - "Que sais-tu, toi, de la souffrance ?"

Son cri détonnait tellement avec le climat qui s'était créé qu'il en effaça d'un seul coup le sourire victorieux de Bulma.

- "Tu ne sais rien de la souffrance ! Rien !", s'exclama-t-il en serrant encore plus les poings. Il plantait ses yeux noirs dans ses yeux bleus avec une telle rage qu'elle crut voir une flamme danser dans ses pupilles. - "Tu n'as jamais passé des jours sans manger ni dormir ! Tu ne connais pas la douleur des coups ! Tu ignores ce que c'est que de tout perdre ! Ce qui te revenait de droit ! Tu n'as pas eu à obéir aux ordres de celui qui avait exterminé toute ton espèce ! Tu n'as jamais connu la terreur de savoir qu'à n'importe quel moment, tu pourrais être le suivant !" Il fit un pas vers elle. Un pas ferme et fort. Bulma baissa un instant les yeux et vit le sol se fissurer sous ses pieds nus. Elle releva la tête, les yeux de plus en plus écarquillés par la surprise. Il ferma les siens, son visage entier se fronçant, quand une aura bleue l'entoura. Il était entouré de feu couleur de ciel de crépuscule, atteignant le plafond de la cuisine. - "Tu n'as jamais souhaité la mort de ton propre père ! Et bien sûr tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de mourir et d'aller en enfer, maudite femme !" Il ouvrit les paupières enfin et Bulma crut qu'il allait l'assassiner. Cette fois, il allait le faire. La tuer. Son heure était arrivée et viendrait des mains de Végéta. - "Tu ne sais rien de la souffrance alors ne redis plus jamais une chose pareille ! Jamais !"

Et alors Bulma le vit. Pendant un instant, juste quelques secondes, un halo aux reflets dorés entoura Végéta. Sous le choc, elle se couvrit la bouche de la main.

Il était toujours au même endroit. Sa respiration était si forte qu'elle ne semblait plus appartenir à une personne comparable à un humain. C'était plutôt celle de sa part animale. Il était toujours entouré de ce feu bleu et gardait les poings serrés et relevés à la hauteur de sa ceinture. Après quelques moments de confusion, Bulma bougea vers lui. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, elle voulait juste le toucher mais elle s'arrêta :

- "Non !", lui cria Végéta, toujours en transe. C'était comme s'il avait perçu qu'elle voulait l'approcher.

La jeune femme arrêta son bras et le colla contre sa poitrine.

Sa respiration baissa en intensité, tout comme les éclairs bleus. Après quelques secondes, Végéta se calma et détendit tout son corps. Il ouvrit les yeux qui étaient toujours dirigés vers le sol et les releva ainsi que son visage pour regarder la scientifique.

Ils restèrent à se regarder un moment et quand elle se mût vers lui, le prince fut plus rapide et la dépassa en se précipitant vers les escaliers.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

Elle gravit les escaliers sans savoir ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle parcourut le couloir à pas lents et furtifs. Elle arriva devant la chambre de Végéta et entrebâilla timidement la porte. A cause de l'obscurité, elle ne put rien distinguer alors elle se décida à entrer en entrouvrant la porte juste assez pour s'y glisser. Elle observa autour d'elle. Il n'y était pas. Elle soupira et revint sur ses pas pour se diriger vers sa propre chambre.

Elle se jeta sur son lit certaine que la nuit serait longue. _"Où peut-il bien être allé ?"_, se demandait-elle. Tout de suite, elle revint sur ce qui s'était passé en bas. Elle avait réussi encore une fois à pousser à bout le prince même si c'était elle qui avait été retenue prisonnière. Vu comment avait débuté la conversation, qui aurait pu croire qu'il en sortirait perdant ? Même si à un moment, elle s'était sentie redevenir elle-même, ses poumons à nouveau emplis d'énergie, tout avait disparu quand il avait commencé à dire ces phrases terribles sur sa vie. Et ensuite, sa colère monumentale. Savait-il que pendant un instant il avait brillé comme de l'or ? Qu'il était près de réaliser son rêve ? Elle sourit avec orgueil.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

_**"Ou tu vas m'embrasser ?"**_- "Sorcière !", murmura-t-il en entrant dans sa chambre. - "Sorcière...", reprit-il en la traversant. - "Maudite sorcière !", s'exclama-t-il en sortant sur le balcon et en prenant son envol jusqu'au matelas. Il laissa son corps retomber sur lui, furieux. "Tu es une sorcière, il n'y a aucun doute.", se répétait-il sans cesse depuis qu'il avait laissé la jeune femme dans la cuisine.

_**"Ou tu vas m'embrasser ?"**_ Chaque fois qu'il y repensait, il s'irritait encore davantage. Pour la première fois, il se réjouit qu'elle ait été aussi insolente car si elle ne lui avait pas parlé à ce moment-là, il aurait perdu le contrôle. Et le Prince des Saïyens ne perdait jamais le contrôle. Jamais. Il ne l'avait jamais fait avec Freezer malgré le nombre incalculable de fois où il avait désiré le tuer alors ce n'était pas une humaine ridicule qui allait y arriver. Il avait déjà remarqué à d'autres occasions une augmentation de cette sensation de désir mais s'il l'avait considéré comme une vétille au début, maintenant, il avait craint de déchaîner ses instincts. Et il n'avait jamais couché avec une femme _commune_.

_**"Ou tu vas m'embrasser ?"**_Il sentit son _ki_ s'introduire dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée dans cette maison. "_Que fait-elle dans mes appartements ?_", se demanda-t-il. Pour lui, il n'y avait aucun doute : elle allait le provoquer davantage. - "Ah ! Elle est insupportable !", s'exclama-t-il tout haut.

_"J'aurais dû forniquer avec elle avant de l'étrangler."_, se dit-il.

_**"Ou tu vas m'embrasser ?"**_ - "Trois ans...", murmura-t-il. Le manque de sexe pour un saïyen avait toujours été un problème. C'est ainsi que Nappa le lui avait expliqué au cours de son adolescence quand il se montrait plus agressif qu'à la normale. - "Tu as besoin d'une femelle, prince.", lui avait-il lancé amusé une fois, "parce que sinon, la prochaine fois, tu feras un trou dans une des planètes et tu la rendras inutilisable." Il ne supportait pas quand son vassal lui parlait comme s'il était ce simplet de Raditz, lequel avait ri à cette occasion. Parfois, ils oubliaient qu'ils étaient avec le Prince de leur race et il devait les remettre en place en les menaçant. Si bien souvent il ignorait les conseils de Nappa, à d'autres occasions, il lui prêtait attention car on ne pouvait nier que Nappa était le saïyen le plus âgé des trois et que parfois certaines choses échappaient à Végéta.

Heureusement, ce ne fut difficile de rencontrer une volontaire et il n'eût pas non plus à attendre beaucoup. Elle faisait partie de la noblesse de la constellation de Gurz, où se tenaient habituellement les réunions des _familles_. Elle n'avait rien de spécial, c'était simplement la première à lui faire des avances maladroites au moment où il s'était senti le plus en besoin, et de plus, il s'agissait de la nièce du patriarche, leur hôte. Avec la pratique, au fil du temps, il en déduisit que parfois il donnerait à certaines des femelles qui le sollicitaient l'opportunité de coucher avec l'héritier de Vegetasei malgré le peu d'appétit qu'elles lui inspiraient individuellement. Il pouvait tenir des mois sans problème, voire plus à cause des longues périodes à l'extérieur en missions. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé ces trois dernières années, le long voyage depuis sa mission avec Nappa avant de décider de venir sur la Terre et tous les coups de théâtre qui avaient changé radicalement son existence, le sexe était resté entre parenthèses et il avait été surpris lui-même quand cela avait commencé à lui manquer. Par malchance, c'est sur la Terre que lui étaient revenus ses instincts. Cela n'avait jamais été un choix dans sa vie. C'était uniquement sa nature saïyenne qui se rappelait à lui de temps en temps comme pour tout le reste. Évidemment, c'était quelque chose d'agréable qu'il appréciait et dans sa vie, il n'avait pas rencontré beaucoup de plaisirs en dehors du champs de bataille. Malgré tout, pour lui ce n'était qu'une formalité.

_**"Ou tu vas m'embrasser ?"**_Mais cette femme aux cheveux turquoise n'était pas membre de la royauté, n'était même pas une noble et encore moins une guerrière remarquable. Même s'il l'avait pressenti en bas dans la cuisine en l'insultant avant de la laisser plantée là, ce n'est qu'en gravissant les escaliers, en la maudissant et se demandant pourquoi il ne l'avait pas déjà liquidée, qu'il en trouva la raison : la sorcellerie.

_"Ou tu vas m'embrasser ?"_ Son odeur l'envoûtait, l'affaiblissait et lui donnait envie de commettre une bêtise. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu ne pas s'en rendre compte avant. De la sorcellerie. La jeune femme essayait de le déconcentrer en faisant en sorte qu'il se sente attiré par elle. Les preuves étaient évidentes : elle était scientifique, savante en toutes sortes de sciences, non seulement en technologie mais aussi dans d'autres domaines comme la médecine, et de plus, l'endroit regorgeait de plantes, matière première pour la sorcellerie, et sur cette planète existait quelque chose d'étrange qui conférait des pouvoirs incroyables à des personnes communes, sinon, comment expliquer que Kakarot soit devenu si fort et se soit transformé en super-guerrier ? Il avait la réponse sous le nez et il ne l'avait pas vue jusqu'à présent.

_**"Ou tu vas m'embrasser ?" **_Et enfin, son odeur. C'était la preuve la plus évidente. Jamais, dans tous les voyages dans l'espace où il avait pu exercer ses sens perfectionnés de saïyen il n'avait senti quelque chose d'aussi déconcertant. Sa maudite odeur nauséabonde et provocante. Son mobile était facile à trouver : elle voulait qu'il les épargne quand il en aurait fini avec les androïdes et avec Kakarot. C'était simplement ça. - "Malédiction !", s'exclama-t-il, dégoûté. C'était si facile qu'il se sentit idiot de ne pas s'être rendu compte avant de la _vérité_.

_**"Ou tu vas m'embrasser ?"**_Mais quelque chose ne cadrait pas. Il soupira en quittant les étoiles des yeux. Les attributs physiques ne lui manquaient pas pour se faire désirer de n'importe quel homme, y compris lui-même dans cet état de manque. - "Il faut qu'elle soit extrême même dans ce domaine.", murmura-t-il en regardant le ciel obscur sans se rendre compte que cette réflexion, il se l'était déjà faite peu de temps auparavant, allongé sur le lit alors qu'elle veillait sur sa convalescence. On ne pouvait nier que physiquement, elle n'avait rien à envier à aucune femme qu'il ait vue auparavant. - "C'est un exemplaire assez remarquable de femelle terrienne.", dit-il tout bas en se calmant un peu. Il ferma à demi les yeux. - "Insupportable, mais remarquable physiquement.", se corrigea-t-il. Il se redressa et s'assit sur le matelas. L'évidence qu'elle était une sorcière qui voulait l'envoûter par ses artifices provocants, avec ses odeurs, se faisant paraître plus appétissante que ce qu'elle était réellement, était en train de partir en fumée. Il soupira encore une fois. Quelque chose dans sa théorie ne fonctionnait pas et le mettait encore de plus mauvaise humeur : même si la sorcellerie aurait pu être la réponse, cela semblait un prétexte trop facile et même sonnait creux car non seulement elle était jolie, mais surtout elle savait lui répliquer. Et une telle anomalie ne s'obtenait pas grâce à des potions inventées. Elle ne se contentait pas de lui répondre, sans avoir peur de lui, mais elle possédait en plus une prodigieuse langue de vipère qui le défiait. Il se consola en pensant qu'elle était futée et qu'elle profitait dangereusement de la position d'intouchable qu'il lui avait donnée en échange de tout ce qu'elle et sa famille lui offraient. Mais elle ne le servait pas. Elle était rusée, oui, et même diablement intelligente, "un prodige sur le plan scientifique sur cette planète apparemment" et même lui, elle l'avait surpris, mais surtout, elle lui répondait comme jamais personne d'aussi infiniment inférieur n'avait su le faire. Et cela, bien qu'il ait dû mal à l'admettre, était le plus amusant qui lui était arrivé loin d'un champ de bataille.

_**"Ou tu vas m'embrasser ?"**_ Il se remit à contempler les étoiles, fixant le faible éclat de Vegetaseï. - "Des bêtises, tout ça." Il fronça les sourcils, en colère contre lui-même. Il accordait trop d'importance à quelque chose qui ne méritait pas une seule seconde de son temps. Il avait effectivement pu remarquer que ses instincts voulaient se libérer et il savait qu'ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps en sommeil, mais il existait des choses infiniment plus importantes à résoudre avant. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur ce qui l'avait amené sur Terre. Il était le Prince de sa race, héritier du trône d'une planète qui avait compté le plus grand nombre de guerriers valeureux de tout l'Univers. Il se mit debout, dégoûté de lui-même, se sentant perdu et écoeuré, bien que beaucoup plus calme que lorsque qu'il était arrivé sur le toit quelques minutes auparavant. Il sortit sur le balcon sans même avoir pris une décision à ce sujet. Tout cela n'était pas digne de lui. Il n'allait pas gaspiller plus d'énergie pour d'aussi vulgaires futilités et stupidités. Il ouvrit la porte du balcon pour enfin se reposer dans son lit.

_**"Ou tu vas m'embrasser ?"**_

o-o-o-o

* * *

_**Désolée pour le retard... ;_;**_

_**Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'avec un bébé on ne pouvait rien faire. Maintenant je comprends !**_

_**Priez pour que mes nuits deviennent zen et que j'arrive à me dégager chaque jour quelques minutes, voire une demi-heure, pour Sur le Toit... (pour taper au clavier, il faut deux mains, hélas ! Le clavier visuel Windows, c'est pas pratique, j'ai essayé, snif!) Heureusement, depuis quelques semaines, bébé dort mieux et commence à apprécier le transat et les petites peluches = banzaï !**_

_**En attendant, j'aimerais tellement lire vos avis, ils m'encouragent beaucoup ! ^^  
**_

_**Dimitrova (traductrice)**_


	13. Chapter 12

.

.

.

.

"Sur le Toit"

CHAPITRE 12

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

"C'est déjà le matin.", pensa-t-elle en se réveillant. Et, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle se sentit énergique et tranquille.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas joyeux vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Elle se déshabilla sans se presser, se regardant dans le miroir et examinant son reflet bleu et blanc. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle ne le faisait plus et elle s'étonna en se passant en revue de nouveau. Rien n'avait changé en elle depuis des mois ou peut-être même plus, depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Elle décida qu'elle irait chez le coiffeur le jour même.

Tout en laissant l'eau l'asperger, ses pensées retournèrent à ce qui s'était passé la veille avec _lui_. Pour la énième fois en si peu d'heures, elle revit en mémoire le visage décomposé et furieux du prince alors qu'il avançait pas à pas en lâchant phrase après phrase sur les évènements de son passé. Il était évident que ce n'était pas pour l'encourager, que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la faire se sentir mal d'être aussi faible, le tout relevé par cette _intimité_ qui n'était plus si nouvelle et qui, mise à nue par elle, l'avait fait tant sortir de ses gonds et l'avaient fait exploser de cette façon. Pour Bulma, il avait réussi à sa manière, _à la manière Végéta_, qu'elle réagisse après sa rupture avec Yamcha.

C'était vrai que la scientifique en avait déjà assez de se voir ainsi, éteinte et terne, mais rien de tel que de se faire secouer par son hôte pour sortir la tête hors de l'eau. Heureusement qu'elle était quelqu'un de positif par nature et qu'elle le connaissait dans une certaine mesure car une autre qu'elle se serait enfoncée encore plus dans son chagrin. Elle avait pu transformer tout le négatif de l'évènement en positif. En réalisant qu'elle était en train de sourire, elle trouva ce changement exagéré. Même si cela ne dura qu'un instant.

Elle en conclut qu'elle avait réussi à ce que cet homme s'ouvre sur une partie des raisons qui faisaient de lui ce qu'il était. S'il était clair qu'il lui restait encore beaucoup à découvrir, au moins, maintenant, elle voyait le chemin. Elle aurait besoin de temps pour le connaître et c'est justement le temps qui lui était compté. "Quelqu'un comme le Prince des Saïyens ne se connaît pas en quelques mois.", se lança-t-elle en rinçant le savon de son corps. Elle était consciente qu'il ne s'ouvrirait pas à elle en peu de temps. Même en toute une vie, ce serait difficile.

- "Bah.", s'exclama-t-elle, balayant ses doutes. - "Ça ne fait rien.", dit-elle en sortant de la baignoire. Décidément, sa personnalité inquiète et curieuse recommençait peut-être à l'entraîner vers les ennuis mais ce saïyen orgueilleux lui semblait l'un des plus grands mystères qui se soient jamais présentés devant elle.

Pensive et nue, elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir. - "Il est venu chez moi,", se mit-elle à dire. - "Il est logé ici, non ?" Elle prit son peignoir et l'enfila sans cesser son monologue. - "Les boules de cristal, je les ai cherchées mais les indices étaient dans le sous-sol de ma maison et Végéta dort à côté !", s'exclama-t-elle en essayant de comparer les deux circonstances. - "Ça ne vient pas de moi, Yamcha se trompait quand il disait que cherchait les ennuis.", murmura-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Yamcha. Elle n'avait pas pensé à lui en se réveillant, ce qui était une nouveauté depuis ces deux derniers mois. Elle fronça les sourcils et se remit à se contempler dans le miroir, cette fois pour se brosser les cheveux. - "Et je ne le ferai plus jamais !", s'écria-t-elle en se faisant mal en passant la brosse. Elle s'habilla et descendit l'escalier.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

- "Bonjour !"

Sa mère sortit la tête du four pour s'assurer que cette voix joyeuse appartenait bien à sa fille déprimée. Quand elle la vit, elle la trouva radieuse, comme elle l'avait toujours été jusqu'à deux mois auparavant.

- "Eh bien, ma puce ! Bonjour ! Tu es bien joyeuse !" Et elle tendit la joue pour recevoir un baiser de Bulma.

- "Oui, maman.", lui répondit celle-ci tout en ouvrant un placard. - "J'en avait assez de ne plus être moi-même.", ajouta-t-elle en se servant un jus de fruit. - "C'est épuisant de ne plus être soi."

- "Et à quoi devons-nous ce changement soudain ?", lui demanda sa mère avec insouciance.

- "Je ne sais pas.", répondit sa fille en se retournant pour regarder par la fenêtre. - "J'en avais simplement assez d'être triste.", affirma-t-elle en fixant la chambre de gravité.

Sa mère remarqua la direction du regard de sa fille qui lui parut révélatrice. Elle vint près d'elle et regarda également le vaisseau. - "Oui, je te comprends.", s'exclama-t-elle. Et un soupir rempli d'espoir s'échappa joyeusement de ses lèvres.

Bulma, en la sentant si proche tourna la tête et comprit ce qui passait par la tête de sa mère : - "Non, maman, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses."

Madame Brief s'éloigna de sa fille unique et tourna son attention vers la plaque de gâteaux au four. - "Hier, je vous ai entendus vous disputer...", et elle se retourna pour faire un clin d'oeil à sa fille, "...encore une fois."

Sa fille se mit en colère : - "Comment as-tu fait, hein ?" Elle lâcha son verre et mit une main sur sa hanche. - "Votre chambre est à l'opposé de la maison !"

- "J'étais descendue me chercher un verre d'eau et quand je vous ai entendus, j'ai voulu remonter les escaliers." Elle s'arrêta toute sourire pour se couvrir la bouche. - "C'est alors que j'ai entendu des assiettes voler, ma chérie.", ajouta-t-elle, amusée. - "Au fait, qu'est-il arrivé au sol ?", demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur le carrelage fendu.

La scientifique préféra ne rien expliquer. - "Je ne sais pas.", répondit-elle tout en se resservant un peu de jus de fruit. - "Tu n'as rien pu voir car il ne s'est rien passé, maman.", dit-elle en revenant au thème principal et en se surprenant elle-même à vouloir en parler avec sa mère.

- "Mais cela arrivera." Et elle prit le plateau pour se rendre au laboratoire. -"Cette façon que vous avez de vous regarder constamment..." Elle ponctua sa phrase par un soupir tout en ralentissant le pas. - "Ah ! Si j'étais toi, j'aurais laissé Yamcha il y a longtemps et j'aurais demandé un rendez-vous à cet homme qui vient par ici." Et elle sortit enfin de la cuisine.

_"Qui vient par ici ?" _Bulma sentit son coeur accélérer quand elle se retourna vers la fenêtre pour vérifier que Végéta avait arrêté son entraînement et se rendait directement vers la maison.

_"Mais pourquoi j'ai la tremblote comme ça ?"_, se dit-elle étonnée et gênée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui était en train de lui arriver et elle n'avait pas le temps de s'y attarder car le prince n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Elle s'assit et fit semblant de rien. Sa concentration ne fit pas long feu car en voulant boire son jus de fruit, elle manqua s'étrangler. A peine vit-elle entrer le saïyen que la toux si redoutée la prit. Elle se mit à tousser et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

Végéta n'eut pas un regard pour elle en entrant, il ne la regarda même pas en s'apercevant qu'elle était sur le point de mourir d'une quinte de toux et pas davantage en engouffrant la tête dans le frigo.

La jeune femme réussit à maîtriser sa toux en buvant son verre. Elle soupira en se sentant idiote. _"Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?"_, se demanda-t-elle. _"Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?"_, se répéta-t-elle. Sans même se laisser le temps d'y réfléchir, elle s'approcha du saïyen. - "Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?", lui demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Le prince la regarda du coin de l'oeil et accentua sa moue antipathique mais ne répondit pas.

- "Je peux t'aider ?", demanda la jeune femme en étudiant le corps du guerrier.

Cette fois, le saïyen tourna la tête pour l'observer. - "Non.", répondit-il avant de reprendre sa recherche.

- "Je peux t'aider si tu me dis ce que..."

Végéta, qui venait enfin de se redresser avec une bouteille d'eau fraîche à la main, l'interrompit :

- "La ventilation de mon vaisseau est en panne, répare-la.", lui ordonna-t-il avant de se retourner pour se diriger vers la porte.

- "La climatisation ?" Bulma fit une moue. A ce moment, la climatisation de la chambre de gravité lui était bien égale.

- "Tu ne voulais pas m'aider ?", riposta-t-il sans se retourner pour la regarder. - "Répare la ventilation." Il se mit à marcher vers le jardin, sachant d'avance qu'elle croiserait les bras, vexée, avant de se précipiter derrière lui pour lui reprocher sa demande. Et c'est ce qui se passa :

- "Si tu n'étais pas une grosse brute, tu ne l'aurais pas cassée !", s'exclama Bulma dans son dos. - "Tu n'es pas capable de maîtriser tes instincts ?"

Végéta s'arrêta une seconde et tourna légèrement sa tête pour répondre sans une once d'expressivité : - "Bien sûr que si."

Pour la jeune femme, il était évident que contrairement à toute logique, moins le visage de cet homme exprimait d'intention, plus ses paroles renfermaient de sens. On aurait dit que dans sa lutte interne et externe, il gardait une arme en réserve pour en prendre une autre et attaquer, c'est pourquoi cette phrase lui parut intrigante, comme si elle avait un deuxième sens. C'était comme si depuis quelques temps, tout ce qu'ils se disaient cachait toujours quelque chose de tacite, bien loin des premiers marchés qu'ils avaient faits. Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Végéta, Bulma dût bien réfléchir ce qu'elle devait répliquer. Elle était encore en train d'y penser au moment où il entra à nouveau dans la chambre de gravité. Le vaisseau se referma alors qu'elle était toujours enfermée dans son mutisme.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

- "Ma fille, les puces Q15 sont sur le point de sortir de la chaîne de production." Monsieur Brief était penché en avant. Son casque, qui le protégeait des étincelles produites par la soudure des éléments qu'il était en train d'achever sur le plan de travail, brillait.

_"Pourquoi me suis-je sentie aussi mal à l'aise ?"_, se demandait Bulma en observant à travers le microscope. _"Hier, il ne s'est rien passé de nouveau."_ Elle toussa et corrigea sa position sur la chaise. _"Nous nous sommes disputés et nous nous sommes approchés de trop près, mais c'était déjà arrivé d'autres fois."_, pensa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- "Le mieux à faire serait de doubler la quantité pour en avoir d'avance quand ils nous feront la deuxième commande." Le scientifique continuait sans quitter des yeux le robot qu'il était en train de modifier.

_"Et pourquoi a-t-il sorti qu'il savait contrôler ses instincts ?"_, se demanda Bulma encore vexée par la réponse du saïyen dans le jardin. _"Parce qu'hier il a failli perdre le contrôle."_ Et un sourire illumina son visage tandis qu'elle réglait la lentille du microscope.

- "Si nos calculs sont bons, ces puces électroniques vont tellement leur plaire qu'ils vont nous en recommander la semaine suivante, c'est pourquoi il vaudrait mieux en avoir en stock, tu ne crois pas ?" Sa fille ne lui répondit pas et il poursuivit sa réflexion à voix haute.

- "Tu as fait du bon travail avec la taille des Q15 en utilisant cet alliage de cristaux. En tout cas, ils en sont restés sans voix, pas vrai ?"

_"Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, Bulma."_, se répétait la jeune femme en essayant de se concentrer sur la lentilles de l'objectif et en agitant la tête. _"C'est un homme dangereux et il est tout sauf romantique."_ Elle sourit en quittant des yeux le microscope pour les fixer sur le mur du fond. _"Non, il est tout sauf romantique."_

- "C'est sa petite taille qui les a le plus convaincu, tu es un génie, ma fille, aucun doute là-dessus !"

_"Même si ce qui s'est passé hier n'avait rien de romantique, c'était palpitant, aucun doute là-dessus."_ Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux sur la lentille. - "Ah !", s'exclama-t-elle, vexée. _"Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?",_ se redemanda-t-elle. _"Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes comme ça !"_

- "Nous devrions aussi terminer les premières ébauches des capsules X31, tu ne crois pas ?"

_"En plus, aujourd'hui, il avait sa bonne humeur de toujours..."_, ironisa-t-elle. Elle releva les yeux de la loupe et se tint le menton dans la paume de la main, le coude appuyé sur la table. - "Bah !", s'exclama-t-elle à nouveau. - "A moi, il ne me la fait pas.", murmura-t-elle en fermant à demi un oeil au dessus de la lentille du microscope. Le regard sombre et plein de désir du prince la veille, quand il la tenait prisonnière, lui revint en mémoire. Elle se rappela leur posture et sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues, une rougeur qui l'avait accompagnée toute la nuit alors qu'elle essayait de trouver le sommeil. - "Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça devrait se passer.", murmura-t-elle un peu gênée. A l'instant, elle releva la tête du microscope. _"Comment ça devrait se passer, Bulma ?"_, se reprocha-t-elle à elle-même. _"C'est un fou ! Un fou !"_ Elle agita fortement la tête de droite à gauche.

- "Le contrat que tu as obtenu avec les grandes marques de parfum afin qu'ils les encapsulent a été un coup de maître, ma fille."

_"Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?"_, s'interrogea-t-elle. _"C'est vraiment ce que je veux ?" _Elle fronça à nouveau les sourcils. - "Evidemment, il ne peut pas ignorer mes charmes malgré tout son orgueil.", s'exclama-t-elle tout bas en écrivant sur l'ordinateur les déductions tirées de ses études aux microscope.

- "Bien sûr, je me suis demandé comment les parfumeurs pouvaient vouloir encapsuler leurs produits qui sont déjà dans de minuscules flacons.", poursuivit son père à voix haute. - "C'est comme d'encapsuler une capsule, ce n'est pas logique, n'est-ce pas ?"

_"Maudit Saïyen !"_, s'exclama Bulma intérieurement, changeant d'humeur. _"Pourquoi faut-il que cet homme soit ainsi ?"_

- "Mais tu leur as donné le coup de grâce avec ton idée de commercialiser des boîtes avec des capsules qui contiennent tout pour la femme, y compris des flacons de parfum." Son père rit avec orgueil, s'arrêtant de souder.

- "Je dois faire quelque chose !", s'exclama la scientifique en se mettant debout. - "Il faut que je fasse quelque chose !", répéta-t-elle.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?" Monsieur Brief s'était tourné et la vit se diriger vers la sortie.

- "Nous devrions tripler la production de la Q15 et demain, je termine les X31.", répondit sa fille en s'approchant de la porte.

- "Où vas-tu, ma petite fille ?", lui demanda son père, intrigué de la voir sortir si vite et surpris qu'elle lui ait répondu alors qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir écouté.

- "M'éclaircir les idées, papa." Et enfin, elle sortit du laboratoire.

Son père sourit tout en rabaissant son casque. Cette réponse de sa fille ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : elle allait faire du shopping.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

Elle retourna à la maison après avoir arpenté la ville toute la journée. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'était pas allée faire les boutiques et elle l'avait apprécié comme jamais.

Elle traversait le jardin en portant les sacs, contente et épuisée. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la chambre de gravité et il lui sembla qu'elle était éteinte. Cela voulait dire que Végéta était à l'intérieur en train de manger. Elle entra dans la maison par la porte-fenêtre de la cuisine qui se trouvait ouverte.

- "Coucou !", s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en franchissant le seuil.

- "Ma fille ! Mais comme tes cheveux sont beaux !" Sa mère s'approcha d'elle pour l'observer de près.

- "N'est-ce pas ?" Bulma lâcha les sacs sur le sol et s'arrangea les cheveux grâce au reflet de la vitre. - "J'en avait assez des frisettes." Elle regarda son père en attente de son avis. - "Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, papa ?"

- "Hein ?" Son père, en s'entendant appeler par sa fille, réagit. - "Oui, tu es toujours jolie, ma fille, tu le sais bien.", lui dit-il avant de retourner son attention sur son repas.

La jeune femme craignait ce que cela signifiait : - "Tu n'as remarqué aucun changement, pas vrai ?", dit-elle, posant une main sur sa hanche.

- "Que dis-tu ?" Monsieur Brief s'efforçait de trouver une bonne réponse. Il est vrai qu'il la voyait exactement comme d'habitude. - "Tu as changé de coupe de cheveux.", dit-il, sachant cette réponse pratique. S'il avait dû tenir le compte du nombre de fois que sa fille avait changé de coupe, son cerveau prodigieux n'y aurait pas suffit.

Sa fille soupira, acceptant sa défaite , mais avant même qu'elle puisse ajouter quelque chose, sa mère la devança : - "Je te trouve mignonne comme tout, ma fille, tu verras que ça plaira beaucoup à Végéta.", dit-elle en reprenant sa place à table.

- "Où est-il ?", demanda Bulma en ramassant ses sacs pour se diriger vers les escaliers. Elle se dit que sa mère venait de faire une remarque plutôt légère par rapport à tout ce qu'elle aurait pu lui dire alors elle n'y attacha aucune importance.

- "Dans le vaisseau rond, non ?", lui répondit sa mère avec insouciance.

- "Non, les lumières du vaisseau sont éteintes.", répondit la jeune femme, en cherchant à ordonner ses idées.

- "Alors il est parti voler dans les alentours.", lança sa mère en servant du vin dans les verres. - "En volant ! En volant !" Elle imita un oiseau avec ses bras.

- "Ou alors il est sur le toit.", répondit soudain son père sans lever les yeux de son repas.

- "Sur le toit ?" Sa fille tourna la tête vers lui attendant une explication.

- "Il est toujours là-haut quand il ne s'entraîne pas ou ne mange pas."

- "Bonjour mon chou !" En voyant l'expression joyeuse de sa mère en direction de la porte, Bulma sut que seul le prince pouvait déclencher une telle amabilité. La jeune femme se sentit retenir sa respiration pendant un court instant. Elle ne le regarda pas tandis qu'elle se dirigeait nerveusement vers les escaliers. - "Assieds-toi avec nous pour souper, s'il te plaît." Ces mots de sa mère furent la dernière chose qu'elle entendit.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

Elle claqua violemment la porte. - "On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive, Bulma ?", se questionna-t-elle d'une voix furieuse. Elle laissa les sacs sur le lit et se jeta à côté, le regard tourné vers le plafond. "Cet homme ne peut pas t'intimider, maintenant." Et elle se répéta à voix haute : - "Pas maintenant !" Après tout ce qui s'était passé avec et contre lui, il lui semblait incroyable de ressentir de la honte maintenant. - "Ça n'a pas de sens.", s'exclama-t-elle avec colère en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Elle se remit debout et se tourna pour contempler son corps dans le miroir. Elle était réellement jolie. - "Fini les bêtises, Bulma Brief." Elle sourit et sortit de sa chambre pour descendre les escaliers.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

Elle s'arrêta en franchissant le seuil de la porte de la cuisine. Elle le vit assis à sa place de toujours entouré des assiettes de son souper, exactement comme la veille. Curieusement, sa mère et son père sortirent par la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin presque en courant. Lui, par contre, continuait à manger sans lever les yeux un seul instant. Il l'avait entendue et sentie descendre au rez-de-chaussée, il était donc conscient de sa présence devant lui.

Elle se décida à entrer en se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur. Elle l'ouvrit et prit une boisson. Elle pencha la tête pour l'observer un instant. Il restait impassible, dévorant la nourriture avec le regard fixé sur un point vague en face de lui. Bulma retourna son attention sur l'intérieur du réfrigérateur et en sortit une assiette pour la réchauffer au four. Elle s'y appliqua et se mit à attendre assise sur sa chaise. Elle l'observa à nouveau et rien. Comme si elle n'existait pas.

_"Maudit saïyen !"_

- "Demain, je réparerai la climatisation.", dit-elle dans l'espoir d'un commentaire.

A nouveau, seul le silence lui répondit. Elle but à même sa cannette sans le quitter des yeux.

- "C'est sûrement un ventilateur qui est en panne, mais ça m'étonne que le système membranal ne l'ait pas réparé."

Végéta restait impassible.

- "Comme c'est un projet pilote, il est logique que cela nécessite quelques ajustements alors ce n'est pas préoccupant."

Le prince était déjà presque en train de terminer de manger et il ne lui avait même pas dédié un simple regard.

- "C'est du moins ce que j'espère." Elle fronça les sourcils, attendant en vain une réplique. Elle en eut assez :

- "Alors tu ne vas plus me parler ?" La scène lui parut semblable à celle de la nuit précédente mais avec les rôles et les personnalités inversées.

Végéta se leva de sa chaise. Il la regarda pendant deux secondes et se mit debout pour se diriger vers les escaliers. Elle lui coupa la route en se positionnant devant lui :

- "Ça te dérange à ce point d'avoir voulu m'embrasser ?", lui demanda-t-elle, dégoûtée.

Le saïyen esquissa un demi-sourire narquois. - "Humaine ridicule.", lui dit-il en la dégageant de son chemin du revers de la main sans beaucoup d'efforts.

La jeune femme se vexa encore plus. Le voyant s'en aller, elle lui cria : - "Eh bien, accepte-le, Végéta ! Accepte le fait que tu es attiré par moi !", s'exclama-t-elle avec orgueil, les mains sur les hanches. Elle désirait qu'il lui réponde, qu'au moins il parle mais il semblait être tombé dans un mutisme absolu. Bulma n'avait pas besoin de parler aussi directement mais l'attitude du guerrier était en train de l'intoxiquer. Alors il allait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Comme si elle n'était personne ? Seul le silence lui répondit et Végéta était déjà en haut des marches, les gravissant d'un pas lourd. Elle le suivit, accélérant ses pas, prête à se faire entendre. - "Il n'en est pas question !", se mit-elle à dire en montant les marches à pas rapides. - "Tu m'as entendue ? Tu vas devoir m'écouter que tu le veuilles ou non !"

Il continuait d'un pas lent et sûr tout en buvant le restant d'une cannette, comme s'il n'avait pas à ses trousses quelqu'un en train de lui crier dessus et de le rattraper. Il entra dans sa chambre en fermant la porte qu'elle rouvrit immédiatement pour y pénétrer aussi. - "Ce qui s'est passé hier est réellement arrivé, Végéta ! C'est arrivé comme les fois précédentes ! Et si je n'arrive pas à te parler, tu me..." Elle s'arrêta en le voyant se tourner enfin et la regarder, imperturbable. Aucune expression. Absolument aucune, ni rage, ni ennui, ni bien sûr aucune trace de désir ne se lisait dans ses yeux.

- "Tu veux baiser ?", lança-t-il soudain. Ce n'était pas une offre, et encore moins une proposition. Cela sonnait comme une interrogation, comme quand un professeur interroge un élève sur le résultat d'un problème mathématique ou lorsque un client demande le prix à un vendeur.

- "Quoi ?" Elle avait beau avoir voulue être directe, le prince l'avait terrassée d'un coup avec cette seule question. - "Non !", répondit-elle, immédiatement indignée.

- "Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?", lui lança-t-il en relevant le menton dans sa direction.

- "Je... je ne..." Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Sa première question résonnait encore tellement dans sa tête qu'elle se trouvait incapable de répondre à la suivante qui impliquait tellement de choses qu'elle ne savait plus par où commencer. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle se retrouvait sans voix devant lui et les deux fois avaient eu lieu le même jour.

- "Ne t'approche plus de moi.", lança le prince avec nonchalance. Immédiatement, il disparut. Il s'envola par le balcon, laissant la scientifique seule dans sa chambre.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

Il ne pouvait pas la tuer. Cela lui était déjà venu à l'esprit mille et mille fois mais toujours il en arrivait à la même conclusion : il avait besoin de tout ce que cette famille lui offrait pour parvenir à devenir un super-guerrier et il devait rester là à attendre les cyborgs.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui faire du mal. Il leva l'extrémité de ses lèvres et claqua la langue avec dédain en se repositionnant sur le matelas. Encore une fois il devait se forcer à s'en rappeler : s'il lui faisait du mal, Kakarot viendrait la venger et il n'était pas encore prêt à lui faire face avec honneur. Pour empirer encore les choses, le _troisième classe_ était revenu de son voyage spatial avec de nouvelles techniques de lutte et il fallait qu'il devienne plus rapide afin de les contrer dans une bataille.

Il ferma à demi les yeux à l'idée de peut-être partir errer dans l'Univers et parfaire là-bas son entraînement mais apparemment la chambre de gravité était encore en cours de perfectionnement et il devrait attendre.

- "Maudite femme.", murmura-t-il en regardant les étoiles. Quand il l'avait vue si bien disposée le matin même, il avait eu encore plus de soupçons. Hier, il avait été sur le point de la tuer et la scientifique était devenue, sans la moindre raison, sans aucune transition, _gentille_.

"_Tu veux baiser ?_" Il savait qu'elle lui dirait non. Il commençait à comprendre un peu la psyché de cette folle insensée et même si elle le désirait immensément, elle se contredirait elle-même. Il se souvint d'une de leurs premières rencontres quand elle s'était sentie gênée en le voyant se déshabiller devant elle et la fois où il avait fait la remarque qu'elle sentait le sexe. Cette fois, il l'avait laissée sans voix en étant direct avec quelque chose qui l'incommodait assez. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent légèrement au souvenir de son visage stupéfait. _"C'est la seule chose qui semble l'incommoder."_, se dit-il. Il ne comprenait pas la raison de sa pudeur, peut-être que les autres terriennes étaient aussi absurdes que la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus mais au moins, il connaissait le mécanisme de son cerveau et cela servirait à l'avenir pour la faire taire une bonne fois pour toutes. Il s'était déjà demandé si la scientifique faisait tout cela pour un motif sexuel et il était évident que non, mais il fallait qu'il s'en assure. Il libéra un souffle court en signe de désapprobation. _"Si elle n'y croit pas, la seule chose qu'elle fait c'est de se trahir."_ - "Effrontée.", murmura-t-il.

Si elle lui avait répondu oui, alors il aurait peut-être eu un problème. Or, il était sur La Terre pour se débarrasser des obstacles, enterrer ici ses frustrations et remettre les choses à leurs places, pas pour se créer des inconvénients. Il détruirait tout et chacun d'entre eux, il oublierait son séjour ici et conquérait l'Univers. - "Tous à la merci d'un unique saïyen.", murmura-t-il en replaçant bien ses mains sous sa nuque. Il fixa son regard sur sa planète. - "Un unique saïyen, le seul.", murmura-t-il à nouveau, pensif.

Une étoile filante traversa le cosmos, aussi fugace que l'idée qui, au même instant, traversa l'esprit du Prince des Guerriers de l'Espace.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

Bulma s'assit sur le lit du saïyen, le regard au sol. La rage, l'incertitude et l'excitation se mêlaient dans son corps et dans son esprit en un amalgame de sensations.

- "C'est homme est une brute.", murmura-t-elle, encore sous le choc. "Si je voulais baiser avec lui ?"

- "Mais quelle genre de question est-ce ?", s'interrogea-t-elle de mauvaise humeur. Elle ne se l'était pas figuré ainsi, en fait, elle n'avait pas bien réfléchi à ce qui se passait entre eux et à ce qu'elle voulait de lui.

Et que voulait le Prince des Saïyens de la scientifique ? - "Il veut baiser ?", se demanda-t-elle tout bas. - "C'est ça qu'il veut ? C'est pour cela qu'il m'a posé la question et qu'il m'a dit de ne plus m'approcher de lui ?", poursuivit-elle en s'allongeant sur le lit du saïyen. Cela n'avait pas eu l'air d'une proposition, plutôt d'une interrogation. Elle sourit.- "C'est parce que je suis en train de le rendre fou...", murmura-t-elle en regardant le plafond.

- "Au moins, il me reste la consolation qu'il ne veut pas me parler parce qu'il se sent attiré par moi.", se dit-elle à voix haute, accentuant son sourire. Elle ne savait pas elle-même ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Si avant, avec Yamcha, elle voyait son attirance pour lui comme un danger, maintenant, elle se laissait simplement porter par la vague. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne changerait jamais.

A ce moment-là, elle plissa le front avec dégoût. - "Oh, si ! Je changerai !", s'exclama-t-elle en se mettant debout. Elle regarda vers le balcon, voilé par les rideaux qui dansaient sous la brise nocturne et elle croisa les bras, vexée. - "Peu importe d'où ils viennent.", se mit-elle à murmurer. - "De ce monde ou d'ailleurs, ce sont tous des lâches."

Elle fit volte-face pour retourner à sa chambre. - "Bien sûr que je changerai ! J'en ai marre !"

Elle porta ses mains à son visage en se souvenant de quelque chose : - "Le four !" Et elle courut à toutes jambes à la cuisine.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

- "Tu sors beaucoup ces temps-ci, non ?", lui demanda sa mère.

Elle était sur la terrasse du salon de l'étage en train de profiter d'une soirée paisible et du beau temps avec ses parents, qu'elle voyait peu depuis qu'elle avait décidé de reprendre ses relations sociales. Elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amies alors elle s'était décidée à faire un casting parmi les secrétaires et ses collègues de travail et à sa grande surprise, cela marchait bien. Elle n'avait appelé aucun de ses habituels compagnons d'aventures. Il devait se préparer pendant les deux ans et demi qui restaient et ce raisonnement lui suffit pour s'en persuader elle-même. En plus, il y avait l'obstacle que constituait Yamcha, au sujet duquel elle ne voulait plus entendre parler, ni avoir à expliquer ce qui s'était passé.

Et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait passé une semaine au bureau à sonder les filles de son âge. Quelques-unes étaient mariées avec des enfants et n'étaient pas très partantes pour la suivre dans ce qu'elle projetait. Et toutes ne pouvaient pas se permettre de s'embarquer dans ses projets, comme de partir en week-ends loin de la ville, même si Bulma insistait en disant que tout serait à ses frais. Elle remarqua qu'au début beaucoup avaient des réticences sur sa nouvelle attitude. Bulma Brief n'était pas une personne qui s'était beaucoup ouverte avec les employés et de plus, elle était propriétaire de l'entreprise. On la craignait car elle leur semblait être un ouragan. Elle était toujours à droite ou à gauche, agréable mais distante, bruyante et exigeante et elles s'étonnèrent de la trouver si motivée.

Finalement, elle réussit à constituer un groupe de quatre filles qui au début n'avaient accepté ses plans que par peur d'être renvoyées mais qui maintenant acceptaient avec grand plaisir de sortir avec elle, comme si elle était des leurs. Sa bande habituelle était formée de Mursa, une secrétaire charmante, souriante et assez idéaliste, puis venait Sumi, aussi timide que son amie d'enfance Mursa, mais assez bête, typiques de ces personnes que la scientifique regardait toujours avec méfiance car elle ne savait pas si elles était très intelligente ou très bêtes, puis Garai les avait rejointes, aussi tapageuse et vulgaire que Bulma, et finalement la dernière recrue, Kartesi, qui dirigeait le département des ressources humaines de l'entreprise, avec laquelle elle se lia d'amitié . Pour elles, même pour celle qui arriva en dernier dans le groupe, la scientifique la plus célèbre du monde se montra gentille et amusante, tout en restant distraite. Elles ne se rendaient juste pas compte que sauver le monde de maléfiques ennemis intergalactiques, trimer pour l'avenir de l'entreprise la plus importante sur Terre et être la meilleure dans tous les domaines, ne laissait pas de temps à la jeune femme pour consolider des relations normales avec ses congénères féminines.

- "Oui, mais je crois que cela me fait du bien.", dit-elle en tournant une page de sa revue.

- "Et tu as rencontré un homme intéressant ?", demanda sa mère, intriguée, en prenant une gorgée de son verre.

La jeune femme soupira. - "On dirait bien qu'il n'y a pas un seul homme potable dans toute la Cité de l'Ouest."

- "Bien sûr que si.", lança sa mère en regardant le jardin.

Bulma leva les yeux vers elle et suivit la direction de son regard. Elle soupira à nouveau. - "Maman, nous en avons déjà parlé.", dit-elle avec lassitude, en reposant les yeux sur sa revue.

- "Alors, je n'aurai pas de petits-enfants forts et beaux ?", demanda sa mère, peinée, en joignant les mains. - "Tu devrais te presser, ma chérie. Tu sais bien, tic, tac, tic, tac." Et elle bougea un de ses doigts pour figurer une pendule.

Le rire de son père caché derrière son journal la mit de mauvaise humeur.

- "Je vais chercher plus de thé.", déclara-t-elle en s'esquivant. Elle sortit de là en se rappelant que dans peu de temps, elle aurait rendez-vous avec le gynécologue pour la vérification de son implant contraceptif. Sa mauvaise humeur en descendant les escaliers redoubla. Pendant les deux mois qui s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle avait repris sa vie sociale, elle n'avait rencontré aucun homme intéressant. Aucun. Tous étaient soit écoeurants, pédants ou essayaient de l'impressionner avec des cadeaux hors de prix ou encore pire, toutes ces qualités réunies. Elle avait décidé de sortir pour voir le _monde normal_ et conclusion : _le monde normal_ était des plus ennuyeux.

Elle s'arrêta sur une marche. Végéta était entré dans la maison et il semblait impatient. A nouveau, elle ressentit de la nervosité, celle-la même qui avait disparu d'un seul coup un jour et qui maintenant ne la quittait plus. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle était ainsi et elle avait tout fait pour s'en débarrasser mais c'était apparemment inévitable.

- "Viens.", lui dit-il en la voyant avant de se retourner pour qu'elle le suive.

Elle put respirer à nouveau et le suivit jusqu'à la chambre de gravité en silence.

Quand Bulma entra, il était déjà devant les commandes. - "Regarde.", ordonna-t-il, en faisant un signe du menton.

La jeune femme s'approcha et vit que tous les indicateurs clignotaient. Elle appuya plusieurs boutons, attendant une réponse.

- "Ça, je l'ai déjà fait.", dit Végéta, inquiet.

Elle le regarda un instant avant de retourner vers les comandes. Elle ouvrit un des panneaux pour inspecter l'intérieur et tout était en ordre. Elle toussa.

- "Que lui arrive-t-il ?", demanda avec brusquerie le prince derrière elle.

- "On dirait qu'il y a un problème avec le système membranal.", répondit la jeune femme sans lever la vue. - "Ce n'est pas normal que tous les indicateurs soient en panne en même temps, alors ça ne peut être que cela." Elle se retourna pour prendre la caisse à outils du vaisseau pour le vérifier. Le prince observait tous ses mouvements, les bras croisés. Leurs regards se croisèrent à peine quelques secondes mais cela suffit à Bulma pour savoir qu'il avait eu une journée particulièrement mauvaise. Et pendant qu'elle se penchait pour inspecter les commandes de la partie basse, cette pensée se confirma quand il rouvrit la bouche :

- "Pour combien de temps tu en as ?"

- "Quelques heures, comme il réagit comme un être vivant, une erreur du système contamine le reste comme..."

- "Comme un virus, oui, je le sais déjà. Combien de temps exactement ?", lui demanda-t-il sans la moindre trace de sérénité.

- "Quatre heures.", lui répondit-elle d'en dessous. - "Peut-être trois."

- "Merde !", s'exclama la saïyen furieux en sortant par la porte. - "Malédiction !"

Bulma leva la tête pour le voir disparaître. "Au moins, il a parlé.", se dit-elle.

En deux mois, cette conversation avait été la plus longue qu'elle avait eu avec le saïyen. Avec le peu de temps qu'elle passait à la maison, les seules communications qu'elle avait avec lui s'était réduite à réparer les dégâts qu'il causait. Si les robots de combat tombaient en panne, Végéta les déposait de mauvaise grâce à la porte du laboratoire ou si Bulma se trouvait à l'intérieur, il les posait sur sa table.

Ils avaient décidé de s'ignorer mutuellement et ils y parvenaient. Il n'y avait plus de rencontres sporadiques dans la cuisine car si elle apercevait de la lumière ou si elle entendait du bruit, elle retournait sur ses pas avec mauvaise humeur. Les rencontres dans le couloir se concluaient dans l'indifférence et les taquineries de sa mère quand ils se trouvaient tous deux présents étaient tout simplement ignorées. Le prince n'avait pas provoqué un seul incident et ne s'était causé aucun dommage physique lors de son entraînement intensif alors le calme absolu avait régné ces huit dernières semaines.

Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel calme. Quelque chose ne pouvait être ignoré et les avait poussés à cela. Il y avait tant de tension entre eux que Bulma pouvait sentir celle de Végéta derrière la cloison qui séparait leurs chambres. Quand elle était à l'extérieur, parfois elle se surprenait à penser au saïyen et quand elle était à la maison et qu'elle le voyait sortir de la chambre de gravité, un frisson la parcourait et la mettait en alerte. Le pire de tout est que malgré tous leurs efforts mutuels pour le dissimuler, cela allait en augmentant.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

- "Chérie, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.", dit son mari derrière elle.

Sa femme, qui s'était approchée de la rambarde du balcon pour essayer d'apercevoir deux personnes en particulier depuis son observatoire, se tourna et s'approcha en souriant joyeusement pour marquer son intérêt. - "Dis-moi, mon chéri, veux-tu encore une tasse de thé ?", lui demanda-t-elle avant de le servir immédiatement sans attendre sa réponse.

- "Notre Bulma et le jeune Végéta ne se parlent plus depuis longtemps et cela ne t'inquiète pas.", dit-il en caressant son chat.

Madame Brief se pencha près de son mari et prit sa tasse pour la siroter avant de répondre : - "Eh bien, papa, il y a des choses qui sont inévitables."

- "C'est-à-dire ?"

- "Que l'amour ne peut pas se forcer." Elle se redressa à nouveau pour se diriger vers la rambarde et regarder en direction de la chambre de gravité. - "Tout comme il est impossible de lui résister."

Son mari sourit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait cette phrase dans sa bouche.

- "Tu en es si sûre ?"

- "Maintenant plus que jamais."

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

- "Ma petite chérie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?", lui demanda son père derrière elle.

- "La chambre de gravité est en panne.", répondit-elle sans se lever pour répondre.

- "Je peux te donner un coup de main ?", demanda son père en se penchant pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose depuis là où il était.

- "Non merci, j'ai presque fini, papa, c'était juste le réglage du..."

- "Ah ! Jeune Végéta ! Ma femme se demandait si toi ou ma fille alliez dîner maintenant ou si vous vouliez y aller ensemble."

L'expression de son père lui fit comprendre que le prince était revenu. Elle se fit tomber le robinet d'arrêt sur le front et jura. - "Aïe !"

- "Ça va ma petite chérie ?", demanda son père.

- "Parfaitement.", répondit celle-ci d'en dessous des commandes.

- "Tu avais dit trois heures.", intervint sèchement le guerrier tout en l'observant.

- "Tu crois que je tiens à rester là plus longtemps ?", lança Bulma avec dédain. - "J'ai presque fini."

- "Bien, je vous laisse seuls. Je dirai à ta mère que vous la rejoindrez bientôt.", ajouta son père en se dirigeant vers la sortie. - "Au fait, ma fille, encore une chose." Il s'arrêta net pour ajouter sans se retourner. - "Je t'ai laissé sur la table de ton laboratoire les résultats de mes recherches sur ce Docteur Guero. Apparemment, tout ce qu'on sait de lui aux dernières nouvelles c'est qu'il s'est retiré dans les montagnes mais je ne sais pas exactement où." Et il sortit tranquillement par la porte inconscient du silence terrifiant qu'il laissait derrière lui.

Bulma se traîna sur le sol encore plus nerveuse qu'avant. Elle leva la tête pour savoir ce qu'il pensait et son visage en disait long. Végéta était en train de la regarder avec une rage contenue, avec reproche et beaucoup d'autres choses encore. Ses yeux noirs brillaient de confusion et étaient plus ouverts qu'à l'ordinaire.

- "Végéta..."

Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de se relever qu'il passait déjà la porte en direction du laboratoire.

- "Végéta !", s'écria Bulma, à sa poursuite. - "Végéta, attends !" Elle mit plus de temps encore car à mi-chemin elle trébucha et tomba la tête en avant sur la rampe. - "Malédiction !", jura-t-elle. Elle se releva et reprit sa course vers son lieu de travail.

Quand elle l'atteignit, il y était déjà avec le dossier de renseignements en main, encore non ouvert.

- "Végéta..."

- "Tu ne pouvais pas rester tranquille, non ?"

- "Et que voulais-tu que je fasse, hein ?" Elle se mit sur la défensive en se voyant complètement découverte. Elle ne pouvait pas cacher la vérité. Quand ils avaient su ce qui allait arriver dans trois ans, elle avait accepté que les garçons refusent de chercher le Docteur Guéro mais le monde était entre ses mains. A qui cela allait-il faire du tort ? A personne. Peut-être même qu'elle sauverait cette planète si elle trouvait ce scientifique fou et pervers. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle ferait en le voyant mais au moins elle devait le chercher. Elle croisa les bras et continua à parler tout en s'approchant de lui. - "Cet homme va détruire le monde et vous ne pensez qu'à vous battre !"

- "Tu avais donné ta parole !", lui cria Végéta, tournant la tête vers elle.

Elle nia en bloc. - "Je n'ai pas donné ma parole !", le reprit-elle. - "J'ai dit que je serais de votre côté, jamais que je ne le chercherais pas."

- "Et où est la différence, Bulma ? Malédiction !", s'exclama-t-il, furieux à l'extrême, serrant fortement le dossier d'une main et la regardant avec défiance. - "Est-ce que vous, humains, ignorez ce qu'est l'honneur ?"

- "Je n'allais rien faire ! Tu entends ? Rien !", cria-t-elle en se mettant à sa hauteur tout en hochant la tête. - "Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire, hein ? Je ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche ! Et encore moins à un... " Elle s'interrompit en se rendant compte de quelque chose et ouvrit grands les yeux. - "Tu viens de dire mon nom ?", lui demanda-t-elle à la fois surprise et ravie.

Végéta ignora cette question. - "Alors que fait ceci ici, hein ?" Maintenant, c'était lui qui hochait la tête avec dégoût. Pour lui faire comprendre l'importance de ce moment, il lui mit le dossier sous le nez et sans bouger un seul muscle, la chemise cartonnée prit feu dans sa main, s'enflamma et tomba en cendres.

Loin d'attacher importance à tout cela, Bulma était toujours en train de penser au fait qu'enfin, il avait prononcé son nom. - "Tu viens de dire mon nom.", s'écria-t-elle encore sous le choc de ce détail.

Le saïyen fit volte-face et se dirigea directement vers le lieu saint de cette pièce. L'ordinateur central. Ce n'est qu'en le voyant s'en approcher que la jeune femme réagit :

- "Tu ne vas quand même pas faire ça !", lui cria-t-elle en le prenant par le bras.

- "Lâche-moi !", s'exclama le guerrier en se libérant de sa prise et en formant un halo de pouvoir entre ses mains.

- "Il n'y rien là-dedans !", cria-t-elle, désespérée. - "Tout ce qu'on sait de lui était dans le dossier, Végéta !". Elle le saisit à nouveau par la main pour l'empêcher de faire cette folie. S'il détruisait l'ordinateur central du laboratoire, c'était le travail de toute sa vie et de celle de son père qui partirait en fumée. Mais comme il ne paraissait pas capable d'entendre raison, elle décida de s'interposer bras écartés : - "Mais tu es un imbécile ou quoi ?", demanda-t-elle, défiante. - "Si tu le détruis, je ne pourrai plus reconstruire tes robots et encore moins la chambre de gravité car toutes les informations nécessaires sont là-dedans, informatisées. Elle le vit douter un instant alors elle continua sur sa lancée. - "Je n'allais rien faire avec l'information, Végéta, je te l'ai déjà dit, sur le disque dur, je n'ai ouvert qu'un dossier d'archive avec son nom mais il n'y a rien à l'intérieur, tu veux le vérifier toi-même ?" Elle fronça encore davantage le sourcil, en quête de la moindre expression de sa part. La boule d'énergie continuait à illuminer ses yeux froids et calculateurs, mêlant le noir et le feu. Elle pouvait presque sentir sa confusion. Enfin, la boule disparut et il se détendit instantanément. Il fixa les yeux sur elle et reprit son attitude distante et contrariée :

- "Tu sais combien de fois j'ai été sur le point de te tuer ?", demanda le prince en la regardant dans les yeux, des yeux profonds et noirs qui contenaient le plus profond mépris. Devant son silence, comme elle s'était perdue dans le noir infini de ses pupilles, il répéta la question : - "Tu sais combien ?"

- "Beaucoup.", répondit en un murmure la jeune femme. Elle s'était perdue à contempler ses muscles fermes, son nez fin, sa chevelure à la forme agressive, sa bouche. Sa bouche.

- "Alors écoute-moi bien.", reprit-il en baissant le ton et en focalisant tout son dédain sur le visage de la jeune femme. - "Si je trouve encore la moindre preuve que tu continues à chercher ce Docteur, je ne te tuerai pas toi, non." Il accompagna cette négation par une légère expression de moquerie à la fois sur ses lèvres et à travers sa voix. Il continua :

- "Tu devras vivre avec la douleur d'avoir été l'unique responsable de la mort prématurée de tes parents, tu as compris ?" Il lui posa la question en fermant à demi les yeux. Elle semblait ailleurs et il avait besoin d'une réponse. - "Tu as compris ?", hurla-t-il en levant le poing.

Elle réagit comme seule Bulma Brief savait le faire : - "Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?" Pour la seconde fois, elle secoua la tête pour se concentrer sur l'écoute des mots prononcés et non pas sur la contemplation de ses lèvres.

Il ne jugea pas nécessaire de répondre. Il l'ignora et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- "Comment oses-tu, hein ? C'est une menace ?" Elle se retourna pour le regarder.

- "Y a-t-il le moindre doute à ce sujet ?"

- "Si j'ai le moindre doute ?", s'écria la jeune femme en élevant les bras sans rien y comprendre. - "Je te dis que je ne faisais que me renseigner et toi, tu me menaces ?"

- "Bien sûr qur oui !" Il s'était tourné à moitié pour lui répondre. - "C'est exactement ce que je fais, Bulma ! Je passe mon temps sur cette maudite planète à te menacer ! Et même si j'ai besoin de toi pour les robots et la chambre de gravité, tes parents ne me servent à rien ! A rien !", répéta-t-il en soulignant sa négation par un signe de la main.

- "Tu ne ferais pas une chose pareille !" La scientifique était si énervée qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait lui sauter dessus pour lui tirer ces cheveux absurdes. Si juste avant, elle se serait presque jetée à son cou pour l'embrasser avec fureur, maintenant, elle ne souhaitait plus que l'étrangler de ses propres mains.

Le prince estimait la conversation terminée et il sortait déjà par la porte en essayant d'ignorer les cris de Bulma. - "Tôt ou tard, je réduirai cette planète en miettes et toi avec !", vociféra-t-il depuis le jardin.

- "Tu ne feras rien de cela !", protesta la jeune femme depuis la porte du laboratoire en le suivant du regard tandis qu'il entrait dans son vaisseau.

- "Tu ne le verras pas si je te tue avant !", cria le guerrier tout en passant la rampe. Et il était sûr que cela se passerait ainsi.

Dans sa tête ne résonnaient plus que l'écho de sa cruelle menace envers ses parents et son prénom qu'il avait prononcé. Deux fois.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

La nuit était déjà très avancée quand Végéta sortit de sa chambre par le balcon pour se diriger au laboratoire. Il fallait qu'il mette un terme à cette histoire et il fallait qu'il le fasse maintenant. Evidemment, il préférait que la jeune femme n'y soit pas pour ne pas avoir à supporter ses cris et sa présence désagréable. Elle lui avait menti, oui. Elle avait voulu rattraper le coup en disant qu'elle n'avait pas donné sa parole mais elle l'avait fait implicitement devant lui et le reste des guerriers qui attendaient l'arrivée des cyborgs. _"Elle ne comprend rien."_, se répétait-il en arrivant devant la porte du lieu de travail de la scientifique.

Comme il l'espérait, la porte s'ouvrit quand il posa la main sur le lecteur d'empreintes digitales. Il n'eut pas besoin d'allumer la lumière. Il voyait bien et de plus, il y était venu tellement de fois qu'il avait suffisamment en mémoire la cartographie des lieux. Il posa à nouveau la main sur le détecteur de l'ordinateur et celui-ci s'alluma.

"Prince Végéta, bienvenue", put-il lire sur l'écran.

Il se mit à chercher et comme il le pensait, il n'eut aucun mal à trouver l'archive du Docteur Guero.

Elle avait beau dire qu'elle n'allait rien faire de ces informations, cela n'avait aucun sens. Pour lui, il était évident qu'elle appellerait un de ses amis pour faire le travail sale à sa place car il était sûr qu'elle était incapable de commettre un crime. Même si plus d'une fois, il avait été surpris par la fermeté et la décision de quelques hommes plus faibles qu'il avait rencontrés tout au long de sa vie sur le champ de bataille, il aurait presque pu jurer qu'elle ne supporterait pas de voir souffrir quiconque, quand bien même cette _personne_ serait vile. _"Même si elle fait une belle exception avec moi en me rendant la vie impossible."_, pensa-t-il. Pour lui, il était clair que les amis de la jeune femme ne voulaient pas tous affronter les fameux cyborgs parce qu'ils étaient fondamentalement des lâches. Ils seraient tous plutôt d'accord avec elle pour trouver le scientifique et le faire disparaître. _"Et si quelqu'un refuse, elle saura bien comment le convaincre."_, conclut-il avec empathie.

Il changea de posture quand il trouva la fonction de recherche. Il écrivit Docteur Guéro et attendit quelques instants. Il savait qu'apprendre l'écriture des humains lui serait utile et maintenant il en récoltait les fruits.

Et voilà, il y était. L'archive portant son nom. Il sourit de côté avec satisfaction.

- "Même pas encrypté, même pas de code secret, rien.", commenta-t-il. - "Allons, Bulma, tu me déçois." Il l'ouvrit et effectivement, il était vide. Sur ce point, la scientifique ne lui avait pas menti. Il effaça l'archive du disque dur avant de s'éloigner enfin mais il fronça instantanément les sourcils, sa méfiance augmentant. - "Trop facile.", murmura-t-il en s'approchant de l'écran. Et pour lui, tout cela ne collait pas. La scientifique était difficile par nature, elle finissait toujours par tout embrouiller, alors il se dit que tout cela n'avait pas été si compliqué. Et s'il y avait bien un mot qui la définissait bien en tant que femme, c'était bien celui-là : compliquée.

Sa méfiance se renforça en constatant pendant qu'il cherchait à l'intérieur de l'ordinateur qu'il y avait bien des codes de sécurité mais quand il pouvait passer outre, cela ne concernait que des plans de l'entreprise, des modèles de robots et quelques sujets en rapport avec son travail.

Il passa tout en revue, chacun des dossiers que renfermait l'ordinateur. Cette tâche commençait à lui prendre plus de temps que prévu et pour le prince, il n'y avait qu'un seul coupable : - "Cette maudite femme.", s'exclama-t-il sans s'en rendre compte tout en tapant sur l'ordinateur, encore et encore. Il espérait tomber sur quelque chose qui lui permettrait de la percer à jour.

Une heure s'écoula et sa recherche était toujours sans résultat. De mauvaise humeur, il s'étira sur la chaise. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte avant de s'arrêter soudain. Il fit volte-face pour regarder encore l'ordinateur central. Il n'hésita pas. Il lança un rayon d'énergie qui le détruisit.

Il franchit la porte avec irritation. "Elle doit cacher quelque chose.", se répétait-il. "Il doit y avoir autre chose". Il était en colère contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir trouvé le dossier secret qu'elle gardait sûrement caché à l'intérieur de l'ordinateur. Il était déjà calmement étendu sur son lit quand les alarmes de sécurité se déclenchèrent.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

- "Papa !", cria Bulma depuis le balcon.

- "C'est le laboratoire, ma chérie ! Enclenche la procédure de sécurité !", lui cria son père depuis le jardin.

- "Quel vacarme ! Quelle émotion !" Sa mère l'accompagnait en bas emmitouflée dans une couverture. Même dans un moment pareil, son éternelle gaieté ne la quittait pas. Elle paraissait même enchantée.

- "Le laboratoire ?" Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Elle se pencha à moitié par dessus la rambarde pour mieux entrevoir son lieu de travail. On ne voyait pas de flammes mais de la fumée s'échappait des fenêtres. - "Végéta !", s'exclama-t-elle. - " Sale fils de..." Elle se retint de l'insulter tout en descendant activer les robots pour qu'ils aillent éteindre ce désastre. Par chance, l'ordinateur central de la résidence avait déjà détecté le feu et était déjà en train de traiter le problème.

- "Tu as besoin de quelque chose, papa ?", cria Bulma à son père. Angoissée à l'idée de l'étendue des dégâts, elle avait déjà rejoint devant le laboratoire son père et sa mère qui observaient les robots tout arroser avec frénésie.

- "Quoi ?", demanda son père en tendant l'oreille. Le bruit répétitifs des alarmes était assourdissant.

- "Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?"

- "Non, non ! Les robots ont l'air d'avoir tout sous contrôle !" Ses deux derniers mots furent plus intelligibles que le reste car enfin l'alarme s'arrêta.

- "Ouf ! Enfin !", s'exclama sa mère.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois craignant le pire. Le professeur Brief fut le premier à parler

- "Dieu merci, c'était surtout de la fumée et pas une tragédie. On dirait qu'il n'est rien arrivé de grave.", affirma-t-il en s'approchant des étagères intactes bien que trempées.

- "Mais papa !", s'écria Bulma, indignée. - "L'ordinateur central est détruit !" Elle s'approcha en tremblant du précieux objet, qui n'était plus qu'un amas sombre et compact de ferrailles duquel s'échappait un léger filet de fumée.

- "Ma fille, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, nous allons bien, c'est le plus important.", répondit tranquillement son père.

- "Que je ne m'inquiète pas ?" Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. - "Papa, c'était notre travail depuis toujours ! Toute notre vie était là-dedans !", s'écria-t-elle en désignant le tas déformé de plus de deux mètres de haut.

Le scientifique se dirigea vers une des étagères. Il se mit à chercher quelque chose dans les rayonnages tandis que sa fille était sur le point d'éclater en sanglots, sa mère essayant de la consoler en lui caressant les cheveux.

- "Ce n'est pas toute notre vie, ma puce.", reprit le professeur Brief en portant une boîte. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une capsule. Il la lui présenta et lui ordonna avec un sourire : - "Active-la."

- "Hein ?" Bulma leva les yeux, déconcertée. Encore sous le coup de ses émotions, elle fit ce que son père lui demandait. Elle n'était même pas consciente de ses actes, elle ressentait juste une immense colère qui commençait à vouloir s'exprimer. Elle obtempéra et au milieu de la fumée surgit un nouveau modèle de l'ordinateur, exactement semblable au précédent.

- "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?", demanda-t-elle, incrédule, pendant que sa mère applaudissait en sautillant.

- "L'ordinateur.", répondit le scientifique en ajustant ses lunettes et en admirant son oeuvre.

- "Tu avais une réplique de l'ordinateur et je ne le savais même pas ?", lui demanda-t-elle sans parvenir à y croire. - "Et sur un rayon d'étagère sans aucune sécurité et à la vue de tous ?" Tout cela devenait surréaliste.

Son père rit, satisfait. - "Oui,", Et il ajouta en présentant une autre capsule : - "Et là, les données actualisées.''

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

Elle sortit de là après que son père lui ai dit qu'il se chargerait le lendemain de la mise à jour des données. Elle ne pourrait rien faire jusqu'au lendemain mais une image lui était revenue à l'esprit quand sa mère lui avait demandé les causes de l'incident. Elle connaissait le coupable et il allait entendre de ses nouvelles.

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre du prince comme une furie. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et alluma la lumière de la paume de la main. Elle le vit allongé sur le lit. Imperturbable, c'est à peine si il la regarda. C'était comme s'il s'attendait déjà à la voir faire ainsi son apparition.

- "Tu es répugnant !"

C'est alors qu'il la regarda. Mais pas avec fureur ou rage, plutôt avec un air amusé comme s'il savourait cet instant.

- "Mais c'est que tu ne peux faire confiance à personne ?"

Il continuait à la regarder avec moquerie. Il se releva et s'assit sur le lit, les pieds par terre. Il croisa les bras à la hauteur de sa poitrine et la laissa poursuivre.

- "Tu as failli foutre ma vie en l'air !", cria Bulma hors d'elle en s'approchant de lui d'un pas lourd et tremblant. Le voir là, à moitié souriant sans paraître comprendre l'importance que cela avait pour elle, lui donnait envie de le tuer. De pouvoir le faire. Elle ne comprenait pas comment cet homme pouvait provoquer chez elle des sentiments aussi contradictoires avec une telle force et une telle violence. Elle se sentait attirée par lui, c'était si puissant qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait bondir pour le dévorer. Ce n'était pas une simple attraction, quelque chose de contrôlable mais plutôt une perdition qui augmentait de jour en jour. Cependant, la contrepartie, c'était la haine profonde qui était en train de lui ronger les entrailles. Elle avait toujours été impulsive mais c'était en train d'empirer dans son âme et de renforcer son union avec ce maudit homme vil et cruel. Elle aurait souhaité le haïr, ne plus le désirer, elle aurait voulu que toute l'indifférence du monde s'empare d'elle et qu'il lui soit égal. Parce que s'il y avait bien une chose claire dans son cerveau, c'est que vraiment ce maudit Prince des Saïyens était un être indigne d'elle. Alors, elle frapperait là où ça lui ferait le plus mal. Son ego.

- "Tu n'es qu'un être méprisable voué à l'enfer ! Rien qu'un triste prince sans coeur qui n'arrivera jamais à rien car il n'est pas assez fort ! Tu perds ton temps ici sur La Terre, Végéta ! Jamais tu ne parviendras à gagner ! Jamais !"

Et juste au moment où il se dit que cette tirade était suffisante pour l'envoyer, elle et tous ceux de la maison en enfer, Bulma se mit à pleurer. Les larmes commencèrent à courir sur ses joues à grosses gouttes. Elle pleurait et même ainsi, elle continuait encore à le défier. Son expression d'hilarité s'effaça pour céder la place à son habituelle inexpressivité.

- "Je t'ai offert ma maison.", reprit la jeune femme sans retenir ses larmes devant lui. Elle avait baissé le ton pour se concentrer dans tout ce qu'elle voulait qu'il entende. - "Nous t'avons traité comme ce que tu prétends être, nous te nourrissons, nous soignons tes blessures." A ce moment-là, elle leva les yeux pour les planter dans les pupilles noires du saiyen qui semblait imperméable à ses reproches. - "Nous essayons de te comprendre et tu continues à nous haïr, à nous haïr !", s'exclama-t-elle avant de tout de suite serrer les dents pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. - "Je voulais en savoir plus sur toi, je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas être aussi méprisable, que tu avais un bon fond, mais non, je me trompais.", dit-elle. - "Tu n'es rien de plus que ce que tu parais, un damné qui as trop vécu." Elle se retourna, s'attendant à ce qu'il lui réponde en criant ou que dans son dos, il la transperce d'un rayon d'énergie en plein coeur ou qu'il lui tranche la tête tout simplement. Mais il ne fit rien de cela et elle continua son chemin. Avant de sortir de la chambre, elle lui lança avec une fureur contenue : - "Tu nous ferais à tous une faveur en t'en allant d'ici, Végéta." Et elle enfonça le clou : - "Quand ces cyborgs te tueront, personne ne te regrettera, personne."

Le prince la vit refermer lentement la porte. Il se dirigea à la salle de bain pour s'asperger le visage d'eau froide. Il se jeta sur son lit et s'endormit plus tôt qu'à la normale.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

- "Je ne suis pas comme ça.", se répétait Bulma devant le miroir. - "Il révèle le pire en moi." Elle était en train d'enlever un masque de beauté de son visage sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser aux terribles choses qu'elle avait dites au prince la veille . Ce qui s'était passé l'avait mise dans un tel état de fureur qu'elle l'avait abreuvé d'injures.

En voyant le laboratoire, elle avait cru que tous ses efforts dans sa carrière de scientifique étaient partis en fumée et tout ça juste à cause d'une crise de rage de Végéta mais au fond, ce qui la blessait le plus, c'était qu'il ne lui avait pas fait confiance. - "Bien sûr que non, Bulma !", s'exclama-t-elle. - "Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, hein ?", se reprocha-t-elle en se passant une serviette mouillée sur le visage. - "Cet homme ignore la signification de ce mot !"

Elle soupira encore. Même si la veille, elle s'était jetée sur son lit sans pouvoir s'arrêter de pleurer et de le maudire, elle s'était réveillée avec un goût amer dans la bouche. C'était toujours la même chose. Elle était impétueuse et ça ne s'était pas démenti la veille. Bien sûr qu'elle était en colère, évidemment qu'elle l'était, mais encore une fois, devant le saïyen, ses sentiments se magnifiaient jusqu'à des limites insoupçonnées. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. - "Il ne va pas faire de moi une mauvaise personne.", murmura-t-elle en fixant son visage mouillé. - "Il n'y arrivera pas."

Elle descendit les escaliers sans être très sûre de vouloir le rencontrer cette journée. Pour couronner le tout, sa mère était dans la cuisine en train de se battre avec les robots ménagers.

- "Ma petite chérie !", s'exclama-t-elle en la voyant sautiller entre les androïdes. - "Tu crois que je pourrais leur apprendre à danser ?", lui demanda-t-elle gaiement.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Sa fille était campée les mains sur les hanches sur le seuil de la porte.

- "Je croyais leur avoir donné l'ordre de revenir à leur habitacle après avoir été aider ton père au laboratoire et regardent ce qu'ils font." Elle dansait et tournait au milieu d'eux sans se départir de son sourire affable.

Elle soupira et haussa les yeux au plafond. - "Tu n'as qu'à appuyer sur le bouton rouge, maman, je te l'ai dit mille fois." Et elle s'avança pour le faire elle-même.

.Quand les robots s'arrêtèrent de tourner sur eux-mêmes et commencèrent à patiner rapidement vers leurs tanières, sa mère s'arrêta de danser presque à regret. Immédiatement, sa bonne humeur lui revint : - "Oh ! J'ai le vertige !" Vite remise de son émotion, elle s'adressa à sa fille qui se servait un café. - "Ton père m'a dit qu'il faudra toute la journée pour remettre en ordre le laboratoire, que vas-tu faire ?"

Bulma fit une grimace. - "Je m'en doutais.", murmura-t-elle. - "Eh bien, je n'en sais rien, je vais en profiter pour me reposer.", répondit-elle avant de prendre une gorgée de sa tasse.

- "Tu ne vas pas sortir avec tes amies ?"

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, la jeune femme répondit : - "Non, je vais rester à la maison et prendre un bain de soleil, on dirait qu'il va faire beau, non ?" Et elle leva la tête pour regarder vers le jardin.

- "Il est dans la chambre de gravité.", lui murmura sa mère en allant vers l'évier avec un vase de fleurs.

- "S'il te plaît, maman, chaque fois que je regarde le jardin, ce n'est pas pour le chercher." Et elle reprit une gorgée, dégoûtée.

Sa mère rit et fixa son regard sur le vaisseau.

- "Que vas-tu faire pour ton anniversaire ?", lui demanda-t-elle en changeant l'eau des fleurs.

Elle avait oublié. Dans un mois, elle aurait trente et un ans. Trente et un. Si atteindre l'âge de trente ans avait été un traumatisme, entrer de plein pieds et officiellement dans la trentaine lui donnait la chair de poule. Tant d'interrogations la traversaient chaque fois qu'elle réalisait que le temps passait, qu'elle préférait ne plus y penser mais il suffisait qu'approche la date de son anniversaire pour que la stupeur s'empare d'elle. Elle n'était pas à plaindre, elle le savait. Elle avait toujours été jolie et le serait sans doute toujours mais le passage inexorable du temps l'effrayait. Et pour couronner le tout, maintenant elle était seule.

- "Rien.", répondit-elle, démotivée.

- "Tu pourrais peut-être demander à Végéta de sortir avec toi, non ?", lui suggéra la blonde.

- "Non." Elle n'était même pas d'humeur à lui lancer une réplique sarcastique. Sa mère lui avait rappelé son anniversaire et maintenant elle en voulait au monde entier d'être si cruel avec elle.

- "Un bon restaurant, la lumière tamisée des bougies..." Elle était vraiment en train de rêver à cette idée. - "Si tu ne te dépêches pas, c'est moi qui le lui demanderai." Et elle se retourna enchantée de cette idée.

- "Je vais à la piscine." Bulma se leva, posa la tasse sur la table et sortit comme une flèche pour se préparer.

- "Monte ta brosse !", lui cria sa mère en serrant l'instrument capillaire dans sa main.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

Les saïyens étaient la cime de la perfection génétique, le sommet du progrès des races spatiales. Ce résultat n'était pas tombé du ciel. De nombreux siècles de sélection des meilleurs spécimen au sein de l'espèce avait fait que l'orgueil d'appartenir à cette ethnie soit inné. De plus, on leur enseignait dès tout petit l'histoire de leur souche pour la faire comprendre et la graver dans le sang de chacun de leurs congénères. Lui, le prince, était le fruit de nombreux mois lunaires, de nombreuses expérimentations et d'échecs douloureux. Après plusieurs tentatives de ses parents, enfin naquit Végéta. Un rejeton génétiquement parfait, d'une force de combat qui dépassait celle de n'importe quel autre guerrier d'élite. C'est ainsi, comme il se devait, que fut sa venue au monde.

A seulement quatre ans, on l'envoya à sa première expédition. Il était si brave qu'il ne réussit pas à rester simple spectateur comme on le lui avait ordonné et qu'il prit part au combat surprenant tout le monde et obligeant plus d'un à des folies pour le protéger. Mais le Prince n'avait pas besoin qu'on le protège. Son orgueil et sa nature guerrière étaient tels qu'il put vaincre deux hommes trois fois plus grands et plus forts en apparence. Le Roi, à cette nouvelle, l'avait réprimandé pour son action absurde mais avait écouté avec attention tous les détails de la bataille. Il n'y avait aucun doute, son fils allait devenir le meilleur guerrier de l'histoire des saïyens. Il avait les sens tellement développés que même lui, le Monarque, s'en étonnait en l'entraînant dans une des salles du palais, quand le petit, son vivant portrait, fermait les yeux avec arrogance devant son propre père pour le défier et lutter contre lui à l'aveugle.

Et c'était vrai, ses sens étaient aiguisés et tranchants comme sa coiffure ou son sens de l'humour. Jamais il n'avait eu à se repentir de les posséder. Jusqu'à cette fin d'après-midi où, pendant quatre secondes, il resta sans voix, se laissant subjuguer par ce qu'il voyait et ce qu'il sentait.

Il avait pu s'entraîner normalement. Le poids de quatre cents de pression lui paraissait chaque fois moins difficile mais il craignait encore d'augmenter la puissance des robots au maximum. Fatigué et désireux d'un bon déjeuner, il sortit dans le jardin pour une demi-heure de méditation. La chaleur commençait à devenir étouffante à l'intérieur du vaisseau et également à l'extérieur, bien qu'évidemment dans une moindre mesure. Il lui suffit de poser le pied dans le jardin pour se repentir immédiatement d'avoir des sens surdéveloppés.

Son odeur nauséabonde à elle ainsi que celle du chocolat lui parvinrent directement au fond du nez, si profondément qu'elles se confondaient avec le sens du goût, lui faisant presque savourer sa peau et la glace qu'elle portait entre ses doigts et dégustait en la roulant dans sa bouche. Il était à plus de vingt mètres de la scientifique et de là où il était, il pouvait presque déguster la saveur de sa peau, qui brillait de façon irréelle. Il avait les yeux éblouis par des scintillements insistants comme des étoiles éparpillées dans la nuit. C'était des gouttelettes d'eau qui résistaient stoïquement sur son corps avant d'être vaporisées par le soleil. Bulma était allongée sur un des transats autour de la piscine, ignorant la présence du saïyen , du moins c'est ce que croyait Végéta jusqu'à ce qu'elle le regarde comme si elle avait été consciente du regard vague que le saïyen avait passé sur tout son corps.

Il avait perdu ici son odorat et sa vue, mais pas l'instinct de survie qui doit toujours primer chez tout bon guerrier. Il réagit et reprit son chemin tout en percevant cette fois, que c'était lui qui était vu et senti, certes pas avec la même facilité, mais avec la même intention. Il décida de se passer de méditation et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour déjeuner.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

_**Dimitrova : **_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des encouragements, je m'accroche malgré une vie familiale très mouvementée ces derniers temps. Je me suis engagée à traduire cette fic et j'irai jusqu'au bout (même si le nouveau chapitre 24 espagnol fait au moins 90 pages Word ! Drama, tu veux ma mort ! Mais c'est tellement beau, snif !). Pour éviter la frustration de venir vérifier la fic trop souvent, je vous conseille de créer un compte sur fanfiction et de cliquer sur "Add story to Story alert" en bas de cette page. Vous recevrez un e-mail automatiquement quand je mets en ligne un nouveau chapitre. **_

_**Attention, au prochain chapitre, le rating passe à "M". **_

_**Les chapitres suivant sont magnifiques alors je vous promets de me dépêcher. J'ai créé un compte facebook pour que vous puissiez me harceler si besoin et voir en temps réel où j'en suis. dimitrovafanfiction**_

_**Je rappelle au passage que Dramaaa aussi possède aussi un compte face-book et vous pouvez lui mettre un petit mot gentil même en français, elle sera touchée ! (dramafanfiction)**_

_**Elle regarde comme moi tous vos commentaires !**_

_**Bon week-end !**_

_**Dimitrova (traduction)**_

**Traduction du message de Dramaaa à ses lecteurs espagnols :**

**Dramaaa : "Vous vous souvenez dans le chapitre 9 quand je vous ai dit comme c'était compliqué de trouver l'harmonie entre l'expression du quotidien et le déroulement de l'histoire ? Eh bien, multipliez ça par mille et vous aurez tout le mal que je me suis donné pour ce chapitre. Ca a été incroyablement complexe, tellement qu'au début ce n'était qu'un petit passage mais en voulant bien faire il s'est développé jusqu'à des limites insoupçonnées et maintenant vous avez là un chapitre treize tout chaud sorti du four qui vous attend. Tranquillisez-vous, il est au moins aussi long, voire plus que celui-ci. Il m'a échappé des mains. J'ai même dû faire un plan mais ça je ne le raconterai qu'à ceux qui s'intéressent vraiment à l'écriture.**

**Je regrette la phrase cliché de Mme Brief sur le balcon quand son mari lui demande pourquoi elle est si tranquille. Oui, ça "l'amour ne peut pas se forcer tout comme on ne peut pas lui résister". J'ai presque failli vomir en l'écrivant mais je crois que ça colle bien avec l'air idéaliste de cette femme si folle.**

**Je voudrais aussi souligner que bien quelques phrase de Bulma grincent, comme celle de "il est tout sauf romantique", je les crois aussi nécessaires. Elle seule pourrait se demander une chose pareille sur le Prince des Saïyen. Je les ai écrites car je considère qu'elle n'a pas encore perdu cette espèce de culot et cette frivolité qui la poussaient à ses brusques changements d'apparence et ses erreurs. Elle se laissait toujours entraîner par ses sentiments, pas vrai ?**

**Il y a beaucoup de détails ici, comme le fait que Bulma veuille bien parler de ce qui se passe entre elle et Végéta avec sa mère, qu'elle accepte d'entendre cette fois tout ce qui les concerne tous les deux. Et encore d'autres choses...**

**Le comportement de Végéta sera expliqué plus loin. Bien que certaines de ses attitudes soient faciles à comprendre, pas vrai ? ;-P**

**Je suis désolée du retard. Maintenant, vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Merci de lire ! Et bonne fin de semaine !**

**x. Drama.**

**PS Le chapitre suivant pourra vous paraître assez étrange au début mais après il y aura un retournement de situation assez intéressant.**


	14. Chapter 13

"Sur le Toit"

.

.

CHAPITRE 13.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

Comme à nouveau elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, cela lui parut une bonne idée d'aller se chercher une boisson fraîche à boire dans sa chambre. La lumière principale de la cuisine n'était pas allumée mais néanmoins la faible lumière qui en provenait et le bruit qu'on y entendait indiquaient que quelqu'un était en train de tout mettre sans dessus dessous. Peu de temps auparavant, elle serait immédiatement revenue sur ses pas mais elle pensait avoir des comptes à régler avec _lui_, alors sans aucune hésitation, elle entra.

Il avait le corps à moitié engouffré dans le réfrigérateur mais il se releva pour la regarder un instant avant d'aller s'asseoir à table. Bulma s'étonna en le voyant car il avait une glace au chocolat dans la bouche et en tenait une autre à la main. Elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette scène amusante. Il devait avoir brusquement eu envie de quelque chose de frais, sucré et délicat car elle ne se souvenait pas lui avoir vu prendre quelque chose de semblable. En le voyant, la scientifique eut envie d'en prendre une autre aussi. Elle se servit dans le congélateur et s'assit à côté de lui bien consciente que le saïyen l'ignorait. Elle se dit que son attitude plus distante qu'à la normale s'expliquait peut-être car elle l'avait à nouveau couvert d'injures la nuit précédente, des injures certes méritées après l'acte stupide de Végéta.

Fidèle à lui-même, le Prince restait indifférent à sa présence pendant qu'il dégustait sa glace au chocolat et en un clin d'oeil, il l'avait terminée. La jeune femme, qui de temps l'observait sans rompre le silence qui les environnait, se mit à rire, mettant un terme à leur mutisme respectif.

- "De quoi tu ris ?", lui demanda Végéta, vexé.

- "Le bâtonnet ne se mange pas.", répondit Bulma en lui souriant.

Le côté comique du moment ne fit qu'augmenter quand elle le vit froncer les sourcils plus qu'à l'accoutumée et regarder avec curiosité le petit support de bois qui restait et qui lui paraissait extrêmement insipide. En entendant son rire tranquille, il se sentit ridicule et voulut se lever mais la scientifique le devança en voulant lui arracher le bâtonnet des mains pour le jeter à la poubelle. Il ne la laissa pas faire et se le fourra entier dans la bouche pour le mastiquer.

- "Si, ça se mange.", dit-il en se levant lentement pour s'en aller.

De l'intimité. Tout à coup, l'intimité était réapparue avec aussi l'envie de rester là, sur la table, entre des compositions florales et des fruits délicieux. La veille, elle lui avait dit des choses horribles et il avait détruit son laboratoire mais malgré tout cela, l'intimité était plus forte que les atrocités qu'ils s'infligeaient mutuellement.

- "Tu n'en veux pas une autre, Végéta ?"

Le prince la regarda en souriant de côté pendant que Bulma se dirigeait dare-dare vers le congélateur. Quand elle revint à la table avec une autre glace, il s'était déjà rassis. Quelques minutes auparavant, en sentant son _ki_ descendre l'escalier, il avait cru qu'elle retournerait sur ses pas en remarquant sa présence dans la cuisine, comme elle le faisait toujours depuis quelques temps, mais il avait été surpris de voir que cette fois, elle était entrée et qu'en plus elle était à nouveau spécialement _gentille_. Il se méfiait d'elle, oui, il l'avait toujours fait mais il supposait qu'elle était très gênée par ce qui s'était passé hier. S'il se souvenait bien, elle lui avait demandé de partir de chez elle. _"Que signifie tout ça ?"_, se demanda-t-il.

- "Je ne t'avais jamais vu manger de glace.", dit la scientifique, l'air détendue, enfoncée dans sa chaise et dégustant la sienne.

- "J'ai chaud.", répondit-il.

- "Que mangiez-vous sur votre planète ?"

- "Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?" Il parlait sans la regarder, les yeux fixés sur sa glace. Ils étaient comme deux gamins à la porte d'un parc. Tout cela était si bizarre que c'est la seule image qui vint à l'esprit de Bulma. Elle sourit intérieurement.

- "Comment était ta vie là-bas ?" Elle prit une serviette et la lui tendit. Le saïyen resta impassible et continua à manger. Elle laissa la serviette sur la table, près de lui. Il ne lui répondit pas et elle sut comment surmonter cet obstacle : - "D'après ce que j'ai compris, ce n'était pas une grande planète..."

Elle avait touché juste car il s'arrêta de manger, se redressa sur sa chaise et lui répondit : - "C'était une grande planète, la plus importante de la Galaxie du Sud." Il s'arrêta pour se recentrer sur sa glace. - "Notre race, étant la plus puissante, avait fait de ce lieu le centre de l'Univers."

_"Bravo"_, se félicita Bulma, _"rien de tel que de blesser son orgueil de saïyen pour le faire réagir et parler." _

- "Oui mais comment c'était ?", reprit-elle en léchant le chocolat.

- "Comment c'était quoi ?", demanda Végéta, commençant à se sentir inquiet.

- "Ta planète.", précisa la jeune femme.

Il répondit sans lever la vue : - "Rouge." Et il engloutit le restant de sa glace.

Voyant que le saïyen avait déjà terminé, elle alla en chercher d'autres dans le réfrigérateur Elle apporta la boîte et la mit devant lui. Lui, sans une once d'hilarité, leva le regard pour la fixer droit dans les yeux, essayant de déchiffrer ce que pensait la scientifique. Elle semblait détendue, ce qui lui fit plisser le front en quête de réponses.

- "Et ta vie là-bas était comment ?", demanda Bulma en se rasseyant près de lui, sans le quitter des yeux.

Le saïyen changea de posture sur sa chaise. Il commençait à se lasser et elle semblait se refuser à aller droit au but. - "Celle d'un prince.", répondit-il.

- "On te traitait comme un prince ?"

- "Oui."

- "Tu avais des serviteurs ?"

- "Oui."

- "Des esclaves ?"

- "Oui."

- "Quand en es-tu parti ?"

- "Quand j'étais encore un enfant."

- "Avec Freezer ?"

Il mit du temps à répondre. Avant, il tourna la tête pour lui faire face. - "Oui."

- "Et ta mère ?"

A ce moment, Végéta s'arrêta de manger et la regarda, les yeux emplis de ténèbres. Il se demandait quand elle finirait par se fatiguer de l'interroger. - "Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas une bonne fois pour toute ce que tu as à me dire, femme ?" C'était une question à double tranchant car posée ainsi, elle donnait l'impression qu'il était intéressé par ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Il se berçait d'illusions. Pour Bulma, il était déjà évident que s'il n'avait pas eu envie de l'entendre, il serait parti de la cuisine depuis longtemps.

- "Non, je ne..." _"Je lui facilite trop la tâche"_, se réprimanda-t-elle. En le voyant lever le front dans un geste arrogant, elle s'exclama en pensée : "_Maudit Saïyen !_" et détourna le regard sur le côté, cherchant les paroles justes. - "Hier, je..." Elle toussa et fronça les sourcils. - "Ce que j'ai dit, je ne le..."

- "Tu ne le quoi ?", lui demanda-t-il en croisant les bras. - "Est-ce que par hasard tu allais t'excuser ?"

Le prince avait mis en doute l'évidence avec un tel dédain qu'elle fit machine arrière instantanément. - "Bien sûr que non !", s'exclama-t-elle en prenant une autre glace de la caisse.

Son demi sourire caractéristique se forma sur son visage. C'était déjà fait. Il l'avait découverte et elle s'était excusée implicitement. La raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait là était trouvée et maintenant il devrait partir. - "Tant mieux.", dit-il en prenant son troisième bâtonnet. - "Parce que tu n'avais rien dit d'intéressant." Et il prit sa première bouchée. - "Comme toujours.", conclut-il en faisant qu'à nouveau l'intimité les entoure. Il pensait réellement qu'elle n'avait rien dit d'extraordinaire malgré la colère avec laquelle elle avait lancée toutes ces phrases redondantes de sa bouche tremblante et noyée par les larmes.

Bulma ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il était resté là intéressé par ce qu'elle pouvait avoir à lui dire et en plus maintenant avec son "comme d'habitude", il provoquait que tout cela devienne à nouveau intime. _"Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?" _Cette question lui était passée par la tête autant de fois qu'à lui, elle en était consciente. Sa nervosité était en train d'augmenter et à force de penser sans rien faire d'autre, sa glace était en train de fondre. Elle la lécha et prit une serviette pour se nettoyer. Elle en déposa une nouvelle près de lui. Il s'était dit tant de choses depuis qu'ils se connaissaient qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était un étranger, un invité, un prince ou un simple mercenaire de l'espace avec tout ce que cela sous-entendait. Il avait cessé d'être tout cela pour se transformer sous ses yeux en Végéta. Et elle aurait été incapable de dire à quel moment cette transformation s'était produite. Au point où elle en était, elle s'en fichait. Elle réagit :

- "Et vous aviez des serviteurs ?"

- "Ça, tu me l'as déjà demandé." Le visage du saïyen avait repris son inexpressivité.

Des échos d'une conversation passée leur revinrent à l'esprit à tous les deux. Le silence recommençait à planer mais aucun des deux ne bougeait de sa place. Bulma pensa qu'elle devait profiter de cet instant qui paraissait si précaire, si absurdement délicat malgré les apparences, vu qu'à tout moment, il pouvait se lever et s'en aller. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. Pour rien au monde.

- "Et une femme et des enfants ?" Quand ces paroles s'échappèrent de sa bouche, elle dût faire de gros effort pour ne pas tousser, ni trembler, ni montrer un semblant d'intérêt.

Végéta la regarda fixement. Il ne fut pas surpris par la question car venant d'elle, il fallait s'attendre à tout. - "Ça t'importerait si j'en avais ?" Un sourire grivois surgit brusquement sur son visage. _"Allons,"_, lui suggéra-t-il intérieurement, "_tu peux faire mieux que cela, Bulma."_

_"Ça alors,"_, s'exclama la jeune femme dans sa tête, _"non seulement il résiste, mais il me provoque."_ - "Evidemment, non.", répondit-elle avec dignité.

- "Eh bien alors pour tu le demandes ?" Ce sourire moqueur ne quittait pas son visage.

- "Pour savoir des choses sur toi.", ajouta-t-elle en essayant de ne pas le regarder.

- "Tu sais déjà tout ce qu'il y a à savoir.", répondit-il de façon cinglante. Maintenant, c'était lui qui l'observait. Après quelques instants à l'étudier en train de lécher sa glace, il préféra baisser la garde. - "Je suis le prince des saïyens, avec Kakarot, le dernier de pure race de mon espèce de tout l'Univers, du moins que je sache." Il n'avait pas l'air concerné par ce qu'il disait ; son ton était plutôt neutre, comme s'il s'agissait d'une information normale et non d'une effroyable calamité. - "Je ne pourrais pas avoir de femme car toutes mes congénères sont mortes dans l'explosion de la planète Végéta."

- "Goku en a une.", répliqua Bulma, voulant ravaler ses paroles.

Végéta s'essuya la bouche avec la serviette et même le nom de son plus grand ennemi ne put empêcher le retour sur son visage de la moue moqueuse. - "Il peut le faire, c'est un troisième classe mais moi, je suis le Prince, je n'aurais même pas pu avoir n'importe quelle femme de ma planète. Elle aurait dû être de haut rang, choisie par le roi pour moi entre les meilleures candidates, avec une grande force de combat et une grande prépara..."

Il ne put continuer. Alors qu'il parlait plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, elle l'interrompit :

- "Attends.", lui dit Bulma en lui tendant une serviette pour qu'il s'essuie de nouveau. - "Tu as dit une grande force de combat ?"

Le saïyen comprit où elle voulait en venir tout en prenant la serviette tendue. Il acquiesça tout en ouvrant sa cinquième glace.

- "Tu veux dire que les femmes de ta planète pouvaient aussi se battre comme... " Elle se sentit un chat dans la gorge mais poursuivit. - "Comme toi et Goku ?"

Un souffle court, comme un rire aphone, s'échappa de la bouche du saïyen. - "Que se passe-t-il, humaine ?", lui demanda-t-il. - "Tu croyais qu'il n'y avait que des singes combattants ?" Il avait lu dans ses pensées. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pour qu'il se catalogue lui-même comme un singe et c'était pour lui rappeler qu'elle l'avait appelé ainsi à une autre occasion, une façon de répliquer qui ne parut pas étrangère à Bulma. - "Il y avait aussi des singes femelles combattantes.", conclut-il.

La jeune femme plissa les sourcils. - "Ce qui signifie que ton machisme ne vient pas de ton espèce mais qu'il t'est propre...", lui reprocha-t-elle, le bâtonnet de bois entre les dents.

Il dût se retenir pour ne pas rire. _"Insolente."_, pensa-t-il. Il se mit à s'expliquer. - En règle générale, elles étaient moins fortes que les hommes mais quelques-unes surpassaient la moyennes." Voyant que la scientifique n'en revenait toujours pas, il en profita pour cette fois être celui qui lui cassait les pieds. - "C'était des femmes très valides, pas comme ici." Et il termina sa glace.

_"Incroyable."_, se dit Bulma. _"Non seulement il reste assis là mais en plus il continue à me provoquer."_ Même si l'intimité revenait avec encore plus d'audace que jamais à cause de leur effronterie mutuelle, il y prenait part sans paraître le moins du monde mal à l'aise. _"Il faut que j'en profite."_, pensa-t-elle dans son esprit intrépide. Elle posa le bâtonnet sur la table, y appuya ses coudes, la joue sur son poing fermé. - "Eh bien, il n'en reste plus aucune...", dit-elle, s'attendant à une réplique acerbe.

Le sourire qu'elle arborait lui parut éblouissant. - "C'est exact.", affirma le prince sans la moindre trace de mélancolie ni aucune expression. - "Il ne reste plus aucune femme valide dans tout l'Univers." Maintenant, c'était lui qui la défiait du regard.

- "Bon...", répondit-elle faiblement à son incitation. Elle ne voulait pas détourner les yeux des siens mais finalement, elle dût le faire. Elle réalisa que d'habitude, c'était lui qui détournait le regard mais cette fois, il paraissait assez à l'aise dans cette nouvelle situation. Ils avaient perdu le compte du nombre de fois où ils auraient pu se lever d'ici. _"Ce n'est pas son habitude de parler autant."_, se dit-elle tout méditant sur ce qu'il avait raconté. Si elle laissait de côté les circonstances, si elle pensait à ce qu'il avait dit, elle arrivait à une conclusion : avec son orgueil inné, qui pour elle frôlait la démence, Végéta avait renoncé à l'idée de mettre une femme dans sa vie et cela était infiniment plus intéressant que toutes les autres questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête au sujet de l'intimité qui les dévorait tous deux, surtout que ce sujet était nouveau contrairement à l'intimité. Finalement, le saïyen reprit une glace dans la caisse, qui heureusement, les gardait au frais pendant quelques minutes, quand un doute assez scabreux surgit dans son esprit. Sans trop réfléchir, comme souvent, elle lui lança :

- "Et tu as déjà été avec des femmes ?" Elle tendit la main pour prendre un nouveau bâtonnet. Elle n'en avait plus envie mais elle en prit un, au cas où.

Encore une fois, il dut se retenir pour ne pas rire. - "Tu me poses une question très facile, humaine.", lui dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Elle n'allait pas lui dire qu'elle voulait profiter du fait qu'il soit aussi détendu parce que cela lui donnerait une excuse pour se lever. Le moindre faux pas dans cette discussion privée et il la transformerait en cauchemar. D'autant plus, si elle lui faisait remarquer qu'il se comportait de manière inhabituellement proche. Encore une fois parmi des centaines, elle pensa qu'il était un homme si compliqué qu'il fallait laisser une distance immense entre eux pour qu'il ne se sente pas menacé par leur proximité. Cela lui sembla la pensée la plus triste qu'elle ait eue sur lui. Alors, elle garda ses doutes sur la raison pour laquelle il restait là.

- "Bien sûr que oui.", lui répondit finalement le guerrier. Encore une fois, il avait baissé la garde.

- "Et comment étaient ces femmes ?" Il fallait qu'elle le tente, c'était maintenant ou jamais, même si elle se mettait en évidence.

Cette fois, il s'inclina en avant pour lui répondre. - "Importantes.", articula-t-il en la fixant dans les yeux.

Ça, c'était une nouvelle. - "Oh.", s'exclama-t-elle en haussant les sourcils de surprise. - "Alors tu dois ressentir quelque chose pour elles pour..."

Il leva les yeux un instant pour l'interrompre. Cette insinuation avait presque réussi à le mettre de mauvaise humeur : - "Ne te trompe pas, quand j'ai dit _importantes_, je ne voulais pas dire pour moi, mais pour les autres."

Là, elle s'étonna - "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

Végéta se renfonça dans sa chaise. Il s'amusait déjà trop pour s'en aller d'ici. Il mit la main dans la caisse et sortit sa sixième glace au chocolat. - "Je suis un prince, aussi difficile que cela soit pour toi, garde-le bien en tête."

Elle comprit. Il n'avait jamais été avec des femmes qui ne soient pas d'un rang élevé dans la hiérarchie. Elle se sentit offensée. Elle n'avait aucune raison de l'être mais c'est ce qu'elle ressentit alors elle le lui fit savoir en l'attaquant pour la première fois de tout ce dialogue : - "Mais tu étais un mercenaire, un soldat aux ordres..."

- "Une chose n'enlève pas l'autre, humaine.", l'interrompit-il sans paraître gêné. - "Jamais." Il appuya cette idée comme s'il se l'était répétée très souvent à lui-même. Il ouvrit le sachet autour de la glace et le laissa sur la montagne qui s'était formée sur sa gauche avec les restes des précédentes. - "Nappa et Radditz allaient effectivement avec des femmes _communes_, y compris des prostituées." Cette précision démontrait qu'il voulait poursuivre la conversation car il n'avait pas besoin de nommer ses subalternes ni de parler de leurs habitudes sexuelles.

- "Peut-être que tu as été avec une prostituée sans le savoir." Elle ne savait pas d'où lui était venue cette hypothèse absurde mais elle la lui lança. Ses nerfs commençaient à la trahir.

- "Tu me prends pour un idiot ?", lui rétorqua le prince avec mépris en s'arrêtant de manger. - "Je t'ai dit que..."

- "Je sais, mais dans les palais, il y a toujours eu des courtisanes, non ?", l'interrompit-elle, essayant de trouver un argument honorable pour étayer sa conjecture saugrenue. A sa réponse, elle sut qu'elle s'en était tirée brillamment :

- "C'est exact.", répondit-il, pensif. - "Mais ce que tu dis est impossible."

- "Pourquoi ?", demanda-t-elle encore plus intriguée qu'avant. Malgré le ridicule de l'objection qu'elle avait faite, elle pourrait en tirer profit maintenant qu'il se montrait énigmatique.

Elle était tellement absorbée par cette étrange conversation qu'elle ne cilla pas en le voyant tendre sa main vers elle avec fermeté. Il lui prit le poignet et Bulma retint sa respiration. Il tira son bras vers lui et le retourna, montrant sa peau ferme et blanche.

Bulma leva son regard, se perdant dans ses muscles jusqu'à le fixer dans les yeux. Elle se tut comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait, même si sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement. Elle gardait sa glace à moitié fondue à la hauteur de sa poitrine.

Il lui parla en désignant avec le pouce de la main qui tenait son bras. - "Ici.", lui expliqua-t-il avec désinvolture, bien loin d'attacher autant d'importance qu'elle à ce contact. Il pressait son poignet d'une main tandis qu'il mangeait sa glace avec l'autre. - "Dans l'empire de Freezer, on marquait les prostituées de trois points en forme de triangle et il n'y avait pas d'exception." Le plus curieux en cet instant, c'est qu'il ne relevait pas la vue. Quand il le fit, il se rendit compte qu'elle l'observait avec un regard qu'il avait déjà vu avant. Ils restèrent muets pendant un instant et pour corser le tout, une goutte de chocolat lui tomba dans le décolleté. Maintenant, c'était lui qui parcourait des yeux le corps de Bulma, remarquant comment sa poitrine montait et descendait avec force.

- "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?", demanda-t-il en passant le même doigt sur une petite bosse sur son avant-bras. Il avait haussé le ton en formulant la question, ainsi que resserré son étau sur son bras mais il ne s'en rendit compte qu'en voyant le pli de sa peau. A aucun moment il n'avait agit avec délicatesse ou avec une arrière-pensée. Cela fit réagir Bulma, qui tendit son autre main pour prendre une serviette sur la table et s'essuyer. Végéta lui lâcha enfin le bras et se recentra sur sa glace. Ce changement de sujet dans la conversation ne fonctionnait pas. _"Il faut que je m'en aille."_, se dit-il tout restant encore assis.

- "Un implant.", lui répondit-elle en cherchant son regard. Sa façon d'ignorer tout cela comme si cela n'avait pas de signification ne la mettait pas en colère mais l'attristait plutôt. "Un implant contraceptif.", précisa-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne disait rien.

- "Bon." Végéta se leva enfin et se dirigea vers les escaliers avec toujours dans la bouche le bâtonnet de sa sixième glace.

La jeune femme observa sa retraite, emplie de mille émotions. L'intimité s'en allait avec lui et en plus à son point culminant. Sa tristesse fut balayée par le retour de sa mauvaise humeur. C'était terminé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de réprouver son attitude : - "Alors pourquoi es-tu resté tout ce temps ici avec moi ?", lui demanda-t-elle en se tournant et en le voyant disparaître en haut des marches. Il n'y avait rien à expliquer. Les sensations étaient dans l'air. L'épaisseur de l'intimité était si dense qu'ils ne voyaient plus rien en dehors d'eux mêmes. Il était resté à parler avec elle comme s'il suivait son jeu, un jeu dont ils connaissaient tous deux la fin et qu'il avait accepté tacitement. C'était une vérité absolue, découverte il y a longtemps et il recommençait à la nier. Ou pire, à la rejeter.

Il ne répondit pas. Mais ce n'était pas faute d'avoir un plan ou une réponse. Il avait toujours un plan.

-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

Cela faisait longtemps que c'était devenu normal entre eux. Ils se disputaient pour ensuite s'ignorer ou parce que l'un ou l'autre l'avait décidé, avant de se remettre à parler, à se disputer et retour à la case départ. Depuis leur dernière rencontre dans la cuisine, c'était Végéta qui avait recommencé à mettre une distance et l'avait amenée à se torturer les méninges plus que jamais.

Tout cela commençait à taper sur les nerfs de Bulma, pour des raisons évidentes et d'autres plus obscures. Cela lui tapait sur les nerfs d'être toujours en train de penser à lui et de s'interroger sur le pourquoi de ses actions. Elle se retrouvait dans cette situation, les nerfs à vifs et indignée contre elle-même parce qu'elle n'avait jamais autant pris sur elle pour un homme. Les questions sur ce qu'il voulait d'elle et vice-versa n'avaient déjà plus cours. _"Il m'énerve, il m'énerve."_, se répétait-elle en remuant la pâte dans le saladier comme sa mère le lui avait demandé.

- "Que t'arrive-t-il, ma chérie ?", lui demanda sa mère près d'elle en train d'ordonner des petits gâteaux.

- "Rien.", répondit-elle en remuant avec encore plus de force la pâte.

Des semaines avaient passé depuis sa dernière rencontre avec le saïyen et tout la ramenait à son calme tendu, plus tendu que jamais. _"S'il ne veut pas l'accepter, c'est son problème."_, se disait-elle encore et encore. Elle se réveillait toujours en essayant de se convaincre qu'elle ne le regarderait pas de toute la journée, qu'elle ne ferait pas attention à lui, qu'elle irait passer un moment avec ses nouvelles amies mais toutes ses bonnes intentions partaient en fumée dès qu'elle le voyait apparaître. _"Cet espèce d'imbécile dit qu'il n'est allé qu'avec des femmes importantes."_ Elle essayait d'argumenter dans sa tête pour la millième fois. Elle tournait la pâte avec une telle énergie que sa mère crut qu'elle allait rompre la cuillère. _"Importantes, il a dit !"_, s'exclama-t-elle intérieurement, furieuse en lançant un soupir de réprobation. _"Je suis celle qui s'apparente le plus à une reine sur cette planète ! Je ne suis pas un chien !"_

- "Allez, passe-moi ça." La blonde lui prit la cuillère en bois pour poursuivre la préparation de l'appareil de la tarte d'anniversaire.

- "Non !", s'exclama Bulma reprenant la cuillère en main. - "Je le ferai moi-même !" Et elle poussa sa mère d'un coup de rein. - "Je termine toujours ce que j'entreprends.", murmura-t-elle. Elle haussa le regard vers la chambre de gravité en fonctionnement. - "Toujours !"

- "Oui, ma petite, oui.", intervint sa mère, conciliante. - "Mais si tu remues avec autant de force, tu vas liquéfier la pâte du gâteau." Elle mima avec les bras pour montrer à sa fille comment on devait faire le mélange mais celle-ci ne lui prêtait pas attention. Elle savait quel sens se cachait sous ses paroles alors elle ne put éviter d'afficher un sourire sur son visage déjà souriant par nature. - "Et que t'a répondu Végéta pour l'invitation à ta fête d'anniversaire de ce soir ?"

- "Eh bien qu'il n'irait pas, évidemment !" Et c'était vrai. Ses parents, en sa présence, l'avaient obligée à lui poser la question et il n'avait même pas daigné répondre, ce qui était normal. Après, pour les faire taire, elle leur avait promis d'insister mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis. Et comme si le thème du prince ne la mettait pas déjà assez de mauvaise humeur, le lendemain, elle aurait trente-et-un an. Trente et un. Un trois et un un gigantesques s'écrasaient sur sa tête, l'applatissant contre le sol à chaque fois qu'elle pensait au lendemain. Et le comble, ses parents s'étaient obstinés à le fêter à la maison. Heureusement qu'elle avait réussi à changer le lieu de la fête pour un salon privé au centre de la ville. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il reste chez elle de traces de la trentaine qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Elle leur avait aussi fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de grande fête, juste un petit nombre de gens. Elle n'appela pas la bande de guerriers. Ils avaient des choses plus importantes à faire.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

- "Ma chérie, nous y allons.", lui dit son père en s'approchant du groupe de filles qui entouraient sa fille.

- "Monsieur et Madame Brief, j'ai été enchantée de faire votre connaissance.", lança Gurai en faisant la bise à son grand patron suivie par la timide Mursa, qui bien qu'hésitante, l'imita.

- "Oui, un véritable honneur, je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous étiez une personne aussi accessible.", ajouta Sumi, aussi affectée par l'alcool consommé, sans se rendre compte que tout cela ne sonnait pas très bien.

C'est Kartesi qui le lui démontra. - "Oui, votre fille nous a offert l'opportunité de nous présenter à vous et cela été un honneur." Elle fut plus prudente et lui serra la main mais elle fit quand même la bise à Madame Brief.

Bulma rit avec son père, comblé de tant d'amabilité féminine, et c'est sa femme qui prit la parole avant de se diriger vers la sortie du restaurant : - "Ma chérie, tes amies sont charmantes, charmantes !" Et elle enlaça son bras avec celui de son mari. - "Ne rentre pas trop tard, peut-être que Végéta veut fêter ça avec toi." Et leurs rires à tous deux en sortant furent vraiment sonores - "Ma chérie, tu en dis des choses !", lui commenta son homme en se laissant entraîner vers la porte.

- "Qui est Végéta ?" lui demanda Kartesi avec intérêt en s'asseyant à nouveau à la table. Tout le monde s'en était allé. Ses parents et le reste de ses invités, quelques proches de son âge qui la connaissaient depuis toute petite, ne laissant que les nouvelles amies de la jeune femme ainsi qu'elle-même dans le petit salon alloué à l'évènement. - "Quelqu'un que tu nous caches, Bulma ?" Et elle lui sourit avec impertinence avant de boire un peu de son verre de vin.

Sa mauvaise humeur lui revint. Elle avait tant apprécié le repas qu'à aucun moment elle n'avait pensé à lui. Il avait fallu que sa mère y mette son grain de sel. Elle mentit : - "Un chien."

- "Un chien ?" L'intérêt de Kartesi redoubla. - "Pourtant ta mère n'avait pas l'air de parler d'un chien." Elle rit tout bas, provoquant la contagion parmi les autres

- "C'est vrai, Bulma, que nous caches-tu dans ta maison si magnifique ?", lui demanda Gurai en se servant une autre part de la délicieuse tarte que Mme Brief avait préparée. - "Nous n'y sommes jamais entrées mais tout le monde dit qu'elle est immense."

- "Je vous l'ai déjà dit, un chien." Et elle se resservit une ènième coupe de champagne.

Toutes comprirent instantanément que ce sujet, quel qu'il fusse, était la chasse gardée de la célèbre héritière"

- "Garai !" Kartesi fut la première à rompre la glace - "Arrête de te goinfrer de tarte !", s'exclama-t-elle en frappant la main de son amie - "Après, tu te plains que tu grossis."

- "Eh !", l'intéressée se plaignit, vexée. - "Ce n'est pas moi qui me plains d'avoir un cul de la taille de la cité du Nord !" Et elle mordit à belles dents dans sa part.

Toutes rirent tandis que Mursa ouvrit la porte pour aller aux toilettes. Un garçon grand et bronzé apparut à la porte, faisant rougir la timide nouvelle amie de la jeune femme.

- "Bulma ?"

Son sang se glaça en écoutant cette voix. Elle s'arrêta de rire, poussant les autres à regarder vers la porte avec curiosité.

- "Pardon.", dit Mursa en se glissant entre lui et la porte pour aller aux toilettes. Elle regarda les autres d'un air interrogateur mais elle ne crut pas bon de rester à écouter alors qu'elle avait été celle qui avait ouvert la porte.

- "Que fais-tu là ?" La scientifique s'était tournée pour le voir toutefois sans se lever de la chaise.

Yamcha ne savait pas s'il devait entrer ou rester sur le seuil de la porte. - "J'ai vu tes parents à la sortie et ils m'ont dit que tu étais dans ce salon."

Les trois amies restantes se regardèrent les unes les autres en se disant qu'elles étaient de trop et en buvant ensemble leur verre. Il n'était pas difficile de se rendre compte que ce beau garçon devait être l'ex-petit ami de Bulma, celui dont elle refusait de parler, comme de toutes les choses intrigantes qui entouraient toujours la mystérieuse héritière. Si parfois, elles pensaient que l'amitié qu'elle leur offrait était sincère, quand elle se taisait ou répondait de façon vague, ce qui n'était très souvent, elles préféraient ne pas insister car elles n'oubliaient pas qu'elle était toujours leur chef.

- "Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?", lui demanda-t-elle avec aplomb.

Yamcha restait immobile sur le seuil. Il se frotta la nuque d'un air pensif - "Eh bien, j'étais en train de souper avec des amis et..."

- "Une amie, tu voulais dire...", le coupa la jeune femme. - "Et depuis quand tu as d'autres amis qui ne soient pas de la _bande_ ?"

- "Ce sont d'anciens camarades de base-ball, Bulma." Le malaise était si épais qu'on aurait pu le couper avec le couteau de la tarte que la scientifique commençait à regarder avec des désirs meurtriers dans les yeux. - "Je peux entrer ?", demanda Yamcha avec impatience.

- "Fais ce que tu veux, nous partions de toute façon." Et immédiatement, la jeune femme se leva, suivie par les autres filles qui prirent en vitesse leurs sacs-à-main, en se lançant des regards.

- "Mais Bulma, je voulais parler avec t..." Il poussa pour les laisser sortir.

- "Je n'ai rien à discuter avec toi." Et elle le laissa là tout seul, sa troupe d'amies à sa suite.

Arrivée à la porte, on lui fit les questions de rigueur. Évidemment, c'est Gurai qui brisa la glace. - "C'était...?"

Kartesi ne la laissa pas terminer : - "On s'en fiche de qui c'est, ça va ?", demanda-t-elle, inquiète, à la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

- "Tu as raison.", ajouta Sumi. - "Ça va ?"

Et curieusement, ça allait. Peut-être était-ce l'effet de l'alcool mais même si elle avait été peu aimable à cause de la rancoeur qui pré-existait, elle n'avait ressenti aucune douleur. Sa présence ne la faisait simplement pas souffrir. Son apparition la gênait, oui, mais cela ne lui causé qu'une sensation de malaise. Bien qu'elle ait atteint l'âge de trente-et-un an, son ego et sa vanité étaient toujours intacts. Et apparemment, sa tristesse s'était volatilisée depuis déjà longtemps. Elle sourit : - "Oui, ça va, c'est juste que..."

- "Eh !" Mursa était apparue derrière elles. - "Vous alliez partir sans moi ?", s'indigna-t-elle, amusée.

- "Vous avez pris mon... ?"

- "Tiens." Sumi lui remit le sac, le sujet de sa question qu'elle venait d'interrompre.

- "Ah, merci.", répondit-elle, heureuse, en l'accrochant à son épaule. - "C'était qui ce beau gosse ?"

- "On va boire un dernier coup ?", proposa Kartesi en ignorant la question de Mursa. C'était le moment de mettre un terme aux questions personnelles sur la scientifique. - "Il est encore tôt."

- "Oui, c'est clair.", répondirent d'une seule voix les autres filles.

- "Non, moi, je rentre à la maison.", affirma Bulma en sortant la capsule de sa voiture.

- "Mais c'est ton anniversaire...", protesta Gurai en affichant une mine triste.

- "Je suis fatiguée, bonsoir." Et elle activa la capsule devant elles. La scientifique était ainsi avec les filles, quand elle décidait quelque chose, elle ne changeait pas d'opinion. Elles croyaient que c'était parce qu'elle n'oubliait pas sa supériorité hiérarchique devant elles mais Kartesi semblait être la seule à comprendre qu'elle était comme ça avec tout, que c'était naturel chez elle.

- "Merci pour la fête.", dit-elle en s'asseyant dans sa voiture et en les laissant plantées là dans la rue.

- "Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?" Celle qui lui était devenue la plus proche des quatre vint à la fenêtre de la voiture.

- "J'ai un peu mal au coeur mais je mettrai le pilote automatique." Et elle lui sourit en remontant la vitre. Elles se dirent bonsoir d'un signe de la main.

"Encore une esquive.", pensa Kartesi, car évidemment sa question ne portait pas sur l'état physique de la scientifique.

- "Elle est bizarre.", dit Gurai en regardant la voiture s'éloigner. - "Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'elle était bizarre."

- "Pas plus que le reste...", ajouta Sumi, énigmatique. Toutes la regardèrent avec intérêt. C'était étrange qu'elle parle sans qu'on la questionne, elle qui était si discrète, et surtout pour exposer une opinion aussi sage. Et peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

- "On y va ?", lança Kartesi.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

Une sensation de vide s'était installée en elle. Ce n'était pas de la tristesse, ni encore moins de la solitude. Elle mit en marche le pilote automatique en souhaitant ne penser à rien mais cela lui fut impossible.

Elle était surprise d'avoir pu être aussi condescendante avec Yamcha. Aux yeux d'autres personnes, elle n'en avait peut-être pas eu trop l'air mais telle qu'elle se connaissant, si. Cette nuit fatidique, elle l'avait abandonné à même le bitume de la rue, ne laissant derrière elle que de la rancoeur, de la tristesse et une trace de pneu brûlé par l'accélération quand elle avait voulu l'écraser . Pourtant la peine avait disparu. Il ne restait plus qu'un ressentiment évident.

La sensation de vide fut momentanée alors elle ne sut pas comment la cataloguer. La blessure dans son coeur n'existait déjà plus.

Elle regarda l'heure dans la voiture avant d'en descendre. Neuf heures et quart. La fête s'était prolongée plus qu'elle ne l'avait voulu. Le lendemain, elle devait se mettre à travailler sur un nouveau projet et au moins l'interruption de Yamcha avait eu l'avantage de clore la fête. L'excuse parfaite pour s'en aller, surtout que ça ne l'intéressait plus de sortir avec les filles. Elle avait essayé mais malgré tout ses efforts, cela ne lui allait pas.

C'est en traversant le jardin qu'elle le vit. Végéta allait dans le sens contraire, de la chambre de gravité à la cuisine. Il fit, évidemment, comme si elle n'existait pas.

- "Ce n'est pas un peu tard pour que tu termines de t'entraîner ?", lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle elle lui avait adressé la parole.

Il fronça les sourcils en l'observant sans interrompre son trajet vers l'intérieur de la maison. - "Je t'ai laissé un robot en panne à la porte du laboratoire.", répondit-il, s'attendant à ce qu'elle lui réponde qu'elle s'en occuperait le lendemain.

- "Je vais voir.", répondit la jeune femme, aucunement gênée.

_"Maintenant ?"_, se demanda le guerrier. Il s'arrêta en la voyant s'éloigner pour se diriger vers son lieu de travail. Il la suivit.

- "Mes parents ne sont pas là, non ?" Elle avait allumé la lumière après avoir ouvert la porte, le robot dans les bras. La hauteur de la pièce faisait résonner ses talons plus fort qu'à la normale.

S'il avait répondu typiquement en prince des saïyens, il aurait dû lui dire qu'il se moquait bien d'où se trouvaient ses parents mais ce ne fut pas cette réponse qui s'échappa de sa bouche: - "Oui, ils sont dans leur chambre." Une expression de méfiance ne quittait pas son visage. Il entra aussi dans le laboratoire et regarda autour de lui avec intérêt. Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois. Et pourtant il croyait y avoir imprimé sa signature personnelle à cette occasion. Pendant qu'il l'observait en train de s'attacher les cheveux, il exprima d'un court soupir sa certitude qu'elle y était pour quelque chose si rien n'avait sombré dans le chaos après sa petite attaque contre l'ordinateur.

- "C'est que je n'ai vu aucune chambre éclairée en m'approchant de la maison.", s'expliqua Bulma en retirant ses chaussures à talons et restant pieds nus. La sensation de fraîcheur sous ses pieds lui plut. Comme il ne répondit pas, elle se corrigea : - "Ils doivent dormir, évidemment." Elle soupira après l'avoir regardé dans les yeux et se centra sur le robot qu'elle avait laissé sur le plan de travail. Il se mit à côté pour voir ce qu'elle allait faire.

- "Qu'est-ce qui est tombé en panne ?", lui demanda-t-elle penchée sur la machine de combat.

- "Il ne tire plus." Le prince l'examinait tout en la laissant faire.

- "Vraiment ?" Elle leva les yeux vers lui pour qu'il le lui confirme. Elle se heurta à son regard noir et, curieusement, le soutint.

Après quelques secondes, Végéta répondit : - "Non." Et il appuya les fesses contre la table, les bras croisés en fermant les yeux.

- "C'est juste le viseur qui s'est déréglé.", indiqua Bulma en souriant. - "Il faudra juste que... tu me passes cette clef ?" Et elle s'approcha de lui pour lui montrer l'outil qu'elle désirait.

Le saïyen ouvrit les yeux pour suivre la direction indiquée par l'index de la scientifique - "Tu ne pourrais pas le faire toi-même, humaine ?" Malgré sa plainte, il fit pivoter sa hanche et tendit son corps pour faire ce qu'elle lui avait demandé.

Il lui passa l'outil et la jeune femme, en soutenant son regard, lui murmura avec moquerie : - "Tu as recommencé à oublier mon nom ?" Et elle se recentra sur le robot, consciente de son regard sur elle.

- "Effrontée.", entendit-elle dire le prince tout bas.

Elle se remit à sourire sachant qu'il en faisait de même. Entre eux, il n'y avait pas besoin de forcer l'intimité. Elle était présente dès le premier échange de regards. Heureusement pour Bulma, elle ne se sentait pas nerveuse. - "C'est fait.", dit-elle en se relevant. Elle tourna la tête pour le voir. Elle savait qu'il était en train de la regarder. Elle le savait.

- "Bien.", dit-il en se redressant après ces quelques secondes en terre inconnue.

- "Aujourd'hui, c'était mon anniversaire." La scientifique voulut à cet instant retarder son départ plus que certain. Elle vit comment il baissa les yeux et sourit légèrement.

- "Je viens d'avoir trente-et-un ans.", ajouta Bulma, pleine d'espoirs. Il tourna la tête pour la regarder. Il allait se moquer de son âge mais il ne savait pas si c'était beaucoup ou peu sur La Terre. Il ferma à demi les paupières en l'étudiant. Il garda le silence.

- "Quel âge as-tu ?", lui demanda la jeune femme.

- "Je ne sais pas.", répondit-il. Il voulut marcher vers la porte. A peine s'était-il retourné qu'elle le saisit par la main. Il regarda son poignet avant de lever les yeux vers elle.

- "Tu ne veux pas le savoir ?", lui demanda-t-elle dans un murmure. Quand elle reperdit le contact avec son regard, que le prince baissa sur leurs mains, elle décida de prendre l'initiative. - "Viens.", lui ordonna-t-elle en le tirant par le bras. - "Allez, viens." Et malgré sa résistance initiale, il se laissa entraîner par elle. - "Assieds-toi là." Et elle lui indiqua un siège couronné par un arc gigantesque.

- "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?", demanda-t-il avec son habituelle méfiance.

- " C'est une espèce de scanner.", expliqua-t-elle en se mettant face au saïyen très près et en l'asseyant en appuyant sur ses épaules. Elle réussit à ce que le prince s'assoie et la regarde par en dessous. Malgré son désir, elle dut se détourner de cette séduisante perspective pour se diriger vers l'ordinateur central.

- "Il va analyser ton corps pour nous dire l'âge exact que tu aurais si tu étais humain" Elle s'assit sur la chaise devant l'ordinateur qui s'alluma instantanément. - "Il pourra même nous dire ta date d'anniversaire car je suppose que ça aussi tu l'ignores, non ?"

Elle détourna les yeux une seconde pour le regarder à nouveau. Encore une fois, son visage confus lui parut irrésistible et elle sourit.

Le prince regardait l'arc avec les sourcils froncés. Il suivait des yeux le lent mouvement ascendant et descendant de celui-ci qui entourait son corps pendant son examen, illuminant au passage chacune des parties de son corps avec une lumière verte peu gênante. Quand il dirigea le regard vers elle, celle-ci se détourna pour se recentrer sur l'écran.

- "C'est bon.", dit la jeune femme. Le saïyen se leva et s'approcha pour voir les conclusions.

- "D'après ça, tu as trente-deux ans."

Végéta, qui s'était incliné pour observer ce qu'avait déchiffré l'ordinateur, regarda les cheveux de la scientifique, assise à côté de lui et le regard fixé sur le moniteur, et appuya ses fesses contre la table et y posa ses mains de chaque côté. - "Et quand serait mon anniversaire ?", demanda-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. - "Ton anniversaire correspondrait ici au dix-huit décembre." Sans réfléchir et avec ses pupilles toujours fixées dans les siennes, elle se leva en le frôlant presque pendant tout le trajet et se campa à sa hauteur. Elle aurait voulu transpercer cette inexpressivité qui émanait constamment de ses yeux noirs, pourtant cela lui sembla une tâche âprement difficile, comme toujours, bien que son silence et le fait qu'il soit encore là, preuves que sa participation à tout rapprochement entre eux serait toujours nulle, démontraient qu'au moins il ne s'en allait pas. Elle voulait que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas et elle se gronda pour son innocence. Elle se rappela ce qu'elle avait dit en préparant le gâteau d'anniversaire, ce "_je termine toujours ce que j'entreprends"_ et elle ne sut pas si c'était à cause de l'écho de sa propre voix dans sa tête qui l'encourageait ou à cause de l'alcool ingéré qui pouvaient encore faire des siennes, ou parce qu'elle était arrivée à bout de patience, mais elle s'approcha de lui, pas beaucoup, vu que le saîyen était déjà suffisamment près. Elle fixa ses yeux sur sa bouche et, pas très sûre de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle approcha ses lèvres de celles du prince. Elle l'embrassa.

Le prince, en sentant le contact, s'éloigna un peu. - "Ne fais pas ça.", lui murmura-t-elle en lui regardant directement la bouche. - "Ne t'éloigne pas, pas maintenant." Elle supprima l'espace qui les séparait pour à nouveau l'embrasser, prenant son visage entre ses deux mains blanches et appréciant que cette fois le saïyen restât tranquille.

Ces mots parurent délicieux à son oreille. La jeune femme l'avait supplié pour la première fois et c'était, contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours cru ou désiré entendre de cette bouche qui maintenant le caressait, de ne pas s'éloigner. Et contrairement à ses prévisions, ce qui lui paraissait difficile, à ce moment précis, c'était de se séparer d'elle, de l'exaspérante femme qu'il avait d'innombrables fois voulu tuer, autant que posséder. Quand il l'entendit lui murmurer si proche avec le regard posé sur sa bouche, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de ne pas s'éloigner. Il n'allait rien faire. Il ne pensait rien faire. Et il n'était rien en train de faire. Même pas de s'en aller. Une brume épaisse de désir l'empêchait de voir qu'elle ne le laisserait pas s'échapper, qu'elle saurait comment l'entraîner avec brio sur son propre chemin.

Il avait les lèvres tendues et Bulma passait ses lèvres sur les siennes en les caressant et en fermant légèrement la bouche, d'un côté à l'autre, en essayant d'ouvrir la porte comme qui frappe sans trop vouloir déranger à l'intérieur, montant et descendant, palpant leur dureté. On n'entendait plus que sa respiration à lui et ses baisers à elle.

Soudain, elle remarqua un relâchement dans la fermeture. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder et il avait fermés les siens même s'ils étaient toujours surplombés par un pli hideux entre les sourcils. C'était comme s'il était en train de lutter pour empêcher cela, hésitant entre partir ou donner enfin libre cours à la luxure qui commençait à chauffer au milieu de toute cette obscurité.

Elle commença à mêler ses doux passages sur sa bouche déjà moins rigide à de minuscules baisers aux commissures des lèvres. Elle voulut s'ouvrir un passage avec la langue, en les léchant légèrement et en s'introduisant dans la bouche du prince. Enfin, elle sentit que celle-ci s'ouvrait et son haleine chaude rencontra la sienne ce qui la fit soupirer car elle voyait qu'elle était en train de gagner cette bataille. L'humidité du contact fut électrisante. Un éclair minuscule et dense jaillit à l'intérieur de cette pièce. L'étincelle, cette charge si pesante et si éthérée de la première fois où ils avaient désiré s'embrasser sans honte, se transforma en lueur et la lueur, s'ils continuaient ainsi, deviendrait un brasier.

Elle augmenta son poids sur lui qui finalement semblait commencer à se laisser entraîner, en respirant plus profondément tandis qu'elle baissait ses mains sur son cou tendu. Il ne pouvait pas dire à quel moment il l'avait fait mais il avait déjà les mains sur le dos fragile de la jeune femme. Sa langue au début calme et immobile, commença à danser à l'intérieur de sa bouche avec celle de la jeune femme et au bout d'un bref instant, imperceptible pour eux deux, il inhala énergiquement de l'air par le nez, s'enivrant encore plus de ce moment de passion et de cet arôme qu'elle dégageait et que tant de fois il avait senti avec étonnement. Il n'avait jamais fait ça. Ce n'était pas son style mais son corps était en train de réagir avec impétuosité à la proximité et aux baisers passionnés de la jeune femme d'une façon qui lui donna l'impression d'être au milieu d'une bataille. La même ardeur incontrôlable. Le même impératif de ne pas arrêter. Le plus étrange dans tout cela c'est que le début avait été _doux_. Encore elle et sa _douceur_.

Il la serra fort et sa langue vigoureuse remplit l'espace de la bouche de Bulma, qui gémit de voir qu'enfin on répondait à ses baisers avec un désir comparable au sien. Il la colla contre lui avec vigueur et sa dureté en bas arracha un gémissement à Bulma, excitée et souriante.

- "Bulma ?"

Ils ouvrirent les yeux d'un seul coup.

- "Bulma, tu es là ?"

Tout partit en fumée et le bleu et le noir, la clarté et l'obscurité, se rescindèrent en deux.

- "Bulma, ouvre-moi la porte, s'il te plaît."

- "Yam... Yamcha ?"

Végéta l'écarta d'une main. Il se déplaça sur la droite de quelques pas, croisant les bras et lui tournant le dos.

- "Oui, c'est moi, Bulma, ouvre-moi, s'il te plaît.", entendit-elle son ex-petit ami dire de l'autre côté du laboratoire.

Le froid qui avait disparu de ses pieds se réempara de son corps et la cloua au sol. La chute fut si rude qu'elle dût se rappeler qu'elle devait respirer. Elle eut le vertige et dût se refamiliariser avec son environnement. Elle regarda avec stupeur Végéta. Jamais elle n'avait vu son dos aussi tendu et elle reprit ses esprits en agitant la tête. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et finalement, se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit en demandant avec un profond mépris : - "Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?"

Yamcha regarda autour de lui avant de répondre. - "Tes parents m'ont dit que tu étais arrivée et je voulais te parler." Il arrêta ses yeux sur la fière silhouette du saïyen, qui restait le dos tourné. Il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'il avait interrompu quelque chose. Le regard de Bulma était également révélateur. Il y avait tant de tension dans cette pièce qu'il put presque la respirer à l'ouverture de la porte. Quand il était arrivé à la maison, il avait remarqué son _ki_ dans le laboratoire et il avait craint de tomber sur cette même scène que clairement il venait d'interrompre.

Avant même qu'elle ne prononce une parole, le prince s'était tourné pour le regarder. Les yeux du guerrier humain s'agrandirent en voyant la bosse qui faisait pression dans le pantalon du saïyen. S'il lui restait encore le moindre doute, Végéta le balayait. C'était comme si à ce moment-là, il marquait son territoire d'une manière animale.

Son ex-petite amie, ignorant cela car elle tournait le dos au saïyen, respira si profondément que Yamcha crut qu'elle allait exhaler tout l'air de la pièce. - "Allons au salon.", dit-elle enfin.

Elle le saisit par le bras et le traîna vers le jardin. La dernière chose que vit le guerrier avant de se retourner et de se laisser entraîner par elle fut le sourire macabre du Prince des Guerriers de l'Espace.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

Ils cheminèrent en silence jusqu'à la maison et entrèrent dans le salon. Elle marchait à grands pas tout autour à la recherche de quelque chose semblait-il.

- "Que se passait-il dans le laboratoire, Bulma ?", lui demanda-t-il en la suivant du regard.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour lui répondre tout en cherchant dans les tiroirs. - "Rien." Elle était embêtée de se sentir coupable. - "Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?" Enfin, elle trouva ce qu'elle voulait. Un paquet de cigarettes. Elle en alluma une avec le briquet qui était sur la table et rangea le paquet de mauvaise grâce là où elle l'avait pris.

Il ne sut que répondre à cela. Il n'avait aucune autorité morale pour lui lancer à la figue qu'elle était sur le point de faire ce qu'évidemment elle allait faire mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir follement jaloux. _"L'a-t-elle déjà fait avant ?"_, se demanda-t-il en l'observant. Il hocha la tête pour faire disparaître le regard froid que le saiyen lui avait dédié au dernier moment. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur ce qui l'avait amené là cette nuit. - "Je regrette.", dit-il enfin.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu regrettes ?" Elle souffla une bouffée de fumée vers le haut. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Etrangement, ce qui l'exaspérait le plus n'était pas tant la présence de son ex-petit ami à qui elle en voulait évidemment pour ce qui s'était passé, mais que Yamcha avait interrompu ce moment avec Végéta, qui leur avait coûté tellement à tous les deux à cause de leur orgueil et leur entêtement respectifs. Il n'était pas apparu pendant des mois et voilà qu'il avait dû le faire juste à cet instant-là.

- "Tout.", répondit-il avec solennité en faisant quelques pas vers elle qui le toisa de haut en bas, dressant une barrière invisible entre eux. - "Tu verras, je..." Mais il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il se mit à marcher en cercle, en se prenant le menton d'une main et en passant l'autre sur sa nuque. - "On t'a transmis mes messages ?"

-"Oui, Yamcha, on me les a transmis.", répondit avec désintérêt Bulma. Elle voulait en finir le plus vite possible.

- "On t'a rendu ton sac ?"

Elle respira profondément. - "Oui, on me l'a rendu." Et elle reprit une bouffée de sa cigarette.

- "Bien, c'est que..." Il avait à nouveau du mal à entamer ce qu'il avait à lui dire. L'attitude de son ex-petite amie, bien que compréhensible après ce qu'il lui avait fait, était trop lointaine, comme si réellement ce qu'il avait à lui dire ne l'intéressait plus. Finalement, il s'arrêta de faire des allers et venues, la regarda et se déclara vaincu en lâchant un soupir. - "Je regrette, Bulma, je regrette vraiment de t'avoir fait du mal, je le regrette tous les jours depuis que c'est arrivé et je me déteste d'avoir pu te faire une chose pareille."

Bulma ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Il avait été si sincère avec ces simples paroles, si justes, comme s'il avait su que c'était celles-là qu'elle désirait entendre de sa bouche, que soudain elle se sentit libérée. - "Je sais.", conclut-elle en s'asseyant à un bout du canapé. Elle n'y laissa pas seulement tomber son poids, mais aussi son passé, qui descendit jusqu'à ses genoux, puis glissa par ses pieds pour disparaître complètement. Elle n'en revenait pas à quel point la sincérité pouvait lui faire du bien après tant de reproches.

Il poursuivit sur sa lancée. - "Vraiment." Il s'assit près d'elle toujours sans la toucher et les yeux baissés au sol. Il n'avait pas compris l'affirmation de la jeune femme. - "Vraiment, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé, c'était comme si ce n'était pas moi, Bulma, comme si je ne pouvais pas le contrôler et je me suis vu dans..."

- "Depuis quand ?"

Et alors Yamcha comprit. Elle pouvait comprendre sa plainte mais pas la partager.. Ce n'était plus le moment de mentir alors il essaya d'être le plus franc possible : - "Trop longtemps.", répondit-il en leva les yeux vers elle qui releva les siens jusqu'au plafond et soupira. Quelques secondes interminables s'écoulèrent avant que la jeune femme lui parlât enfin :

- "J'avais beaucoup de choses à te dire, Yamcha.", reprit-elle en tournant à nouveau les yeux vers les siens. Elle les trouva éteints. Elle le connaissait si bien qu'elle savait qu'il lui présentait ses excuses du fond du coeur.

Il l'interrompit : - "Bon, tu m'en as lancées quelques-unes à la figure cette nuit-là." Contrairement à ce qui aurait été normal quelques mois auparavant, Bulma sourit alors qu'il croyait déjà avoir gagné une brûlure de cigarettes dans l'oeil. - "Pardon, continue.", ajouta-t-elle en arborant son expression la plus sérieuse.

Elle savait que son sourire serait empli de chagrin mais malgré tout, elle sourit. - "J'avais beaucoup de choses à te dire mais maintenant il ne m'en reste aucune." Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

- "Eh bien, dis-les-moi, s'il te plaît, je les accepterai toutes.", ajouta Yamcha en inclinant sa tête vers elle pour rencontrer ses yeux. - "Je le mérite, j'écouterai sans rechigner.", dit-il en suivant le cours tranquille qu'avait pris la conversation.

La jeune femme éteignit sa cigarette au grand soulagement du guerrier. Elle paraissait pensive alors il s'arma de courage pour embrayer sur son second objectif : - "J'espère juste que tu me pardonneras bientôt et qu'alors on pourra reprendre..."

En croyant améliorer un peu la situation, il l'avait empirée jusqu'à des limites insoupçonnées : - "Quoi ?" La scientifique s'était éloignée et essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Il parut confus. - "Eh bien, quand tu ne seras plus fâchée, j'espère qu'on pourra à nouveau.."

Elle l'interrompit encore une fois. - "Mais de quoi tu parles ?" Elle se leva sans arriver à en croire ses oreilles.

- "Tu me pardonneras, n'est-ce pas ?" Yamcha paraissait encore moins comprendre que son ex. ce qui venait de se passer et il repassait dans sa tête ce qu'il venait de dire pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas commis une erreur.

- "Eh bien je ne sais pas, Yamcha, pendant un moment, j'ai cru que non et maintenant..."

- "Maintenant, tu vas mieux."

- "Oui, mais ça ne signifie pas que..." Elle se mit en colère. - "Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais me remettre avec toi ?"

Il se redressa, craignant le pire. - "Tu ne vas pas le faire ?"

- "Bien sûr que non, tête de piaf !" Elle campa ses bras sur ses hanches, accentuant son agressivité.

- "Et tout ça pour ce saïyen, pas vrai ?", l'accusa-t-il en la montrant de l'index en se voyant rejeté. - "Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous deux et tu me l'as toujours démenti !" Il haussa la voix jusqu'à l'avoir au même volume que celle de Bulma.

Pendant un instant, elle se retint pour ne pas hurler. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui était en train de se passer. Yamcha avait débarqué chez elle et les avait interrompus pour qu'ils aient une discussion qui finalement s'était révélée beaucoup plus adulte que prévu et maintenant il trouvait moyen de lui dévoiler que sa raison principale était de se faire pardonner non pas parce qu'il regrettait tout ce qui s'était passé, non, mais parce qu'il croyait que sa rogne se serait diluée et qu'ils redeviendraient un couple heureux, comme si rien ne s'était passé. - "Comment oses-tu me montrer du doigt, Yamcha ? Après tout ce que tu as fait ! Et pourquoi tu l'accuses, lui, nom d'un chien ! Tu ne comprends rien ou quoi ?"

- "Non, ce n'est pas lui que j'accuse ! C'est toi !", l'interrompit-il cette fois. - "Au début, j'ai cru que ça venait de lui, mais non !", cria-t-il, exalté. - "Te connaissant comme je te connais, tout ça a dû être ton idée !"

- "Tu oses me traiter de manipulatrice ?"

- "Je m'en vais !", s'exclama-t-il préférant cela à répondre à une question pareille. Il en avait déjà vu et entendu suffisamment.

- "Tu ne t'en vas pas ! Je te jette dehors ! Va-t-en!" Et elle lui montra la porte alors qu'il s'y dirigeait déjà.

- "Cet homme te fera du mal, Bulma ! Beaucoup ! La seule qui ne semble pas s'en rendre compte, c'est toi !"

- "Dehors !"

- "Et ta mère.", dit-il en un murmure et un peu pensif, en tournant le loquet.

- "Hors d'ici !"

Et enfin son ex-petit ami partit.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil et son passé revint en rampant sur le sol et remonta dans son corps jusqu'à son coeur. La peine revint, tout comme la colère et la frustration. Comment avait-il pu imaginer qu'elle retournerait avec lui ? Elle serra les dents en luttant pour ne pas pleurer. Des mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois où elle avait pleuré à cause de Yamcha et elle ne voulait pas recommencer. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis et elle ne voulait pas les perdre juste parce que son ex. était revenu avec de fausses idées.

- "Végéta..." Immédiatement, elle se mit debout plus que jamais prête à reprendre ce qu'elle avait laissé à en plan dans le laboratoire. Elle sortit en courant vers son lieu de travail, qui était fermé avec les lumières éteintes. Elle entra et ne le vit pas. - "Merde !", jura-t-elle.

Avec toujours la même motivation, elle retourna sur ses pas et une fois dans l'entrée, monta les marches quatre à quatre. Quand elle arriva à la porte de sa chambre, elle dût reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration, accélérée au maximum par la course. Elle frappa et ne reçut aucune réponse. Elle se décida à ouvrir enfin et se précipita à l'intérieur. Elle ne pouvait pas bien voir mais elle sentait qu'il n'y était pas. - "Malédiction !", jura-t-elle avec encore plus d'intensité. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit et laissa tomber son torse. Elle bougea légèrement la tête et son odeur, reconnaissable entre toutes, la traversa. - "Ah, mon Dieu...", soupira-t-elle pour la énième fois de cette nuit et elle décida de ne pas s'en aller tant qu'il ne serait pas revenu. Végéta adorait son lit. Elle pouvait même affirmer qu'une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'était jamais parti d'ici était ce lit. _"Il va revenir."_, voulut-elle se convaincre.

Un bon moment s'écoula et toujours aucun signe de la présence du prince. "Mais où peut-il bien être ?", se demanda-t-elle, commençant à se vexer encore une fois. En peu d'heures, ses sensations avaient connu des montées en flèche et des descentes en piqué et la fatigue commençait à s'emparer d'elle.

Elle se redressa pour s'asseoir. Elle étira son corps pour allumer la lumière et commença à fouiller sa chambre. Elle ouvrit les tiroirs de la commode. Des sous-vêtements, des serviettes et quelques autres choses régnaient dans ces espaces. Elle se dirigea vers son armoire qui contenait des vêtements rangés par couleurs. Cela la fit sourire. Elle regarda avec curiosité autour d'elle et remarqua que tout était impeccable et strictement organisé. Elle essaya de se souvenir si elle avait déjà trouvé du désordre dans la chambre de gravité et elle réalisa que sans les outils qu'elle laissait traîner en plein milieu, on aurait presque pu y manger sur le sol. Comment ne s'en était-elle jamais rendu compte ? Elle se rallongea sur le lit et attendit. Rien ne la ferait bouger d'ici.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

Elle descendit les escaliers furieuse. - "Endormie !", vociféra-t-elle en levant les bras et en faisant claquer des pas rageurs sur chaque marche. - "Et il n'est pas apparu !" Elle avait mis du temps à réagir mais quand elle le fit, ce fut pour sortir comme une flèche en direction du vaisseau. Il faisait déjà jour quand elle s'était réveillée. D'après la position du soleil et la force de ses rayons elle comprit qu'elle s'était levée tard et en plus dans son lit à lui. - "Et seule !", hurla-t-elle en regardant du coin de l'oeil vers la cuisine. Elle regarda la pendule accrochée au mur. Onze heures vingt-cinq.

- "Mais ce n'est pas croyable !" Elle sortit dans le jardin offusquée pour dire deux mots à ce maudit saïyen. S'il s'imaginait qu'il allait s'en sortir comme les fois précédentes, ce dont elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'oeil.

- "Ma petite chérie ! C'est bien que tu te sois réveillée ! Viens par là, ma puce !" Sa mère l'appelait depuis la porte du laboratoire.

- "Pas maintenant !", cria-t-elle en se dirigeant rapidement vers le vaisseau.

- "Ton père a besoin de toi d'urgence !"

Elle s'arrêta et grogna. Elle se retourna pour expédier au plus vite la tâche que lui demandait son père. Elle se fit la remarque que la présence de sa mère au laboratoire était anormale. Pas impossible, mais inhabituelle._ "Qu'est-ce qu'ils manigancent ?"_

Quand elle entra, elle vit son père assis devant le moniteur et sa mère visiblement exaltée et penchée au dessus de son épaule. Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder vers son poste, là où la veille elle avait embrassé Végéta et une rougeur lui monta aux joues lui faisant oublier pendant une seconde la colère qu'elle ressentait par sa faute. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde avant qu'elle ne retrouve sa fureur avec encore plus d'intensité.

- "Quoi ?", demanda-t-elle sèchement en se positionnant derrière eux.

- "Que penses-tu de cette ville pour une visite touristique ?"

Elle les regarda, déconcertée. - "Vous allez partir quelques jours ? C'était ça, l'urgence ?"

- "Non, quand nous partirons, nous nous en irons pour pas mal de jours, mais ton père et moi n'avons pas encore décidé où exactement.", répondit sa mère tranquillement en fixant de plus près l'écran qui montrait des photos de plages cristallines.

Cela la mit en alerte. Cela n'avait aucun sens. C'était ça le plan secret de sa mère contre les cyborgs ? C'était ça que son père avait laissé échapper quand il lui avait dit qu'_elle saurait quoi faire_ ? Elle était si absorbée par tout ça qu'elle ne remarqua pas une autre présence qui venait d'entrer.

- "De quoi parlez-vous ? Comment ça pas mal de jours ?" Elle se pencha en avant, adoptant la même posture que sa mère.

- "Bonjour jeune Végéta ! Approche et regarde où nous allons passer, mon mari et moi, de longues vacances !"

- "Il faut que je parle avec toi." Ainsi parla le saïyen, évidemment en s'adressant à la jeune femme.

- "Non, pas maintenant.", lui répondit-elle retournant à son sujet principal. Il pouvait bien attendre quelques instants alors qu'il l'avait faite attendre toute une nuit, et même en étant généreuse, c'était bien mérité. - "Mais vous n'allez pas me répondre ?"

- "Il faut que je parle avec toi."

- "Va parler avec lui, ma fille, nous t'attendrons ici.", proposa son père amicalement.

- "Non." Elle maintint le regard fixé sur le moniteur, s'efforçant d'y découvrir une explication. - "Papa, je veux que vous m'expliquiez ce que c'est que cette histoire de vacan... Aaaaaaaaahhhh !"

Elle ne put pas terminer. Soudain, Végéta l'avait saisie par la taille et l'emportait sous son bras comme si elle était un vulgaire sac. - "Lâche-moi !" Elle commença à se débattre en battant des pieds sans obtenir aucun effet.

- "Ma chérie, après, tu me raconteras ce qui était si important.", entendit-elle sa mère dire en souriant, nullement inquiète de voir sa fille emportée comme un ballot.

Le prince marchait à grands pas, l'emportant vers le vaisseau.

- "Lâche-moi, Végéta !" Elle essayait de se dégager de toutes ses forces mais sans résultat.

- "Reste tranquille !", lui ordonna-t-il sans la regarder et sans s'arrêter à aucun instant.

- "Lâche-moi, grosse brute " Elle aurait voulu le griffer ou le mordre mais en bougeant autant ses bras et ses jambes, c'était une tâche impossible.

Lassée par ses efforts infructueux, elle soupira, attendant qu'il veuille bien la libérer. Ils montèrent la rampe du vaisseau et il la laissa finalement tomber sans ménagement sur le sol.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

- "Mais de quoi peut-il bien s'agir pour qu'il soit si pressé ?", demanda Madame Brief à son mari, qui leva les sourcils avec espièglerie.

- "Tu veux le savoir ?", lui demanda-t-il.

- "Avons-nous moyen de savoir ce qui se passe dans cette chambre de gravité ?"

Monsieur Brief lança un rire malicieux. Il se leva et sa femme le suivit jusqu'à un des panneaux couverts de boutons incompréhensible pour la blonde. - "Appuie celui-ci.", lui suggéra son mari, amusé.

Sa femme regarda ce que lui indiquait son mari. Elle fit ce qu'il demandait et appuya le bouton sur _on_.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

- "On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive ?", l'interrogea-t-elle, assise par terre.

Il était debout et le dos tourné. Il avait les bras dans les paumes de ses mains, renforçant la tension de ses muscles dorsaux. Il avait les yeux baissés sur les commandes, l'air pensif.

Il lui suffit de le voir dans cette pose pour comprendre que quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Il était évident qu'il allait être question de ce qui était arrivé la veille et elle se prépara à ce qu'il commence à lui dire n'importe quoi au sujet du _succès_. _"Non."_, se dit-elle. _"Je ne le laisserai pas tout gâcher cette fois."_ -"N'imagine même pas que tu vas pouvoir m'insulter comme ça ! Nous sommes autant responsables l'un que l'autre !"

Il restait inébranlable face aux commandes.

Bulma continua malgré l'étrangeté de tout cela. Normalement, il aurait dû parler. Il était toujours assez direct quand quelque chose l'intéressait même si avec elle, il ne l'avait pas été. A l'évidence, elle l'intéressait, non ? _"Bien sûr que oui !"_, s'exclama-t-elle intérieurement. - "Et qu'est-ce que c'est ces façons de laisser une demoiselle comme moi attendre dans ta chambre ? Parce que je t'ai attendu là toute la nuit ! Tu le sais déjà sûrement parce que je suis sûre que tu es revenu et que tu m'as vue..."

Il l'interrompit : - "Je veux un fils."

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

_**Note de la traductrice :**_

_**Alors surpris ? Quand j'ai lu ce chapitre pour la première fois, j'étais sous le choc, en transe, et ça ne fait que commencer. C'est un honneur pour moi de traduire cette fic. Merci Drama !**_

_**Alors j'ai été rapide, cette fois, non ? Ca ne mérite pas une petite review avec vos impressions ou votre étonnement sur le chapitre ? (comme ça j'irai encore plus vite pour le suivant ;) )**_

_**Merci pour les critiques du chapitre précédent, elles m'ont motivée pour travailler plus vite ! Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre à chacun personnellement... ^_^  
**_

_**Dimitrova**_


	15. Chapter 14

"Sur le Toit"

.

**Avis important : Lemon - Déconseillé aux moins de 16 ans **

.

CHAPITRE 14.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

- "Quoi ?" Elle le parcourut du regard.

Il se tourna pour lui faire face et voir sa réaction. Comme il le savait, il dût répéter pour lever tous les doutes : - "Je veux un fils."

Bulma ne savait pas quoi dire. Au moment où il allait déballer ce qu'il avait à lui dire, elle avait pensé se lever mais maintenant, elle était sûre que si elle l'avait fait ses jambes n'auraient pas pu la soutenir après cette révélation. Elle le regardait en essayant de déchiffrer ce message. Elle n'aurait pas pu dire si son cerveau était paralysé, comme le reste de son corps, ou s'il allait à une telle vitesse qu'il ne discernait plus rien. Végéta l'avait emmenée ici et si elle n'avait pas mal entendu, il lui avait dit qu'il voulait un fils. Un fils. Il s'était passé une éternité ou alors juste un instant. Elle ne le savait pas. Elle savait juste qu'elle était clouée au sol, assise sur les froides dalles de métal et qu'il lui avait dit quatre mots. Juste quatre. C'était compliqué, oui, il était l'homme le plus complexe qu'elle ait jamais connu, tellement qu'en seulement quatre mots il avait réussi à laisser Bulma Brief sans voix. Seul Végéta en était capable et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y parvenait. Mais cette déclaration dépassait de loin tout le reste.

- "Quoi ?", répéta-t-elle en rassemblant les pièces du puzzle.

Le prince était conscient que mille idées tourbillonnaient dans la tête de la jeune femme. Son manque de réaction était la preuve qu'elle avait capté ce que cette révélation sous-entendait au niveau pratique. Si elle était la réceptrice du message, ce n'était que pour une raison.

Il n'avait jamais voulu avoir d'enfant. Cela n'entrait tout simplement pas dans ses plans et la vie de mercenaire qu'il menait. Toutes ses congénères étaient mortes et les hybrides était une option qu'il n'avait jamais contemplée. Jusqu'à ce que Radditz meure et prouve la force de combat que possédait le fils de Kakarott. Il s'était souvenu de sa conversation avec Nappa des centaines de fois comme étant le déclencheur de cette idée, cette conversation où son vassal lui avait révélé que peut-être avoir des enfants avec des humains n'était pas une idée si absurde. Il l'avait rejetée. Dès le premier jour, cela lui était apparu répugnant et humiliant. Il avait dû attendre d'être très avancé dans sa vie sur Chikyuu pour que cette réflexion commence à le travailler.

C'était arrivé peu de temps auparavant. Cela lui était venu à l'esprit après une des nombreuses disputes qu'il avait eues avec la scientifique. Ce n'était pas compliqué d'imaginer que s'il couchait finalement avec elle, un acte évocateur qu'il avait imaginé mille fois, il pourrait y avoir des conséquences vu qu'ils étaient anatomiquement compatibles et qu'apparemment les foetus étaient viables, contrairement à ce qui se passait avec les autres espèces de l'Univers. Les femmes des autres races ne pouvaient pas porter un bébé saïyen dans leurs entrailles et avortaient de façon naturelle. Mais les humains ne cessaient de le surprendre, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu attendre d'une race aussi faible, ils étaient non seulement capable de porter un fils saïyen dans leur ventre mais en plus de lui donner le jour et la preuve irréfutable en était l'existence du fils de Kakarot. Et le plus important : le mélange entre un saïyen et un humain se soldait par un rejeton d'une force très supérieure à ceux de pure race. Encore une fois, les exceptions à la logique génétiques le déconcertaient.

Il pouvait s'agir d'un hasard. Son Gohan pouvait être le fruit d'une chance qui se refusait à lui mais paraissait toujours bien disposée envers le _troisième classe_. Kakarot pouvait se transformer en super-saïyen et avoir en plus le métis le plus puissant de tous. Oui, mais il fallait qu'il le tente. Peut-être était-ce la règle et pas l'exception : tout hybride entre humains et saïyens se solderait par une amélioration des deux espèces. Il fallait qu'il le tente. La chance n'avait jamais été de son côté, ce n'était pas faute d'essayer, mais il fallait qu'il le tente vu que son temps sur La Terre touchait à sa fin. Si au final le petit n'était pas aussi puissant que lui, il l'éliminerait sans hésiter.

Il avait toujours été seul. Un. Unique. Le concept d'identité de groupe, d'homogénéité, d'appartenir à quelque chose lui avait été arraché par Freezer alors qu'il était petit et il ne l'avait pas retrouvé jusqu'à maintenant. Tout au long de sa vie, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne, pire encore, les autres le gênaient constamment, et même s'il était sûr qu'il vivrait longtemps, suffisamment pour voir l'Univers à ses pieds et d'en profiter, cela ne suffirait pas. Il avait une responsabilité envers sa race éteinte. Il était le Prince des Saïyens et cela, sa victoire, ne pourrait pas en rester là. La biographie des siens ne pouvait pas se clore ainsi. Ce ne serait pas juste et il connaissait les injustices mieux que personne. Il était aussi sûr de son triomphe comme de la solitude que lui provoquerait son dégoût pour les autres espèces. S'il avait dû se taire à ce sujet si longtemps à cause de Freezer, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait le faire : il était un saïyen, il était fier de l'être, le meilleur de tous et le fils hybride d'un troisième classe ne pouvait pas être le dernier à rester dans le cosmos de l'espèce la plus puissante de l'histoire stellaire.

Ce fut en voyant son bras blanc que l'idée, qui lui était déjà venue, s'imposa dans son esprit comme un ciel sans nuage. Elle lui avait dit que cette petite bosse était un implant contraceptif et là, tout s'éclaira. S'il couchait avec elle ce serait pour une fin : un fils. Les préjugés hiérarchiques n'avaient pas d'importance. Elle était ce qui s'approchait le plus d'une reine sur cette planète. Elle se tenait même dans cette estime. A force de tant l'observer constamment, il se rendit compte que la raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais connu d'autre femme avec cette façon d'être était sans doute parce que ces femmes n'existaient plus. Elle était la plus ressemblante à une saïyen qui restât dans le cosmos, plus saïyen que beaucoup de ses congénères. Elle était riche et possédait un esprit et une détermination prodigieux, tellement qu'elle aurait pu régner sur ce monde absurde rien qu'en le proposant, mais pour une étrange raison, ça ne semblait pas l'intéresser. Il l'avait choisie pour être la mère de son fils. L'humaine, la femme bizarre, Bulma, elle serait celle qui porterait l'héritier de la race saïyen dans son ventre. Il se dit que sinon, trouver un substitut à sa hauteur se transformerait en une tâche harassante, surtout qu'elle ne pourrait plus être humaine car il allait faire disparaître la planète. Ce serait une autre qu'il rencontrerait dans l'espace une fois qu'il aurait détruit La Terre après en avoir fini avec les androïdes et Kakarot. Il voulait un fils. Un fils puissant qui l'accompagnerait dans ses voyages à travers l'espace, un fils à entraîner et former.

Les obstacles étaient nombreux. Par exemple, la connaissant comme il la connaissait, il était possible qu'elle s'opposerait à ce qu'il emmène son fils, vu que les femmes deviennent généralement irrationnellement possessives avec leurs petits. Dans ce cas, il devrait la liquider. Cette approche se confortait de plus en plus malgré tout ce qu'elle lui apportait. Il ne devait pas la sous-estimer car elle lui donnait déjà trop de problèmes.

Il passa toute la nuit perdu dans ses pensées sur le matelas. L'idée prit forme au fil des jours et lui apparaissait chaque fois plus clairement. Il ne restait plus qu'à le lui dire pour qu'elle enlève ce stupide obstacle du bras. La nuit précédente, il avait failli commettre la stupidité de forniquer avec elle sans qu'elle se soit débarrassée de cet obstacle sous forme d'implant. Et cela ne devait pas arriver. Malgré sa bêtise de l'avoir laissée s'approcher autant, il était persuadé qu'à un moment ou un autre, il aurait mis un terme à cette anomalie. Il en était absolument convaincu.

Il commença son explication en la regardant droit dans les yeux, ceux-là même qui parfois le troublaient. Cette étape était nécessaire pour son objectif et il fallait qu'il y insuffle toute sa concentration. Il fallait qu'il montre de l'intérêt mais pas trop de désir. Elle ne devait jamais savoir qu'il percevait et concevait son désir d'avoir une descendance comme une priorité latente :

- "Je suis le Prince des Guerriers de l'Espace, la race la plus puissante de tout l'Univers. Mes semblables ont été annihilés par Freezer, qui m'a laissé en vie uniquement par vanité et pour son amusement." Il était content de lui-même. Il n'avait pas l'air anxieux mais juste posé. Il ne devait pas oublier qu'il l'avait saisie par la taille et emmenée ici de force juste pour lui dire ça et même si cela lui pesait de l'admettre, cela dénotait de la prétention de sa part. Il fallait qu'il baisse le ton mais il se dit qu'il le ferait plus tard. Maintenant, il devait juste s'expliquer.

Bulma écoutait comme si ce moment allait changer sa vie, comme si les paroles qui sortaient de la bouche de cette homme contenaient une révélation mystique qui répondait à mille questions. Il respirait la confiance et la sérénité. Végéta était un prince, oui, et s'il ne l'avait pas été par le sang, il aurait pu passer pour en être un juste pour la solennité qui entourait chacune de ses paroles. Il y parvenait toujours. Même pour pour un simple discours sans fondement ou même sans rien dire, il était revêtu de majesté de la tête aux pieds, qui s'ajustait à lui comme son uniforme de combat. Il lui suffit d'entendre nommer le lézard et elle remarqua de la tension dans sa main qui se ferma pour former un poing.

- "Il nous détestait,", continua le saïyen. - "comme beaucoup dans le cosmos mais lui, plus particulièrement car il craignait pour son empire." Il poursuivit, les pupilles toujours dans les siennes. - "Pour cette raison, il les avait tous supprimés, parce qu'il savait que nous étions les seuls à pouvoir lui tenir tête."

Il croisa les bras avant de continuer : - "Il ne reste plus que Kakarot et moi et il a déjà obtenu une descendance." Il leva le menton pour conférer encore plus de sérieux à la perspective de la jeune femme. - "A ma connaissance, enfanter avec des humains augmente le pouvoir d'un saïyen, alors dans mon cas, étant donné que je suis déjà le prince, un hybride de mon sang avec une terrienne donnerait l'être le plus puissant de l'Univers, après moi bien évidemment.

Il baissa la tête et ferma à demi les yeux dans l'attente d'une réaction de la part de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus mais celle-ci était encore trop bouleversée par les répercussions de tout cela. Elle n'était pas idiote donc elle ne mettrait pas longtemps à arriver à la conclusion évidente de tout ce discours.

Enfin, elle parla, du moins, elle essaya : - "Tu veux... ?" Subitement enrouée, sa voix sonna trop aigüe. Elle toussa pour reprendre : - "Tu me demandes d'avoir un fils avec toi ?"

- "Que les choses soient claires. Je ne te demande rien, je te formule une simple question."

La jeune femme détourna enfin les yeux des siens pour les fixer dans le vague sur sa droite. Végéta la laissa méditer quelques secondes. Comme il le supposait, elle était trop confuse. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit sur ses préférences en matière de femmes, il était normal qu'elle ait du mal à réaliser qu'il puisse lui faire un tel honneur. - "Mais je ne..."

- "Je sais que tu veux avoir un fils.", l'interrompit-il.

- "Comment ?" Elle se remit à le regarder pour qu'il s'explique même si elle paraissait encore absente et perdue dans ses pensées.

- "Je suis toujours obligé d'écouter vos discussions entre tes parents et toi, il n'était pas difficile de se rendre compte que tu désires être mère." Il continua sans remarquer chez la jeune femme aucune réaction au délà de balbutiements. - "Vous voulez un fils et moi, un héritier digne de ma lignée. Lentement, il se mit à marcher vers elle, qui toujours à terre, le vit s'approcher d'elle, encore dans l'attente. Quand il se positionna debout devant elle, il s'inclina et étira son bras vers le visage de la scientifique, concrètement vers son menton. Il s'en saisit pour bien l'observer. Il la tira vers lui réussissant par inertie à ce que Bulma se relève complètement. Elle l'avait laissé faire sans protester, se laissant relever par lui. En tenant toujours son menton dans sa main et le bras étiré, sans aucune expression dans les yeux, il planta son regard dans ses yeux à elle. - "Réponds.", lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle n'en fit rien mais au moins elle parla : - "Tu veux que je sois la mère de ton fils ?"

Là, il sembla mal à l'aise et la lâcha. La jeune femme avait beau être sous le choc, elle réussissait à donner dans le mille malgré tout. -" Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai plus de congénères dans tout l'univers et l'union entre humains et saïyens semble être la plus prospère et forte, en plus, je ne peux pas accepter que le seul qui reste d'elle soit le fils de Kakarot."

Elle détourna à nouveau les yeux en secouant la tête. - "Ca n'a pas de sens...", murmura-t-elle.

Il respira fortement par le nez en l'entendant. - "Tu n'as qu'à me répondre, ce n'est pas si important."

Elle retourna son regard vers le sien : - "Si ça ne l'était pas, tu ne me l'aurais pas mentionné."

Un demi sourire se dessina sur son visage. - "Au contraire, si c'était important, ce bavardage n'aurait pas existé."

Elle insista de nouveau : - "Mais ça n'a aucun sens, Végéta."

Il était en train de se lasser de cette conversation. Pour lui, la réponse était simple. - "Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Rien de ce que tu fais n'a de sens, Bulma."

- "Mais tout ce que tu fais, si, et ça n'en a pas. Tu m'as demandée que je sois..."

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine qu'il gonfla pour se donner de l'importance. - "Ecoute-moi bien parce que je ne te le répéterai pas, je ne t'ai rien demandé, je t'ai juste donné l'opportunité d'être celle qui portera l'héritier du trône de Vegetaseï."

- "Mais c'est quelque chose de réellement important, Végéta, il faut au moins que tu t'en rendes compte."

Et cela l'était. Il s'était fourrée cette idée dans le crâne et elle s'était transformée en désir dans son âme. - "Non, tu te trompes, si je te l'ai proposé c'est justement parce que ça ne changerait aucune priorité pour moi. Si c'était quelque chose d'important, tu ne connaîtrait même pas l'existence de cette inquiétude."

- "Inquiétude ?" Elle le regarda encore plus troublée. - "C'est ce que c'est pour toi ? Une inquiétude ? Un caprice ?"

Elle était en train de trop creuser et il ne pouvait pas le lui permettre. - "Réponds."

- "Et qu'est-ce que tu ferais avec un fils, hein ?" L'image de Végéta en père ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Si au début la question à résoudre était l'objet du dialogue en lui-même, maintenant c'était le tour de la finalité. Et le pourquoi avec quelqu'un comme le prince des saïyens ne pouvait qu'être absolument grotesque aux yeux de Bulma.

Il reprit une profonde respiration et la regarda. Il allait devoir recommencer à mentir. - "Tu l'élèveras, n'en doute pas."

Elle n'en doutait pas. - "Oui, et après ?"

Il sut comment détourner son attention : - "Avant, il y a d'autres choses à résoudre."

Tout cela ne collait pas pour la jeune femme. Il la sortait de force et l'emmenait dans le vaisseau pour lui dire qu'il voulait être père, qu'elle était l'élue pour être la mère, qu'il n'y attachait pas d'importance, et maintenant il lui assurait qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi jusqu'au moindre inconvénient de tout cela. "Mais pourquoi était-il aussi menteur ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ces autres choses à résoudre ?" Elle comprit et ouvrit des yeux gigantesques. "Comment n'ai-je pas compris cela ?", se réprimanda-t-elle sans se rendre compte qu'elle était tombée dans le piège du saïyen : il l'avait dirigée vers le "comment" pour ne pas avoir à se centrer sur le "pourquoi". Et si Bulma Brief était en train de se reprendre depuis le choc qu'elle avait subi, la partie qu'elle rencontra était la frivole. - "Mais nous devrons..."

Voir surgir chez elle la pudeur à cet instant après qu'elle l'ait poursuivi comme elle l'avait fait était déconcertant pour Végéta. Prévisible mais déconcertant. - "Tu vas émettre une objection à ce sujet maintenant ?" Ce n'était pas une moquerie mais plutôt une réprimande à voix haute.

Son arrogance, elle ne l'avait jamais supportée. S'il y avait bien un point de cette conversation où elle devait réagir, c'était à cela : - "Ecoute ! Il existe d'autres moyens pour avoir des enfants !", s'exclama-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il imita son expression. Il ne s'attendait pas ce qu'il existât d'autre méthode que la méthode naturelle pour mener à bien cette procédure sur une planète aussi sous-développée : - "Lesquelles ?"

Végéta pouvait lire Bulma à livre ouvert. Il savait que quand elle était inquiète, elle toussait, tout comme elle secouait la tête d'un côté à l'autre quand elle voulait se concentrer sur quelque chose. Parfois, sa nervosité l'empêchait d'émettre des paroles, comme précédemment ou quand elle commençait à parler de quelque chose qui ne l'intéressait pas beaucoup. Sans s'arrêter. Et ceci en fut un parfait exemple : - "Eh bien il existe l'introduction médicale de la semence ou du sperme dans le vagin de la femme en vue d'obtenir une grossesse non naturelle, cela signifie que tu devrais recueillir ton sperme dans une éprouvette et ainsi je devrais..."

Ce qu'elle était en train de raconter ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde, mais ces derniers mots lui donnèrent la chair de poule. Il en avait supporté assez : - "Pas question !", cria-t-il de façon exagérée. - "A quoi ça rime, tout ça, Bulma ? Tu trouves que c'est le moment pour tes bêtises et faire ta mijaurée ? Ce serait un honneur pour toi et pour ta race de porter mon fils et tu ne dis que des bêtises ! Des bêtises !"

- "Comment ça des bêtises ? Il y a quelques jours tu m'as dit que tu n'allais qu'avec _des femmes importantes_ et maintenant tu viens me dire que tu veux un fils avec moi !"

- "Tu passes tes journées à me poursuivre !"

- "Je ne te poursuis pas ! Je suis une demoiselle et les demoiselles ne font pas ça !"

Tous deux grognèrent de la même façon et croisèrent les bras, perturbés et gênés. Ils respirèrent profondément et ce fut Végéta qui parla : - "Je te laisserai la vie sauve à toi et à tes parents."

Cela faisait déjà quelques secondes qu'elle avait retrouvé ses esprits et c'était pour de bon : - "Tu veux faire un marché avec ça ?"

- "Mais pour toi rien n'est suffisant ?", lui demanda-t-il offusqué. Ne se rendait-elle pas compte que, même s'il s'agissait d'un mensonge, c'était la concession la plus grande qu'il ait jamais faite ? S'il pouvait faire machine arrière, jamais il ne serait venu à elle pour lui communiquer sa décision. Jamais. Il aurait dû coucher avec des centaines de fois, toutes les centaines de fois que l'image lui était venue à l'esprit. Mais il ne pouvait pas, _"Malédiction ! Et tout ça à cause de ce stupide implant !" _S'il ne l'avait pas vu, il n'aurait pensé à rien de tout ça. C'était comme si le fait de le voir sous la peau, le poussait encore plus à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il avait besoin que celui-ci disparaisse, qu'elle se l'enlève. Il se figurait bien que sa révélation méditée et raisonnée ne serait pas facile à digérer, qu'ils discuteraient mais de là à ce qu'elle fasse autant de difficultés, c'était délirant. Et si elle disait non, tout se diluait.

- "Tu ne vas en finir avec personne à part ces androïdes !" Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il continue encore avec la même rengaine. Cette phrase de Végéta la renvoyait à un monde incroyable dans lequel il ne lui devrait rien. - "Personne !"

Il serra les poings et les dents et s'approcha de la scientifique d'un pas ferme qui fit résonner la chambre de gravité. - "Tu es...", commença-t-il à dire. - "Tu es..."

- "Quoi ?" La jeune femme gonfla la poitrine face à lui en croisant les bras. - "Qu'est-ce que je suis ?"

Ils recommençaient à être comme en mille occasions antérieures. Bulma s'était réveillée et l'avait fait avec le même brio qui la caractérisait.

Végéta se détendit et se tourna pour sortir de là. Il ne pouvait pas montrer sa frustration. Il lui avait déjà laissé voir trop de choses.

- "Il y a quelque chose d'autre, pas vrai ?"

Il s'arrêta pour se tourner légèrement. Bulma continua :

- "Tu veux un héritier mais c'est pour autre chose, pour une autre raison que celle que tu m'as dite."

- "De quoi tu parles ?"

- "Tu avais déjà pensé à avoir un fils mais tu avais rejeté facilement cette idée alors pourquoi maintenant ?"

Il sourit de côté. - "Tu crois que c'est pour une raison spéciale que je me suis tourné vers toi ?" Cela l'amusait que la jeune femme s'imagine réellement qu'il existait un quelconque sentiment de sa part envers elle.

Elle fut rapide à répondre. - "Non, je ne me référais pas à ça." Et elle s'expliqua : - "Je ne parlais pas de moi bien qu'il soit évident que tu n'arrives pas à résister à mes charmes, je faisais référence à ce moment, que ce soit justement maintenant que tu te sentes pressé."

- "Je ne suis pas pressé."

- "Si, et le seul compte à rebours qui existe ici, c'est celui du temps qui reste avant l'arrivée des androïdes." Elle parla si vite que cette fois c'est lui qui dût analyser ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Il comprit mais ne voulut pas l'écouter. Il en avait déjà assez de ce stupide bavardage. Il sortit par la porte sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

- "Ça n'a pas de sens.", se répétait-elle encore et encore en arpentant la chambre de gravité. - "Ça n'a aucun sens." Elle appuya ses mains sur les commandes en essayant de ce concentrer sur tout ce qu'avait dit Végéta il y a un instant, avant de la laisser seule avec ses pensées. Vu la façon dont ça s'était terminé, on aurait pu en conclure qu'elle avait refusé sa proposition. Du moins, c'est logiquement ce qu'il en avait dû penser. - "Il croit que je lui ai dit non ?", s'interrogea-t-elle tout haut.

- "Tu as dit non."

- "Quoi ?" Elle regarda au plafond et dans les coins, cherchant où se trouvait sa mère. Elle aurait pu jurer qu'il s'agissait de sa voix.

- "Tu lui as dit non, ma fille, ah ! Tu compliques toujours tout mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu sauras comment..."

- "Maman ! Mais tu nous as écoutés ?", cria-t-elle vers le haut-parleur d'où provenait le son. Sa mère était dans le laboratoire et avait été témoin de tout ce qui s'était passé dans le vaisseau.

- "Oui, bien sûr et je suis avec ton père."

- "Bonjour ma fille !", s'exclama son géniteur. - "Quelle bonne prise de son tu as installée dans la chambre de gravité ! Nous avons tout entendu jusqu'aux battements accélérés de ton coeur !"

- "Mais vous trouvez ça normal ?" Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, maintenant ses parents avaient tout entendu.

- "Oh oui ! C'est vrai qu'on entendait très bien, n'est-ce pas, Chéri ?"

- "La balance des graves n'était pas très précise mais j'ai réglé la variable et après le son était impeccable."

- "On devrait l'enregistrer pour tes amis les gérants de l'opéra.", reprit sa mère. - "Nous nous plaignons toujours que l'acoustique n'est pas parfaite."

- "Tu as raison, Chérie, mais maintenant que tu as décidé que nous devions partir au plus vite, je ne sais pas quand nous pourrons le leur dire."

- "Au plus vite, non. Nous partons maintenant !"

- "Maintenant ?"

- "Tu n'as pas entendu ? Ils ont besoin d'être seuls, n'est-ce pas, Bulma ?"

Mais sa fille avait éteint la connexion de la chambre de gravité depuis longtemps. Les battements de son coeur étaient toujours altérés.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

Elle traversa le jardin partagée entre l'hystérie et l'angoisse. _"Je lui ai dit non ?"_ Si elle analysait bien ce qui s'était passé, à aucun moment elle n'avait refusé de façon explicite mais tacitement, si. _"Et je veux un fils de lui ?" _Il était évident qu'elle voulait un enfant. Elle avait toujours voulu être mère, _"mais avec Végéta ?"_ C'était quelque chose qu'elle devrait mûrement réfléchir et elle ne savait pas s'il avait compris cela comme une réponse négative.

Elle monta les escaliers les yeux fixés au sol. Végéta n'était pas dans les parages mais comme elle s'y attendait déjà, il était sûrement allé... Elle s'arrêta pour réfléchir un instant : - "Où va-t-il quand il n'est pas là ?" Cela lui aurait été très utile de le savoir les quelques fois où elle l'avait cherché et ne l'avait pas trouvé. Elle se souvint que son père lui avait dit qu'il était toujours sur le toit. _"Bah, tant pis."_, se dit-elle avant de reprendre son chemin vers sa chambre. _"Maintenant, il faut que je pense, que je réfléchisse et que j'assimile."_

- "Est-ce que je veux un enfant de Végéta ?" Elle se jeta sur le lit comme un poids mort. Les couvertures étaient douces et tout était en ordre ce qui signifiait que les robots ménagers de l'étage avait déjà accompli leur travail.

- "Cet homme devrait savoir qu'on ne prend pas une décision pareille en un quart d'heure, nom d'un chien !", protesta-t-elle en remontant tout son corps vers le centre du lit. - "Il ne semblait pas très enthousiaste par cette idée." Elle fronça les sourcils en se souvenant comment elle avait été transportée jusqu'au vaisseau. -" Pourtant sa façon de se comporter au début..." Pensive, elle regarda le mur qui séparait sa chambre de la sienne : - "On ne me la fait pas à moi !", s'exclama-t-elle en souhaitant qu'il soit là pour l'entendre.

Après plusieurs minutes à se poser mille questions sur le prince et sa révélation, elle se centra sur elle-même. Elle le désirait. Et beaucoup. Plus que n'importe quel autre homme qu'elle ait connu. C'était évident pour lui et pour elle. Malgré tout, coucher avec Végéta ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elle voulait avoir un enfant avec le saïyen. Il était dangereux, aussi hermétique qu'envoûtant, et elle en arrivait toujours à la même impasse : - "Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si compliqué ?" "Oui," se dit-elle, "il a un passé mais nous en avons aussi tous plus ou moins un." Elle hocha sa tête bleue, dégoûtée. - "Ah, mais qu'est-ce que tu dis, Bulma ? Tu auras beau te montrer pénible, jamais tu ne sauras ce qu'il a vécu."

Un bruit sec provenant du couloir la fit revenir à la réalité. Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte. Elle regarda vers le bas et vit un robot ménager portant une énorme valise et sa mère derrière suivie par son père. Elle semblait pressée. - "Que faites-vous ?"

- "Oh, ma petite fille !" Sa mère se précipita sur elle pour l'embrasser comme si elle venait de sortir de prison.

- "Je suis sûre que tu vas être si heureuse..." Et elle s'efforça de ne pas pleurer.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, maman ? C'est quoi tout ça ?" Son père, qui portait à grand peine une valise de la même taille, la regardait avec la même expression qu'elle affichait sûrement aussi sur son visage. - "Papa ?"

- "On y va.", affirma sa mère.

C'est alors qu'elle se souvint de la dernière conversation qu'elle avait eue avec eux dans le laboratoire où apparemment, ils avaient décidé de quitter la ville pour un lieu encore inconnu et une durée indéterminée.

- "Comment ça vous y allez ? Il faut d'abord qu'on en parle !"

- "Il n'y a rien à discuter, ma petite." Et elle continua, retrouvant son éternelle jovialité. - "Ces cyborgs vont arriver et ton père et moi avons tant de choses à voir avant."

- "Mais vous voulez me rendre folle ou quoi ?" Comme si sa journée n'avait pas été assez bizarre, là ça dépassait tout. - "Papa...", elle s'adressa à lui, le seul avec qui elle pouvait raisonner. - "Tu ne peux pas laisser tes animaux comme ça, c'est plus fort que toi."

- "Je sais, ma fille, mais ta mère a raison, nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire avant que ces créatures viennent nous trouver..."

Il ne semblait pas très convaincu par cette idée et elle savait qui l'avait fait changer d'opinion.

- "Mais maman... !"

- "Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, nous avons déjà attendu longtemps ce moment et ton père et moi, nous partons." Elle se remit en marche encore plus rapidement.

- "Quel moment ?" Elle craignit le pire. - "J'espère que ceci n'a rien à voir avec ce que vous avez entendu dans la chambre de gravité ?" Mais ses parents descendaient déjà les escaliers et ne lui répondaient pas. - "Si ?" Elle tenta quelque chose mais sans résultat. Elle regarda la valise que le robot ménager avait laissée en haut des escaliers Les petits androïdes de la maison avaient le minuscule défaut de ne pas savoir descendre les escaliers, c'est pourquoi il y en avait plusieurs à l'étage et d'autres au rez-de-chaussée. C'était un détail qu'elle oubliait toujours de régler. Quand elle leva les yeux, ses parents sortaient déjà par la porte visiblement pressés. Elle courut derrière eux.

- "Et l'autre valise, vous la laissez !", s'exclama-t-elle en sortant dans le jardin. - "Vous n'allez même pas me dire au revoir ?", leur cria-t-elle en les voyant courir vers le portail donnant sur la rue. - "Mais, papa ! Et l'entreprise ?"

- "Au revoir, ma fille !" Son père lui disait au revoir de sa main libre sans se tourner pour la voir.

- "Au revoir, Végéta ! Occupe-toi de Tama ! Nous vous appellerons quand nous saurons où nous restons !"

- "Oui, au revoir, ma fille ! Le taxi nous attend ! Quelle émotion !" Sa mère fit de même.

Elle les observa, l'air maussade et certaine qu'elle était la personne la plus saine qui vivait dans cette maison. Elle entra en fermant violemment la porte. A aucun moment, elle ne remarqua que son père aussi avait dit au revoir au prince.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

- "Que fais-tu là ?"

Elle regarda en bas et le vit les bras croisés, plus sérieux que de coutume. Elle avait pris l'échelle pliable pour chercher la maudite balle de Tama sur le toit de la maison. Depuis le départ de son père deux jours plus tôt, le chat n'arrêtait pas de l'agacer et de la griffer, comme Végéta n'était pas réapparu à la maison depuis qu'ils avaient eu cette importante discussion. Apparemment le minet s'ennuyait facilement s'il n'avait plus le prince.

- "Ah, enfin, tu apparais.", lui dit-elle en se remettant à monter pas à pas les marches. Comme la toiture de la maison était voûtée, elle avait pris l'échelle flexible. - "Il faut que je te parle, où étais-tu, hein ?" Elle n'était même pas à deux mètres de hauteur et il lui restait encore beaucoup avant de pouvoir apercevoir quelque chose. - "Je ne comprends pas comment il peut rester des choses coincées sur ce toit vu qu'il est supposé être arrondi, mais il est vrai que le diamètre est assez important.", dit-elle en regardant sur les côtés. A nouveau, elle baissa les yeux vers le bas de l'échelle et Végéta restait là à l'observer. - "Tu apprécies la vue d'en bas ?", lui demanda-t-elle avec ironie. Elle se retourna sans attendre de réponse de sa part bien qu'elle regrettât de ne pas être assez près pour voir son expression de colère parce qu'elle lui avait lancé une plaisanterie. _"Bien sûr qu'il apprécie, sinon, il ne resterait pas planté là."_ - "Eh, Végéta, pourquoi tu ne volerais pas pour me dire si tu vois la balle de... Aaaaahhhh !"

Soudain, sans même avoir le temps de comprendre, elle se retrouva écrasée au sol. Elle tomba en arrière et ressentit un violent choc au postérieur ainsi qu'à la main. - "Aïe ! Nom d'un chien ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" Elle essaya de se relever mais ressentit un élancement dans le dos.

Quand elle y réussit, elle se tourna et vit les pieds du saïyen juste à côté d'elle. Endolorie, elle leva le regard vers son visage qu'elle ne pouvait pas bien distinguer car elle avait le soleil dans les yeux. Une chose était certaine, c'est qu'il n'aurait eu aucun mal à l'attraper au vol. - "Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas rattrapée ?", lui cria-t-elle en essayant de se relever un peu. - "Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal ! Ah !" S'il y avait une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était la douleur physique, même la plus petite. Elle se tâta le postérieur, croyant l'avoir perdu dans sa chute.

Elle retourna son regard vers lui. - "Mais tu ne vas pas m'aider ?"

Il n'en fit rien. Hautain, il la laissa là et entra dans la cuisine en quête de nourriture.

.

.

o-o-o-o

.

.

- "On peut savoir où tu étais ?", lui demanda-t-elle, irritée.

Le saïyen ne lui répondit pas. Il était en train de chercher de quoi manger, ouvrant et fermant les portes des placards. Elle n'avait eu qu'à l'observer deux secondes pour savoir que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. C'était curieux comme elle avait du mal à déchiffrer ce que renfermaient les yeux du prince, mais comme par contre, elle était devenue une experte pour savoir si quelque chose n'allait pas rien qu'en regardant son dos.

- "Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" Elle s'approcha de lui, espérant qu'au moins il se tournerait pour lui répondre. Il n'en fit rien.

- "Végéta..." Elle approcha sa main de l'épaule du guerrier pour le retourner.

- "Ne me touche pas !", lui aboya le prince en tournant son corps à moitié.

Bulma en resta hébétée. Et pas seulement à cause de son cri mais parce qu'il avait une blessure au front qui continuait de saigner.

- "Ne me cries pas dessus !", lui répondit-elle en haussant la voix également. - "Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blessure, hein ? Où es-tu allé ?" Elle campa ses mains sur ses hanches tout en observant ses rapides allers-et-venues dans la cuisine, prenant de la nourriture ici ou là.

Le prince lui répondit encore une fois par le mutisme. Il la dépassa en sortant, portant une caisse d'aliments variés. Comme elle s'y attendait, il allait vers la chambre de gravité.

Bulma ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi mais contrairement à ce qu'elle faisait d'habitude, elle le laissa s'en aller. Elle ne le suivit pas. Elle se contenta de le regarder monter dans le vaisseau et fermer le sas depuis la porte-fenêtre. Elle frotta son poignet endolori en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

Elle passa le reste de la soirée dans le laboratoire à l'observer à travers la caméra. Il ne faisait rien d'inhabituel à part se bander maladroitement la tête avec des bandes de la trousse à pharmacie de la chambre de gravité car celles-ci tombaient sans arrêt. Il s'entraînait et s'entraînait mais contrairement à la normale, il le faisait cette fois sous une pression de quatre cents sans la baisser un seul instant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?", se demandait encore et encore la jeune femme. "Ca ne peut pas être seulement à cause d'hier." Quand elle le vit tomber à genoux puis s'écrouler sur le sol inconscient, elle partit comme une flèche vers le vaisseau.

- "Végéta !", cria-t-elle de l'extérieur en frappant la porte de la main. - "Végéta ! Végéta, s'il te plaît, ouvre la porte !" Elle se maudit d'avoir oublié de créer un interrupteur pour ouvrir ce fichu sas de l'extérieur mais les deux fois qu'elle avait réparé ce vaisseau, elle avait oublié. Elle fit une autre tentative : - "Végéta, s'il te plaît, ouvre-moi la porte, je t'ai vu tomber, je veux juste savoir si tu vas bien."

Bulma Brief pouvait être la femme la plus _douce_ du monde, Végéta le savait, avec lui, elle l'avait été plus d'une fois. Le prince savait également que la jeune femme était capable de retourner cette douceur pour se transformer en la femme la plus revêche de tout ce maudit Univers : - "Maudit saïyen ! Tu veux bien ouvrir la porte de _ma_ chambre de gravité, une maudite fois ?" Et si le ton de sa voix avait déjà changé, les coups ne se firent pas attendre car elle avait déjà arrêté de frapper à la porte avec les mains pour donner quelques coups de pieds de toutes ses forces.

Face au mutisme de l'intérieur du vaisseau, elle sut comment réagir. - "Très bien, je resterai assise ici jusqu'à ce que tu daignes sortir, tu m'as entendue ?" Et elle se tourna pour descendre la rampe non sans ajouter : - "Je resterai ici et rien ni personne ne me fera changer d'avis !"

Et c'est ce qui se passa. Elle s'assit sur le gazon pour attendre que le prince daigne au moins lui ouvrir la porte. Elle n'était pas très sûre qu'il ait tout écouté car la dernière chose qu'elle savait c'est qu'il s'était écroulé sur les dalles de métal de la chambre de gravité. Inquiète et en colère, elle prit son poste sur l'herbe.

Au bout de cinq minutes, elle alla se chercher une chaise car elle avait toujours mal depuis sa chute de l'échelle et elle en profita pour jeter un oeil à la caméra du laboratoire où elle l'aperçut allongé mais conscient. Au bout de dix minutes, elle alla se chercher un coussin car la chaise n'était pas assez confortable. Au bout de quinze minutes, elle avait déjà approché de son quartier général une chaise longue et la table. Vingt minutes plus tard, elle était déjà entourée de revues et de nourriture. Une demie heure plus tard, elle dut aller aux toilettes car elle ne tenait plus après toutes les boissons fraîches qu'elle avait dû absorber les unes après les autres à cause de la chaleur. Et au bout d'une heure, elle s'était endormie sur la chaise longue.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

Après son malaise, il se leva et baissa la gravité à trois cents. Il décida de faire des exercices de méditation dans le vaisseau malgré la chaleur suffocante qu'il subissait à ces pressions non sans avoir avant essayé à nouveau de panser la blessure qu'il s'était faite en s'entraînant dans les montagnes.

Après la fuite un tantinet étrange des parents de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, il décida de ne plus repenser au sujet de sa descendance. La jeune femme était le meilleur choix pour porter son fils et même s'il était vrai qu'il était assez pressé à ce sujet, comme elle l'avait insinué, le seul fait que la scientifique s'en soit rendue compte et pas lui, lui avait fait prendre la décision de ne plus y repenser jusqu'à ce qu'il en aurait fini avec les cyborgs et avec Kakarot.

Furieux, il était parti dans les montagnes. Le coupable de tout ce qui lui était arrivé était tout désigné. Encore et encore, l'image de Kakarot lui revenait à l'esprit et comme dans ses rêves, il apparaissait dans son imagination en super-guerrier. Il était la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait là. Kakarot, le troisième classe, l'idiot le plus empoté qu'il ait jamais connu, n'avait jamais osé le défier avec son pouvoir de combat qui augmentait au fil du temps. Et le temps passait, oui, inexorablement, et il n'avait pas encore réussi à être un super-saïyen, le but pour lequel il s'était exilé sur cette planète, son destin. Un fils, cela pourrait attendre.

Il s'entraîna dans un paysage désertique et le dévasta, atteignant sa limite en moins d'un jour.

Il tomba sur la terre compacte, suffocant et las, plus d'une fois. Lassé de tout et de tous. De Kakarot et de la jeune femme mais surtout de lui-même.

Il n'y arrivait pas. Son destin lui échappait et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il avait tout essayé. Tout. Il s'était entraîné avec une gravité augmentée jusqu'à quatre fois supérieure à celle que le troisième classe avait supporté pendant son voyage jusqu'à Namek. Il se levait à l'aube, il s'alimentait bien, il se concentrait, il méditait et se reposait suffisamment pour reprendre des forces. Tout au long de cette nuit, il n'arrêta pas d'imaginer des mouvements d'ennemis possibles, à fatiguer son esprit avec des attaques fictives et à détruire son corps avec des sauts agiles et des coups efficaces contre les montagnes. Rien. Et alors, vaincu par le néant, il arriva à une conclusion qui n'en était pas une :

La logique n'avait aucun sens. Il n'y avait rien de logique à tout ceci. Que l'unique saïyen pur qui reste à part lui soit envoyé sur La Terre et qu'il se transforme en super-saïyen, ce n'était pas logique. Que ce saïyen soit plus puissant que le prince de sa race génétiquement invincible, ce n'était pas logique. Qu'un jeune garçon vienne du futur n'était pas logique. Que par dessus le marché, ce gamin puisse se transformer n'était pas logique. Que Freezer trouve la mort sur cette planète n'était pas logique. Que des cyborgs le tuent dans deux ans et quelques n'était pas logique. La seule logique qui se dégageait de cet instant, c'était la fatigue après autant de combats contre lui-même, physiquement et mentalement.

Mais il était Végéta, le Prince des Saïyens. Il pouvait se transformer lui-même en son pire ennemi. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne laisserait jamais arriver. Il était fier de qui il était, d'avoir pu survivre à l'enfer de ce monde et d'au-delà. C'était tout ce qu'il possédait, sa fierté. Si on lui enlevait ça, alors il n'était plus personne. Sa vie entière, sa misérable et exécrable vie n'avait été qu'une succession d'infortunes. Il avait pris beaucoup de soins, comme il l'avait toujours fait même ce jour-là, il avait forgé sa force et sa volonté, se perfectionnant lui-même avec sa ruse innée car il savait qu'un jour l'Univers entier redécouvrirait qui il était, quelle était sa race, la race dont il était le Prince. Il n'avait qu'à survivre à Freezer. Et il l'avait fait. Il était mort et ressuscité. Pour une fois, le destin avait été clément avec l'héritier de Végétaseï. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner maintenant même si la logique ne fonctionnait pas.

Il avait compris. Il avait compris sa furie actuelle et son urgence à avoir une descendance. La logique lui faisait faux bond et ses forces aussi. Un saïyen avait besoin de la férocité du combat. Quelque chose de physique. Du contact constant avec la guerre. Il était en train de perdre son intégrité, il était en train de se diluer et cela ne lui arrivait pas pendant une grande bataille contre un ennemi, non. Il était en train de se dissoudre au milieu de nulle part sur une planète de la Galaxie du Nord dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant. Le manque d'un ennemi tangible était rapidement en train de le transformer lui-même en son pire ennemi. Il fallait qu'il ait plus de patience. Il lui fallait de la patience et qu'il se concentre. La chance n'était pas de son côté, et alors ? Elle ne l'avait jamais été et malgré tout il était en vie contrairement aux milliers qui l'avaient affronté et qui pourrissaient maintenant en enfer. Si auparavant il avait pu supporter les longs voyages jusqu'au champ de bataille c'était parce qu'il attendait son heure, il se préparait. Etre si près du but, maintenant, ici, le déconcentrait et le plongeait dans une foule de questions alors que le rêve de toute sa vie était presque à portée de main. _"Il faut juste que je continue à me battre."_, se répétait-il constamment pendant le vol du retour, exténué et affamé. _"Continuer à me battre."_

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il retourna à Capsule Corporation. En voyant la jeune femme juchée sur l'échelle et si près du matelas même si elle ne pouvait pas encore le voir, il n'eut aucun mal à céder à la tentation de la voir tomber et c'est ce qu'il fit. L'âme gonflée par d'anciennes et de nouvelles aspirations, il rassembla un peu d'aliments de la cuisine pour l'emmener à son vaisseau. Il ne s'était pas reposé mais il ferait un ultime effort avant d'aller se coucher. Sa blessure au front le gênait mais elle était supportable. Evidemment. Il était devenu trop délicat depuis qu'il vivait dans cette maison et il ne se le permettrait plus à l'avenir.

Quand il avait eu ce vertige et était tombé, il n'avait pu qu'écouter l'irritante voix de la scientifique qui l'appelait et lançait des phrases les unes après les autres incompréhensibles pour lui. Après avoir terminé ses exercices de médiation il sortit et resta quelques secondes à l'observer. Au pied du vaisseau, la jeune femme s'était endormie sur un transat. Il passa rapidement et la laissa là, prêt à se reposer une dernière fois dans son lit après une douche rafraîchissante.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

Quand il descendit déjeuner le matin suivant, il s'étonna de ne pas y trouver le maître de maison. Il se souvint que deux jours auparavant, celui-ci lui avait dit au revoir pendant qu'il observait leur départ depuis le matelas. Pour la première fois, il programma les robots ménagers de cette maison pour qu'ils lui préparent le petit déjeuner et comme il le supposait, ce fut assez facile. Il continua imperturbable même quand il vit la scientifique traverser le jardin visiblement furieuse :

- "Idiot !", lui cria-t-elle à peine entrée. Elle avait les cheveux emmêlés et le visage gonflé. Il était facile de deviner qu'elle venait de se réveiller sur la chaise longue et que le soleil du matin avait été le coupable. - "Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillée, hein ?"

Végéta continuait à manger. Il profiterait de l'instant pour s'alimenter et après il irait à la chambre de gravité chercher une caisse. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ses accès de colère. Il fallait qu'il continue à se battre.

- "Tu m'as sûrement vue endormie quand tu es sorti de la chambre de gravité et tu n'as même pas daigné me prévenir !" Elle continuait là, sur le seuil de la porte, attendant en vain une réponse du prince qui engloutissait toujours indifférent à elle, qui croisa les bras et l'étudia pendant quelques secondes.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, hein ?", lui demanda-t-elle. Elle avait baissé le volume de sa voix même si elle démontrait toujours son irritation. Elle s'approcha de l'évier avec les sourcils froncés, mouilla un torchon et se dirigea vers lui, suspectant quelque chose. Comme elle s'y attendait, en la voyant trop près, il s'éloigna. - "Je veux juste te nettoyer le sang séché que tu as sur le front, Végéta.", dit-elle d'un ton conciliant. Il la laissa faire fâché contre lui-même. Il pourrait le supporter. Il avança le visage mais préféra garder les yeux fermés. Le problème dans tout ça c'est qu'il laissait la voie libre à son subtil odorat, et c'était une grave erreur avec la jeune femme si proche.

- "Comment t'es-tu fait ça ?", lui demanda-t-elle dans un murmure en enlevant la saleté de la blessure.

Il ne répondit pas et Bulma insista en lui mettant correctement un pansement. - "Mais tu ne vas plus rien me dire depuis que tu m'as lâché ta bombe ?"

Il fallait qu'il mette les choses au clair sur ce point alors comme il le faisait toujours pour se débarrasser de quelque chose qui ne l'intéressait pas, il ouvrit les yeux pour lui répondre : - "Ce sujet ne m'intéresse pas et ne le fera jamais plus, tu as compris ?"

Elle sourit de côté en fixant les yeux sur la bouche du guerrier. - "Pourtant, il m'a semblé que..."

Il ne la laissa pas continuer. Il se retourna et donna un coup sur la table de la paume de la main. Il cherchait à se faire entendre et avait trouvé comment. Il réussit au moins à ce que Bulma se taise et le regarde avec la serviette dans la main sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

- "Non !", vociféra Végéta. - "Plus de distraction ! Terminé !" Même s'il était plus calme que le jour précédent, se retrouver si près d'elle l'excédait au plus haut point. En réalité, c'était une chance qu'il l'ait laissée s'approcher car cela le confortait dans son idée que s'enfermer dans la salle de gravité était la meilleure option.

- "Des distractions ?"

Il poussa un profond soupir à cause de la lassitude que lui inspirait tout cela. Il poussa son assiette jusqu'au bout de la table, ayant perdu l'appétit et se leva pour s'en aller de là. En se dirigeant vers la sortie, il lui dit : - "La seule raison pour laquelle je suis là c'est parce qu'il faut que je sois un super-saïyen, ne l'oublie pas."

La jeune femme le vit s'éloigner et entrer dans la chambre de gravité. En soupirant, elle se demanda à nouveau quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y réfléchir puisque deux secondes plus tard, le prince sortit avec la caisse qu'il utilisait pour transporter des aliments et retourna vers la cuisine.

- "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, maintenant ?"

- "Arrête de me poser des questions, une bonne fois pour toutes.", lui répondit-il sans la regarder un seul instant et en s'affairant dans la cuisine. Il récupérait les fruits des coupes et ouvrait les meubles pour remplir sa caisse de nourriture.

Elle l'observait, les bras croisés. - "Ne me dis pas que tu vas t'enfermer, là-bas ?"

Sans cesser de remplir la caisse, il murmura avec irritation : - "C'est ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis le début."

C'était le comble pour Bulma. Il l'avait monopolisée depuis son arrivée dans cette maison et maintenant, il voulait tout rejeter, tout laisser derrière lui. Ne voyait-il pas ce qui se passait entre eux ? Ou en était-il conscient et c'était la raison pour laquelle il faisait tout cela ?

Des sommets. Des cimes. Pour Bulma, c'était comme s'il n'existait que cela entre eux. Quand ils s'approchaient beaucoup, les cimes étaient sublimes, entourées d'une brume de confusion qui semblait plus forte qu'eux, qui leur en demandait plus, qu'ils se parlent davantage, qu'ils s'approchent encore et qu'ils se touchent. Ne le voyait-il pas, ne le sentait-il pas ? Tant de questions. Toujours. Tant à déchiffrer chez ce saïyen obstiné. Il la provoquait et s'éloignait. Il l'embrassait et s'éloignait. Il lui disait qu'il voulait être père et recommençait à s'éloigner plus que jamais, au point qu'ils se retrouvaient presque comme au début de tout ceci et en moins de trois jours. Il avait beau prétendre que son désir de paternité n'était pas important pour lui, cela devait l'être puisque maintenant il se comportait de cette manière juste après cette conversation. Il ne se montrait pas despotique, pas encore, il était rude, sombre, flou, plus difficile que précédemment et surtout, blessé. Mais Bulma sentait qu'il n'était pas blessé par elle, mais plutôt par lui-même. _"Que se passe-t-il ici ? Que lui était-il arrivé ?"_

Et maintenant, il voulait juste s'en aller avec une caisse de nourriture.

Elle n'allait pas le tolérer. - "Lâche ça !", s'exclama-t-elle en attrapant l'autre extrémité de la caisse.

Il fallait se montrer froid. Froid. Continuer à se battre. Se battre. Quoiqu'elle puisse dire, cela ne l'intéressait pas et encore moins lui importait. Il tira la caisse vers lui et là, Bulma ne put rien faire. Ou presque rien, évidemment.

Elle s'interposa entre la porte et lui, les bras en croix. - "Tu ne partiras pas d'ici avant de m'avoir dit ce qu'il t'arrive." En voyant qu'il avait relevé les yeux pour l'observer, elle se décida à poursuivre : - "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Quoi ? C'est parce que tu n'arrives pas à te transformer en super-saiyen ? C'est parce que ta force n'a pas augmentée même si tu te tues presque à l'entraînement ?" Elle ne voulait pas parler de son envie subite d'être père. D'accord, elle le lui ferait avouer après, mais l'essentiel c'était d'abord qu'il lui parle.

Si peu de temps auparavant il ne s'était pas retrouvé lui-même et recentré sur ses objectifs, cela aurait pu être comique. Sans une once d'expression, le saïyen se tourna pour sortir par la fenêtre.

_"Malédiction !"_, s'exclama intérieurement la jeune femme en se sentant ridicule de ne pas avoir prévu son mouvement. Elle se vit plantée là au milieu du seuil de la porte, ce qui en plus d'être inutile, était dérisoire, oui, mais ce qui comptait pour elle maintenant, c'était qu'il lui prête attention. - "Entêté !", lui cria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le jardin. Elle trébucha sur une chaise contre laquelle son pied se heurta. - "Mince !", cria-t-elle en se massant le pied qu'elle voyait rougir. Quand elle releva les yeux, il était trop tard. La chambre était fermée.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

_"Des distractions ?_" Bulma ne comprenait pas à quoi il faisait référence. - "Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à cet homme ?" Elle se dirigea en boitant vers le laboratoire et brancha la caméra. Il n'y avait aucun signal. - "Maudit singe de l'espace ! Il a cassé ma caméra !"

Elle essaya le son et celui-là semblait se connecter. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde. - "Végéta !" Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il l'entende car s'il avait cassé les caméras sans doute les hauts-parleurs l''étaient également. - "Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi si facilement !" Je ne sais pas ce qui t'est passé par la tête ni où tu étais ces deux jours mais il faut que tu m'écoutes ! J'en ai assez de tes crises ! Un jour tu me perdras et alors tu sauras ce que c'est que souffrir vraiment ! Ha !" Elle se mit debout et saisit le micro avec orgueil. - "Oui ! Ca m'est égal que tu aies vécu des mauvais moments avant parce que ce n'est rien par rapport à perdre Bulma Brief ! Et tu es en train d'y arriver ! Tu m'as entendue ?" Elle regarda le micro comme si c'était le prince lui-même qui se trouvait là avec elle. - "Tu es en train d'y arriver !", répéta-t-elle avec emphase.

Elle respira et se jeta brusquement sur la chaise, le mince micro en main. - "Maintenant, je resterai là à attendre que tu réfléchisses." Et elle lâcha le micro en croisant les bras.

Il ne s'était même pas écoulé cinq minutes qu'elle se remit soudainement debout. Sa colère était partie et à présent l'apathie s'emparait d'elle. - "C'est inutile...", murmura-t-elle en enfilant sa blouse pour se remettre au travail. Elle s'approcha à nouveau du centre de communication avec la chambre de gravité pour éteindre le son. - "Tu me perdras.", murmura-t-elle avant d'immédiatement appuyer sur le bouton d'arrêt.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

Deux jours plus tard, Bulma descendit déjeuner tôt le matin et on aurait dit qu'un vandale était passé par la cuisine. Elle grogna, irritée, car la veille il s'était passé la même chose, seulement à la différence de ce matin-là, cette fois, il ne restait absolument rien de visible à déguster. Sa mère laissait toujours des gâteaux, des madeleines et d'autres aliments sur la table qui répandaient une odeur exquise tout en régalant les yeux. Maintenant, apparemment, il ne restait rien à se mettre sous la dent. Malgré tout, elle programma les robots pour qu'ils lui préparent ce qui restait pendant qu'elle se faisait un café bien fort.

Elle s'assit sur une chaise en attendant que les petits androïdes blancs sortent de leur habitacle. Elle regarda, étonnée l'écran de l'ordinateur central qui clignotait. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui. _Réserve d'aliments pour humains : 0, _put-elle lire. Cela signifiait qu'il ne restait rien à manger dans la maison à part la nourriture pour les animaux. Elle regarda dans le réfrigérateur, incrédule. Absolument rien.

- "Mais c'est pas vrai !", s'écria Bulma en fermant violemment le réfrigérateur. En deux jours, Végéta avait ravagé tout ce qu'il pouvait engloutir. Et depuis deux jours, elle ne l'avait pas vu.

_"Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais ?" _Sa mère était celle qui se chargeait habituellement de tout cela. Elle ne s'était jamais préoccupée d'approvisionner la maison car ses parents le faisaient pour elle. Elle retourna vers l'ordinateur central et chercha dans l'agenda le numéro du magasin où sa mère passait toujours ses commandes. - "Et en plus, ils ne m'appellent pas !", s'exclama-t-elle pendant que l'ordinateur composait le numéro. - "Ca fait quatre jours qu'ils sont partis et il ne m'ont pas appelée !", vociféra-t-elle sans arriver à y croire. Effectivement, ses parents n'avaient pas donné signe de vie depuis leur départ. Elle poussa un soupir de mécontentement et enfin se trouva en ligne avec le supermarché. Sans beaucoup de tact, elle les prévint que c'était une urgence et qu'ils devaient livrer le plus vite possible ce que sa mère pouvait bien commander.

Ne pouvait rien faire de plus, elle s'assit à table pour déguster la seule chose que le saïyen semblait ne pas aimer : le café.

- "Une chance...", murmura-t-elle avant de prendre une gorgée de sa tasse.

Elle se leva et regarda à travers la vitre vers le vaisseau qui tremblait sous les coups que sûrement le saïyen était en train de lui asséner. _"Il n'y a qu'une heure pendant laquelle il peut faire ça."_, se mit-elle à raisonner, _"sans que je m'en aperçoive."_

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

Il cessa de tourner sur lui-même et se laissa tomber sur les froides dalles de métal. Epuisé et les mains sur les genoux, il sourit. - "C'est mieux.", s'exclama-t-il. - "Beaucoup mieux."

Il fallait qu'il s'habitue complètement à une gravité de quatre cents et il était en train d'y parvenir. Il pouvait rester en l'air dans la chambre de gravité sans problème et même si la chaleur était étouffante et écrasante, elle était supportable. Il jeta un regard sur le côté et vit les robots de combat sur le sol qui l'attendaient. Il avait décidé de ne pas les utiliser tout de suite et de les garder pour quand il serait plus agile sous de telles pressions.

Il se débrouillait bien. Ces trois jours qu'il avait passés là, il avait retrouvé courage. Enfin, il se concentrait comme il le devait, sans interruption, sans question, sans réponse. _"Plus jamais."_, se dit-il alors. Il arrêterait de douter. Il n'avait qu'à s'entraîner, se battre et son heure viendrait. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son entrain, une parfaite concentration et un dévouement total étaient ses leitmotivs. Les nuits restaient compliquées mais elles l'avaient toujours été, alors il n'y attacherait pas plus d'importance.

Content de lui-même, il se dirigea vers l'intérieur du vaisseau, vers ses nouveaux quartiers qu'il avait récemment inaugurés. Il entra dans la cuisine et prit une bouteille d'eau fraîche à l'intérieur du réfrigérateur, beaucoup plus petit que celui de la résidence. Il l'engloutit tout en passant en revue les derniers mouvements et les essais de nouvelles tactiques de combat.

Sans prévenir, il ferma à demi les yeux et lâcha la bouteille sur la minuscule table. - "Mince.", murmura-t-il, dégoûté, tout en refermant de mauvaise grâce le frigo avant de se diriger vers le centre de la machine pour reprendre un entraînement encore plus durement si s'était possible.

Dans la cuisine, et plus décontracté, il avait senti le _ki _de la jeune femme en train de traverser le jardin.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

Il s'entraînait depuis bien avant l'aube. A nouveau, il n'avait pas réussi à dormir beaucoup et pour couronner le tout, dans ses cauchemars les personnages se multipliaient. C'était comme si son esprit avait voulu étouffer les questions mais que celles-ci ne voulaient pas le lâcher et le poursuivaient la nuit dans ses rêves, les seuls qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler.

Il regarda la pendule. Six heures du matin. Il prit caisse et sortit du vaisseau. A ce moment-là, il sentit le _ki _de la scientifique dans la cuisine. Il fronça davantage les sourcils. _"Que fait-elle là ?"_, se demanda-t-il. _"C'est beaucoup trop tôt pour elle."_ Il n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'il plissa le nez avec méfiance car au moins ce doute s'éclaircissait. Si la jeune femme était dans la cuisine à une heure pareille, c'était parce qu'elle s'était rendue compte que c'était la seule heure à laquelle il pouvait s'approvisionner pour la journée sans qu'elle soit là pour l'importuner. De mauvaise humeur, il s'avança à grands pas pour pénétrer dans la résidence.

- "Bonjour, Végéta.", le salua une Bulma, toute sourire.

Il s'étonna en la voyant là assise à sa place, celle qu'il utilisait toujours depuis le jour de son arrivée sur La Terre. Si au début, il croyait que personne ne l'utilisait par peur et respect pour lui, au fil du temps, il accepta que la raison était que personne n'avait l'habitude de s'asseoir sur cette chaise. Encore une preuve que dans cette maison, on ne l'avait jamais craint.

Et surtout pas la scientifique, qui était visiblement là pour le provoquer et qui respirait la condescendance et la sérénité. Il ne le permettrait pas. Son calme retrouvé depuis son retour des montagnes allait clairement lui servir. Il commença sa collecte d'abord par le réfrigérateur, exactement comme il l'avait fait les jours auparavant.

- "Je sais pourquoi tu es comme ça."

Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. En moins d'une minute, Végéta aurait rempli la caisse de tout ce qui lui faisait envie et elle devait le faire réagir, le faire parler, pour qu'il s'explique enfin. Elle avait programmé l'alarme de la maison pour réussir à se réveiller très tôt. Comme elle ignorait l'heure exacte à laquelle Végéta allait à la cuisine, elle avait estimé qu'elle devrait y être entre cinq et sept heures du matin. A cinq heures moins dix, les quatre robots ménagers de l'étage étaient entrés dans sa chambre et s'étaient mis à sonner et à émettre des lumières aveuglantes créant un grand vacarme et illuminant par intermittence la chambre. Malgré cela, elle avait eu du mal à sortir du lit. Ce n'est que lorsque la raison pour laquelle elle faisait cela lui était revenue à l'esprit que sa paresse s'était envolée et qu'elle était descendue à la cuisine.

- "Tu ne sais rien."

L'air condescendant de la jeune femme disparut. Elle leva les yeux de sa tasse pour l'observer. Végéta, qui continuait à prendre ici et là des aliments pour la journée, lui avait parlé, le prince avait participé à ce que Bulma croyait devoir rester un monologue et cela juste à la première phrase. Elle sourit intérieurement et se félicita. Cela lui donna à comprendre que non seulement il ne voulait pas écouter ce qu'elle voulait lui dire mais que tout ce qui s'échappait de bouche souriante lui importait car sinon il l'aurait juste ignorée.

- "Je sais pourquoi tu voulais avoir un fils."

Il grogna et versa d'un seul coup tous les fruits de la coupe dans sa caisse. Avec ceci, il avait fait le plein alors il se prépara à sortir de la cuisine par la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin.

- "Tu parviendras à devenir super-saïyen."

Il s'arrêta avec un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. - "C'est une stupide évidence, même pour toi." Il fit un pas en avant pour retourner au vaisseau. Il était empli d'aspirations et elle semblait, avec cette phrase, avoir compris que pour lui, c'était la seule chose qui comptait en plus de... Il ferma à demi les yeux. Il s'arrêta dans sa marche. _"Une stupide évidence...",_ se dit-il à nouveau tout en se retournant dans le doute, _"même pour elle"_.

Encore elle. Bulma et sa confiance. Il l'avait vue plus d'une fois. Cela ne pouvait que signifier que la phrase antérieure n'était pas terminée. L'intensité bleue de ses yeux lui donnait à comprendre qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'en rende compte. Il ne la déçut pas :

- "Là où tu échoueras, c'est à battre Goku.", affirma Bulma en pointant sur lui son regard acéré comme une flèche.

Elle le vit laisser tomber à terre la caisse, de laquelle plusieurs pommes sautèrent à l'impact. Il se tourna et s'approcha d'elle d'un pas décidé et d'une légère poussée de sa main de guerrier, il la cloua au mur avant d'avancer d'un pas.

Végéta scruta la jeune femme qui restait statique bien qu'impatiente. Immédiatement, il lui murmura avec lenteur et rage contenue : - "Ne redis _jamais_ une chose pareille."

Très souvent, Bulma renonçait à nommer Goku devant Végéta car elle était consciente que rien au monde ne pouvait autant mettre le prince en colère. Nommer son meilleur ami depuis qu'elle était une gamine de seize ans l'irritait et le remuait à l'intérieur. C'était vrai qu'elle le cherchait, le provoquait et le faisait rager à l'extrême car parfois elle trouvait cela amusant mais si le saiyen à beaucoup d'occasions semblait parvenir à se contrôler, nommer son ami était la pire chose qu'elle pouvait lui dire. Mais elle allait encore plus loin avec ce commentaire, ajoutant encore à la folie, en disant qu'il ne réussirait jamais à vaincre Goku, sous-entendant que ce _troisième classe_ était un meilleur guerrier. A ce stade de sa relation avec lui, comme ils étaient retournés au point de départ, c'était une folie dans les règles de l'art. Et c'était justement pour ça qu'elle l'avait fait.

Elle figea son regard bleu sur les muscles tendus de ses bras noueux, de sa poitrine, de son cou. Elle regarda sa bouche et se lança vers elle. Il s'éloigna en faisant deux pas en arrière, reléguant tout cela au rang de simple intention. Elle n'avait même pas réussi à le toucher.

Confuse, Bulma réitéra sa tentative mais il recula de nouveau.

- "Végéta..." Elle tendit sa main et alors il se retourna pour sortir enfin de la cuisine en ramassant sa caisse.

- "Tricheuse.", lui lança-t-il, contenant sa rage.

Maintenant, ce fut elle qui grogna. Elle avait lu du désir dans les yeux du prince, une émotion qui semblait les poursuivre tous les deux sans relâche depuis longtemps en arrière. Elle avait tout tenté : elle avait crié, tenté de le raisonner, tenté d'être douce, tout. Tout. Cela la fatiguait. Elle n'avait jamais couru après un homme et même si quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle-même l'attirait vers lui constamment comme un aimant, elle était déjà fatigué. Elle s'approcha de la sortie qu'il avait utilisée et s'appuya sur le cadre de la porte en le voyant traverser le jardin. Elle cria de toutes ses forces :

- "C'est fini ! Tu m'as entendue ? C'est fini, je ne t'attendrai plus, Végéta ! J'en ai marre ! Marre !"

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

_"Tricheuse !"_, criait le saïyen dans sa tête en s'enfermant à nouveau dans le vaisseau. Il entra dans la cuisine et lâcha la caisse sur la table. Il commença à sortir les vivres un par un en les classant par ordre de préférence comestible. - "Elle me provoque comme d'habitude.", se dit-il tout bas. - "Elle ne le pense pas.", déclara-t-il.

Et il se référait au fait qu'il ne puisse pas vaincre Kakarot. Offusqué, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et commença à manger un régime de bananes.

" Ou si ?" Il s'était promis de ne plus se reposer les mêmes questions de toujours mais si ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai, il tenait là la raison pour laquelle elle avait été gentille avec lui au début : parce qu'elle croyait qu'il ne serait jamais capable de vaincre son grand ami le troisième classe. Mais, dans quel but ? Le seul fait qu'il veuille éliminer Kakarot aurait dû au moins la mettre mal à l'aise. - "Bah.", dit-il en mordant le fruit. - "Elle est complètement folle." Il se sentit blessé. Il se sentit confus de se sentir blessé. Puis furieux de se sentir confus. Il quitta la table en renversant la chaise sur un côté, confus et blessé.

.

.

o-o-o-o

.

Les seins de Bulma. Le vent agitant quelques mèches de Bulma. Le sourire Bulma. Bulma en train de le caresser. Bulma sur lui et nue. Le dos de Bulma. Les cris de Bulma. Bulma sur la pointe des pieds attrapant un vase en haut d'un meuble. Les chevilles de Bulma. L'implant de Bulma. Bulma en sueur sous lui. Bulma en colère et Bulma triste. Bulma allongée à côté de la piscine. Bulma se penchant pour réparer le vaisseau. Bulma en train de l'embrasser. Les yeux de Bulma. Ses yeux.

Il se dressa sur le lit en sueur et excité. Découragé, il se leva et se dirigea vers la douche de la chambre de gravité. Il claqua la langue en y entrant et poussa le bouton d'eau froide. Si les cauchemars étaient déjà présents pendant les premiers mois de son séjour sur Chikyuu, maintenant qu'il avait changé son lieu de repos, ils l'accompagnaient toutes les nuits sans exception, se mêlant à ses angoisses de guerrier et ses vieilles ambitions. Il avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois qu'il avait dû faire cela même qui s'était converti en routine, comme de s'entraîner ou de manger.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

La pluie l'empêchait d'y voir et malgré son amour pour la conduite, elle préféra activer le pilote automatique et se relaxer même si ce n'était que le trajet pour retourner à la maison. En un mois entier, elle s'était tellement concentrée sur son travail dans les bureaux qu'elle ne mettait plus les pieds chez elle que pour dormir. Elle se sentait inquiète et elle était sûre que cela était dû à l'accumulation de stress qu'elle avait subi durant toute la journée.

Son travail dans les bureaux n'était pas ce qu'elle préférait mais elle devait se concentrer sur quelque chose en dehors et il était vrai qu'elle avait beaucoup de travail en retard sur son bureau de Capsule Corporation, surtout depuis que ses parents avaient disparu comme ils l'avaient fait.

Elle soupira. Si sa mère savait au point où ils en étaient Végéta et elle, elle lui ferait sûrement un sermon. - "Elle ne sait pas par où j'ai dû en passer...", murmura-t-elle en regardant les gouttes de pluie tomber à travers la vitre.

La jeune femme ne savait pas détecter le ki des personnes. Personne ne le lui avait appris et cela ne l'intéressait pas non plus. Elle croyait sincèrement que si la vie n'offrait pas de surprises, celle-ci manquerait de sens. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne souhaitait pas avoir ce radar interne que possédaient beaucoup de ses amis pour mesurer la puissance des gens, leur position et leur force de combat. Pourtant, elle aurait presque pu affirmer sans se tromper qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de cela pour savoir comment se trouvait Végéta. Depuis sa chambre, elle pouvait presque percevoir sa frustration, sa fatigue et son désespoir. Il s'était reclus dans la chambre de gravité qu'il ne quittait que pour aller chercher de la nourriture à la cuisine, et elle ne l'avait pas vu pendant tout ce temps. Elle entendait ses cris simulant sûrement une bataille à l'intérieur du vaisseau, elle voyait les lueurs qu'il envoyait sans relâche à l'intérieur, mais surtout elle les sentait.

La dernière chose qu'elle lui avait dit c'est qu'elle en avait marre de lui, de son stoïcisme et de sa passivité par rapport à ce qui se passait entre eux. S'il avait voulu mettre un océan de crispations entre eux deux, il avait réussi. Elle en avait assez, oui, mais elle n'arrêtait pas de le sentir constamment.

Elle gara la voiture dans le garage et jura tout bas car elle devait traverser le jardin pour entrer à la maison. Elle courut sans parapluie sous la pluie et à l'entrée, elle vit Tama miaulant vers le jardin.

- "Que fais-tu là ?", lui demanda-t-elle en voulant le prendre dans ses bras.

Le chat se débattit et retomba sur ses pattes sans cesser de miauler et de regarder en direction de la pelouse.

- "Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, hein ?", demanda-t-elle de mauvaise humeur en posant sa main sur le lecteur d'empreinte pour que la porte principale s'ouvre. Elle sourit faiblement. - "Tu veux aller à la chambre de gravité le retrouver mais tu n'aimes pas l'eau, n'est-ce pas ?" Et elle lança un regard vers le vaisseau. La passerelle était baissée et les lumières allumées. Elle plissa les yeux pour bien s'en assurer car la pluie tombait assez drue. - "Mais qu'est-ce que.. ?"

Elle regarda Tama recommencer à miauler et suivit la direction qu'il indiquait. Elle vit une masse sombre sur la pelouse et ouvrit de grands yeux terrifiés.

- "Végéta !"

Le prince était étendu sur le ventre dans l'herbe et inconscient.

- "Végéta !", cria Bulma en se penchant sur lui. Elle le secoua mais il ne répondit pas. - "Végéta, réveille-toi !", le supplia-t-elle. Elle lui prit le pouls et il était stable. Il s'était juste évanoui probablement à cause de l'effort réalisé à l'intérieur du vaisseau.

- "Mon Dieu...", murmura-t-elle sans savoir quoi faire. Elle se leva et entra dans la maison. Elle appuya les boutons d'urgences médicales sur l'ordinateur central, situa sur le plan digital la position de Végéta dans le jardin et quatre robots ménagers sortirent comme des flèches dans cette direction. Deux d'entre eux se renversèrent à cause de la pluie.

- "Maudits tas de ferrailles ! Levez-le !", vociféra Bulma sous la pluie. Enfin, ils obtempérèrent et obéirent aux ordres : le laisser sur le sofa du salon principal.

La jeune femme, qui avait suivi la procédure qui lui avait semblé excessivement lente, se pencha à ses côtés et prit les serviettes que lui apportèrent les robots ménagers avant de disparaître et retourner à leurs habitacles.

La scientifique essaya de le sécher rapidement. Elle lui passa les serviettes sur le corps, en le frictionnant bien pour que l'humidité ne le refroidisse pas. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps il avait pu passer sous la pluie mais cela avait dû être long vu que même ses chaussures de tennis étaient trempées. Elle les lui enleva ainsi que ses chaussettes. Elle continua sa tâche pour le sécher tout en lançant de temps à autre un regard vers son visage. Elle se concentra sur ses cheveux, forts, violents et rudes comme lui. Pour se faire, elle s'assit dans le creux du sofa laissé libre par le corps du guerrier. Elle sourit en se rendant compte combien Végéta et ses cheveux se ressemblaient. Ils étaient mouillés mais continuaient de défier la gravité, comme lui dans la chambre de gravité. Elle était déjà un peu calmée et ne frottait plus avec autant d'énergie, surtout parce qu'elle était parvenue à le sécher. - "Espèce de fou...", murmura-t-elle en admirant ses traits.

Cela recommençait. Elle ne l'avait pas vu d'un mois et cela recommençait. Végéta était encore inconscient et elle eut envie de l'embrasser. Elle se mordit les lèvres car la tentation était grande : il était évanoui, elle n'aurait pas à l'entendre se plaindre. Elle s'approcha de lui et c'est alors que le prince ouvrit les yeux.

Elle s'éloigna comprenant ce qui viendrait a posteriori : une kyrielle de plaintes et de cris de sa part, des explications pour savoir pourquoi elle était si près, ce qui avait bien pu se passer et tout le reste.

- "Que s'est-il passé ?", lui demanda-t-il en se redressant.

- "En rentrant du travail, je t'ai trouvé évanoui sur la pelouse.", répondit Bulma en regardant tout sauf lui. Son ton était sérieux et modéré, des qualificatifs peu appropriés à sa personnalité. - "Tu ne vas pas me crier dessus ou me saisir par le cou ?" Ce ton était tellement propre à elle et son regard indiquait qu'elle avait retrouvé d'un seul coup sa confiance habituelle.

Le saïyen, qui regardait autour de lui avec l'air un peu perdu, ne releva pas le sarcasme : - "Je me suis évanoui ?"

- "Oui."

Végéta se souvint s'être senti mal et être sorti à l'air libre. La pluie lui avait toujours fait du bien pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il se rappela qu'il stagnait dans ses progrès à cause d'un mouvement qu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore totalement. Effectivement, ce jour-là, il avait été très dur avec lui-même et il avait poussé son corps au maximum. A partir de là, il ne se rappelait plus de rien. - "Malédiction !", conclut-il en prenant une serviette et en se la passant dans les cheveux.

- "Bien.", dit Bulma avec solennité en tournant son corps vers le sol, souhaitant être celle qui clorait cette _agréable_ conversation. Elle était encore assise sur le sofa entre le bras et le torse du guerrier. - "Tes chaussures et tes chaussettes sont là, je vais aller programmer les robots pour qu'ils te préparent quelque chose de ch..."

- "Tu es trempée.", lui dit le guerrier en baissant sa voix et en réussissant à ce qu'elle sonne encore plus grave que de coutume. Végéta avait levé le bras et lui avait tendu la serviette à la hauteur de son visage.

Elle le désirait. Elle lui avait crié un mois auparavant qu'elle ne voulait plus rien savoir de tout ça et maintenant il s'était montré gentil. Gentil. Il lui avait offert une serviette alors que leur relation était au plus bas depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Gentil. C'était impensable en le connaissant. Gentil. Pourquoi ? Elle s'en fichait.

Sans y réfléchir à deux fois et perdue dans les yeux du saïyen qui la regardait avec sérieux et attente, elle lui enleva d'une main la serviette et de l'autre colla sa main forte sur son visage blanc. Il se laissa faire tout en étudiant son visage d'albâtre. Elle ferma les yeux, s'agrippa à sa main et la fit glisser sur son visage jusqu'à ce que la douce paume du guerrier soit sur ses lèvres. Elle se mit à y déposer des baisers.

Et soudain, le téléphone sonna.

Végéta se libéra et bondit sur ses pieds comme mû par un ressort. - "Tu es la femme la plus pénible de tout l'univers ", lui lança-t-il en faisant de grands pas. Il sortit en vitesse sans regarder derrière lui et sans pouvoir remarquer qu'il avait laissé Bulma avec sa main blanche toujours suspendue en l'air, comme si elle pouvait encore sentir sa main de fer en train de lui toucher le visage, au prise avec la confusion et l'excitation. Elle le regarda s'en aller avec désespoir et hocha la tête pour se retrouver ses esprits. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'y penser. Le téléphone continuait à sonner et elle fixa un regard meurtrier sur l'appareil.

- " Qui est-ce ?", cria-t-elle, furieuse. Il fallait qu'elle sache qui était l'être méprisable qui les avait dérangés justement à cet instant pour qu'elle découvre son adresse pour l'assassiner.

- "Ma puce !"

- "Maman !" Elle se frappa du poing sur le front pour écarter l'idée d'un matricide. Ironiquement, la personne qui souhaitait le plus qu'elle et Végéta se mettent ensemble était parvenu au contraire.

- "Comment allez-vous chez vous ?"

Elle dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas la traiter de tous les noms. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle était sans nouvelles de ses parents et il avait fallu que sa mère donne signe de vie juste à cet instant précis. Elle décida de respirer profondément trois fois avant de répondre. Elle ne pouvait plus rien y faire. - "Bien, tout continue..." Elle s'arrêta en regardant vers le jardin. - "Tout continue comme avant.", répondit-elle avec amertume.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu n'as pas encore fait l'amour avec Végéta ?"

Sa tristesse s'envola d'un seul coup pour laisser la place à une profonde colère, la plongeant dans un océan de sensations qui la portaient vers la folie vers laquelle sa mère la guidait. - "Maman !", hurla-t-elle.

- "Voyons, ma fille, si tu cries comme ça, il va prendre peur et se demander s'il ne nous est pas arrivé quelque chose à ton père et à moi."

- "Mais bien sûr, il s'empresserait d'aller vous porter secours.", ajouta-t-elle ironiquement après un soupir résigné.

Mais sa mère ne le comprit pas ainsi : - "Tu devrais te dépêcher, ma puce, un homme comme ça ne court pas les rues dans aucun monde et encore moins dans le nôtre."

Elle recommençait à se sentir nerveuse. Elle soupira souhaitant ne penser à rien. - "Tu m'as appelée juste pour ça ?"

- "Oh, j'avais presque oublié, ma chérie !", s'exclama-t-elle. - "Ton père voulait savoir comment vont les animaux."

- "Ils vont bien, on va tous bien.", lui répondit-elle en baissant les yeux. - "Il y a un nid dans le grand arbre."

- "Oh ! Un nid ! Comme c'est charmant !", s'exclama sa mère. - "Comme j'aimerais avoir moi aussi un nid avec des petits-enfants ! Tu as compris le sous-entendu ?"

- "Oui, maman.", répondit Bulma en levant les yeux au plafond. - "Cette fois, tu as été très subtile." Et connaissant sa mère comme elle la connaissait, elle ne mentait pas en disant cela. - "Vous êtes bien où vous êtes ? ", demanda-t-elle. D'après ce que lui avaient dit ses parents, ils ne savaient pas où ils se trouvaient. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dire c'est qu'ils se trouvaient dans un petit village au sud mais où les habitants parlaient de façon si incompréhensible qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre. Malgré tout, ils avaient l'air de s'y plaire et d'avoir été bien accueillis alors elle avait préféré ne pas insister et cette fois non plus.

- "Parfaitement, ma petite." Sa mère semblait vraiment rayonnante. - "Je te laisse maintenant que je sais que vous allez bien. Et encore une chose, ma chérie..." Elle attira son attention avant de raccrocher.

La scientifique savait déjà dans quelle direction irait la phrase d'adieu et exhala un profond soupir : - "Oui, maman ?"

- "Ne t'avoue jamais vaincue. Jamais. Bisous !" Et elle raccrocha.

Bulma éteignit le téléphone, le laissa reposer sur ses genoux et retourna son regard vers le jardin d'où provenait le son de la pluie en train de tomber qui parsemait la vitre de gouttelettes. Elle sourit et prit la direction de sa chambre. Un plan était en train de se former sous ses cheveux mouillés. Le plan ultime et pour cela elle avait besoin d'une information.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

- "Malédiction !" , vociféra Végéta en direction du plafond de la chambre de gravité. D'un pas ferme, il se dirigea vers le panneau de commandes, prêt à mettre le vaisseau en marche pour cette fois, quitter la planète.

En se rendant compte de la stupidité de tout cela, il frappa violemment le siège principal le réduisant en pièces. Il ne pouvait pas s'en aller car le vaisseau indiquait qu'il n'était pas encore à 100% de sa charge d'énergie, ce qui signifiait qu'il devrait revenir rapidement sur La Terre.

Une fois. Un mois s'était écoulé et il avait suffis qu'il se retrouve avec elle une seule fois pour perdre la raison. Il s'assit sur le sol froid et se prit la tête dans les mains sans savoir que Bulma en cet instant faisait la même chose mais à l'intérieur de la maison.

- "Concentre-toi.", se dit-il. - "Concentre-toi.", se répéta-t-il. Les yeux fixés sur les dalles, il revit l'image de son bras à elle tenant sa main qui caressait son visage. Il baissa les épaules et leva la vue droit devant lui.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

Le jour qui se levait promettait d'être une journée ensoleillée à l'air pur et léger, à l'opposé de celui que respiraient Végéta et Bulma à l'intérieur de cette maison. Le prince se dirigea comme tous les matins pour remplir sa caisse d'aliments. Il entra par la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin mais s'arrêta net sur le seuil de la porte.

Il n'y avait rien. Ni fruit, ni sucreries salvatrices. Rien. Il fronça les sourcils craignant que cela soit le fruit de l'esprit tordu de la jeune femme et il se mit à chercher dans les meubles de la cuisine. Rien. Il grogna et alla au réfrigérateur, sur lequel il vit un petit mot. Il le prit et le lut : _Végéta, l'ordinateur central a eu un bug et les robots ont détruit toute la nourriture. J'en ai recommandée mais elle arrivera ce soir. J'ai dû sortir. Bulma._

Il froissa le papier et le jeta par terre, furieux. - "Elle sait tout faire sauf mentir.", murmura-t-il de mauvaise humeur en passant la porte.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

- "Chichi ?"

- "Oui, qui est-ce ?"

- "C'est moi, Bulma."

- "Bulma ?" Elle semblait surprise. - "Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?"

La femme de Goku avait toujours été très directe et la scientifique savait que sa réaction traduisait peut-être la distance marquée qui avait constamment existé entre elles. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela arrivait entre les deux uniques femmes du groupe si disparate qui s'était formé au cours de la recherche des boules de cristal. Peut-être était-ce sa faute, elle n'avait jamais eu de grandes amies de son sexe ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'elles étaient trop différentes. Il était certain que Chichi s'était trop plongée dans ses tâches ménagères et cela les séparait encore plus si c'était possible. Mais cette fois, elle avait besoin d'information et l'avait appelée pour cela.

- "Comment ça pourquoi je t'appelle ?" La jeune femme réagit avec indignation. - "Je m'inquiète toujours pour mes amis !"

- "Pour tes amis ? Tu veux parler avec Goku ?" Avec cette question, la distance entre elles se creusa à pas gigantesques. - "Il est en train de s'entraîner avec Piccolo et en plus je ne crois pas que..."

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus savait ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Avant qu'elle puisse enchaîner sur ses élucubrations sur la relation intime que Bulma maintenait avec son mari, relation qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais, la scientifique préféra reculer et se montrer conciliante. Même si son idée initiale était de parler avec Goku, elle changea d'avis à l'instant car elle se dit que peut-être l'interlocuteur n'avait pas d'importance, ce dont elle avait besoin, Chichi aussi pouvait le lui dire. - "Non, non, c'est avec toi que je veux parler, je peux passer te voir aujourd'hui ?"

- "Me voir ?" Chichi n'était pas une femme des apparences, alors quand elle trouvait quelque chose anormal, elle le disait sans s'inquiéter de qui était devant elle ou au bout du fil téléphonique. Elle y réfléchit quelques secondes et répondit enfin : - "Mais bien sûr ! Tu peux venir quand tu veux, Bulma, tu es toujours la bien.. Son Gohan ! On peut savoir où tu vas ? Ah ! Bien, tu as raison, il est l'heure de manger."

La jeune femme s'éloigna de l'écouteur en entendant le cri de Chichi. Cela lui paraissait bizarre qu'elle se montre soudain si amicale, il était évident que peut-être elle ne recevait pas beaucoup de visites et encore moins féminines. Son cri indiquait que son fils, le pauvre Son Gohan, était apparu en scène. Rien n'avait changé pendant cette année au cours de laquelle elles ne s'étaient pas vues.

- "Oui, je mets la table tout de suite, Gohan, assieds-toi.", entendit la scientifique au bout de la ligne. - "Bulma ? Bulma, tu es toujours là ?"

- "Oui, oui.", répondit la jeune femme. - "Son Gohan est là ?"

- "Il vient de sortir de son bureau.", articula orgueilleusement la mère du guerrier. - "Et à quelle heure vas-tu passer ?"

- "Demain soir, si ça te convient."

- "Tu pourrais venir souper si ces deux-là te laissent quelque chose à manger.", ajouta un peu irritée, la femme de Goku.

- "Pour souper ?" L'idée ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Bulma. - "Non, je préférerais juste prendre le café, Chichi, comme ça nous aurons l'après-midi pour nous seules, qu'en penses-tu ?"

- "Ah ! Parfait ! Après le feuilleton, alors ! Vers cinq heures, ça te va ? Je te laisse car Goku va arriver. Apporte des gâteaux ! Au revoir, Bulma."

- "Au revoir, passe le bonjour à tes hommes pour..." Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Chichi avait déjà raccroché.

"Bien.", se dit-elle en remontant le téléphone à son oreille. "Maintenant, prenons un rendez-vous avec Maish."

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

- "Ta fête d'anniversaire était une merveille, Bulma.", lui dit-il en inspectant le poignet de la jeune femme. - "Ma femme et moi avons passé un bon moment."

- "Merci.", répondit simplement la jeune femme.

- "Alors comme ça tes parents ont quitté la ville pour un temps indéterminé ?", se mit à dire le Docteur Maish.

- "Oui, et ils ne savent pas où ils sont, vous y croyez, vous ?"

- "Le médecin rit de bonne grâce en tournant délicatement le poignet de Bulma. - "Bon, tes parents ont toujours été imprévisibles.", dit-il avant d'ajouter : - "Tu as mal si je fais ça ?"

- "Un peu.", répondit Bulma.

- "Tu es venue pour une consultation sur ton implant et tu ne savais pas que tu avais le poignet enflé ?", lui demanda-t-il. Quand la petite des Brief était arrivée à sa consultation, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait une inflammation à cette articulation. D'après ce qu'elle lui avait dit, elle était tombée d'une échelle plus d'un mois auparavant et cette information ne lui plut pas car cela aurait dû guérir tout seul.

- "Bien, malgré mes suspicions on dirait que ce n'est qu'une petite entorse qui met longtemps à guérir alors je vais te mettre une bande forte et tu devras juste y faire attention quelques jours, d'accord ?"

- "D'accord." La jeune femme le vit prendre une bande de gaze d'un tiroir et l'enrouler autour de son poignet douloureux.

Le docteur aurait voulu lui poser des questions sur cet homme si énigmatique qui habitait chez les Brief et qui avait failli perdre la vie dans un accident mais il se rappela que son ami d'enfance avait été assez évasif à son sujet et il préféra ne pas incommoder davantage sa patiente, qui depuis son arrivée parlait beaucoup moins qu'à l'accoutumée.

- "Maintenant, dis-moi, petite Bulma, tu veux que je t'enlève l'implant de ton avant-bras ?", lui demanda-t-il en se rasseyant face à la fille de son meilleur ami. S'il avait bien compris, c'était là la raison principale de sa visite.

- "Eh bien, je ne suis pas très sûre..."

- "Tu n'es pas sûre ? Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Bulma, ils sont efficaces à cent pour cent, tu le sais bien." Il l'observa pensif quelques instants et voulut lui parler des derniers progrès dans ce domaine. - "De nouveaux implants très efficaces et beaucoup plus discrets viennent d'arriver, regarder." Il se leva pour ouvrir un autre tiroir de son bureau et lui montra un minuscule objet de forme tubulaire. - "Ceux-là se placent derrière l'oreille alors ils sont beaucoup moins visibles que celui que tu as au bras." Il s'arrêta dans son explication pour l'étudier à nouveau. Elle semblait extrêmement pensive et cela n'était pas normal chez la nerveuse fille des Brief. - "Tu n'as qu'à me le dire, petite, je te change celui que tu portes au bras contre un de ceux-là ou..." A cet instant, il s'arrêta pour lui sourire et la rassurer. - "Ou alors tu veux être maman ?"

Elle leva les yeux avant de répondre. Elle regarda la pendule accrochée au mur et qui lui criait qu'elle allait arriver en retard à son rendez-vous avec Chichi. Si quelques minutes auparavant elle était sûre de ce qu'elle allait faire, ce n'était plus le cas.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

Le premier salut qu'elles échangèrent quand Bulma descendit de son avion fut, contrairement à ce qu'elle imaginait en se dirigeant vers les le Mont Paoz, plutôt affectueux. Chichi l'avait reçue en la saluant depuis la porte de sa maison et la reçut à bras ouverts. A l'évidence, il n'était pas normal que la femme de Goku aient des visites. Après qu'elles aient parlé du départ de ses parents de Capsule Corporation, de ce qui était arrivé à son poignet et de l'entreprise pendant que la brune lui préparait un café, elles abordèrent le sujet principal pour lequel elle était venue jusque là :

- "Et ils s'entraînent sans relâche, j'imagine. Pas vrai, Chichi ?"

- "C'est un véritable martyr !", répondit la mère de Gohan. - "Je dois toujours me battre avec Son Gohan pour qu'il étudie le matin vu qu'il s'entraîne les après-midis.", lui raconta-t-elle concentrée dans sa préparation. - "Mais quels jolis gâteaux tu nous as apportés ! Je suis sûre qu'ils viennent d'une de ces pâtisseries très chères qu'il y a en ville, non ?", demanda-t-elle en admirant le plateau avant de soupirer.

- "Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas passé un moment agréable avec des gens normaux que je ne m'en rappelle même plus." Elle fronça les sourcils en choisissant un des petits fours. - "Je n'ai comme invité que cet homme vert bizarre et il ne parle jamais, jamais !" Elle soupira de nouveau. - "Encore heureux qu'il ne mange pas !"

Cela amusa Bulma. - "Oui, s'il devait manger, vu sa tête, il serait le plus glouton de tous, pas vrai ?"

Chichi continua la plaisanterie. - "Oui, je dois remercier Kami qu'il ne boive que de l'eau parce que sinon je n'arriverais pas à la fin du mois !"

Leur petite réunion se passait bien. Même si elles n'avaient parlé que de frivolités, elles semblaient peut-être pouvoir bien s'entendre malgré le peu de rencontres qu'elles avaient eues seules. Bulma se dit que peut-être elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller droit au but tout de suite, qu'elle pouvait profiter de cette rencontre. Elle goûta le café, très bon à son avis et lui en fit part. - "Chichi, ce café est délicieux."

- "N'est-ce pas ?", lança avec orgueil la femme de Goku. - "Je le récolte moi-même dans le champs de derrière, je profite du climat humide ici dans la vallée et j'en ai planté plusieurs variétés."

_"Surprenant"_, se dit la scientifique. - "Tu dois faire des choses incroyables pour pouvoir économiser, c'est ça ?"

- "Ah ! Si tu savais !" Chichi prit à son tour une gorgée de sa tasse. - "Je suis bien obligée de me convertir en experte en économie avec deux saïyens à la maison."

- "J'ai Végéta qui mange plus que tous les animaux de la maison réunis." Et elle poursuivit : - "Parfois je crois qu'il s'imagine que je ne suis là que pour le nourrir et lui soigner ses blessures..."

L'expression irritée de la mère de Gohan démontrait qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout le prince. - "Cet homme...", commença-t-elle à dire presque en murmurant. - "Je ne sais pas quelle idée tu as eue de le faire entrer chez toi."

- "Il n'est pas si terrible, tu sais." Enfin, elle se centrait sur le motif de sa visite. - "Il ne fait que s'entraîner et s'entraîner pour devenir supersaïyajin, à part ça il ne cause pas beaucoup de pro..."

- "Il ne deviendra jamais supersaiyajin.", déclara Chichi en l'interrompant.

- "Pourquoi ça ?"

Elle voulait pas paraître fâchée par le jugement de valeur que venait de faire son hôtesse et elle s'étonna elle-même en remarquant dans le timbre de sa voix, une note de colère, mais c'est ainsi qu'elle se montra sous le regard de la brune qui écarquilla les yeux. Elle laissa la tasse à sa place, essayant de traduire ce brusque changement d'humeur de la scientifique.

- "Eh bien, parce que..." Elle regarda son invitée avec suspicion, reprit son café et en but une gorgée avant de répondre. - "Parce qu'il n'est pas un homme bon, tu le sais déjà."

- "Oui.", mentit-elle, en se mettant à boire à son tour. - "C'est un démon." Elle avait peut-être un peu exagéré en voulant être catégorique mais elle était là pour cette raison, savoir pourquoi Végéta n'arrivait pas à se transformer en super-guerrier. Elle toussa avant de reprendre le fil : - "Mais qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec le fait qu'il n'y arrive pas ?"

Chichi ferma à demi les yeux et une idée aussi folle que la femme qui était devant elle lui traversa l'esprit. - "Une fois que Goku s'entraînait, il est revenu blond à la maison et j'ai failli en faire un infarctus.", expliqua-t-elle. - "Il m'a dit que c'était l'apparence d'un super-guerrier et que chaque fois qu'il était près de la maison, il avait moins de mal à y arriver, car apparemment, au début il lui était très compliqué de se transformer, c'est comme ça que nous en sommes arrivés à parler de la première fois qu'il y était arrivé et il m'a dit que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec la rage qu'il avait ressenti en voyant mourir Krilin, qui comme tu le sais, est son meilleur ami et ne passe pas souvent par ici, je me demande où il peut être, sûrement chez ce vieux cochon de..."

- "Chichi !", s'exclama Bulma, exaspérée. Son interlocutrice s'éloignait du sujet et Krilin l'indifférait totalement à cet instant. Alors qu'elle sentait affleurer la raison de la transformation en super-guerrier, Chichi divaguait sur le meilleur ami de son mari.

L'épouse de Goku la regarda à nouveau avec les sourcils froncés. Quelque chose clochait chez Bulma. Elle semblait inquiète à ce sujet et son intuition féminine lui disait que le prince des saïyens avait quelque chose à voir avec cela. Elle préféra poursuivre même si elle n'appréciait pas qu'on l'interrompe et encore moins de façon si brusque. - "Bien, la raison pour laquelle mon Goku s'est transformé en super-guerrier, c'est qu'il est un homme bon, quelqu'un d'aussi méchant que cet homme que tu héberges n'y parviendra jamais parce qu'il n'a rien de valable à l'intérieur.", conclut-elle suspectant encore la scientifique qui regardait sa tasse avec l'air pensif. - "Et comment ça va avec Yamcha, Bulma ?" L'attitude de son invitée était tellement étrange qu'elle voulut creuser un peu avant de tirer des conclusions.

- "Hein ?" La jeune femme leva les yeux un peu déconcertée. Elle décida de mentir sur ce point. - "Bien, évidemment, maintenant il doit être en train de s'entraîner pas très loin, pourquoi cette question ? Tu l'as vu ?" Si tel était le cas, la supercherie sur leur relation idyllique allait tomber à l'eau.

- "Non, bien sûr que non, ici personne ne vient depuis qu'ils ont décidé de s'entraîner chacun de leur côté.", répondit la brune. - "Et même si parfois, je me sens comme une femme au foyer, eh bien..." Elle servit un autre café à Bulma.

- "Eh bien ?", voulut savoir la scientifique. C'était comme si Chichi était sur le point de lui révéler quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais dit à personne.

- "Eh bien je préfère que personne ne vienne de cette bande de pervers qui traînent toujours avec mon Goku !"

Non. Elle ne lui avait rien révélé de nouveau. Elle rit devant la grande vérité que venait de lâcher la mère de Gohan, qui se sentit comprise pour une fois. Sans le savoir, elles avaient créé un lien infime entre elles. Toutes les deux comprirent qu'elles n'étaient sans doute pas si différentes.

Elles parlèrent de choses et d'autres. Toutes les deux se rendirent compte que malgré leurs différences, elles avaient incontestablement des points communs. La conversation entre les gâteaux et le thé, dévia vers des choses intimes mais aussi mondaines.

- "Je vois si peu Yamcha que je ne me souviens même plus de la dernière fois que j'ai été avec lui...", dit Bulma en feignant le dédain

- "Depuis que mon Goku est rentré, je suis enchantée, enchantée ! Le problème, c'est qu'il ne travaille pas, évidemment, il dit toujours qu'il doit s'entraîner et je le comprend, vraiment mais il faut qu'il comprenne que son énorme appétit ne peut pas s'assouvir avec de l'air."

- "Mais il ne t'aide même pas avec le jardin ?"

- "Même pas !", lança la mère de Gohan en coupant un morceau de gâteau. - "Parfois, c'est mon père qui vient me donner un coup de main et le pire c'est qu'il trouve toujours des excuses à Goku, qu'il est l'homme le plus fort de l'Univers, qu'il doit tous nous sauver des êtres malfaisants qui convoitent la Terre..."

- "Bon...", l'interrompit Bulma. - "Il a en partie raison, pense que dans deux années et quelques, les cyborgs vont apparaître."

- "Les cyborgs !", s'exclama Chichi en levant les bras au ciel. - "Si je n'avais pas laissé de côté mon entraînement de lutteuse, ils verraient ceux-là ce qu'il en coûte de porter atteinte à d'honnêtes familles ! Heureusement qu'au moins Goku se rattrape largement avec le devoir conjugal..."

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus toussa et faillit s'étrangler. Leur dialogue était déjà suffisamment anormal comme cela sans qu'on y rajoute des sous-entendus sexuels. Elle n'allait pas laisser passer une occasion pareille et elle tenta sa chance sans beaucoup y réfléchir : - "Et comment c'est de coucher avec un saïyen ?"

Pour Chichi, cela dépassa les bornes. - "Quoi ?" Elle supposait déjà des choses qui frôlaient le délire et la scientifique se trahissait avec cette question. Pendant un instant, elle pensa que cette curiosité malsaine était dirigée vers son mari. Pour Chichi, il était incontestable que Bulma avait toujours été amoureuse de lui mais vu la tournure de la discussion, plutôt sympathique à son avis, l'esprit bleu de son invitée était plutôt tourné vers un autre saïyen.

Bulma s'en repentit immédiatement. Elle ignorait si son hôtesse avait en tête l'idée obsessionnelle qu'elle était amoureuse de Goku ou si réellement elle avait remarqué quelque chose sur sa relation avec le prince des saïyens. Elle se gronda intérieurement et décida qu'elle en avait assez entendu. Un peu honteuse, elle détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre et s'étonna en voyant que le jour tombait. Cela signifiait qu'elle était restée plus de temps que ce qu'elle avait prévu au départ. - "Ne fais pas attention, je crois qu'il est l'heure que je m'en aille."

- "Bulma, vous avez des problèmes, Yamcha et toi ?"

- "Non, pas du tout.", répondit la jeune femme en se relevant et en prenant son sac. - "On dirait qu'il va faire nuit et je ne sais pas comment Végéta va le prendre s'il n'a pas son repas sur la table pour..." Elle s'arrêta. Cette excuse tombait mal car elle la trahissait encore plus. Elle toussa et se dirigea vers la porte.

- "Ah !", s'exclama la femme de Goku en la raccompagnant. - "Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme ça m'a fait du bien d'écouter d'autres choses que des combats, des guerres et autres."

La scientifique se retourna pour dire au revoir. Elle ne savait pas comment le faire car elles ne s'étaient jamais montré d'affection et après ce soir, où elles s'étaient comportées très amicalement, elle ne trouvait pas les mots justes. Chichi le remarqua aussi et elles se regardèrent sans savoir quoi dire. Ce fut la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus qui prit la parole sur le seuil de la porte :

- "Merci beaucoup pour le café, Chichi."

- "Oh pas de quoi, merci à toi, Bulma, ça a été..."

Et le silence s'empara d'elles quelques instants. Comment cela s'était-il passé ? Comment le cataloguer ?

- "C'était bien.", déclara Bulma en souriant.

- "Oui, c'était bien.", insista son hôtesse. - "Tu ne veux pas attendre l'arrivée des garçons ?", demanda-t-elle.

- "Oh, non, je dois y aller, il est déjà tard."

Et encore le silence, que la scientifique détestait tellement. Elle décida d'être brève : - "Bien, au revoir alors." Et elle se retourna pour rejoindre son avion.

- "Ils contrôlent leur force.", entendit-elle venant de Chichi en arrière.

- "Pardon ?" Elle se retourna sans comprendre l'affirmation de la brune. Elle ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait.

- "Les saïyens contrôlent leur force.", répéta la femme de Goku depuis le seuil. Devant le regard plein d'attente de son invitée, elle continua : - "C'est inné chez eux. Je le sais d'après ce que m'a dit mon Goku, pendant la bataille, ils sont capables d'augmenter et de diminuer leur pouvoir presque inconsciemment selon l'ennemi qu'ils affrontent. Au lit, avec une femme, ils sont pareils : leur esprit de guerrier domine à ce point leur corps qu'ils nous ont déjà étudiées et savent jusqu'où aller." Elle ne bougeait pas et Bulma non plus, qui restait figée sans savoir quoi dire. - "Mais c'est instinctif, cela ne leur enlève pas la spontanéité, ni le plaisir. Je suis convaincue qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte de cela car ils sont sauvages pour tout, ils ne savent pas à quel point ils continuent d'être des saïyens..." A ce moment, elle sourit : - "Vu que même quand ils mangent, il mangent comme si c'était leur dernier jour !"

- "Ah oui." Bulma n'en revenait toujours pas.

- "Il faut qu'ils s'habituent à leur force comme quand mon époux est super-saïyen, bon, ce n'est pas qu'il ait jamais été délicat, mais si, il a du mal à se faire à son nouveau pouvoir." Sans bouger d'un cil pendant tout ce discours de séparation, elle termina : - "Je ne peux pas comparer avec d'autres hommes mais si ma vie avec Goku m'a appris quelque chose c'est qu'avoir un mari saïyen a de très bons côtés..." Elle fit un clin d'oeil à la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus et lui dit au revoir en fermant sa porte.

Bulma resta plantée là. Sans voix après autant de confidences. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça de la part de Chichi. Elle tourna les yeux vers son avion et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle savait que la brune était beaucoup de choses, une mère sévère, une maîtresse de maison et d'autres qualificatifs mais jamais elle ne s'était montrée sous ce jour-là : une femme comme elle.

Elle grimpa dans le cockpit contente de partir avec l'information qu'elle voulait. Et même plus qu'elle ne l'espérait.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

- "C'était Bulma ?", demanda Goku en regardant le ciel.

- "Oui, elle était venue me rendre visite et nous avons papoté.", lui répondit Chichi fière du déroulement de l'après-midi en entrant dans la maison. - "Pourquoi rentrez-vous donc si sales, hein ?"

- "Regarde, maman, je t'ai pêché un poisson.", ajouta Son Gohan en jetant un énorme poisson sur la table.

- "Eh bien vous devriez le vider parce que je ne pense que le cuisiner !"

- "Mais Chichi...", se mit à râler Goku, "Nous sommes très fatigués et affa..."

- "Nettoyez-le, je vous dis !", s'exclama avec colère son épouse. - "J'aurai déjà bien assez de travail à cuisiner une chose aussi énorme ! Ça me prendra sûrement plus d'une heure !"

Tous deux baissèrent les yeux comprenant qu'ils devraient se charger de vider les entrailles du poisson pour pouvoir le déguster. - "D'accord..." Son fils prit l'animal et le sortit dehors pour mener à bien sa tâche.

- "Ah ! Quel bon entraînement nous avons fait cet après-midi, Chichi !", dit Goku en s'asseyant à table.

- "Ne pense même pas t'asseoir pour souper avec ces bottes pleines de boue !", lui asséna sa femme, retrouvant son naturel.

Le guerrier voulut changer de sujet. - "Ca va, ne te fâche pas... Allez, qu'est-ce que t'a raconté, Bulma, hein ?", lui demanda-t-il en se déchaussant et en posant ses bottes près de la porte.

- "Des choses de femmes.", répondit-elle en commençant à sortir des poêles et des couteaux.

- "Et elle ne t'a rien dit sur Végéta ?", demanda son époux avec malice.

- "Qu'allait-elle me raconter sur cette brute ? Qu'elle se démène à soigner ses blessures et qu'elle se plaint toujours de ce qu'il mange et mange..."

- "Soigner ses blessures, tu as dit ?" Le sourire de Goku pendant qu'il commençait à picorer quelques gâteaux sur la table fut révélateur.

- "Apparemment, ce fou se tue à l'entraînement.", répliqua la brune en préparant ses ustensiles pour le souper.

- "Mais Chichi ! C'est génial !", s'exclama son époux en sautant sur ses pieds, la bouche pleine de sucreries.

- "Absolument pas ! Cet homme ne s'entraîne que pour lutter contre toi !", protesta sa femme le couteau levé.

- "Mais combien de fois m'as-tu soigné, hein ?" Goku s'approcha pour qu'elle comprenne l'importance de ce moment.

- "Eh bien..." Chichi réfléchit en regardant le plafond. - "Peu de fois, seulement quand tu revenais très blessé."

- "Oui ! C'est ça !" Ce n'était pas habituel chez Goku de se montrer énigmatique et cela l'énerva.

- "Goku ! Tu ne vas quand même pas me reprocher de ne pas m'occuper de toi ?", lui demanda sa femme, perdant son sang-froid.

- "Non, non, non...", s'excusa-t-il, effrayé. - "Les guerriers saïyens se soignent eux-mêmes.", expliqua-t-il. - "Si Végéta laisse Bulma le soigner, cela ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose !" Il se couvrit la bouche en se rendant compte que peut-être il en avait trop dit. Il remercia Piccolo d'être resté méditer dans le bois parce que sinon il le lui aurait reproché et l'aurait traité d'idiot comme il le faisait toujours. Sa femme, qui lui tournait le dos, ne vit pas le geste qui révélait qu'il savait quelque chose et il en fut aussi reconnaissant.

Chichi fronça les sourcils en regardant à travers la vitre qui était face à elle. - "Oui, que Bulma est folle." Après les pistes que lui avait données la jeune femme pendant leur longue discussion de cet après-midi, il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur ce qui était en train de se passer à Capsule Corporation.

- "Ou que Trunks va bientôt arriver...", murmura joyeusement Goku tout en s'asseyant à table.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?", voulut savoir la brune encore perdue dans ses divagations mentales.

- "Rien, rien...", minimisa le guerrier. - "Je vais voir si Gohan a besoin d'aide avec le poisson."

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

_"Il n'est pas un homme bon."_ La phrase de Chichi résonna dans son cerveau pendant tout le trajet retour. - "Ce n'est pas possible.", murmura-t-elle tout en pilotant à travers la nuit vers la ville.

"Je l'ai vu.", se dit-elle. Quand Végéta avait été sur le point de l'embrasser et de vouloir la tuer cette nuit-là qu'il s'était mis tellement en colère, elle avait été témoin de cet instant où un halo couleur d'or l'avait entouré et cela signifiait que cet homme devait bien avoir quelque chose de bon à l'intérieur de lui-même. Son coeur le lui dictait. Le prince des saïyens ne pouvait être seulement mauvais alors qu'il était si près de devenir super-guerrier. C'est pour cette raison qu'il était ainsi à présent, si distant et presque sans donner signe de vie.

Un doute qui l'avait déjà assailli après cet incident lui revint à l'esprit : - "Sait-il qu'il est si près d'y arriver ou alors se croit-il encore si loin du but qu'il se tue à s'entraîner ?"

.

.

o-o-o-o

Nerveuse, elle atterrit dans le jardin et s'étonna de voir qu'il était tôt pour que la chambre de gravité soit ouverte, ce qui signifiait que végéta n'y était pas. Elle soupira et entra dans la cuisine.

Quand elle le vit assis à sa place avec les robots ménagers autour de lui en train de poser des plats sur la table, elle comprit que tout se déroulait à la perfection. La nourriture était bien arrivée à temps mais elle devait être préparée et Végéta avec son énorme appétit insatisfait pendant toute la journée, était resté dans la cuisine, avide de nourriture chaude et appétissante. Elle se rappela ce que lui avait dit son père le jour de l'arrivée des Nameks et du prince dans la maison : -_ "C'est un saïyen, c'est comme ça."_ Si ces hommes possédaient un point faible, c'était, pour Bulma, leur appétit.

Il n'allait pas montrer qu'il l'évitait une fois qu'elle était arrivée à la maison. Non. L'héritier de Vegetaseï n'était pas en train de fuir une humaine. Il était évident qu'il s'était enfermé dans le vaisseau tout ce temps parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre un instant de son entraînement. Pour bien faire, il devait s'alimenter et c'est pour cela qu'il se trouvait là. Et s'il devait prendre le risque que Bulma fasse son apparition, tant pis, même s'il savait qu'elle avait effrontément provoqué cette rencontre. Il ne la regarda pas mais une ailette de son nez se releva alors qu'il espérait que ces maudits robots se dépêchent de préparer le maudit repas pré-cuisiné.

- "C'est toi qui as programmé les robots ?", demanda-t-elle en admirant la détresse de ses créations. Son silence la renforça encore plus dans sa décision : elle le pousserait à bout. - "Aujourd'hui, ça a été une journée de folie, j'ai été dans plein d'endroits. " Elle se mit à parler sans s'attendre à une quelconque réplique de la part du prince, qui continuait à engloutir la nourriture sans trêve. - "Tu sais quoi ? Le docteur Maish, le meilleur ami de mon père, a dû me bander le poignet à cause de ma chute d'il y a un mois, un mois !" Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur, maintenant plein, mais rien ne lui fit envie. Elle se tourna pour s'asseoir en face de lui. Elle aussi avait sa place de prédilection à cette table. - "Comme je te disais, j'ai passé toute la journée à courir à droite et à gauche.", s'exclama-t-elle amusée tout en prenant quelques morceaux des plats avec ses baguettes. Elle l'observa en fermant à demi les yeux. Ils étaient déjà passés par là, et non de non, il fallait qu'il se réveille. Il fallait que Végéta se réveille.

Pas la moindre trace d'expression. Elle était consciente qu'il savait que tout ceci était un plan prémédité. Ils se connaissaient suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'était pas le fruit du hasard si Végéta devait attendre patiemment le repas et si Bulma était là tranquille en apparence. Mais elle ne l'était pas tant que cela et elle passa à l'attaque : - "Tu sais où je suis allée ce soir ?", dit-elle en ouvrant une bouteille de vin. - "Chez Goku." Elle prit un verre sur un des meubles sans un seul regard vers lui. Par le silence des couverts qui lui répondit, elle en déduisit qu'il commençait à montrer de l'intérêt dans la conversation. Elle fit comme si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte et se dirigea vers la table avec son verre de vin pour s'asseoir sur sa chaise et continuer à manger. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et ce dernier attendait, les bras sur la table. - "Tu veux du vin ?", lui demanda-t-elle.

- "Qu'es-tu allée faire là-bas ?"

_"Bien"_, se dit la jeune femme. _"Ça marche."_ Elle se releva pour lui servir un verre. Elle ne savait pas s'il était sur le point d'exploser ou s'il était retombé dans son inactivité absolue et si cette question n'était qu'une vague dans l'eau. Personne ne pouvait le savoir. Son comportement ces derniers jours avait été si hermétique que même elle, la personne qui pouvait affirmer haut et fort qu'elle le connaissait un peu, ne comprenait pas ce qui lui passait par la tête pendant ces journées d'entraînement si intenses. Elle le devinait. Et cette nuit elle le lui ferait savoir quoi qu'il arrive. Elle savait juste une chose avec certitude : cela lui était arrivé après qu'il lui ait demandé un fils et cela ne pouvait être que pour une raison. Cela avait peut-être juste été le détonateur de quelque chose d'antérieur, quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas remarqué et qu'elle essayait d'identifier. Ces derniers jours, sa façon de se comporter était presque revenue à celle du début, quand elle l'avait connu. Si on exceptait son faux pas au moment de la pluie, il était comme au début. Et cela elle ne pouvait pas le permettre.

Elle sourit. - "Je suis allée demander quelque chose à la femme de Goku, tu te souviens d'elle ?", l'interrogea-t-elle en posant devant lui un verre à vin et en le remplissant. Il ne le boirait pas. Il ne faisait jamais. Elle était consciente qu'elle était en train de créer de la tension, qu'il pouvait exploser et qu'elle serait la première à être éclaboussée mais il fallait qu'elle tende la corde plus que de coutume. - "Tu en veux encore ?"

Il avait les yeux fixés sur son poignet bandé. Il prit son bras pour l'examiner.

- "C'est maintenant que tu vas t'inquiéter du dommage que je me suis fait en tombant de l'escalier ?" Elle ne le lui demanda pas d'un ton fâché. Cela n'allait pas l'écarter de son objectif.

Végéta leva le regard, les yeux vides de toute expression, même si sa respiration se fit plus sonore. Il lui lâcha le bras avec dédain.

Bulma lui sourit et se tourna pour retourner à sa place. - "Je suis allée lui demander pourquoi Goku peut se transformer en super-guerrier."

Végéta leva le menton en écoutant cela. _"Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit."_, se dit le saïyen. Tout ce repas avait été planifié par elle et c'était bien qu'elle tramait quelque chose. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas en revanche, c'était à son attitude, à cette lenteur dans ses mouvements, au temps qu'elle prenait entre ses phrases. Etait-elle si sûre d'en sortir gagnante ? Quelle était l'ampleur de son plan vu tout ce qu'elle avait orchestré ? Tout avait commencé à s'éclairer quand il lui avait prit le bras juste un instant auparavant.

- "Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?', lui demanda-t-il.

Il savait à quoi elle jouait. Il détestait quand elle faisait cela avec lui. Apparemment, la jeune femme avait vite compris ce qui lui dévorait les entrailles. Il trembla intérieurement en se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à pouvoir lire à livre ouvert son interlocuteur, elle aussi pouvait lire en lui. Il plissa le front en attendant une réponse. Si elle ne le lui disait pas rapidement, il lui ferait cracher l'information de force.

- "Parce que ça fait une éternité que tu t'entraînes dans ma chambre de gravité et que tu as dépassé tes limites et..." Elle fit une pause pour prendre une bouchée de son repas. Elle planta son regard dans les yeux noirs qui la regardaient avec une colère telle qu'elle devenait difficile à cacher. - "Et parce que moi aussi ça m'intéresse de connaître la raison pour laquelle tu n'arrives pas à devenir supersaïyen."

Alors qu'il avait besoin de sortir d'ici et de réfléchir, elle lui mettait juste sous le nez la question qui le poursuivait avec acharnement depuis qu'il s'était reclus sur Chikyuu. Il contrôla sa colère en baissant les yeux sur le repas. Lui aussi savait jouer à ça et il prit lui aussi son temps pour répliquer. Il recommença à manger et ce fut seulement au bout d'une minute qu'il reprit la parole : - "Et que t'a-t-elle dit ?"

Sans lever les yeux de son assiette, Bulma retint son souffle. - "Elle m'a dit tu ne pourrais jamais devenir supersaïyajin."

- "Pourquoi ?" La logique interrogation du saïyen fut immédiate. Son corps et son âme brûlait de fureur et si tout cela ne se terminait pas rapidement, la jeune femme allait le payer cher. Ne s'en rendait-elle pas compte ?

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Peut-être qu'elle tirait trop sur la corde mais il fallait qu'il explose, il fallait qu'il réagisse avec elle une bonne fois pour toutes. - "Parce qu'apparemment, il faut avoir une âme pure pour y parvenir et elle est sûre que ce n'est pas ton cas." Elle s'arrêta une seconde quand elle le vit détourner les yeux sur le côté d'un mouvement sec.

- "L'âme pure ?" Végéta maudit sa malchance. Si c'était vrai, il ne sortait que d'un tunnel sombre pour s'aventurer dans un autre. "L'âme pure ?", répéta-t-il encore en regardant un point éloigné du mur.

Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle lui redonne courage, c'était la seconde partie de son plan macabre pour le faire réagir. Sinon, cela allait le faire exploser, oui, mais avec des conséquences pas très positives. - "Végéta." Elle essaya d'attirer son attention mais il paraissait perdu dans ses pensées.

- "Ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est que tu y es déjà presque arrivé il y a peu de temps, je l'ai vu et je croyais que tu t'en étais rendu compte mais..." Il ne réagissait pas. On voyait seulement sa poitrine monter et s'abaisser et ses poings serrés sur la table.

Elle se leva pour s'approcher de lui, priant pour que la bonne nouvelle ne soit pas arrivée trop tard et regrettant de ne pas avoir été assez futée et précautionneuse. Elle avait voulu le rendre nerveux pour qu'il s'intéresse enfin à ce qu'elle lui disait mais, peut-être qu'elle avait trop joué avec la chance. - "Végéta, écoute-moi, la fois où tu t'es mis tellement en colère contre moi, j'ai vu un halo couleur d'or t'entourer pendant un instant." Elle resta silencieuse à côté de lui, vers l'endroit où il avait toujours le regard fixé dans le vague. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse tomber du sommet où elle l'avait élevé, transformer la colère qui maintenant l'entourait en quelque chose de bon, en espoir. - "Si tu y es arrivé un instant, cela signifie que tu peux y arriver, Végéta, tu peux te transformer en supersaïyen, ce que dit Chichi n'a pas d'importance parce qu'elle ne sait pas que, pendant un bref instant, tu t'es... "

Elle s'arrêta de parler en le voyant se lever lentement. Il fixa sur elle des yeux parsemés de milliers d'éclairs de colère. Il se mit à respirer de la manière tellement animale qu'elle avait déjà vue une fois, la fois où il avait failli la tuer, et comme à cette occasion, une seule idée traversa l'esprit de Bulma : _"C'est maintenant ou jamais."_

Il lut dans ses pensées. Si tout cela suivait des règles logiques, bien que la logique ne soit pas son amie, Bulma devrait le faire renoncer à s'en aller et elle saurait comment le faire : elle s'en prendrait directement à son ego en lui expliquant les raisons que même lui ne voulait pas entendre sur ce qui s'était passé et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas dit durant tout ce mois. - "Ne parle pas.", lui ordonna-t-il. Il respirait avec retenue tout en étudiant chacun des traits du visage de la jeune femme.

Elle parla : - "Je sais pourquoi tu étais si pressé d'avoir une descendance."

- "Je t'interdis de faire de pareilles insinuations !"

Seul un mètre environ les séparait et malgré cela, elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur l'entourer. - "Même toi, tu l'ignorais, Végéta, ce n'est qu'il y a un mois que tu t'en es rendu compte et c'est pour cela que tu as fait machine arrière."

- "Tu n'as pas intérêt à le dire !"

Il ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il savait qu'elle connaissait. Elle. Toujours elle. L'unique personne à l'avoir approché et à tel point qu'elle semblait bien le connaître. Elle lui donnait même le motif que même lui n'avait pas voulu accepter dans son esprit. Elle savait. Bulma avait toujours su. Quand Végéta avait quitté la chambre de gravité après lui offert d'être la mère de son futur fils et qu'elle l'avait arrêté dans sa marche pour lui ouvrir les yeux, il savait ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Et cela, il n'était pas disposé à l'entendre et surtout pas d'elle ou même de lui-même durant tout ce temps. Il n'avait pas laissé cette pensée lui traverser l'esprit, même pas une seule fois même s'il savait que c'était la vérité.

Et encore une fois, Bulma le défiait et prononçait à voix haute ce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre : - "Tu craignais de ne pas pouvoir vaincre les cyborgs car tu ne t'es pas transformé en supersaïyen et que même ce jeune garçon qui en était capable a dû venir dans le passé chercher de l'aide."

- "Mais tu cherches à mourir ?", lui demanda-t-il en serrant les dents et en les montrant tel un animal prêt à bondir sur sa proie.

- "Fais-le une bonne fois pour toutes.", lui ordonna Bulma en le regardant avec le même désir qu'il contenait dans ses pupilles opaques.

Il sourit de côté toujours sans laisser libre court à toute la colère qu'il ressentait. Il savait de quoi elle était en train de parler, avec sa demande. Tout concourait vers cela. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une ardeur incontrôlable. La haine se confondait avec la passion et il ne l'avait même pas touchée.

- "Fais ce qu'il te coûte le plus de faire dans ce monde même si c'est avant de me tuer, Végéta, fais-le."

Il restait immobile malgré sa provocation. Il essayait de se contrôler mais les émotions l'assaillaient dans plusieurs parties de son corps comme de fourbes rivaux au sein d'une bataille. La haine, le désir, la passion et la frustration voulaient sortir enfin mais il continuait à les en empêcher.

- "Fais ce que tu désires depuis si longtemps et que tant de fois j'ai vu dans tes yeux, comme maintenant. Fais-le !", lui cria-t-elle. Il fallait que cela vienne de lui, pas d'elle. Après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, après qu'elle l'ait soigné et poursuivi, qu'il l'ait esquivée encore et encore, il fallait que ce soit lui. Et elle était là, à cet instant et elle avait mis tout cela en oeuvre pour que cela soit lui. Et pas elle.

Leurs halètements lourds se heurtaient dans l'atmosphère, l'électrisant encore plus. Encore séparés d'un bras, ils pouvaient se sentir l'un l'autre. Après quelques secondes, il se détendit. Il lui montra à nouveau son demi sourire caractéristique et leva le menton avec orgueil. Si elle croyait pouvoir lui faire perdre la tête avec ce truc bon marché, elle se trompait. Elle lui avait déjà prouvé qu'elle le connaissait bien mais pas autant qu'elle le croyait. Elle se trompait. Elle se trompait complètement.

Mais c'était lui qui se trompait. Quand Bulma vit que l'ambiance se dissolvait, qu'il recommençait à lui prouver que sa force intérieure était supérieure à son désir pour elle, les paroles sortirent de sa bouche comme un torrent, prête à assumer les conséquences, même en sachant qu'elles pouvaient être très diverses, comme l'amour et la haine, et sans savoir que jamais elle n'avait eu autant de raison d'établir des similitudes. Ce fut quand elle le vit la dépasser, sûrement pour se diriger vers sa chambre de gravité, qu'elle ne put plus contenir la rage qui s'était aussi formée en elle. C'était sa dernière cartouche, sa dernière option. Elle articula :

- "Tu ne seras jamais la moitié du guerrier qu'il est parce que tu n'es même pas la moitié d'un homme."

Et alors Végéta réagit.

Il ne laissa pas à Bulma le temps de bouger un seul muscle. Ni même de parler. Le prince l'avait attrapée par le visage avec son bras tendu. Ils se retrouvaient dans la même posture que deux ans auparavant, face à face comme lors de leur premier contact physique après qu'il avait lâché l'enfant namek comme elle le lui avait demandé.

- "Pourquoi es-tu ainsi !", lui cria-t-il désespéré en serrant les dents. Il voulait le savoir. Il le fallait. Il s'était posé cette question tant de fois dans sa tête qu'il l'avait finalement prononcée en hurlant, ne voulant plus la cacher pour qu'enfin elle lui donne une réponse. Dans toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un comme elle, quelqu'un qui non seulement ne cessait d'esquiver ses charges mais qui en plus les lui rendait et continuait à s'approcher encore et encore, sans trêve, sans pause, incessamment, constamment, tant qu'elle était déjà trop proche. Irrémédiablement proche.

Il voyait sa poitrine monter et s'abaisser avec une intensité extrême . - "Regarde-moi...", se mit à murmurer le prince, remarquant que son corps lui en demandait davantage.

Elle ne semblait pas vouloir parler mais juste rester là, à le défier du regard, attendant qu'il fasse enfin ce qu'elle lui avait proposé depuis le début. D'un mouvement brusque, il l'approcha de lui. - "Regarde-moi comme ce que tu es !", lui cria-t-il en la tenant à moins d'un centimètre. - "Arrête de me regarder ainsi et regarde-moi comme ce que tu es !", lui cria-t-il. Il avait beau avoir haussé la voix, cela ne sonnait pas comme un ordre mais plutôt comme la supplication d'un déchu. Il n'y arrivait pas. Ses yeux le lui prouvaient. Il n'était pas le Prince des Saïyens avec cette femme mais uniquement un homme perdu dans ses iris décorés de bleu.

- "Fais-le...", lui murmura-t-elle, pleine de désir.

Il avait crû pouvoir l'intimider, malgré le fait qu'il n'y était jamais parvenu et avait déclaré sur ce point la bataille perdue depuis longtemps alors l'approcher de son corps n'avait servi qu'à lui permettre de le toucher. Là encore, il tombait dans un de ses pièges. Sans lui lâcher le visage, il sentait déjà ses mains qui lui parcouraient le torse, s'adressant à travers le toucher, directement à ses sens et montant par son cou, grimpant la montagne noire. Seule la parole ne le trahissait pas encore :

- "Regarde-moi comme une femme soumise, Bulma.", prononça-t-il tout bas. Il savait qu'il était tombé dans son piège blanc, il s'était infecté de son venin bleu et de sa maudite odeur. Il le savait, tout comme il savait qu'il était impossible qu'elle le regarde comme il désirait la voir.

Elle parcourait son cou et sa poitrine de ses mains sans détourner son regard du sien. L'étau sur son visage se referma encore plus et elle crut perdre la guerre, terminer de l'autre côté de la balance, où elle serait encore vaincue et de manière juste.

- "Fais-le...", murmura-t-elle à ses lèvres. Si lui refusait de lui prêter attention, au moins ses lèvres devraient le faire.

Il ne pouvait plus tenir davantage. Il pressentait qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen possible et inconnu pour voir cette femme se soumettre. - "C'est pas vrai, Bulma, c'est pas vrai.", lui dit-il juste avant de perdre le contrôle pour ne plus le retrouver de toute la nuit.

Il l'embrassa. Il n'y avait plus moyen de faire machine arrière. Peut-être n'y en avait-il jamais eu.

Il se mit à l'embrasser avec une furie aussi déchaînée que s'il l'avait gardée enfermée mille ans. Le brasier s'enflamma tuant instantanément l'étincelle pour la faire rejaillir mille fois plus fort. Avec une impatience et une ardeur torride et dévorante, il passait ses mains là où il en avait rêvé, sur la blanche chaleur de ses fesses après qu'il l'ait collée contre lui avec toute sa férocité, comme s'il voulait la transpercer.

Bulma passa instantanément à l'action. Sentir sa langue dans sa bouche s'engouffrer jusqu'au fond de sa gorge l'enivrait et elle ne mit même pas une seconde à lui répondre avidement, comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme une bataille à mort.

- "C'est pas vrai, Bulma, c'est pas vrai.", répéta-t-il dans un murmure en regardant vers le bas, là où leurs deux corps criaient leur désir de se joindre. Il fit glisser son regard sur ses seins comprimés contre sa poitrine. Tout était déjà décidé et la raison n'avait plus sa place à ce moment. Cette fois, ils le feraient à sa façon. Pour commencer, ses mains avaient déjà perdu trop de temps par derrière, sans parler de sa bouche, à laquelle il avait déjà donné trop de liberté ces derniers instants.

La force avec laquelle il l'embrassait et la serrait dans ses bras lui fit croire qu'elle ne pourrait plus reprendre sa respiration. S'il ne desserrait pas son étreinte, ses os allaient se briser. Elle leva la tête séparant sa bouche de la sienne pour inspirer de l'air et il en profita pour la pousser jusqu'à ce que son dos fragile heurte un meuble du mur.

- "Ah !", s'exclama Bulma partagée entre la douleur et l'excitation.

Végéta ne lui prêta pas attention et ses mains recommencèrent à la parcourir toute entière, cette fois devant et sur les côté, réussissant à ce que sa jupe perde de sa contenance tout comme son chemisier. Il profita de ce qu'elle leve la tête pour descendre vers son cou et lui déchirer son chemisier. La douleur, présente pour elle pendant un instant, au moment du choc, disparut pour céder la place à une excitation sublime.

- "Oh, mon dieu.", murmura Bulma en regardant le plafond. Elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il était en train de faire. Le guerrier, le saïyen, le prince, Végéta n'était pas en train de l'embrasser. Elle sentit sa bouche entière sur son décolleté et ses mains fermes parcourant son corps en feu, mais il ne l'embrassait pas, ni ne la caressait. Il était simplement en train de la dévorer.

Et quand elle crût déjà ne plus pouvoir rien voir ni discerner du feu qu'elle ressentait à l'intérieur, de la chaleur et de l'ardeur qui les entouraient, il remit son visage en face du sien. Il la saisit par le menton pour qu'elle le regarde. La voir ainsi, avec les lèvres gonflées et rougies, avec la bouche entrouverte et avide, le poussa presque à recommencer à l'embrasser mais il se retint. Il esquissa un imperceptible demi-sourire. Il l'avait déjà vue comme il le désirait. Maintenant, ce fut elle qui se lança vers sa bouche mais il enfouit son visage dans son cou tout en insérant ses mains sous le peu de vêtements qui la couvraient encore et en la saisissant avec sauvagerie par les fesses, il la remonta à cheval sur ses hanches d'un mouvement brusque. Ses jambes qui étaient entrouvertes depuis longtemps, laissant sa dureté faire pression contre son sexe, voulurent l'entourer mais la tension de sa culotte, perdue dans une mer de doigts et baissée plus tôt, le lui empêchait et elle tira dessus voulant la rompre sans y arriver. Soudain, celle-ci disparut. C'était lui, qui avait tiré dessus, faisant claquer l'élastique qui lui rougit les cuisses en cédant. Enfin, ses longues jambes entourèrent sa taille sans autres soutiens que le corps du guerrier et le meuble derrière elle.

Ses faibles mains caressaient avec fureur le dos sculptural du guerrier et quand il commença à se frotter lentement contre son sexe, elle réussit, sans savoir comment, à glisser ses mains jusqu'à sa dureté palpitante. Elle la frôla à peine qu'il poussa un gémissement profond et désespéré qui le fit la serrer encore plus, enfermant son bras blanc entre leurs deux corps et convertissant ce qui n'était qu'une caresse en une palpation brusque.

- "Oh, Végéta.", s'exclama-t-elle excitée. Elle le sentit s'éloigner de quelques centimètres, lui laissant une courte trêve pour une fin plus que prévisible. Ce qu'elle lui demandait avec son cri sourd était évident et c'est ce qu'il fit : il baissa juste un peu son pantalon et alors elle put toucher son membre dur et plein de désir. A nouveau, un gémissement profond s'échappa de la bouche du saïyen perdu dans son cou.

Son grognement et sa forte respiration firent se hérisser les cheveux de la nuque de Bulma. Elle monta et baissa ses doigts autour de sa chaleur érigée juste quelques fois car ce fut lui qui expulsa de l'air faisant comprendre qu'il n'était plus capable de faire durer ce moment. Cela suffisait comme préambule, c'était déjà assez de préliminaires. Si cela était loin d'être un long échauffement car seules quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils s'étaient joints, il n'en pouvait plus et recommença à la frapper violemment contre le mur.

Alors Bulma prit peur. Même si elle était encore motivée comme jamais par l'envie qu'elle ressentait pour que ce moment enfin arrive, pour la première fois elle eut peur de lui et se dit que peut-être les paroles de Chichi ne s'appliquaient pas à Végéta. Elle appuya fortement ses mains sur ses épaules et essaya de se dégager en élevant et étirant son corps.

Il leva enfin la tête de son cou et la regarda avec incrédulité. Il l'avait à cinq centimètres plus haut et à cet instant il s'arrêta de bouger. Il la voyait au fond de ses yeux. La peur. Et ironiquement, à cet instant-là, elle ne lui convenait pas. Il hésita entre crier ou rire, son allié quand les choses tournaient mal et perdaient leur essence. Ils marchaient sur un fil et ils le savaient tous les deux. Si les choses en restaient là, il n'allait plus répondre de ses actes. Cela ne dura qu'un instant, l'instant pendant lequel le dialogue fila à travers leurs regards. _"C'est maintenant que tu vas avoir peur de moi ?"_, semblaient crier ses pupilles noires. La détresse qui se dévoilait enfin dans ces yeux opaques rendus furieux par la passion était telle qu'elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière. Elle s'était abandonnée à lui, bien avant que tout cela n'arrive et elle ne pouvait pas le gâcher maintenant. Elle s'était effrayée de la force que dégageait le guerrier par toutes ses pores. Ils n'avaient jamais été ainsi et elle était sur le point de tout gâcher pour toujours. Elle relâcha son étreinte, appuya les bras sur ses épaules, en baissa un pour atteindre son membre d'une main pendant qu'elle lovait sa main entre son cou et ses cheveux, elle joignit son front au sien et lui murmura, son haleine se mêlant à la sienne : - "Non." Et elle se laissa glisser vers le bas.

A peine sentit-elle Végéta entrer en elle qu'elle cria de douleur. Elle ferma violemment les yeux et se colla désespérément à lui. Elle n'était pas vierge, loin de là, mais cela lui faisait mal et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Il enfouit à nouveau son visage dans son cou et un gémissement profond s'échappa de sa gorge. Il bougea un peu pour s'ajuster jusqu'au fond et elle se remit à crier bien qu'un peu moins. Les mains du guerrier se posèrent sur le meuble à la hauteur de la tête de la jeune femme et après quelques brèves secondes, il réalisa le premier va-et-vient. Elle monta et descendit avec lui et recommença à se plaindre. Le deuxième ne tarda pas à suivre. Le troisième, le quatrième et le cinquième s'enchaînèrent et l'excitation qu'il ressentait grimpa en flèche quand il la sentit lui griffer le dos avec ses ongles.

Elle leva la tête vers le plafond en plissant les yeux. - "Oui !", s'exclama-t-elle. La douleur se changea en plaisir, en délice, en bonheur, en une jouissance énorme qui augmentait par moment et elle n'aurait pas su dire à quel instant s'était fait une telle transformation. Elle ne pouvait plus penser, ni raisonner, seule une idée lui martelait le cerveau : ce n'était pas du sexe avec un humain. C'était plus que cela, plus charnel, plus sauvage, plus animal. Et le meilleur dans tout cela, c'est qu'ils venaient juste de commencer.

Il commença à pousser plus fort, avec une force qui lui fit savoir pour la énième fois combien le prince aussi désirait que cela arrive. Et c'était en train d'arriver enfin. A chaque va-et-vient, à chaque impulsion, les respirations étaient plus extrêmes, plus prononcées et plus sonores. Les grognements leur tombaient sur la peau entre leurs dents serrées et des cris brefs s'échappaient de leurs bouches.

En entendant le bruit des assiettes qui tombaient et de la nourriture renversée, elle comprit qu'elle était sur la table. Elle ne savait pas quand il avait fait cela mais elle était déjà étendue sur le dos sur la table de la cuisine. Il l'avait étendue là et il mit la paume de ses mains totalement tendues sur son ventre à elle pour aller monter et en même temps s'incliner lui-même. C'était la première fois depuis qu'avait commencé cette folie qu'ils avaient séparés leurs torses. Ses mains fortes parvinrent au soutien-gorge qu'elles remontèrent laissant paraître à l'air libre les seins de Bulma. Il s'inclina sur elle et remonta avec sa bouche depuis son ventre jusqu'à ses seins sur lesquels ses mains se concentraient. Bulma regardait vers le bas en proie à une respiration erratique et lourde. Le voir là, avec ses mains sur ses seins, en train de les palper, tout en remontant vers eux lui arracha à nouveau un cri en direction du plafond : - "Oh, Végéta..."

Il était en train de la dévorer. Et elle n'avait jamais vécu rien de semblable. On aurait dit qu'il était en train d'avaler toute son énergie, comme si chaque passage de ses mains fermes ou de sa bouche sur tout son être électrisait ou transperçait sa peau pour qu'il s'enivre de son essence. Les sucions, ses fortes mains étendues appuyant sur son ventre, ses seins et le reste de son torse. Elle n'avait jamais sentit ça. C'était loin d'être une relation intime d'amour ou de passion. Ce qu'elle ressentait était l'instinct animal de Végéta en train de l'absorber, réussissant à rendre cette union plus percutante que ce qu'elle l'était de par sa nature.

Il avait rêvé cela tant de fois qu'il voulut s'enivrer davantage de son arôme. Il commença à la lécher sans aucune attention, sa bouche suivant le chemin empruntés par ses mains. Il serra les dents, se retenant un instant. Tout cela était trop bon, il s'était imaginé tant de fois la lécher, l'absorber, traîner sa langue et ses dents sur sa peau blanche et provocante qu'il se perdit presque dans son arôme à vouloir la mastiquer. Quand il arriva aux mamelons, dressés et prêts, il refusa de prêter attention à leur délicatesse et les suça pendant que sa main montait sur son cou maudit jusqu'à sa bouche. Sans la regarder et toujours concentré sur ses seins volcaniques, il monta et baissa la paume de sa main droite sur sa gorge et ne put réprimer l'envie perverse de la serrer un peu.

Si le contact de sa langue vigoureuse avec ses mamelons fut électrisant et la fit arquer son corps tout en baissant le menton pour pouvoir fixer dans sa mémoire ce moment, quand il l'empêcha de regarder en serrant son cou, elle fut loin, très loin de s'effrayer le moins du monde. Pas un seul instant, l'idée ne traversa sa tête aux cheveux bleus que son intention était de profiter de ce qu'il avait aussi désirer faire tant de fois auparavant.

Il décida de prolonger sa prise sur sa gorge juste une seconde avant d'immédiatement l'embrouiller encore plus en montant ses doigts jusqu'à sa bouche. Ca, il voulait le voir et il se releva de sa poitrine pour profiter du spectacle dans toute sa splendeur. Vérifier sa confusion lui fit tordre un sourire cruel. Il pourrait supporter encore un moment de ne pas la pénétrer, avant il fallait qu'il le voie : il introduisit son pouce dans sa bouche et un gémissement lui échappa en remarquant que sa langue jouait avec lui. Il décréta que le jeu sur la table avait assez duré.

Balançant entre confusion et plaisir, c'est ce dernier qui s'imposa quand il recommença à pousser en elle. Si les cris de douleurs du début avaient rapidement disparu, maintenant elle ne pouvait ni contrôler ni taire ceux de jouissance.

- "Ne t'arrête pas !", réussit-il à entendre alors qu'il posait ses fortes mains viriles sur la surface de la table, de chaque côté du corps de la jeune femme.

Et il n'allait pas s'arrêter. Sûrement pas. Il avait attendu bien trop longtemps de la voir sous lui les jambes écartées, les vêtements déchirés et les yeux mi-clos par l'extase, tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas. Peut-être un an, peut-être plus ou peut-être moins, ou peut-être depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vue. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il augmenta le rythme et il s'inclina sur elle dévorant son cou, son décolleté, ses épaules et revint à ses seins. L'unique plat qui restait sur la table, un plateau de pommes à l'extrémité opposée, vibrait à chaque à coup et les pommes s'écoulaient une à une sur la table et de là, timides, tombaient au sol.

- "Oh, mon Dieu, Végéta, oui !" Encore une fois, elle le colla contre son corps et il se laissa faire. Les coups de rein augmentèrent en rapidité et en intensité et elle recommença, à cause de la sensation si intense qui s'approchait, à lui griffer le dos de ses ongles augmentant son plaisir à lui. Les cris qu'elle poussait étaient chaque fois plus vigoureux, sa respiration à lui plus entrecoupée et profonde, tout commençait à se troubler, rien n'était bleu, rien n'était noir et avec les dernières incursions, elle cria son nom en croyant s'évanouir. Elle sentit parfaitement l'explosion du saïyen en elle.

Et il s'arrêta. Pourtant, ce ne fut que quelques secondes, car tout de suite, il releva la tête de son cou pour la regarder dans les yeux. La voir avec les sourcils légèrement froncés, les yeux mi-clos et encore absorbée par l'expérience qu'elle venait de vivre lui fit réaliser qu'elle aussi en avait profité autant ou plus que lui, même s'il ne s'était préoccupé que d'assouvir ses propres envies. Enfin, elle réagit et avec sa respiration à peine calmée, planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Elle sourit. Tous deux avaient compris ce que clamaient leurs regards. Encore.

Elle avait encore en elle son membre dur et il la tenait toujours par les fesses. L'attente et le désir qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre étaient tels qu'ils ne s'aperçurent pas du moment où ils arrivèrent jusqu'au lit de la jeune femme, ni quand leurs vêtements commencèrent à se perdre en chemin. L'escalier et le couloir se décorèrent de lambeaux de tissus. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser presque avec violence, avec une bravoure telle qu'ils ne se séparaient que pour reprendre leur souffle, elle, accrochée à son cou tendu et sans cesser de caresser son visage et ses cheveux, lui, la serrant avec force, comme s'il croyait qu'elle pouvait s'échapper. Un premier assaut venait de se terminer mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'était disposé à en rester là.

Rien ni personne n'existait plus à par eux et le lit. Il la laissa tomber sur le dos sans la lâcher pour ensuite se défaire de son pantalon à une vitesse vertigineuse, se jeter sur elle et commencer à nouveau sa danse privée. Cette fois, point de palpations, ni de reconnaissances corporelles. Il se contenta de ramper jusqu'à l'avoir en dessous de lui.

- "Reviens...", lui murmura-t-elle en se relevant pour le sentir à nouveau contre son corps.

Cette fois-là serait plus brutale si c'était possible. Il la rallongea sur le dos, lui étira les bras en la saisissant par les poignets et les lui remonta, joints, au dessus de la tête. Elle suivit toute sa manoeuvre du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde de vue ses mains. D'une seule main, il lui maintint là les bras pendant qu'avec son autre main il lui soulevait les reins. Il les tira vers lui et poussa jusqu'au fond. Cela fut brutal, tellement que son poignet endolori lui fit mal et elle essaya de se dégager de sa prise mais il ne la laissa pas faire.

- "Mon poignet...", murmura-t-elle en voulant se faire entendre.

Mais il se limita à pousser immédiatement en elle. Le plaisir fut plus grand que la douleur et elle laissa tomber. Encore une fois des cris et encore une fois des coups de rein, qui augmentaient en intensité à mesure qu'augmentait le volume de ses hurlements. Il n'y avait pas de place pour la parole. Leurs corps en sueurs qui se mouvaient en cadence étaient les protagonistes absolus. Elle aurait voulu le serrer dans ses bras, le coller à elle mais il ne lui lâchait pas les mains enfoncées dans l'oreiller. Elle rassembla ses forces et s'agita pour se dégager de son étau réussissant juste à se faire mal avec cet effort.

- "Mais lâche-moi à la fin.", lui murmura-t-elle entre ses dents. Il sourit et la lâcha. Enfin elle put se relever un peu pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il fallait qu'elle déchaîne ce qu'elle ressentait et apparemment sa bouche n'y suffisait pas.

Quand il la sentit plus près, il décida de la retourner d'un mouvement rapide qui la fit tendre ses bras en avant pour que son visage ne heurte pas les draps. A nouveau, son poignet sembla lui poser problème mais sans trop de mal alors elle se limita à approcher ses hanches de son membre, s'abandonnant complètement à ce qu'elle savait qu'il allait faire. Elle tourna le visage vers lui qui semblait prendre son temps à la regarder dans cette posture.

Si ce qui avait précédé avait été la réalisation d'un rêve torride, la perspective dans laquelle il l'avait maintenant était le summum de toutes les fois où elle lui était apparue dans son sommeil. Il la prit par les fesses entre ses puissantes mains et baissa et monta sur ses hanches tout en savourant ce moment où son pénis palpitait dans son entrée humide. Il entra en elle et s'entendit lâcher un grognement trop sonore qu'il tut en serrant les dents.

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa manipuler par ses charges. - "Oh oui...", murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur les draps et en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle était proche, elle le sentit de nouveau. Elle serra fortement ses paupières. - "Oh, mon Dieu !" Elle haussa la voix avant de tourner la tête pour le regarder.

Tout en ouvrant et fermant les yeux avec bravoure, il put apercevoir qu'elle avait tourné son visage pour l'observer. Elle était en train de jouir comme jamais et c'est ce qu'il put lire dans ses yeux et dans sa bouche ouverte de laquelle s'échappait son nom entre des murmures saccadés. Il n'y avait pas moyen. Même dans cette position dans laquelle il la tenait entièrement soumise, elle ne se montrait pas gênée. Il s'inclina rapidement pour lui saisir les bras afin qu'ils lui servent de support pour la tirer en arrière.

Il ne tint même pas une seconde ainsi. Elle se défit de sa prise en lui criant à nouveau profondément irritée : - "Mon poignet !" Et il laissa retomber ses bras sur les draps.

Il grinça des dents après cet essai infructueux, lâchant un cri rauque et ne se déclarant pas vaincu, il préféra la saisir par la taille et la soulever pour la relever dos à lui.

En se sentant soudain déplacée comme une plume devant lui et mise à genoux avec le dos relevé contre sa dure poitrine, elle sourit. Maintenant, elle l'avait à nouveau tout près et elle tendit une main vers son visage pour qu'ils se regardent. Il semblait concentré mais il la laissa faire et ils restèrent à se regarder de longues secondes pendant qu'ils se courbaient en rythme.

Son haleine qui lui tombait directement sur le visage était enivrante mais ce n'était rien par rapport à à ce qu'il sentit quand elle l'implora avec ardeur : - "Plus vite."

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il lui leva une jambe pour que l'ajustement soit total et avec l'autre main il lui tint le visage pour que le contact visuel entre eux ne se rompent pas. Cette position aurait dû la gêner mais contrairement à toute logique, elle semblait enchantée. Ses joues rosies, sa respiration accélérée, son front légèrement plissé. Il n'y avait aucun doute, elle allait déjà arriver et il lui restait encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Quand il la vit fermer les yeux violemment et l'entendit encore une fois crier son nom, il serra encore plus fort sa prise sur la partie inférieure de son visage pour profiter de ce qu'auparavant il n'avait pu que tenter d'imaginer.

Le spectacle fut sublime. La voir se tordre de plaisir entre ses bras, le dos complètement lové contre lui et hurler son nom avec une perdition absolue ne fut ni plus ni moins que sublime. Tellement qu'il se vit aussi lui-même près de la fin, devançant sa résistance habituelle. Il esquissa un demi-sourire quand elle voulu recommencer à l'embrasser sans cesser de bouger en rythme ses hanches.

Bien. Elle avait fini. Maintenant, c'était son tour.

Il l'étendit sur le lit, la forçant à se coucher sur le ventre quand il pesa de tout son poids sur elle. Il entendait sa respiration saccadée qui cherchait revenir à la réalité et il ne put pas tenir une seconde de plus. Il releva légèrement ses reins et commença à pousser avec brio et rapidité, imposant son rythme, l'acculant avec ses bras sur les draps. Si le plaisir était spectaculaire, les bruits humides du choc de leurs deux corps augmentaient encore cette sensation. C'était ses cinq sens affûtés jusqu'à l'extrême et réunis dans un seul acte.

- "Ce n'est pas possible...", murmura-t-elle. Le plaisir, qui ne s'était pas encore tout à fait dissipé, recommençait à monter en intensité. Elle ne savait pas comment il s'y prenait mais cette espèce de brute était en train de s'y prendre exactement comme un homme devait le faire et elle se laissa porter de nouveau. Quand il l'attrapa par les cheveux, étirant son cou au maximum elle put juste lui hurler : - "Continue !"

Même si cela avait sonné un peu trop comme un ordre, il n'aurait pas pu s'arrêter à ce moment-là. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il serra les dents et les paupières sachant que jamais auparavant il n'avait ressenti quelque chose de semblable parcourir toutes et chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses. Des vagues d'un plaisir incommensurable lui arrachèrent des cris sporadiques alors que tout son corps se durcissait et qu'il entrait et sortait d'elle à une vitesse démoniaque.

Il se laissa tomber en extase sur le dos de la jeune femme, l'emprisonnant sous sa peau luisante de sueur.

Parfait. C'était le mot juste.

Enfin, cela l'aurait été si elle avait respecté encore quelques secondes son repos. Il la sentit remuer en dessous pour pouvoir se tourner. Sans force, il la laissa sortir de son emprisonnement intime et ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit sa fougueuse haleine contre sa bouche qu'il ouvrit les yeux et vit son intention. Elle voulait l'embrasser.

Mais il se dégagea de son étreinte et s'allongea de dos sur le lit pour respirer librement. Il ne la laissa pas l'embrasser.

Après quelques secondes de confusion, elle s'assit sur lui, dressée et vexée, et il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il leva un bras pour lui toucher un sein qu'elle repoussa d'une claque à laquelle il répondit par un gémissement à l'accent moqueur. Elle s'inclina pour unir leurs lèvres et cette fois il l'y autorisa. Elle se releva pour recommencer à l'observer avec curiosité. Il semblait gêné. Elle se baissa à nouveau pour l'embrasser mais son baiser reçu comme réponse une espèce de mordillement. A nouveau, elle s'éloigna de son torse plein de cicatrices.

- "Brute !", lui reprocha-t-elle en durcissant son regard alors qu'elle se touchait la lèvre à la recherche de sang.

Son caractéristique demi sourire réapparut sur son visage. Ils se contemplèrent en sueur et nus. Son membre recommençait à durcir et elle s'en empara pour se l'introduire provocant chez lui un froncement de sourcil plus prononcé pour cacher son plaisir et un grognement. Elle appuya ses mains sur les draps, de chaque côté de lui et commença à monter et à baisser lentement avant de presque instantanément augmenter le rythme. Rien ne pouvait être lent entre eux. Leurs respirations se heurtaient et leurs haleines se mêlaient dans le faible volume d'air qui séparaient leurs bouches. Ils ne cessaient de se regarder dans les yeux.

C'était ce qu'il lui fallait. Il avait fini avant elle alors que son désir lui revenait pour ce qui maintenant était son tour. Elle n'eut pas à se concentrer beaucoup pour que l'envie revienne parcourir tout son être et elle se mit à paraître absorbée, étirant son cou vers le plafond.

Il fallait bien qu'il le reconnaisse. Même s'il n'aimait pas être ainsi, c'était une obligation pour lui de se remettre le plus vite possible et la voir sur lui avec les yeux fermés par la luxure et se mouvant à son rythme aidait plutôt bien. Pour cette fois, il la laisserait faire. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était qu'elle arrive si vite. Il dût retenir son désir de la renverser sur lui quand il remarqua tout son corps blanc se contracter et se convulsionner de plaisir.

Le spectacle qu'elle lui avait offert était grandiose. Elle le savait et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle sourit en le voyant captivé et profondément excité. Elle s'inclina sur lui lentement, fermant très discrètement un peu plus ses hanches autour de son membre. Elle vit comment il ferma à demi les yeux sans la quitter du regard et lui rendit son sourire, ce sourire tordu qui lui était propre, quand elle lui murmura :

- "Encore."

Il n'hésita pas une seconde. Il se releva d'un seul coup en la saisissant par le dos et en la collant à lui, il la fit s'élever et s'abaisser devant lui, se glissant en elle et enfouissant à nouveau son visage dans son cou. La rudesse et la brusquerie revinrent. Les halètements de la jeune femme se transformaient à nouveau en cris et elle lui releva le visage en le tirant par les cheveux pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Mais il renversa leurs corps pour l'en empêcher et tomba à nouveau sur elle, poussant avec la même intensité qu'avant.

Il sépara son torse d'elle pour la saisir par la taille et la placer, comme si elle ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume, perpendiculairement à la tête de lit. Immédiatement, il s'étendit à nouveau sur elle et se remit à pousser sans s'arrêter, écrasant ses seins qui tremblaient à chaque coup de reins. Après plusieurs va-et-vient, il remarqua que les cris s'intensifiaient et il se libéra à nouveau de ses bras pâles. Il lui leva les jambes jusqu'à les remonter sur ses épaules. Il observa comment elle semblait désorientée de ne pas savoir quoi faire de ses mains et il rit intérieurement en la voyant se décider à serrer fortement les barreaux de la tête de lit en serrant les dents pour ne pas crier et en se déchaînant faisant que des mèches bleues lui cachent le visage presque complètement.

Elle cria comme jamais juste quand les muscles de son vagin se contractèrent et, en rejetant sa tête en arrière, enfonça sa chevelure emmêlée encore plus dans l'oreiller. Il lutta contre la tentation qui l'obligeait à fermer les yeux à cause de la jouissance incontrôlable qui s'emparait à nouveau de lui. Il poussa avec encore plus de vigueur alors qu'elle se détendait petit à petit. Il s'étendit à nouveau sur ses seins blancs en se laissant emporter par le plaisir des derniers va-et-vient et grogna tout haut avec la bouche perdue dans sa nuque blanche, sa meilleure confidente pendant cette bataille intime.

Parfait.

A nouveau, la quiétude, et à nouveau, leurs respirations synchronisése. Son poids sur elle et elle, le serrant dans ses bras. Après une minute ainsi, elle remarqua que sa respiration à lui était plus profonde. Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains pour le regarder, sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. Il s'était endormi.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

_Traduction de la Note de l'auteur (qui accompagnait le chapitre en espagnol lors de sa publication)_

**N/A : Voyons voir, plusieurs choses :**

**I) Je m'excuse encore d'avoir publié le chapitre 14 sans en être tout à fait sûre. Je n'ai pas arrêté de douter avant et après l'avoir fait. Ce n'était pas bien de ma part de vous faire cela à vous qui suivez mon histoire mais ce chapitre n'était pas digne de ce que je voulais qu'il soit.**

**II) Et qu'est-ce que ce chapitre ? Eh bien une folie. Une folie pour les protagonistes et pour moi, qui ai vécu des moments qu'on ne peut pas qualifier de bons. Quand on ne sait pas ce qu'on veut faire et qu'on se sent impuissant dans la vie, on fait en sorte de bien achever au moins ce que l'on peut. Et pour moi, c'est cette histoire. (Si vous vous contentez juste du lemon, je me fâche et j'arrête d'écrire ! Je vous ai déjà prévenus avant et je le refais !) Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose mais croyez-moi si je vous dis que cela me soulage pas mal de mon effervescence infructueuse, quotidienne, mentale et temporelle. Et tout à la fois !" ;-D**

**III) Bien, maintenant, je veux vous expliquer plusieurs points, surtout par rapport à LUI car je suis sûre que vous êtes ébahis et perdus : Vous vous souvenez de ce que Végéta a dit sur le fait qu'il était convaincu qu'à un moment ou un autre il aurait arrêté pendant la scène du baiser dans le laboratoire ? Eh bien, c'est un parfait exemple de sa façon de penser. Il est très intelligent mais il se ment continuellement à lui-même. Cela, je l'ai toujours vu dans la série : il s'élançait sur un ennemi persuadé qu'il pourrait le dépasser malgré tous les obstacles. Quand les circonstances faisaient qu'il avait le temps de réfléchir, il commençait à douter (doutes que j'ai essayé d'exprimer encore et encore dans cette fic), comme quand après la raclée que lui a infligée C18, il va sur une montagne et se laisse tremper par la pluie, vous vous en souvenez ? Il se mettait en rogne et revenait avec encore plus de motivation qu'avant car il est toujours tiré en avant par son orgueil. La seule fois que je l'ai vu baisser les bras, c'est après Cell, mais cela sera pour plus tard (j'espère arriver jusque là, J'ESPERE) Et avec Bulma, évidemment, même si Toriyama a laissé notre imagination s'enflammer pour cela. Et de plus, ce sera beaucoup plus loin dans l'histoire.**

**Il se ment à lui-même. Quand je dis que je ne fais que décrire ce que j'ai vu dans la série, je ne me réfère pas uniquement aux dialogues que j'ai entendus mais que j'essaye de tout embrasser du regard. Pourquoi Végéta a-t-il "demandé" un fils à Bulma ? Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec cette décision mais je crois que, même si on laisse de côté le fait qu'il a toujours un plan car c'est un sale tordu, ce qu'il fait à nouveau c'est se mentir à lui-même : il craint les cyborgs. Il les craint et sait que cela risque d'être très compliqué de les vaincre. Malgré tout, il se persuade qu'il veut un fils et que l'élue est Bulma. Pourquoi ? Eh bien parce qu'il souffre du manque d'un ennemi tangible, parce qu'il n'arrive pas à devenir super-guerrier, parce qu'elle l'attire, parce que les cyborgs vont bientôt arriver et qu'il n'est toujours pas... Finalement beaucoup de raisons que vous avez déjà lues, mais ce qui compte c'est qu'à nouveau, il recommence à se mentir. Ce qui lui arrive, comme le lui dit Bulma, c'est qu'il ne veut pas accepter qu'il se sent frustré de ne pas arriver à se convertir en super-saïyen et que donc, il va lui être compliqué de battre les cyborgs et Kakarot, son but ultime. Il ne l'acceptera jamais., évidemment (en fait, si je fouille dans ma mémoire, elle lui a déjà dit quelque chose de semblable dans les premiers chapitres, quand il la tenait par le visage.) De la part d'un prince des saïyens, c'est évident.**

**Mais nom d'un chien, il n'est pas bête et même s'il sait que Bulma lui dit la vérité (et il n'est presque pas surpris que quelqu'un lui dise cela, surtout elle et bla bla... Bon, on a dépassé tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?) il ne l'accepte pas et recommence à se mentir. De là vient toute cette histoire qu'il veut un fils. Et bien sûr, ainsi il se crée l'excuse parfaite pour coucher avec elle, alors qu'il était censé la détester, mais au lien de cela il se sent très attiré par elle - et je m'en tiens aux faits- et ce que lui demande son corps... car il ne va pas pouvoir tenir. Et quand il voit qu'elle s'est enlevée l'implant, il décide qu'il a résisté assez longtemps.**

**Mais vont-ils parler à ce sujet ? Que se diront-ils s'ils le font ? Est-ce que Bulma s'est mis l'implant derrière l'oreille et qu'il le verra après l'avoir "inspectée" comme nous savons tous qu'il le fera sous toutes les coutures, l'enlèvera-t-elle alors ? Ou n'en porte-t-elle plus ?... Nous verrons.**

**Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont dit en privé et par commentaires (review) que vous vouliez qu'il se laisse aller une bonne fois pour toutes. L'a-t-il fait ? Hmmm... Ca, vous le verrez un peu plus loin. Vous me dîtes que vous voudriez que l'ardeur qu'il ressent pour elle le dépasse, qu'il se montre sentimental mais il y a une chose que je veux que vous gardiez bien en tête : que quelqu'un n'ait pas de sentiments, ce n'est pas grave... bon, si, mais c'est pire d'en avoir et de les ignorer. Végéta en a-t-il ? Ou n'en a-t-il pas ?**

**IV) A partir de maintenant, il n'y aura plus autant de drame - du moins brièvement - et ils vont entrer dans une monotonie qui je l'espère vous plaira. Dans le chapitre suivant, ils se disputeront, ils coucheront ensemble (oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, beaucoup), ils auront des conversations bêtes, d'autres moins... je ne sais pas, des choses intéressantes. Allons, basiquement ce que vous lirez c'est qu'ils seront seuls dans la maison et qu'ils auront une familiarité dans la mesure du possible. Ce sera comme une collection de one-shots qui vous donneront un aperçu de comment ils sont une fois relaxés (je me répète, en plus des piments, oui mais c'est important : ils se relaxeront dans la mesure du possible, parce que ces deux-là... ils m'ont tué), comme si personne ne les regardait. Mais quelques personnes vont bien les voir, n'est-ce pas ? ;-D**

**V) Ah ! Je veux rajouter une chose. Vous verrez, par rapport à la mauvaise passe que j'ai traversée en écrivant l'histoire, je crois que beaucoup d'entre vous qui écrivez aussi me comprendront. Quand tu as une idée des sentiments par lesquels doivent passer les personnages (dans ce cas, des personnages inventés par quelqu'un d'autre ce qui fait que tu sais déjà comment ça se termine pour eux, ce qui, vraiment, est beaucoup plus difficile que d'inventer tes propres personnages), à mesure que tu avances ton récit, de nombreuses scènes que tu as en tête ne cadrent pas avec le moment émotionnel qu'ils traversent. Par exemple : imaginez que Bulma dise à Végéta qu'il ne vaincra jamais Goku au début de l'histoire. Il l'aurait sûrement tuée (bon, non parce qu'il a intérêt à ce qu'elle reste en vie, ou plutôt, il l'a supportée tout ce temps comme vous le savez bien mais oui... il aurait fait plus que simplement la coller contre le mur pour exiger qu'elle ne dise plus jamais une chose pareille, hein ?) Par contre, c'est maintenant qu'elle le fait, quand il s'est passé déjà beaucoup de choses entre eux et qu'ils se connaissent. Là où nous en sommes, j'ai dû regarder à la loupe -encore plus- les dialogues et ça, c'est... c'est ... fatigant, non, plus que ça ! Ce qui est cool c'est que j'aime ça. :-P Quoique ce chapitre, pas tant que ça, j'avoue. Je n'ai pas beaucoup aimé l'écrire Et ça, ça craint !**

**Désolée pour la tartine que j'ai écrite dans cette Note d'Auteur ( j'y prends goût, hein ? Au secours !)**

**Merci de me lire. **

**Drama.**

**XXXXXX**

**Désolée, je poste le chapitre en l'état pour ne pas vous faire attendre davantage. Il y a sûrement des coquilles et des tournures bizarres, je m'en excuse, je les corrigerai plus tard. Ce chapitre était très long, 44 pages word sur mon ordi avec la note de l'auteur... Ne comparez pas mon travail de marathonienne avec des traductions plus courtes, s'il vous plaît...**

**Concernant la scène d'amour, elle était beaucoup moins épicée dans la première version que j'ai lue quand j'ai décidé de traduire cette oeuvre mais Drama l'a réécrite récemment et rallongée. Si le contenu vous offense, il est toujours possible de l'écourter sur FanFiction et de la mettre en version intégrale sur Mediaminer. **

**Alors ? Donnez-moi vos impressions dans une review, c'est tellement génial de lire vos réactions !**

**A bientôt, ^_^  
**

**Dimitrova (traductrice fatiguée mais contente car le chapitre suivant ne fait que 17 pages !) **

**.**

**.**


	16. Chapter 15

"Sur le Toit"

.

.

CHAPITRE 15

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

J'entends le chant des oiseaux dehors. J'ouvre les yeux et immédiatement mes sens me donnent l'alerte. Le jour ne se lève pas qu'à l'extérieur. D'un mouvement brusque, je me redresse sur le lit en remarquant que tout est différent. Je vois à peine, comme toujours à cette heure-là, mais ce n'est pas cela qui aiguise mon instinct mais plutôt trois informations : j'entends des ronflements, le toucher de mon appui est différent et surtout, l'odeur.

J'écarquille les yeux avec incrédulité et j'ajuste ma vue saïyenne afin de de pouvoir bien distinguer dans l'obscurité. C'est Bulma. Elle est sous moi, endormie et nue. C'est son lit. Ce n'est pas possible ! Elle a gagné ! Non. Un instant. Non. L'implant, elle l'a enlevé, je l'ai vu hier soir. Celui qui a gagné, c'est moi. Je souris. Oui, c'est moi qui ai gagné. Elle bouge un peu et tente inconsciemment d'attraper quelque chose. Je l'écarte en tournant son corps sur le côté et elle reste dans cette position maladroite presque en sens contraire. Elle veut m'attraper moi, c'est évident. J'essaie de retrouver mon calme et de remettre les choses en ordre. Ca y est, je me souviens. Je souris à nouveau et je m'assois sur le lit avec les pieds au sol. Oui, je me souviens mais ça ne paraît pas réel. Je l'observe à nouveau.

Tu es la femme la plus pénible de l'Univers.

Je lui prends le bras et je l'approche de moi. L'implant n'y est plus. Je le lâche et me lève. Et mes vêtements ? Et mon pantalon ? Je ne peux pas les chercher maintenant même si elle ne se réveillerait pas même si je faisais exploser la planète à l'instant même. Non. Mieux vaut ne pas tenter le diable. Malédiction. J'irai à ma chambre et je me doucherai là-bas.

Je la regarde encore une fois avant de partir. _Femme bizarre_.

Tu es folle. Tu es complètement folle.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

J'entends le chant des oiseaux dehors. J'ouvre les yeux et je n'ai pas la même perspective que d'habitude. Je devrais avoir la fenêtre à ma droite, la télévision et l'armoire en face, et à ma gauche la porte d'entrée. Mais non. J'ai la porte face à moi, ce qui veut dire que la fenêtre se trouve derrière moi. En plus, je suis sur le ventre. Je relève le visage des draps et effectivement je suis sur le ventre, allongée en travers du lit et nue.

Je sais qu'un grand sourire s'est dessiné sur mon visage que je replonge dans les draps. Ils sentent encore son odeur. Je me tourne et je regarde le plafond. J'ai réussi. Je me sens merveilleusement bien. Je me lève et je ne me sens plus si bien. J'ai mal au poignet, au dos et au bas ventre. Quelle brute ! Une douche me ferait du bien.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

Quand Bulma entra sous la douche, elle avait encore un sourire sur le visage. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Une rougeur s'étala sur ses joues provoquée par chacune des scènes de la nuit précédente qui lui revenaient à l'esprit. _- "Je le savais, je le savais."_, se répétait-elle encore et encore. Car elle était sûre que sa mère avait raison et que Végéta devait être un bon amant.

Soudain, son hilarité s'envola. _- "Oui, un bon amant mais un animal."_, se dit-elle en voulant se shampouiner les cheveux. Son poignet lui causait des problèmes. A nouveau, elle sourit en se remémorant la nuit. Tout s'était passé à la perfection. Comme elle l'avait prévu, il était assis avec impatience à sa place pendant que les robots ménagers lui préparaient la nourriture, immangeable en l'état. Heureusement qu'elle avait pu arriver juste à cet instant parce qu'elle avait prévu que le saïyen attendrait une heure que les plats sortent les uns après les autres et Paoz, d'où elle devait revenir après avoir vu Chichi, était très loin

_- "Ca a été compliqué."_, se dit-elle avant d'ajouter à voix haute : - "Espèce de tête de mûle de Saïyen, pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas laissé aller ?", demanda-t-elle comme si le prince était là lui aussi sous la douche. Son dernier atout avait été de le provoquer sur sa virilité et enfin là, Végéta avait réagi. _"Mais ça ne lui a pas suffi de voir que j'avais enlevé l'implant ?" _Quand il lui avait pris le bras et avait semblé regarder son bandage au poignet, elle était sûre que ce qu'il faisait réellement était de vérifier quelque chose qu'il avait crû voir : qu'elle avait ôté l'obstacle.

Tandis qu'elle se savonnait, elle se rendit compte de combien tout cela avait été fatiguant, de la magnitude de ce qu'elle avait dû ourdir et tramer. _"Et tout cela pour quoi ?",_ se demanda-t-elle. A nouveau, elle dût se réprimander pour ne pas sourire bêtement. Oui, elle l'avait fait parce que cette tension entre eux était insoutenable mais pourtant il y avait deux raisons beaucoup plus profondes que celle-là :

Des sentiments. Pour Bulma, c'était clair. Elle n'aurait pas pu dire à quel moment c'était arrivé ni quand elle l'avait remarqué. Cela avait dû être quelque chose de progressif et cela l'étonna car dans aucun aspect de sa vie, elle n'était une femme calme. Pourquoi cela s'était-il passé ainsi et pourquoi avec lui ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Comme elle observait ce qui s'était passé, elle n'allait pas se le reprocher. Oui, c'était Végéta, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, même s'il semblait qu'elle ne voyait que le meilleur en lui car même le prince n'était pas conscient qu'il avait de bons côtés qui plairaient à n'importe quelle femme.

En sortant de sa salle de bain, elle se figea en voyant son lit défait et témoin d'une grande nuit. Et à nouveau, elle sourit.

- "Tu veux arrêter ?", s'interrogea-t-elle tout en se retournant pour se regarder dans le miroir. Elle prit la brosse et commença à se peigner avec le regard fixé sur son visage. Un coup de brosse malencontreux lui fit mal derrière l'oreille. Elle l'avait oublié. L'implant.

Là était la seconde raison pour laquelle tout cela était arrivé. Un fils. Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle voulait un enfant de Végéta et même si elle avait pu le tromper lui, elle ne pouvait pas se mentir à elle-même. Mais à son avis, douter d'une chose pareille était légitime. S'imaginait-il qu'elle ne savait pas qu'il voulait un fils pour ensuite l'emmener ? Pourquoi l'orgueilleux Prince de Vegetasei voudrait-il un héritier d'une humaine ? - "Et si j'avais un fils avec lui, jamais il ne me l'enlèverait !", cria-t-elle en lançant violemment la brosse sur la commode. _"Non."_, se dit-elle en hochant la tête. _"Il ne ferait pas ça."_ Elle essaierait de ne pas aborder le sujet. Elle le passerait sous silence. Elle avait juste besoin de temps, un peu plus de temps pour mettre les choses au clair. Il ne pourrait rien soupçonner tant qu'elle saurait cacher ce minuscule détail. - "C'est pas vrai !", s'exclama-t-elle dégoûtée et préocupée. - "Mais pourquoi faut-il que tout soit si compliqué avec cet homme ?"

Alors, la culpabilité vint à la grande Bulma Brief. - "Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?" Elle dût s'asseoir sur son lit tellement elle se sentait mal. Elle regarda par terre et vit son pantalon jeté là. Elle fronça les sourcils et se leva. A côté de la porte, il y avait une chaussure et elle lança un autre coup d'oeil à la chambre. Elle prit son chemisier perché sur une des lampes. Il était déchiré. Sa culpabilité s'envola et fit place à de la mauvaise humeur. - "Mes vêtements !", s'exclama-t-elle en sortant.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

Il était satisfait. Il avait passé la matinée à s'entraîner et même si plusieurs images de ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente avec elle lui était revenues à l'esprit, il avait pu bien se concentrer comme il l'espérait. Il fallait juste qu'il évite de fermer les yeux parce que sinon l'effleurement de la peau contre la peau, les sons, les odeurs, les cris, les gémissements, ses maudits baisers, tout, tout lui revenait en mémoire et il fallait qu'il se concentre. Il était le Prince de Vegetasei et il avait beau avoir apprécié le sexe avec elle, il connaissait ses priorités.. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir à travers sa façon de se livrer dans cet acte avec elle, plus de trois années sans sexe pour un saïyen, étaient beaucoup trop.

Mais tout était en train de changer. Le sexe avait été splendide, sauvage, exactement comme il l'avait imaginé mille fois et pourtant, il fallait y ajouter le sujet implicite du fils. _- "Mieux vaudra ne pas le mentionner.",_ se dit-il pendant une pause pour boire._ - "Je ne dois pas paraître anxieux et en plus, je risque de devoir répondre à des questions gênantes."_ Il mentirait quoiqu'il arrive évidemment mais le sexe avait été à son goût alors maintenant que cela était arrivé, il n'allait pas être bête au point de tout gâcher et d'éveiller ses soupçons.

_- "Trop maligne pour être humaine.",_ se dit-il.

Il ne regrettait pas ce qui s'était passé. Le seul point gênant était qu'elle soit parvenue à ses fins. Sa façon de le provoquer l'avait poussé à l'extrême, oui, mais cela devait arriver tôt ou tard. Il en était aussi conscient qu'elle. Le problème était lié à l'implant et par chance, Bulma semblait avoir entendu raison.

Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

"Attendre ?" Il leva la tête pour jeter un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Une heure moins vingt. Dans un peu plus qu'un quart d'heure, il devrait aller déjeûner et après il devrait faire de la méditation et des étirements avant de reprendre une autre série d'exercices. Il sentit le _ki_ de la jeune femme dans le laboratoire. Il tourna la tête pour regarder les robots de combats qui s'ennuyaient à attendre leur tour.

_"Non."_, pensa-t-il. Et il continua à s'entraîner.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

.

La pendule du laboratoire indiquait une heure moins le quart. _"Et maintenant, que va-t-il se passer ?",_ se demandait la scientifique en essayant de se concentrer sur l'ordinateur. Elle avait tout bien calculé mais elle avait oublié un détail important, notamment comment réagir quand elle le reverrait. Connaissant Végéta, il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer que la pire chose à faire serait de se jeter dans ses bras en lui demandant l'amour éternel. Rien que de penser au plaisir que cela lui ferait et aux rires cyniques qu'il lui adresserait en la voyant si éperdue, elle dût froncer les sourcils pour ne pas aller au vaisseau lui botter le derrière.- "Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si compliqué ?"Encore une fois, cette question la taraudait.

Oui. Ils avaient couché ensemble. Le sexe avait été plutôt bon avec lui même si un peu trop brutal à son goût. -_ "Mais à qui je veux faire croire ça, moi ? Ca a été génial !"_, se reprit-elle. Là, elle se heurtait à une contradiction : elle était une fille romantique et ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente était loin d'être romantique. Elle se mit en colère contre elle-même pour la énième fois ce matin. On pouvait dire que c'était elle qui était parvenue à ses fins mais pour le sexe, c'était lui "qui proposait et lui qui disposait". _"Bon,"_, corrigea-t-elle, _"j'ai proposé et il a disposé."_

Elle soupira et rougit en regardant l'écran de l'ordinateur. Cela avait été spectaculaire. Elle devait l'admettre. Différent. Jamais Yamcha n'avait été ainsi. Au début, son petit ami était délicat car ils étaient jeunes et inexpérimentés. Plus tard, à mesure qu'ils grandissaient, ils avaient logiquement commencés à expérimenter et à bien connaître leurs corps. Là était le quid de la question. Son ex-petit ami et elle, eux, se connaissaient et s'aimaient, tissant, travaillant, matérialisant leur amour partagé et rendant possible qu'après le sexe soit agréable et beau.

Mais ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente n'était pas la même chose. Non. Depuis combien de temps se désiraient-ils ? Depuis quand avait-elle faim de Végéta ? C'était cela la raison ? Si cela avait été si intense, était-ce à cause de tout le temps que le désir avait couvé sous la cendre ? Elle se souvint de la scène de la cuisine, la fois où, sans l'arrivée de sa mère, il lui aurait donné à manger. Là, elle avait pu palper l'étrange sensation qui se respirait dans l'ambiance et que lui aussi avait sûrement perçue. Elle sourit. Et la fois où pour la première fois elle avait désiré l'embrasser. Elle sourit de nouveau. Et la fois où il avait failli la tuer et où elle lui avait demandé si en réalité il voulait l'embrasser. Elle sourit encore, se retenant cette fois de rire.

Elle réalisa à quel point elle était stupide et se promit de donner à tout cela un sens romantique. _"C'est comme ça que les choses doivent être."_, se dit-elle, _"Comme ça."_

Mais ses pensées furent interrompues par deux coups métalliques à sa droite :

- "Répare ces robots.", lui ordonna le saïyen derrière elle.

Si Bulma n'avait jamais voulu avoir un radar interne pour détecter le _ki_ des personnes, à cet instant, elle aurait tué pour en avoir possédé un. La chair de poule la parcourut toute entière. Pourtant, malgré les résolutions qu'elle avait prises sur la marche à suivre quand elle reverrait le saïyen, dont notamment celle de ne pas lui accorder d'importance, elle se surprit à nouveau elle-même. Voir ce dernier apparaître impérieux et drappé dans son arrogance, lui permit de ne pas avoir trop à réflechir sur la difficile question de comment se comporter devant lui après la nuit précédente. Elle profita de l'occasion : elle se retourna sur sa chaise, appuya les bras sur le dossier. - "Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?", lui demanda-t-elle. - "Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi !"

Le prince dût faire un effort pour ne pas sourire. Elle avait réagi exactement comme il l'avait calculé. - "Répare ces robots, j'en ai besoin pour ce soir !", répéta-t-il en s'avançant dans le laboratoire.

- "Il n'en est pas question ! J'en ai assez de ton attitude, Végéta !" Et elle se mit debout pour lui faire face. - "Je ne pense pas réparer quoi que ce soit tant que tu ne me le demanderas pas de façon correcte !"

- "Arrête avec tes bétises et répare-les !" Il recommença à s'approcher d'elle.

- "Ecoute !", lui cria une Bulma avec les sourcils fronçés et en s'approchant plus de lui. - "J'ai beaucoup de travail et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes exigences !"

Il fit trois pas en avant, furieux de ses cris. - "Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de réparer les robots parce que bientôt, tu te retrouveras sans rien !"

- "Tu vas recommencer encore avec ça ?" Elle leva les mains au ciel de façon exagérée et fit aussi trois pas en avant.

- "Bien sûr que oui !", répondit le prince en avançant de deux pas en avant. - "Tu ne te rends jamais compte que je suis le seul capable d'en finir avec ces cyborgs !"

Alors Bulma avança de deux pas supplémentaires : - "C'est toi qui ne te rends pas compte que j'ai une vie en dehors d'être là pour t'aider !"

Ses bras forts. Ses cicatrices. Sa colère. Sa chevelure dressée. Ses yeux sombres luisant de désir.

- "Eh bien cette vie-là sera brève si tu ne te mets pas à ce que je t'ai ordonné !"

Sa peau blanche. Son odeur. Sa colère. Ses cheveux turquoise. Ses yeux bleus brillant de désir.

Avec Végéta à portée de main qu'elle dévorait des yeux, parcourant son torse peuplé de vieilles batailles et de mauvais souvenirs, son cou endurci par le poids de souvenirs infâmes, son visage plissé par la méfiance perpétuelle, Bulma put alors avoir un raisonnement logique :

- "Au diable le romantisme."

Elle l'attrappa par les extrémités de la serviette qu'il avait autour du cou et lui murmura avec ardeur : - "Viens par là.", avant d'immédiatement coller ses lèvres contre les siennes avec force et détermination, l'entourant de ses bras fragiles.

Le prince, bien que perplexe pendant un instant même s'il savait que tous deux étaient en train de provoquer tout cela, se laissa faire et la suivit, renversant les rôles de la nuit précédente, même s'il se reprit, séparant leurs bouches pour lui crier : - "Tu es complètement folle !" Pour à nouveau les unir.

Il l'entraina jusqu'au mur pour, sans une seconde d'hésitation, la jucher à califourchon sur lui. Bulma se dégagea de son étreinte pour le guider : - "Sur la table, sur la table.", lui demanda-t-elle avidemment en lui désignant le plan de travail.

Mais il s'était déjà perdu dans son cou et lui arrachait sa blouse en faisant sauter les boutons.

- "Sur la table !", ordonna à nouveau la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus en essayant de se concentrer. Elle sentait déjà l'entrejambe dure du prince et elle voulait répéter ce qui s'était passé à peine une demi-journée auparavant. Mille et une fois. Depuis qu'elle s'était tournée pour lui faire face, elle s'était rendue compte qu'hier n'avait pas été suffisant. Il avait suffi qu'il s'approche un peu pour qu'elle voie dans ses pupilles la même chose qui émanait des siennes sans fard.

- "Ah ! Ca suffit ! Tais-toi !", exigea-t-il en l'emmenant enfin là où elle le voulait. Il l'assit et lui releva la jupe jusqu'à la taille même si elle avait déjà perdue contenance par la main de sa propriétaire bien avant. Le saïyen décida de se concentrer sur la partie supérieure qu'elle semblait vouloir s'amuser à enlever d'une main un bouton à la fois.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Et il lui arracha également son chemisier.

- "Mon chemisier !", s'exclama-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

Il la prit par les fesses et la colla à lui.

- "Oh oui !" A nouveau, elle sentait le membre du saïyen plein de désir. Mais que lui arrivait-il avec cet homme ? Bulma utilisa sa main pour soulever ses sous-vêtements mais le saïyen préféra les lui enlever entièrement par les pieds, faisant monter puis descendre devant lui ses jambes soumises. Rapidement, ils se joignirent à nouveau là où leurs corps en avaient le plus besoin.

Quand il se glissa en elle, le reste de leurs corps se collèrent encore plus l'un à l'autre. Le prince lâcha de l'air dans un gémissement profond tandis que Bulma ne put que s'exclamer - "Oh, mon Dieu, Végéta." Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa allonger sur la table.

.

.

i-o-o-ot-

* * *

.

.

Juste quand ils terminèrent, Végéta leva son visage du cou de Bulma et leurs visages restèrent joints par leurs fronts. Ils se regardèrent pendant un bref instant.

- "Embrasse-moi.", lui demanda-t-elle.

Il sourit de côté et s'écarta en se relevant pour chercher son pantalon qu'à un moment il avait perdu.

- "Pourquoi tu ne m'embrasses pas ?", lui demanda la jeune femme vexée tout en rabaissant sa jupe et remettant de façon plus correcte ce qui lui restait de chemisier. - "Hé, pourquoi tu ne me... ?" Elle s'arrêta soudain en remarquant quelque chose. Végéta était de dos en train de chercher son pantalon et ce fut la première fois qu'elle la vit. - "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Le prince ne s'arrêta pas dans sa recherche et l'ignora. - "Maudit pantalon !", jura-t-il en ramassant par terre la petite culotte de Bulma en se demandant comment il avait pu la trouver avant ses vêtements à lui. Quand il la sentit tout près, il s'écarta. - "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

- "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?", répéta Bulma en s'inclinant devant le postérieur du saïyen.

Essayant d'ignorer cet examen par derrière, il lui redemanda avec une colère décuplée par le ridicule qu'il ressentait : - "Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?"

- "C'est une cicatrice ?"

- "Tu veux bien arrêter de faire ça ?"

- "C'est la cicatrice de ta queue ?"

C'est alors qu'il réalisa ce dont elle parlait. Il claqua la langue avec colère. - "Arrête de faire ta curieuse et rends-toi utile comme par exemple en cherchant mon pantalon." Et il recommença à se concentrer sur sa première nécessité.

La scientifique l'observa pensivement et décida d'abandonner son harcèlement visuel. - "Ca t'a fait mal ?" , lui demanda-t-elle en enfilant ses chaussures. En se penchant, elle vit sous la table le pantalon du saïyen et sourit.

Seul le silence lui répondit alors Bulma décida de lui faire du chantage :

- "Si tu ne me réponds pas, je ne te donne pas ton pantalon."

Végéta se redressa et ne put que sourire à cela. Un marché. Un de ces marchés absurdes et bêtes qui plaisaient tellement à la jeune femme. Bien, il pourrait le supporter. Il croisa les bras et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil à cette femme aux cheveux en désordre, au regard coquin et un désastre sur tous les plans. - "Ca ne m'a pas fait mal. Où est-il ?"

- "Tu es pressé à ce point ?"

- "Tu ne vas pas respecter ton marché, tricheuse ?"

Au moment où ces mots lui échappèrent, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il était en train de perdre son temps ici et il n'avait pas de temps à gaspiller. Aucun. Il avait peu de temps et cette femme le lui faisait perdre. Maintenant, il fallait juste qu'il mange avant de retourner s'entraîner. Il retrancherait les minutes perdues au laboratoire avec elle à son heure de repas. A quoi pensait-il quand il avait cassé les robots ? _"Plus jamais !"_, s'ordonna-t-il à lui-même.

Son expression avait changé. Quand elle lança sa dernière question, Bulma remarqua que Végéta avait changé complètement d'expression. De relaxé et détendu, prêt à poursuivre une plaisanterie avec elle qui les conduiraient à répéter ce qui venait juste de se passer il y avait à peine quelques minutes, il se transforma en un guerrier qui cachait mille secrets sinistres. Ce ne fut pas seulement ses yeux mais tout son corps qui se modifia. La tension lui revint aussi rapidement que ses cheveux se redressaient après une seconde sous l'eau.

- "Où est-il ?", répéta le guerrier avec aversion. Un brouillard s'était insinué dans cette pièce et maintenant tout était diffus, ténébreux comme s'ils n'étaient plus rien d'autre que le Prince des Saïyens et une scientifique humaine, comme au début lorsqu'ils s'étaient connus.

- "Sous la table.", lui indiqua-t-elle, méfiante.

Elle le vit enfin mettre son pantalon. Elle voulut s'approcher de lui mais cette pensée était peut-être de trop, car quand le saiyen sentit le contact dans son dos, il s'éloigna à grands pas et sortit par la porte.

La jeune femme le laissa s'en aller.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

C'était décidé. S'ils allaient coucher ensemble, cela ne serait pas au détriment de son temps d'entraînement. Il avait commis une stupidité en utilisant les robots de combat comme excuse pour s'approcher d'elle mais cela ne se reproduirait pas. Il fallait qu'il se programme et se contrôle. Pour Végéta, les nuits ne poseraient pas de problèmes car il ne dormait presque pas, alors une session avec Bulma l'aiderait peut-être même à mieux trouver le sommeil, vu qu'apparemment la nuit précédente son esprit ne lui avait joué aucun mauvais tour et qu'il s'était endormi sans même s'en rendre compte. Il se rappelait juste d'elle sous lui perdant la raison, avec des mèches de cheveux bleus sur son visage étourdi par le plaisir.

Ce qui l'incommodait le plus dans tout cela, hormis la perte de temps et cette manie qu'elle avait de lui chercher constamment la bouche pour l'embrasser, c'était qu'il ne se rappelait quasiment rien de la veille. Jamais cela ne lui était arrivé. C'était comme s'il s'était agi d'un rêve. Et lui, il aimait se souvenir de tout. La mémoire était essentielle pour la survie, une alliée fidèle tout long de ses années de mercenaire. Que s'était-il passé la nuit précédente ? Etait-ce ce repas préparé à la dernière minute ?_ "Non"_, se répondit-il. _"Je me souviens d'avoir pris la décision d'accepter enfin sa provocation à la fin_." A la fin. Et alors il comprit : trop d'émotions comprimées pendant trop de temps. Trop. Il voulut se souvenir de la première fois qu'il l'avait désirée et ça non plus ne lui revint pas en mémoire.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

La nuit était arrivée et Végéta ne sortait pas de la chambre de gravité. Si elle l'avait laissé seul pour le déjeuner, il était maintenant l'heure du souper et il ne sortait pas de son confinement. _"Est-ce qu'il va rester enfermé là-dedans ?"_, se demanda Bulma en quittant le laboratoire et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Si elle voulait une réponse à sa question, elle n'avait qu'à vérifier s'il avait fait un raid sur les vivres et d'après ce qu'elle vit en entrant, une grande partie des aliments avaient survécu. Connaissant son appétit, quand le saïyen s'était réveillé, il n'avait pris que le nécessaire pour le petit déjeuner alors il n'y avait qu'une solution : il pensait sortir pour dîner.

Elle programma les robots et décida de prendre une autre douche. Encore et toujours, à la question de ce qui avait pu lui arriver à la mi-journée, de son brusque changement d'attitude, répondait la vérité la plus triste au sujet du prince des saïyens et elle, une vérité qui peinait exagérément la jeune femme : elle devait s'éloigner de lui pour qu'il ne sente pas incommodé par sa proximité. C'était la seule chose qui donnait un sens à ce qu'elle venait de vivre sur son lieu de travail. C''était exactement la même chose avec les baisers.

Il n'aimait pas qu'elle l'embrasse. Il l'avait évité durant les deux rencontres intimes qu'ils avaient eus ensemble. Bulma, par contre, adorait embrasser et qu'il se mette à être réticent envers ce geste, si ridicule et si empli de sens à la fois, lui faisait comprendre qu'à nouveau, il voulait mettre un terrain aride immense, tendu et roccailleux entre eux. Pendant qu'elle se douchait pour la deuxième fois ce même jour, elle recommença à se sentir irritée. - "C'est ridicule !", dit-elle tandis que l'eau la parcourait. Ne se rendait-il pas compte que même sans le sexe entre eux, ils étaient déjà suffisamment proches ?

Deux rencontres. Deux fois. Ils avaient enfin couché ensemble par deux fois et cela avait été fantastique. Dans le laboratoire, quand elle s'était lancée vers lui, elle avait rejeté le romantisme et quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle-même s'était brisé en mille morceaux et volatilisé, se diluant dans son corps comme un aliment absorbé et métabolisé. Ses rêves de romantique invétérée s'étaient brisés à cet instant. Si elle s'intéressait au prince, elle devrait laisser de côté ce genre de principes. _"C'est plus intense."_, se dit-elle tout en enfilant sa nuisette. _"Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais c'est différent parce qu'avec lui, je dois rester constamment en alerte."_ Elle se rendit compte de quelque chose d'intéressant : elle était en train de changer. Il était en train de la changer. Autrefois, elle n'aurait jamais laissé un homme s'en aller comme le saïyen l'avait fait après qu'ils aient couché ensemble dans le laboratoire, elle aurait dû, étant la personne qu'elle était, le harceler, lui crier dessus et le traiter de tous les noms à cet instant, mais avec lui, elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire.

A ce moment, elle se mit en colère contre elle-même. Ce saïyen têtu était peut-être en train de changer ses préférences mais il ne la changerait pas complètement elle-même, elle ne laisserait pas ça arriver. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et prit une décision. - "Ca suffit les bêtises, Bulma Brief !" Elle se dirigea vers son armoire prête à commencer à imposer ses normes.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

Végéta entra par la porte de la cuisine et regarda devant lui pendant une seconde, suffisamment pour se rendre compte qu'elle savait déjà qu'il viendrait souper car sa place à la table était couverte de plats qui l'attendaient, en plus d'autres curieux détails.

Bulma leva les yeux et lui sourit. Elle n'avait pas commencé son repas. - "Je t'attendais.", lui dit-elle.

Le prince traversa la cuisine pour s'asseoir à sa place. Elle continuait à lui sourire. Indubitablement, elle tramait quelque chose.

- "Tu veux du vin ?"

Il se mit à manger en la regardant avec méfiance tandis que la jeune femme lui servait un verre. Il y avait quelque chose là-dessous. Cela faisait assez longtemps qu'il ne mangeait plus avec elle dans cette pièce, si on faisait exception de la veille où les circonstances étaient alors comme à présent sans doute spéciales mais pourquoi était-elle obligée de sourire autant ? Et pourquoi était-elle habillée comme quand elle sortait de la maison les soirs ?

- "Tu t'es bien entraîné ?", lui demanda-t-elle. - "J'ai préparé tes deux robots alors demain matin, tu peux passer les chercher au laboratoire."

Végéta ne voulait pas tomber dans un quelconque jeu passé par sa tête aux cheveux bleus alors il prit la décision de trancher dans le vif : - "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" Il avait appris beaucoup de choses sur cette femme pendant tout ce temps qu'il avait passé sur Chikyuu et parmi elles, qu'il valait mieux aller droit au but car s'il la laissait poursuivre, elle parviendrait à ses fins.

- "Parler.", répondit Bulma en souriant à nouveau.

Les femmes sont dangereuses. Il l'avait souvent entendu dire par son père et Nappa et jamais il n'en avait laissée aucune lui prouver cette théorie. Il n'en avait ni le temps ni l'envie. Pourtant, il avait fallu qu'il se retrouve sur La Terre pour que cette affirmation prenne toute sa force. Si le destin lui avait appris quelque chose, c'était qu'il lui permettrait un jour de devenir super-guerrier mais que, pour le reste, il fallait qu'il se méfie de lui, de sa destinée, du chemin qu'il lui indiquait, il fallait qu'il franchisse tous les obstacles et cela impliquait qu'il ne devait avoir confiance en rien ni personne. La jeune feme avait du maquillage sur ses yeux bleus et le rouge de ses joues était accentué, tout comme celui de ses lèvres. Il n'y avait que deux raisons dans l'univers pour qu'une femme se maquille le visage : ou elle était une guerrière qui se préparait au combat, ou elle voulait réhausser ses charmes pour un homme. Il n'y avait qu'une seule femme qui pouvait le faire pour les deux raisons à la fois et il était assis juste à côté d'elle à cet instant.

- "Moi, je ne parle pas." Et il continua à manger.

La scientifique ne parut pas gênée. - "Parfois, si.", affirma-t-elle tout en buvant dans son verre.

Avec cette réplique, elle lui faisait comprendre qu'elle pourrait énumérer les occasions gênantes au cours desquelles il en avait trop dit sur sa vie. Il ne la laissa pas faire : - "Après, nous aurons un rapport dans la chambre.", affirma-t-il tranquillement sans la regarder.

En entendant cela, les rêves romantiques de Bulma s'effondrèrent à nouveau. Elle avait mis une de ses plus belles robes, elle s'était maquillée et avait préparé une table magnifique et tout cela en un temps record. Elle savait qu'il y avait peu de chance que Végéta apprécie tout ces efforts mais il fallait qu'elle le tente. Il n'allait pas la changer. Il n'y arriverait pas. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que visiblement il s'était aperçu de son intention. Elle ne savait pas vraiment s'il s'était déjà retrouvé dans cette situation une autre fois. Sûrement pas, mais ce rusé personnage avait voulu mettre un terme à tout ce théâtre avec un coup qui lui était typique.

Immédiatement, la jeune femme lâcha brusquement son verre sur la table, faisant jaillir de leur récipient respectif, des gouttes de vin déconcertées : - "Mais pourquoi faut-il que tu sois une brute avec tout ?"

Végéta releva les yeux avec son typique demi-sourire. Il avait pu vérifier qu'au lit, sa pudeur était inexistante mais que même après qu'il l'ait tenue entre ses bras, elle restait une sainte nitouche. - "Je ne t'ai pas entendue te plaindre jusque là."

Elle ne rougit pas. Elle était suffisamment en colère pour ne pas tomber dans le piège du saïyen. Il l'avait déconcertée parce qu'il était gêné par quelque chose qui était tout naturel pour elle. Un repas. Un repas ordinaire et tranquille. Ils avaient déjà couché deux fois ensemble, n'était-ce pas normal dans n'importe quel monde ? Au moins, pour cet homme, non. _"A quoi tu penses, Bulma ?"_, se gronda-t-elle, vexée.

- "Mais tu es incapable de supporter même un banal et normal repas ?", s'exclama-t-elle en se mettant debout.

Il décida de continuer à engloutir son repas sans lui prêter attention. Il avait déjà réussi ce qu'il voulait.

Elle ne supportait pas qu'il l'ignore et encore moins après une affirmation si directe. - "Ecoute-moi ! Il faut établir des règles pour ça et tu devras les respecter !", s'exclama-t-elle en s'interposant entre lui et la table. Elle avait profité du fait qu'il lève enfin les yeux pour se poster là stratégiquement afin de capter toute son attention. Même la nourriture ne devait pas empêcher qu'ils parlent de cela. Elle ne voulait pas mentionner le sujet de l'enfant mais il fallait au moins qu'ils discutent de ce qui se passait entre eux.

Enfin, ils arrivaient au sujet qui l'intéressait réellement. Il l'interrompit en la regardant dans les yeux. - "Je ne vais changer aucune de mes habitudes pour ça."

Sa colère continuait à monter et maintenant, elle était en plus abasourdie. Elle se doutait bien que comme elle, il finirait par se poser la question de comment gérer la nouvelle dimension dans laquelle tous deux s'étaient plongés mais elle s'étonna de ce que le prince accepte d'en parler avec elle. Elle insista : - "A quoi tu fais allusion ?", lui demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras devant lui.

- "Je suis ici pour m'entraîner et _le_ _reste_, nous le laisserons pour quand je ne m'entraîne pas."

Ce qu'il entendait par _le reste_ était évident pour Bulma : le sexe et l'enfant. Faute d'être mentionné à nouveau, le sujet de l'enfant resta en suspends, laissant entendre que ce sujet resterait écarté à présent. Pour elle, la pose solennelle adoptée par Végéta lui faisait comprendre que, malgré les apparences, c'était important pour lui sûrement parce qu'il regrettait ce qui s'était passé vers midi dans le laboratoire. Cela s'était déjà produit quand il lui avait proposé d'avoir un fils et qu'il s'était rendu compte de l'importance que cela avait. Elle le surmonterait en insistant là-dessus :

- "Et ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi ?"

Il gonfla la poitrine, confirmant les soupçons de la jeune femme. - "Ne va pas imaginer que j'ai interrompu quoi que ce soit."

- "Et que vas-tu faire, hein ? Tu vas programmer nos... ?" Elle voulut leur donner un nom mais ne trouva pas de mot adequat. - "... ça, tout comme tu programmes méticuleusement tout ce que tu fais ?"

Il sourit de côté. - "Tu commences à comprendre, Bulma."

Irresistible. Et le maudit saïyen savait qu'il l'était. Mais elle était une femme forte, de caractère, elle ne se laisserait pas ensorceler si vite par une simple moue suggestive et par sa voix séductrice.

- "Mais tu rêves !", cria-t-elle en se redressant et en campant ses mains sur ses hanches, faisant reculer la table par inertie. - "Cela ne va pas se transformer en une de tes routines ! Je ne te laisserai pas... ! "

Végéta ne la laissa pas terminer. Il introduisit sa jambe droite entre celles de la scientifique en colère et accrocha la table qu'il fit repartir en avant, heurtant les fesses de la jeune femme et la faisant tomber sur son corps assis sur la chaise. Et tout cela se produisit en moins d'un éclair. Pour ne pas se cogner de front contre lui, elle appuya ses mains sur sa dure poitrine. Avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, il l'avait saisie par les hanches et assise sur lui.

Sa colère en fut décuplée : - "Non !", hurla Bulma essayant de se dégager des mains du Saïyen.

Le guerrier lui adressa un sourire narquois laissant la jeune femme essayer de se dégager en poussant son torse. Il la laissa continuer sa lutte infructueuse. Il devait reconnaître que c'était assez excitant de la voir en colère. Les deux motifs pour lesquels il avait voulu partager cette décision intime étaient évidents : il voulait clarifier ce qui était en train de se passer entre eux. Le contrôle de toutes les situations était fondamental pour le prince. Il fallait qu'il continue à superviser ce qui se passait et le temps en faisait partie. Il ne pouvait pas se déconcentrer. Le second motif était tout simplement de la voir ainsi, en colère. Mais ce que Végéta ne semblait pas se rendre compte, c'est que ce second motif annulait complètement le premier.

- "Lâche-moi !", cria la jeune femme.

- "Non.", lui répondit Végéta en se mettant debout en la portant.

En recroisant son regard, elle y vit un éclat différent. C'était la première fois qu'elle le remarquait. Elle arrêta de se débattre en sentant son coeur s'émouvoir et se lança vers ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Il commença à lui dévorer le cou tout en la portant vers sa chambre.

- "Dans ces moments-là, je te hais.", lui murmura Bulma en regardant le plafond.

- "Tu ne sais pas haïr.", lui répondit le prince perdu dans sa nuque blanche.

Elle lui releva la tête, essayant autant de le convaincre que de se convaincre elle-même. Végéta la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. - "Vraiment, je te hais.", lui murmura-t-elle, les mains plongées dans sa rude chevelure.

La jeune femme savait pourquoi elle le lui disait. S'il s'imaginait avoir le contrôle de la situation, elle était franche avec elle-même : elle était en train de perdre le contrôle de ce qu'elle ressentait et même si elle était convaincue que cela lui apporterait des problèmes, elle n'allait pas reculer. Cette sensation s'accentuait encore quand il lui souriait comme à présent : en relevant avec superbe un coin de sa lèvre supérieure.

- "Si c'est cela ta façon de haïr...", se mit-il à dire en baissant sa bouche sur son cou et ses épaules. - "Alors hais-moi, femme, hais-moi toutes les nuits."

Au moins, ils avaient clarifié leurs intentions à propos de _ça_. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait gagné.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

Il lui retira la main en sentant le contact.

Après quelques instants, elle fit une deuxième tentative.

Il lui prit les mains et les ramena au dessus de sa tête, dans l'oreiller, avec force. - "Tu ne peux pas rester tranquille ?"

Elle sourit entre plusieurs halètements. - "Non.", lui murmura-t-elle. Elle savait qu'il aimait qu'on lui touche la cicatrice vu que tout son corps se tendait encore plus et qu'une espèce de grognement guttural s'échappait de sa bouche au moindre effleurement de ses doigts.

Il dissimula son visage dans son cou et continua sa besogne. Rapidement, elle cesserait de gémir pour se mettre à crier et alors il devrait utiliser une de ses mains pour lui baillonner la bouche. Depuis quelques temps, elle s'obstinait à toucher sa cicatrice et il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle savait que c'était trop excitant ou si elle voulait vraiment savoir jusqu'où il pourrait le supporter. Il leva son visage de sa nuque blanche quand il remarqua qu'elle bougeait vers le côté. Il la regarda dans les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, essayant d'élucider ce qu'elle cherchait à faire à présent.

- "Allonge-toi.", lui dit-elle en réponse à la question qui émanait de ses pupilles noires.

Il n'en fit rien. Il la leva et l'assit sur lui, la montant et la descendant devant lui. Elle enserra son cou de ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux avec fougue.

- "Oh, Végéta !", s'exclama-t-elle en bougeant ses hanches au même rythme. - "Allonge-toi.", lui demanda-t-elle encore en cherchant ses yeux. Elle voulait le voir en dessous mais s'il ne se laissait pas faire, cela risquait d'être extrêmement compliqué vu qu'un défi de force était absurde.

- "Mais... tu n'arrêtes jamais d'insister ?", demanda-t-il, leurs deux visages face à face.

- "Et toi, tu... tu crois que même le se... sexe est une lutte de... de pouvoir ?" Leurs haleines se mêlaient, se battant dans l'air qui séparait leurs bouches. Pour elle, il était clair qu'il ne voulait pas rester en dessous car c'était un symbole : il lui donnerait le commandement et ça, dans son esprit c'était inacceptable. Ne se souvenait-il pas que la première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, il y a près d'une semaine, il le lui avait permis ?

- "Tête de mule...", murmura-t-elle en élevant ses gémissements suivants en direction du plafond.

Il lui sourit à demi - "Il y a... une autre façon de... voir ça ?" Il la jeta sur les draps et resta le dos dressé. - "Supplie-moi." C'était évident : il n'allait pas la laisser être au dessus simplement parce qu'il le tolérait, il fallait qu'il lui en donne l'autorisation. Elle devrait d'abord le supplier.

Elle aurait voulu le traiter de puéril. Cela n'avait rien de sérieux mais s'il voulait voir les choses ainsi, c'était son problème. - "Allonge-toi, Vé... Végéta, tu... tu ne le regretteras pas.", lui murmura-t-elle d'en dessous en gardant les yeux fermés.

Et alors, il arrêta ses va-et-vient. C'était une expérience sublime de la voir depuis cette perspective, totalement abandonnée à lui, avec son corps obéissant au sien à chaque coup de rein, de sentir l'arôme du sexe se mêler à sa sueur, de la sentir si près de perdre le contrôle. Mais malgré tout et même près de l'extase, il se retint.

En s'en apercevant, elle le regarda, déconcertée. - "N'arrête pas !", lui cria-t-elle en essayant de rouler les hanches pour l'exciter encore plus.

Il posa sa main sur son ventre pour l'immobiliser. - "Supplie-moi.", lui ordonna-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux et en dissimulant le plaisir derrière son regard inexpressif.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il était en train de faire. C'était vraiment si important de la voir le supplier pour quelque chose ? Sans doute, c'était une attitude très infantile même si elle portait sa marque indélébile, c'est à dire qu'il n'y avait que le prince des saiyens pour faire une chose pareille. S'il s'imaginait qu'il pouvait s'arrêter comme cela quand tous deux étaient conscients d'être assez près de la vague finale, il se trompait lourdement. Elle lui donnerait ce qu'il voulait, oui, mais elle voulait le surprendre, s'assurer qu'il se laisserait faire, l'allonger sous elle, qu'il suive son rythme, sans savoir qui gagnait qui.

Elle se redressa et lui entoura le cou, le collant contre elle. Il lui souriait, attendant sa réaction, désireux de voir ce qu'elle allait faire pour sortir de cette situation. Elle lui rendit son sourire en se mettant déjà à lui sussurer dans l'oreille :

- "Prince des Saïyens...", commença-t-elle à lui dire. - "Homme puissant, lutteur infatigable..." Tout en parlant, elle admirait son profil, son cou tendu, sa nuque de laquelle jaillissait sa chevelure sauvage. - "Tu m'as prouvé ta force, ta virilité et ton ardeur."

A ce moment, emporté par l'excitation de ses douces paroles, par le fait qu'elle l'appelait prince sans une once de sarcasme dans la voix, il ferma les yeux, étourdi, fronçant encore davantage les sourcils.

Ignorant tout de son expression au début mais sûre qu'elle marquait des points, elle continua : - "Maintenant, laisse-moi à moi, à une humaine insignifiante, à _ton_ humaine insignifiante le droit de te montrer que je peux faire quelque chose de plus en étant sur toi." Là, elle sentit son étreinte de fer se serrer encore plus et elle fut forcée de sourire avant de poursuivre : - "Alors prince, _mon prince_, s'il te plaît, allonge-toi."

Ce fut la première fois qu'elle l'appela _mon prince_.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

_._

_.  
_

_"Je ne me souviens plus de sa température la dernière fois qu'il était malade."_, pensa Bulma en le voyant manger. Il continuait à tout engloutir semblant ignorer qu'elle était en train de l'étudier.

Bulma lui mit sa main sur le visage.

Il s'arrêta subitement de manger. - "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?", lui demanda-t-il en ne bougeant que les yeux vers elle et en suspendant son ingestion.

- "Tu es toujours aussi chaud ?", lui demanda la jeune femme en gardant la paume de sa main tendue sur le côté droit du visage du saïyen.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?" Il restait figé sans bouger un seul muscle et elle semblait détendue de le voir avec cette expression si étrange.

- "Que ta peau est toujours chaude.", lui répondit la scientifique en bougeant sa main sur l'épiderme du guerrier. Le voir avec cet air confus était un plus très amusant. - "Hier, quand je t'ai pris dans mes bras, je m'en suis rendue compte et après, j'ai oublié mais je n'ai plus pu te demander quoi que ce soit parce que tu étais parti."

- "Les saïyens..." Il fit une pause dans son explication pour la regarder à nouveau avec méfiance. _"Elle continue de faire et de dire des choses très bizarres."_, pensa-t-il. - "Nous, les saïyens, possédons une température très supérieure à celle des humains." Et il voulut savoir où elle voulait en venir sans se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait aucune raison en particulier. - "Où voulais-tu en venir ?", lui demanda-t-il en lui enlevant la main. - " Que je suis parti ?"

- "Non, non.", lui répondit Bulma sincèrement avant d'immédiatement lui retoucher les joues.

- "Arrête de faire ça !", lui ordonna-t-il de mauvaise humeur en rougissant.

- "Quelle est ta température normale ?"

Végéta se leva immédiatement. - "Je vais m'entraîner.", affirma-t-il nerveusement avant de traverser la cuisine pour retourner à la chambre de gravité.

En souriant, elle le suivit du regard.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

Elle éteignit les lumières et sortit du laboratoire. En pénétrant dans la cuisine, elle ne l'y vit pas mais elle entendit le bruit du chauffe-eau. Elle sourit et monta à pas de loup les escaliers. Cela allait être difficile mais il fallait qu'elle le tente à nouveau, surtout que sous la douche Végéta se relaxait tellement qu'elle réussirait peut-être cette fois.

Elle entra dans la chambre avec une précaution presque exagérée, se dévêtit en moins de cinq secondes et entrouvrit la porte d'un milimètre pour observer par l'interstice. A travers la vapeur, elle voyait mal mais malgré tout elle aperçut le corps du guerrier qui lui tournait le dos. Il pouvait rester là des heures. Si elle ne l'avait pas vu vraiment jouir au lit, elle aurait pu jurer qu'il n'existait pas de plus grands plaisirs pour cet homme qu'un bon repas et une douche brûlante. Elle fit glisser un peu la porte avant de se lover dans la mince ouverture et retourna son regard vers son corps masculin. Elle leva et descendit les yeux qui se posèrent au centre de sa silhouette. La cicatrice de sa queue. Elle sourit encore plus. Elle tendait la main dans sa direction quand Végéta tourna la tête pour lui parler :

- "On peut savoir combien de temps tu vas rester là à me regarder sans bouger ?"

Bulma ramena vite sa main et la posa sur sa hanche avec colère : - "Tu ne pourrais pas me laisser au moins une fois te surprendre ?"

- "Cela n'a aucun sens." Il se retourna pour la regarder complètement nue. - "Entre."

- "Je vais inventer quelque chose pour que tu ne puisses plus me trouver avec ce radar interne de _ki_ que tu as et comme ça, je te surprendrai une fois." Voyant qu'il lui faisait une place, elle se mit à entrer sous la douche.

- "Je ne crois pas que tu puisses jamais me surprendre.", lui répondit le prince en retournant les yeux vers les robinets. Il mentait. Elle le surprenait tous les jours.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

- "Et celle-là ?"

- "Un combat contre les Mailloms, des êtres qui se changent en feu."

- "Et celle-là ?"

- "La bataille contre les Guokzis, une attaque déviée par Nappa et qui m'a frôlée."

- "Frôlé, hein ? Ca n'a pourtant pas l'air d'un simple frôlement." Le prince esquissa un demi-sourire et la scientifique continua à parcourir les cicatrices du guerrier. - "Et celle-là ?"

- "Un Alhoiwk, un être avec des tentacules tranchant comme des épées."

- "Beurk, des tentacules." Elle fit une moue dégoûtée qui lui valut un sourire qu'elle ne perçut pas. Végéta ne détournait ses yeux de Bulma, nue et assise sur son ventre, que lorsqu'elle lui faisait regarder vers le bas, vers chacune des cicatrices que la jeune femme désignait de l'index. Elle recommençait une nouvelle fois : elle voulait qu'il reste au lit après l'amour et les excuses des cicatrices, bien que divertissantes, commençaient déjà à le mettre mal à l'aise. - "Et celle-là ? "

- "Ca suffit comme ça, Bulma, lève-toi, je dois aller m'entraîner."

Elle plissa le front, peinée. - "Non." Elle s'inclina en avant pour le serrer dans ses bras. - "Non, ne t'en va pas, ne t'en va pas.", se mit-elle à lui murmurer à l'oreille.

L'entendre le supplier à nouveau, lui fit désirer encore plus de sortir de là. - "Lève-toi."

Elle protesta comme une petite fille. - "Je ne veux pas." Et elle se mit à lui embrasser l'oreille. Elle obtint avec cela juste le contraire de ce qu'elle recherchait. Il se releva, la redressant aussi du même coup et il la repoussa du bras, la laissant tomber sur le lit. Avant de se lever, il la regarda une seconde. L'humeur douce de Bulma changea instantanément. - "Tu es une brute."

Végéta enfila son pantalon et la regarda à nouveau. Ils avaient fini dans sa chambre après avoir joué avec le repas à peine servi. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas mangé pour coucher avec elle et jamais il n'avait laissé passer un délicieux repas de midi pour rien. - "Parfois, on pourrait jurer que ça te plaît que je sois une brute.". Il ne put empêcher à sa bouche d'afficher un sourire éclatant. Il vit comment elle faisait la grimace avant de lui tirer la langue. - "Je t'avais demandé de te lever." Cela sonnait plus comme des excuses que comme une simple correction alors il réagit en se mettant en colère : - "Tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête !", lui reprocha-t-il pour lui faire comprendre que c'était sa faute s'il l'avait poussée.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et ouvrit les yeux. Elle était étendue par terre. Elle était tombée du lit et elle regarda avec confusion au desssus d'elle. Elle le vit et aperçut à nouveau dans ses yeux la même chose que les fois précédentes : Végéta était assis sur le matelas, en sueur et avec une respiration accélérée. Bulma comprit que sa chute sur la moquette de sa chambre était dûe à la façon brusque avec laquelle il s'était redressé sur le lit, vue qu'elle finissait toujours sur lui en l'entourant de ses bras. Cela recommençait. Un cauchemar.

- "Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?", lui demanda-t-elle en se relevant et en retournant dans le lit.

Il crût avoir entendu une voix qui le calmait et il voulut l'entendre à nouveau. - "Quoi ?" Il semblait encore étourdi, voulant retourner à une réalité beaucoup plus paisible que celle qu'il venait de quitter un instant plus tôt.

La jeune femme s'assit à côté de lui en l'observant. Il était encore absent, comme si ce qu'il avait vécu en rêve avait besoin d'une longue assimilation. - "Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un cauchemar ?", lui demanda-t-elle sûre de sa réponse.

Il la regarda et sa respiration retrouva un rythme normal. Que s'était-il passé ? Un moment plus tôt, il était entouré de vers desquels avaient surgi Kakarot et Freezer, engagés dans une bataille à laquelle il n'était pas invité et malgré son insistance à participer, ils ne le laissaient pas faire car leurs pouvoirs étaient bien supérieurs au sien. Ils se moquaient du prince des Saïyens. Encore une fois. - "Malédiction !", s'exclama-t-il en écartant les draps de son corps. Il se releva et posa les pieds au sol. Immédiatement, il sentit les bras de la jeune femme l'entourer.

- "Reste.", lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille avant de se mettre à lui embrasser le dos.

Il se dégagea d'elle sans ménagement, poussant un profond soupir de lassitude et se leva. Il faisait toujours en sorte que leurs ébats aient lieu dans la chambre de la scientifique pour pouvoir ensuite retourner à la sienne, bien que pour d'étranges raisons, il lui arrivait parfois de dormir placidement entre les bras de la jeune femme et de se réveiller le jour suivant dans cette position étrange, inconsciement confortable et consciemment déconcertante.

Il sortit de là nu, la laissant contempler le vide qu'il avait laissé sur le lit.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

Il s'arrêta subitement de s'entraîner. Les doutes recommençaient à tournoyer dans son esprit et il fallait qu'il s'en débarrasse. Il activa la communication avec le laboratoire.

- "Bulma.", l'appela-t-il.

Il dut attendre quelques secondes avant d'entendre des pas rapides qui s'approchaient du microphone suivis d'un bruit qui ressemblait à un trébuchement contre une chaise, un juron étouffé et enfin il entendit sa voix. - "Quoi ?"

Ecouter Végéta l'appeler par la ligne entre la chambre de gravité et le laboratoire était rare. S'il voulait quelque chose d'elle, il se rendait directement à son lieu de travail et le lui exigeait avec des reproches. A maintes occasions, ils finissaient par batifoler dans quelques coins du laboratoire mais parfois, ils se disputaient tout simplement. Quand elle entendit sa voix par les hauts parleurs, elle se rendit compte que quelque chose d'étrange avait dû passer par la tête allongée du saïyen, quelque chose d'important et d'urgent. Il ne la déçut pas :

- "Il y a quelques temps, tu m'as dit que tu avais vu un scintillement doré sortir de moi, c'était vrai ?"

Elle n'eut aucun mal à s'en souvenir. Il s'était écoulé déjà trois mois depuis mais elle s'en souvenait encore, persuadée que ce moment était indubitablement important pour lui et sa lutte. Elle ne voulut pas rappeler que c'était arrivé la fois où il lui avait confié à gros traits des parties de sa vie et où elle avait été à deux doigts de se faire pulvériser par lui, le même homme avec lequel elle partageait à présent ses moments les plus intimes. Elle décida d'être claire, de ne pas lui jeter à la figure qu'elle ne lui mentirait jamais sur un sujet pareil et de parler sans détours : - "Oui."

Après quelques secondes, il reprit la parole au micro : - "Décris-le-moi."

Elle toussa et l'image lui revint clairement. - "Eh bien, tu étais entourée d'une aura bleue et pendant un moment celle-là est devenue dorée, comme si un rayon t'avait entouré, Végéta, un rayon qui aurait transperçé ton corps." Elle s'arrêta pour voir si de l'autre côté du fil, il l'écoutait toujours.

- "Continue.", ordonna la voix sévère de Végéta.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait vu et elle se lamenta de ne pas pouvoir en dire beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle venait de décrire : - "Le rayon a surgi et est monté de tes pieds jusqu'à ta tête avant de disparaître." Le silence qui s'ensuivit lui fit comprendre qu'il en attendait beaucoup plus alors elle voulut tout lui expliquer depuis le début. - "C'était juste avant que je te demande si tu allais m'embrasser, quand tu t'es mis à dire ces choses sur la souffrance, ton père, ta vie, les coups, la..."

- "Bien.", l'interrompit-il, terminant la conversation.

Bulma vit l'interrupteur s'éteindre ce qui signifiait qu'il avait coupé la communication. Elle fit la grimace, dégoutée, et lui cria au micro : - "De rien !"

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

- "Tu as un bon odorat, prince."

Cette phrase, il l'avait entendue très souvent de Raditz après une bataille victorieuse. C'était une façon pour son subalterne de le féliciter d'avoir été le plus rapide à soutirer des informations et le meilleur au combat.

Raditz n'avait jamais été très intelligent. Il ne savait pas analyser une bataille ni ses ennemis. Sans Nappa, il serait mort plus d'une fois pour ne pas s'être rendu compte du potentiel de beaucoup de ses rivaux qu'il sous-estimait généralement. Il était vrai, pourtant, qu'à chaque invasion, il s'améliorait mais il était loin d'avoir l'odorat inné de Végéta pour choisir la meilleure position sur le champ de bataille, pour manipuler ses ennemis, pour connaître leurs points faibles instantanément.

- "Tu as un bon odorat, prince."

Pour tout bon saïyen, l'odorat est une arme à double tranchant. Avec lui, ils peuvent même sentir la peur. Depuis qu'il était sur La Terre, l'odorat avait servi au prince dans deux domaines concernant Bulma : primo, à savoir qu'elle ne l'avait jamais craint, et deuzio, qu'elle était la pire cuisinière du cosmos.

- "Ca recommence.", murmura-t-il en s'arrêtant de s'entraîner. Il sortit de la chambre de gravité en direction de la cuisine.

La scientifique était debout devant les fourneaux, concentrée et nageant dans le bonheur.

Bip.

Elle se tourna et le vit de dos en train d'appuyer sur les touches de l'ordinateur central. - "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?", demanda-t-elle à Végéta tout en continuant de cuisiner.

Il ne répondit pas.

Bip.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il continuait à l'ignorer.

- "Tu as besoin que les robots ménagers nettoient le vaisseau, c'est ça ?"

Son mutisme fut sa seule réponse.

Bip.

La jeune femme ferma à demi les yeux dans la direction de Végéta, qui restait de dos. - "Eh bien, comme je te disais, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ici.", dit-elle avec une méfiance amplifiée par la passivité du saïyen. - "Je suis en train de m'y mettre pas à pas et... Ah ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Végéta lui avait enlevé la cuillère des mains et l'avait retournée en la saisissant par la taille. L'inexpressivité de ses yeux noirs contrastait avec ceux toujours si libres de la jeune femme, maintenant envahis par l'étonnement et un mauvais pressentiment. Il laissa la cuillère sur le plan de travail, s'inclinant encore plus sur elle.

- "Eh !", protesta Bulma, essayant de se dégager de lui. - "Ca fait une heure que je suis là-dessus ! Pousse-toi !"

Le prince posa une main de chaque côté du meuble et elle se retrouva prisonnière. - "Non.", protesta-t-elle avec assurance. C'était dans ces moments-là, quand elle le voyait si arrogant et sûr de lui-même, qu'elle avait le plus envie de le giffler.

Son pressentiment se confirma quand elle entendit les robots ménagers sortir de leurs habitacles et qu'elle les vit se disperser dans la cuisine : il les avait programmés. Le sourire du guerrier était révélateur.

- "En fait, il n'y a rien à nettoyer dans la chambre de gravité, pas vrai ?"

Déjà, la main de Végéta était en train de monter sur une de ses cuisses blanches.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

- "Végéta, n'arrête pas.", lui murmurait-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. - "N'arrête jamais, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît."

Il ne pensait pas qu'il puisse exister un plaisir comparable à celui d'entendre cette femme le supplier de continuer à pousser en elle. Elle était complètement livrée à lui, à sa virilité et à sa force. Jusqu'à il y a peu, il n'aurait pas imaginé pouvoir dominer cette femelle intense et maintenant, il la tenait contre le mur, nue, en sueur, le suppliant de ne pas arrêter. La voir frissonner à chacun de ses gestes, sentir son haleine douce sur son visage pendant qu'elle plissait le front et prononçait des paroles entrecoupées par le plaisir, l'entendre l'implorer ardemment qu'elle en voulait encore, qu'elle en désirait encore, plonger le regard dans ses yeux désirant et y trouver une dévotion infinie, tout cela, pourquoi ne pas le dire, le faisait se sentir l'homme le plus puissant de l'Univers.

- "Encore ! Oui !" Cette élévation dans le ton de sa voix qu'elle accompagnait en fermant fortement les yeux, étaient une des choses qui lui donnaient le plus de plaisir. Cela signifiait qu'elle était près de la fin et qu'il devrait se tenir prêt à la baillonner de la main comme d'habitude pour que ses cris ne résonnent pas dans toute la maison.

- "Ne crie pas.", lui dit-il, sachant bien cet ordre impossible et contraire à son propre désir. Il adorait la voir crier, perdre complètement le contrôle tandis qu'il était encore en elle, en train d'aller et venir avec force. La pudeur n'avait plus sa place depuis qu'ils s'étaient découverts mutuellement comme les meilleurs amants qu'ils aient jamais eu l'un comme l'autre. Ils s'étaient transformés en bêtes de sexe et chaque jour ils se cherchaient constamment. Végéta aimait la suprendre dans son laboratoire. En le sentant apparaître, elle semblait être en train de l'attendre. Il arrivait avec des excuses sur la pauvreté de la technologie terrienne, se plaignant d'une quelconque panne de la chambre de gravité ou des robots de combat et parfois d'être affamé. Des exigences qui pour Bulma n'étaient que de simples prétextes. Elle jouait le jeu. Elle le laissait mentir et même parfois s'éloigner d'elle quand elle l'approchait car ils terminaient presque toujours de la même manière : ensemble et nus.

Il ne l'embrassait pas. Il ne le faisait jamais. En tout cas, il répondait à ses baisers. Il passait simplement ses lèvres sur son cou à la naissance de ses épaules pour la sentir frissonner. Il laissait tomber son souffle sur sa peau et s'émerveillait de voir que ce simple geste pouvait donner à la jeune femme la chair de poule sur tout son corps.

Le problème avec ce début, c'est qu'elle se mettait à chercher sa bouche, à l'embrasser avec douceur et il ne répondait à ses baisers que pour écourter le plus possible cette formalité. Ils le faisaient sur le bureau, rendant fou l'ordinateur qui ne comprenait pas les ordres qu'on tapait sur son clavier, sur la chaise, sur le sol, sur lui debout ou comme à présent, contre le mur.

Cette fois, pour éviter ce qu'il savait qui était sur le point d'arriver, c'est-à-dire, une avalanche de baisers après le final et aussi pour la voir terminer ainsi, il lui leva les bras écartés au dessus de la tête, presque en croix, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas le serrer dans ses bras. Il s'écarta d'elle ne laissant que leurs aines en contact. Elle sembla troublée mais le plaisir était extrême et l'aveuglait totalement. - "Oh oui ! Oh mon Dieu !" Elle jeta sa tête aux cheveux bleus en arrière. C'était une jouissance pour lui de voir son corps, ses seins, rebondir à chaque coup de rein et même s'ils étaient séparés par à peine une paume de main, il put jeter un coup d'oeil vers le bas et observer pendant un instant de cette perspective, faisant augmenter l'excitation.

Elle était déjà prête à exploser. - "Oui ! Oui ! Oh, mon Dieu ! Oui ! Ah ! Ah ! Aaaah ! Oui !" Pris par la fougue de l'instant, il en oublia cette fois de lui couvrir la bouche car lui aussi était en train de finir. Il voulut garder les yeux ouverts parce qu'il voulait la voir, l'observer se tordre du plaisir qu'il lui donnait mais c'était mission impossible et il dût réunir toutes ses forces pour ne pas rester tout le temps les yeux fermés pendant qu'il sentait cette tornade de plaisir le parcourir des pieds à la tête. Sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, il se retrouva entouré par ses bras car elle s'était dégagée de ses mains et avait enlacé son cou musclé, le collant contre elle entre de profondes respirations alors que se rencontraient les deux exhalaisons chaudes de leurs bouches. Tous deux avaient terminé à nouveau et avaient besoin de se remetttre. Quand il se reprit après quelques secondes ainsi, il la fit descendre d'un coup, sortant d'elle pour immédiatement la saisir avant qu'elle ne tombe à cause du peu de force qui lui restait dans les jambes après une aussi intense session. - "Tu es très faible." Il savait que ce n'était pas vrai si elle était capable de supporter avec autant de stoïcisme et de plaisir, presque sans aucun effort, son appétit sexuel.

- "Et toi...", lui répliqua-t-elle en souriant, "tu n'es pas capable de supporter plus d'un assault avec moi."

Après un sourire de côté, il s'écarta et se retourna pour chercher son pantalon de sport. - "Cette nuit, je te prouverai pour la énième fois que ce n'est pas vrai." Et sans même la regarder, il lui lança en travers du corps sa petite culotte. Il lui semblait incroyable de toujours tomber sur ce minuscule sous-vêtement féminin avant de trouver son pantalon, infiniment plus grand.

- "Dommage que ton pantalon n'ait pas de ki pour le sentir, le ramasser et t'enfuir d'ici en courant, pas vrai ?"

- "Comment ?" Ce ton de voix lui était très familier et il releva les yeux pour l'observer un instant. Son demi sourire caractéristique lui revint.

- "Je dois m'entraîner, enlève-le."

Elle fit non de la tête et lui sourit malicieusement.

- "Enlève-le." La voir là, uniquement vêtue du pantalon qu'il portait pour ses exercices, lui parut provoquant et à nouveau il se sentit excité.

Elle refusa encore et cette fois elle dût se retenir de rire en remarquant la façon qu'il avait de la regarder et qui voulait tout dire. Elle lui avait vu ce regard des milliers de fois.

- "Enlève-le." Il s'approchait d'elle lentement et elle ne pût s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Quand il la leva dans ses bras et la prit sur son épaule dans l'intention de la renverser sur la table de travail, son rire se transforma en fou rire sonore. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter et à sa grande surprise, lui aussi semblait enchanté pendant qu'il luttait contre elle pour la dépouiller de son pantalon. Elle était têtue et intense même dans une lutte qu'elle savait ne pas pouvoir gagner. Quand il réussit, après avoir reçu plus d'une griffure et coups de pied, et qu'il l'eut étalée sur le bureau complètement nue, il ne put que se laisser emporter à nouveau par le désir qu'elle lui provoquait.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

La maison des Brief était toujours pleine d'inventions modernes la plupart encore non commercialisée. Ils avaient toujours eu pour habitude de tester les inventions du père et de la fille à la maison, que ce soit à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur, et leurs intelligences étaient si vives qu'ils étaient constamment en train d'innover, aussi il n'était pas rare d'entendre une ou plusieurs explosions depuis la rue vu que leur laboratoire s'y trouvait. Les habitants de la Cité de l'Ouest le savaient bien et ils ne s'étonnaient pas le moins du monde quand de temps à autre, on entendait des bruits pour le moins étranges provenant de la maison qui perturbaient la tranquilité du voisinage.

Une des inventions qui leur avaient rapporté le plus de bénéfices étaient les robots ménagers, de petites machines blanches qui se dédiaient comme leur nom l'indique, à simplifier les tâches ménagères, rébarbatives pour beaucoup : ils lavaient, nettoyaient, rangeaient et cuisinaient selon les ordres qu'ils recevaient de l'ordinateur central de la maison.

Cet ordinateur, les Brief le possédaient dans la cuisine, sur le mur à gauche de l'entrée. Cette pièce était le lieu habituel où ils se réunissaient pour mener une vie tranquille, comme n'importe quelle autre famille, alors il était logique qu'ils aient mis là les commandes de l'ordinateur central.

On entre la commande de façon très simple : il suffit d'appuyer le bouton avec l'ordre et d'indiquer dans quel endroit de la maison se trouve l'objet. Immédiatement, l'ordinateur calcule combien de robots ménagers seront nécessaire pour mener à bien la tâche et ceux-ci sortent de leur habitacle et patinent jusqu'à leur destination. Grâce à des puces de reconnaissance, ils peuvent savoir qui se tient devant eux, une sorte de radar les informe de l'indentité du mandataire. A mesure que cette personne réalise des ordres, l'ordinateur central les classe et il arrive un moment où si Madame Brief demande de l'aide à la cuisine, ils savent qu'ils doivent sortir tout le nécessaire à pâtisserie, la grande passion de la maîtresse de maison.

Pourtant, il arrive parfois que malgré tous les efforts de l'ordinateur central pour comprendre la commande, celle-ci soit très difficile à réaliser et que les robots, déjà sortis de leur lieu de stockage, se mettent à tourner sur eux-mêmes sans savoir où aller. Généralement, c'est parce que l'ordre n'a pas été bien formulé ou qu'on touche les boutons au hasard. Comme dans le cas présent :

- "Végéta...", lui murmura Bulma à l'oreille. - "Les robots..."

- "Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?", lui demanda-t-il.

- "Oh oui, encore...", le supplia-t-elle dans un murmure. - "Non, attends, attends... les robots... ils deviennent fous..."

- "Qu'est-ce que tu crois... que j'en ai à faire... des robots, moi ?"

- "Descends-moi du mur... l'ordinateur... je suis en train de le... les robots... Oh ! Oui !"

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

**Note de l'auteur (Drama) : A suivre... (J'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça ;-P mais sérieusement, ils continueront à peu près pareil dans le prochain chapitre.)**

**Quel passage vous a le plus plû ?**

**Merci de me lire. x. Drama**

**.  
**

_**Désolés, mes fidèles lecteurs, je suis hyper en retard (pour changer). **_

_**Il est pas mignon ce chapitre ? **_

_**Merci, merci pour vos reviews, chacune m'a arraché une chtite larmichette.**_

_**Bébé a bientôt un an, se traîne sur les fesses et babille beaucoup. Taper avec une cuillère en bois, c'est trop rigolo... surtout sur la tête de Maman !**_

_**Dimitrova (traductrice)**_


	17. Chapter 16

"Sur le Toit"

.

**Avis important : Déconseillé aux moins de 16 ans**

.

.

CHAPITRE 16. _- Sept secondes _-

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

- "Allô ?"

- "... mais c'est que je ne comprends rien à ce qu'ils disent, chéri..."

- "Maman ?"

- "...oui, comme tu veux, _papa_, mais je te répète qu'ils ne vont pas m'écouter puisqu'eux non plus ne comprennent pas ce que je dis..."

- "Maman ?"

- "... oui, évidemment, après nous irons leur apprendre à jouer au golf avec les crosses de bois que..."

- "Maman !"

- "Ah, ma puce ! Bonjour !", réagit enfin sa mère. "Comme tu as décroché vite le téléphone !"

- "A qui parlais-tu ?", lui demanda la jeune femme en se calant dans la chaise de sa table de travail. - "Est-ce que papa est avec toi ?"

- "Oui, c'était lui, mais maintenant, il est dans la salle de bain et... Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis, chéri ? Ah, bien, ton père dit qu'il t'envoie plein de bisous."

Ses géniteurs étaient toujours aussi fous. Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'ils étaient partis et c'était peut-être la troisième ou la quatrième fois qu'ils appelaient. Ils disaient peu de choses sur le lieu où ils se trouvaient. Apparemment, le village dans lequel ils avaient échoué était tellement au sud que les habitants parlaient un dialecte terrien assez difficile à comprendre, même pour son père. Pourtant les gens y étaient extrêmement gentils et enchantés de les avoir là et le sentiment était réciproque. Les parents de la jeune femme se trouvaient très bien dans cet endroit si éloigné de tout qu'ils oublièrent en arrivant là leur première intention de parcourir le monde. D'après ce que lui avait raconté sa mère, son père était devenu en quelque sorte le vétérinaire officiel de la ville et enchantait les enfants avec ses inventions bruyantes et très amusantes qui animaient l'endroit. Et sa mère, pour couronner le tout, était abonnée à la préparation des repas pour l'union fraternelle qui réunissait tous les résidents chaque dimanche. Le reste de son temps, elle le dédiait à accompagner son mari à travers les champs et à donner des cours de cuisine à domicile.

- "Vous aussi, vous me manquez.", prononça la scientifique d'un ton triste.

- "Allons, petite, tu ne peux pas mentir à ta mère...", la corrigea la blonde, amusée.

- "Bien sûr que si, vous me manquez !", lui répondit Bulma en se redressant sur la chaise. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que sa mère ose lui sortir une phrase pareille même si elle devinait à quoi elle faisait allusion.

- "Si j'avais entre mes bras un homme comme celui que tu as là, je ne regretterais pas feu ta grand-mère !", s'exclama joyeusement sa mère sans pouvoir retenir un rire contagieux qui parvint, irritant, à sa fille à l'autre bout du fil téléphonique.

La jeune femme ne put que soupirer. Même à des milliers de kilomètres de distance sa mère n'avait pas changé d'un iota. - "Et comment allez-vous ?", s'enquit-elle.

- "Nous allons à merveille !", répondit avec son éternelle bonne humeur Madame Brief. - "Ton père va apprendre au maire et aux autres à jouer au golf et je serais présidente du jury pour un concours de pâtisserie qui aura lieu ce samedi chez le médecin. Tu te rends compte, ma chérie ? Présidente !"

- "J'en suis ravie pour toi." Et elle se rassit dans sa chaise plus tranquille, jouant avec le lobe de son oreille. - "Ça y est, vous savez où vous êtes ?"

- "Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?", répliqua sa mère. - "Raconte-moi ce qu'il y a de neuf avec Végéta. Bulma, sois une bonne fille."

- "Nous allons bien, maman, je suis en train d'apprendre à cuisiner, tu sais ? J'aimerais que tu sois là pour pouvoir me montrer."

- "Et le sexe ?"

- "Maman..."

L'absence de cri fut révélatrice pour Madame Brief. - "Mais ma fille !", s'exclama-t-elle, exprimant sa joie infinie. - "Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt !", l'interrogea-t-elle en se mettant debout et en lâchant le téléphone pour applaudir.

- "Maman ! Papa va t'entendre !"

- "Je vais avoir un petit-fils trop mignon !", disait sa mère en sautillant dans la chambre.

- "Maman !"

Elle entendit la protestation de l'autre côté du combiné et revint à elle-même. - "Dis-moi, petite, dis-moi... Il était temps !"

- "Arrête de crier sinon papa t'entendra !"

- "Mais ton père est aux toilettes, en plus, il a les mêmes espoirs que moi, il dit toujours qu'il rêve de voir un petit-fils aux cheveux clairs courir dans le laboratoire, apparemment il est convaincu que ce sera comme ça mais je préfèrerais une fille, tu sais que..."

En passant sa main derrière son oreille, elle palpa l'implant, se sentit triste et cessa d'écouter sa mère qui bavardait sans s'interrompre. _"Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?"_, se demanda Bulma. Elle avait toujours voulu un enfant et maintenant elle était en train de tromper Végéta. C'est vrai, il ne serait pas un père parfait mais le temps s'écoulait et elle ne pouvait plus attendre._ "Peut-être que je me suis juste mis cet implant pour me prouver que lui aussi tomberait à mes pieds."_, se demanda-t-elle. _"Ou peut-être pas."_ Elle ne s'arrêta pas sur le détail que dans l'éventualité où elle aurait un bébé, son père était convaincu que ce serait un garçon et qu'il n'aurait pas les cheveux noirs. Elle le comprit plus comme un désir de la part de son père que comme une conviction bien que son père ne dise jamais rien au hasard.

- "...Et c'est pour ça que je vais devoir raccrocher, hélas, comment vont les animaux ?"

- "Quoi ?" La scientifique sortit de ses divagations. - "Ils vont bien, en ce moment ils vont souvent se rafraîchir au lac car il commence à faire chaud."

- "Et Tama ?"

- "Il poursuit toujours Végéta, comme d'habitude."

- "Et Végéta ?"

- "Il s'entraîne."

- "Et comment disais-tu que le sexe était avec lui ?"

- "Maman..." Elle n'allait pas lui dire qu'il était une brute sans considération mais que malgré tout, elle s'éclatait beaucoup au lit avec le prince et que jamais il ne lui faisait de mal. Comme le lui avait dit Chichi, il contrôlait sa force y compris dans le domaine du sexe. Elle avait toujours eu confiance en sa mère et lui racontait tout même si elle était réticente au moment de commencer. La manie qu'avait Madame Brief d'être claire et directe sur tous les sujets qui lui passaient à l'esprit était un vrai casse-tête pour sa fille, même si cette dernière finissait par lui raconter les faits, convertissant ainsi sa mère en confidente. Chez eux, le sexe était considéré comme quelque chose de naturel, surtout par sa mère.

- "Tu me le raconteras au retour, chérie, je vous envoie à toi et à lui un énorme baiser."

- "Un autre pour toi, maman, je vous aime."

- "Et nous aussi, petite, tu le sais déjà."

Quand elle raccrocha, son mari sortit de sa salle de bain. - "Comment vont-ils tous ?", voulut-il savoir.

- "Chéri !" Sa mère bondit sur ses pieds comme mûe par un ressort et le serra dans ses bras. - "Apparemment, nous sommes tout près d'être grands-parents !"

Monsieur Brief rit devant l'évidence. - "Il était temps.", déclara-t-il en remontant ses lunettes.

- "C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à notre fille.", ajouta la blonde en rangeant la chambre.

- "Je désire que nous ayons enfin cet enfant aux cheveux lilas dans notre maison pour le voir courir partout dans les couloirs."

Car avec ce que lui avait raconté sa fille sur le garçon mystérieux qui avait vaincu Freezer, surtout ce que le garçon avait dit lui-même au sujet de sa venue du futur dans un engin qui d'après la jeune femme était très sophistiqué et complexe, les détails de ses vêtements entre autres, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait du fils de Bulma et Végéta. Le plus drôle, c'est que personne ne semblait s'en être rendu compte et il ne dirait rien puisque évidemment cela pourrait être préjudiciable connaissant sa fille et le jeune prince.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

- "Ne me mords pas le nez !", s'exclama-t-il en la repoussant, la faisant tomber sur le lit.

- "Tu n'as pas à te comporter ainsi, Végéta !", lui reprocha-t-elle à l'instant. Elle était en train de trop s'habituer à ce que le prince la repousse brusquement à tout moment et même si avec lui, elle avait de la douceur à revendre, elle continuait d'être Bulma Brief. Un instant, ils étaient bien et soudain sans aucune raison valable, le saïyen réagissait avec dédain. - "Ne fais pas comme si je t'avais fait mal !" Et elle ne l'avait pas fait. Tous deux le savaient, comme ils savaient quelle était la raison pour laquelle le prince avait agi ainsi. Elle l'observa pendant qu'il se rhabillait, ce qui lui donnait plus de mal que prévu car il ne trouvait jamais son pantalon aussi vite qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Végéta murmura quelque chose tandis qu'il mettait ses chaussures assis sur une chaise.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?", lui demanda-t-elle, se déplaçant sur le lit vers le bord le plus proche de lui.

- "Je n'ai rien dit.", murmura-t-il à contrecœur en enfilant l'autre chaussure.

- "Tu as dit quelque chose en saïyen ?"

- "Non.", répondit-il sèchement. Il l'avait fait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il l'avait fait, il avait juré dans sa langue natale.

- "Tu as dit _'jashir exim suall'_ ?"

Alors, là, il la regarda. Il resta stupéfait en entendant ces mots avec un accent presque parfait. Elle avait parlé en langue saïyenne ? Cette femme avait prononcé parfaitement sa langue, reproduit avec exactitude chacun de ses difficiles sons et avec naturel, comme si cette langue était la sienne ? - "Comment... ?" Il l'observa abasourdi.

Voir Végéta complètement déconcerté n'était pas quelque chose dont elle pouvait profiter tous les jours. Elle lui sourit avec orgueil. - "Tu parles en dormant."

Il resta sans voix assis sur sa chaise avec un regard qui demandait une explication.

- "Quand tu dors, tu parles dans tes cauchemars et tu le fais parfois en langage terrien mais parfois dans une autre langue qui, je suppose, doit être du saïyen.", lui expliqua Bulma en s'asseyant tranquillement sur ses talons.

- "Mais tu..." Visiblement, il voulait savoir comment il était possible qu'elle connaisse sa langue avec autant de naturel.

- "Le détecteur.", l'interrompit-elle.

Le saïyen était une langue difficile comparée à celle utilisée par les humains. Aussi ancienne que l'Univers, le prince pouvait affirmer haut et fort avec orgueil qu'il n'existait en elle aucune influence d'autres langues et qu'elle maintenait sa pureté aussi intacte que lui, son sang saïyen. Par contre, il existait des différences à l'intérieure de Vegetaseï sur la façon de la prononcer qui révélaient le _statut_ de celui qui parlait. Juste par la façon de l'utiliser, on pouvait savoir si on avait devant soi un _première_ ou un _troisième classe_.

Et cette femme l'avait utilisée comme si elle était la reine elle-même.

Quand il avait été envoyé sous la tutelle de Freezer, ce dernier avait interdit aux saiyens sous ses ordres d'utiliser leur langue maternelle mais leur nombre augmentant, son désir devint impossible et des échos _des singes_ se firent entendre aux quatre coins de son empire. Devant le lézard, Végéta ne la parlait jamais et c'était seulement avec ses subalternes directs, Radditz et Nappa, qu'il pouvait se permettre le luxe de dialoguer dans sa langue et il le faisait exclusivement quand ils étaient loin du palais. Il se souvenait encore avec stupeur des colères de l'empereur qui le faisait venir en sa présence juste pour lui reprocher que dans ses territoires beaucoup de saïyens parlaient encore leur langue natale. Et la raison pour laquelle il le savait, aux yeux du prince, n'était pas seulement parce que ses sbires le lui avaient répétés mais parce qu'il était plus que sûr qu'à cause de sa méfiance et sa peur des saïyens, il avait truffé le palais de micros.

Une méfiance envers tout et tous était une des choses qu'il avait pu apprendre de ce répugnant reptile, presque aussi intense que la haine qu'il lui insufflait en le rendant coupable lui-même du fait qu'un quelconque soldat ait pu entendre parler la langue natale de Végéta sur ses terres. Lui et lui seul, en tant que représentant de tous ses congénères, en subissait les conséquences sous forme de brutales corrections et il se jura qu'il ne la prononcerait jamais à moins d'être loin, très loin et avec des personnes dont le sens du devoir et de la loyauté envers la couronne de Vegetaseï faisaient qu'ils ne le trahiraient jamais, surtout qu'eux aussi seraient exterminés par l'empereur s'il apprenait qu'ils utilisaient cette langue.

Ensuite, l'histoire s'était encore plus compliquée et l'anéantissement de sa planète par le lézard entraîna la langue saïyenne dans l'oubli et il ne l'entendit plus que de ses deux vassaux et dans ses pensées.

Le _détecteur_ servait à comprendre instantanément la langue de quiconque se trouvait devant le détenteur de cet appareil multifonctions et permettait de l'assimiler comme la sienne. De plus, il ne savait encore très bien pourquoi même s'il se doutait que les différents dieux y étaient pour quelque chose mais il existait une langue universelle qui possédait autant de mode d'écritures qu'il y avait de planètes et que tous les habitants du cosmos maîtrisaient. Cette langue se modifiait juste en dialecte selon les lieux et certains mots paraissaient bizarres à tout étranger. C'était aussi le cas sur Terre. Et maintenant, cette incroyable femelle humaine avait utilisé le détecteur pour apprendre quelques mots de sa langue. Pourquoi ? Et de qui ?

- "D'où as-tu sorti un détecteur, toi ?", voulut-il savoir un peu gêné par l'allusion à ses cauchemars qui sous-entendaient qu'il recommençait, bien qu'inconsciemment, à s'ouvrir à elle. Cette femme était un génie, bien qu'uniquement à l'échelle de la terre, alors il ne lui en demanderait pas plus sur comment elle avait pu déchiffrer si facilement sa langue. Cela n'aurait fait que renforcer sa vanité d'être aussi intelligente.

- "Du type qui était venu tuer Goku, celui qui avait les cheveux longs.", lui répondit-elle en s'allongeant tranquillement sur le lit, les yeux levés au plafond.

Il regarda sur le côté, pensif. Sans aucun doute, elle était en train de parler de Raditz. Une idée fugace lui traversa l'esprit. - "Où est-il ?", lui demanda-t-il en se mettant debout.

Elle se releva sur le lit. - "Tu veux le voir ?"

- "Pourquoi te demanderais-je sa localisation sinon ?"

Bulma le regarda un instant et posa les pieds au sol pour enfiler sa nuisette et ses pantoufles. - "Pourquoi parles-tu comme ça ?", demanda-t-elle avec curiosité tout en s'habillant.

- "Tu dis des mots rares comme localisation, quartiers..." Elle soupira et leva la vue pour le regarder. Végéta était déjà à côté d'elle en train de l'attendre. - "Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange, ce qui me dérange c'est d'autres choses chez toi et ça, ce n'est pas vraiment désagréable par rapport à d'autres côtés beaucoup plus désagré... Aaah !", s'exclama-t-elle en sentant qu'elle avait perdu le sol des yeux.

- "Tu en mets un temps.", lui dit le prince alors qu'il l'avait déjà chargée sur son épaule et qu'il sortait par le balcon, s'élevant en direction du laboratoire.

- "Ça, c'est une des choses chez toi qui me dérangent plus que tout ! Espèce de brute !", lui cria-t-elle quand il prit son envol avec elle sur le dos. Instantanément, elle changea d'avis - "Oh ! Pourquoi nous ne faisons pas ça plus souvent, hein ?" Et elle rit en ouvrant les bras comme des ailes. Moins de trois secondes plus tard, il la laissa glisser en la tenant par la taille pour la poser debout sur le sol froid de la cours devant la porte de son lieu de travail.

- "C'est la dernière fois que je joue les garçons porteurs alors la prochaine fois ou tu te dépêches ou je te traînerai par..."

- "Garçons porteurs ?", l'interrompit la jeune femme. Elle eut l'impression d'avoir entendu cette expression avant mais ne s'en souvint pas en cet instant. En plus, elle était occupée à souffler ses cheveux de devant son visage.

Il les lui écarta d'une main, gardant l'autre sur la hanche de la scientifique. Ces gestes infimes et très espacés dans le temps étaient les détails qui faisaient croire à Bulma que parfois il exagérait sa rudesse avec elle pour l'éloigner, que tout n'était pas si brutal et animal chez cet homme, que quand il la regardait dans les yeux, elle voyait quelque chose d'équivalent à ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle ne put pas s'empêcher de plonger intensément ses pupilles dans les siennes et de vouloir l'embrasser.

Le saïyen devina son intention et la retourna pour la faire pénétrer dans le laboratoire par une légère bourrade. - "Tu es pénible.", lui dit-il en entrant lui aussi après elle.

- "Et toi, une brute !", lui reprocha-t-elle d'un air hautain en arrangeant ses cheveux bleus. Elle s'arrêta au milieu de l'immense pièce et regarda sur le côté. - "C'est par ici." Avec toujours la même humeur, elle lui montra du doigt là où se trouvait le détecteur et il la suivit comme si de rien n'était. Elle ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit l'appareil multifonctions. - "Tiens." Elle souleva l'objet derrière le prince afin qu'il le prenne.

Végéta prit le détecteur de Raditz avec lenteur comme s'il s'était agi d'un objet étrange qu'il n'avait jamais vu. C'était pourtant loin d'être le cas. Il l'observa et l'examina et mille souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Ses années de guerrier, de mercenaire cruel et implacable, des batailles sanglantes, ses efforts vains contre un rival qui avait toujours été indigne de s'affronter au Prince des Saïyens. Tout cela était loin derrière lui et il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non. Sa vie d'envahisseur impitoyable lui avait donné beaucoup de bons moments. La lutte était essentielle pour un saïyen et voir se soumettre à ses pieds tous ces êtres faibles et pathétiques était une sensation très gratifiante et réconfortante. Mais il ne la connaissait plus. - "Malédiction...", murmura-t-il tout bas avec dédain.

- "C'est ce que tu as dit en saïyen.", lui dit Bulma, qui était restée à l'observer pendant ces longues secondes de confusion pour le prince.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et la lassitude envahit son visage. La raison pour laquelle il voulait le détecteur était pour que la jeune femme le mette et mesure à quel point sa puissance de combat avait augmenté pendant son séjour sur La Terre mais maintenant le souvenir de grandioses victoires passées le décourageait et l'ennuyait.

- " '_Jashir exim suall_', c'est une sorte de juron et même si je n'ai pas la traduction littérale c'est à peu près comme '_Malédiction !__'_, non ?", demanda Bulma en s'appuyant sur le bord de la table et en croisant les jambes. Elle le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que quand cette moue apparaissait sur le visage du saïyen, elle ne devait pas y prêter la moindre attention.

Végéta l'observa un instant avant de lâcher avec ennui le détecteur à côté du corps de la jeune femme, laissant le choc métallique comme seule réponse.

La scientifique se tourna immédiatement pour lui montrer quelque chose qui pouvait l'intéresser. - "Regarde ça.", dit-elle en sortant d'un tiroir un objet plat.

- "Ça ne m'intéresse pas." Le prince se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie. Il entendit un sifflement et soudain sa vue se troubla mais il retrouva son calme, la chair de poule le parcourant.

Il resta pétrifié et se retourna pour la regarder.

- "Ça alors !", s'exclama la jeune femme en souriant et en tenant l'invention étrange sur la paume de sa main. Elle avait remarqué que le dos du saïyen s'était tendu quand elle avait juste appuyé le bouton d'activation pendant un millième de seconde. - "- Apparemment ça marche.", poursuivit-elle en l'approchant de son visage et en l'étudiant avec intensité. - "Qu'est-ce que tu as senti ?", lui demanda-t-elle sans le regarder.

- "Qu'est-ce que c'était ?", demanda Végéta en s'approchant d'elle. Il aurait pu jurer qu'il avait senti pendant un instant la même sensation qu'avant de se transformer en ôzaru, avant de perdre conscience parce que son côté singe prenait la contrôle. _"Non"_, voulut-il se convaincre lui-même, _"ce n'est pas possible."_

La jeune femme contemplait toujours sa création. - "C'était..." Elle leva les yeux sur lui qui était déjà devant elle en train d'étudier avec le même intérêt l'appareil plat qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. - "Qu'est-ce que tu as senti ?", voulut-elle savoir de nouveau.

Il s'écarta d'elle et leva le poing. - "Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, Bulma ?", répéta-t-il sans pouvoir assimiler l'idée que la scientifique puisse concevoir un artefact capable de le transformer en ôzaru alors qu'il ne possédait plus de queue, l'attribut fondamental pour que l'âme animale de tout saïyen reprenne ses droits. Sans parler du prérequis de l'existence d'un satellite pour que ce processus naturel prenne place chez tout congénère. Et sur cette planète, il n'y avait aucun satellite, alors, que s'était-il passé ?

- "Ne me crie pas dessus !", lui reprocha-t-elle en haussant la voix.

Le prince poussa un soupir las. Il s'était disputé avec elle à l'étage et maintenant ils avaient entamé un autre duel verbal qui n'aboutirait à rien si ce n'est au sexe car Bulma s'approchait trop de lui. Et après les souvenirs que le détecteur avait ravivés, il n'était pas d'humeur à se laisser approcher par la jeune femme. La réalité d'une mémoire perdue à cause de ses nouvelles aspirations et qu'il ne savait pas adapter à sa nouvelle condition, cataloguer son passé en comparaison avec son présent comme quelque chose de positif car il était près de son but ultime, avait ramené à la surface des sentiments profonds qu'il conservait, de vieux désirs que ces victoires s'achèvent car elles ne lui apportaient rien de neuf mais qui lui rappelaient qu'avant, il était le meilleur. Le Prince des Saïyens était le meilleur malgré l'existence de types aussi saugrenus que puissants comme ceux des Forces Spéciales Ginyu, qui, s'ils n'avaient pas formé un groupe et n'avaient pas possédés des pouvoirs dépassant la force n'auraient jamais pu le vaincre.

La lassitude lui fit repousser la possibilité qu'elle ait pu créer un appareil pour le transformer en ôzaru. _"Impossible."_, se dit-il, ignorant que pour elle, rien n'était impossible. Il ne voulut rien savoir de plus et se tourna pour sortir de là une bonne fois pour toutes.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

Il regarda la pendule. Une heure moins le quart. S'il suivait sa routine quotidienne, il devrait maintenant méditer et il pensa que ce serait une bonne idée de le faire dans le lac. La chaleur, ces derniers temps, était en train de devenir insupportable et cette maudite planète semblait se réchauffer de jours en jours, comme un volcan. Et si cela continuait comme cela, le volcan finirait par exploser. Comme ce monde maudit s'évertuait à le défier, il savait grâce au temps qu'il avait déjà passé là qu'il finirait par faire froid avant d'à nouveau faire chaud. Malgré la logique naturelle de la chose, c'est à dire que tout avait une fin, sur Végétasei la température était constante, elle augmentait seulement quand une pluie marron et épaisse voilait le firmament et couvrait de boue tout ce qui se trouvait en dessous.

Il prit sa serviette pour essuyer la sueur qui coulait à flot sur son corps. Il était content car il avançait. Lentement, mais il avançait. Il avait réglé la pression à quatre cents et il ne l'avait jamais baissée depuis des semaines. Il se tourna pour se diriger vers la porte de la chambre de gravité mais il s'arrêta pendant une seconde et fronça encore plus les sourcils en remarquant la présence de la jeune femme qui s'approchait du vaisseau. Il ouvrit la porte et elle était déjà en train de monter la rampe.

En voyant la confusion sur son visage, elle mit sous son nez ce qu'elle portait sur un plateau : - "J'ai décidé de commencer par quelque chose de basique.", lui dit-elle avec un sourire. - "Je refuse de te laisser continuer à dire que je suis la pire cuisinière de l'Univers."

- "Et moi, je refuse de boire quoi que ce soit que tu aies élaboré.", lui répondit-il en croisant les bras.

Elle assombrit son regard en plissant les yeux. Elle était venue dans l'intention de lui faire goûter son thé glacé et elle y parviendrait. Elle pénétra dans le vaisseau pour y poser le plateau et pour ce faire, le poussa avec son corps. Il se laissa faire.

Elle posa le plateau en équilibre instable sur les commandes, entre les boutons et les indicateurs, sur l'unique recoin plat qui existait sur le plan incliné. Végéta la suivit du regard restant sur un côté de la porte.

- "Regarde." Et elle leva un verre plein de glaçons pour qu'il voie qu'elle serait la première à le goûter. Trop de sucre. _"C'est pas vrai !"_, s'exclama Bulma intérieurement en essayant de feindre. _"Mais même un maudit thé glacé, je ne suis pas fichue de le réussir ?"_ - "Délicieux.", conclut-elle en se pourléchant les lèvres.

Le prince continuait de la regarder avec intérêt et profita de l'instant pendant lequel elle se tourna pour prendre un autre verre pour vérifier la pendule. Il restait un peu plus de dix minutes avant l'heure de son déjeûner.

- "Goute-le, Végéta.", lui suggéra-t-elle en s'approchant de lui et en lui apportant le verre.

Il avait chaud. Très chaud. Et même si cette chose était exécrable, il y avait des glaçons à l'intérieur. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce et la laissa parcourir tout l'espace qui les séparait.

- "Tu ferais mieux d'accepter.", répéta Bulma déjà face à lui. - "Il fait très chaud là-dedans, tu ne trouves pas ?"

Il continuait à la regarder, les bras croisés, et ne répondit pas.

Elle décida de le boire elle-même et de lui faire au passage une de ses blagues qui le déconcertaient tant. Elle prit une gorgée du verre et lui lança : - "Tu vois ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur de te faire empoisonner."

Elle comprit au souffle court qui lui échappa et au soulèvement presque imperceptible d'une des commissures de ses lèvres que lui aussi avait trouvé cela drôle, non pas la plaisanterie en elle-même, mais son impertinence. Et il le lui fit savoir :

- "Effrontée.", murmura-t-il de sa voix profonde en lui enlevant le verre des mains. Il commença à boire et elle se tourna vers le panneau de contrôle. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à la pendule. Une heure moins dix.

- "C'est bon ?", lui demanda-t-elle de dos tout en marchant.

Trop sucré mais buvable. - "Répugnant.", répondit-il en le terminant jusqu'à la dernière goutte et en marchant vers elle.

La jeune femme se retourna alors qu'il était à quelques mètres. Végéta s'arrêta net en voyant le calme avec lequel la scientifique portait le plateau, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle s'en allait. Bulma lui sourit et le dépassa pour se diriger vers la porte.

_"Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?"_, se demanda le prince en fronçant davantage les sourcils. Il restait dix minutes avant son déjeuner et elle ne l'interrompait quasiment jamais pour rien. Alors elle n'était venue que pour lui offrir quelque chose à boire ? Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand il sentit une tape sur ses fesses. Il fit volte-face sans se départir de sa moue de stupeur et d'incrédulité. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle fasse ce genre de choses ? Et pourquoi lui, un guerrier aguerri par tant de batailles, se faisait-il prendre au dépourvu, la garde baissée, par cette femme ?

Bulma se retint d'éclater de rire car elle s'imaginait bien le visage étonné et gêné de Végéta. - "Je t'attends pour manger, d'accord ?" Et elle lui fit un clin d'œil en tournant la tête en arrière vers lui. Elle arborait un large sourire alors qu'elle descendait déjà la rampe. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'éloignait de lui sans tenter quoi que ce soit mais elle voulait faire passer le message qu'elle n'allait pas toujours faire ce qu'il voulait. Même si ce qu'il voulait à ce moment était précisément ce qu'elle voulait aussi. Elle n'avait pas émis un refus catégorique car sinon le prince se serait senti rejeté. Et le Prince des Saïyens ne permettrait jamais que quiconque le rejette.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

- "Je dois aller m'entraîner."

- "Tu ne veux pas que je continue à t'enseigner les bonnes manières ?", lui demanda-t-elle d'un air coquin en tenant la fourchette avec le morceau de viande. Après avoir joué avec lui dans la cuisine et l'avoir convaincu de la laisser lui donner à manger la viande morceau après morceau au lieu de la dévorer en une seule fois, elle avait terminé assise sur le prince, avec l'assiette dans sa main gauche et l'ustensile dans la droite.

- "Ça suffit comme ça, Bulma, il faut que j'aille m'entraîner." Et il lui prit l'assiette et l'ustensile. La sentir à nouveau sur lui malgré leurs vêtements lui donnait envie de la posséder sur la table de la cuisine et il avait déjà perdu trop de temps avec le repas, du temps qu'il devrait rajouter à l'entraînement de ce soir. Quand il posa l'assiette et le couvert sur la table, elle enlaça son cou en se collant contre lui. - "Je refuse de te lâcher.", lui dit-elle avec conviction.

- "Tu vas me lâcher." Et il se leva, pensant que comme cela Bulma le lâcherait étant donné son manque de force mais même si pendant un court instant cela se confirma, elle bondit et crocheta ses jambes autour de sa taille.

- "Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi si facilement, prince.", lui dit-elle avec orgueil en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il eut un petit sourire de côté. - "Dans cette position, on croirait un de ses ours des bois que vous avez par ici." Et il hocha la tête en direction du jardin.

- "Ça m'est égal que tu m'insultes mais je refuse de te lâcher." Et elle serra son étau avec ses jambes et ses bras.

Végéta soupira et mit les mains sur ses hanches. - "Tu extrêmement pénible et je dois aller m'entraîner."

- "Et toi, tu es un égocentrique avec une coupe de cheveux bizarre et je refuse de te lâcher.", répondit-elle d'un ton insouciant, voulant voir ce qu'il ferait pour qu'elle le laisse. Elle sentit la poitrine de Végéta trembler à cause du rire profond qu'il dissimulait à l'intérieur. Elle ne remarqua pas le sourire de triomphe particulier qu'il arborait tandis qu'il marchait avec elle comme fardeau, qui l'enserrait avec ses jambes et ses bras, rajustant sa prise encore et encore car en marchant ses pas la faisaient glisser. Ils se mirent à traverser le jardin en silence. Elle crut qu'il allait l'emmener pour faire des assouplissements ou quelque chose de semblable et s'étonna en voyant qu'il changeait de direction. - "Tu ne vas pas à la pelouse ?" Elle commençait à avoir peur de ce qui l'attendait.

Il ne répondit pas. Il continuait à marcher et dans la direction qu'il prenait il restait deux options : la chambre de gravité ou la piscine. - "On va vers la piscine ?"

Végéta ne desserrait toujours pas les lèvres. Quand sa trajectoire se mit à tourner pour aller directement vers le vaisseau, toutes les craintes de Bulma se confirmèrent. Elle écarta la tête pour le regarder en face et elle ne fut pas étonnée d'y voir son demi-sourire. - "Je ne te lâcherai pas.", lui répéta-t-elle plus pour se convaincre elle-même que pour le convaincre lui. Évidemment, à un moment de ce jeu, il parviendrait à ce que la jeune femme le libère mais c'était amusant et vraiment, elle ne voulait pas le lâcher.

Ils entrèrent dans le vaisseau et il semblait sûr de ce qu'il allait faire. Il se positionna devant le panneau des commandes. Il la regarda dans les yeux avec inexpressivité tandis qu'elle l'observait avec espérance. De là, il ferma la porte sans écarter ses yeux du visage de la jeune femme qui voyait venir ce qu'elle craignait : - "Tu n'oserais pas faire ça.", lui murmura-t-elle avant de voir s'accentuer son expression moqueuse et hautaine tandis qu'il appuyait le bouton qui enclenchait la gravité et qu'il observait à quel point elle étudiait ses faits et gestes. - "Tu n'oserais quand même pas !", lui cria-t-elle, surprise, en plongeant à nouveau son visage dans son cou. De là, elle vit un '_1' _briller sur l'écran ce qui lui fit comprendre que la gravité était normale. Elle se serra contre lui avec encore plus de force en voyant qu'il approchait son index du bouton. - "Non, non, non, non, non, non." Elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'elle ressentirait quand cela s'intensifierait.

- "Tu vas me lâcher ?", lui demanda le prince, espérant maintenant qu'elle lui réponde par la négative et c'est ce qui se passa :

- "Non."

C'était définitivement la femme la plus têtue qu'il ait jamais connue. Il appuya la touche '_plus'_ juste un instant et le chiffre sur l'écran passa à deux. Quand il la sentit commencer à glisser, il ne put se retenir d'exprimer sur son visage que cela lui était agréable.

- "Non, non, non, non, allons, non.", se lamentait-elle en sentant son corps incroyablement lourd. Elle fit un effort pour resserrer sa prise mais quand elle lâcha un peu pour mieux se rendre compte, elle tomba la tête la première contre le sol.

- "Aïe !", dit-elle en se plaignant du choc et en essayant de se relever mais son corps pesait maintenant le double. Elle leva la vue vers lui, qui avait croisé les bras et l'observait de là, jouissant de sa victoire comme le prouvait son sourire en coin. - "Tu es un tordu.", réussit-elle à lui lancer de la position dans laquelle elle était tombée : les bras en croix et les jambes écartées.

- "Maintenant, va-t-en.", l'entendit-elle prononcer sans changer d'expression. Elle releva à nouveau la tête espérant qu'il baisserait la gravité à un. Mais non. Il continuait à la regarder avec amusement, attendant qu'elle sorte d'une manière ou d'une autre de la chambre de gravité.

- "Mais tu ne vas pas baisser la pression ?"

- "Non.", répondit-il amusé.

- "Très drôle, Végéta, tu as déjà réussi à te libérer de moi _pour l'instant_..." Elle insista sur le côté temporaire de sa libération et elle continua après une brève pause. "... Alors baisse la gravité."

- "Non.", répondit-il de nouveau.

- "Comment ça, non ?" Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. - "Mais tu veux que je sorte toute seule avec plus de cent kilos sur le dos ?"

- "Cent dix.", corrigea-t-il, tout cela le divertissait beaucoup trop. En la voyant à ses pieds à peine capable de se mouvoir, il avait du mal à se retenir de rire. - "Et c'est toi qui t'es mise là-dedans, alors oui, tu devras sortir seule."

En entendant qu'il allait poursuivre la plaisanterie, elle tourna son corps au prix d'un grand effort et elle se mit à quatre pattes avant d'essayer de se relever. En vain. Elle traîna son corps lourd sur ses genoux et les paumes de ses mains. - "Tu es un sadique, tu sais ?" Elle tourna la tête pour le voir là, hautain et exultant.

- "C'est possible.", répondit-il avec indifférence. - Moi, d'ici, j'ai une vue parfaite.", ajouta-t-il avec sérieux tout en penchant la tête sur un côté pour lui faire comprendre qu'il appréciait la vue.

- "Imbécile.", dit-elle en continuant sa terrible retraite à quatre pattes vers la porte. - "Tu me le payeras ! Ne crois pas qu'on en restera là, mon prince." Et soudain elle sentit que la pression diminuait et que le poids de son corps retournait à la normale. - "Ça alors, on dirait qu'enfin tu as renoncé à ton jeu sadique." Elle se releva en souriant, se sentant plus légère que jamais, elle se tourna et le vit de dos. Elle l'avait observé tant de fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait que juste par la tension qu'exprimaient les muscles de son dos et de son cou, elle sut que quelque chose allait mal et elle comprit immédiatement ce que c'était : - "Végéta ?", lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

- "Va-t-en.", lui ordonna-t-il sans la regarder.

- "Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" Elle refusait de lui obéir. Quelque chose s'était passé dans l'esprit du guerrier dans le bref intervalle de temps pendant lequel elle avait proféré des menaces depuis le sol et elle craignait ce dont il pouvait s'agir.

- "Va-t-en !" Il haussa la voix et continuait à lui dissimuler son visage.

- "C'était juste un jeu, Végéta, rien de plus." Elle voulait lui faire voir qu'elle savait pourquoi il avait brusquement changé le cours de cette plaisanterie entre eux deux. - "Ne t'en veux pas pour ça."

Pour la seconde fois, il soupira et avant qu'il ait le temps de lui crier après, il sentit qu'elle se tournait et sortait par la porte. _"Maudite femme !"_, se dit-il avec irritation tout en appuyant les paumes de ses mains sur le panneau central. Pour la énième fois, il s'était encore laissé envoûter par elle. Même si elle avait rampé à quatre pattes à travers le vaisseau, c'était lui le vaincu.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

Il fallait qu'elle lui en parle et elle ne trouvait pas les mots parfaits pour le dire. C'était un inconvénient auquel elle n'avait pas pensé avant à cause de son impétuosité dans toutes ses décisions et l'implant commençait à en être le parfait exemple. Elle avait ses règles et maintenant il fallait qu'elle trouve une excuse pour ne pas le voir pendant trois jours. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir au cours des deux occasions précédentes, cela ne l'étonnait pas qu'elle doive partir en déplacement professionnel alors elle décida avec nervosité que ce serait à nouveau l'excuse idéale.

- "Je vais devoir partir trois jours à la Cité de l'Est pour une réunion avec de possibles associés.", lui dit-elle finalement alors qu'elle se levait pour se resservir en jus de fruit.

Végéta répondit par le silence et Bulma poursuivit son mensonge - "Je m'en vais ce soir alors tu n'auras qu'à programmer les robots ménagers pour qu'ils te fassent la cuisine."

Il venait juste de finir son repas à cet instant et il se leva de son siège pour retourner à sa chambre de gravité non sans lui lancer auparavant : - "Comme les deux fois précédentes où tu as eu ton cycle menstruel."

Bulma le regarda quitter la cuisine bouche bée sous le choc. Elle regarda les assiettes en se demandant comment le prince pouvait savoir ça et elle se leva d'un bond. Elle se précipita à sa poursuite, en quête d'une réponse. - "Comment peux-tu savoir ça ?"

Végéta, par contre, se demandait comment Bulma pouvait essayer de lui mentir avec autant d'aplomb. Il n'avait pas pu voir l'expression de surprise de la jeune femme mais ce n'était pas seulement sa remarque qui l'avait étonnée mais aussi son attitude passive à ce sujet.

Evidemment, cela l'ennuyait de savoir qu'elle n'était pas enceinte mais il considérait que c'était naturel qu'une humaine mette du temps à être fécondée par un saïyen. La raison pour laquelle il s'en était rendu compte n'était pas très compliquée : c'était la troisième fois qu'elle lui servait cette excuse et elle ne l'utilisait qu'à une période précise. De plus, son odorat recommençait à lui être utile sur cette planète car si un saïyen pouvait sentir les changements produits par le système nerveux d'une personne en proie à la peur, les hormones des femmes n'étaient pas un mystère.

Il décida de ne pas lui répondre et continua son chemin vers la chambre de gravité les yeux fixés sur le gazon tandis qu'il avançait à grandes enjambées. Il s'arrêta brusquement et Bulma, qui attendait une explication, en fit autant.

- "Quoi ?", lui demanda-t-elle. - "Tu ne vas pas me dire comment un extraterrestre sait ces choses-là ?"

Et alors le prince fit quelque chose d'étrange aux yeux de la scientifique : il contourna le morceau de gazon qu'il avait juste devant lui pour continuer son chemin. Du peu que la jeune femme put entrevoir, il arborait sur le visage sa typique expression dédaigneuse quand soudain, il se figea et se précipita vers le vaisseau pour s'y enfermer.

- "Mais qu'est-ce que... ?" Bulma s'inclina pour voir ce qui avait fait se comporter ainsi Végéta. Selon sa logique, si quelque chose gênait le saïyen, il le pulvériserait. Qu'avait-il bien pu voir sur le gazon qui puisse lui causer autant de répugnance et même un peu d'effroi ? Elle chercha entre les pousses vertes et n'y trouva qu'un minuscule ver qui se frayait un passage entre les feuilles fines. - "Un ver ?", murmura-t-elle en relevant la vue vers la chambre de gravité. Elle se mit à rire tout en retournant vers la cuisine.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte en la voyant devant les fourneaux. Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait en s'approchant de la cuisine, ce qu'elle était en train de remuer dans la casserole sentait bon.

La scientifique le vit et devina ce qu'il pensait : - "Pas de panique, c'est une sauce faite par les robots, je ne fais que la remuer."

Il passa derrière elle en l'étudiant avec le sourcil froncé tout en prenant dans le réfrigérateur une cannette , il s'assit à sa place pour déjeuner. Bulma se retournait de temps en temps pour le regarder.

- "Arrête de faire ça.", lui demanda Végéta en prenant une tranche de pain dans la panière.

- "De faire quoi ?", lui demanda la jeune femme en le regardant à nouveau. - "De remuer une sauce déjà cuisinée ? C'est la sauce tomate que tu..."

- "De me regarder.", précisa-t-il.

Bulma campa sur sa hanche la main qui n'était pas occupée à remuer la mixture. - "Je ne te regardais pas." Elle voulut nier, un peu gênée par la façon dont le saïyen s'était exprimé. Elle n'était pas en train de le regarder, elle vérifiait juste s'il commençait à manger. Et rien de plus.

- "Tu es toujours en train de me regarder." Le prince se servit de l'eau et continua son explication. - "Tu me regardes constamment, quand je m'entraîne, quand je me douche, quand tu crois que je suis en train de dormir..." Il leva les yeux pour la voir irritée. - "Tu me regardes toujours, comme maintenant."

La jeune femme put entrevoir une moue moqueuse sur ses lèvres et cela la mit hors d'elle. - "Vantard ! Je ne fais pas ça !" Si, elle le faisait mais il n'avait pas le monopole de l'analyse dans cette maison alors elle changea immédiatement de tactique. - "Et même si c'était vrai..." Elle fit deux pas vers lui, brandissant la spatule sous son nez. - "tu es bien placé pour le savoir car toi aussi tu me regardes, non ?"

Il se sentit pris à son propre piège et après y avoir réfléchi un instant tandis qu'il effaçait de son visage son expression moqueuse, il put juste dire : - "Non." Et il continua à engloutir son déjeuner. Était-ce vrai ? Lui aussi il la regardait ? Ce n'était pas vrai car sinon, il l'aurait remarqué. _"Ou_ _non ?"_, se demanda-t-il, consterné.

La scientifique sourit et insista : - "Bien sûr que tu le fais, toi aussi tu me regardes mais moi, par contre, ça ne me gêne pas que..." Elle le vit se lever et marcher d'un pas décidé vers le jardin. - "Où vas-tu ?"

- "M'entraîner.", lui répondit-il. "A force de me regarder, tu as fait brûler la sauce."

Bulma se retourna et vit de la fumée sortir de la casserole. - "Mince !"

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

Assise sur les toilettes, elle pensait au retard qu'elle avait accumulé dans le domaine des progrès de l'entreprise. Si elle voulait que celle-ci rapporte encore plus, il faudrait qu'elle y mette tout son courage pour y arriver surtout qu'il faudrait traiter avec de grands magnats industriels ce qui pour elle était d'un profond ennui.

- "Bulma !", entendit-elle de dehors.

C'était lui, qui l'arrachait de ses pensées avec un ton qu'elle connaissait bien. Son entraînement avait été arrêté par une quelconque raison et il lui en reportait la faute dans le sens le moins intime possible.

- "Quoi ?", cria-t-elle.

- "J'ai besoin de ta présence immédiatement dans la chambre de gra..."

Elle leva leva les yeux vers lui, qui était resté sans voix en la voyant assise.

- "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !", s'exclama-t-il en détournant le regard et en sortant comme une flèche de la salle de bain.

- "Mais à ton avis, qu'est-ce que je fais ?", lui répliqua-t-elle. - "Je fais pipi !", lui hurla-t-elle, s'expliquant même si elle savait que sa position ne laissait de place à aucun doute.

- "Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?", entendit-elle à travers la porte. Le soupir qui suivit cette question aussi était prévisible.

Elle articula quand même. - "Et toi, pourquoi tu ne frappes pas à la porte ! Les portes servent à ça !", lui lança-t-elle tout en se séchant les mains. Après s'être lavée les mains, elle retourna à la chambre et s'arrêta pour l'observer. Il semblait honteux et éviter de la regarder. Devant ça, elle ne put que sourire :

- "Je ne sais pas comment tu peux passer avec autant de facilité d'authentique idiot à irrésistible.", lui lança-t-elle en guise de provocation en s'appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte.

Il l'étudia pendant un instant sans comprendre rien de ce qu'elle avait dit. Il n'y prêta pas attention. - "J'ai besoin que tu répares un des robots de combat, il est devenu fou et j'ai dû l'éliminer.", déclara-t-il en sortant par la porte la tête basse.

Elle le suivit en se retenant de rire. - "J'étais juste en train de faire pipi, Végéta, ce n'est rien.", expliqua-t-elle avec insouciance. - "Et les robots de combat ne sont pas des ennemis que tu dois éliminer, ce ne sont que des machines."

Il se tourna, s'arrêtant sur ses pas, et la faisant stopper net.

- "J'espère juste que tu t'es lavée correctement.", insinua-t-il, inexpressif.

Bulma ouvrit la bouche sans arriver à y croire : - "Bien sûr que oui, imbécile ! Je suis très propre !"

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il le lui avait demandé mais il l'avait fait. La guerre rendait l'hygiène personnelle, un sujet qui à dire vrai l'obsédait, plutôt précaire et beaucoup de soldats en souffraient. Il savait que la jeune femme était aussi bordélique que soignée dans son chaos mais en se retrouvant aussi idiot d'être entré dans la salle de bain et de l'avoir vue assise, il avait préféré la provoquer à ce sujet. Comme cela il se sentirait plus à l'aise. Ses cris y parvenaient toujours.

Il reprit son chemin et accéléra le pas.

- "Ne vas pas si vite !", lui ordonna-t-elle en descendant les escaliers.

- "Ne traînes pas !", lui cria-t-il.

- "Je ne suis pas lente, je te laisse juste passer devant." Ce fut la dernière phrase de Bulma, celle qui réussit à faire sourire en coin Végéta qui poursuivit son chemin.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

Il plongea la tête la première dans la piscine. La chaleur de la planète était en train d'augmenter et s'accroissait exponentiellement dans la chambre de gravité. Il se dit que ce serait une bonne idée de détendre ses muscles en faisant quelques longueurs dans l'eau fraîche. Il n'était plus si satisfait car ses progrès étaient trop lents. Tandis qu'il nageait une question imprimée en lettres de feu dans son esprit se répétait encore et encore : pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se transformer en super-saïyen ?

Il sentit sa présence derrière lui mais ne se tourna pas. - "Que fais-tu ?"

- "Moi aussi, j'ai chaud." Elle plongea jusqu'au dos tendu du guerrier qui enfin se retourna pour l'observer.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?", l'interrogea Végéta en levant le menton.

- "Ton nez.", répondit la jeune femme. - "J'aime ton nez."

Il ne comprenait pas la fixation que faisait cette femme pour son nez. Elle n'arrêtait pas de le lui embrasser et de le lui mordre à son grand désespoir. Sa réponse mettait encore plus en lumière le vrai motif pour lequel elle était descendue vers la piscine. - "Eh bien, arrête de faire ça.", lui ordonna-t-il, inexpressif. Elle lui sourit. _"Effrontée."_, pensa le prince en se mettant à nager sur le dos. Bulma l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au bord de la piscine sur lequel il se jucha d'un salto arrière, s'asseyant les pieds dans l'eau. Le saïyen lui rendit la pareille en observant la scientifique tandis qu'elle nageait jusqu'à lui.

- "Tes cheveux ne retombent qu'au contact de l'eau ?", lui demanda la jeune femme quand elle fut à une coudée de ses genoux.

Il continuait à l'observer imperturbable.

La jeune femme poursuivit encouragée par le fait qu'il ne soit pas parti. - "C'est à cause des molécules d'eau, n'est-ce pas ?", suggéra-t-elle sans cesser de lui sourire. - "Et ils mettent à peine une seconde à se redresser à nouveau, tu t'en étais rendu compte ?", voulut-elle savoir. - "C'est bizarre.", déclara-t-elle.

- "Pas plus que toi.", affirma Végéta en ouvrant enfin la bouche. Cette vérité valait pour toutes les fois où il essayait de comprendre sa tête bleue et obstinée.

Bulma lui lança un franc sourire, un de ceux qui lui faisaient détourner le regard. Comme elle voulait garder son attention sur elle, elle sut dans quelle direction orienter la conversation : - "Dis-moi, Végéta, comment es-tu dans une bataille ?" D'une façon ou d'une autre, cela devait intéresser le prince car il s'agissait de quelque chose qui le fascinait.

- "Explique-toi.", exigea-t-il en la regardant. Il recentra son regard sur elle après ce sourire destructeur.

- "Eh bien, quand j'étais sur Namek, j'ai à peine vu comment tu te comportais dans un combat et les garçons disaient toujours que tu étais très malin mais je ne les avais pas crû."

Il retourna dans l'eau et se plaça à portée de main. - "Évidemment, toi, tu ne les as pas crû.", lui fit-il remarquer avec orgueil et moquerie laissant entendre que personne d'autre qu'elle, qui n'était pas un guerrier, n'aurait pu penser une telle chose.

- "Allez.", l'encouragea-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. - "Raconte-moi quels sont tes secrets de guerrier."

Il aurait pu en profiter et lui mentir sur ses techniques de combat. Oui, c'était vrai qu'elle ne l'avait quasiment pas vu au combat mais Kakarot, si, et elle était toujours amie avec ce dernier alors il ne lui raconterait pas ses derniers progrès même si elle avait pu les voir à travers les caméras de la chambre de gravité. Presque en même temps il réfléchit que le troisième classe avait déjà pu vérifier par lui-même ses techniques de combat alors il avait peu à cacher. Au même instant, une goutte d'eau sur l'épaule de la jeune femme lui éblouit les yeux.

En la sentant approcher, il la retourna pour la maintenir de dos. - "Le plus fondamental, c'est ta situation sur le champ de bataille.", commença-t-il à lui expliquer en posant un doigt sur son épaule gauche. - "Tu dois toujours te positionner le plus haut possible par rapport à ton adversaire car quoiqu'il arrive il pourrait se trouver à un autre point éloigné et haut..." A cet instant, il s'approcha de son oreille tout en joignant un autre doigt à celui qui était déjà posé là, à la naissance de son cou. Bulma observa sa main sur son épaule. Apparemment, il allait utiliser son corps pour lui montrer ses méthodes de guerre, même si elle savait bien qu'il ne lui montrerait rien que Goku ne sache déjà. _"Maudit Saïyen têtu..."_, pensa-t-elle. Immédiatement, elle oublia cette pensée négative sur lui, car il descendait déjà ses doigts à travers son décolleté et les laissait presque lui caresser le mamelon par dessus le maillot de bain.

Végéta continua : - "Tu dois toujours être le plus haut possible, c'est-à-dire, là." Et il remonta sa main sur le corps de la jeune femme jusqu'à poser ses deux doigts à nouveau sur son épaule.

- "Ah oui.", réussit juste à dire la scientifique après tout cela en se rappelant qu'elle devait respirer. C'était la première fois que Végéta s'était approché d'elle en minaudant à ce point. Et c'était très bizarre chez lui, comme cela l'aurait été s'il avait été mauvais en le faisant. C'était le plus près d'une caresse qu'il puisse exister même s'il n'avait pas changé d'un iota son expression sévère. Elle remarqua comment il inspirait fortement et s'écartait un peu de son dos. Il avait l'air de s'être arrêté dans son explication et elle voulut insister. - "Et s'il y a un autre ennemi là par exemple ?" Bulma lui montra son cou de l'index désirant qu'il continue. - "Que ferais-tu ?"

Il mit un immense espace d'eau entre eux deux, beaucoup plus grand que cette piscine : - "Je lui reprendrais la position et je l'éliminerai avec un Final Flash."

La jeune femme se tourna et vit ce qu'elle craignait : le prince s'était éloigné d'elle. Il avait été catégorique et même sa voix avait retrouvé cette sécheresse. Elle réitéra son effort : - "Et quand tu luttes avec des alliés, que se passe-t-il ?", lui demanda-t-elle gardant le sourire même si la tristesse se ré-emparait d'elle. _"Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si têtu et qu'il croie que tout est un combat ?"_

Il se rassit au bord de la piscine. - "Je n'ai pas d'allié.", déclara-t-il avec la même sècheresse que précédemment. Il s'était laissé envoûter par elle quand elle l'avait questionné sur son milieu naturel : la guerre. En la sentant si proche et en respirant son parfum, il s'était presque vu vaincu mais heureusement il avait pu réagir.

- "Mais contre les cyborgs, tu en auras, ne me dis pas que..."

Il voulut être encore plus clair : - "Écoute-moi bien." Il la regarda avec les yeux assombris par la cruauté et la morgue. - "Celui qui en finira avec eux, ce sera moi et aucun de ces minables."

Elle ignora son insulte envers ses amis parce qu'il fallait qu'elle insiste sur la difficulté de cette bataille, comme l'avait annoncé le garçon du futur. - "Mais ce garçon nous a dit que..."

Il haussa le ton mais sans crier : - "Ce sera moi et pas eux qui les ferai disparaître, tu n'as pas bien entendu ?" Plus que jamais il se retournait vers son essence. Il était à nouveau le hautain Prince des Saïyens devant Bulma qui sut comment sortir de ce mauvais pas :

- "Et comment me qualifierais-tu, moi, hein ?", lui demanda-t-elle - "Tu ne me prendrais pas au moins comme une alliée ?" En mettant l'accent sur la probabilité du _au moins_, elle sous-entendait qu'elle comprenait que pour lui il serait impossible de la cataloguer sous une appellation plus compromettante telle que celle de future mère de son fils.

Végéta poussa un soupir résigné. Comment la considérerait-il ? S'il ne pouvait pas la qualifier dans cette maison, c'était encore moins le cas sur le champ de bataille. - "Tu n'irais pas dans une guerre."

A peine eut-il lancé sa réplique, qu'il se rendit compte de son erreur : elle y avait déjà été. - "J'étais sur Namek...", lui précisa-t-elle en retrouvant le sourire. Elle l'avait pris dans un moment d'inattention.

Le problème qui s'était formé dans cette discussion était loin d'être simple mais rien entre eux ne l'était alors ils étaient habitués à ce que des choses pareilles arrivent : le saïyen ne pouvait pas la cataloguer comme alliée dans une guerre, un sujet dont il ne voulait plus parler, mais il s'était trop pris au jeu de cette conversation et maintenant il se trouvait devant la nécessité de devoir la cataloguer dans cette maison. Et comme il ne pouvait pas en passer par là, alors il devrait s'en aller une bonne fois pour toutes et clarifier la question sur ce qu'il ferait si elle se trouvait au milieu d'une bataille. - "Moi, dans une bataille, je n'ai pas d'allié ! Aucun !", cria-t-il en s'énervant. Il avait même tué Nappa sans l'ombre d'un remord, qu'est-ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas ? Elle avait besoin d'en savoir plus ? Très bien, il le ferait. Il fallait que ce soit extrêmement précis : - "Pour que ce soit bien clair, Bulma, moi, dans une bataille, je ne m'occupe que de moi, je n'aurai ni commisération, ni égard pour personne, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé et ça ne m'arrivera jamais. Tu as entendu ? Jamais !"

La scientifique tressaillit en entendant la dernière exclamation du guerrier. Malgré tout, elle pouvait le comprendre. C'est ce qu'on lui avait appris et c'est ce qu'il avait dû lui-même apprendre au cours de sa vie grise et mouvementée, qu'il était seul et que s'il ne s'occupait pas de lui-même, personne ne le ferait. Ce fut une nouvelle preuve de la difficulté que ce serait que de faire changer les schémas de cet homme. Ils devraient chambouler beaucoup de choses pour qu'il ne se sente pas menacé simplement en s'approchant d'elle. Beaucoup. Malgré tout, un doute lui restait : qu'est-ce que ça voulait bien dire commisération ?

- "Commisération ?", lui demanda-t-elle.

Végéta rugit quelque chose tout bas. Cette femme n'était-elle pas un maudit génie ? Pourquoi avait-elle tant de mal à comprendre des mots si simples et à conserver la solennité de ce moment auquel elle avait elle-même donné tant d'importance ? Il la regarda à nouveau pour essayer de la déchiffrer.

Le silence les entoura tandis qu'ils continuaient leur analyse mutuelle. Quand la jeune femme approcha ses mains de ses cuisses, il se dressa au bord de la piscine, l'éclaboussant d'eau à cause de l'empressement qu'il eut à s'éloigner. Bulma fronça les sourcils et il cessa de la regarder. Il était venu là pour détendre ses muscles et maintenant ils les avaient encore plus tendus qu'avant.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

Bulma feuilletait une revue quand elle entendit les pas de Végéta qui pénétrait dans la cuisine. Ces pas étaient fermes, comme tout chez lui. Elle se mit debout et sortit du salon pour rester silencieuse sur le seuil de la porte à l'observer tandis qu'il mangeait.

- "Tu aimes ?", lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Il fronça les sourcils sans comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

- "Le repas.", lui précisa la jeune femme. - "Tu aimes ?", répéta-t-elle en s'avançant dans la pièce sans cesser de l'observer.

D'où lui venait cet intérêt ? Le saïyen le craignait. - "C'est de la nourriture, ça n'a pas à me plaire.", déclara-t-il en dévorant sans modération.

- "Allons donc !", s'exclama Bulma en croisant les bras devant lui. Il ne s'en tirerait pas avec une réponse aussi évasive. - "Tu aimes, je le sais parce que tu dévores comme un animal.", affirma-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui et en prenant un morceau de l'assiette du prince. - "Je l'ai fait moi-même.", déclara-t-elle avec orgueil.

Végéta sourit de côté. Pourquoi insistait-elle tellement à toujours vouloir le tromper sur des bêtises pareilles ? - "Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as fait."

- "Si, c'est moi.", lui répliqua la scientifique en regardant de l'autre côté.

- "Non, ce n'est pas toi."

- "Si, c'est moi !", cria-t-elle exaltée en tournant la tête et en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le saïyen s'approcha d'elle en fermant à demi les yeux. Bulma n'arrivait jamais à le tromper et il le devinait toujours quand il la regardait droit dans ses pupilles et celles-ci, cette fois-là, étaient en train de lui mentir. - "Non, tu ne l'as pas fait.", prononça-t-il très sûr de ses paroles en retournant toute son attention vers ses plats. - "On peut le demander à la mémoire de l'ordinateur.", dit Végéta en se servant de l'eau du pichet.

C'était une menace moqueuse dans les règles de l'art. Tous deux savaient que l'ordinateur central enregistrait chacune des tâches qu'avaient réalisé les robots ménagers mais Bulma ne perçut ce détail que quand il le lui rappela. Elle soupira en se voyant percée à jour et elle se mit debout pour ne pas le regarder et voir son visage triomphant. - "Saloperie de mémoire de l'ordinateur !", s'exclama-t-elle en levant les bras tout en se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur.

- "Je n'en ai pas besoin pour savoir que tu mens.", conclut-il amusé de la voir si vexée.

_"Je n'en ai pas besoin pour savoir que tu mens."_ Le coeur de Bulma se contracta un instant et elle en savait la raison. Elle préféra ne pas y penser et poursuivre la conversation :

- "Et si je l'avais fait et que j'avais réussi, hein ?", lui demanda-t-elle en fourrant sa tête dans le réfrigérateur. - "Tu me l'aurais dit ?"

- "Jamais tu ne réussiras à bien cuisiner, tu devrais apprendre à l'accepter."

La jeune femme continuait à farfouiller à l'intérieur en cherchant quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. - "Et toi, tu devrais apprendre à accepter que je suis amoureuse de toi et qu'on doit au moins avoir de la considération pour celui qui ressent ça pour soi."

Un silence. Un silence absolu suivit ces paroles lancées avec un naturel stupéfiant. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui disait ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Végéta le savait. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. C'était évident que Bulma était amoureuse de lui mais il croyait innocemment qu'elle ne le lui dirait pas. Cependant, comment avait-il pu la croire incapable de le lui dire ? Etant donné la personnalité de la jeune femme, il était normal qu'elle le lui lâche de but en blanc, alors qu'elle cherchait un aliment dans le réfrigérateur, se grattant en même temps sa tête bleue tandis qu'elle hésitait entre des fruits frais ou peut-être se faire un sandwich.

Le mutisme de Végéta lui fit relever la tête de l'intérieur du réfrigérateur. - "Tu ne vas rien dire à ce sujet ?", lui demanda-t-elle en colère. S'il croyait qu'elle se laisserait impressionner après ce qu'elle venait de lui confesser, c'est qu'il ne la connaissait pas.

- "Mais tu ne peux jamais te taire pour rien !" Le prince se leva et sortit en direction de la chambre de gravité. Il avait interrompu son repas parce que ses paroles n'arrêtaient pas de tournoyer dans son cerveau.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

Il entendait l'agitation lointaine de la ville, malgré l'éloignement de cette zone du centre urbain, mêlée aux croassements d'une bande d'oiseaux qui le survolaient en direction du sud. Il les vit battre des ailes en groupe et il regretta qu'il ne fasse pas déjà nuit pour pouvoir apercevoir l'éclat de sa planète.

Il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de voir sa lumière même si elle n'existait plus. Même s'il s'était amélioré sensiblement et qu'il continuait à s'améliorer, rien. Il n'arrivait pas à se transformer en super-guerrier. Et le temps était en train de s'épuiser.

- "Malédiction...", murmura-t-il consterné tout en passant la main sur le pelage fin et doux de Tama. Le chat miaula et il sortit de ses pensées pour l'observer. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Il était en train de caresser cette bestiole insupportable ? Ses yeux rencontrèrent les pupilles vertes du minet et il le saisit par le cou avant de le lâcher : - "Tu es aussi pénible qu'elle."

Et il le jeta dans le jardin sans aucune considération.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

Le temps passait rapidement pour tous deux. Si au début de leurs rencontres le désordre régnait et si très souvent ils ne contrôlaient pas ce qui leur arrivait, l'habitude d'être seuls tous les deux dans cette maison finit logiquement par leur apparaître comme quelque chose de naturel et chacun sut corriger sa trajectoire pendant ces quatre mois pour transformer ce qui au début n'était qu'un chaos de passion et d'émotions, parfois dissimulées parfois exposées, en pure routine. Aucun d'eux ne gênait l'autre sauf à de rares exceptions. Végéta s'entraînait et Bulma se concentrait sur son travail au laboratoire et dans les bureaux où elle allait pour contrôler le travail du conseil d'administration et de ses employés directes au moins une fois par semaine.

Aucun des deux n'ignorait que toute cette situation était des plus étranges. Lui ne mentionnait pas le fils tant désiré car il ne voulait pas l'entendre le poursuivre de questions insistantes et elle non plus ne voulait pas centrer la conversion sur eux deux parce qu'alors ils en arriveraient à la question de l'implant. L'atmosphère de fausse normalité qui se respirait la journée, pendant laquelle leurs esprits n'arrêtaient pas de fonctionner, arrivait à son point culminant et à sa justification pendant les nuits et quelques intermèdes durant la journée quand ils lâchaient tous deux la bride à ce qui les brûlait à l'intérieur et qui transformait tout en incendie quand ils se voyaient.

Mais tout cela ne leur faisait pas perdre leur essence, au contraire, jamais ils n'avaient été aussi authentiques ni aussi naturels jusque là. Bulma l'avait toujours été alors ce n'était pas sur elle que reposait le problème. C'était Végéta, qui, quand il se laissait porter par le confort de tout ce qui l'entourait, se mettait en colère contre lui-même et en rejetait la faute sur la jeune femme qu'il accusait de dévoiler que ceci ne lui déplaisait pas. Il était impossible pour aucun homme de trouver désagréable d'être à sa place. La fluidité avec laquelle s'enchaînaient les jours, assaisonnés de disputes freinées dès que l'un d'entre eux voyait que l'autre risquait d'en dire trop au sujet de l'enfant, n'échappait pas au Prince des Saïyens. Oui, c'était une situation étrange et enviable pour quiconque mais pas pour lui. Même s'il conservait son essence, parfois, le saïyen croyait que celle-ci se diluait et qu'il la perdait en se liant avec une humaine. Et cela, après avoir tant combattu, il ne pouvait pas le permettre même si cela lui plaisait. Avec une humaine. Avec Bulma. Avec la femme la plus bizarre qu'il ait jamais connu. Il ne le permettrait pas. Il ne pouvait pas le permettre. Il était le Prince des Saiyens.

- "Embrasse-moi.", lui demanda-t-elle encore en le regardant dans les yeux. La scène se répétait à nouveau et c'était toujours dans cet intervalle de temps : sept secondes. Ils cessaient leur ballet privé sur le lit épuisés, lui sur elle, et il faisait toujours la même chose. Il la regardait dans les yeux pendant un moment et alors Bulma voyant en eux quelque chose de plus que la passion qui les consumait toutes les nuits. C'était plus que cela. Et elle était sûre de le voir parce que quand Végéta laissait ses pupilles montrer une émotion, celle-ci sortait comme une flèche et avec une force irrésistible. Ses yeux noirs, presque toujours inexpressifs, lui disaient quelque chose pendant ces sept secondes après qu'ils venaient de terminer, quelque chose que, de l'avis de Bulma, peut-être même lui ignorait

Végéta était si méthodique pour tout que même quand il baissait la garde, comme à cet instant, il avait un temps chronométré. Le problème avec ce temps, pour lui, c'est qu'il le faisait en la regardant dans les yeux, et aux yeux de Bulma, il ne pouvait pas mentir. Il n'avait jamais pu et ne savait pas pourquoi. Même quand ils se connaissaient à peine, il suffisait qu'il la regarde dans les yeux et il sentait comme envoûté par le néant. Au début, il avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'une espèce de sorcellerie mais maintenant, il l'acceptait sans plus. Quand ces sept secondes d'échange de regards se terminaient pendant lesquelles les paroles étaient de trop et des yeux noirs restaient fixés dans des yeux bleus, l'ombre opaque d'inexpressivité revenait aux pupilles du pupilles du prince et alors il s'écartait d'elle.

Si le bonheur avait une durée, pour Bulma, il durait sept secondes. Elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse de lui et elle savait que ce sentiment qui la brûlait dans tout son corps ne pouvait pas être sans retour. Cela ne pouvait pas venir seulement d'elle car tous deux avaient concouru à ce qui leur arrivait. Son sentiment devait être partagé. Si en tant qu'homme, cela le blessait, elle, ça ne la gênait pas. Oui, elle était totalement amoureuse de lui et elle n'aurait pas pu dire à quel moment c'était arrivé même si elle pouvait affirmer que cela avait commencé bien avant qu'ils se mettent à coucher ensemble.

- "Il faut toujours que tu insistes avec la même chose ?", lui demanda-t-il en posant ses pieds au sol.

- "Tu veux m'embrasser mais tu ne le fais pas, pourquoi ?" Elle s'assit sur le lit, nue.

Il se leva sans la regarder. Il lâcha un souffle court à cette insinuation ridicule à son avis. - "Si je voulais quelque chose de toi, je l'aurais déjà." Et il entra dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide.

C'était la façon d'être du Prince. Il avait toujours été comme ça avec elle : quand il se sentait acculé, il attaquait avec plus de férocité que jamais, devenant extrêmement tranchant, touchant là où cela faisait le plus mal car il avait toujours sous le coude une étude préliminaire de son adversaire, dans ce cas, de la scientifique. En disant une chose pareille à Bulma, ce qu'il voulait blesser, c'était son caractère, adouci quand elle lui demandait des caresses et des baisers.

Mais la jeune femme aussi avait sa façon d'être. Si parfois elle se réfugiait dans la douceur avec le prince car jamais personne ne lui avait semblé en avoir autant besoin et également car jamais elle n'avait été aussi éprise, très souvent, il réussissait à faire sortir le fauve qu'elle abritait à l'intérieur. Elle saisit une pantoufle et la jeta vers la porte.

Il avait beau vouloir le nier, la vérité sautait à ses yeux bleus pendant ces sept secondes. Une vérité qui fit prendre à Bulma une décision déterminante et qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis des mois au sujet de son implant derrière l'oreille : elle l'enlèverait.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

Il resta à la regarder les bras croisés sur le seuil de la porte de la salle de bain tandis qu'elle chantait sous la douche. Elle avait mis de la musique et n'avait pas remarqué sa présence car elle gardait les yeux fermés de peur que le shampoing ne lui tombe dans les yeux. Il fit glisser son regard sur son corps blanc immaculé. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cette femme si frêle puisse non seulement supporter avec stoïcisme son appétit sexuel mais démontre en plus constamment qu'elle en possédait un à la hauteur du sien. Parfois, il se disait que ce n'était pas les humains qui le surprenaient, que cette affirmation était mal posée car il s'agissait vraiment d'elle et seulement d'elle, son unique contact avec ce monde ridicule depuis que ses parents avaient quitté la maison cinq mois auparavant qui le surprenait.

Tama entra dans la salle de bain en miaulant et alors Bulma ouvrit un oeil, rencontrant ceux du prince. Il les détourna pour éteindre la musique.

- "Tu as terminé ton entraînement ?", lui demanda la jeune femme. - "Chaque fois que je vais au bureau central, je perds la notion du temps." Et elle leva ses saphirs en direction du pommeau de douche pour rincer les restes de shampoing.

- "Pourquoi tu utilises de l'eau froide ?", lui demanda-t-il avec mauvaise humeur en entrant pour se doucher avec elle et en appuyant le bouton rouge de l'eau chaude. Il s'était déjà défait de son pantalon et de ses tennis et le premier était tombé sur un Tama déconcerté qui s'était enfui de là sans demander son reste.

- "Parce qu'il fait très chaud, pour quoi d'autre sinon ?", lui répondit-elle en poussant à nouveau le bouton bleu de l'eau froide.

- "Tu as déjà fini, va-t-en.", lui ordonna-t-il sèchement en posant encore une fois la paume de sa main sur le bouton rouge.

Mais Bulma était déjà en train de lui verser du shampoing sur sa chevelure rebelle. C'était une situation normale entre eux : le prince la cherchait pour ensuite lui faire le reproche de rester dans ce lieu, passant sous silence que c'était lui qui était venu la rejoindre. Pour preuve, cette salle de bain était celle de la jeune femme et aucun des deux n'avait l'idée de le mentionner.

- "Tu chantes terriblement mal.", dit le saïyen en se laissant faire.

- "Ah oui ?", demanda-t-elle amusée. - "Qu'est-ce que je fais le plus mal, chanter ou cuisiner ?"

Le guerrier releva légèrement un coin de sa bouche. _"Maligne."_, pensa-t-il.

- "Cuisiner en chantant.", répondit-il.

_"Malin.__",_ pensa-t-elle sans cacher son rire.

- "Vous, les humains, vous êtes bizarres.", dit Végéta après un moment de silence. Il lui paraissait incroyable que même là, au milieu des savonnettes et des sels de bain, l'odeur de la jeune femme puisse se fixer à la racine de son odorat.

- "Je ne suis pas bizarre, je suis unique.", lui répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire en le faisant tourner de dos pour pouvoir lui laver les cheveux.

Un souffle court caractéristique s'échappa de son nez prouvant que cela lui avait paru drôle. - "C'est ce que doivent dire tous les gens bizarres.", déclara-t-il en balançant son cou d'un côté à l'autre pour en détendre les muscles.

- "Arrête de bouger !", s'exclama Bulma en le saisissant fortement par les cheveux pour qu'il lui prête attention.

- "Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me faire mal ?", demanda le prince d'un ton hautain en inclinant la tête pour la regarder du coin de l'œil.

- "Je ne veux pas te faire mal, je veux que tu arrêtes de bouger.", précisa Bulma sans perdre sa bonne humeur. Elle le connaissait déjà assez pour savoir qu'aujourd'hui il avait dû avoir une bonne journée pour que ce soit lui qui entame la conversation. - "Ma mère m'a rappelée.", déclara Bulma avec parcimonie.

- "Cela m'est égal.", prononça-t-il avec dédain. Bulma grogna et recommença à lui tirer les cheveux. Végéta poursuivit encouragé par le grognement : - "Ta mère devrait être un sujet d'étude approfondie sur les êtres étranges.", déclara-t-il en voulant l'ennuyer. Et il crut y avoir réussi car la scientifique arrêta soudain de le frictionner.

Il se tourna pour profiter de cet instant. Elle allait sûrement être en colère car il s'en prenait à sa mère.

Mais ce fut tout le contraire. Bulma se mit à rire à gorge déployée et il la regarda, surpris. - "Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?" Ce n'était pas la réaction qu'il attendait.

- "Mais parce que tu as tout à fait raison !", s'exclama la jeune femme entre deux éclats de rire que l'expression déconcertée du saïyen firent redoubler.

- "Arrête de rire.", lui ordonna Végéta, en colère.

- "Allons, Végéta...", dit la scientifique en riant encore aux éclats. - "Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu peux réussir à être drôle."

Le prince poussa un soupir agacé et voulut sortir de là, lassé d'être le centre de son hilarité. - "Je ne suis pas drôle." Il voulut clarifier ce point en mettant un pied en dehors de la douche.

Elle l'arrêta en lui saisissant le bras tout en conservant le sourire - "Laisse-moi d'abord te rincer le shampoing.", lui suggéra-t-elle. - "Allons, ne sois pas têtu." Et elle le tira par le bras pour le faire retourner à l'intérieur avec elle.

Il se laissa guider et la jeune femme le plaça face à elle en passant les mains à travers sa chevelure et tirant ses cheveux en arrière pour qu'ils ne lui tombent plus dans les yeux, ces yeux qui maintenant la regardaient sans leur quasi éternelle inexpressivité. A nouveau, ils se retrouvaient à se regarder en silence. Il ferma les yeux et profita de cet instant détendu. Cela ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, il était simplement en train de se faire laver par une jolie femme. Simplement ça. Seulement ça.

La vapeur monta dans le petit habitacle de douche, troublant bien plus que la vue.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

Elle le vit entrer dans la chambre alors qu'elle l'attendait dans le lit.

- "Où étais-tu ?", lui demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

Il entra dans la salle de bain pour se doucher et elle le suivit.

- "Où es-tu allé, hein ?", voulut-elle savoir de nouveau. Il était meurtri et sale, sans parler de son expression bourrue encore plus marquée.

Végéta poussa un soupir las tout en enlevant son pantalon et ses tennis.

Bulma s'approcha de lui et chercha son visage. En voyant qu'il avait une blessure sans gravité sur le front qui saignait, elle n'hésita pas un seul instant et ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie pour le soigner.

- "Attends, tu as une coupure, je vais..."

- "Laisse-moi en paix.", lui ordonna-t-il en s'écartant d'elle.

- "Eh..." Elle voulut attirer son attention en prenant avec douceur une de ses joues dans sa main. Alors oui, il la regarda et s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire pour qu'elle le soigne comme elle le faisait toujours depuis il ne savait plus quand.

La jeune femme se mit à nettoyer le sang séché avec une serviette mouillée Il la regarda avant d'immédiatement écarter son regard d'elle pour le poser sur la fenêtre. La nuit tombait. Il avait passé toute la journée dehors, essayant de retrouver l'essence qu'il croyait avoir perdue et à cause de laquelle il ne pouvait pas se transformer en super-saïyen.

- "Où étais-tu ?", répéta Bulma. Le mutisme de Végéta l'obligea à creuser : - "Tu as été dans les montagnes ?" C'était évident vu comme son corps était couvert de poussière. Si c'était le cas, c'était la première fois qu'il avait passé toute une journée dehors depuis le début de leur histoire particulière.

Après quelques instants, il répondit sans cesser de regarder le ciel s'assombrir :

- "Oui."

La scientifique ne voulut pas en savoir plus. Il n'était pas d'humeur à ce qu'elle le questionne davantage. Les choses prenaient une mauvaise tournure. Végéta n'allait pas bien et tous deux en étaient conscients, ainsi que du fait que la patience commençait à manquer des deux côtés. - "Les robots ménagers t'auront préparé ton dîner dans peu de temps, dépêche-toi.", s'exclama-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, en le laissant là assis et perdu dans ses pensées.

Il tourna la tête pour la voir s'écarter et traverser la chambre afin d'en sortir. Il avait été dans les montagnes parce qu'il avait besoin de détruire tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Et dans cette maison, il ne pouvait pas.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

- "Arrête.", lui demanda-t-elle en un murmure en cessant de suivre son rythme.

Mais il continua ses mouvements.

- "Arrête, Végéta.", lui demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

Il l'ignora et continua, lui serrant le visage d'une main tandis qu'avec l'autre il lui écrasait le sein en la serrant contre lui. Il était sur le lit derrière elle, tous les deux allongés sur le côté, totalement collés l'un à l'autre et lui, maintenait son visage dans un étau de fer, l'obligeant à lui montrer son expression.

Dernièrement, sa brusquerie avait augmentée et même si parfois elle s'imaginait qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, il était vrai que l'information donnée Chichi sur le fait que les saïyens contrôlaient leur force s'était déjà vérifiée plus d'une fois avec lui. Il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité : il le faisait exprès car il était un maudit sadique et la raison en était que sa frustration avait augmenté. A nouveau, il recommençait à démontrer que le but ultime pour lequel il était là, se transformer en super-guerrier, était l'unique justification de son séjour sur Terre. Il ne lui faisait pas mal mais cette position la gênait.

Mais il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Le fiasco était encore aggravé par le fait qu'elle ne soit pas encore tombée enceinte et sa mauvaise humeur en était la démonstration. Et d'autant plus, au lit. Maintenant, il forçait son cou à se tourner au maximum pour la voir comment il le souhaitait : une faible femme soumise au pouvoir du guerrier le plus fort de tout l'Univers.

Cependant, la jeune femme, malgré toute la douceur qu'elle lui réservait à lui et à personne d'autre, était loin de se considérer comme faible ou d'être considérée comme telle par tout ceux qui la connaissaient. Elle réutilisa la technique qui fonctionnait toujours avec le prince : le regarder avec défi.

- "Tu veux bien me lâcher, brute ?"

Il sourit en relâchant son étreinte. Elle en profita pour se retourner et s'asseoir.

Ils ne parlaient pratiquement jamais quand ils étaient dans le lit. Les gémissements et de profondes respirations étaient les seuls sons qui sortaient de leurs bouches ainsi que quelques baisers qu'elle lui volait quand il n'était pas attentif à son manège. Toujours accompagnés de mouvements plus rudes, les cris venaient après.

Elle s'étonna qu'il la laisse faire quand elle s'assit sur lui. Cela attira son attention que lui, avec son autorité sans limite, apprécie enfin de la voir prendre le contrôle avec tout ce que cela lui avait coûté de l'obtenir. Elle ondulait en avant et en arrière tout en se caressant elle-même. Au lit, ils se comportaient comme ils le faisaient en dehors de cet espace, c'est à dire que s'ils s'étaient disputés tout était oublié peu de temps après. Il l'observait avec les sourcils froncés quand le plaisir ne parvenait pas à lui faire fermer les yeux et il la tenait par les fesses des deux mains, suivant sa cadence.

- "Oh, Végéta !"

C'était son cri de guerre, le premier indice qu'elle commençait déjà à perdre le contrôle. Cela se passait toujours de la même manière : elle commençait à se laisser porter par son énergie initiale quand c'est lui qui commençait la bataille avant d'essayer de prendre elle-même le gouvernail, exactement comme cela se passait dans ces circonstances. Elle était si pleine de fougue qu'elle perdait le commandement à mesure que la cadence des oscillations augmentait. Elle s'était inclinée en avant, appuyant ses mains contre sa poitrine pour forcer et planter les charges plus vers le bas avec ses hanches.

- "Oh, Végéta !"

Encore une fois. Elle était déjà près. Il aimait la voir concentrée dans son plaisir même si cela commençait à devenir assez difficile pour lui de maintenir toute son attention sur elle.

- "Plus vite ! Encore !"

- "Ne crie pas.", lui ordonna-t-il sachant d'avance l'impossibilité pour sa demande d'être respectée.

Elle n'ouvrit même pas les yeux pour lui répondre tandis que se dessinait un sourire sur son visage : - "Tu... aimes... que je crie." Même sans le regarder, elle savait qu'il lui avait rendu son sourire. Tout de suite, une autre supplication lui vint aux lèvres : - "Encore, encore !"

Son expression amusé s'accentua et il décida de se redresser en la serrant dans ses bras pour la monter et la descendre à son rythme.

- "Oui, Végéta ! Encore !" L'idée lui avait plu mais instantanément elle se corrigea elle-même : - "Non, moi ! Moi !", et elle le poussa en arrière pour qu'il s'allonge à nouveau. Il se laissa écarter avec un peu de méfiance mais il sourit en l'observant à nouveau de là en dessous. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence : jamais il n'avait imaginé que le sexe puisse être aussi amusant et intense mais avec elle tout était possible, y compris même de changer les règles du jeu sans qu'il s'en sente mal pour autant.

Elle accéléra le rythme et se pencha à nouveau en avant avec ses mains sur la poitrine du saïyen. A nouveau, elle avait les yeux fermés et semblait absorbée.

- "Végéta, oh mon Dieu, oui ! Oui ! Oui !" Et à mesure que le plaisir suprême l'envahissait, elle fit glisser ses mains sur le torse masculin, y plantant ses ongles et le griffant jusqu'à son ventre.

- "Ohhhh..." Il se surprit lui-même en ne pouvant pas se retenir de s'exclamer en réponse à cela et en jetant sa tête en arrière. La fin lui était arrivée soudainement et il ne s'y attendait pas. Il croyait qu'il tiendrait plus longtemps qu'elle mais en sentant ses ongles dans sa poitrine, il avait perdu le contrôle. Il se sentit même un peu fâché contre lui-même de ne pas avoir été capable de se contrôler, cependant ça ne s'était pas si mal passé. Cela l'avait laissé réellement impressionné et un peu étourdi. Quand il ouvrit les yeux et la trouva juste en face, échevelée. Il respira profondément, comme il le faisait toujours, la regardant dans les yeux. C'était les sept secondes dont il avait besoin pour se reprendre.

Elle s'allongea sur le dos à côté de lui avec un grand sourire. Ils peinaient à reprendre leur souffle, cherchant à revenir à la réalité. Il se posa le poignet sur le front, la respiration toujours saccadée.

- "Ça... c'était... n'importe quoi.", lui dit-il avec ressentiment en regardant le plafond.

Après quelques instants, elle reprit ses esprit. - "Ah ?" Elle se tourna vers lui et se mit à passer la bouche sur les sillons rouges qu'elle lui avait tracés sur le torse. Elle murmura : - "Eh bien, moi, je dirais que ça t'a plû."

Il lui suffit de regarder vers le bas et de la voir tranquillement jouer avec sa bouche sur sa poitrine et son ventre pour se demander si les humains n'étaient pas une espèce défectueuse descendant des saïyens. Il lui écarta les cheveux du visage pour mieux voir ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

- "Tu es folle.", affirma-t-il en plissant le front.

Elle bougea un peu la tête et leva et abaissa les épaules en un instant. - "Eh bien, oui, je dois l'être pour coucher avec toi, tu ne crois pas ?" Et elle leva les yeux vers son visage. Il la fixait avec cette intensité qui lui était si personnelle, celle qu'inconsciemment il ornait d'une nuance de fascination et de confusion. Les sept secondes avaient été dépassées. Elle regarda beaucoup plus loin à l'intérieur pour se perdre dans ses yeux noirs et elle y lut la même chose qu'elle savait que reflétaient ses propres yeux. Elle se releva un peu pour allonger le cou et s'approcher de son visage.

Quand Végéta devina son intention en voyant ses lèvres trop près des siennes, il l'écarta pour se redresser dans le lit. - "Tu es obligée de toujours insister avec ça ?", lui demanda-t-il irrité en posant ses pieds sur le sol.

Bulma s'assit sur ses talons. Elle en avait assez de devoir supporter ses insolences. Elle savait ce qu'elle voyait dans ses pupilles noires et s'il refusait de l'accepter, c'était simplement parce qu'il était un entêté. - "Ne me raconte pas d'histoires !", lui cria-t-elle en agrippant les draps.

Ils commençaient encore à se disputer et c'était quasiment toujours pour la même raison. Il la regarda furieux. Cette fois, il ne se tairait pas et ne se contenterait pas de soupirer devant les provocations de la jeune femme. Il savait qu'elle venait juste de commencer avec ses insinuations et il ne voulut pas la laisser poursuivre : - "Laisse-moi une bonne fois pour toutes !" Et il se dressa devant elle. - "C'est juste ça et rien d'autre !" et il répéta en regardant le sol : - "Rien d'autre !"

- "Ce n'est pas vrai !", voulut-elle corriger immédiatement. - "Tu crois que je couche avec tous les hommes qui passent sans ressentir quelque chose pour eux, Végéta ? Et crois-tu réellement que je ne te connais pas ?" Elle se releva un peu pour s'approcher de lui qui était silencieux et lui tournait le dos. - "Si tu veux te raconter des histoires, libre à toi ! Mais moi, tu ne me tromperas pas !", lui répéta-t-elle haussant encore plus la voix.

Il se retourna à une vitesse qui ne la surprenait déjà plus. - "Eh bien, pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? Va-t-en avec d'autres et laisse-moi en paix une bonne fois pour toutes !" Et il se mit à chercher son pantalon avec fébrilité.

Tout commençait à se dissoudre. Jamais ils ne s'étaient dit des choses pareilles et avec de telles mots, on aurait dit que l'intention d'avoir un fils n'avait jamais existée. La seule raison à tous ces reproches c'est que tout cela était en train d'échapper des mains du prince. Et Bulma perçut cet aspect. Comme toujours, en se voyant acculé, il attaquait avec mépris. Cela la mit encore plus en colère car non seulement il continuait avec la même histoire mais en plus, maintenant, il lui avait dit d'aller avec d'autres hommes comme s'il jetait l'éponge, comme s'il voulait vraiment qu'elle le fasse.

Elle se pencha encore plus, s'appuyant des mains sur le matelas pour bien manifester sa colère. - "Je sais que tu ne le supporterais pas.", lui assura-t-elle en fixant son regard bleu dans ses yeux, désirant une réplique de sa part.

Mais le Prince ne le regarda pas. Un souffle court jaillit de sa bouche accompagné par une moue en forme de demi sourire. - "Ça reste à prouver.", lui répondit-il mettant enfin la main sur son pantalon perdu.

- "Je le ferai ! N'en doute pas !", hurla la scientifique hors d'elle.

Tandis qu'il cherchait la chaussure qui lui manquait, il se releva pour lui crier : - "Tu es un constant mal de tête !" Et il le dit en le pensant vraiment, recouvrant sous ces mots toutes les fois où il avait essayé de la cerner. Dans la chambre de gravité quand il s'entraînait, sous la douche tandis qu'il se lavait, au lit tandis qu'ils couchaient ensemble.

Bulma était en train de passer du statut de distraction à celui de problème. Un problème sous forme de femme qui ne tombait pas enceinte. A nouveau, il aurait voulu sortir de là le plus vite possible et il ne trouvait pas une de ses maudites chaussures.

- "Je suis le meilleur qui te soit jamais arrivé dans la vie, idiot !" Maintenant c'était elle qui se ruait hors de la chambre en bondissant du lit à la salle de bain.

Cette réplique le fit se retourner pour la regarder. - "Tu n'es rien ! Rien qu'une maudite migraine !"

Et quand elle ferma la porte de la salle de bain en claquant la porte, il s'efforça d'être celui qui terminerait cet échange d'accusations. Il en avait assez d'elle, assez de ce fils qui ne venait pas, assez de lui-même qui la supportait sans trop savoir pourquoi, assez de toute cette situation. Il prit la décision d'y faire face. D'un coup, la porte de la salle de bain tomba au sol en morceaux, arrachant au passage une partie de la dalle de béton.

- "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?", lui demanda Bulma à la fois surprise et atterrée par sa violence à ce moment-là. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction et la peur la fit reculer de quelques pas. Le volcan était en train d'exploser et le pire c'est qu'elle n'était plus capable de l'en empêcher maintenant. S'il continuait dans cette attitude, elle lui ferait payer toutes ses insolences.

- "Tu n'es rien !", lui cria-t-il en s'approchant d'elle avec le poing levé. - "Rien !" , insista-t-il en brandissant le bras d'un côté à l'autre.

- "Alors pourquoi tu es là, hein ?", lui demanda-t-elle avec une serviette enroulée autour de son corps.

- "Pourquoi es-tu si fâché si ce n'est parce que..."

- "Tais-toi une bonne fois pour toutes !", l'interrompit Végéta en s'approchant encore plus

- "Je sais comment tu me regardes, Végéta ! Je le sais !"

- "Ne recommence pas avec ça, Bulma ! Je ne te regarde en _aucune façon_ !"

- "Tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais tu le fais ! Tu le fais !"

Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne faisait rien de tel. Il ne le faisait pas. Non. - "On baise uniquement pour que tu aies mon fils !", hurla Végéta fatigué de l'entendre. Ce n'était pas habituel chez lui d'utiliser ce genre de langage mais il fallait qu'il marque le coup. On aurait pu dire que cela lui était sorti de façon naturelle. - "Pourquoi est-ce si difficile de te fourrer une idée aussi simple dans le crâne ? Malédiction ! Pourquoi ?" Il frappa le lavabo et celui-ci éclata en morceaux. Il se rendit compte que plus il criait, plus il donnait de l'importance à tout cela mais cependant, par tous les dieux, il était excédé. Le Prince qui avait été capable de passer plus de vingt ans aux côtés de Freezer, était excédé.

Bulma se couvrit la tête de ses bras pour que les éclats du lavabo ne la frappent pas. Elle n'allait pas se laisser impressionner, pas maintenant. S'il en avait assez et voulait parler mal, Bulma aussi savait le faire. Elle se mit encore plus en colère : - "Je ne parle pas de quand on baise, imbécile !" A cet instant, tous deux avaient perdu le contrôle de la situation. - "Et pour ton information, quand tu couches avec moi, tu ne baises pas ! Et bien sûr que tu ne fais pas l'amour !" Elle désirait depuis longtemps lui sortir ce genre de chose et là, il lui avait tendu la perche. - "Tu m'absorbes !", lui hurla-t-elle en s'expliquant. - "Tu me dévores entière !" Et c'était vraiment ce qu'elle pensait. Chaque fois qu'elle couchait avec lui, elle sentait comment son énergie se volatilisait et comment il la gardait, il l'absorbait.

Mais quel était le rapport ? Non. Elle n'arriverait pas à le déconcentrer. - "Je ne suis pas humain, Bulma ! Tu couches avec un saïyen ! Un saïyen ! Je ne suis pas un stupide terrien !" Il la saisit par les bras, hors de lui. - "Et ne recommences pas à m'insulter !", lui ordonna-t-il. - "Tu auras cet enfant et je l'emmènerai avec moi loin de ce maudit endroit !"

Et voilà. Son aveu, celui qu'elle supposait et qu'il lui avouait maintenant emporté par la fureur. - "Tu ne feras pas ça ! Tu ne pourras pas me faire ça à moi !"

Il rit. - "Tu croyais vraiment qu'il y avait un autre motif pour lequel j'arrivais à supporter toutes tes stupidités ?" Il savait qu'en disant cela, il perdait ses chances de pouvoir recoucher avec elle mais il en avait déjà assez de toute cette situation.

- "Regarde-moi dans les yeux, Végéta ! Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-le-moi !"

Il le fit mais pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité. Il la regardait dans les yeux et elle n'y voyait qu'obscurité, celle-la même qui avait disparu il y a longtemps, mêlée à un soupçon de dégoût et de moquerie qui peu auparavant était coutumiers chez lui, ce même Végéta avec qui elle avait passé les six meilleurs mois de toute sa vie. - "Tu t'imagines vraiment que j'ai des doutes, Bulma ?" La moue moqueuse sur sa lèvre faisait de lui l'être le plus méprisable de l'Univers. - "Comment peux-tu être à la fois si maligne et si bête ?", lui demanda-t-il dévoilant toute l'étendue de sa méchanceté à son égard.

Il l'avait trompée ? Lui, son prince, il l'avait trompée ? La jeune femme baissa la voix tout en lui adressant un regard inquisiteur qui abritait sa colère : - "Eh bien si tu veux un fils à moitié terrier, Végéta, tu devrais avoir accepté cela ainsi que beaucoup d'autres choses depuis longtemps..."

D'un mouvement rapide de ses yeux noirs, il étudia son visage pâle tout en conservant le même regard. - "Maintenant, je me repends de cette décision.", affirma-t-il avec la même intensité dans ses pupilles que celle que Bulma lui renvoyait.

Comme si découvrir qu'il lui mentait peut-être n'avait pas été assez douloureux, maintenant, il lui sortait cela. S'entendre dire une chose pareille lui blessa l'âme profondément. Trop. Il ignorait l'étendue de tout ce qu'elle avait enduré et tout cela parce qu'elle était tombée amoureuse. Jamais elle n'avait toléré d'aucun homme le millième des choses que Végéta lui imposait. Ses manières grossières, son mépris, sa brusquerie, sa dureté. Et elle le faisait simplement parce qu'elle était convaincue que son sentiment n'était pas seul, qu'il était partagé même s'il se dissimulait derrière une épaisseur de muscles et de ténèbres. C'était vrai que tout le négatif était compensé quand elle riait avec lui, quand elle le taquinait, quand ils se disputaient sans trop s'atteindre, quand elle le serrait dans ses bras, quand elle remarquait sa peau qui se retenait sous ses caresses, quand elle voyait en sept secondes un monde merveilleux à travers ses yeux noirs. Elle. Elle. Elle. Elle était la seule qui avait fait quelque chose pour ce qui se passait entre eux.

A ce moment-là, elle ne pensa pas à la lutte continuelle qu'il menait contre lui-même, une lutte dont Bulma ne connaissait l'existence que trop bien car elle le connaissait. Ou c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Pour quelle autre raison n'écartait-il pas le regard de ses yeux bleus ? Pour quelle autre raison la serrait-il alors si fort dans ses bras quand il souffrait de cauchemars ? Non. A ce moment, Bulma ne pensa à rien de cela :

- "Je n'ai pas eu à m'en repentir car je savais que je ne voulais pas d'enfant de toi et c'est pour ça que j'ai changé d'endroit mon implant." A mesure qu'elle prononçait cette phrase, elle s'approchait de son visage avec offense et interrogation.

Seul l'écoulement incessant du lavabo à moitié cassé était audible. Végéta écarquilla très lentement les yeux et sa moue moqueuse se mit à disparaître. Il fallait qu'il assimile ce qu'il venait d'entendre et chacun des mots se répétait en écho dans son cerveau. Sans s'en rendre compte, à mesure que ses paupières s'ouvraient exagérément, son étau sur les minuscules bras de la jeune femme se détendait. Après quelques instants suspendus d'une durée indéfinissable, il ne put que prononcer : - "Quoi ?"

A peine eut-elle dit cela que Bulma sentit un château de blocs de ciment l'écraser au sol. Jamais elle ne s'était autant repentie d'avoir parlé de quelque chose qu'à cet instant. Végéta l'avait peut-être trompée mais il était vrai que jamais il ne lui avait dit quoi que ce soit de compromettant. Ce n'était que des suppositions de la jeune femme, peut-être trop avide que ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui soit réciproque. Elle aurait voulu que le sol s'ouvre et l'engloutisse complètement, qu'elle n'ait jamais pu lui dire ça, qu'il ne l'ait jamais entendue ou qu'elle puisse effacer ces reproches entre eux par un vœu à Shenron. - "Mais je l'ai enlevé, Végéta je l'ai enlevé derrière mon oreille il y a deux mois car oui, je veux un enfant de toi, je ne..."

Le Prince des Saïyens était un guerrier. Un guerrier aguerri au cours de milliers de batailles. Il n''avait jamais été trahi car cela impliquait qu'il existait une confiance antérieure et il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel sentiment pour personne. Il l'avait toujours évité et il avait réussi sans beaucoup d'efforts car jamais il n'avait laissé personne l'approcher. Comme avec elle. Il ne l'avait jamais laissée l'approcher alors pourquoi se sentait-il trahi ?

Avant que la jeune femme ait même l'idée de réagir, il lui avait saisi la tête par les cheveux qu'il lui écarta pour regarder derrière une de ses oreilles. - "Laquelle ?", lui demanda-t-il.

- "Lâche-moi !" A nouveau, le saïyen la serra fort mais sans parvenir à la blesser.

- "Laquelle ?"

- "Celle-là." Et elle indiqua l'oreille droite. - "Mais lâche-moi !", lui ordonna-t-elle en voulant se libérer de son étreinte.

Il la vit. Il vit une petite incision et quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui trembla. Malgré tout, il devait vérifier et il ne connaissait qu'une seule façon de le faire. Il se dit que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il la regarderait dans les yeux. Et ses yeux brûlants de culpabilité ne lui mentirent pas cette fois non plus.

- "Végéta..."

Il sortit précipitamment de sa propre chambre.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

Bulma resta quelques secondes à contempler les dégâts causés par le guerrier. Elle parcourut des yeux le lavabo brisés en mille morceaux et le cadre de la porte arraché. Elle sentit un poids dans sa poitrine et eut du mal à respirer. Elle s'assit sur la cuvette des toilettes tout en repassant dans son esprit les images de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux, le regard baissé sur le sol poussiéreux de la salle de bain après le désastre. Les yeux de Végéta avaient été emplis d'intenses ténèbres. Mais ce n'était pas les ténèbres normales de son apparente absence de sentiments, non ? Elle ne le savait plus. Le prince lui avait menti pendant tout ce temps ? Elle avait cru lire de la déception dans son regard mais à qui mentaient-ils à présent ces yeux noirs ? A lui ou à elle ?

Cela n'avait pas d'importance. - "Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?" Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et se mit à pleurer. C'était du chagrin pour les nuits passées, pour leurs plaisanteries partagées, pour ses tentatives de bien cuisiner, pour les douches, pour la frustration du guerrier qui ne voyait pas son rêve se réaliser, pour un ver de terre, pour la piscine, pour les robots de combat à réparer, en définitive pour tout ce qui avait fait qu'eux deux, contrairement à ce que lui avait toujours voulu, avaient été plus proches que jamais ils ne l'avaient été avec d'autres. C'était des larmes pour lui et pour elle, pas pour un seul d'entre eux.

- "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"

Elle se sentit si mal qu'elle sentit venir une terrible nausée. Elle se tourna rapidement pour vomir dans les toilettes.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

_**"Elle m'a trompé."**_

Il regardait la roche qui se trouvait à ses pieds, plongé dans ses pensées. L'humidité à cette altitude était insupportable et il remarqua que son corps était trempé de molécules de rosée. C'était l'aube. Il avait passé là toute la nuit à détruire des pics et des montagnes, comme si ceux-ci pouvaient se transformer en son passé le plus proche et qu'en réalité, ce qu'il faisait voler en éclats, c'était ses souvenirs les plus actuels et non cette terre brune et sèche. Son exigence d'honnêteté envers lui-même, il était en train de la dissimuler dans le vague, tout comme le faisait avec lui la brume matinale qui le pénétrait jusqu'aux poumons.

_**"Elle m'a trompé."**_

Maintenant, plus que jamais il se devait de la tuer mais ce n'était pas faisable. Il avait passé plus de deux jours hors de la maison et si au début, mille façons de l'assassiner lui étaient passées par la tête et il avait cherché laquelle serait la plus efficace, maintenant, il avait pu bloquer ces pensées car la raison ultime pour laquelle il était là lui était revenue à l'esprit. Il le fallait. Son orgueil le lui réclamait à hauts cris : maintenant il n'allait pas tout jeter à l'eau même s'il se sentait trompé, il fallait qu'il se transforme en super-guerrier. Ce désir d'être le meilleur était beaucoup plus important que n'importe quelle _pénible humaine_.

_**"Elle m'a trompé."**_

Non. Il ne pouvait pas penser à ça. Il s'était donné un temps hors de toute cette ambiance toxique qui l'attendait certainement dans cette maison pour pouvoir se reprendre et ne pas commettre une bêtise. La tuer serait une bêtise et pire encore, cela lui donnerait raison. S'il la tuait, il lui donnerait raison et c'était tout ce qui manquait. Encore une fois, elle apparaissait comme une femelle compliquée à ses yeux.

_**"Elle m'a trompé."**_

Bien trop toxique. Il restait à peine plus d'un an avant l'arrivée des cyborgs et il fallait qu'il se transforme en super-saïyen. Alors il les vaincrait eux, Kakarot et ensuite elle. Elle. Son désir d'avoir une descendance lui avait joué des tours ? Il faudrait l'accepter, elle lui avait menti tout ce temps ou au moins les quatre premiers mois. Quatre mois durant lesquels il avait couché avec elle mû simplement par cet unique désir. Les regards dont elle parlait n'existaient pas. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle insiste autant avec ça ? Ils n'existaient pas et il n'y avait pas à en parler davantage. Elle n'était pas sûre de le vouloir comme père de son enfant ? _"J'aurais dû la tuer sur le champ."_, se répéta-t-il encore et encore dans ce désert rocailleux. - "Non !", s'exclama-t-il de nouveau. - "Je le ferai en son heure et j'en profiterai encore plus...", murmura-t-il sans lever les yeux du sol. Il prendrait son temps pour le faire. Il serrerait son cou fragile, celui-là même dont il avait inspiré l'odeur quand il s'abandonnait au plaisir que son corps lui offrait. Et là, oui, il la regarderait dans les yeux. Il contemplerait comment la vie abandonnerait son corps et elle verrait cette fois la pleine cruauté dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle rendrait son dernier souffle.

_**"Elle m'a trompé."**_

Il fallait juste qu'il se concentre. Il devait laisser de côté la haine profonde qu'il ressentait pour elle à présent. Mais il avait besoin de partir de là. Il en avait assez de rester sur cette maudite planète. Il fallait qu'il soit un super-saïyen. Il devait l'être. C'était son destin. Maintenant plus que jamais il devait être le froid Prince des Saïyens.

_**"Elle m'a trompé."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

En le voyant entrer par la porte, sale, blessé et épuisé, elle sut comment agir :

- "Tu as faim ?", lui demanda-t-elle sans le regarder en remuant une soupe.

Il traversa la pièce sans ouvrir la bouche et s'assit à sa place. Il la trouva différente, avec une assurance inhabituelle chez elle, mais il ne la regarda pas dans les yeux pour le vérifier. La jeune femme se tourna avec la casserole et la posa devant lui. Le saïyen ne dévia pas ses yeux d'un point fixe juste en face de lui. Bulma sortit par la porte en direction de son laboratoire.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

Ce soir-là, quand elle eut terminé sa journée de travail, elle éteignit toutes les lumières et ferma la porte derrière elle. La chambre de gravité était allumée et d'elle jaillissaient les habituels éclairs de lumière. Elle se dirigea vers la maison en traversant le jardin. Elle arriva à la cuisine et programma les robots ménagers pour qu'ils lui préparent quelque chose. Elle était trop fatiguée pour le faire elle-même. Elle attendit sur sa chaise que l'un d'eux lui apportent une tasse de chocolat chaud. Le temps commençait à se rafraîchir et elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle leva la tête pour observer encore une fois la chambre de gravité. Elle s'étonna de voir celle-ci avec les lumières maintenant éteintes et Végéta qui traversait le jardin avec son habituel air hostile. Elle se tourna avec inquiétude car elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, s'il irait à la cuisine ou à sa chambre.

Il entra et resta sur le seuil de la porte à la regarder en silence. Elle lui retourna son regard pleine d'attente tandis qu'un robot posait la tasse du breuvage qu'elle avait demandé sur la table. Le prince détourna les yeux pour aller vers le réfrigérateur. Il écarta avec mépris un robot en le poussant du pied, le faisant tomber et l'obligeant à faire un saut pour se relever.

- "Végéta. Prince des Saïyens.", dit le robot doucement attendant que le saïyen s'écarte. Ce dernier s'attendait à ce que l'engin poursuive avec le sempiternel "danger, danger" mais rien d'autre n'en sortit. Il baissa les yeux pour l'observer mais tout ce qu'il entendit à nouveau fut :

- "Végéta, Prince des Saïyens."

Il retourna son attention sur l'intérieur du réfrigérateur.

Bulma l'étudiait avec inquiétude essayant d'avoir l'air calme. Elle attendait anxieusement le moindre geste qui indiquerait dans quel état d'âme il se trouvait.

Le saïyen s'écarta enfin du réfrigérateur et recommença à la regarder tout en passant derrière elle pour s'asseoir à sa place. Elle continuait, malgré son air d'être sur la défensive, de respirer l'assurance. La jeune femme paraissait absorbée avec sa tasse.

Végéta posa tous les plats sur la table.

Il se mit à manger et aucun des deux ne se regardait ni ne parlait.

Bulma essaya d'analyser tout cela, elle attendait une quelconque réaction de sa part et la seule conclusion qu'elle en tira fut qu'à un autre moment de sa vie, elle aurait pris la parole. Mais cette vie était loin derrière elle, cette Bulma-là était différente que celle qu'elle était maintenant. Le prince avait réussi à ce qu'elle sache faire quelque chose qui aurait été autrefois impensable : savoir attendre. Et non de non, elle allait s'y employer.

Elle but à lentes gorgées le chocolat, faisant durer l'attente, tandis qu'il mangeait, imperturbable. Même sans le regarder, elle savait qu'il avait préparé quelque chose à lui dire. Il ne serait par revenu sans cela. Sa tasse se refroidissait mais elle n'y attachait pas d'importance. Elle était prête à attendre même jusqu'à ce que l'enfer lui-même gèle jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche et elle était certaine qu'il le ferait. D'un moment à un autre, mais il le ferait.

Le chocolat se termina et elle posa la tasse sur la table. Lentement, elle tourna la tête vers lui, qui terminait son repas. Il fallait qu'il lui dise quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas partir sans le lui avoir dit, sans s'adresser à elle et lui lâcher ce que, d'après Bulma, il avait pensé pendant ses trois jours où il avait disparu.

Il prit son verre d'eau et se leva de sa chaise pour le boire. Il le laissa sur la table, croisa les bras, et enfin la regarda, croisant ses yeux avec les siens.

_"Mon Dieu, Végéta, que t'es-tu fait là dehors ?"_, pensa Bulma, attristée en observant ses meurtrissures et le profonde fatigue qui marquait son visage. Elle dut faire un sérieux effort pour ne pas se lever pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle détestait devoir s'éloigner pour qu'il ne se sente pas menacé par sa proximité. L'ironie était aussi dévastatrice que le silence qui les environnait.

Le prince, impassible, examina les traits du visage de la jeune femme pendant un moment. Le fait qu'à aucun moment il ne la regardât dans les yeux n'échappa pas à Bulma.

- "Combien de temps te faut-il pour préparer le vaisseau ?"

- "Végéta, je..."

Avec un coup sec de sa main tendue sur la table, il répéta sa question :

- "Combien de temps ?"

- "Trois semaines."

- "Je le veux dans dix jours." Il se leva pour retourner au vaisseau.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

Il avait recommencé à s'enfermer là. Les jours passaient et il ne la croisait jamais. Il se réveillait à l'aube pour la laisser semer le désordre dans la chambre de gravité avant de revenir à la tombée du jour, manger et retourner à sa réclusion.

Si avant il dormait peu, maintenant, le sommeil ne l'occupait qu'une ou deux heures par nuit. Les cauchemars étaient encore plus terrifiants et pour couronner le tout maintenant, il voyait des éclairs bleus qui l'aveuglaient et l'empêchaient de voir son ennemi.

Durant ces étranges journées pleines de tension, Bulma ne tenta pas même une seule fois de parler avec Végéta. Elle aussi devait remettre ses idées en ordre. Elle ne voulait pas accepter qu'il avait recommencé à montrer cette obscurité latente et palpable dans ses yeux, ceux-là mêmes qui la dévoraient avec passion peu de jours auparavant. Elle voulait comprendre comment cette discussion leur avait échappé à tous deux et elle n'avait aucun doute sur la cause : trop de sentiments, trop de temps seuls et trops d'émotions exposées par des détails infimes. Le prince avait voulu nier qu'il ressentait quelque chose et elle avait voulu le vérifier en le regardant dans les yeux. Et dans ses yeux, elle n'avait trouvé que de l'obscurité. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le comprenait pas. Entre eux, ce n'était pas seulement les sept secondes qui prévalaient, il se passait beaucoup d'autres choses. Etaient-ce seulement des détails de quelque chose qui n'existait pas, comme l'étoile de Vegetaseï qu'il pouvait voir toutes les nuits ? Ou pire, de quelque chose qui n'avait jamais existé ? Le pire de tout c'est qu'elle ne pouvait le lui lancer à la figure puisqu'il ne lui avait jamais rien dit ni insinué quoi que ce soit. Rien ne sortait de sa bouche, alors elle avait dû prêter attention à ce que clamaient ces détails ? Aux sept secondes ?

Pendant ces dix jours, elle en arriva à un point où ces questions n'avaient déjà plus d'importance :

- "Encore combien de temps ?", lui demanda-t-il avec sobriété depuis le seuil de la porte. Il revenait encore des montagnes couvert de poussière et excédé à l'extrême.

- "Deux jours, juste le temps de charger la batterie du vaisseau.", expliqua Bulma en se levant et approchant son assiette du lave-vaisselle. C'était pour cela qu'il ne s'entraînait pas là-bas. Un enchevêtrement de câbles couvrait le sol de la chambre de gravité, sans doute à cause de la révision que la jeune femme lui imposait.

- "Bien." Il se tourna pour retourner à la chambre de gravité et mettre un point final à la conversation la plus longue qu'il avait eue avec elle depuis leur dispute de la salle de bain.

- "Végéta, je dois te dire quelque chose..." Elle voulut s'approcher de lui à pas rapides.

Il l'ignora et continua son chemin. S'il continuait à entendre sa voix, il l'éliminerait sur le champ.

- "Végéta, il faut que tu..."

Le prince fit claquer sa langue sans accélérer le pas. Il n'avait pas de raison de fuir devant elle. Cette idée était ridicule.

Elle le vit s'éloigner encore plus et alors elle dut le lui crier : - "Je suis enceinte !"

Il s'arrêta net et malgré sa décision de ne plus la regarder dans les yeux, maintenant, il fallait qu'il le fasse pour s'assurer qu'elle ne lui mentait pas. Si elle était aussi capable de lui mentir sur ça, alors il se ferait un plaisir de la tuer. Il se tourna lentement pour l'observer.

Bulma pencha instinctivement un peu son corps en arrière en sentant de nouveau ces yeux noirs parcourir son visage à la recherche de la vérité. Elle vit comment ils descendaient jusqu'à son ventre pour retourner se planter dans ses yeux bleux. C'était vrai. Elle était tombée enceinte. Elle avait fait le test le jour même où il était retourné de son périple de trois jours dans les montagnes et si au début elle avait cru que cela lui servirait pour arranger les choses, elle se mit en colère contre elle-même d'être aussi naïve. Végéta ne pourrait pas lui pardonner et elle était consciente de cela, de la grossière erreur qu'elle avait commise en lui avouant tout au sujet de l'implant, quand elle s'était laissée emporter par la fureur devant ses pupilles emplies de ténèbres et de cruauté.

Elle ne lui mentait pas. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'un éclat encore plus puissant que leur éclat naturel. Maintenant, il comprit pourquoi il l'avait trouvée si bizarre. Cette assurance qui émanait de son corps quand il était arrivé n'était rien de plus que la vigueur d'un autre être puissant qui grandissait dans ses entrailles. Son fils. Sa descendance. Le fils du Prince des Saïyens.

Après un long moment à s'observer en silence, il se retourna pour revenir sur ses pas. - "Bien." Ce fut tout ce qu'il dit.

- "Mais même sur ça, tu ne vas rien dire ?", lui demanda la jeune femme déchirée entre l'outrage et le désespoir.

Il sentait comment son âme se gonflait et l'orgueil, l'unique ami auquel il permettait d'envahir son coeur, se mettait à exulter plus que jamais avec des cris de joie insultants. De nouvelles bouffées d'air étaient insufflées à son âme. Il semblait que le destin était enfin généreux avec lui. Maintenant, il pourrait partir dans l'espace avec beaucoup plus de confiance. Il avait accompli son travail secondaire même si pendant quelques jours celui-ci avait semblé être une tâche plus qu'improbable. Il allait être père. Le fils de Kakarot ne serait pas le seul à rester dans le cosmos pour redonner à l'Univers l'Ordre qu'il aurait dû avoir : un Saïyen à son sommet. Maintenant non. Maintenant en plus, ils seraient deux. Le Prince des Saïyens et son fils. Son héritier.

Même entendre la jeune femme lui parler ne pouvait ôter de la magnificence à ce moment. - "Je te l'ai déjà dit, Bulma, ce n'est qu'une simple formalité avant d'en finir avec tout ces insectes.", prononça-t-il plus près de la rampe d'accès au vaisseau. Il respirait l'assurance et la morgue et rien ne gênait plus la scientifique que lorsque Végéta faisait machine arrière.

Il avait décidé de lui parler et elle n'allait pas laisser passer l'occasion. Ils devaient en parler, se disputer même si la fois précédente avait été si dévastatrice. - "Tu vas vraiment continuer à répéter la même chose ?", voulut-elle savoir en le suivant. - "Je vais avoir un enfant de toi, Végéta ! Ton enfant !"

Il lança un rire qu'il gardait juste pour les grandes occasions. - "Et tu crois que ça a de l'importance pour moi ? Tu vas m'obliger à devoir te répéter que je suis là pour... ?"

- "Ça suffit !", hurla-t-elle exsudant le chagrin par toutes ses pores. Elle avait réussi à ce qu'il se taise en percevant sa douleur. Végéta se tourna pour la regarder et pendant un instant Bulma vit de l'étonnement dans son regard. - "Ça suffit !", répéta-t-elle avec la même rage. - "Ça suffit, Végéta..." Elle baissa la voix en sentant un noeud se former dans sa gorge.

Ils étaient tous deux face à face. Elle, tendue et lui en apparence relaxé, avec les bras croisés, conservant son regard froid et altier.

- "Pourquoi faut-il que tu continues à te mentir ainsi, hein ?" Elle était déjà plus que fatiguée d'entendre la même chose. - "Pourquoi as-tu autant de mal à accepter que... ?"

- "Accepter ?" Il l'interrompit avant d'immédiatement lâcher un souffle court, celui qui signifiait toujours qu'il avait trouvé cela drôle. - "Si je t'ai supportée tout ce temps c'était parce que je voulais un héritier et tu vas déjà me le donner alors arrête d'inventer..."

- "Ce n'est pas vrai !", vociféra-t-elle ne pouvant pas retenir ses larmes. - "Ce n'est pas vrai ! Non, Végéta ! C'est faux !"

Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi et il aurait voulu que tout cela lui soit indifférent. Il avait réussi son autre but et maintenant il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

- "Pourquoi alors étais-tu si vexé pour l'implant, hein ? Pourquoi ça t'a blessé autant ?"

Le prince soupira et détourna son regard d'elle en contemplant le sol et en hochant la tête. Bulma ne comprenait rien. Il la releva pour la regarder même s'il était gêné de la voir en train de pleurer de rage. - "Personne n'aime être trompé.", essaya-t-il d'expliquer. - "Et moi, moins que quiconque."

- "Eh bien, arrête de te mentir à toi-même parce que je sais que..." En le voyant faire volte-face pour clore ce bavardage inutile, elle lui cria : - "Regarde-moi !" Elle le lui ordonna hors d'elle. - "Regarde-moi dans les yeux, maudit prince de l'enfer !"

Quand il se retourna avec fureur, celle-ci disparut en la voyant sangloter et il eut recours au sarcasme, un grand allié quand quelque chose le mettait mal à l'aise. - "Que veux-tu que je te dise, Bulma ? Que je te regardais avec une sorte de sentiment ? C'est ça que tu veux voir maintenant ?", lui demanda-t-il en croisant à nouveau les bras. - "Eh bien, voilà ce que je suis, le Prince des Saïyens est ainsi, maintenant tu vas devoir souffrir les conséquences d'avoir été aussi imprudente."

S'il lui était arrivé quelques fois de croire qu'avec elle il ne serait jamais aussi cruel malgré les soupçons et les précédents qui existaient, qu'il ne montrerait pas rude cuirasse de guerrier, avec cette phrase il brisa tous ses espoirs. - "Non !", cria-t-elle de nouveau en se jetant sur lui et en lui martelant la poitrine de ses poings. - "Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu n'es pas comme ça ! Tu ne l'es pas ! Non !", s'exclama-t-elle encore et encore en le frappant de toutes ses forces.

Il se laissa frapper jusqu'à ce que cela commence extrêmement gênant. Il la saisit par les bras et la regarda dans les yeux. Si pendant un instant il avait été persuadé qu'il pourrait à nouveau se moquer d'elle, il lui suffit d'être au contact de ses pupilles humides et tristes pour se retrouver lui-même visiblement en colère. Quelque chose le crispa dans le fait de la voir si près une nouvelle fois. - "Va-t-en ! Laisse-moi tranquille !" lui demanda-t-il en cherchant à éviter son regard.

Bulma se retourna et se libéra de son emprise. Elle se pendit à son cou et il n'entendit plus que des sanglots étouffés. - "Tu n'es pas comme tu le dis.", se mit-elle à lui dire, si proche, dans un murmure profond, avec cette proximité qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, si bleue. - "Tu es meilleur que... que tout ça, tu vas être père d'un enfant et moi, je vais être mère, Végéta. Ne... Ne fais pas ça, ne fais pas ça."

Le prince gonfla la poitrine en prenant une respiration. C'en était assez de ces prières et de ces reproches.

- "Je suis ce que j'ai toujours voulu être, j'ai juste besoin de m'accomplir, d'être super-saïyen, le reste ne m'importe _absolument en rien_." Il sentit comment elle s'arrêta instantanément de pleurer. - "Maintenant, lâche-moi."

Lentement, la jeune femme se détacha de son emprise. Il la regarda dans les yeux pour la dernière fois. Son regard rougi par les larmes contenait du mépris et de la compassion. Et quelque chose d'autre. De la haine. L'ingrédient indispensable pour Végéta et qu'il recherchait dans ces yeux depuis très longtemps. Il y était parvenu.

Bulma se tourna et sortit lentement et posément de _sa_ chambre de gravité, la sienne, celle du Prince des Saïyens.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

La seconde nuit après cela, quand il revint de son entraînement dans les montagnes, il n'y avait plus de câbles déroulés sur le sol du vaisseau. Il comprit. Le vaisseau était prêt pour qu'il l'emmène.

Rapidement, il entra dans la salle de bain pour prendre une dernière douche avant de sortir pour le mettre en route. Son attention fut attirée par une note écrite à la main sur la table. _Dans le deuxième tiroir, tu trouveras les capsules d'alimentation. Elles te dureront un an._ Elle ne disait rien de plus. Il la regarda avec les sourcils froncés, essayant de trouver une autre idée à travers cette simple note. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. La concision chez elle traduisait déjà beaucoup de choses.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et regarda dans l'armoire. Elle était pleine de vêtements de sport, les mêmes qu'il avait utilisés depuis qu'il était arrivé sur La Terre pour la deuxième fois mais quelque chose attira son attention. Une couleur bleue qu'il connaissait bien le fit se tourner vers l'extrémité droite de la penderie. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Là se trouvait son ancien uniforme qui l'attendait. Il le décrocha du cintre pour arriver à y croire. C'était son uniforme bleu, celui qui était propre aux guerriers saïyens, celui qu'ils utilisaient dans les grands moments. Son préféré. Il se mit à le toucher et la texture était exactement semblable à ceux qu'il avait portés dans de nombreuses occasions. - "Mais comment... ?" Il baissa les yeux, curieux de savoir comment elle avait pu faire une chose pareille et alors il aperçut ses bottes. Il se pencha. Oui, c'était ses bottes blanches, ses infatigables compagnes, près desquelles se trouvaient des gants de même couleur qui dissimulaient à l'arrière son armure de couleur blanche et or.

Mais elle le haïssait, comment pouvait-elle faire une chose pareille pour lui maintenant ? Il ne voulut pas y penser davantage et enfila l'uniforme. Il se regarda dans le miroir et sourit. Maintenant, oui, il était totalement prêt pour devenir super-saïyen.

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil de commandement et appuya les boutons d'activation de l'énergie. Un bruit sourd émana des entrailles du vaisseau et il enclencha le décollage. La chambre éteignit les lumières intérieures et se mit à trembler. Il se leva pour contrôler jusqu'au moindre détail de cette phase. Tout paraissait fonctionner. Il sourit à nouveau en voyant que lentement, le vaisseau décollait. Il était déjà impatient de se concentrer uniquement sur son but premier. Il retournait chez lui, l'Univers entier et incommensurable. Là, il y parviendrait sûrement.

Il se tourna et regarda par un des hublots. Il voulait voir comment il quittait enfin de cette planète, sur laquelle il ne reviendrait pas s'il ne se transformait pas en super-guerrier. Il regarda la maison, de laquelle il s'éloignait lentement et qui se couvrait de la poussière levée par son décollage.

Et alors il la vit. Elle était sortie sur le balcon pour le voir s'en aller. Même à cette distance, il put sentir sa rage et sa douleur. Elle portait sa nuisette blanche, celle que tant de fois il lui avait enlevée, couverte par son peignoir rouge et doux. Lui aussi, il l'avait déjà vu.

Il détourna le regard et revint s'asseoir sur son siège. Pensif, il ne remarqua pas que la vitesse augmentait tout comme la pression. Le vaisseau trembla davantage. On aurait dit que sortir de cette atmosphère lui donnait trop de mal. Végéta claqua la langue avant de se concentrer sur les indicateurs, qui indiquaient tout comme normal.

Quand le vaisseau cessa de trembler, il se libéra de sa ceinture de sécurité. Enfin, il était sorti de là. - "J'ai réussi."

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

_**Bonne lecture et bon dimanche !**_

_**J'attends vos impressions sur ce chapitre clef de l'oeuvre de Drama. J'avoue que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé que je voulais traduire cette fiction. Chacun de vos commentaires a été lu et relu dans les moments de doutes ou de fatigue, merci infiniment ! **_

_**Dimitrova (traductrice)**_


	18. Chapter 17

"Sur le Toit"

.

.

CHAPITRE 17

.

.

o-o-o-o

.

_**"Je suis celui que j'ai toujours voulu être."**_

Bulma descendit la rampe, consciente de laisser à l'intérieur non seulement le père de son enfant à naître mais aussi une partie d'elle-même. Tandis qu'elle marchait lentement jusqu'au gazon, elle essayait d'analyser ce qu'elle avait entendu dans _son_ vaisseau mais cette phrase qui se répétait encore et encore dans son esprit la poignardait à chaque fois qu'elle pouvait entendre la voix du Saïyen prononcer ces mots. Et de ses yeux bleus, les larmes ne cessaient de couler.

_**"Je suis celui ce que j'ai toujours voulu être."**_

Elle entra dans la maison sans allumer la lumière. Elle monta les escaliers et fronça les sourcils à l'extrême, souhaitant que son esprit l'emporte sur son cœur. Il fallait penser. Penser et réfléchir beaucoup. Assimiler ce qu'elle avait entendu, l'accepter et l'affronter : Végéta n'avait jamais rien éprouvé pour elle. Rien. Même pas une simple passion.

_**"Je suis celui ce que j'ai toujours voulu être."**_

Elle avait bien essayé d'attendrir le cœur du guerrier pendant cette brève discussion mais elle n'y était pas parvenue. Et la seule raison, c'était que cet homme n'était habité que par la rancœur. Alors, que s'était-il passé ? Son esprit aveuglé par ce qu'elle ressentait avait tout imaginé ? Ce n'était au final que cela ? Elle s'assit sur le lit. Elle n'entendait plus que sa propre respiration entrecoupée par les larmes. Elle regarda autour d'elle, les yeux perdus dans l'obscurité dense de la maison. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie si seule.

_**"Je suis celui ce que j'ai toujours voulu être."**_

Que pouvait-elle lui demander ? Pouvait-elle lui demander des explications ? Non. Pouvait-elle lui demander de rester ? Non. Pouvait-elle lui demander de ne pas être ainsi, qu'il oublie tout ce qu'elle supposait qu'il avait vécu ? Non.

_**"Je suis celui ce que j'ai toujours voulu être."**_

Elle n'avait pas éclaté en sanglots. Ses larmes coulaient sans cesse mais elle n'avait pas éclaté depuis qu'elle était sortie du vaisseau et qu'elle l'avait laissé avec son ego, son éternel passé et son vide. – "Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?", murmura-t-elle dans la nuit.

_**"Je suis celui ce que j'ai toujours voulu être."**_

Son front se plissait et sa respiration s'accélérait comme si elle était en train de courir. Elle avait crû ses yeux noirs et c'était la pire chose qu'elle aurait pu s'infliger. De ses yeux tombaient des larmes qui se rejoignaient sur son menton quand il ne leur restait plus de visage sur lequel descendre. Ses yeux noirs l'avaient manipulée et maintenant son cœur en payait les conséquences.

_**"Je suis celui ce que j'ai toujours voulu être."**_

Elle s'allongea sur le lit avec la même lenteur qui s'était emparée d'elle depuis qu'elle avait entendu cette phrase dévastatrice. Quand son visage toucha l'oreiller et que son corps s'étendit sur le matelas, elle crut qu'elle allait voler en éclats. Et c'est seulement à cet instant qu'elle éclata en sanglots. Elle ne pouvait pas penser. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle fasse sortir toute la haine qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Peut-être était-ce justifié ou peut-être pas mais jamais jusqu'alors elle n'avait détesté quelqu'un à ce point.

_**"Je suis celui ce que j'ai toujours voulu être."**_

o-o-o-o

* * *

Elle se réveilla le jour suivant le corps tout endolori. Un formidable mal de tête l'obligea à ouvrir les yeux lentement et avec précaution. Elle les ouvrit enfin et toute la solitude et les souvenirs de la nuit passée tombèrent sur ce lit à côté d'elle. Elle eut la chair de poule et fronça à nouveau les sourcils. – "Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête ?", murmura-t-elle en regardant les draps blancs.

Elle se mit sur ses pieds et se sentit mal. Encore cette nausée. Elle se rua vers la salle de bain et s'agenouilla devant les toilettes. Même si elle devait éluder ses sentiments pour Végéta, elle était enceinte, bientôt son ventre s'arrondirait et cette réalité, elle ne pourrait pas la fuir.

Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui mais elle devait réprimer ce sentiment. Jamais, il ne serait réciproque et même si cela faisait mal, elle devait l'accepter. Maintenant, elle avait des choses plus importantes à faire : avoir son enfant. Pendant un instant, elle avait pensé que cela pourrait attendrir le guerrier mais elle rejeta immédiatement cette idée. – "Il ne le mérite pas...", murmura-t-elle entre deux haut-le-cœur en essuyant un reste de bave sur son visage. Elle aurait voulu se remettre à pleurer mais elle avait eu son compte de larmes cette nuit où elle avait sangloté jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne gagne la bataille contre la douleur. Non. Bulma Brief ne repasserait pas par ça.

Elle remarqua la douleur physique qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'aurait pas pu dire si c'était dû à sa grossesse ou si au contraire, le chagrin avait dépassé la barrière émotionnelle et qu'à présent c'était tout son corps qui se plaignait. Malgré tout, elle pouvait situer exactement l'origine de sa détresse : directement au cœur. C'était étrange, mais maintenant elle aurait presque pu dire qu'elle sentait ce dernier battre douloureusement, comme si cette action lui demandait trop d'efforts parce qu'il avait été transpercé par un poignard. C'était une douleur physique juste au niveau du cœur et elle prit peur. Quelle dimension avait prit sa relation avec Végéta pour que même sa rupture avec Yamcha, son petit-ami pendant dix ans, ne l'ait pas fait souffrir autant ? Oui, elle avait eu de la peine quand ils avaient rompu mais son cœur ne lui avait pas fait mal avec autant d'intensité. Elle fronça les sourcils. – "Il n'y a que lui pour briser le cœur ainsi...", prononça-t-elle en un murmure en pensant à Végéta. Encore, un accès de nausée.

_"Ça va être dur."_, se dit-elle, essayant de se faire à l'idée de tout ce qui l'attendait. A ce moment seulement, elle se rendit compte de quelque chose. – "Je suis enceinte de lui.", dit-elle tout haut essayant de réaliser. Elle avait été tellement préoccupée par la façon dont elle devrait le lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas analysé avec soin un tel fait. Elle était enceinte de Végéta et, plus important, c'était un enfant désiré.

Elle regarda le sol, parcourant rapidement chacun des carreaux qui le recouvraient. – "Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?", demanda-t-elle au marbre froid tout en se relevant dans la salle de bain. Des images de moments antérieurs lui traversèrent l'esprit mais au lieu de l'enfoncer davantage, celles-ci lui servirent à se raccrocher à une pensée : – "Mais quelle idiote !", s'écria-t-elle en se reprochant son propre comportement.

En relevant les yeux, elle rencontra son reflet dans le miroir. – "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Bulma, ?", se demanda-t-elle en se regardant. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi naïve ? Son impétuosité avait recommencé à lui jouer des tours. Et cette fois, le résultat avait été un échec dans les règles de l'art. Elle se connaissait. Elle connaissait ses défauts et ses qualités mieux que personne au monde même si les autres disaient constamment qu'elle était très facile à cerner mais alors pourquoi avait-elle agi ainsi avec lui ? Pourquoi s'était-elle raccrochée à l'idée romantique de l'homme sombre que l'amour pouvait changer ? Cela n'arrivait jamais à part dans les histoires fausses pour gamines niaises. Elle était là, dans sa salle de bain chamboulée parce qu'il l'avait en partie détruite. Elle était là, seule et enceinte parce qu'elle s'était laissée emporter pour la énième fois de sa vie. Elle était là à pleurer pour le même homme brutal qui lui avait demandé un fils et qui maintenant allait partir dans l'espace pour poursuivre l'unique but de sa vie. Elle était là dans la même nuisette qu'il lui enlevait avec une lenteur extrême, alors que ses yeux n'exprimaient qu'une chose. Du désir.

Alors, elle comprit. C'était lui le coupable. Le désir. Le désir qui avait mijoté pendant de longs mois, qui était né à un moment indéterminé après son arrivée chez elle et qui avait grandi à chacune de leurs rencontres, disputes, marchés, à chacune de ses gentillesses, de leur intimité et de leurs regards. Tout ce dont elle était certaine c'est que les pupilles de Végéta ne clamaient qu'une seule chose. Du désir. Un désir qui l'avait induite en erreur, une attirance physique qui n'allait pas plus loin que la simple curiosité de voir jusqu'où l'autre serait capable d'aller. Il n'y avait pas de complicité. Il n'y avait pas de connaissance mutuelle. Il n'y avait pas d'observations et de provocations. C'était le désir déguisé en opportuniste, en escroc, en truand. Un désir qui les avait envoûté tous les deux et qui les avait fait s'approcher exagérément l'un de l'autre. Un jeu de séduction dans lequel, cette fois, personne ne gagnait et tous deux perdaient. Elle ne recevrait rien de lui et il serait père d'un enfant avec elle. Les pertes et les manques étaient évidents.

Elle toucha son ventre avec une caresse. Oui, ils s'étaient tellement approchés qu'à présent elle portait l'enfant de Végéta dans ses entrailles. Elle baissa les yeux sur son ventre en se demandant ce qu'elle allait devenir.

o-o-o-o

* * *

Durant les jours qui restaient avant le départ de Végéta, Bulma l'évita. Cela ne lui fut pas non plus très difficile. Il ne rentrait que les nuits, quand elle arrêtait de travailler dans la chambre de gravité qu'elle préparait pour qu'il l'emmène. Elle sentait quand le prince arrivait et son âme se remplissait de solitude et de tristesse. Lutter contre ses sentiments était une tâche très compliquée en l'ayant aussi près. Elle voulait qu'il s'en aille vite et elle put terminer en moins de temps que demandé.

Le jour même où elle termina de charger la batterie, alors qu'elle regardait les robots ménagers terminer de ramasser les câbles au sol, la jeune femme fit le tour du vaisseau cherchant ce qui pourrait ne pas être à sa place. Elle parcourut chacune des cachettes de la chambre de gravité, celles-là même qu'elle avait conçues sur son ordinateur, là où elle avait fixé les vis, renforcé les écrous et configuré tout un système unique, le système membranal. Elle vérifia les commandes et n'y vit aucun défaut. Tout était prêt pour son départ. Elle se dirigea vers la petite chambre du fond qui était vide. Il n'y avait rien, juste les meubles et quelques serviettes et sous-vêtements qu'il avait utilisé pendant sa première réclusion dans la chambre de gravité. Elle alla au laboratoire chercher les capsules d'alimentation mais il fallait qu'elle l'en informe. Découragée, elle lui écrivit un petit mot laconique qu'elle laissa sur la table.

Quand elle ouvrit l'armoire pour y stocker les capsules de nourriture, elle la trouva vide, elle aussi. Elle revint sur ses pas et monta à la chambre du prince pour chercher des vêtements. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'elle se souvint de son cadeau : l'uniforme. Elle avait pensé le lui donner le jour de son anniversaire mais étant donné les nouvelles circonstances, il passerait sûrement son anniversaire dans l'Espace alors elle décida de le lui laisser là sur un cintre. En le portant au vaisseau, elle se mit en colère contre elle-même encore une fois. – "Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?", se demanda-t-elle avec dédain et amertume. Pendant un instant, elle hésita, elle fut tentée de revenir sur ses pas et de le brûler mais alors, c'est lui qui aurait gagné. Il l'aurait changée et ce genre de choses, ce geste insignifiant de sa part, était inscrit dans son code génétique. Cette gentillesse qu'il n'avait jamais comprise, il ne la ferait pas disparaître. Elle était gentille et continuerait à l'être. Pas question de l'emballer dans une boîte, ni même de laisser une note expliquant en détail. Ce n'était rien que cela, un détail qui peut-être lui servirait à rendre plus confortable son entraînement.

Cependant, trouver la bonne composition du matériau pour confectionner un uniforme à l'identique lui avait demandé beaucoup de travail. En se basant sur l'ancien uniforme noir, il n'y avait qu'à en changer la couleur. Pourtant, ajuster de simples paramètres textiles pour qu'ils aient les mêmes propriétés que l'uniforme abimé que Végéta n'avait pas quitté pendant ses premiers mois ici avait été diablement difficile. Elle ne le laissa pas en vue mais le rangea au fond de l'armoire. Sans savoir pourquoi, à cet instant, une vague de tristesse la parcourut à nouveau toute entière. Elle ne voulut pas savoir quelle maudite pensée son célèbre esprit lui réservait et elle sortit de là en courant et en laissant la lumière allumée. Juste avant de sortir, elle regarda en arrière et se vit plantée là, dans sa chambre, et elle comprit ce qui n'était pas à sa place, ce qui détonnait dans le décor. Et c'était elle-même. Son menton se mit à trembler mais elle décida de ne pas courir. Ni pleurer.

o-o-o-o

* * *

– "Oui ?"

– "Bulma, ma petite !"

– "Maman...", lâcha-t-elle avec un soupir étouffé.

– "Enfin !", s'exclama Madame Brief heureuse d'enfin pouvoir joindre sa fille. – "J'ai essayé de t'appeler toute la semaine mais on dirait que tu t'amuses trop pour prendre les appels de ta mère, pas vrai ?" Sa plaisanterie lui parut encore plus réussie qu'elle ne l'avait prévu et elle se mit à rire, s'attendant à une réplique acerbe de sa fille. Mais elle n'entendit rien.

-" Ma fille, tu es là ?" Le silence fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint. – "Mon chéri, le téléphone est en panne, je n'entends plus notre fille.", fit-elle savoir à son mari assis à ses côtés et qui était en train d'allumer une cigarette.

– "Maman...", entendit-elle à l'autre bout du fil téléphonique.

En s'entendant appeler de cette façon, elle eut l'impression de revenir plus de vingt ans en arrière. Ce ton de voix, sa fille ne l'utilisait que lorsqu'elle traversait un grand désarroi.

– "Bulma ? Que t'arrive-t-il, ma petite ?", voulut-elle savoir avec inquiétude. Monsieur Brief, inquiet, leva les yeux de sa cigarette et les dirigea vers sa femme.

– "Je suis enceinte."

– "Mais ma fille, c'est merveilleux !", s'exclama-t-elle en sautant au cou de son mari qui comprenait la joie de sa femme mais savait que d'autres nouvelles les attendaient. – "Nous allons être grand-parents !" Et elle se mit à danser à travers la cabane.

– "Ma petite fille ?"

C'était la voix de son père, qui venait de prendre le téléphone que sa femme, sous le coup de l'émotion, avait oublié sur le lit. Et alors Bulma ne put se retenir de fondre en larmes.

– "Nous arrivons dans deux jours."

o-o-o-o

* * *

Une fois La Terre derrière lui et le vaisseau ajusté à sa nouvelle situation extérieure, Végéta se mit à s'entraîner. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il devait se transformer en super-Saïyen et dès qu'il eut entré les nouvelles coordonnées, il augmenta la pression pour mettre à l'épreuve la chambre de gravité.

Un souffle court d'auto-satisfaction sortit de sa gorge. Il avait monté la gravité à deux cents et aucun bouton suspect ne s'alluma.

Une dernière fois, il regarda autour de lui et par un des hublots. La planète bleue lui disait adieu et devenait de plus en plus petite.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la maison avec énergie. Elle entra suivie par Monsieur Brief, qui posa les valises dans l'entrée.

– "Bulma ! Bulma !" Elle appela sa fille en ôtant en vitesse son chapeau et ses lunettes de soleil.

– "Nous voilà, où es-tu ?", demanda-t-elle tout haut en regardant de tous côtés.

– "Maman...", entendit-elle du haut de l'escalier.

Elle leva les yeux et la vit. Sa fille n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer quoi que ce soit. Même de loin, elle dégageait tout le chagrin qui l'accablait. Le coeur brisé à sa vue, sa mère l'attendait tandis qu'elle dévalait les escaliers. – "Ma petite...", murmura-t-elle avec tristesse.

Elle sauta les deux dernières marches et se jeta dans les bras maternels, éclatant en larmes comme elle l'avait fait ces derniers jours. – "Il est parti, il est parti...", murmurait-elle entre ses sanglots.

– "Allons, ma petite, allons, ne t'en fais pas.", lui répétait sa mère pour la calmer en tapotant son dos tremblant.

– "Il est parti, maman...", répétait Bulma en se serrant contre sa mère.

– "Allons, ma petite, allons, n'en fais pas tout un drame...", lui suggéra-t-elle en la lâchant et en prenant son visage contracté à force de tant pleurer.

– "Que je n'en fasse pas tout un drame ?" Sa fille s'écarta d'elle avec colère. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que la première chose que sa mère lui dise soit cela. Qu'elle n'en fasse pas un drame ? L'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse était parti après avoir su qu'elle était enceinte et maintenant sa mère lui disait qu'elle exagérait. – "Il est parti dans l'espace, maman ! Dans l'espace ! Il m'a laissée ici toute seule et..."

– "...et enceinte, non ?", poursuivit sa mère. – "N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?", lui demanda-t-elle, sachant d'avance la réponse.

La jeune femme y réfléchit les yeux au sol un peu confuse : – "Oui, ça l'est mais..."

– "Il n'y a pas de mais, Bulma, bon sang !" Sa génitrice leva les bras pour exprimer sa fatigue. – "Tu vas être mère ! Tu te rends compte ?"

– "Hein ?" Elle la regarda comme si elle ne comprenait où sa mère voulait en venir.

– "Allons, viens avec moi à la cuisine, j'ai envie de prendre quelque chose de rafraîchissant et dans le train, il n'y avait pas de wagon restaurant. Quelle antiquité !" Et elle la saisit par le bras pour l'entraîner dans la pièce préférée de tous les habitants des lieux.

Monsieur Brief les accompagna, restant sagement au second plan.

o-o-o-o

* * *

Il soupira épuisé après l'effort. Il posa les mains sur ses genoux et eut le vertige. Il s'assit par terre, les jambes à demi fléchies et les mains sur les genoux. Il avait du mal à y croire. La gravité n'était qu'à deux cents et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi lourd. Un jour de passé et les choses commençaient à se corser. - "Malédiction.", murmura-t-il, vexé. Il avait maîtrisé le double lors de ses dernières semaines sur Terre et maintenant il lui était pratiquement impossible de dépasser la moitié. Que se passait-il ?

En se relevant, il décida d'aller examiner les commandes à la recherche de ce qui avait causé un tel déréglage. – "Malédiction...", s'exclama-t-il. Il y avait tant de cadrants qu'il n'aurait pas pu expliquer exactement à quoi servait chacun d'entre eux. Le pire, c'est que tous semblaient marcher parfaitement.

Il regarda à l'extérieur du vaisseau en quête d'une explication. Tout paraissait aller bien. Calme. Comme l'Univers l'avait toujours été. Soudain, le vaisseau se mit à trembler et les alarmes lumineuses se déclenchèrent. – "Mais que... ?"

Il s'approcha de nouveau des commandes où le voyant "_danger extérieur" _était allumé tandis que l'alarme ne cessait de retentir. Il voulut en trouver la cause mais il n'avait aucune piste. – "Bulma...", grogna-t-il, désirant soudain pouvoir hurler sur la coupable de ce désastre imminent.

En retournant les yeux vers l'extérieur, il découvrit la cause de cette urgence : une pluie de météorites. – "Malédiction !", répéta-t-il fiévreusement en s'asseyant devant les commandes et en activant le pilotage manuel. Cela faisait à peine vingt-quatre heures qu'il était parti et il devait déjà mettre à l'épreuve ses dons de pilotage qu'il n'avait pas sollicités depuis déjà une éternité.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

Tous trois s'assirent autour de la table. Bulma avait toujours des larmes dans les yeux même si elle était un peu impatiente d'entendre ce que sa mère avait à dire sur tout ça. En les voyant arriver, elle avait senti qu'elle n'était déjà plus seule, mais maintenant sa génitrice, comme elle avait pu s'en rendre compte lors de leur premier contact, refusait de l'entendre se lamenter. Elle la vit prendre un pichet de thé glacé et en servir un verre pour chaque membre de leur famille. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir de la fois où elle avait préparé un thé glacé à Végéta et où elle le lui avait apporté au vaisseau. Un gémissement lui échappa et elle se mit à faire la moue.

- "Bien, arrête de pleurer et raconte-nous tout, ma petite chérie, que s'est-il passé ?" Elle s'assit à côté de sa fille pendant que son père allumait une cigarette.

– "Il est parti, maman, il a dit qu'il devait s'entraîner dans l'espace."

– "Oui, ça nous nous en doutions déjà.", ajouta sa mère avant de prendre tranquillement une gorgée de son verre. "Ce que nous aimerions savoir, c'est ce qui s'est passé exactement."

– "Tout ?" Elle savait que sa mère ne faisait pas allusion au sexe, sujet de toute sa curiosité jusqu'à il y a peu. Sa mère avait un comportement qu'elle lui avait rarement vu. Même quand elle était partie en quête des Boules de Cristal et quand elle était rentrée à la maison, Mme Brief n'avait pas eu une pareille posture d'attente, de sembler à l'affut d'une quelconque erreur dans ce qu'elle allait entendre de la bouche de sa fille pour le lui reprocher. Pourquoi était-elle ainsi ? Ne se rendait-elle pas compte de la douleur qu'elle ressentait maintenant ?

– "Tout, oui.", lui lança-t-elle sans la moindre jovialité.

– "Eh bien..." Elle regarda son père à la recherche d'un allié. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle se sentait presque devant le peloton d'exécution. Mais est-ce que personne ne se rendait compte qu'elle était celle qui souffrait, celle qui avait été manipulée, celle qui avait été abandonnée et surtout enceinte ? Monsieur Brief était plus attentif à Tama qui était venu le saluer. – "Nous avons eu une dispute où il m'a dit qu'il voulait avoir un fils pour me l'enlever et l'emmener avec lui."

_"Bien."_, se dit-elle. Il fallait commencer par ça pour que ses parents la comprennent. Une information pareille leur ferait voir que la dispute avait été assez sérieuse. Elle tairait les insultes et les reproches parce qu'en fin de compte, elle les avait déjà informés que l'_échange d'opinion_ avait été disproportionné. Elle se devait de mentionner un détail pareil, qu'il voulait un fils pour en faire un sanguinaire spatial à son image.

Sa mère reprit une gorgée de son verre et le reposa avec tout son calme sur la table. – "C'est plutôt normal venant du jeune Végéta, tu ne crois pas ?"

– "Hein ?" Cela lui parut remarquable que sa mère n'accorde aucune importance à ce qui lui paraissait clairement négatif chez le prince. Cependant, c'était elle qui avait raison. Quelqu'un comme Végéta ne pouvait que désirer un fils pour l'emmener dans l'espace, oui, c'était évident même pour elle et elle se l'était déjà figuré avant. – "Mais ça ne te parait pas terrible, maman ?"

– "Allons, ma fille, tu ne vas pas nier que tu l'avais deviné avant, non ?"

_"Incroyable"_, se dit Bulma. Ses parents était arrivé et contre toute attente, ils n'étaient pas d'humeur à la consoler. Sa mère du moins, car son père ne semblait pas très attentif à la conversation. Elle pouvait même percevoir de la tension dans l'air, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué avec ses parents, toujours curieux, compréhensifs et extrêmement ouverts.

– "Que lui as-tu dit ?", voulut savoir Madame Brief. – "Te connaissant comme je te connais, je suis sûre que tu lui as dit quelque chose, non ?"

– "Évidemment que je lui ai dit quelque chose, maman !" Elle en avait assez de se sentir comme face aux questions d'un tribunal. "Je lui ai dit que..." Elle s'arrêta net dans son argumentation. Elle allait leur dire qu'elle avait changé d'endroit son implant mais cela ne servirait qu'à augmenter, pour ne pas dire confirmer les doutes de sa mère. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'elle s'était trompée ? Qu'après ça, son départ était largement justifié ? "Non, il est parti.", se dit-elle pour se calmer. Elle se retourna vers son père qui lui rendit son regard, plein d'attentes. Elle ne pouvait pas leur mentir aussi. Elle baissa la voix pour se concentrer : - "Je lui ai dit que j'avais changé mon implant d'endroit mais qu'après, je l'avais enlevé car oui, je voulais bien un enfant de lui." Elle se sentit stupide et honteuse en lâchant ces mots. - "Mais il avait prévu de s'en aller de toute façon !" Elle croisa les bras et regarda sur un côté.

Après quelques moments de silence, le rire de son père retentit. Bulma le regarda déconcertée et un peu vexée. Elle retourna le regard vers sa mère, qui paraissait enchantée en entendant cela.

- "J'aurais aimé voir la tête de l'orgueilleux Végéta en entendant qu'il s'était fait avoir par toi comme ça !", ajouta son père, secoué de rire.

- "Mais tu trouves ça drôle, papa ?", lui demanda-t-elle encore plus en colère.

- "Ah, ma fille, que tu es bête, parfois...", se mit à dire sa mère en se levant toute souriante en direction du réfrigérateur.

- "Comment ça je suis bête ?" Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. - "Il veut un enfant pour l'emmener dans l'espace, il me dit qu'il se repent de l'avoir voulu, je lui dis que je suis enceinte et ça lui est égal ! Et après c'est moi l'idiote ?" Elle se rassit sans rien comprendre.

- "Il reviendra.", lança Madame Brief depuis le frigo. - "Il n'est pas parti parce que tu lui avais menti mais parce que c'est ce qu'il devait faire."

- "Je sais bien qu'il n'est pas parti à cause de moi !", voulut ajouter la jeune femme en prenant une douceur du plateau sur la table. Elle venait de retrouver son appétit qui avait disparu depuis que le prince l'avait laissée seule dans cette maison. Son énergie, également, lui était revenu. - "Il est parti parce qu'il croit qu'ainsi il arrivera à devenir Super-Saïyen mais il n'y arrivera pas s'il garde la tête aussi dure."

Le rire de son père devint plus aigu à ces mots. - "Oui, il est assez têtu mais je ne sais pas lequel de vous deux l'est le plus."

- "Mais papa !"

- "Allons, ma chérie..." Sa mère soupira en retournant à la table avec des rafraîchissements glacés. - "Ne te rends-tu pas compte ?", lui demanda-t-elle avec éloquence.

- "De quoi ?" Bulma avait déjà englouti le gâteau et regardait maintenant avec avidité les glaces que sa mère avait posées sur la table. Elle en saisit une et la mordit, espérant trouver un sens à toute cette conversation.

- "Eh bien qu'il reviendra et quand il le fera, il sera sûrement père.", répondit son géniteur tout en montant Tama du sol jusqu'à sa poitrine. - "Et cela change n'importe qui, même le jeune Végéta." Et il ajouta : - "Regarde-moi, j'ai changé, j'ai abandonné mon vieux van et mon désir de voyager à travers le vaste monde quand ta mère m'a dit qu'elle était tombée enceinte."

- "C'est vrai, chéri, mais ce n'est pas le plus important...", dit sa mère en lui souriant.

- "Le plus important c'est que tu vas être mère.", l'interrompit son père pour terminer la phrase que tous deux connaissaient bien."

Depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de quitter la bourgade, il avaient pris la décision de faire oublier à leur fille la peine qu'elle ressentait pour le prince. C'était normal. Ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser se sentir dévastée par tout ça. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse et qu'elle affronte la vérité : qu'elle allait être mère et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se sentir mal pour cela car c'était une décision qu'elle avait prise librement. Et maintenant il fallait l'accepter, se mettre à mûrir, ce qui, connaissant leur fille, serait dur à leur grand regret. Pourtant, c'était nécessaire Bulma devait mûrir, accepter la réalité et surtout, savoir qu'elle ne serait jamais seule.

- "Exactement.", ajouta sa mère en disposant bien les gâteaux. - "Et ne commence pas à manger tout ce que tu vois sinon tu vas devenir grosse comme une barrique !", la gronda-t-elle, amusée.

_"Je vais être mère."_ Même si elle se l'était déjà dit, maintenant la réalité lui explosait à la figure. _"Je vais être mère."_, se répétait-elle encore et encore comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait.

- "Je vais être mère."

- "D'un fils qui aura tout d'un héros.", murmura son père tout en caressant Tama.

- "Je vais être mère...", répéta encore la jeune femme en regardant la table, les yeux dans le vague. Elle n'avait pas entendu le commentaire de son père.

- "Bulma, ma petite chérie !", l'appela sa mère. - "Il faut qu'on s'attèle à la tâche, nous aurons beaucoup de choses à faire avant que cet enfant ne naisse." Elle était en train de sortir en direction des escaliers.

- "Hein ?" Bulma se leva sans savoir très bien où aller. - "Oui, maman.", répondit-elle simplement avant de marcher vers elle. Elle fit un un pas et son père la saisit par le bras. Elle se retourna et il lui dédia un de ses grands sourires.

- "Bulma..."

Quand elle vit son père avec ce sourire radieux, elle se jeta à son cou. - "Oh, papa..." Et elle se mit à pleurer à nouveau sur son épaule.

- "Calme-toi, ma fille, tout se passera bien."

Sentant la proximité de son père, un sanglot jaillit de son cœur. - "Non, il ne m'a jamais..."

Il la fit taire en gardant le sourire. - "Ta mère a raison, tu vas être mère, c'est ça l'important."

- "Bulma !", entendirent-ils s'exclamer Madame Brief au pied de l'escalier. - "Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !"

- "Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, tout ira bien."

Elle s'écarta de lui, irritée. - "Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui !"

Son père rit en l'entendant. - "Va avec ta mère, allez, elle sait toujours ce qu'il faut faire." Il mit de la distance entre eux avant de déclarer : - "Et toi, tu seras toujours ma petite fille, même si tu deviens maman."

Cela lui redonna envie de pleurer. - "Oh papa !" Et elle se jeta à nouveau dans ses bras. C'était vrai, elle allait être mère. Et elle avait eu besoin de ses parents pour commencer à l'assumer.

- "Bulma !", s'écria à nouveau la blonde, perdant patience.

Sa fille grogna et se sépara de son géniteur. - "J'arrive !"

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

En se douchant, il réfléchissait encore au problème qui se posait. Le vaisseau ne répondait pas bien à la pression dans l'Univers et il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. Bulma avait toujours été très précise dans ses inventions et on pouvait dire que cette chambre de gravité était son œuvre majeure alors qu'est-ce qui ne marchait pas ? Pourquoi la gravité ne montait-elle pas jusqu'au maximum ? Était-ce à cause de la batterie ? Les calculs de la scientifique étaient-ils faux ?

- "Elle ne peut jamais rien faire de parfait.", grogna-t-il en sortant de la douche. Il enfila son uniforme de combat et se regarda dans le miroir. Quand il l'avait mis la première fois, il avait eu l'impression de retrouver son essence. Il sourit devant son reflet, prêt à résoudre le problème qu'il avait rencontré tout de suite après le décollage de La Terre.

Il chercha dans les tiroirs et tomba enfin sur le guide d'utilisation. Des colonnes de calculs l'accueillirent et il maudit à nouveau la jeune femme.

- "Trop intelligente.", murmura-t-il en l'étudiant. Quand il était parti dans l'espace la première fois dans un vaisseau spatial semblable, il n'avait eu aucun incident grave à part le propulseur et le compensateur de poussée. Maintenant, suite au perfectionnement de la chambre de gravité, il remarquait qu'il serait obligé de l'étudier minutieusement parce qu'il était logique que plus de performances engendreraient plus de complications, et cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : moins de temps pour s'entraîner.

- "Malédiction !"

Il lâcha le manuel avec découragement sur le panneau de contrôle. Il regarda la pendule. Il était onze heures. Il fallait qu'il se repose car il avait passé la nuit où il avait quitté la Terre à s'entraîner et cela faisait plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'il n'avait pas dormi. Son impatience de devenir un super-guerrier ne devait pas lui faire perdre sa méthodologie de travail et de repos. Il s'étendrait sur le lit un moment pour s'éclaircir les idées.

Il se leva du siège et regarda autour de lui. Il était là, dans _son_ vaisseau et en plus, au milieu de l'Univers, en direction de la galaxie de l'Est, dure, violente, aux planètes arides et aux êtres rudes. Parfaite pour enrichir le chemin d'un guerrier comme lui. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond et quelque chose attira son attention. Une caméra. La même caméra de surveillance qu'il avait détruite pour ne pas qu'_Elle_ sache ce qu'il faisait à l'intérieur. Maintenant, elle avait été réparée et était focalisée sur lui. Il hocha la tête sans rien comprendre. Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit en train de l'observer en ce moment même ? Elle le haïssait mais malgré cela, elle continuait à être présente d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il se remit à observer ce qui l'entourait entre ces parois convexes et jura tout bas. Tout cela, Bulma l'avait fait. Il avait à peine passé deux jours à l'extérieur et elle restait là en essence. Et pire encore, c'était parti pour durer et il n'y pourrait rien.

Il fit claquer sa langue et décida de ne plus y penser. Il se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher en enlevant son uniforme qu'il laissa sur une chaise. Il s'allongea sur le lit et leva les yeux vers le plafond. Une autre caméra. Il la regarda quelques secondes avant de fermer les yeux.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

- "Me revoilà !", s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Sa mère l'appela depuis la cuisine. - "Je suis là !"

Bulma y pénétra et la vit en train de danser entre les robots ménagers. - "Mais maman, tu n'apprendras donc jamais ?" Elle appuya le bouton rouge de l'ordinateur central et les androïdes revinrent diligemment à leur habitacle.

- "Allons, ma fille, c'est juste que d'un coup, ils sont comme devenus fous...", répondit sa mère dans un fou rire.

_"Oh, Végéta, attends, les robots, ils deviennent fous."_ L'image de Végéta et elle, nus contre les commandes de l'ordinateur central lui revint à l'esprit et immédiatement, elle la rejeta en secouant la tête. Des souvenirs pareils ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche qu'elle s'était assignée : le haïr. Ou peut-être que si. Elle plissa les yeux en se souvenant la froideur du prince avec elle et le reste du monde. Elle revint à elle après la question de sa mère :

- "Que t'a dit le docteur Maish ?", demanda la blonde en défroissant sa robe une fois la bande de robots disparue en direction de son lieu de stockage.

- "Que je suis à un mois et demi de grossesse.", répondit-elle en ouvrant le réfrigérateur. - "Et que le bébé naîtra au début de l'été."

- "Merveilleux !", s'exclama en joignant les mains Madame Brief. - "J'imagine déjà une petite fille voltigeant dans le jardin, il faudra lui acheter tant de choses !"

- "Maman.", soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant pour manger un des délicieux hors-d'œuvres que sa mère avait posés sur la table. - "Il est très tôt pour savoir le sexe du bébé.", déclara-t-elle avant de mordre dans une rousquille.

- "Oui mais il faudra lui acheter son berceau pour dormir, les couches et préparer tout pour sa naissance, n'est-ce pas ?", lui demanda sa mère en s'approchant.

- "C'est encore trop tôt pour tout cela.", affirma-t-elle. Elle regarda le biscuit et le lâcha avec découragement. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle aurait mangé tout ce qu'elle aurait trouvé dans le frigo mais son corps commençait à changer. Elle l'avait remarqué en mettant une de ses robes de l'hiver précédent et en découvrant qu'elle était trop serrée. Elle avait décidé sur le champ de faire attention à elle plus que jamais, pourtant, elle se surprenait toujours avec de la nourriture entre les mains. _"J'ai l'air d'un saïyen..."_, pensa-t-elle. A cet instant, elle s'attrista.

- "Il reviendra.", entendit-elle derrière elle.

Elle se tourna et vit sa mère qui l'observait avec un regard empreint de détermination et de compassion.

- "Je sais", déclara Bulma, "il doit vaincre les cyborgs."

- "Exactement.", approuva sa mère. "Il connaîtra son fils et vous aurez juste besoin de temps."

Pourquoi sa mère lui parlait-elle ainsi ? Pourquoi était-elle si convaincue que tout allait se résoudre ? Elle avait passé deux mois à pleurer à cause de Yamcha et ils n'avaient pas agi avec autant de détermination à l'époque. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Quand ses parents étaient rentrés et qu'elle les avait vus si déterminés à lui faire oublier les mauvais moments qu'elle avait passés avec Végéta, ils avaient atteints leur but : elle avait repris courage. Et même si elle en était consciente, cela ne marcherait pas si sa mère continuait à essayer de lui imposer un plan pour changer cet homme. Personne ne savait mieux qu'elle comment il était et l'illusion de sa génitrice de vouloir le changer commençait à la gêner. Végéta n'allait pas changer. Il ne l'avait pas fait avec elle qui avait été la personne avec qui il avait été le plus proche. De cela, elle en était sûre parce que sinon, son comportement au sujet des caresses, sa façon d'en être particulièrement incommodés, n'aurait pas eu de sens. Non, les prédictions de sa mère, qui croyait en un monde de fiction, ne se réaliseraient pas.

- "Il connaîtra son fils et il voudra l'emmener loin de nous.", lança la jeune femme en se mettant debout avec mépris et en s'approchant de la fenêtre. Elle aurait pu dire _loin de moi_ ou _loin de cette planète_ mais elle avait choisi _loin_ _de nous_, pour insister sur le fait qu'eux aussi en souffriraient si une chose pareille devait arriver. Était-elle en train de devenir cruelle, comme Yamcha le lui avait dit une fois ? _"Non."_, argumenta-t-elle dans sa tête. _"Il faut que mes parents aussi se rendent compte de la portée de ce problème vu qu'ils n'ont pas l'air d'accepter _ce qu'est Végéta_."_

Elle regarda à travers la vitre. Cela la rendait toujours triste de ne plus voir la chambre de gravité mais cela lui servait à se souvenir de la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

- "Allons, ma petite, ne sois pas bête.", lui reprocha sa mère dans son dos. Il était curieux comme elle avait repris son air naïf, comme si elle essayait de corriger continuellement l'attitude que Bulma avait adoptée au sujet du prince. Si sa fille s'exprimait avec des phrases redondantes qui démontraient la tourmente mentale et émotionnelle qu'elle était en train de traverser, Madame Brief se montrait plus joyeuse que jamais. Et si sa fille unique était triste, elle trouvait le courage de lui faire voir les choses sous un angle différent.

- "Je ne suis pas bête, maman, ce que je dis est vrai.", déclara-t-elle sans cesser de fixer l'espace vide dans le jardin.

- "Il ne sait pas ce que c'est que d'être père et je suis sûre que quand il reviendra de son entraînement et comme l'enfant sera déjà né alors..." A cet instant, elle soupira en regardant vers le ciel avec espoir.

- "Crois-tu qu'il reviendra avant ou après ton accouchement ?"

La scientifique fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi à ça. Quand reviendrait Végéta ? Réussirait-il sa transformation en Super-Saïyen après la naissance de son bébé ? Reviendrait-il juste avant la bataille contre les cyborgs ? Jusque là, il ne restait qu'un an et demi, la moitié du temps qui leur restait ainsi que l'avait annoncé ce garçon venu du futur. _"Alors..."_, une question lui vint à l'esprit, _"si peu de temps s'était écoulé ?"_ Depuis ce jour où Freezer avait été vaincu par ce gamin aux cheveux lilas, elle avait rompu sa relation avec Yamcha et commencé son histoire avec Végéta, il ne s'était écoulé qu'un an et demi.

"Yamcha..." L'image de son ex-petit ami s'imposa dans son esprit. Que ressentait-elle pour lui ? Pendant tout le temps qu'elle avait été avec Végéta, pas un instant elle n'avait repenser à sa relation avec Yamcha. Même pas pour les comparer. Si, elle l'avait fait sexuellement après sa première rencontre de ce genre avec le prince mais elle trouvait cela naturel, une simple comparaison entre amants et de ce point de vue, tous deux étaient assez différents. Maintenant, ce n'était rien d'autre que de la simple curiosité mais elle se demandait ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que pour son ancien amour elle ressentait une autre émotion : de la tendresse. Et un tel sentiment n'était pas normal après ce qu'il lui avait fait. _"Mais que je suis bizarre..."_, se dit-elle.

Sa vie avait toujours été intense, un tumulte d'émotions qui s'écoulaient à mesure que surgissaient les aventures avec ses amis et qui se dissipaient avant que d'autres n'arrivent. Elle n'était qu'une gamine quand elle était tombée amoureuse de Yamcha et maintenant elle allait avoir un enfant de Végéta, le prince arrogant qu'elle avait hébergé chez elle en attendant le retour de Goku qu'il voulait affronter. Et ce n'était pas tout, maintenant elle le détestait après être tombée amoureuse de lui. - "C'est incroyable !", murmura-t-elle en admirant le jardin. Elle sourit en se rendant compte que sa vie avait toujours été un enchevêtrements d'aventures mais aucune comme celle qui l'attendait après tout ce processus.

- "Quoi, ma fille ?", voulut savoir sa mère en s'approchant.

- "Non, rien, maman." Elle se retourna avec un sourire mais soudain, elle eut la nausée. "Oh !", cria-t-elle en se précipitant vers les toilettes, écartant de son chemin la blonde, poussée par la pression désagréable qui menaçait de lui échapper.

- "Ma fille !" Sa mère la suivit. - "Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?"

- "Cela va m'aider à le haïr...", lança-t-elle tout bas, retenant un haut le cœur.

- "Tu veux de l'eau ou ... ?"Elle réfléchit un instant en lui remontant les cheveux pour que sa fille ne les salisse pas. Bulma était assise par terre dans la salle de bain, agrippée à la cuvette des toilettes, le visage fatigué. - "Je ne vomissais pas autant quand j'étais enceinte de toi."

- "Hein ?" Elle leva les yeux vers sa mère. - "Tu veux dire que tu n'avais pas de nausées même le matin ?"

- "Si, les nausées matinales étaient courantes au début mais pas avec autant d'intensité que les tiennes, chérie.." Et elle énonça la raison qui répondait à tout : - "Évidemment, je n'étais pas enceinte d'un extraterrestre !", s'exclama-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde.

Bulma plissa le front en réalisant quelque chose. Elle aurait voulu parler à sa mère mais la nausée lui revint soudain. - "Oh, maman, rappelle-moi de passer un coup de fil à Chichi." Et elle se remit à vomir avant d'immédiatement se sentir dégoûtée par la mauvaise odeur. - "Maudit Saïyen !", cria-t-elle, sentant les nausées la reprendre.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

Il se résigna et c'est tout. Après avoir accordé au manuel d'instructions plus d'importance qu'il n'aurait dû, il se résigna au fait que cette maudite machine puisse lui jouer un mauvais tour, contrairement à son corps. Et son corps, après avoir été soumis à cette même masse de métal durant tant de temps, lui disait que la gravité était supérieure à quatre cent cinquante unités. Il en était ainsi même si le cadran de la pression indiquait deux cents. Et ce n'était pas la peine de réfléchir davantage à cette question.

Une semaine était passée depuis qu'il avait abandonné la Terre. Il avait décidé de décompter le temps en jours terrestres en le notant dans le journal du vaisseau, une des améliorations que Bulma avait créées. Ainsi, il pourrait comptabiliser avec une certitude absolue le temps qui s'écoulait et revenir sur Terre pour le douze mai, le jour que le gamin du futur avait fixé dans l'esprit de tous comme la date à attendre, qui donnait un sens à toutes les choses par lesquelles il était passé sur cette planète bleue. Même le fait que Bulma soit tombée enceinte.

Il fit claquer sa langue en sortant de la douche. A nouveau, il se souvenait d'elle et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il soupa avec le contenu d'une capsule tout en surveillant la machine qui lavait son uniforme. Il sourit. Le lendemain, son uniforme serait en parfaite condition pour être porté et il reprendrait sa routine. Et elle lui plaisait cette routine où les seuls protagonistes étaient lui et l'immense Univers, avec son silence absolu et rien autour. Le vaisseau traversait l'espace dans la direction de l'Est et même si au début il lui avait posé des problèmes, maintenant, il avançait normalement. Dans un mois, il arriverait à sa destination : l'anneau Ubeon.

Il plissa les yeux en observant la machine laver son uniforme en le faisant tourner tout comme bouillonnait son esprit. Dans quelle situation se trouvait l'Univers depuis que Freezer et sa clique avaient été enfin éliminés ? Les _patriarches_ étaient-ils au courant ? Se trouvait-il pris dans une guerre pour le pouvoir et la domination de tout le cosmos ? La fois précédente où il avait été dans l'espace, il semblait que le chaos régnait et que beaucoup ignoraient la mort de l'empereur, une mort qui d'autre part n'était pas confirmée. Pourtant cette fois, plus de temps s'était écoulé depuis la vraie mort du tyran. Le retour sur la Terre du lézard avide de vengeance lui avait permis de se rendre compte de plusieurs choses, évidemment, mais celle qui compterait le plus pour lui une fois qu'il aurait pulvérisé la planète bleue c'est que Freezer n'était pas seul.

- "Bah...", soupira-t-il en se levant. - "Tout cela ne m'intéresse pas..." Et tandis qu'il marchait vers le lit, il conclut avec un sourire : - "...pour l'instant, bien sûr."

Il s'étendit pendant sa pause après avoir passé en revue dans son esprit des éventuelles techniques de combat. Il avait tellement progressé, son corps répondait mieux et il était à présent capable de maîtriser des mouvements qui lui paraissaient impossibles à peine deux années auparavant. _"Tout va bien."_, se dit-il en se laissant gagner par le sommeil et regardant pendant quelques secondes le réveil. Il était toujours ponctuel. L'appareil indiquait onze heures du soir. "_Tout va bien."_

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit après une douche réconfortante. Elle regarda la pendule et celle-ci indiquait onze heures du soir. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait dormir autant. Aujourd'hui, au laboratoire, elle s'était encore endormie devant l'ordinateur et ce n'était pas normal pour elle car son travail la passionnait.

Bulma avait décidé de consacrer aux recherches qui leur avaient été confiés le temps qu'elle passait autrefois à d'autres tâches à la maison. Son père ne paraissait pas déçu par le travail qu'elle avait réalisé pendant son séjour dans le sud mais la jeune femme n'était pas satisfaite de plusieurs choses mises en œuvres. C'était sa façon de se punir d'avoir été si idiote pendant la période où elle avait été avec Végéta. Le docteur Maish et ses parents avaient insisté pour qu'elle se repose les trois premiers mois car il semblait que le bébé la vidait exagérément de toute son énergie. En écoutant cela dans la bouche de l'ami de ses parents, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire amèrement. _"Comme son père"_, avait-t-elle pensé à cet instant.

Elle tourna son corps vers le côté droit du lit. Il était vide. Elle caressa les draps où parfois _Il_ restait endormi, souhaitant le sentir à nouveau. Elle se renfrogna en se rendant compte de sa bêtise.

- "Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire !", se demanda-t-elle en se redressant avec brusquerie. Elle regarda à nouveau à sa droite et occupa tout le lit avec son corps, cherchant milieu. _"Voilà qui est mieux !"_, se dit-elle en souriant et en profitant de tout l'espace qu'elle avait juste pour elle. Uniquement pour elle. Pour Bulma Brief.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

Il lança encore un coup d'oeil à l'_indicateur de pression extérieur_ pour vérifier. Il continuait à indiquer cinq cents au dessus de la gravité de la Terre. _"Bien, cela me sera utile."_, se dit-il d'un ton décidé tout en se dirigeant vers la rampe qui enfin, s'était dépliée.

Il sortit du vaisseau en scrutant l'horizon. Il était content car cela avait été son premier atterrissage et malgré ses réticences, cela s'était bien passé. En fait, étonnement bien.

Il se déplaça un peu, habituant son corps aux nouvelles conditions. Il ne s'était pas trompé : la gravité de deux cents de la chambre de gravité était mauvaise puisque là, avec une demie tonne de pression, son corps éprouvait quasiment le même poids et la même douleur. Il était resté un mois et demi à l'intérieur du vaisseau et maintenant il avait fait un arrêt là où il le souhaitait : à la planète Obiseum, célèbre pour son atmosphère dense, désagréable, et malodorante, tout comme ses habitants, les _obis_.

Les _obis_ étaient des êtres qui se caractérisaient par leurs proportions gigantesques, leur peau graisseuse, leur silhouette grotesque et disproportionnée et surtout par l'odeur pestilentielle qu'ils dégageait. Celle-ci était due à leurs pores d'où jaillissaient en énorme quantité une matière qui était fondamentale dans la fabrication des vaisseaux spatiaux. Freezer avait fait avec eux plusieurs alliances dont le principe fondamental était de laisser la planète en paix en échange de ce composant. Le lézard avait crû pouvoir les emmener plus près de son centre de commandement et de son empire mais, apparemment, les _obis _mourraient parce que l'atmosphère de leur monde se formait grâce aux gaz qu'ils expulsaient. Ils donnaient à l'air le nécessaire pour qu'un processus étrange se produise dans l'atmosphère qui leur permettaient de survivre. C'est-à-dire que les habitants et l'atmosphère étaient interdépendants. En plus, ces êtres répugnants étaient extrêmement gloutons et ne s'alimentaient que d'animaux vivant sur cette épouvantable planète.

Il se souvint comment Freezer l'envoyait en mission sur ce monde répugnant pour remettre les traités de coopération intergalactique à ses dirigeants et de la façon dont le tyran se délectait des détails sur les souffrances que lui et ses hommes avaient endurées non seulement à cause de l'atmosphère nauséabonde qui était presque irrespirable, mais aussi à cause de la gravité qu'ils devaient supporter et qui transformait quelques pas en authentique supplice. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils laissaient leurs vaisseaux juste aux abords de palais présidentiel. Car les _obis_, contrairement aux apparences, faisaient confiance aux décisions de leurs peuples et toutes les décisions qui sous-tendaient de grandes responsabilités pour les citoyens, ils les prenaient entre tous au moyen de votes individuels. La planète était peu peuplée et Végéta avait toujours état frappé par le fait que malgré leur air maladroit et ébahi à cause de ces grands yeux globuleux qui occupaient presque tout leur visage cuivré et graisseux, ils soient des êtres extrêmement rationnels.

Lui, évidemment, n'avait jamais donné à Freezer le plaisir de se plaindre de ses rares incursions sur Obiseum mais il n'était pas difficile pour le lézard d'imaginer le calvaire que les saïyens avaient dû endurer sur cette planète car lui-même s'y était rendu en personne plus d'une fois, obligé par l'importance des traités. Et même si le Prince ne montrait pas une once de son dégoût, Nappa et Radditz ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'avoir l'air épuisés malgré la longueur du voyage retour vers le noyau impérial qui leur permettait de récupérer.

- "Quelle horreur...", murmura-t-il entre ses dents tout en s'avançant dans cette immensité jaune. Il était venu dans un but précis et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il décida de ne pas voler car il risquait d'être repéré et ce n'était pas le moment car ils pourraient tomber sur la chambre de gravité et la détruire. Il décida de se diriger vers le sud dont l'atmosphère encore plus lourde rendrait le combat encore plus difficile, et où il chercherait un autochtone à affronter.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

- "Bien, Bulma, maintenant je veux que tu inspires avant que je te mette ce gel froid sur le ventre, d'accord ?"

- "Docteur Maish, attends, il faut que je t'explique avant que tu ne voies quelque chose qui te..." Elle s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle voulait lui faire comprendre. Elle avait réfléchi toute la journée sur la façon dont elle informerait l'ami de ses parent qu'il risquait de voir quelque chose hors du schéma habituel d'un enfant de terriens mais que ce ne serait pas grave parce que ce bébé ne serait pas totalement humain.

- "Eh bien, qui te paraisse _différent_.", réussit-elle à ajouter.

- "Différent ?", demanda le médecin en la regardant tandis qu'il lui mettait le gel. Ce mot lui parut être un euphémisme et un appel à la discrétion et il n'allait pas décevoir maintenant ses amis chers.

- "Ne t'inquiète pas, petite, je te promets le silence absolu mais il faut quand même s'assurer que le fœtus va bien, d'accord ?", lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire en lui passant la crème. - "Et peut-être qu'en plus nous saurons le sexe du bébé maintenant que tu en es à quatre mois."

Bulma lui rendit son sourire. - "Oui, bien sûr.", lui répondit-elle. - "Oh !", s'exclama-t-elle en sentant le froid sur sa peau tendue. - "C'est glacial !"

- "Ça te gêne ?"

- "Non, c'est juste que c'est vraiment froid.", répondit la jeune femme en montant encore plus son chemisier et en essayant de regarder comment le docteur positionnait la sonde de l'échographie.

- "Bien, voilà ton enfant, tu le vois ?"

La scientifique leva les yeux vers le moniteur de la machine sur le côté de la table de consultation. Et ce fut la première fois qu'elle put voir son bébé.

- Regarde, il est de profil.", se mit à expliquer le docteur Maish. - "Là, tu as la tête, les pieds et les bras qui ont l'air collés à sa poitrine..." Il eut un léger éclat de rire. - "On dirait un lutteur attendant l'occasion de frapper son adversaire, n'est-ce pas ?"

Bulma sourit tristement, essayant d'être empathique. Alors qu'au début, elle ne voyait que des tâches, maintenant, elle discernait bien ses jambes et ses bras, comme l'avait indiqué le médecin. Elle pouvait voir la silhouette de son profil et admirer tout son corps avec une précision presque exacte. Oui, c'était vrai, on aurait dit qu'il était en position de combat. Comme son père.

- "Bulma ?" Le docteur Maish voulut attirer son attention. - "Bulma, tu te sens bien ?"

Elle avait à l'intérieur d'elle-même l'enfant de Végéta. Et il montrait déjà des signes d'être identique à ce maudit prince. Elle se mit en colère : - "Oui, évidemment, je vais parfaitement bien. Et pourrions-nous savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille ?"

Le médecin lui sourit. - "Voyons voir... Peut-être qu'en le faisant un peu bouger vers l'avant..." Il appuya le ventre de la fille de ses meilleurs amis pour bien apercevoir le sexe. - "Aucun doute, c'est un garçon."

- "Hein ?"

- "Tu as dit un garçon ?", entendirent-ils de derrière la porte.

Tous deux se tournèrent pour voir la personne qu'ils devinaient être l'invité surprise.

- "Maman !", hurla Bulma. - "Je t'ai dit d'attendre dehors et que je voulais le faire toute seule !"

Sa mère fit la sourde oreille et s'approcha. - "Un garçon, tu as dit, Maish ?", répéta-t-elle en regardant fixement l'écran.

- "Eh bien oui.", répondit le docteur. - "Aucun doute, c'est un garçon."

- "Ooooh !", s'exclama sa mère en battant des mains. - "Un garçon fort et beau ! Comme Végéta, ma chérie ! Tu verras comme ton père va être content !"

- "Maman !", insista-t-elle à nouveau. - "Tu veux bien sortir ?"

- "Un garçon ! Un garçon !" Sa mère se mit à virevolter dans le cabinet de consultation sans cesser d'applaudir. - "Un garçon ! Un garçon ! Un garçon !"

Le docteur Maish ne put que rire de bon cœur avant de retourner les yeux vers le moniteur et la jeune femme qui soupirait de désespoir.

- "Maman ! S'il te plaît ! Sors de... !"

- "Un instant...", dit Maish en s'approchant de l'écran.

Madame Brief cessa soudain de bondir et Bulma se tut.

- "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Il montra du doigt une protubérance qui prolongeait la colonne vertébrale du fœtus.

- "C'est une... ?"

Tous trois se collèrent à la machine.

- "Qu'y a-t-il ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Quelque chose va mal ?", voulut savoir la blonde.

Bulma ferma les paupières, étant la première à comprendre. Elle avait sous le nez exactement ce qu'elle craignait."

- "C'est une queue ?", dit le médecin en plissant les yeux pour mieux y voir.

- "Une queue ?", demanda Madame Brief, déconcertée. - "Ce n'est quand même pas... ?"

Sa fille ne la laissa pas achever sa question car elle savait déjà où sa mère voulait en venir. - "Non, maman, ça, le docteur Maish nous l'a déjà dit et c'est censé être devant." Et elle tourna les yeux vers son médecin qui continuait à observer cette anomalie. - "Allons, Maish..."

Le médecin ne la laissa pas terminer. - "Bon, on dirait que cet homme que vous aviez chez vous était d'une espèce différente avec une queue, non ?", leur lança-t-il tout à coup.

Toutes deux ouvrirent de grands yeux surpris. - "Comment ?", demandèrent-elles d'une seule voix.

- "C'est son fils et il est un extraterrestre d'une espèce différente qui se trouve posséder une queue mais n'ayez pas d'inquiétude, le secret restera dans notre famille et vous faites partie de la mienne.", déclara-t-il d'une voix rapide et sûre.

Madame Brief réagit la première. Elle se jeta sur lui et l'écrabouilla entre ses bras. - "Oh, Maish ! Tu as toujours été un amour !", s'exclama-t-elle convaincue de la sincérité des paroles du docteur.

Bulma n'en revenait toujours pas : - "Mais comment sais-tu... ?

Cette fois encore, il la devança : - "Ça n'a pas été difficile de me rendre compte que cet homme était très important pour toi, petite. Pendant que je le soignais, tu ne m'as pas laissé en paix une seule seconde.", dit-il en riant, encore honteux par l'embrassade de la femme de son meilleur ami.

- "Elle est amoureuse de lui.", lança sa mère en regardant sa fille avec orgueil.

- "Et lui aussi de toi, Bulma. Avec des yeux pareils, quel jeune homme pourrait te résister ?"

La jeune femme n'en revenait toujours pas. Le docteur Maish lui avait dit que son bébé allait être un garçon, qu'il avait une queue, qu'il savait qui était le père et que ce père devait être un extraterrestre. Et en plus, pendant qu'il avait soigné Végéta de ses importantes blessures après l'explosion de la chambre de gravité, il avait déjà pu voir clairement qu'elle était éprise de lui. Elle dut faire le calcul pour se rappeler qu'à cette date, elle était encore avec Yamcha. Elle fronça les sourcils en s'en souvenant.

- "Oui, lui aussi est amoureux d'elle." Cette affirmation de sa mère l'arracha à ses pensées. Ils font un si joli couple, Maish, il faut que tu voies ça, ils s'entendent mal mais après ils se réconcilient, on voit que tous les deux..."

- "Maman !", s'exclama Bulma, les yeux en larmes et injectés de colère. Même si elle avait encaissé sans broncher toutes les insinuations de sa mère depuis leur retour de voyage et même si elle avait supporté de se faire contredire continuellement parce qu'elle se rendait compte que sa mère avait raison et qu'elle le faisait uniquement pour l'encourager, ça, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser passer. Non. Elle n'allait pas laisser sa mère dire que Végéta était amoureux d'elle. Là, elle ne put plus le supporter et son cri fut salvateur. - "Ne redis jamais ça...", lui demanda-t-elle en retenant ses larmes. Et elle détourna les yeux pour regarder l'écran où elle put voir son fils clairement bailler.

Le docteur Maish dégela l'ambiance qui s'était créée d'un seul coup.

- "Tu vois ? Il baille."

La scientifique sourit : - "Oui, c'est incroyable, non ?"

Le médecin se mit à lui expliquer que tout allait bien pour le fœtus mais Madame Brief n'entendit plus rien après le cri désespéré de sa fille. Elle la regarda avec tristesse. Il était amoureux d'elle. Végéta était amoureux de sa fille et tous deux l'ignoraient. _"L'amour est étrange."_, pensa la blonde. _"Mais j'ai confiance en toi, petite."_ Elle s'approcha de sa fille et lui caressa la main. Bulma lui répondit en prenant sa main dans les siennes et en la serrant très fort tandis qu'elle ne quittait pas des yeux l'écran. Sa mère lui sourit en contemplant leurs mains entrelacées._ "Tout va bien, ma chérie, tu ne seras jamais seule."_, voulait-elle dire à travers ce geste.

Le docteur Maish poursuivit ses explications sans se rendre compte du contact des deux femmes.

La jeune femme tourna la tête pour regarder sa mère et resserra l'étreinte de leurs mains. Elle lui sourit. _"Je sais.", _sembla-t-elle dire des yeux.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

Les _obis_ n'étaient pas de grands guerriers car on aurait pu les définir comme de simples masses jaunâtres et malodorantes mais malgré leur quasi absence de mobilité, la façon brusque dont ils projetaient leur substance sur le prince allait lui servir à tester ses progrès car même si évidemment ils manquaient de mobilité pour bouger, c'était au moment où ils expulsaient cette matière si précieuse qu'on aurait pu dire qu'ils étaient même extrêmement véloces, transformant le jet de lave incandescente qui suppurait de leurs pores en une des choses les plus dangereuses que Végéta ait jamais vue au cours de ses voyages et de ses conquêtes. Et c'est justement ce dont il avait besoin : un espace ouvert et un ennemi tangible qu'il pouvait affronter, la seule chose qui lui manquait sur Terre.

Il parcourut ce paysage aride et plat. Il aperçut une bourgade obi typique : des petites maisons troglodytes creusées dans la roche de rares montagnes basses. Il s'approcha furtivement et aiguisa sa vue saïyenne pour étudier la situation. Il ne semblait pas y avoir beaucoup de mouvement et ce fait le mit encore plus sur ses gardes. Malgré leur faible nombre, il était étrange qu'une bourgade en périphérie et éloignée du centre des opérations de ce monde soit à la fois aussi peuplée et donne l'impression de manquer d'activité.

Il vit quatre types habillés du costume ordinaire des guerriers _obis_ en train de marcher tranquillement aux abords du village et il les suivit pendant quelques minutes. Ils étaient parfaits pour se tester. Quand il se planta devant eux, ils s'étonnèrent de voir là un étranger arborant le plus grand calme comme s'il n'éprouvait aucune difficulté à respirer dans leur difficile atmosphère universellement connue.

Ils se mirent en garde et crièrent quelque chose en langue _obi_.

Végéta fit claquer sa langue avec ennui. Il avait oublié que cette planète avait une langue particulière basée sur des sons gutturaux qu'ils mêlaient aux répugnantes excrétions de leurs pores, ce qui rendait un détecteur indispensable pour les comprendre. Mais il n'était pas venu pour parler. Ces _obis_ étaient en nombre parfait pour vérifier ses progrès pendant les deux ans et quelques qui s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait laissé derrière lui sa vie de mercenaire et maintenant il avait l'occasion parfaite de vérifier que tant d'efforts en avaient mérité la peine, que tant d'attente, de lutte et de patience n'avaient pas été vaines, que le Prince des Saïyens était devenu plus fort que jamais et qu'il vaincrait n'importe quel monstre qui se dresserait devant lui.

Il ne leur répondit pas. Il leur sourit simplement et décolla lentement. Juste quelques mètres, assez pour qu'ils prennent peur en voyant un étranger défier la terrible gravité de cette planète.

Les _obis_ le regardèrent avec stupéfaction et poussèrent de nouvelles exclamations incompréhensibles pour Végéta. Cela n'avait pas d'importance pour lui. Leurs visages disaient tout. Il sourit encore davantage en lisant la peur dans leurs regards et pendant un instant l'endroit lui plut. Sans réfléchir, il attaqua la terre juste aux pieds des soldats. Il ne voulait pas les tuer tout de suite car il voulait avant mettre à l'épreuve sa rapidité en ciel dégagé et esquiver leurs attaques.

Les recrues crièrent et se mirent à l'attaquer depuis le sol en expulsant avec intensité de grandes quantité de masses incandescentes. Végéta se mit à les éviter dans l'air à une vitesse ahurissante, presque imperceptible pour eux et ils optèrent pour se rapprocher les uns des autres. Le prince comprit que ce qu'ils étaient en train de préparer était une tactique de guerre très courante, propre à ceux qui se réunissent en groupe quand ils savent qu'ils vont être attaqués. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, il les attaqua quand il en eut assez d'esquiver. En vitesse de vol, il avait beaucoup progressé et maintenant il devait vérifier d'autres choses.

Il lança un rayon de ki juste au milieu du groupe et les soldats tombèrent éparpillés sur le sol et se retournèrent pour lui renvoyer l'attaque. Tous sauf un, celui qui avait reçu l'impact de plein fouet et qui gisait face contre terre.

Il se félicita d'être aussi rapide. Il en restait trois.

Il porta son choix sur l'un d'entre eux, celui qui paraissait le plus faible pour ainsi provoquer les autres qui suppuraient déjà vers le ciel d'énormes quantités de lave dans l'espoir qu'elle le toucherait. Frappé par une légère décharge de ki, le obi mordit la poussière. Végéta posa les pieds sur le sol et se mit à tester ses qualités sur la terre ferme. Il évita tous les assauts sans même avoir à s'envoler et il s'approcha dangereusement du plus vulnérable. Comme il s'y attendait, les recrues se positionnèrent devant le plus faible pour le défendre._ "Stupide compassion"_, pensa-t-il tandis qu'il testait la troisième partie de son plan préétabli : attaquer en évitant en même temps les assauts déjà moins rapides des deux _obis_ encore debout.

Il savait que le plus difficile serait sans doute de s'approcher d'eux au maximum. Il s'étonna lui-même quand en moins de trois secondes, il se retrouva devant l'un d'entre eux, qui stoppa ses attaques et le regarda avec un mélange de confusion et d'horreur. Il lui sourit et se pencha pour asséner dans son ventre rebondi un coup de poing. Les yeux du _obi_ s'injectèrent de sang et il gémit avant de s'écrouler à plat ventre sur le sol.

Maintenant, il n'en restait plus qu'un. Il se tourna lentement vers lui et pensa le défier aussi. Malheureusement, il avait déjà pu vérifier avec succès que ses progrès avait été plus que remarquables et ce combat ne s'avérait plus nécessaire. Le _obi _regardait le prince s'approcher de lui avec horreur. Il tourna son regard vers ses compagnons à terre et, connaissant d'avance son destin, il réagit d'une façon inattendue pour Végéta : il ouvrit ses bras flasques en croix, s'agenouilla et cria. Il hurla si fort que le Saïyen dut se boucher les oreilles. Le _obi_ se mit à briller et son corps se dilata convulsivement à mesure que ses cris s'intensifiaient. Et soudain, il explosa.

Une sécrétion collante et malodorante éclaboussa le prince, tâchant son précieux uniforme. Il s'examina avec dégoût. - "Mais que... ?" Il ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui venait de se passer. _" Il venait de se suicider ?"_, se demanda-t-il en essayant d'enlever la mucosité de son vêtement. - "Stupide morve !", s'exclama-t-il en commençant à s'éloigner de la bataille. - "C'est répugnant !"

Il ne se doutait pas que les _obis_ puissent faire cela. Du coin de l'œil, il regarda les restes du suicidé et même s'il devait reconnaître qu'il fallait du courage pour réaliser un tel acte, par essence absurde, le _obi_ n'avait rien fait d'honorable car il n'avait pas réussi à vaincre son adversaire, c'est-à-dire lui. Il s'était simplement immolé pour le priver du plaisir de le tuer. Malgré tout, il se dit qu'il devait se méfier d'eux et qu'il examinerait ce flegme dans le vaisseau pour voir s'il représentait un quelconque danger.

Toujours sur ses gardes, il entendit un gémissement provenir du sol. Il se retourna et se mit encore plus en alerte. A terre, le soldat qui était tombé en second s'efforçait maladroitement de se relever. Il sourit. - "Qu'avons-nous là ? Un courageux ?" Il s'approcha et lui marcha sur le dos.

Le _obi_ se tordit de douleur et le sourire de Végéta grandit. Il décida que cela suffisait et juste au moment où il se préparait à l'achever par un minuscule rayon de ki, le soldat sortit de sa carcasse un objet métallique qu'il lança sur le sol avec un rugissement sourd.

Un détecteur.

Le prince le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Cela signifiait que le _obi_ voulait lui parler avant de dire adieu à la vie. Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui soutirer des informations avant de l'éliminer car certaines des choses qu'il avait vues ne cadraient pas très bien. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et vit des habitants du village sortir de leurs maisons, alarmés par le cri du suicidé. Il devrait se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps à tuer des villageois. Il s'était suffisamment mis à l'épreuve et de plus, il était certain que ceux qui s'approchaient n'étaient pas des soldats. Il chaussa le détecteur et attendit que le obi lui parle.

- "Qui es-tu ?", demanda le mourant en levant légèrement la tête pour pouvoir l'observer.

- "Je suis celui qui va te tuer.", répondit-il avec mépris avant de sourire de nouveau. - "Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte ?" Il n'était pas disposé à divulguer son identité à n'importe qui. Il ignorait la situation dans l'Univers et pensait que le reste des habitants de l'Univers apprendrait tout cela en temps voulu. De plus, rien ne prouvait que son attaque n'avait pas été enregistrée et qu'on puisse le reconnaître vu que, évidemment, ce soldat allait mourir et ne pourrait rien raconter à personne.

- "Tu es le Prince Végéta, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il plissa le front avec méfiance. Comment ce mourant pouvait-il savoir qu'il était face à l'héritier du trône de Vegetaseï ? Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu auparavant et pourtant il se flattait toujours d'avoir une bonne mémoire, ce qui était capital pour la survie de n'importe quel guerrier. Il préféra aller droit au but et éclaircir ses doutes : - "Dis-moi, soldat, comment se fait-il qu'il y ait autant d'habitants en dehors de la ville ?", demanda-t-il, ignorant la question et retournant la vue vers les lents villageois qui se dirigeaient vers eux.

- "Il entendit le rire étouffé du soldat. Entre des gémissements, il dit : - "Oui, c'est toi, je t'ai connu lors de tes visites au palais."

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui et vit les villageois plus près qui avaient augmenté en nombre. "Une chance pour eux qu'ils soient si lents." Il appuya plus fortement sur le dos du guerrier avec sa botte.

- "Réponds.", lui ordonna-t-il.

Le soldat se tordit de douleur sous son pied. Après plusieurs respirations profondes,Végéta relâcha la pression de son pied et le _obi_ put retrouver son souffle. - "Nous ne recevons plus de commande de l'empire de Freezer et notre planète est en faillite, il n'y a plus d'argent et beaucoup..." Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. - "de personnes y compris des soldats sont sans travail, nous avons été forcés d'abandonner nos maisons en ville pour déménager ici."

C'était ce qu'il avait supposé. L'empire commençait à s'effondrer. - "Vous ignorez pourquoi Freezer n'a plus recours à vos services ?"

- "Et toi qui es l'un d'entre eux, tu l'ignores ?"

Cela avait un certain humour. - "Tu vas te montrer impertinent juste avant de saluer la mort ?", demanda-t-il avec moquerie. - "Je ne travaille déjà plus aux ordres de personne.", répondit-il avec orgueil.

Le _obi_ s'efforça de se relever pour regarder dans les yeux son agresseur. - "Nous avons essayé de joindre ses troupes mais ils ne..." Son visage se contracta de douleur et il poursuivit : - "Ils ne répondent plus à nos messages, quand nous t'avons vu, nous avons crû qu'il t'avait envoyé mais tout à coup tu t'es mis à nous attaquer.

- "Bien." Il ne voulait pas en savoir davantage. Il s'éloigna pour lui tirer dessus et l'achever.

- "Pourquoi ?", cria le soldat voyant ce qui l'attendait.

Il comprit. Il voulait connaître la raison de son attaque, pourquoi il était venu sur sa planète qui avait toujours été accueillante envers tous les sbires de Freezer. - "Ça n'a pas d'importance pour toi.", répondit-il dédaigneusement. Après un instant de réflexion, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horizon à la recherche des villageois qui avançaient sans beaucoup d'empressement. _"Mais comment peut-on être aussi lent !"_, se demanda-t-il avant de se rendre compte aussitôt de l'absurdité de la situation en levant un sourcil. - "J'étais juste en train de m'entraîner, soldat, je m'entraîne pour vaincre celui qui a éliminé Freezer."

Le _obi_ essaya d'assimiler que cet homme hostile les avait simplement attaqués pour s'exercer, que son plan n'allait pas plus loin que cela mais une autre information lui parut bien plus étourdissante : - "L'empereur est mort ?"

Les yeux encore plus saillants du _obi_ lui firent comprendre que cette nouvelle était inattendue. - "C'est exact, et maintenant, trêve de bavardage." Il se remit à s'éloigner de lui pour le tuer une bonne fois pour toutes.

- "Non, ne me tue pas !", s'exclama le soldat avec désespoir.

Végéta écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Cet homme venait de lui demander de l'épargner. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, flatté. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu cette phrase qu'elle l'enchanta. Il inspira et il put effectivement sentir la peur, son alliée au cours de tant de batailles et de victoires et qu'il n'avait pas remarquée jusqu'alors à cause de l'intensité du combat.

La recrue profita de ce moment d'attente insoutenable pour lui proposer un accord : - "Si tu promets de ne pas me tuer, je te dirai le meilleur endroit de toute la Galaxie pour un guerrier."

Un court soupir dubitatif échappa au prince. - "Un endroit pour quoi faire ?"

- "Pour te perfectionner au combat, tu ne sortiras de là que mort ou beaucoup plus fort qu'à ton arrivée, n'est-ce pas ce que tu cherches ?" Il s'était déjà retourné et regardait son adversaire avec crainte et espoir. - "Tu veux venger ton empereur."

La seule pensée que ce moribond ait pu aussi mal interpréter ses paroles lui donna envie de se jeter sur lui et de prolonger son agonie. Il se maîtrisa.

- "Ne te méprends pas, soldat, ce n'est pas mon intention."

- "Mais tu veux t'entraîner, non ?", voulut-il savoir essayant de revenir sur ses pas. Tout le monde connaissait la légende des Saïyens, de puissants guerriers obsédés par la guerre et la perfection de la bataille. Le combat et le désir d'être les plus forts les obsédaient et même s'il ne comprenait pas les raisons de la réponse précédente du Prince, il y vit malgré tout l'ombre d'une chance de sauver sa vie. D'après la réponse du Saïyen, il sut qu'il ne désirait pas venger la mort de Freezer mais simplement affronter celui qui l'avait vaincu. - "Je t'indiquerai l'endroit le plus propice pour cela de toute la Galaxie de l'Est et sans doute de tout l'Univers." Et il conclut : - "Mais ne me tue pas, s'il te plaît."

Végéta regarda pensivement le sol. La Galaxie de l'Est était la plus reculée, inhospitalière et dangereuse à sa connaissance et c'est la raison pour laquelle il avait mis le cap sur elle pour sa préparation. Ce soldat _obi_, d'une des races les plus répugnantes et également les plus sages qu'il connaisse, lui promettait de l'informer d'un lieu reculé propice à son entraînement, sûrement le plus dur de tous, juste ce dont il avait besoin pour se pousser jusqu'à ses limites.

Il le savait. Ou il reviendrait transformé en Super-Saïyen sur La Terre ou il mourrait de la main des cyborgs ou de Kakarot car s'il ne parvenait pas à devenir un super-guerrier, il lui serait difficile, voire impossible d'en finir avec tous. C'était sa dernière chance.

A l'instant, il se rendit compte de quelque chose : cette recrue lui proposait un marché. Et maintenant, il était libre d'accepter ou non. Il sourit en se souvenant des uniques marchés qu'il avait conclus dans sa vie. Et ils n'avaient pas été passés avec guerrier.

- "Entendu.", concéda-t-il enfin. "Dis-moi où se trouve ce lieu."

La recrue répondit rapidement : - "C'est plus à l'Est, après l'étoile de Uonix, tu devras suivre une suite de planètes en enfilade, au bout desquelles tu trouveras la Vallée de la Guerre."

- "La Vallée de la Guerre ?", demanda-t-il sans comprendre, frappé par ce nom.

- "Oui, là, tu verras des planètes qui semblent en lutte perpétuelle car elles se heurtent les unes aux autres, c'est comme si l'ordre planétaire et les lois physiques ne servaient à rien là-bas, Prince Végéta.", s'exclama-t-il un peu enthousiaste. - "Il pleut des astéroïdes et des météorites de tous côtés, c'est un endroit trop dangereux, on y envoie les condamnés à mort d'Obiseum." Voyant le regard satisfait de son adversaire, il ajouta : - "Et bien sûr, ils n'en reviennent jamais vivants." Il désira de toutes ses forces que ce prince assassin s'y rende et y subisse justement le même sort.

A cette allusion à l'_Ordre_, Végéta ne put s'empêcher d'établir une comparaison car lui aussi cherchait la même chose. Il se redressa après s'être penché sur le soldat. - "Entendu.", prononça-t-il avec solennité tout en scrutant à nouveau les alentours. Il semblait qu'enfin les villageois avaient avancé et ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres.

- "Tu ne vas pas me tuer ?", lui demanda le soldat en le voyant s'éloigner.

- "Comment ?", demanda sans se tourner le prince qui examinait le détecteur. Il en aurait peut-être besoin ultérieurement. Soudain, il réalisa le sens de la question posée par le _obi_ : - "Ah, si.", lui répondit-il et sans aucune hésitation il étendit la main et envoya un _energy ha_ sans même prendre la peine de regarder sa victime.

Tandis que les rochers s'imprégnaient des entrailles lourdes et pestilentielles de la créature, Végéta se demandait avec une claire moue de dégoût si le détecteur portable avait un défaut et s'il était porteur d'un parasite naturel de la planète. Il entendit ses bottes clapoter, regarda le sol pour découvrir que les viscères du soldat était parvenues jusque là.

- "C'est répugnant.", protesta-t-il en pensant que la première chose qu'il ferait en arrivant au vaisseau serait de laver son uniforme.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

- "Regarde Maman !", s'exclama joyeusement la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus en ajustant son chemisier près du corps.

Sa mère extirpa sa tête de ses fleurs à la demande de sa fille. - "Oh ma petite chérie ! Tu as déjà du ventre !"

- "Oui ! Il était temps à déjà quatre mois, tu ne crois pas ?", lança gaiement Bulma. - "J'ai même accepté de mettre un chemisier de maternité, un de ceux que tu m'avais achetés il y a quelques temps, tu te souviens ?"

Évidemment, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle s'approcha de sa fille unique pour lui caresser le ventre. - "Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, ma puce, et il te va très bien." Et elle ajouta avec une voix plus aigüe. - "Oh ! Quel beau bébé va sortir de là-dedans !" Et elle continua à parler au ventre de sa fille, aux anges, qui la laissa faire : - "N'est-ce pas, bébé ? Tu vas être aussi beau que tes parents ?"

- "Bien sûr, il sera fort comme son papa et beau comme sa mère." Et elle rit avec enthousiasme, avec un rire dont sa mère n'avait pas pu profité depuis longtemps et qui lui fit lever les yeux vers sa fille.

- "Eh bien, tu es de bonne humeur, dis-moi !", lui dit-elle en se redressant devant sa fille.

- "Oui, maman, aujourd'hui j'ai beaucoup travaillé et maintenant je voudrais souper, qu'as-tu préparé ?"

- "Eh bien, tu verras parce que c'est une surprise..." Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, espérant que sa fille insisterait.

Mais Bulma était plus attentive à ce qui se trouvait derrière sa mère. - "Maman...", lui signala-t-elle pour qu'elle se retourne.

- "Madame Brief s'exécuta et découvrit avec horreur une des girafes en train de manger son parterre de fleurs. - "Mes pétunias !", s'exclama-t-elle en levant les bras. - "Mes belles ! Il faut que vous partiez ! Partez de là !", ordonna-t-elle aux animaux.

- "Broutez sur l'arbre, pas ici ! Allez-vous-en, mes chéries, allez !"

Sa fille se remit à rire en voyant sa mère chercher à écarter les girafes de ses plantes.

- "Ne les écrasez pas ! Non !"

Soudain, cette dernière supplication lui rappela la fois où elle avait eu avec Végéta une de ces conversations qui dévoilaient l'étendue de son ressentiment et de sa haine. Cette conversation avait eu lieu juste quelques mois avant son départ et tout avait commencé, comme c'est étonnant, sur son lit :

_- "Végéta !", cria Bulma en sentant qu'elle commençait à manquer d'air. - "Végéta ! Tu m'écrases !", hurla-t-elle pour essayer de le réveiller. - "Végéta !" Elle éleva le ton, un peu effrayée._

_- "Hein ?" Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et instinctivement, il s'écarta d'elle. Il la regarda, déconcerté. - "Quoi ?"_

_- "Ouf !" La jeune femme soupira de soulagement. - "Tu as encore fait un cauchemar et tu étais en train de m'écraser de tout ton poids." Elle répondit à ses doutes en s'étendant à nouveau sur les draps, souhaitant que lui aussi en fasse autant. Même s'il ne le faisait jamais. Alors qu'il ne voulait que se reposer un peu avait de regagner sa chambre, il s'était endormi et il avait eu un de ces cauchemars qui le faisaient se réveiller au milieu de la nuit. Après, il retournait dans sa chambre. Malgré tout, Bulma tentait toujours sa chance et cette nuit ne serait pas différente : - "Rendors-toi, allez, mais sans m'écraser, cette fois.", lui proposa-t-elle avec insouciance._

_En l'entendant marcher dans la chambre, elle se prépara déjà avec mauvaise humeur à écouter la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer derrière lui mais cette fois, elle s'étonna. Ce fut la porte du balcon qu'elle entendit. Elle ouvrit un œil et le vit sortit nu dehors._

_Elle se leva, alluma la lumière et se pencha pour voir s'il était toujours là. Elle ne le vit pas et supposa, malgré l'étrangeté de cette action, qu'il était retourné à sa chambre par le balcon._

_- "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"_

_Sous le coup de la surprise, elle en eut le souffle coupé. - "Nom d'un chien, Végéta !", s'exclama-t-elle en reprenant ses esprits. - "Ne me fais plus jamais une frayeur pareille."_

_Il était appuyé bras croisés contre le mur qui séparait sa chambre du balcon, dans l'ombre, juste derrière elle._

_- "Et toi, que fais-tu ?", lui demanda à son tour Bulma en s'approchant._

_- "Je cherchais le calme.", lui répondit-il inexpressif. Il lui faisait comprendre qu'à cause de sa curiosité insistante, elle avait détruit ce qu'il cherchait._

_La jeune femme fit une moue moqueuse et se tourna pour admirer la voûte étoilée de la nuit. Elle avança jusqu'à pouvoir poser les mains sur la balustrade et lui demanda._

_- "Tu savais que depuis la Terre, on ne voit que quatre pour cent de l'Univers entier ?"_

_- "Je le supposais déjà.", répondit-il de derrière. Cela correspondait à peu près aux calculs qu'il avait fait dans sa tête._

_- "Et que l'étoile la plus lointaine provient d'une explosion de plus de treize mille millions d'années lumière ?"_

_Ça, il ne le savais pas. - "Oui."_

_- "Ah oui ?" Elle tourna son corps pour le regarder tout en s'adossant à la rambarde métallique du balcon. - "Et tu saurais la situer tout de suite dans le ciel ?", demanda-t-elle avec une moquerie évidente. Il était très peu probable, même avec la vue plus perçante d'un Saïyen, qu'il puisse l'apercevoir de là sans télescope. - "Parce que moi, oui."_

_Végéta lui rendit son sourire. - "Cela est impossible parce qu'à une telle distance, on ne pourrait la détecter qu'avec un appareil de précision, l'œil humain est incapable de pouvoir la voir."_

"Et merde !"_, s'exclama intérieurement la jeune femme pour elle-même. _"Il m'a prise au piège."_ Elle soupira et se retourna pour admirer cette agréable et paisible nuit d'été. Elle entendit ses pas fermes s'approcher. Elle tourna la tête et vit le prince se positionner à ses côtés, dans la même posture qu'elle._

_- "Le plus loin de La Terre que je sois allée, c'est sur Namek.", ajouta-t-elle sans cesser d'admirer les étoiles. - "En fait, c'était la première fois que je suis allée dans l'espace."_

_Le Saïyen s'était tourné pour vérifier si ce qu'elle disait était vrai et maintenant il lui adressait un de ces regards qui trahissaient que jamais il n'avait rencontré une personne aussi étrange qu'elle. Bulma rit, réussissant à lui faire détourner d'un coup le regard. - "Oui et même si l'expérience n'a pas été très réconfortante, cette aventure n'a pas trop mal tourné pour moi." Et son sourire redoubla._

_Cela, il ne le comprit pas. - "Explique-toi." Ce fut une des rares fois où il la questionna directement pour éclaircir quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Aucun des deux ne s'en aperçut._

_La jeune femme soupira de nouveau. Si elle lui disait que sans ce voyage à Namek, elle ne l'aurait jamais connu, il risquait sûrement de partir en courant. - "Eh bien, c'était étrange de se retrouver sur une autre planète, avec toi là-bas, Krilin et Gohan en train de chercher les boules de cristal, et moi en train d'en garder quelques-unes..._

_Le prince l'interrompit. -"Je me souviens de ça.", lança-t-il avant de retourner à la contemplation des étoiles._

_Et alors elle réalisa quelque chose : pendant tout le temps qu'elle était restée là avec lui, Végéta avait toujours levé les yeux vers le même endroit, comme s'il regardait un point fixe de la voûte céleste. Et plus important, son regard brillait. A nouveau, le guerrier rouvrait son mur intangible et surtout il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Il ne baissait les yeux à aucun moment. Il ne battait même pas des cils._

_- "Que regardes-tu ?", voulut-elle savoir, changeant le sujet de la conversation._

_Il retourna les yeux sur elle. - "Rien." Et il se remit à regarder le même point qu'avant._

_- "Quelle étoile regardes-tu ainsi ?" Et elle s'approcha de lui encore plus, plissant les yeux pour les fixer dans la même direction._

_- "Aucune.", lui répéta-t-il d'un ton fatigué._

_- "Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose pour que tu regardes aussi fixement.", insista la jeune femme._

_Il fit claquer sa langue, se déclarant presque vaincu et elle continua sur sa lancée, comme elle devait toujours le faire pour obtenir quelque chose de lui. - "Tu sais que si tu ne me le dis pas, je mettrai cette étoile sur une carte stellaire et je trouverai son nom.", lui lança-t-elle sûre de ses paroles._

_- "Parfois je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte que je suis extrêmement intelligente."_

_Végéta la regarda du coin de l'œil. Cela lui paraissait incroyable qu'elle puisse rester aussi tranquille après avoir prononcé une phrase pareille même s'il devait admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tout fait tort. Il était conscient qu'elle le ferait, qu'elle chercherait cette lumière sur un guide des étoiles et qu'elle n'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir trouvé toutes les informations. Comme il ne voulait pas laisser cette conversation pour le lendemain car elle la lui rappellerait à coup sûr, il préféra s'expliquer d'un ton las : - "Ce n'est pas une étoile, c'est ma planète."_

_Bulma écarquilla exagérément les yeux. - "On peut voir Vegetaseï d'ici ?", voulut-elle savoir en collant encore plus son visage au sien._

_- "Ne me pousse pas.", se plaignit le prince, gêné par sa proximité et son énergie. - "Elle est là, ce n'est que sa lueur.", murmura-t-il avec dédain._

_- "Mais c'est génial, tu ne trouves pas ?", lui dit Bulma en s'approchant à nouveau de lui et en lui souriant. - "Il y avait très peu de chances que tu puisses la voir d'ici et tu la vois.", insista-t-elle en tournant à nouveau son regard dans la même direction que le sien._

_Mais il ne répondit pas. Au lieu d'observer l'éclat de son monde disparu, il avait les yeux fixés sur elle._

_Quand Bulma baissa ses yeux bleus vers le visage du Saïyen, il s'était à nouveau concentré sur le scintillement de Vegetaseï._

Bulma fronça les sourcils en se souvenant de cette conversation, qui lui était revenue en mémoire à cause du cri de sa mère qui se plaignait des dommages des girafes sur ses fleurs. Elle se rappela qu'après être resté un court instant de plus, il s'était éloigné et avait sauté sur son balcon pour entrer dans sa chambre. Elle soupira. Encore une fois, elle devait se rappeler que ces souvenirs-là ne l'aidaient pas à le haïr.

La nuit tombait et elle voulut regarder à nouveau les étoiles. Elle leva les yeux pour chercher la planète natale du prince et put l'apercevoir sans trop de difficulté. Ce n'était qu'une lueur, la même chose que Végéta avait été avec elle, des lueurs de quelque chose qui n'avait _définitivement_ jamais existé.

Soudain, elle sentit un coup de pied dans son ventre. - "Maman !", s'exclama-t-elle pour attirer l'attention de sa mère qui continuait à se battre maladroitement avec les girafes, qui ne faisaient pas grand cas d'elle. - "Maman ! Il m'a donné un coup de pied !"

- "Quoi ?" Madame Brief interrompit ses efforts pour écarter les animaux.

La jeune femme sentit à nouveau la même chose. Le maudit saïyen miniature à l'intérieur d'elle était en train de lui donner des coups très puissants. - "Aïe !", se plaignit-elle. - "Mais quelle brute !", s'exclama-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur son ventre.

- "Que t'arrive-t-il, ma petite chérie ?" Sa mère s'était approchée, pleine d'inquiétude.

- "Rien, rien.", la rassura-t-elle avec un sourire. - "Je crois qu'il est temps d'appeler Chichi."

o-o-o-o

* * *

_**.  
**_

_**Désolée, désolée... Vraiment pardon pour ces mois d'attente !**_

_**J'ai été bloquée sur ce chapitre, j'ai eu plein de contretemps et tellement peu de temps de libre avec ma puce qui court... Une panne d'ordi qui m'a obligée à recommencer une bonne partie de la traduction... Quel ennui mortel de refaire quelque chose qu'on a déjà fait...**_

_**Mais je vais profiter des vacances pour avancer. ;)  
**_

_**Dimitrova (Traductrice)**_


	19. Chapter 19

"Sur le Toit"

CHAPITRE 18

Elle descendit de l'hélicoptère d'un bond sans faire beaucoup attention et immédiatement elle sentit un coup de poing dans son ventre. - "Aïe ! Tu veux bien rester tranquille ?", demanda-t-elle à l'enfant qui grandissait dans ses entrailles. C'était loin d'être la première fois que le petit semblait se plaindre du traitement qu'il recevait de sa mère. Et il avait raison : Bulma ne se reposait pas assez, elle courait toujours avec inquiétude à droite ou à gauche malgré les recommandations du Docteur Maish et elle n'était pas disposée à changer d'un pouce son comportement.

- "Bulma !", entendit-on au loin.

- "Bonjour Chichi !" Elle salua la femme de Goku comme cette dernière : de la main et de loin.

La jeune femme brune s'approcha en criant pour que sa voix ne soit pas couverte par le bruit des pales de l'hélicoptère : - "Ne t'en fais pas ! Je n'ai dit à personne que tu venais, exactement comme tu me l'avais demandé..." Elle ne put pas continuer son explication. A dix mètres de la jeune femme aux cheveux turquoise, elle put apercevoir la rondeur de son ventre. Ce n'était pas très difficile. Bulma avait toujours été très vaniteuse de son corps et préférait les vêtements moulants.

- "Mais que ... ?"

- "Maintenant, tu comprends pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu parles de ma visite à...", se mit à expliquer Bulma avec un sourire.

Le visage de Chichi passa de la stupéfaction à la colère et elle ne la laissa pas terminer : - "Il est de Végéta, pas vrai ?", lui demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

- "Et toi, comment tu sais ça ?", demanda Bulma.

Chichi leva son visage en colère sans quitter des yeux le ventre de la scientifique. - "Entre.", lui ordonna-t-elle avec autorité, faisant comprendre à Bulma pendant un instant la peur que cette femme aux cheveux noirs inspirait aux autres.

o-o-o-o

* * *

Il s'élança avec énergie avant de poser les pieds sur le sol métallique. Il mit les mains sur ses hanches et inspira l'air dense et surchauffé du vaisseau. Il avait du mal à respirer alors il avait sans doute déjà dépassé la limite des cinq cents unités de pression à l'intérieur de la chambre de gravité même si l'indicateur ne montait pas au dessus de deux cents.

Il laissa tomber son corps en arrière et s'allongea faisant résonner le bruit de sa chute. Il était épuisé. Épuisé et fatigué d'être là-dedans. Il avait envie de se battre, envie de contact et de choc, de sentir l'ennemi proche. Et les robots de combat ne faisait pas le poids. Il regarda la pendule. Dix heures du soir. Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait passé plus de quatorze heures d'affilées à s'entraîner.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait mis le cap sur l'extrême Est de la Galaxie du même nom. Il se dirigeait directement vers la zone la moins peuplée et indéniablement la plus dangereuse, au bord de l'Univers, d'où, d'après ce que l'on disait, personne ne revenait vivant.

Quand il avait entendu la suggestion du soldat _obi_, il s'était demandé pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé avant. Il savait peu de choses sur la Galaxie de l'Est. Même si dans sa première errance à travers l'univers à la recherche de Kakarot, il l'avait longée et avait même posé le pied sur quelques-unes de ses planètes, cette fois, il allait la traverser jusqu'au bout. Les galaxies du Nord et de l'Ouest étaient les plus habitées et les plus fréquentées grâce à la valeur de leurs matières premières mais celles de l'Est et du Sud avaient mauvaises réputations car c'est en leur sein que l'Univers montrait son visage le plus rude et impitoyable. De là venaient les plus forts guerriers qu'il avait eu l'occasion de croiser et la légende racontait que Freezer était né dans un de ces mondes, bien que l'on indiquait que c'était dans la Galaxie du Sud et pas celle de l'Est. Jamais personne n'avait osé le lui demander et surtout pas Végéta car cela lui importait bien peu.

Il avait toujours rêvé de parcourir ces deux galaxies mais n'avait jamais eu le temps pour cela. Ses travaux de mercenaire aux ordres du lézard ne lui laissaient pas le moindre répits pour faire un quelconque projet et il n'en avait même pas eu l'envie. Pourtant, chaque fois qu'il avait été envoyé sur une planète de ces deux galaxies, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'explorer davantage et, ainsi, de se plonger à la source qui insufflait tant de puissance aux guerriers nés en son sein. Il n'ignorait pas que c'était sans doute ces paysages inhospitaliers qui étaient la raison pour laquelle on rencontrait toujours sur ses terres ces hommes, ces femmes ainsi que des êtres hermaphrodites ou asexués si forts. _"L'atmosphère dans laquelle on est élevé est fondamentale pour forger le caractère."_, se dit-il toujours allongé par terre. Et il était fier d'avoir vu le jour et d'avoir été élevé sur Vegetaseï. Sans doute, c'était un honneur dont peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter.

Soudain, les lumières intérieures s'éteignirent et le signal de danger extérieur s'alluma.

- "Malédiction ! Encore !", s'exclama le Saïyen en bondissant sur ses pieds et en passant en revue tous les écrans. Ils ne fonctionnaient pas.

- "Malédiction !", s'écria-t-il devant les commandes. Il appuya les boutons de contrôle manuel s'attendant à voir par le viseur une nouvelle pluie de météorites.

Il écarquilla les yeux avec horreur. Ce n'était pas une pluie de météorites mais une planète. Une planète entière qui arrivait dans la trajectoire de son minuscule vaisseau spatial. - "D'où est-elle sortie, merde !", cria-t-il. C'était clair. La gravité de la planète était en train de l'aspirer et par la pression qu'il sentait sous ses pieds l'issue était inévitable. Apparemment, il avait bien avancé dans la Galaxie de l'Est, la preuve en était qu'il était menacé de collision par une planète solitaire qui semblait à la dérive. L'Univers, comme le lui avait dit le Obi, ne connaissait plus de règles après ces frontières.

- "Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Non !", cria-t-il essayant de garder son calme tout en réalisant les mouvements de virage nécessaires pour l'éviter. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi, au milieu de rien comme un simple marchand aux commandes d'une misérable navette de transport.

Les vibrations du vaisseau commencèrent à se faire sentir quand toutes les alarmes et tous les cadrans virèrent au rouge. L'incessant et strident signal de danger imminent lui martelait le cerveau, qui essayait de trouver la formule pour en réchapper vivant. Il tirait les commandes avant tant de force qu'il finit par les arracher du panneau.

- "Merde !" Très souvent, il avait entendu raconter cela par d'autres guerriers qui avaient été témoins oculaires, et dans toutes les histoires, la fin était toujours la même : le vaisseau aspiré de leur camarade disparaissait, se volatilisait. Chaque fois qu'il entendait parler d'une catastrophe aérospatiale il souriait en pensant à l'infortuné qui avait été assez maladroit pour perdre le contrôle de son vaisseau. Et maintenant, c'était en train de lui arriver à lui, le Prince des Saïyens.

- "Maudit tas de ferraille ! Réagis !", cria-t-il au vaisseau essayant de garder l'équilibre et appuyant les boutons mais les secousses étaient extrêmes. Des morceaux de métal commençaient à tomber dans le vaisseau, des tuyaux et des boulons volaient et les sons gutturaux qui sortaient des entrailles de la machine l'assourdissaient.

Il tomba à terre et se releva à grand-peine. Cette maudite machine allait s'écraser contre une planète dont il ne savait même pas le nom puisque cette saleté de carte stellaire créée par Bulma dysfonctionnait, comme presque tout dans le vaisseau depuis qu'il avait abandonné la Terre. - "Bulma !", cria-t-il en frappant les commandes. C'était par sa faute que le Prince des Saïyens était condamné non pas à une mort honorable sur le champ de bataille mais à se faire absorber par une monstrueuse planète marron.

Il ne restait plus qu'une option. Il concentra tout son pouvoir et ferma vigoureusement les yeux. Il tendit ses muscles afin d'être assez agile quand le vaisseau traverserait l'atmosphère de ce monde qui arrivait droit sur lui, pour pouvoir s'échapper sans être écrasé par la force centrifuge infiniment supérieure aux cinq cents unités qu'il avait déjà supportées à l'intérieur de la chambre de gravité. Il était un Saïyen, dont la puissance ne faisait aucun doute, capable de voler plus vite que beaucoup, mais il ne pouvait pas s'exposer au néant, à l'espace sans atmosphère pour respirer. Il n'avait qu'un instant. Il savait qu'il n'avait qu'un instant propice pour faire ce mouvement extrême mais il ne lui restait pas d'autre choix.

Là, les yeux fermés et grâce aux nombreuses fois où il avait médité, il put faire abstraction de ce qui l'entourait et de la fin imminente écrite par un destin infâme. Il n'y avait plus de bruit. Il n'y avait plus de chaos. Il n'avait qu'à se concentrer et à sauter au bon moment.

Le bruit assourdissant du vaisseau en train de se déformer et d'être absorbé l'entoura. Mais il ne l'écouta pas. Il se positionna au prix d'un immense effort. La pression était beaucoup plus élevée que celle à laquelle il était habitué. Il hurla de douleur et sentit même ses muscles menacer d'exploser. Il garda sa concentration et contrôla sa terreur. Concentration. Il n'avait qu'à faire un compte à rebours. Concentration. Le vaisseau s'ouvrit, déchiré en deux. C'était en train de se passer. C'était en train d'arriver. Il était en train d'entrer dans l'atmosphère. Il ferma les yeux encore plus fort. Trois. Deux. Un.

Et il sauta.

o-o-o-o

* * *

La maison de Goku, l'être le plus puissant de tout l'Univers connu, était très petite. Isolée au bord d'une rivière, loin de tout tumulte citadin, elle n'était entourée que de végétation et de pureté. Au loin, on pouvait distinguer la silhouette des montagnes Paoz, les seules à détonner au milieu de ce calme, à animer l'atmosphère paisible de cette plaine.

Chaque fois que Bulma arrivait dans ce lieu, un sourire se dessinait sur son visage. C'était inévitable car c'était là que Goku l'avait emmenée pour lui montrer la Boule à Quatre Etoiles, juste après leur première rencontre. Un flash de toutes les aventures qu'elle avait vécues avec son grand ami d'enfance lui traversa l'esprit et, se sentant fière de sa vie, la sérénité l'envahit.

Mais à présent, elle se trouvait bien loin de cette paix. Elle serrait sa tasse de café tandis que Chichi marchait de long en large dans le petit salon, sortant et entrant dans la minuscule cuisine. Elle était visiblement tendue et de mauvaise humeur, des attitudes classiques chez la femme de Goku, mais Bulma avait gardé le souvenir de leur dernière rencontre qui avait été plutôt détendue, une surprise pour toutes les deux, alors la scientifique eut du mal à recommencer à souffrir dans sa chair du caractère de la mère de Gohan. Elle attendait patiemment que la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs prenne enfin la parole tandis qu'elle buvait son café, à bout de patience. Si Chichi ne se décidait pas à exploser, ce serait elle qui perdrait le contrôle. Mais, par chance ou malchance, ce fut Chichi :

- "On peut savoir ce qui t'est passé par la tête pour coucher avec cet homme maudit ?", lui cria-t-elle en posant violemment la paume de sa main sur la table.

Elle s'y attendait. Mais malgré tout, elle s'étonna. Elle réagit au quart de tour : - "Et c'est toi qui me le demandes ?", lui lança-t-elle en reposant d'un coup sa tasse et en se levant pour lui faire face. - "Si ma mémoire est bonne, c'est toi, Chichi, qui m'as dit que coucher avec un Saïyen était une expérience inoubliable !"

La jeune femme brune s'indigna : - "Mais bien sûr ! Maintenant, c'est ma faute si tu as déchaîné tes instincts avec l'homme qui a martyrisé mon Gohan et veut m'enlever mon Goku ! C'est ça ?" Et elle croisa les bras avec fureur.

- "Eh bien, en partie, oui parce que tu m'as encouragée !", répliqua la scientifique.

- "Comment ça, je t'ai encouragée !", demanda-t-elle hors d'elle. - "Je parlais de mon époux ! Je n'ai pas mentionné ce fou !"

- "Ne l'appelle..." Mais elle ne put pas continuer sa vocifération. Elle sentit un nouveau coup dans son ventre et elle se pencha, endolorie. - "Aïe !", s'écria-t-elle en se tenant le ventre.

- "Bulma..." Chichi s'inclina vers elle et la conduisit avec précaution vers le canapé, l'y installant confortablement.

- "Ouf..." La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus sourit après un long soupir. - "Il n'aime pas les cris.", expliqua-t-elle.

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs lui rendit son sourire : - "Eh bien, il va falloir qu'il s'habitue, tu ne crois pas ?", lui demanda-t-elle.

- "Pourquoi tu dis ça ?", voulut savoir la scientifique qui essayait de se calmer en respirant profondément.

- "Parce qu'avec toi pour mère, il n'aura pas le choix.", répondit la jeune femme brune qui se mit à essuyer les éclaboussures de café sur la table.

- "C'est toujours moins pire que toi.", murmura Bulma en se relevant.

- "Qu'as-tu dit ?", lui demanda avec insistance Chichi en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- "Rien.", répondit la scientifique, qui décida de changer de sujet. - "Pffouh...", s'exclama-t-elle après un soupir. - "Il est finalement aussi bagarreur que le père."

- "Mais comment as-tu pu... !", commença à nouveau la mère de Gohan. Elle préféra laisser tomber le sujet. - "Tu sais quoi ? Je ne veux même pas le savoir." Et elle s'enfonça dans le fauteuil en croisant les bras.

- "Ça n'a pas été si terrible, Chichi.", se justifia Bulma. - "Végéta n'a pas été..."

- "Vous deux alors, à toujours le défendre !", cria l'hôtesse en levant les mains au ciel.

- "Vous deux ?" La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus ne comprenait pas ce qui la gênait maintenant et à qui elle se référait.

- "Eh bien, Goku et toi, la dernière fois tu m'avais criée après quand j'ai dit une grande vérité sur cet homme-là et mon mari est toujours en train de chanter ses louanges." Elle grogna tout bas, faisant comprendre que cela l'irritait à l'extrême.

Chichi avait toujours vu Végéta comme un ennemi. Même si on lui avait dit qu'il avait aidé sur cet planète d'extraterrestres verts, le prince de la race de son mari restait un ennemi. Quand Bulma lui avait rendu visite seule pour la première fois quelques mois auparavant elle avait eu l'intuition que quelque chose se passait entre eux à Capsule Corporation. Le comportement de la scientifique, qui n'avais jamais été normale, mettait en évidence qu'elle avait de l'estime pour cet homme dangereux, au point même de le défendre avec acharnement. Cela ne l'avait pas étonné. Bulma avait toujours été une téméraire dans tous les domaines : aventures, inventions et pour couronner le tout, avec les hommes. Elle avait comme petit ami un garçon très mignon qu'elle avait apprivoisé et même emmené en ville pour le mettre dans le droit chemin. Et elle y était parvenue. Où était Yamcha à présent ? Savait-il ce qui était arrivé à sa petite amie ? Elle le lui demanderait après. - "Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon Goku a _lui aussi _a beaucoup d'estime pour lui.", fit-elle sans y attacher d'importance.

- "Goku aime tout le monde.", répondit distraitement la scientifique.

- "Oui, mais cet homme-là, il le tient particulièrement en estime et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.", précisa-t-elle. Elle vit comment Bulma levait les yeux vers elle intéressée par ce qu'elle allait dire et elle continua : - "Je crois que c'est parce qu'il est fier qu'il soit le prince de son espèce, même s'il dit tout le temps qu'il est un terrien et pas un Saïyen." Elle s'arrêta pour étudier ce qui avait été dit.

En réalité, ce qu'elle était en train d'énoncer n'était qu'une simple intuition mais non dénuée de fondements à son avis : Goku parlait toujours en termes élogieux de cet homme disant que la bataille qu'il avait menée contre lui était la plus équilibrée qu'il avait connue avant de se transformer en Super-Saïyen. Alors Chichi en avait informé Bulma, qui attendait toujours les yeux écarquillés ses explications, comme si elle était avide d'entendre quelque chose de positif sur le dangereux guerrier : - "Une fois, il m'a dit que mourant, Végéta l'avait supplié de venger sa race et que cela l'avait beaucoup marqué parce que mon Goku n'avait jamais connu aucun Saïyen et... regarde !", s'exclama-t-elle. - "Il a connu ni plus ni moins que le prince et il lui a laissé la vie sauve !", cria-t-elle avec orgueil. - "Son grand cœur le perdra, n'est-ce pas ?"

Bulma, qui avait écouté avec concentration les paroles de Chichi parut pensive. Elle fronça les sourcils et eut une réaction à laquelle Chichi ne s'attendait pas : elle se mit en colère. - "Eh bien, il n'aurait pas dû faire ça !"

La femme de Goku l'observa un instant sans vouloir savoir ce que la scientifique insinuait au sujet de _cet homme maudit_. Elle pressentait déjà suffisamment de choses avec cet accès de colère. _"Mon Goku se serait trompé ?"_, pensa-t-elle dégoûtée. - "Tu en es à combien ?", se décida-t-elle à demander.

- "A cinq mois et demi, d'après ce que m'a dit le médecin.", répondit la scientifique. Elle profita du changement dans la conversation pour se concentrer sur la raison qui l'avait amenée ici. - "Tu vois, Chichi, je suis venue parce que comme tu le supposes, je..."

- "Oui, oui, oui, quand j'ai vu ton ventre, j'ai su et même plus.", l'interrompit la jeune femme brune. - "Que veux-tu savoir ?"

La jeune femme enceinte n'hésita pas un instant. - "Eh bien...", commença-t-elle. - "Tout, je suppose ?"

Elle se remit à observer la scientifique et soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. - "Ah, Bulma !", s'exclama-t-elle, "tu as toujours été cinglée." Et elle se leva pour aller à la cuisine préparer un rafraichissement tout en ramassant le service à café.

- "Écoute !", lui signala-t-elle. - "Celle qui est enceinte c'est moi ! Ne défoule pas ta haine de Végéta sur moi !"

Mais la brune l'ignora et continua ses tâches dans la cuisine.

Bulma l'étudia. Elle ne comprenait pas comment cette femme menue avait pu accoucher d'un Saïyen sans beaucoup d'aide. Elle avait du mal à gérer la force naissante du bébé dans son ventre et qui se manifestait par de grands coups de pied et une faim atroce qui la tourmentait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait un gâteau ou une glace surtout au parfum chocolat. Elle avait besoin de renseignements sur ce qui l'attendait et peut-être qu'elle arrivait un peu tard mais elle n'avait cessé de travailler pendant toute sa grossesse et ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle s'était dégagée un après-midi pour aller la visiter. Elle savait d'avance que Chichi serait en colère en apprenant que le père de l'enfant qu'elle attendait était Végéta mais elle ne comprenait pas très bien comment la femme au foyer pouvait prétendre avoir deviné qui était la cause de son nouvel état. Oui, elle avait laissé des pistes lors de leur précédente conversation mais de là à en tirer les conclusions il y avait un monde. Était-il si évident qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux que même Chichi avait pu le deviner ? _"Je ne sais pas mentir."_, se dit-elle en observant Chichi revenir avec un plateau surmonté d'une carafe et de deux verres.

- "Super ! Une citronnade !", reprit-elle.

- "Le citron aide à le calmer." La femme de Goku s'assit à ses côtés en lui servant le rafraichissement. - "Tiens."

Bulma tendit la main vers son verre. - "Merci.", répondit-t-elle. - "Et comment se fait-il que le citron aide à... ?"

- "Eh bien, je ne sais pas.", l'interrompit la brune. - "Mais quand j'étais enceinte de Gohan et que je mangeais du citron, il se calmait.", dit-elle avant de prendre une gorgée de son verre. - "Les coups de pieds, tu devras les supporter mais avec ça, ils diminueront."

- "Oh, Chichi !", s'exclama Bulma, en dégustant la saveur acide de la boisson. - "J'aurais dû venir te voir avant."

- "Eh bien oui.", reprit sèchement la mère de Gohan. - "Mais toi, comme d'habitude, tu laisses tout pour le dernier moment."

- "Mais tu ne pourrais pas arrêter un peu de m'attaquer ?", demanda la scientifique, vexée. - "Je suis venue dès que j'ai pu, j'ai beaucoup travaillé et je n'ai..."

- "Je ne veux pas le savoir !", l'interrompit encore une fois la sombre jeune femme échauffée et irritée. - "Bois, le citron le calmera."

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus obtempéra. Personne ne pouvait mieux que Chichi savoir quoi faire quand on était enceinte d'un enfant à demi-saïyen. Bulma tendit la main pour prendre le verre. - "Merci.", répondit-t-elle. - "Et tu n'as pas dit à Goku que je venais aujourd'hui, pas vrai ?"

- "Non.", répondit abruptement la brune. Elle ne put plus y tenir et lui demanda : - "Et où est-il ?"

- "Qui ça ?", voulut savoir la scientifique.

- "Où est-il _lui_ ?", lui redemanda Chichi avec une expression bourrue. - "Mon Goku prétend qu'il ne sent plus depuis des mois sa force vitale ou comment on appelle ça de _cet homme_."

Bulma regarda devant elle un instant et retourna le regard vers la brune. - "Cet espèce d'imbécile est allé s'entraîner dans l'espace."

L'hôtesse laissa juste échapper un souffle court satisfait, comme si ce n'était pas une surprise.

- "Écoute !", s'exclama la scientifique vexée. - "Goku aussi est parti s'entraîner ailleurs pendant des mois et..."

Là non, elle ne la laisserait pas poursuivre et elle se mit même debout pour lui reprocher ces paroles : - "Goku est rentré et pense rester vivre dans son foyer avec son fils et son épouse et en plus c'est mon mari !"

- "Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?", lui demanda la scientifique en se redressant d'un coup tout comme l'avait fait la brune.

- "Eh bien, que toi, écervelée, tu as couché avant le mariage et c'est intolérable !"

- "Mais qu'est-ce que cela a à voir ?", voulut savoir Bulma. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle puisse se montrer aussi stricte surtout avec elle, qui était son aînée.

- "Eh bien rien mais il fallait que je te le dise !", répliqua faiblement Chichi, mais d'une voix haute.

- "Eh bien je ne veux rien entendre de tout ce que tu as à dire sur la vie que je mène parce que pour ton information, je m'en fi..." Soudain, elle ne put plus continuer. Un coup de pied l'envoya presque rouler sur le sol.

- "Maudit Saïyen !", cria-t-elle, le visage plissé par la douleur.

- "Tu vois ? Tu ne devrais pas crier !", lui ordonna la brune en la rasseyant dans le canapé.

- "Mais c'est toi qui me cries dessus !"

- "Bois, Bulma ! Ce sera mieux pour le bébé et tu dois penser à lui maintenant."

- "Ce truc ne fait rien.", se plaignit Bulma en vidant le verre jusqu'à la dernière goutte. A l'instant, elle se sentit mieux. - "Tiens, mais si, ça marche." Et elle sourit à son hôtesse. Elle se sentit un peu honteuse et préféra changer de thème tout en se servant un autre verre. - "On m'a dit que ce serait un garçon."

- "Et comment vas-tu l'appeler ?"

- "Eh bien, je ne sais pas encore.", répondit-t-elle. - "Ma mère a plusieurs prénoms et certains me plaisent comme Boot, Sole, Heel..." Et elle se recentra sur sa boisson.

Chichi était horrifiée par tous ces prénoms mais elle préféra n'en rien dire car elle était une femme bien élevée. - "A ta place, je me dépêcherais de choisir parce que s'il est aussi pressé que mon Gohan, il te reste sûrement peu de temps pour trouver son prénom."

- "Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?", lui demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus en levant les yeux.

- "Mon Gohan est né au septième mois, tu ne le savais pas ?", s'étonna l'hôtesse mais au regard de la scientifique, elle sut qu'elle ignorait ce détail. - "Allons, Bulma ! Mais tu es venue nous voir !", s'exclama-t-elle pas très sûre d'elle-même. - "Tu veux une serviette ?", demanda-t-elle en voyant que le verre de son invitée goûtait sur la table.

- "Non, pas besoin, c'est frais et agréable."

Mais la brune revenait déjà de la cuisine à toutes jambes. Bulma réalisa sans difficulté que la question avait été de pure forme, car celle qui l'avait posée ne supportait pas la saleté, comme toute bonne ménagère. Elle soupira en s'apercevant qu'elle ne serait jamais ainsi mais qu'elle devrait apprendre ces choses. Une bonne fois pour toutes.

Chichi continua à raconter son expérience. - "Je ne sais pas si c'est la norme pour les enfants entre humains et Saïyens mais je te préviens au cas où." Et elle se renfonça dans son canapé.

- "Alors sept mois, hein ?", répéta la jeune femme enceinte en se concentrant sur le plus important.

- "Oui, sept mois et ne t'inquiète pas car ils naissent en pleine forme."

"Sept mois...", se répéta la scientifique en contemplant son verre. Si toutes les grossesses avec un Saïyen avaient cette durée, cela signifiait qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un mois et demi avant la naissance du bébé. Elle sourit. - "Oh là là, alors il me reste encore moins de temps que je ne le pensais...", murmura-t-elle en relevant les yeux. Dans un mois et demi, tout serait terminé et elle tiendrait déjà son fils dans ses bras.

- "Ne souris pas autant...", lui répliqua la brune. - "C'est l'accouchement qui t'attend et c'est insupportable.", déclara-t-elle. Elle but ensuite avec nonchalance.

- "Ca fait très mal ?" voulut savoir la scientifique avec une expression terrorisée. La douleur physique n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle supportait avec stoïcisme, comme avait bien pu s'en rendre compte Chichi par sa réaction aux coups de pied dans son ventre.

- "Pff !", soupira l'hôtesse. - "Tu ne peux même pas imaginer ! J'ai maudit mon Goku des milliers de fois à chaque contraction.", s'expliqua-t-elle. - "Je l'ai même attrapé par les cheveux et je tirais dessus en lui ordonnant d'aller pourrir en enfer pour ce qu'il était en train de me faire endurer..." Et en souriant, elle se recentra sur son verre.

Si l'image de Goku en train de se faire tirer les cheveux par son épouse endiablée était comique, cela n'eut pas l'air de faire cet effet à Bulma. - "Oh, mon Dieu...", murmura-t-elle avec effroi.

- "Eh bien oui, prépare-toi parce que ça, oui, c'est une expérience inoubliable."

Elle préféra changer de sujet, encore une fois. Elle ne voulait plus rien savoir sur l'accouchement. - "Et qu'as-tu fais pour la queue ?"

Chichi la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés. - "Eh bien, la laisser, qu'allais-je faire d'autre ?" Pour elle, une femme traditionnelle, amputer son fils de sa queue, bien qu'elle y ait pensé, aurait été comme de lui arracher une part de son identité. Après, il avait fallu que Piccolo la sépare de son fils chéri et lui enlève sa queue sans la moindre considération.

- "Maudit Namek...", pensa-t-elle tout bas.

- "Je pense la lui faire couper à la naissance.", reprit Bulma avec insouciance.

Elle n'y attacha pas d'importance et recentra la conversation sur une question qui l'intriguait : - "Et Yamcha ?", lança-t-elle à son invitée. - "Il sait ?"

- "Non, il ne le sait pas parce que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que nous avons rompu il y a déjà près d'un an..."

La femme de Goku fronça les sourcils. - "Près d'un an ?", lui demanda-t-elle en faisant des calculs dans sa tête. - "Mais tu étais venue il y a quelques mois et tu m'avais dit que tu ne le voyais plus mais que vous étiez toujours ensemble !" Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Bulma avait été franche et ouverte dans cette conversation dont elle avait oublié la date mais qui remontait clairement à moins d'un an.

- "Et pourtant c'était ainsi.", lui répliqua tranquillement Bulma. - "En fait, j'aimerais le revoir car même si on s'est quittés en mauvais termes maintenant je n'ai plus de rancœur contre lui."

_"Plus de rancœur ?"_, pensa la mère de famille. _"Et moi qui pensais qu'elle l'avait laissé tomber pour Végéta.",_ se reprocha-t-elle en buvant sa citronnade. Elle choisit de mettre au clair la question. - "Alors, ce n'est pas toi qui l'as quitté parce que...", elle réfléchit un instant en posant son verre sur la table, "...parce que tu as croisé _cet homme_ ?"

- "Tu veux bien arrêter de l'appeler cet homme !", lui ordonna Bulma en recommençant à perdre son calme. Elle soupira, vexée, et but d'un trait ce qui restait dans son verre. En voyant le visage furieux de Chichi elle préféra reculer : - "Ce qui s'est passé entre Végéta et moi n'a rien à voir avec Yamcha.", déclara-t-elle en se servant encore de la citronnade.

En lançant cette déclaration, Bulma se rendit elle-même compte que ce n'était pas certain du tout. Elle n'avait jamais trompé Yamcha avec Végéta mais elle ne pouvait pas dire non plus que son histoire avec le prince avait commencé précisément à partir de sa rupture avec son petit ami car cela avait commencé bien avant, elle n'aurait pas su dire quand exactement mais c'était antérieur. Cette relation avait macéré et s'était forgée pendant le temps qu'il avait passé chez elle, pendant qu'elle le poursuivait persuadée que son invitation inconsciente risquait de causer du tord à quelqu'un, pendant qu'il lui demandait des améliorations pour la chambre de gravité, pendant qu'ils se disputaient et faisaient des marchés, pendant qu'elle soignait ses blessures, pendant qu'ils se regardaient dans le jardin, pendant qu'ils se rencontraient dans la cuisine, pendant... Elle fut d'un coup arrêtée dans ses pensées par Chichi, fidèle à elle-même :

- "Tu as toujours été une imprudente.", déclara son hôtesse.

Chichi n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire pendant le temps où la scientifique s'était perdue dans ses pensées. A l'évidence, cette dernière était en train de penser à lui et son sourire était révélateur mais emprunt d'une telle mélancolie qu'il aurait brisé le cœur de quiconque. C'était évident. Bulma éprouvait des sentiments pour ce prince maudit.

_"Maintenant, tu devras souffrir les conséquences pour avoir été si imprudente."_ La phrase résonna dans le cerveau de Bulma la transperçant comme mille aiguilles incandescentes. Encore une fois, Végéta apparaissait dans ses pensées et tout cela parce que Chichi l'avait traitée du même adjectif que lui lors de leur dernier échange, quand elle lui avait fait savoir qu'elle était enceinte. Contrairement à toutes les fois où elle s'en souvenait avec une indiscutable tristesse, maintenant c'est la rage qui imprégnait tout son cœur. Elle regarda la brune et faillit lui lancer une injure mais, à sa grande surprise, elle se retint. La femme de Goku n'y était pour rien. C'était son problème et seulement le sien si elle attendait un fils du prince des Saïyens et oui, c'était vrai qu'elle avait été une imprudente, elle l'acceptait bien volontiers puisqu'au bout du compte, c'est elle qui remporterait la victoire : elle aurait son fils et il ne l'emmènerait jamais. Elle ressentit de la colère mais celle d'une mère protectrice, d'une femme déterminée à ne plus jamais se laisser faire du mal et certainement pas à travers son fils. Même si Végéta avait planté la semence, cet être qui grandissait à l'intérieur d'elle-même était le fils de Bulma Brief. Et un grand sourire s'élargit sur son visage pâle :

- "Tu sais quoi ?", dit-t-elle à Chichi en se relevant. - "Tu as raison, j'ai été complètement inconsciente.", affirma-t-elle en prenant son sac. - "Mais ça ne m'arrivera plus jamais !"

La mère de Gohan l'observa avec étonnement. - "Mais tu t'en vas déjà ?"

- "Eh bien, le trajet jusqu'à la ville est très long, tu le sais bien.", se mit à expliquer la scientifique en se dirigeant vers la porte. Elle se retourna pour s'assurer d'un point important : - "Tu garderas le secret ?"

Chichi eut du mal à réagir. Pour elle, elles avaient passé un bon moment, peut-être pas autant que la première fois mais divertissant quand même. - "Hein ?" Elle réfléchit un instant. - "Ah oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien aux garçons mais Bulma..." Elle voulut attirer son attention avant qu'elle ne passe la porte. - "Tu m'appelleras pour me dire que tout s'est bien passé ?"

- "Tout se passera merveilleusement bien !", s'exclama la scientifique avec un sourire radieux. Et elle était sûre de ce qu'elle disait. - "Merci beaucoup pour tes informations, Chichi, elles vont beaucoup m'aider."

Et alors qu'elle franchissait déjà le seuil en se dirigeant vers son hélicoptère, elle lui lança : - "Et merci pour le café et la citronnade ! Bientôt, moi aussi je réussirai tout ce que je cuisinerai !" Et elle éclata de rire, euphorique. De cela également, elle était sûre.

Chichi la vit s'éloigner encore stupéfaite par ce brusque changement d'humeur. _"Elle est fêlée..."_, se dit-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle. _"Fêlée._"

o-o-o-o

* * *

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il s'entendit gémir faiblement à mesure que lui revenait la conscience. Trop de lumière. Il fronça les sourcils tout en décidant d'entrouvrir les yeux. Il battit des paupières plusieurs fois quand soudain il entendit un bruit dans le lointain :

- "Papla ! Papla ! Il se réveille !"

Il se redressa d'un coup et s'élança vers la source du bruit. Un profond vertige le saisit et il faillit presque perdre l'équilibre mais il réussit à réagir à temps malgré la douleur. Il tenait déjà la créature qui avait parlé par le cou et il dut se concentrer pour ne pas s'évanouir :

- "Qui es-tu ? Répond !", hurla-t-il tout en focalisant sa vision sur l'ennemi.

Une silhouette rose prit forme et en moins deux secondes, il parvint à la distinguer. Une femelle, rose et terrorisée le regardait en implorant sa pitié. Elle semblait aussi hébétée que lui.

- "Papla !", cria-t-elle, désespérée.

- "Qui es-tu, répugnante créature ? Et qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?", l'interrogea-t-il en serrant plus fort le cou de l'inconnue.

- "Lamlia !", entendit-il une voix s'écrier depuis la porte.

A peine eut-il senti apparaître un nouvel ennemi que sa main libre le visa plus vite que l'éclair. - "Qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?"

- "Lâchez-la, s'il vous plaît ! Elle ne faisait que vous soigner !", le supplia son opposant.

Ses yeux allèrent de l'un à l'autre avec suspicion. Des images lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il avait été sur le point de mourir aspiré par une planète et apparemment il avait survécu. Il ne se souvenait de rien d'autre mais, apparemment, il était vivant.

- "Tu ne vas pas me répondre ?", ordonna-t-il en fusillant du regard le mâle gris, tandis qu'il serrait avec plus d'insistance le cou de la femelle et formait une boule d'énergie. Une race différente. Trop attaché à ce qu'il la lâche malgré le fait qu'il le menaçait avec un rayon qui pouvait le pulvériser. A l'évidence, c'était sa compagne. Il sut quoi faire, comme il avait l'habitude d'agir quand ses ennemis étaient unis par des liens d'affection : - "Alors je devrai en finir avec elle...", articula-t-il avec un sourire.

- "Pa...", voulut appeler la femme avec des efforts désespérés. Impossible. Cet homme qu'elle avait soigné pendant deux jours solaires était sur le point de la tuer en l'étranglant. Elle avait prévenu son mari : c'était dangereux mais malgré tout il avait insisté pour l'aider.

Il fit un pas en avant espérant attirer son attention pour qu'il laisse son épouse en paix. - "Nous vous avons découvert dans un des cratères des alentours de notre maison, elle vous a trouvé évanoui et gravement blessé et nous vous avons ramené ici pour vous soigner et pour que vous récupériez...", se mit-il à expliquer. - "S'il vous plait, lâchez-la ! Nous n'avons fait que vous soigner !" Il fit un autre pas en voyant le visage perplexe de l'inconnu. - "Regardez les bandages et les onguents !", lui dit-il en montrant du doigt ses bras couverts de pansements. - "Nous n'avons fait que soigner vos blessures !"

Végéta regarda avec méfiance son corps. Effectivement, il était couvert de bandes qui semblaient avoir été posées avec soin et application. Cela devait être vrai, ils l'avaient soigné même s'il en ignorait encore la raison et c'était le plus déconcertant. Il analysa leurs kis et ceux-ci ne représentaient pas de menace. Au moins, pour l'instant. Il relâcha sa prise sur la femelle et au même moment, il remarqua que tout son être perdait l'équilibre. Il avait juste baissé un peu la garde, abaissé la tension initiale envers un ennemi en essence faible, et immédiatement, il sentit tout son corps s'écrouler en réaction. Il tomba sur le lit en se sentant défaillir.

- "Lamlia !", entendit-il au loin. - "Ca va ?"

Il leva la tête pour regarder ces deux parasites. Elle l'observait avec colère tandis qu'il la caressait pour la rassurer.

- "Oui, ça va, j'ai eu un peu peur mais ça va.", répondit la femme. - "Je t'avais bien dit que c'était une mauvaise idée."

- "Il nous a sauvé, rappelle-toi, il nous a sauvé de la destruction de notre planète.", déclara l'homme en tournant les yeux vers l'inconnu. - "Nous lui devions bien ça."

Végéta commença à respirer fort et lentement. Il fallait qu'il se remette sur pieds et qu'il parte mais apparemment son corps n'était pas encore en état de le faire et le simple fait de se lever relevait de l'exploit. - "Mon vaisseau...", murmura-t-il en se souvenant de sa chère chambre de gravité.

- "Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui.", entendit-il dire l'ennemi qui s'approchait. - "Nous l'avons trouvé après vous avoir découvert et nous l'avons apporté jusqu'ici.", expliqua l'inconnu. - "Il est à l'arrière de notre maison et il est en train de se régénérer tout seul.", reprit-il en mettant son visage à la hauteur de celui du prince. - "Vous ne vous rappelez pas de nous ?", lui demanda-t-il ?

- "Hein ?" Végéta focalisa à nouveau son regard devant lui, sur le visage de cet inconnu. Oui, c'était vrai, ce visage allongé et ces yeux saillants lui disaient quelque chose. - "Qui êtes-vous ?"

- "Nous sommes Lamlia et Papla, vous nous avez sauvés des mains de notre cruel roi Mohay.", se mit-il à expliquer tout en se tournant vers la femme qui le dévisageait encore avec méfiance. - "Lamlia, tu veux bien apporter quelque chose de frais pour le rafraîchir ?", lui demanda-t-il. Après quelques secondes, la femelle préféra sortir sans un mot. Retournant son regard sur le Saïyen, l'homme insista : - "Vraiment, vous ne vous souvenez pas de nous ?"

Sa tête lui faisait mal. Il n'était pas en état de se souvenir quoi que ce soit. - "Tu as dit que je vous ai sauvés ?", demanda-t-il avec incrédulité. Ce n'était pas possible. Dans toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais sauvé personne malgré toutes les supplications qu'on avait bien pu lui faire, pire encore, plus on le suppliait, moins cette idée l'attirait. Alors, ils le prenaient pour un autre ? Après quelques secondes, il murmura en regardant l'inconnu : - "Je ne sauve personne..."

- "Tiens, Papla.", entendit-il au loin.

C'était la femme qui était revenue et avait posé un seau rempli d'eau et un gobelet d'un étrange métal. Même à plusieurs mètres de distance, il put sentir son mépris. Il détourna les yeux pour mieux la voir et oui, cette femme avait du caractère et l'observait avec dégoût malgré sa peur. Il sourit.

- "Je m'en vais retrouver Mimlio.", dit-t-elle avant de disparaître.

- "Merci.", répondit son compagnon avant de se retourner vers son soupçonneux _invité_. - "Prenez, buvez un peu de ceci, vous vous sentirez mieux.", lui proposa-t-il en lui tendant le gobelet en métal.

- "Je ne veux rien.", répondit Végéta.

L'être gris ne parut pas étonné. Il avait déjà pu vérifier que cet homme était assez méfiant alors il n'insista pas.

- "Bien, mais il vaudrait mieux vous passer ce linge sur le visage, cela aura le même effet." Et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il lui mit sur le front une compresse d'eau glacé.

- "Non..." Végéta voulut protester mais à peine perçut-il le contact froid qu'il se sentit beaucoup mieux. Il mit lui-même la main sur le linge, ôtant au passage celle de son hôte qui lui sourit.

- "Je vous l'avais bien dit.", lui affirma l'homme. - "Cela vous fera vous sentir mieux."

Un gémissement profond s'échappa de la gorge du prince. Il sentit que la pleine conscience lui revenait et que la tension qu'il remarquait dans tout son corps s'apaisait. Après un temps indéfini ainsi et se sentant mal à l'aise sous le regard de ces yeux globuleux qui l'observaient avec gentillesse, il se releva. Au prix d'un gros effort mais il y parvint. Il laissa son dos appuyé contre le mur et battit des paupières plusieurs fois pour étudier ce qui l'environnait. C'était une chambre petite et sobre. Marron de tous les côtés, seule la fenêtre se détachait, par laquelle entrait une lumière aveuglante devant laquelle il ne put que fermer à nouveau les yeux.

- "La lumière vous gêne ?", lui demanda l'homme en se levant pour tirer les rideaux. - "C'est mieux ?"

Et alors il put mieux l'observer. Sa peau était grise et couverte d'une rugueuse carapace qui faisait fonction de cuirasse. De son visage se détachaient deux yeux fixes et ronds et à la place de la bouche se trouvait une grossière enveloppe du même derme que celui que l'on pouvait distinguer ça et là sur son corps. Oui, il avait vraiment déjà vu cet homme mais où ? Et pourquoi prétendait-il qu'il l'avait sauvé ? - "Qui es-tu ?", insista-t-il pour la énième fois.

L'homme respira profondément et s'assit sur la même chaise qu'auparavant. - "Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit...", commença-t-il, "nous sommes Lamlia et Papla et vous et votre camarade, vous nous avez sauvés de la méchanceté de notre roi il y a de ça quatre mois solaires."

- "Tu es un soldat, n'est-ce pas ?", voulut savoir Végéta en se passant encore et encore le linge glacé sur le visage. Cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance car il était évident qu'il n'était pas une menace pour lui.

- "Oui, je servais comme pilote dans mon ancien régiment, vous vous en souvenez alors ?", demanda avec espoir la créature. Devant l'air déconcerté de son invité, il préféra tout expliquer d'un coup : - "Vous êtes arrivé sur ma planète avec un camarade très grand et les soldats de Mohay vous ont emprisonnés dans la même cellule que moi."

Il n'y avait aucun doute que le camarade dont il parlait était Nappa et si Raditz était absent, c'était sûrement parce qu'il était déjà parti sur Terre en quête de son frère. _"Bien"_, se dit-il, _"au moins je peux le situer dans le temps."_

- "Continue.", ordonna le prince, pensif.

- "Vous avez attaqués ceux qui nous retenaient là et vous êtes partis à la recherche du roi."

- "Tu n'es pas mort ?", lui demanda Végéta. La méfiance refit surface. Il ne comprenait pas ce détail car lui et son vassal ne laissaient jamais la vie à personne. Il y avait des choses qui ne cadraient pas dans cette histoire. Il faudrait qu'il se dépêche de récupérer ses forces parce qu'à tout moment il devrait être prêt à les détruire car ils étaient suspects.

- "Non, je m'en suis sorti parce que je me suis protégé sous les décombres de la cellule..." Et il leva ses yeux proéminents vers le prince tandis qu'il élevait la voix. - "Ah !", s'exclama-t-il avec une exaltation et une joie apparentes. - "Sans cela, jamais je n'aurais pu partir à la recherche de Lamlia et j'ai réussi ! Vous vous êtes affronté à Mohay et vous l'avez vaincu en un éclair !" Il baissa les yeux et lança : - "Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi redevable..."

Végéta regarda le mur avec une expression d'inquiétude évidente. - "Et comment était ton roi ?", poursuivit-il. Il ne prêtait jamais attention aux soldats mais aux rois, si.

- "Mon roi ?", demanda l'être gris en revenant à lui-même après son enthousiasme. - "Vous voulez dire physiquement ?"

- "Il était de mon espèce, il était toujours revêtu d'une cape pour nous prouver à nous les rebelles qu'il était le maître absolu et il avait deux feuilles d'arbres sacrés sur la tête."

Le prince baissa les yeux et plissa les yeux. En entendant le détail des deux feuilles lui revint en mémoire l'image d'un roi puéril et maladroit qui résidait sur une planète près de la Galaxie du Nord que Nappa et lui avaient envahie en pensant se divertir et se dégourdir les muscles avant leur arrivée sur La Terre. Il leva les yeux vers l'homme. Quelque chose continuait à ne pas cadrer. Cette planète, ils l'avaient faite exploser car elle n'avait aucune valeur alors comment ces deux-là étaient-ils toujours en vie ?

- "Vous vous en souvenez ?", l'interrogea l'homme en voyant que les yeux du prince l'étudiaient.

Il fronça le visage. Il était encore trop faible. Il fallait juste qu'il aille jusqu'à sa chambre de gravité, qu'il y monte et parte d'ici pour continuer à s'entraîner. Il n'avait aucune curiosité pour ce que tramait cet homme triste qui disait l'avoir secouru parce qu'il leur avait sauvé la vie à lui et à sa compagne.

- "Non.", répondit-il. Il n'avait pas envie de donner des explications et il se leva, essayant de contrôler le tremblement de son corps. - "Où est mon vaisseau ?", demanda-t-il.

- "Vous êtes encore très faible, vous devriez vous reposer et peut-être qu'après quelques..."

Il se tourna vers lui et lui hurla : - "Où est mon vaisseau ?!" En criant, il dût faire de gros efforts pour ne pas tomber sur le soldat.

- "D'accord, d'accord.", fit son hôte, acceptant enfin l'obstination de cet homme insensé. - "Suivez-moi, s'il vous plait, il est juste derrière la maison." Et il se colla contre lui pour l'aider et ainsi cheminer ensemble jusqu'à l'objet du désir de l' étrange invité.

Dès qu'il sentit son contact visqueux, il se jeta sur le côté. - "Ne me touche pas, je peux y aller seul.", le prévint-il.

- "Comme vous voudrez.", dit l'homme en observant comme il se tenait le front avec une main.

Papla marchait le premier et n'allait pas très vite pour que le Saïyen puisse le suivre. Ils franchirent le porche et se dirigèrent vers la partie arrière. Pendant tout le trajet, Végéta garda les yeux au sol, se concentrant pour mettre un pied devant l'autre pour avancer. Il soupira plusieurs fois, vexé de se sentir si faible et leva les yeux à peine une fois vers le ciel de cette planète marron. Trois soleils incandescents le défiaient depuis leur hauteur. Il tourna la tête vers le côté en se sentant bien plus mal. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille, il fallait qu'il monte vite dans sa chambre de gravité et qu'il parte en quête de la Vallée de la Guerre. Il voulut l'interroger à ce sujet mais ses pensées furent interrompues :

- "Le voilà.", entendit-il l'homme lui dire.

Il leva la vue et effectivement son vaisseau était là, rond et parfait, comme s'il l'attendait. Et il était comme neuf.

- "Nous sommes d'abord tombés sur vous en premier et quand je vous ai vu, je vous ai reconnu comme notre libérateur." L'homme était appuyé d'une main sur le froid métal de son vaisseau et lui parlait, détendu. - "Lamlia n'était pas très sûre de vouloir vous aider mais j'ai insisté et nous vous avons emmené ici.", se mit-il à expliquer à Végéta qui faisait le tour du vaisseau pour voir s'il y avait un quelconque dégât. Apparemment non. La chambre de gravité était en parfait état.

Son hôte poursuivit : - "Peu de temps après, ma femme découvrit ce vaisseau dans un cratère et nous supposâmes que c'était le vôtre et que vous aviez eu un accident alors nous l'avons ramené ici pour le réparer mais étonnement nous n'avons rien eu à faire car il était déjà en train de se réparer de lui-même.", déclara-t-il exprimant sa surprise devant une telle découverte. - "C'est un excellent vaisseau.", conclut-il en tapotant la surface de la chambre de gravité.

Végéta le regarda pendant deux secondes. Aucun doute, cette homme était un idiot de se montrer aussi confiant avec un inconnu qui à peine cinq minutes auparavant avait voulu les tuer. Il soupira de nouveau en se rendant compte de quelque chose. La maudite machine dysfonctionnait dans tous les domaines depuis qu'il avait quitté La Terre mais elle se régénérait seule sans aucun problème. Elle était aussi insolente que sa créatrice, toujours à le contredire. Il vit que la rampe était abaissée et la gravit.

- "Que faites-vous là ?", demanda le Saïyen en entrant dans son vaisseau. La femme se trouvait à l'intérieur de sa chambre de gravité et pire, assis dans son fauteuil de pilotage se trouvait un petit enfant qui était le double parfait en miniature de son supposé père, même s'il avait la peau rosée comme sa mère. - "Dehors.", leur ordonna-t-il.

- "Oui, sortez, allons Lamlia, Mimlio, notre invité s'en va.", demanda l'hôte derrière lui.

La femme prit son fils et en sortant, jeta un regard en coin à Végéta. Cet homme hostile et ingrat ne lui plaisait pas. Le prince lui rendit son regard et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les perdant de vue. Elle continuait à le craindre malgré tout le dédain qu'exprimaient ses yeux.

- "C'est une technologie très avancée.", lui dit Papla en s'approchant des commandes.

"Une technologie avancée ?" Cela lui arracha un nouveau sourire ironique. Il examina l'intérieur du vaisseau et tout comme l'extérieur, elle semblait parfaitement en état.

- "Je ne comprends pas ce qu'indiquent les cadrans mais apparemment, vous n'aviez pas activé la _fonction extérieure_."

Ce commentaire lui fit retourner son attention sur son interlocuteur. Il avait touché à sa chambre de gravité ? Et il avait dit _fonction extérieure_ ? Il s'approcha pour savoir de quoi il parlait.

- "Oui, là, vous voyez ?" Et il lui montra un des boutons. - "Vous étiez resté sur les paramètres du lieu d'origine du vaisseau alors il n'était pas préparé pour voyager dans l'espace.", conclut-il en levant les yeux vers son méfiant invité. - "J'ai pris la liberté d'appuyer la fonction extérieure pour que vous puissiez voyager correctement."

Fonction extérieure ? Ce n'était pas possible. Ca ne pouvait pas être juste ça la raison. Tous les problèmes qu'il avait connus depuis son départ de La Terre étaient dû au simple fait qu'il n'avait pas activé ce bouton pour faire comprendre au vaisseau qu'il se trouvait dans l'Espace ? C'est pour cela que l'indicateur de pression était faux ? C'était pour cela que presque rien ne fonctionnait à l'intérieur ? Il serra les lèvres avec incrédulité. Lors de son premier voyage dans l'espace à bord de ce vaisseau, il n'avait eu à baisser aucun interrupteur pour que la machine se mette en adéquation avec son nouvel environnement alors pourquoi y avait-il ce bouton à présent ? Encore une fois, il dut se souvenir que cette chambre de gravité avait été perfectionnée et que plus les prestations étaient nombreuses, plus il y avait des inconvénients._ "Cette femme ne fait rien d'autre que me compliquer la vie !"_, s'exclama-t-il intérieurement en s'écartant des commandes avec un irrépressible sentiment de honte.

Son hôte, qui s'était rendu compte de la confusion de son invité, se sentit obligé d'ajouter sans réfléchir : - "C'était très simple, vous l'aviez juste devant vous. Vous ne l'aviez vraiment pas vu ?"

Cet homme était un gêneur. Un gros lourd de la pire espèce mais avant de l'envoyer dehors une bonne fois pour toutes et laisser derrière lui cette planète lugubre et terne, il fallait qu'il éclaircisse un point : - "Dis-moi une chose, tu as dit que je vous avais libérés d'un tyran mais tu ne m'as pas dit comment toi et ta femme vous avez survécu à l'explosion de votre planète.

- "Ah, oui." L'être gris rit et s'appuya sur le panneau des commandes avant de commencer son explication. - "Lamlia et moi étions fiancés mais le roi s'enticha d'elle et m'envoya pourrir en prison. En fait, j'étais certain d'y mourir au milieu des criminels de droit commun, imaginez, moi qui avais toujours servi ma planète, un soldat avec des galons qui était la fierté d'une famille entière de paysans, en vérité c'était très frustrant surtout si j'ajoute qu'il avait enlevé Lamlia le jour-même de nos noces." Il leva les yeux vers le Saïyen en cherchant de l'empathie mais il s'arrêta dans son explication en réalisant que ce dernier n'était pas du genre à l'écouter raconter sa vie.

Végéta l'observait en se rendant compte qu'effectivement ses forces lui revenaient et c'était à cause de l'irritation que lui provoquait cet homme. Pourquoi parlait-il comme s'ils se connaissaient ou pire comme s'ils étaient amis ? Aucun doute, c'était un beau parleur et de la pire espèce. Il n'allait pas droit au but et cela l'exaspérait toujours chez n'importe qui.

- "Eh bien..." En se rendant compte du regard ennuyé de son invité, il préféra revenir au sujet : - "C'est grâce aux bracelets que nous portons tous les deux."

- "Les bracelets, tu dis ?", demanda le prince. _"Oui, elle en porte un identique au sien.",_ se dit-il en fixant le métal qui couvrait l'avant-bras de l'homme.

- "Oui, ce sont des bracelets magiques.", commença-t-il à expliquer. - "C'est un cadeau que les parents offrent à leurs enfants le jour de leurs noces, elle et moi avons pu les échanger et une fois mis au poignet, il est impossible de les enlever et cela fait que quand l'un d'entre nous meurt, l'autre le suit également.", dit-il en le caressant. Il poursuivit : - "En plus, il a le pouvoir, si les deux corps qui le portent se touchent à ce moment-là, de les faire se volatiliser et devenir de simples âmes qui errent ensemble pendant un temps indéterminé au milieu de l'Univers avant de tomber encore une fois sur une planète afin de vivre une vie ensemble avec le même corps." Il leva les yeux avant de continuer. - "Lamlia et moi sommes tombés ici sans comprendre pourquoi nous n'étions plus dans notre monde alors après beaucoup d'interrogations nous avons compris que celui-ci avait dû disparaître et que les dieux avaient considéré que cette horrible planète était notre lot."

Végéta fronça les sourcils en écoutant cette histoire. Il était clair que cet homme ignorait que les coupables de la disparition de sa planète étaient Nappa et lui, fatigués et ennuyés de ne rien trouver de valeur. Un souffle court s'échappa de sa gorge à ce souvenir. Il se dit qu'il en avait déjà assez de ces bobards et de ces niaiseries alors il s'adressa à cet homme une dernière fois avant de se mettre en marche : - "Une dernière chose avant que tu ne partes, soldat, sais-tu si la Vallée de la Guerre est très loin d'ici ?"

L'expression terrifiée de son hôte fut révélatrice : - "La Vallée de la Guerre ? C'est là que vous vous dirigiez ?"

- "C'est exact, est-ce très loin ?", lui demanda le Saïyen en croisant les bras.

L'être gris parut pensif : - "Eh bien, non, c'est dans la direction de l'Est, vous devez rencontrer l'étoile Uonix qui est un peu plus au nord, et après vous n'aurez qu'à la dépasser pour diriger le vaisseau vers l'Est mais..." Il s'approcha de lui, effrayé. - "Personne ne revient vivant de là-bas ! Pourquoi voulez-vous y aller ?"

- "Cela ne regarde que moi, maintenant, hors de mon vaisseau !", lui ordonna le prince en s'approchant de lui.

Papla comprit qu'il ne tirerait ni information ni remerciement de cet étrange et méfiant invité. Un peu peiné, il décida qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire là. - "Vous ne désirez pas un peu de nourriture pour le voyage ?", demanda-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers la rampe de sortie. - "Je me sens encore redevable pour ce que vous avez fait parce que, même si ni Lamlia ni moi n'aimons cette planète, nous sommes en vie et..."

- "Dehors.", entendit-il dire dans son dos.

Il se tourna pour le voir une dernière fois. Ces retrouvailles avec celui qu'il considérerait toujours comme son sauveur avaient été étranges. Cela ne s'était pas passé exactement comme il l'avait prévu mais avant il voulut faire voir à son ex-invité quelque chose qu'il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué. - "Cela ne vous semble-t-il pas incroyable que parmi toutes les planètes qui existent dans l'Univers vous vous soyez écrasé avec votre vaisseau ici et en plus de ça, très près de ceux qui avaient justement une dette envers vous ?", lui demanda-t-il déjà sans plus attendre de réponse. - "Le destin est bizarre, n'est-ce pas ?", ajouta-t-il. - "Parfois, je dirais même qu'il est juste.", déclara-t-il.

Le prince qui préparait déjà le décollage, tourna son visage inexpressif même si Papla put discerner un peu de reflexion dans son regard. Après un bref instant ainsi, le Saïyen retourna son attention sur les commandes : - "Dehors.", répéta-t-il.

- "Oui, oui, ne vous fâchez pas, je sors tout de suite."

Ce qu'il fit. Végéta ferma le sas avec une évidente moue de dégoût.

o-o-o-o

* * *

Elle s'étira sur sa chaise, fatiguée. Elle massa son cou et fit rouler sa tête sur ses épaules.

- "Ma fille, tu devrais te reposer.", entendit-elle derrière elle.

- "Non, papa, arrête d'insister.", protesta la jeune femme sans se retourner. - "Il faut que je termine ce projet avant la naissance du bébé." Et elle se recentra sur l'ordinateur après avoir bu une gorgée de la citronnade qui lui faisait tellement de bien comme indiqué par Chichi.

- "Mais ce n'est pas un enfant normal que tu portes là-dedans, il est à moitié Saïyen et ça doit peser lourd, non ?"

- "Pfouh...", soupira la jeune femme. - "Tu n'imagines même pas, c'est incroyable qu'à seulement six mois, il ait déjà le corps d'un fœtus de huit mois, hein ?", dit-t-elle à son père en souriant.

- "Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps, oui.", remarqua Monsieur Brief en se dirigeant vers la sortie. - "Nous espérons juste que ça donnera le temps au jeune Végéta de revenir pour voir la naissance de son fils."

Sa fille le regarda avec une profonde irritation. - "Va savoir où se trouve ce fou !" Et elle croisa les bras au dessus de son ventre arrondi.

- "Tu sais que tu peux toujours..."

- "Je ne pense pas regarder le radar, papa !", l'interrompit Bulma en se servant un autre verre. C'était plus que prouvé : il lui suffisait de se fâcher et l'enfant donnait quelques coups de pied assez douloureux. Elle but le verre et le lâcha vide sur la table de l'ordinateur.

- "Comme tu voudras, ma chérie.", lui dit son père avant de sortir par la porte et de la laisser seule.

Malgré son refus devant la proposition de son père, à peine se retrouva-t-elle seule dans le laboratoire qu'elle se sentit envahie par le désir d'allumer le radar de la chambre de gravité pour savoir en quel endroit exact de l'Univers se trouvait Végéta. Depuis son départ, elle avait constamment envie de connaître son parcours mais elle se grondait elle-même et se jurait que jamais elle ne regarderait le traqueur du vaisseau.

Elle regarda son ventre et le caressa. Elle leva les yeux vers le radar, éteint, et baissa de nouveau ses yeux vers son ventre en reprenant ses caresses. Il semblait que le bébé était tranquille, qu'il aimait qu'elle fasse cela, aussi sûrement que sa consommation journalière de trois litres de citronnade aidait à le calmer.

- "Tu aimes qu'on te caresse, bébé ?", murmura-t-elle à son ventre proéminent. - "Ton père n'a jamais aimé qu'on le caresse, tu sais ?" Et elle sourit en se souvenant de l'unique fois où elle avait essayé d'en parler avec lui :

_- "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?", lui demanda Végéta, rompant le silence de la nuit._

_- "Tu ne dormais pas ?", lui demanda-t-elle à son tour. Elle s'était émue en lui caressant la poitrine. Celle-ci montait et baissait lentement, au gré de la respiration du Saïyen. Bulma s'était réveillée au milieu de la nuit et à sa grande surprise, le prince était toujours là. Il était inhabituel qu'il reste endormi entre ses bras mais parfois cela arrivait. Maintenant, elle se contentait de le caresser en attendant de retrouver le sommeil. - "J'étais juste en train de te caresser, c'est tout."_

_- "Eh bien arrête de faire ça.", articula le Saïyen avec dédain en se redressant sur le lit, ce qui, comme elle était sur lui, la fit tomber sur un côté._

_- "Tu es un râleur.", dit-elle en dissimulant sous une moue moqueuse la tristesse que lui provoquait le fait qu'il ne veuille jamais rester à ses côtés. Elle se redressa et enlaça son dos pour le retenir. - "Attends, je veux te montrer quelque chose."_

_Il arrêta ses mouvements pour l'observer. Il fronça les sourcils sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir. - "Il est déjà tard, je vais me coucher." Et il voulut enfin se lever. Cependant, Bulma le tenait par le cou._

_- "Attends !", cria-t-elle en colère. Elle choisit de changer de ton. Si elle voulait lui montrer ça, il ne fallait pas crier. - "Tu ne veux pas me laisser te montrer ce que c'est que les caresses ?" Et elle passa sa main sur le torse nu du guerrier en glissant vers le bas._

_Il suivit sa main et sourit en devinant ce qu'elle suggérait. - "Ca, ce n'est pas une caresse.", voulut-il mettre au clair dans un murmure rauque._

"Au moins, ça ne l'a pas fait fuir._", pensa la jeune femme. - "Les caresses peuvent être beaucoup de choses, Végéta.", lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille tout en s'agenouillant derrière lui, toujours assis les pieds au sol. Elle étudia le dos du prince, peuplé de cicatrices par d'atroces et sans doute sanguinaires batailles et passa ses mains doucement sur elles._

_- "Elles peuvent être des chatouilles avec mes doigts.", se mit-elle à expliquer en illustrant ce qu'elle venait de dire._

_- "Arrête ces bêtises.", fit le Saïyen en voulant se lever de nouveau._

_- "Attends !", lui ordonna-t-elle en le rasseyant. - "Il y a plus...", lui murmura-t-elle en laissant sa bouche contre son oreille et en tournant le visage pour le regarder dans l'obscurité. Elle réussissait toujours ainsi : en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il lança un souffle court, lui faisant comprendre que pour cette fois il la laisserait faire._

_Bulma lui sourit aussi et reprit sa tentative où elle l'avait laissée : - "Passer mes mains entières sur chacun de tes muscles pour qu'ils se détendent."Elle vit comment il bougeait lentement le cou vers les côtés et penchait son visage vers le sien. Par son expression faciale et à ses yeux fermés, concentré comme toujours, elle sut qu'il appréciait ce qu'elle était en train de réaliser. Elle lui murmura : - "Même si elles peuvent être encore d'autres choses..." Et elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine, faisant danser ses doigts joueurs qui voyagèrent sur son torse chaud et doux. Elle descendit de plus en plus et lança un petit rire satisfait quand elle entendit Végéta respirer profondément en réalisant où se dirigeait cette main suspecte._

_Elle fut forcée de sourire à l'idée de ce qu'elle pouvait faire en même temps grâce à la position dans laquelle il était : assis et de profil. Elle le voyait là, enchanté à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait faire devant mais il ignorait qu'un plan assez hardi venait de lui passer par la tête. Quand elle entoura de sa main le membre déjà dur du Saïyen, la jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir, hormis par la profonde et gutturale respiration qui lui était habituelle. Soudain, elle toucha légèrement de sa main libre la cicatrice de sa queue, qu'il détestait même qu'on effleure, malgré tout le plaisir que Bulma savait bien que cela lui donnait._

_Victoire. Un gémissement rauque et clair sortit des entrailles du guerrier et elle remarqua même tout son corps se tendre. Elle rit en se jetant en arrière. Elle avait réussi. Elle l'avait surpris._

_Il se jeta sur elle partagé entre la colère et l'excitation. - "Tricheuse.", lui murmura-t-il en serrant les dents._

_La jeune femme, en riant et en luttant contre lui, ne peut que lui dire : - "Ca aussi, c'était une caresse !"_

Elle se fâcha contre elle-même en se rendant compte qu'elle était en train de sourire. Elle poussa un profond soupir et se leva avec effort. Chaque jour qui passait, elle avait plus de mal à se relever et même si ses parents voulaient l'aider, elle insistait toujours pour le faire seule.

- "Allons-nous-en d'ici, bébé.", déclara-t-elle en regardant le radar éteint. - "Je terminerai le projet plus tard."

o-o-o-o

* * *

Effectivement. Maintenant, tous les indicateurs fonctionnaient à la perfection. Tous. L'indicateur de pression, le radar et même la carte stellaire apparaissaient avec toutes les informations qui manquaient précédemment. "C'est incroyable.", se dit-il en appuyant le bouton de mise à feu pour quitter cette inhospitalière planète.

Tandis que le vaisseau se mettait en fonctionnement, il se mit à ôter ses bandes. - "Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ?", voulut-il savoir en s'approchant du calendrier. Il se mit en colère : - "Huit jours !", s'exclama-t-il en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil de contrôle. - "Huit jours !", répéta-t-il sans arriver à le comprendre. Il avait dû faire un atterrissage particulièrement mauvais pour que même le vaisseau ait dû récupérer par lui-même. "Il a sûrement dû se fendre en deux.", se dit-il avant de s'irriter à nouveau : - "Huit jours terriens !"

Et le pire de tout c'est que maintenant il devrait se reposer pour reprendre des forces. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Les Saïyens deviennent plus forts après une grande souffrance alors après le bref repos dont il avait besoin, il se remettrait à l'œuvre.

Enfin, le vaisseau s'arrêta dans son décollage et il regarda à l'extérieur pour voir la planète qu'il laissait derrière lui et qui lui avait causé tant de problèmes. L'image de cette ennuyeuse famille lui revint et il claqua la langue : - "Les misérables !"

Il mangea le contenu de deux capsules et se sentit immédiatement mieux. Oui, aucun doute, grande était la race saïyenne. Il ferma les yeux prêt à combattre n'importe lequel des protagonistes de ses cauchemars.

_- "Arrête de rire.", lui ordonna Végéta, en colère._

_- "Allons, Végéta...", dit la scientifique en riant encore aux éclats. - "Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu peux réussir à être drôle."_

_Le prince poussa un soupir agacé et voulut sortir de là, lassé d'être le centre de son hilarité. - "Je ne suis pas drôle." Il voulut clarifier ce point en mettant un pied en dehors de la douche._

_Elle l'arrêta en lui saisissant le bras tout en conservant le sourire - "Laisse-moi d'abord te rincer le shampoing.", lui suggéra-t-elle. - "Allons, ne sois pas têtu." Et elle le tira par le bras pour le faire retourner à l'intérieur avec elle._

_Il se laissa guider et la jeune femme le plaça face à elle en passant les mains à travers sa chevelure et tirant ses cheveux en arrière pour qu'ils ne lui tombent plus dans les yeux, ces yeux qui maintenant la regardaient sans leur quasi éternelle inexpressivité. A nouveau, ils se retrouvaient à se regarder en silence. Il ferma les yeux et profita de cet instant détendu. Cela ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, il était simplement en train de se faire laver par une jolie femme. Simplement ça. Seulement ça._

_La vapeur monta dans le petit habitacle de douche, troublant bien plus que la vue._

_Son étourdiment augmenta quand il commença à sentir des baisers sur sa poitrine. Sa respiration s'accéléra en sentant un bref mordillement sur son mamelon. Il voulut garder les yeux fermés et une profonde expiration sortit de son nez quand il comprit vers où elle se dirigeait dans son lent glissement sur sa poitrine et maintenant sur son ventre._

_Sentir son membre entouré par sa bouche lui arracha un gémissement. Il posa les paumes de ses mains de part et d'autre sur une vitre de la douche. Maintenant, oui, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda vers le bas. La perspective augmenta son plaisir et il fut obligé de fermer les paupières et de se laisser porter par le climat ardent qui se respirait dans cet espace confiné. L'eau chaude qui lui plaisait tellement glissait sur tout son corps et seul son bruit et celui de sa respiration profonde se faisaient entendre. _

_- "Bulma...", murmura-t-il emporté par l'intensité du moment. Il ne fut pas conscient d'avoir prononcé son prénom jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'elle arrêtait sa tâche._

_Il baissa à nouveau les yeux et ses pupilles croisèrent celles de la jeune femme, fermés à demi à cause de l'eau qui l'éclaboussait directement. Il vit la surprise dans ses yeux bleus et brillants et il comprit pourquoi. Jamais il n'avait dit son nom exalté par le désir et cela signifiait beaucoup de choses pour tous les deux. Elle fut plus rapide et lui sourit avant d'immédiatement vouloir poursuivre. Il l'avait personnifiée en disant son prénom, comme étant la seule et l'unique à l'avoir conduit à une telle ardeur, comme si son nom était sorti du plus profond de son subconscient. Végéta s'était laissé emporté pendant quelques brèves minutes et il avait prononcé son nom avec passion._

"Maudite femme"_, la maudit le Saïyen intérieurement. Il avait à nouveau baissé la garde et il ne couchait pas avec elle seulement pour le plaisir qu'elle lui donnait. Non. Il y avait un but derrière tout cela et il l'avait oublié pendant un instant. Même s'il l'avait laissée gagner à d'autres occasions, maintenant, il ne pouvait plus le lui permettre. C'était simple et cru : sa semence devait terminer à l'intérieur d'elle. Il n'y avait pas d'autre option ni de temps à perdre. " _Maudite femme !_", se remit-il à penser. Avec les sourcils froncés et irrité contre lui-même et contre elle, il voulut terminer cela comme il se devait. Il se pencha pour l'empoigner sous les bras et la poussa contre la vitre de la douche. Il ne pouvait pas être trop brusque parce que sinon elle se plaindrait._

_- "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?", lui demanda Bulma, étourdie. Elle semblait avoir compris que cela plaisait exagérément au prince. Elle avait déjà essayé de lui apprendre les caresses et, bien que cela soit loin d'en être une, c'était plus qu'un moyen pour une fin déterminée, raison pour laquelle tout cela se passait. - "Végéta...", lui murmura-t-elle en lui prenant la joue et en cherchant ses yeux._

_Lui, comme toujours, se défit de sa caresse et cacha son visage dans son cou. "_Sois maudite, sois maudite..._", répétait-il encore et encore incessamment dans sa tête._

_- "Végéta !"_

_Elle commença à crier et cette fois, cela lui était égal. Il fallait qu'il termine cela le plus vite possible. Il terminerait et il irait dormir. _"Sois maudite, maudite..." _Ses va-et-vient augmentèrent en intensité et elle s'agrippa à la prison de muscles de ses épaules._

_Quand ils terminèrent, il sentit qu'elle voulait s'écarter pour certainement chercher son regard, comme elle le faisait toujours. Mais il ne sortait pas de son éternelle prison personnelle à chacune de leurs rencontres : la nuque de la jeune femme. Il maintint son étreinte, encore en elle et sans la lâcher._

_- "Végéta...", l'appela-t-elle dans un murmure essoufflée après leur acte sexuel, particulièrement abrupte dans sa fin._

_Soudain, il la lâcha, sortant d'elle d'un coup, et disparut presque en même temps derrière la porte de la salle de bain._

Il se réveilla en sursaut sur le lit en sueur et excité. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il ferma fort les yeux et revit tout : lui et elle sous la douche, deux mois avant son départ de La Terre. Il avait fait un rêve avec la jeune femme trop étrange et explicite à son goût, se remémorant cet incident où il l'avait appelée par son prénom, emporté par le plaisir de l'avoir à genoux et centrée sur son membre, qui maintenant s'était réveillé tout comme lui. Il baissa les yeux et vit son érection turgescente. - "Maudite femme !", vociféra-t-il en allant directement à la salle de bain. Il croyait avec passé ce stade. Après avoir couché avec elle, les apparitions en rêve de Bulma qui le provoquait et l'excitait avaient disparu pour focaliser ses cauchemars presque exclusivement sur Kakarot et le garçon du futur. Parfois, c'était Freezer qui apparaissait ou même son père et quelques autres guerriers. La scientifique avait disparu. Jusqu'à maintenant.

- "Elle ne me laisse pas en paix même à des millions d'années lumière de distance !", cria-t-il en entrant dans la douche et en appuyant le bouton bleu. Ces souvenirs-là lui étaient inutiles. Il fallait qu'il se concentre pour parvenir à être super-guerrier mais il semblait que son esprit voulait l'écarter du glorieux chemin qu'il s'était fixé. Il fallait qu'il soit super-Saïyen, qu'il vainque Kakarot et fasse exploser toute cette maudite planète bleue.

A l'instant, un doute assaillit son cerveau : - "Et si elle..." Il hocha la tête pour effacer cette idée. Elle voulait avoir un fils alors il chassa l'idée que Bulma pouvait se défaire de l'enfant avant sa naissance.

Il sortit de la douche à la fois troublé et confus. "Elle me hait.", se dit-il. "Elle me hait et elle sait que j'emmènerai le petit avec moi." Il s'assit devant les commandes et regarda pensivement la communication avec le laboratoire.

Il n'avait jamais eu envie de l'allumer. Ce qui se passait sur La Terre lui était bien égal mais le doute apparaissait encore et encore dans ses pensées. Si seulement il appuyait le bouton, il pourrait distinguer quelque chose. Il n'aurait pas nécessairement de la chance, peut-être qu'il n'y aurait personne sur le lieu de travail de la jeune femme et connaissant sa chance, il y avait fort à parier que c'est ce qui se passerait. Il regarda la pendule. Sept heures vingt. "Elle doit être sur le point de partir."

Il appuya l'interrupteur et la caméra s'ouvrit devant lui.

_- "Tu aimes qu'on te caresse, bébé ? Ton père n'a jamais aimé qu'on le caresse."_

Il sentit tout son corps se tendre à l'instant. Presque immédiatement, il éteignit la communication et la caméra se ferma. Il se jeta en arrière en laissant son dos se reposer contre le dossier du fauteuil de commandement. Il l'avait vue. Il l'avait vue. Elle était là, à sa chaise de toujours, avec son sourire habituelle et son nouveau ventre, proéminent et gonflé. Il sourit. Oui, elle attendait son fils, le premier-né du Prince héritier du trône de Vegetaseï. Oui, elle allait avoir son fils. Cette humaine folle et insensée allait avoir son fils, et ce qui était le plus inquiétant, elle en était enchantée.

Il plissa le visage en réalisant quelque chose. Elle était complètement folle mais elle tombait toujours juste en ce qui le concernait alors pourquoi allait-elle avoir son fils? Il avait juste appuyé l'interrupteur de communication en espérant pouvoir entendre quelque chose de là-bas et non seulement il avait entendu sa voix mais il l'avait vue heureuse en train de se caresser le ventre. Est-ce que par hasard elle pensait qu'il ne mettrait pas sa menace à exécution ? Il grogna avec réprobation.

- "Plus jamais.", dit-il à voix haute. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le centre de la chambre de gravité. Il appuya les boutons de pression et les augmenta jusqu'à cent cents. Il ferma les yeux très fort. - "Elle est folle.", murmura-t-il. - "Elle est complètement folle.", répéta-t-il. Dans moins d'une semaine, il arriverait à la Vallée de la Guerre et il souhaitait déjà y être.

Il s'éleva dans les airs et se mit à s'entraîner plus intensément que jamais.

o-o-o-o

* * *

Elle se dirigea vers la porte aussi vite que lui permettait son ventre pesant. Elle ouvrit et afficha un grand sourire en le voyant muet devant elle :

- "Yamcha !", s'exclama-t-elle en l'embrassant. - "Comme j'avais envie de te voir !"

- "Bu... Bu... Bulma.", bredouilla son ex. - "Tu es... tu es..."

- "Enceinte ! N'est-ce pas génial ?", lui demanda du tac-au-tac la jeune femme en se mettant de profil pour qu'il puisse admirer la dimension de son ventre.

Yamcha la regarda sans arriver à y croire. Quand il l'avait appelée pour lui proposer de lui rendre visite il avait été étonnée de la trouver aussi enthousiaste. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, en aucune façon, c'était à ça.

- "Allez, viens." Elle l'attrapa par le bras pour qu'il entre dans la maison.

o-o-o-o

* * *

L'indicateur d'approche, un de ceux qui dysfonctionnaient avant l'activation de la fonction extérieure, le prévint qu'effectivement, il était déjà près de la Vallée de la Guerre.

Il se leva du sol, couvert de robots de combat réduits à l'état de tas de ferraille, et leva les yeux vers les alentours du vaisseau. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir un ballet de planètes perdues à la dérive. S'entrechoquant entre elles, certaines étaient absorbées et des milliers de lumières illuminaient le furieux réveil de l'Univers, sans doute des comètes rageuses dans ce recoin perdu loin de tout être vivant. Il sourit. Oui, il n'y avait aucun doute. C'était bien la Vallée de la Guerre et il semblait qu'elle l'attendait, lui, le Prince des Saïyens, pour établir la justice dans le cosmos et l'engloutir sans remord, pour effacer du souvenir de tous le célèbre héritier du trône de Vegetaseï. Oui, on l'y attendait, de cela il était sûr autant que d'aller directement en enfer pour n'en jamais revenir si cela arrivait.

- "Bien.", murmura-t-il en s'asseyant devant les commandes. - "Pour les esquiver et trouver un endroit adéquat, je n'ai pas besoin du pilote automatique." Et il l'éteignit.

Il fixa les yeux devant lui et se remit à sourire. S'il sortait vivant de là, il ne pourrait qu'être un Super-Saïyen.

o-o-o-o

* * *

Le guerrier observait son ex-petite amie en essayant de réaliser ce qu'il voyait. Bulma était enceinte.

- "Tu es enceinte...", murmura-t-il tandis que la jeune femme s'asseyait dans le canapé.

- "Allons, Yamcha, oui, et tu n'imagines même pas combien ça pèse lourd !", s'exclama-t-elle amusée en se prenant le ventre à deux mains.

- "Mais... mais..." Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de balbutier tandis qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux la proéminence sur le fragile corps de la jeune femme.

- "Yamcha, nom d'un chien, réagis.", lui ordonna-t-elle avec insouciance en s'étirant pour attraper un caramel d'une petite coupe de cristal qui se trouvait sur la table.

- "Bulma ! Tu es enceinte !", s'exclama enfin le guerrier en se mettant debout.

La jeune femme lui sourit. - "Et de sept mois.", précisa-t-elle en enfournant dans sa bouche le caramel. - "Chichi m'a dit que Gohan était né à sept mois alors je dois être presque à terme.", reprit-elle avec cet air de tranquillité qui déconcertait tellement Yamcha. - "Evidemment, ce n'est pas une certitude absolue car elle est la seule à avoir eu un enfant avec un Saïyen alors on ne peut..."

Son ex. écarquilla les yeux en entendant ce que disait Bulma. Il avait été si absorbé par le ventre de Bulma et le choc que cela lui avait causé qu'il n'avait pas réalisé qui pouvait être le père. - "Mon Dieu ! Il est de Végéta !", cria-t-il en le montrant du doigt.

- "Bien sûr que oui, bêta ! De qui pourrait-il bien être ?", lui demanda la scientifique en sentant un peu de reproche dans l'expression de son ex.

Il avait eu du mal à se faire à la première idée mais la seconde était une authentique folie. Prévisible, étant donné les antécédents de ces deux-là, mais une folie dans les règles de l'art. Il se rassit et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

- "Mon Dieu, je crois que je vais manquer d'air...", murmura-t-il.

Quand il avait laissé son ex-petite amie chez elle après l'avoir interrompu dans ce qu'elle faisait avec le Saïyen, il avait su que _cela_ arriverait si _cela_ ne s'était pas déjà passé. Il avait voulu écarter cette pensée de son esprit mille fois mais maintenant on l'obligeait à la regarder en face avec un enfant sur le point de naître.

- "Calme-toi, tu veux ?", lui fit son ex-fiancée en l'éventant avec un des journaux que son père semait dans toute la maison. - "C'est moi qui suis enceinte mais on dirait que vous avez tous du mal à l'assimiler."

- "Tous ?", voulut savoir le guerrier en découvrant son visage pour la regarder. - "Qui le sait ?"

- "Eh bien, Chichi.", répondit Bulma en jetant le journal sur la table. - "Je te dis la même chose que je lui ai dit, Yamcha, je ne veux que tu ne racontes rien à aucun des garçons, je veux leur faire une surprise.", répondit-elle en souriant.

- "Oui, ça pour être surpris, ils vont l'être.", affirma son ex en retournant les yeux sur son ventre.

- "Regarde, touche." Bulma lui avait pris la main pour la poser sur son ventre. Immédiatement, elle sentit un coup de pied et éclata de rire en remarquant comment le guerrier écartait sa main, un peu effrayé.

- "Tu t'entends aussi mal avec lui qu'avec son père !", s'exclama en riant la jeune femme.

- "Oui.", murmura Yamcha, contaminé par la bonne humeur de Bulma. - "Il va falloir que je garde mes distances s'il devient aussi fort que Son Gohan."

Et tous les deux rirent de bon cœur.

o-o-o-o

* * *

Il tomba sur un monticule de pierres. - "Malédiction !", blasphéma-t-il en les frappant pour décharger sa colère.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé entre ces planètes folles qui se dévoraient les unes les autres et où l'atmosphère était pratiquement irrespirable.

Il se retourna. Une pluie de météorites arrivait directement sur lui. - "Malédiction !" Il s'éleva dans les airs et commença à lancer des boules d'énergie sur ceux qui se trouvaient les plus près de lui et de sa chère chambre de gravité, qui semblait pressée de partir de là. Il tira sur un autre météorite, un autre, le plus loin et le plus proche. - "Il faut que j'y arrive !", se répétait-il sans cesse. - "Il faut que j'y parvienne ! Ce n'est pas toi qui en finiras avec moi, maudit Univers !"

o-o-o-o

* * *

- "Et toi, comment vas-tu ?", lui demanda la scientifique en se renfonçant dans le canapé. - "Tu t'es bien préparé pour la bataille contre les cyborgs ?"

- "Oui, bien sûr...", répondit avec orgueil son ex petit ami en prenant la même posture qu'elle. - "Je me suis entraîné dans le centre d'entraînement dont je t'avais parlé...", poursuivit-il. - "Je suis très peu descendu en ville, juste une ou deux fois après t'avoir rencontrée le jour de ton anniversaire..." Il la regarda d'un air soupçonneux car il ne savait pas si elle se souvenait bien de ce jour-là.

- "Pff ! Si, je me souviens de ce jour-là.", lui répondit la jeune femme éclaircissant tous ses doutes, en paraissant soudain submergée dans un halo de tristesse. Si elle se souvenait bien, c'était la nuit où elle et Végéta s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois. Son amertume ne dura qu'une seconde, le temps de se ressaisir et de recommencer à sourire à son ex.

Ses yeux baissés ne passèrent pas inaperçus à Yamcha. Il ne sut pas si c'était parce que cette nuit ils avaient éclairci leurs intentions ou si c'était à cause de ce maudit prince des Saïyens, dont il ne sentait le ki nulle part. - "Et où est-il ?"

Bulma prit de l'air avant de répondre. Pour Yamcha, ce geste fut édifiant. - "Il est parti dans l'Univers pour voir s'il se transformerait une bonne fois pour toutes en super-guerrier mais, en réalité, je ne sais pas exactement où il est et je m'en fiche.", déclara-t-elle en retournant le regard vers son ancien amoureux. - "Et toi, ne me dis pas que tu ne t'es pas fait une copine pendant tout ce temps ?"

Ce changement de sujet fut encore plus révélateur. Ils étaient à l'aise, en train de parler de façon décontractée de sujets importants et oui, on pouvait dire qu'ils se traitaient mutuellement comme de vieux amis. Il ne savait pas dans quel état d'esprit serait Bulma quand il avait décidé de l'appeler et d'aller lui rendre visite. Avant de répondre, il l'observa rapidement, voulant sonder ses yeux bleus et vifs. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'effectivement elle allait bien. Elle lui paraissait prête à écouter tout ce qu'il pourrait dire sur une nouvelle compagne. Il essayait encore de discerner quelque chose dans son regard quand il se mit à lui répondre : - "Si, en fait, j'ai rencontré une fille au centre d'entraînement et... Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?", lui demanda-t-il en plissant le front.

- "Bien sûr que oui, Yamcha !", s'exclama joyeusement Bulma sans aucun ménagement pour ce que cela impliquait pour eux. - "Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'aime plus."

Cette affirmation fut trop brutale pour tous les deux. Yamcha écarquilla les yeux sans très bien comprendre d'où lui venait cette joie et la jeune femme s'en rendit immédiatement compte. - "Bon, tu vois, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à nous deux ces derniers temps, tu sais ?" Bulma se mit à s'expliquer. - "J'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que toi et moi, nous ne nous aimions plus depuis assez longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?", demanda-t-elle avec des yeux pleins de douceur.

- "Moi si, je t'...", voulut dire son ex-fiancé encore désarçonné.

- "Tu ne m'aimais plus, Yamcha, et moi, je m'appliquais à changer cela parce que nous avions passé tant d'années ensemble, peut-être trop et je confondais mon application avec l'amour que j'avais éprouvé pendant si longtemps.", conclut-elle en lui souriant.

- "Mais moi, si je t'..." Là non plus, elle ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase.

- "Oui, tu m'as aimé, on s'est beaucoup aimés, n'est-ce pas ?", lui demanda-t-elle à nouveau en cherchant sa complicité et en lui caressant la main. - "Pourtant, la flamme s'est éteinte et tous les deux, on s'efforçait de continuer. Peut-être plus moi que toi, hein ?", s'exclama-t-elle, amusée en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il ne put que sourire après la pique qu'elle venait de lui lancer. Oui, elle avait raison, ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, maintenant et avant, était très loin de pouvoir se qualifier d'amour. - "Je regrette tellement, Bulma, vraiment, tu ne sais pas combien de fois je me suis senti coupable de t'avoir fait ce que je t'ai fait...", murmura-t-il en posant à son tour sa main sur la main pâle de Bulma.

- "C'est du passé mais ne me le rappelle pas si tu ne veux pas que je me mette en colère. ", lui suggéra Bulma avec amusement.

Yamcha n'avait pas besoin de ce conseil pour savoir qu'elle parlait très sérieusement. Il sourit aussi mais il avait besoin qu'elle réponde à une question. Il avait toujours craint d'entendre cette réponse, toujours, même en sachant que c'était peut-être déjà le cas avant qu'ils ne rompent leur relation, il avait toujours eu peur d'interroger Bulma à ce sujet. Surtout si la réponse devait être positive :

- "Alors, tu es amoureuse de lui ?"

Mais la jeune femme ne lui répondit pas. Elle regardait vers le bas avec des yeux écarquillés. Il suivit la direction de son regard et se dressa d'un bond en voyant une flaque d'une substance liquide qui descendait depuis le canapé, naissant juste sous la robe de la scientifique.

- "Oh..." Bulma se leva.

- "Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?", fit-il terrifié.

- "Maman ! Je viens de perdre les eaux ! Il arrive !", s'écria la jeune femme en s'agrippant violemment à la main de son ex- petit ami.

- "Il arrive ?", demanda Yamcha, abassourdi. - "Oh, mon Dieu ! Il arrive !", cria-t-il, inquiétant Bulma.

- "Tu veux bien garder ton calme ?", lui ordonna-t-elle, furieuse. - "Celle qui va accoucher, c'est moi ! Maman !", s'écria-t-elle de nouveau.

- "Il arrive ?" Sa mère arrivait suivie par son mari. - "Bonjour Yamcha !", s'exclama-t-elle en voyant l'ancien petit ami de sa fille. - "Veux-tu un peu de thé glacé ?"

- "Maman ! Mais il arrive !", s'écria Bulma hors d'elle en écartant de la main le guerrier.

- "Oh ! Le bébé arrive !", dit Madame Brief en sautant dans les bras de son mari après avoir observé la flaque d'eau sur le sol du salon. - "Allez ma fille ! Cours !"

- "Tu crois que je peux courir avec un poids pareil ?", lui reprocha Bulma en se penchant en avant pour attraper le bras de sa mère. Elle s'adressa à son père : - "Papa..."

- "J'ai déjà démarré la voiture, ma chérie, tu n'as qu'à marcher doucement jusqu'à la porte.", lui suggéra Monsieur Brief en la soutenant.

- "Bien, parfait, Papa, nous allons à l'hôpital ! Je vais donner la vie !", s'exclama joyeusement sa fille d'un air décidé. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour se retourner : - "Yamcha ! Pourquoi tu restes là sans rien dire ! Je vais à l'hôpital et tu vas venir avec moi !", lui ordonna-t-elle.

- "Quoi ? Moi ?" Son ex avait déjà eu plusieurs frayeurs bleues en peu de temps et maintenant elle exigeait qu'il l'accompagne. - "D'accord.", articula-t-il. Car quand Bulma devenait impérieuse, personne ne pouvait la contredire. Pas même le Prince des Saïyens lui-même.

- "Allons, mon garçon, n'aie pas peur.", l'encouragea Monsieur Brief. - "Ce sera vite terminé." Ce furent les derniers mots qu'il lui dit avec un sourire apaisant et un rire qui parurent un peu ironiques à Yamcha.

o-o-o-o

* * *

Il s'écroula à nouveau sur ce sol rocheux et hostile mais cette fois avec encore plus de désespoir. - "Malédiction !", hurla-t-il pour la énième fois. - "J'ai beau essayer, je n'y arrive pas !"

Cela faisait des jours et des jours qu'il était là. Sans dormir. Sans manger. Ce recoin de l'Univers était plus difficile que tout ce que pouvait imaginer un esprit de guerrier. Mais il n'était pas n'importe quel guerrier, il était venu là exprès et avec un but à accomplir. Il devait y arriver. C'était son destin et cette fois, il essayait de tenter le tout pour le tout au risque d'en finir avec la vie et son désir de devenir super-Saïyen. Il n'avait pas d'autre option. S'il échouait, il mourrait parmi ces maudites planètes qui défiaient encore et encore l'ordre établi.

Il fit volte-face en entendant un bruit assourdissant. Ce n'était pas les rayons qui couvraient d'étincelles tout le ciel lourd et bas de ce sinistre recoin du cosmos et qu'il était habitué à esquiver. Ce n'était pas des météorites. Il avait craint cette éventualité et il ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux devant ce qui fonçait droit sur lui. Cela pouvait arriver et c'était en train d'arriver. Une planète. Une énorme planète allait engloutir celle sur laquelle il avait décidé de tenter sa chance. - "Non !", hurla-t-il en serrant les poings.

o-o-o-o

* * *

- "Ma chérie, sourit à la caméra.", lui demanda son père encouragé par sa femme juste derrière lui.

- "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh !", cria-t-elle comme si sa vie lui était arrachée du corps. - "Je ne peux pas le supporter ! Je ne peux pas le supporter !", hurlait la jeune femme hors d'elle.

- "Bulma, calme-toi, tu fais ça très bien, maintenant, il faut juste que tu pousses.", l'encourageait le Docteur Maish d'en dessous.

- "Que je me calme ? Vous ne savez pas comme cela fait mal ! Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh !" Elle agrippa la main d'une infirmière qui s'évanouit presque sous la douleur que lui infligeait la parturiente. - " Dieu du Ciel, sortez-le-moi, Maish ! Sortez-moi ce monstre !"

- "Du calme, Bulma, contente-toi de respirer, hein ?" Yamcha lui tenait la main et même s'il figurait parmi les humains les plus forts de la planète, la jeune femme lui infligeait un mal de chien en lui serrant la main avec tant de force.

- "Et si tu respirais, toi, et si tu la bouclais ?", lui rétorqua la scientifique en sueur et secouée par des mouvements spasmodiques. - "Maudit Saïyen démoniaque ! Je te hais, Végéta ! Quand je te reverrai, je t'assure que je te tuerai ! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh ! Je te tuerai ! Sale prince de l'enfer ! Ca ne se fait pas à une femme ! C'est la dernière fois que je fais attention à toi et que j'ai un enfant avec toi, porc ! Je te hais, Végéta ! Je te tuerai ! Je te tuerai !"

- "Bien, Bulma, ma petite, maintenant... Pousse de toutes tes forces !", lui ordonna le Docteur Maish.

- "Je vois déjà la tête...", déclara sa mère au bord des larmes.

- "Non, non, non, non, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas pousser.", se mit à balbutier la jeune femme, tétanisée par la peur de la douleur. - "Cela a été une mauvaise idée de l'avoir comme ça, je veux qu'on m'anesthésie, oui, je veux qu'on m'endorme, s'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas pousser, il ne veut pas sortir et je ne vais pas contredire mon fils, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, endormez-moi !", supplia-t-elle en lançant des regards autour d'elle pour implorer la pitié.

- "Allons, Bulma ! Juste une fois !", l'encouragea le médecin sans lever les yeux vers la fille de ses amis.

- "J'ai dit non !", déclara la jeune femme avec des désirs de meurtre. Immédiatement, elle tourna la tête vers son ex, qui regardait avec horreur : - "Yamcha ! Frappe-moi !"

- "Quoi ? Que dis-tu ?" Le guerrier l'interrogeait du regard, cherchant une explication.

- "Mais frappe-moi, idiot ! Assome-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh !"

- "Bulma, il faut que tu pousses, c'est maintenant ou jamais !"

- "Non, non, non, non, non ! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh h ! Je te tuerai, Végéta ! Je le jure ! Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !" Et elle poussa.

o-o-o-o

* * *

Il ne pouvait pas monter dans son vaisseau pour partir de là. Il n'avait pas le temps. Il n'y avait qu'une option et il était sûr de ne pas y arriver. Oui, le Prince des Saïyens allait mourir, se désintégrer. Il voulut lui lancer une boule d'énergie mais c'était inutile. Les forces lui manquaient. Contre ça, contre les forces de l'Univers entier qui s'étaient rassemblées pour mener le prince Saïyen à sa triste et déshonorante fin, il ne pouvait pas lutter.

Abattu et démoralisé, il se tourna acceptant son destin. Il avait tout fait. Tout. Il avait supporté Freezer, le plus grand despote qui avait régné sur les confins de l'Univers durant presque toute sa vie, celui-là même qui avait tué son père et exterminé au passage toute sa race, tous ; il avait lutté contre lui et le maudit Kakarot, qui au cours de cette bataille lui avait laissé la vie sauve, à lui, au prince à qui il devait rendre hommage, le _troisième classe_ non seulement ne s'y conformait pas mais c'est finalement lui qui avait tué le lézard indestructible en se transformant en super-guerrier sous les yeux de témoins émerveillés par ce miracle : il retourna sur La Terre en quête de vengeance et un autre gamin put se transformer en Super-Saïyen et vaincre le tyran.

Non. Ce n'était pas juste. Il sentit sa propre âme voler en éclats tandis que jaillissaient de ses yeux des larmes, dont il avait toujours eu honte. - "Non, non...", murmura-t-il en frappant la roche encore et encore, déjà sans conviction.

Il baissa les bras acceptant son destin, celui contre lequel il avait tant lutté le long de sa maudite existence. Il attendrait la mort avec le peu d'honneur qui lui restait. Alors il se mit à sangloter et il laissa les pleurs s'échapper de ses entrailles. Cela lui était égal à présent. Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire. Végéta, le prince des Saïyens allait mourir.

Sur La Terre, il avait passé ses derniers jours de paix, une paix qu'il avait à peine connue au cours de la vie si misérable qu'il avait menée. Intense, oui, et il en était fier mais c'était une vie qui méritait une belle fin pleine de gloire et de justice, raison pour laquelle il s'était battu tout ce temps. Sur La Terre, avec pour seule compagnie une femme et un chat. Il sourit en se souvenant de Bulma. S'il s'en sortait vivant, elle soignerait sûrement ses blessures mais cela ne risquait pas d'arriver. Mais peut-être que ce qu'elle ferait serait de le réprimander avec les mains sur les hanches pour s'être laissé vaincre. Il rit en l'imaginant.

Au même instant, il reconnut ce sentiment : le calme était en train de l'envahir, le calme qui s'emparait de beaucoup de guerriers juste avant de regarder la mort en face, le même calme qui l'avait envahi avant que Freezer ne l'achève d'un coup en plein cœur. Le calme de celui qui sait qu'il va mourir, que sa dernière heure est arrivée. Il n'avait pas réussi. Il n'était pas Super-Saïyen et le calme absolu s'empara de lui.

La planète s'approchait et il se remit à serrer les poings.

Et c'est alors, seulement alors, qu'il le remarqua :

De l'électricité. Une décharge d'électricité lui monta par les pieds et monta jusqu'à sa tête pour descendre à nouveau jusqu'à son cœur, où elle se fixa en le faisant battre avec une force inédite. Étonné, sa respiration augmenta et il ouvrit les yeux à la recherche de réponse devant ce dernier sursaut de son corps. Il fixa ses mains déjà presque nues car ses gants étaient presque détruits. Il la remarqua encore une fois. Il la sentit à nouveau. Il regarda derrière lui et les roches volaient, emportées par la force de la gravité de la planète qui allait sous peu se heurter à celle qu'il avait sous les pieds. Ce maudit astre était presque déjà sur lui. Encore une fois, il la sentit. Son regard se fixa sur ses mains sans y croire.

- "Mais que... ? De l'électricité. C'est de la pure électricité.", se dit-il en serrant les poings. Il raidit son corps devant le flot d'énergie qui lui arrivait. Il ferma ses yeux qui le brûlaient tout comme le reste de son être, du plus profond jusqu'à son corps tout entier. Il semblait sur le point d'exploser. Il la ressentait, elle était sur le point de surgir.

- "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh hh !", cria-t-il agenouillé en direction du ciel. Sans hésiter un instant, il se retourna enfin pour attaquer ce maudit astre qui voulait le tuer. Lui, le Prince des Saïyens. Il joignit les mains et concentra toute son énergie dans ce coup final, sûrement le dernier qu'il pourrait sans doute réaliser.

Et il poussa de toutes ses forces pour le faire disparaître. Il accompagna se colère par un nouveau cri et à sa grande surprise la planète entière s'écarta de lui. Il la vit s'éloigner et éclater au loin tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle.

Il regarda son corps sans y croire. Ses yeux continuaient à le brûler et il remarqua que tous ses sens étaient plus affinés, beaucoup plus qu'habituellement. Il continua à respirer et étudier les alentours entre des gémissements sourds qui jaillissaient de son être. Un halo couleur d'or le faisait resplendir. - "Je suis...", essaya-t-il de se dire mais l'émotion le paralysait. Il se concentra sur sa respiration. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il se concentra sur ses jambes, qui, comme ses bras, étaient plus robustes.

- "Je suis Super-Saïyen.", murmura-t-il en admirant son corps. - "Je suis Super-Saïyen.", se répéta-t-il plus fort. - "J'ai réussi, j'ai réussi."

Il serra les poings et esquissa un large sourire. - "J'ai réussi !", cria-t-il enfin. - "J'ai réussi !", répéta-t-il. - "Je suis un Super-Saïyen !"

Et il commença à rire comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Il s'était enfin libéré de son ironique destin. Végéta, le Prince des Saïyens, était déjà un super-guerrier.

o-o-o-o

* * *

- "C'est incroyable, n'est-ce pas ?", écouta-t-elle dire depuis la porte.

- "Bonjour, Maman, Papa, entrez et contemplez votre petit-fils.", dit Bulma en leur souriant. - "C'est incroyable, oui, je ne peux pas m'arrêter de le regarder."

- "Comment te sens-tu, ma fille ?", voulut savoir son père en s'approchant du bébé endormi.

- "Bien, encore un peu sonnée mais je vais bien.", répondit la jeune femme sans quitter des yeux son nouveau-né. - "N'est-il pas mignon à croquer ?", leur demanda-t-elle, le visage illuminé par un grand sourire. - "Et regardez quelle jolie couleur de cheveux, j'ai toujours adoré le violet."

- "Oui, c'est un bébé adorable.", lui répondit sa mère, retenant ses larmes d'émotion. - "Avec les parents qu'il a, il était impossible qu'il soit laid."

- "Et en plus, il est en pleine de santé !", ajouta Monsieur Brief qui l'examinait tout en rajustant ses lunettes.

- "Et sais-tu comment tu vas l'appeler ?", lui demanda sa mère en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

- "Eh bien, j'attendais de voir son visage et en vérité, dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai su quel nom il porterait." Elle prit son fils et le positionna sur sa poitrine. Le bébé ouvrit les yeux et étudia sa mère. - "Bonjour, Trunks.", le salua cette dernière tout en bougeant sa main devant lui.

Le bébé fit la moue et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. - "Oh, mince, il a la même humeur que son père."

- "Je crois qu'il a faim, mon cœur.", lui indiqua sa mère en se relevant du pied du lit. - "Tu n'as qu'à..."

Bulma l'installa afin qu'il puisse téter et il répondit à l'instant.

- "Oui !", s'exclama son père devant cette jolie scène. - "Et il a le même appétit que son père !"

- "Tu te débrouilles très bien, petite, je n'ai pas même pas eu à te guider.", lui indiqua sa mère avec un sourire.

- "Et Yamcha ?", demanda la jeune femme sans quitter des yeux son fils.

- "Il est parti, il a dit qu'il reviendrait quand tu te serais reposée.", répondit son père. Et il ajouta : - "Je crois qu'il a dû aller se faire bander la main après que tu la lui aies écrasée avec autant d'acharnement pendant l'accouchement, petite."

Bulma rit en s'en souvenant. C'était incroyable qu'il ne lui en restait plus rien de toutes ces souffrances maintenant qu'elle tenait son fils dans ses bras. Mais, c'était vrai, elle n'aurait plus jamais à repasser par là.

- "Je ne peux pas le haïr.", murmura-t-elle en levant enfin les yeux vers ses parents.

- "Qui ? Yamcha ?", lui demanda sa mère sans comprendre très bien d'où venait cette révélation.

- "Non, Végéta, je ne peux pas le haïr." Et elle sourit avec amertume.

Ses parents comprirent sa déclaration. Leur fille, qu'ils avaient toujours entendue traiter Végéta de tous les noms depuis qu'il était parti même s'ils avaient constamment essayé d'éviter le sujet, se rendait devant l'évidence : elle avait entre ses bras le fils du prince et cela annulait complètement tout sentiment négatif qu'elle pouvait avoir envers lui.

- "Nous allons te laisser pour que tu profites de ton bébé, ma petite.", dit sa mère lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

- "Oui, et après nous reviendrons quand tu te seras reposée.", lui dit son père en sortant après l'avoir embrassée également.

- "Très bien, je ne bougerai pas d'ici.", répondit la scientifique avec un sourire en les regardant sortir de sa chambre.

Elle retourna son attention sur son fils, qui mangeait avec l'énergie du désespoir. Elle était déjà mère. Elle avait son bébé entre ses bras. Peut-être que cela avait été une folie de l'avoir eu mais jamais elle n'avait été plus contente d'avoir pris une décision. Elle l'observa sans presque battre des paupières. - "Quel futur t'attend, Trunks ?", lui demanda-t-elle dans un murmure en caressant ses cheveux lilas. - " Lequel ?", voulut-elle savoir sans espérer évidemment de réponse. Les cyborgs allaient attaquer la terre dans quelques mois et elle ne pouvait pas garantir un futur de paix à son nouveau-né. - "Tu sais quoi ?", lui dit-elle avec un sourire. - "Ce n'est pas grave, je serai toujours avec toi.", déclara-t-elle très sûre de ses paroles. - "Aïe ! Mais ne me mords pas, grosse brute !", lui cria-t-elle en l'écartant d'un millimètre de sa poitrine.

o-o-o-o

* * *

Il flaira l'air avant de sortir du vaisseau. Il sourit. - "Oui, l'endroit est parfait pour me transformer en Super-Saïyen...", murmura-t-il avec un demi-sourire dessiné sur son visage. - "...encore une fois."

Il était arrivé sur une des planètes alignées à la sortie de la Vallée de la Guerre, qu'il avait laissée derrière lui quelques semaines auparavant. Il ne se souvenait presque de rien depuis qu'il s'était transformé en Super-Saïyen et maintenant il sut qu'il avait devant lui le plus difficile : s'habituer à la technique pour se transformer. Il avait compris que c'était très difficile de se retransformer mais il était sûr d'une chose : s'il y était déjà parvenu, il pouvait le refaire. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de concentration et d'améliorer la technique. Même s'il se souvenait de peu de choses, il avait encore les sensations à l'intérieur de lui-même. C'était une fureur distincte de celle qui l'avait toujours dévoré à l'intérieur. Elle était distincte, elle était déjà née et maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à la projeter de façon adéquate.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra à la recherche d'un quelconque ki auquel se mesurer. Un rayon lui traversa l'esprit. Il indiquait la direction de l'Ouest. Oui, il sentait trois kis puissants et, désireux d'entamer une bataille, il fonça vers eux à vitesse maximum.

Il les vit de loin. C'était trois mâles obis, sûrement des condamnés à mort expulsés de leur planète natale, qui, par une erreur du destin n'étaient pas arrivés jusqu'à la Vallée de la Guerre. - "Parfaits pour mourir.", murmura-t-il depuis le ciel en les observant. Ils étaient visiblement affaiblis sûrement à cause de la malnutrition et ils se disputaient un morceau de viande d'un malheureux et répugnant animal des alentours. - "Pathétiques.", déclara-t-il en souriant.

Il regarda vers le haut et ferma les yeux en cherchant à se concentrer. Il serra les poings et tout son corps se contracta. Il fallait juste qu'il se concentre. Qu'il se concentre et laisse sortir toute la furie recyclée qu'il percevait comme une nouvelle et ardente sensation. Dans la chambre de gravité, durant les deux dernières semaines, il avait senti cette même colère vouloir sortir mais il craignait de détruire entièrement le vaisseau et de le laisser sans aucune possibilité d'auto-régénération. Il fallait qu'il soit prudent, surtout maintenant, malgré tout le désir qui l'habitait de montrer à l'Univers infini qui était le plus puissant.

Et il l'était. Le Prince des Saïyens. Il n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet. Grâce à son difficile entraînement tout ce temps il avait dépassé les limites de Kakarot même s'il n'était pas arrivé à la transformation, et maintenant qu'il avait réussi, il était le plus fort car le troisième classe avait juste monté la pression à cent unités avant de se transformer en super-guerrier. Et lui avait dépassé sans problème les cinq cents. Les cinq cents de pression. Il sourit encore. Chaque fois qu'il s'en souvenait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'arborer cette expression en imaginant la tête que feraient tous ces insectes quand ils verraient sa transformation.

Il regarda vers le bas. - "Bien, cela peut être amusant." Il poussa un grand cri et sentit la fureur l'envahir à nouveau. Il vola en piqué vers eux et donna un coup de pied à un obi qui hurla comme un animal écorché vif.

Il posa ses pieds sur le sol aride avec calme. Il observa celui qu'il venait de frapper dont tout le corps difforme était secoué de tremblements. A l'évidence, il lui avait détruit des organes internes d'un seul coup de pied. Il entendit soudain des bruits assourdissants provenant de derrière lui et il se tourna pour voir les deux obis qui restaient et qui sans doute proféraient des insultes à son égard. Il n'avait pas pris de détecteur pour communiquer, il n'en avait ni besoin ni envie. La communication était de trop. Il voulait juste les affronter. Il tourna complètement son corps et sourit aux créatures terrifiées. Il se mit à marcher vers elles en souriant. Il la sentait de nouveau, la peur s'imprimait à la racine de son odorat et il désira crier qu'il était l'être le plus fort de tout le cosmos. Son sourire s'élargit en les voyant se mettre en position de combat. Ils étaient faibles, de cela, il n'avait aucun doute parce qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi gras et obèses que ceux qu'il avait rencontrés sur Obiseum mais la race Obi avait toujours été surprenante. Quand il les vit attaquer en expulsant de leurs pores de la lave incandescente, il rit plus fort et se mit à esquiver leurs attaques. Et la colère se remettait à bouillir à l'intérieur de son corps. Il la sentait qui voulait à nouveau sortir et cette fois, il lui donnerait libre court sans aucune entrave.

Quand l'un d'entre eux augmenta l'expulsion de lave, une d'entre elles le frôla. Il serra les dents et sentit tout son corps vouloir recommencer à exploser. Et alors, il ne put pas s'arrêter.

Il les frappa presque en même temps, sautant de l'un à l'autre, se servant de ses coups de pieds et de poing pour le faire.

C'était glorieux de se sentir ainsi. Plus rapide que jamais, fort comme personne, oui, c'était cela son destin et enfin, cela lui était arrivé : il était Super-Saïyen.

o-o-o-o

* * *

- "Où est-il ? Où est-il ?"

Sa mère leva le visage du vase et regarda sa fille qui inquiète, explorait chaque recoin de la cuisine. Cela recommençait : depuis leur retour de l'hôpital il y a trois mois, Bulma ne laissait pas une seconde son bébé. Même quand elle travaillait au laboratoire, elle l'emmenait avec elle avec l'excuse de lui donner le sein. Pourtant, parfois son mari et elle le prenaient pour l'emmener et la scientifique, distraite, ne s'en rendait pas compte jusqu'à ce qu'elle jette un regard derrière elle et découvre l'absence du bébé.

- "Allons, ma chérie, ne fais pas ton hystérique...", répondit sa mère, avec nonchalance, tout en coupant les feuilles de trop des queues de fleurs. - "Ton père l'a monté dans sa chambre."

- "Je vous ai dit mille fois d'arrêter de me faire ça !", hurla sa fille en se ruant dans les escaliers.

- "Papa ! Papa !" Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et ne put s'empêcher de crier : - "Aaaaahhhhhh !"

- "Ma fille ! Comment ça va ?" Son père se leva au milieu de tous les jouets qui l'entouraient avec son petit-fils dans ses bras.

Bulma se releva du sol où elle était tombée de surprise et écarta d'un coup du revers de la main la marionnette gonflée avec laquelle elle était tombée nez-à-nez en ouvrant la porte. - "Papa !", s'exclama-t-elle, encore sous le choc. - "Si tu continues à fabriquer des jouets à Trunks, il faudra sortir le bébé de la chambre !" Et elle s'approcha de son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras : - "Coucou, mon amour, comment ça va, mon bébé, hein ? Comment va mon adorable petit garçon ?", lui demanda-t-elle en lui faisant des mamours.

- "Mais, ma petite, c'est pour cette raison que tu as choisi l'ancienne chambre du jeune Végéta, parce qu'elle est très grande, et j'aurais beau inventer beaucoup de jouets, je n'arriverais jamais à la remplir entièrement.", reprit son père avec amusement.

- "Mais Papa, regarde autour de toi ! Il y a des jouets partout !", s'exclama sa fille unique en écartant les bras pour lui montrer l'évidence. - "Et en plus, le bébé est encore trop petit pour s'amuser avec.", conclut-elle en retournant son attention vers son nouveau-né qui la regardait en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il avait compris à la perfection ce qu'elle avait dit et qu'il était ulcéré à l'idée de voir disparaître ses jouets.

- "Oh non !", s'exclama la jeune femme en l'observant. - "Mon Dieu ! Il a la même expression que son père !" Et elle le rapprocha encore plus d'elle. - "Non, Trunks, il ne faut pas avoir cette affreuse ride, là...", lui demanda-t-elle entre deux grimaces en lui désignant du doigt l'espace entre ses sourcils. - "Ton père l'a toujours et ça ne lui va pas bien, tu ne vas pas faire pareil, hein ?"

o-o-o-o

* * *

Il entra les coordonnées pour retourner sur La Terre. Il n'avait plus d'hésitation à avoir sur le fait qu'il était prêt ou non. Cinq mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il s'était transformé en super-guerrier et comme prévu, il eut beaucoup moins de mal que Kakarot pour perfectionner la technique. Tout le temps qu'il passa à fouler le sol de planètes inconnues de la Galaxie de l'Est lui servit à apprendre à contrôler son nouveau pouvoir, un pouvoir inouï qui le faisait se sentir comme ce qu'il était réellement : l'être le plus puissant de tout le maudit Univers.

Après avoir retraversé la Galaxie la plus dangereuse et qui lui avait dévoilé ses pires secret, il mettrait d'après ses calculs un mois à revenir sur La Terre, la maudite planète de la Galaxie du Nord, la seule coupable à cause de laquelle sa vie avait pris un virage à cent quatre-vingt degré. Il sourit, une expression qui lui était devenue plus habituelle que pendant les mois sombres qu'il avait passés dans cet endroit bleu.

_"Sombres ?"_, se demanda-t-il en prenant sa douche. Il avait dû supporter des êtres minables qui pullulaient constamment autour de lui, c'était évident, dont la vie ne tenait qu'à sa patience.

Mais toute réflexion sur le passé était maintenant inutile, vide de contenu, comme si jamais le passé n'avait existé. Il se regarda dans le miroir après en avoir effacé la buée causée par la vapeur produite par sa douche chaude. Il observa ses muscles, ciselés comme toujours à la perfection. Oui, aucun doute, il était une parfaite machine à tuer. Maintenant plus que jamais.

Il mangea le contenu d'une des capsules dans un silence absolu, comme il l'avait toujours aimé. Cette fois, la capsule contenait comme dessert une glace au chocolat mais il n'en voulut pas et la jeta dans l'épurateur de déchets.

- "C'est un vrai champ de ruines.", murmura-t-il en entrant dans l'espace principal du vaisseau. Des morceaux de robots de combat étaient éparpillés sur le sol, sans parler du contenu des tiroirs, c'est-à-dire, des manuels, la trousse de premiers soins entre autres, qui s'y ajoutaient. Il aurait voulu se coucher mais il préféra ranger et il maudit la jeune femme pour n'avoir pas prévu à l'intérieur un robot ménager.

Bulma. La femme la plus bizarre qu'il ait jamais connue, devait déjà avoir eu le premier-né du Prince des Saïyens mais il n'en était pas sûr car il ignorait la durée d'une grossesse chez les humaines. - "Il doit être puissant.", murmura-t-il en rangeant les médicaments dans la trousse de secours. - "Il doit l'être, le plus puissant après son père." Et il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible : si l'enfant n'était pas fort, il l'éliminerait lui-même. Et si par contre il l'était, sa mère s'en occuperait jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'âge d'être instruit comme il se doit et son maître serait son propre père. Lui, c'était des nourrices qui s'étaient occupées de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il acquière le sens belliqueux et passe aux mains de son père. Oui, il l'emmènerait avec lui envahir de nouveaux mondes, réinstaurer l'Ordre suprême de l'Univers. Un Saïyen à sa tête. Le Prince deviendrait Roi et son fils l'Héritier du Trône de Vegetaseï.

Cette fois, son sourire se fit complet. Il choisirait une planète comme noyau de son empire. Ce ne serait pas La Terre car évidemment, il allait la détruire une fois les obstacles des cyborgs et de Kakarot résolus.

- "Kakarot..." Oui, il était en train d'imaginer la tête que ferait ce dernier en se rendant compte qu'il allait mourir des mains de celui qu'il avait humilié. Si insolent, toujours d'aussi bonne humeur. - "Ah !", s'exclama-t-il. - "C'est peut-être ce qui m'insupporte le plus chez lui !" Et il semblait que rien ne pouvait atteindre cet écervelé. Dans une bataille, il semblait concentré au maximum et Végéta avait pu vérifier qu'une fois celle-ci terminée, il recommençait à arborer cet exaspérant et énervant sourire insouciant en permanence. Il ne comprenait pas. Cela n'avait pas de sens. Pour lui, la guerre était toute sa vie, comme tout bon Saïyen, mais l'autre de race pure profitait d'un bon combat mais après se relaxait. - "Inconcevable.", murmura-t-il en déclarant terminé son travail de rangement.

Il s'étendit sur le lit et regarda le plafond avec les mains derrière la nuque. D'abord, vers la caméra, puis, vers la pendule. Oui, il recommençait à être ponctuel. Onze heures du soir.

o-o-o-o

* * *

Elle s'écroula, vaincue, sur le lit. Une bonne douche était l'idéal pour préparer son corps et son esprit avant le sommeil. Elle devait le reconnaître : avoir un enfant et l'élever était épuisant. En plus, il fallait qu'elle continue à être la meilleure dans tous les domaines, mais même si elle doutait qu'une chose pareille puisse être vraie, avoir un bébé lui faisait penser qu'un jour cette personne grandirait et aurait une vie éloignée de la sienne. Elle se renfrogna avec une moue de colère bien visible : - "Je ferai en sorte que mon fils reste toujours à mes côtés !"

Et son fils n'allait jamais se séparer de Bulma. Elle ne permettrait jamais qu'une chose pareille arrive. Les cyborgs ou les idées absurdes de Végéta n'arriveraient jamais à arracher Trunks des bras de sa mère. De cela, elle était absolument convaincue, tout comme l'éventualité à laquelle elle ne voulait pas penser mais qui lui dévorait les entrailles : si finalement les garçons n'arrivaient pas à vaincre ces cyborgs barbares, elle survivrait et Trunks aussi. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle en était aussi sûre, si concrète dans cette terrible idée mais oui, elle et son fils survivraient.

Pour Végéta, c'était différent. Elle avait toujours su qu'il mourrait jeune et cela l'attristait de voir que le prince aussi le savait. - "Une vie comme la sienne finit toujours ainsi...", murmura-t-elle en embrassant l'oreiller. Elle aurait voulu succomber au sommeil avant d'avoir le temps de repenser à _lui _mais c'est autre chose qui l'arracha à ses pensées : les pleurs de son bébé. - "Oh non...", s'exclama-t-elle en se levant. - "Pas encore..."

Elle ouvrit la porte de l'ancienne chambre de Végéta qui maintenant était encombrée de milliers de jouets. Le lit était toujours là mais couvert par les mêmes babioles et bidules que jour après jour, son père créait pour amuser son petit-fils.

Elle s'approcha du berceau et prit dans ses bras son bébé qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. - "Que t'arrive-t-il, Trunks ? Pourquoi pleures-tu mon amour ?", lui demanda-t-elle en le berçant.

Une légère brise se leva dans la chambre. Les rideaux dansèrent au rythme que leur imposait le vent. Bulma leva les yeux vers eux un peu étonnée. Le vent s'était levé d'un coup et elle s'approcha de la fenêtre pour la fermer. - "Que t'arrive-t-il, Trunks ? Tu as faim ?", lui demanda-t-elle encore en souriant à son fils.

Soudain, le vent se fit plus violent tout comme les pleurs du bébé. Une lumière, provenant du ciel, illumina le jardin. Elle était petite, directe et agressive. Les arbres gémissaient en chantant dans leurs sinistres oscillations et les chouettes s'envolèrent. La lumière s'intensifia et le bruit d'une machine qu'elle connaissait bien lui fit lever les yeux vers le manteau d'étoiles, toujours avec son fils dans ses bras.

Le cœur de Bulma s'emballa sans aucune raison et elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. C'était sa chambre de gravité qui descendait à la fois tonitruante et calme, avec ordre et discipline. Tout comme celui qui la guidait, tout comme le fameux Prince des Saïyens.

- "Végéta..."

o-o-o-o

* * *

Le signal d'approche se mit à retentir, ce qu'il faisait correctement depuis qu'on avait activé la _fonction extérieure_. Contrairement à la fois précédente où il était revenu sur ce monde, son esprit fut envahi par une bouffée d'oxygène. Il pouvait presque inhaler son essence : la victoire.

Il s'arrêta dans sa série d'abdominaux et contempla l'extérieur : la planète bleue, dont les jours touchaient à leur fin, lui souhaitait silencieusement la bienvenue, paisible et tranquille, tournant avec la simplicité de celle qui se sait inconnue et souhaite malgré tout faire bonne impression. Elle était belle, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais si la beauté pouvait se targuer d'une chose, c'était d'être éphémère, destin qui attendait prochainement La Terre.

Il mit en marche la procédure d'atterrissage et en situa le lieu exact : Capsule Corporation, son lieu de résidence pendant plus de deux ans. Il irait là-bas et se préparerait avant la bataille contre les cyborgs, incapables encore de succomber face au Grand Végéta, le Prince des Saïyens. C'était son moment, le moment pour lequel il s'était préparé tout ce temps. Il ne lui restait que quatre mois terrestres, un laps de temps idéal pour se concentrer et aiguiser de près sa nouvelle soif de vengeance.

Il était déjà plus près, il n'avait plus qu'à traverser l'atmosphère, faible et dérisoire comme le monde qu'elle entourait. Il vit la tâche marron vers laquelle il se dirigeait, laissant les éclaircies d'eau sur les bords. Il aperçut les montagnes et les villes, toutes silencieuses dans l'attente du grand vacarme qu'il créerait quand il mettrait un terme à ce monde médiocre. Encore plus près, le vaisseau réduisit de lui-même sa vitesse. Il allait arriver.

Il entendit le compensateur de freinage se mettre en marche et les turbines rugir en immobilisant le vaisseau juste au dessus d'un jardin touffu. Il se remit à contempler la vue et il remarqua que ses appartements étaient éclairés. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre vivait ici ?

Il se prépara à sortir en enfilant ses gants déchirés, leur prêtant de la solennité même s'il leur restait peu de vie. Il s'observa pour la dernière fois avec orgueil. Oui, son uniforme était en pièces mais jamais il n'aurait pu proclamer quelque chose avec autant de certitude : cela en avait valu la peine.

Le sas s'ouvrit et il se dirigea vers la sortie. Il sourit en se rendant compte qu'il percevait un ki juste au pied du vaisseau. Il n'avait aucun doute sur la personne à qui il appartenait. Une fois sur le seuil de la porte, il fit un pas en avant et tourna légèrement son corps. D'en haut, on pouvait toujours mieux voir dans une bataille et à cet instant également il put le vérifier.

Un demi-sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, celui qui l'accompagnait depuis qu'il s'était transformé en super-guerrier.

Et alors, il put la voir.

o-o-o-o

* * *

Elle sortit par la porte à toute vitesse mais sans courir. Elle portait toujours dans ses bras son fils qui avait commencé à pleuré quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne réalise l'arrivée du prince. Elle parcourut le couloir et descendit l'escalier. Elle arriva à la porte et l'ouvrit sans hésiter. Une lumière aveuglante l'obligea à se cacher le visage de sa main libre tandis que ses cheveux bleus dansaient au rythme des compensateurs de poussée qui soufflaient encore depuis la chambre de gravité.

- "Bulma...", entendit-elle au loin. C'étaient ses parents qui sortaient en robes de chambre.

- "Maman, emmène Trunks et rentrez à l'intérieur.", demanda sèchement sa fille en lui passant le bébé sans quitter des yeux la machine qui terminait déjà son bruyant atterrissage.

Elle s'approcha un peu en se couvrant avec son peignoir. La rampe descendit et elle sentit son cœur battre à un rythme inhabituel. Elle inspira et expira avec énergie.

Le silence. Trois pas. Une ombre au début mais une silhouette reconnaissable entre toutes apparut sur le seuil de la porte. L'ombre fit un pas de plus en posant un pied sur la rampe. La lumière intérieure l'illumina et éclaira ses traits et son uniforme. Elle le vit pivoter juste un peu, juste assez pour donner encore plus de majesté à ce moment. Elle le vit lever le menton et sourire. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que cet homme puisse réaliser ce geste avec plus d'arrogance que celle qu'il exprimait antérieurement. Elle se trompait. Celle-là, celle qu'il lui adressait maintenant, exprimait un orgueil encore plus accentué.

Pour Bulma, il n'y avait aucun doute : - "Il a réussi.", murmura-t-elle.

o-o-o-o

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur (Drama) :  
**

**Lamlia et Papla, personnages secondaires de l'épisode 11 de Dragon Ball Z**

**Désolée pour la longue attente... **

**Dimitrova (traductrice)**


End file.
